Beginning Our Life
by loueylouey14
Summary: Sequel to Never Forgotten Past. Puck and Sarah deal with their upcoming baby. Will their relationship stand? What about how Sarah is in high school without Puck, what'll that do? What's happening with the rest of their family? Probably don't have to read NFP since 1st chapter contains its summary. Takes place after Season 3.
1. This is Happening

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah Hudson, Finn's younger sister, returned to Lima after three years. She sparked a relationship with Noah Puckerman who quickly became her boyfriend. The bad boy and his sister moved in with the Hudson-Hummels after their mom was revealed to be an alcoholic that abused her son. Carole and Burt became pregnant, another child to add to their list of their growing family, along with Grace Puckerman whom they adopted. Puck impregnated Sarah and the two struggled to keep it a secret until everyone found out almost three months later. They plan on keeping the baby and raising it, along with Beth whom they want to keep in touch with. Despite putting Rachel on a train to New York and deciding to join the army, Finn is going to stay in Lima and attend Lima Community College with Puck. Kurt's off to New York with the budding starlet to reach for his dreams. And that's what you missed in Never Forgotten Past.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_This is Happening_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I blinked and rubbed my eyes after waking up from a deep sleep. I looked to my side to see Puck playing on his iTouch.

"Hey," I whispered.

Puck jumped slightly, "Hey, I didn't know you were awake."

I smiled, "I just woke up."

Puck nodded and put down his iPod before giving me a soft kiss, "Morning beautiful."

I blushed, "Morning handsome."

That's how we've been starting our mornings this summer. They've always been so peaceful and calm and perfect, even if it's just been for two weeks so far.

"Do you know what today is?" Puck asked softly.

I shook my head, "June 26?"

Puck smirked, "It's the 24th, but no, it's the start of your second trimester."

"Oh," I muttered and put a hand on my stomach, "Wow."

"It went by fast, didn't it?" Puck put his own hand over mine, squeezing it softly.

"Yeah," I whispered and sat up.

"Where're you going?" Puck asked as I climbed over him.

I just waved a hand and ran into my closet to my full length mirror. Once there, I turned to the side and lifted up Puck's old t-shirt that I slept in. I bit my lip when I realized my stomach was pushed out just a tiny bit, probably not enough for the average person to see, but enough for me.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked and walked in, standing behind me.

"They're real," I breathed.

Puck's reflection raised his eyebrows, "Who's real? The baby? Sars, they've been real since three days before your birthday."

I shook my head and sat down on the ground, "But I could never really notice, now I can notice."

Puck sat next to me and stared in my eyes, "Are you having regrets?"

"No," I scooted forward to lean my back into his chest, "It's just weird."

Puck nodded and put his hand on my stomach. He gently moved it across, feeling the tiny bump. I shuddered as his touch shot up my spine. Puck chuckled, "Cold?"

"No," I shook my head.

There was a knock on our bedroom door, "Sarah! Noah! Breakfast time!" Grace's voice yelled before we could hear her feet patter away.

Puck laughed and stood, putting his hand out for me, "Are you hungry?"

I grabbed the calloused fingers and stood, "Yes, I could go for a blueberry bagel with raspberry cream cheese."

Puck chuckled and led me out to the dining room where Mom and Grace had set out different breakfast foods.

"How'd you two sleep?" Mom asked.

"Good," I smiled and sat down.

"What about you, Ms. Carole?" Puck asked while passing me my food.

Mom sighed and put a hand on her own growing stomach while sitting down, "Missy here decided to practice soccer last night."

I looked down at my bagel. In three months; since that's where Mom was at, the start of her third trimester; that would be me. This was all becoming so real so fast.

"Noah, I had a dream last night and you were in it," Grace smiled before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Yeah?" Puck sat down next to me and spread cream cheese on his salt bagel, "And what was I doing?"

Grace was about to answer when Finn, Kurt, and Burt walked in.

"Morning," Finn grumbled as he sat next to me.

Kurt and Burt just nodded at us while sitting down.

Grace blinked at the interruption then continued, "You were taking me white water rafting."

"How do you even know what that is?" Puck asked through his orange juice.

Grace shrugged, "Jenny went last week with her family."

"Puck's taking Grace white water rafting?" Kurt asked.

Grace rolled her eyes, "No Kurt, it was my dream."

Kurt nodded, "Oh. Was I there?"

"Nope," Grace popped the p, "Just me, Noah, and Beth."

Puck choked on his bagel, "Beth was there?"

"Yeah," Grace smiled and took a bite of her cereal, "She fell off though so you had to dive in and get her, it was really funny."

Puck looked disturbed as he stared at his sister.

Finn reached behind me and patted his back, "You're a hero to save the two year old from death."

Puck turned and glared at him, "Shut up."

"Make me," Finn smirked.

"Boys, not now," Burt groaned, "It's nine in the morning."

"What are we doing today?" I whispered to Puck, hoping to keep the conversation just us.

"I have a date with Blaine," Kurt interrupted.

Finn glared at him in jealousy, "I'm gonna play basketball with Mike and Sam."

"We have a doctor's appointment," Burt said.

Mom nodded, "We'll get more pictures for you all."

"Allie's taking me to the rec center to go swimming," Grace smiled.

Puck ignored them and shrugged, "Did you want to do anything certain?"

I shook my head, "No, we'll just decide later then."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

After taking a shower, I slipped into my room in just a towel.

Puck looked up from where he was on my laptop at my desk, "Looking hot."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out before stepping into my closet and closing the door. I quickly dried off and looked for some clothes. I found a pair of jean shorts and a purple tank top that I started to put on. When I got the shorts on, I groaned, they wouldn't close. I started walking around the closet and tugging the snap to try and loosen some tension, attempting to make it easier to close.

Puck knocked on the door, "You alright in there? You're making noises."

I bit my lip, "I'm fine, just getting dressed."

"Ok, but it sounded like you were in pain," Puck continued.

"Don't worry," I told him.

I didn't hear Puck walk away, but he didn't say anything either. I decided it would just be easier if I put on a new pair of shorts in the end. I tugged the shorts and groaned again, they were stuck. I sucked in a breath and tried again. No. I looked towards the closet door and considered getting Puck. He'd be able to help. As embarrassing as it'd probably be, Puck's the only one in this house I'd be comfortable having force my pants off.

"Noah?" I called and glanced down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, yeah, he never moved.

"Can you come in here?" I asked softly.

The door opened and closed before I even realized Puck's arms were around me, "What's wrong?"

"Please don't laugh," I whispered.

"Sarah, have I ever laughed at you?" Puck stepped back to look me in the eyes.

I smirked, "Yes."

Puck smirked back, "Ok, yeah, but I won't laugh now. That second time sounded more painful than the first. Are you hurt?"

I looked back down at the ground, "Remember how we noticed the baby bump earlier?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck smile and nod quickly, "Yeah."

"I think I need to buy maternity clothes now because my shorts don't fit and I couldn't button them and they hurt really bad and now they're stuck and I'm really embarrassed and I don't know how to get them off except to have you do it," I rushed out. I took a deep breath before looking up to see Puck staring at me in confusion trying to figure out what I said.

After a second, Puck stepped forward and gently put his hands on my waist, "Tell me if it hurts too bad and I'll stop."

I blushed and nodded. Puck carefully started tugging the shorts down. I groaned at the resistance my body was giving.

"Harder than I thought," Puck grunted and pulled again, "Try moving."

I wiggled my hips and bit my lip in pain.

"Does it hurt?" Puck stopped and asked.

I shook my head, "Just get them off."

Puck nodded and with one last tug, ripped my shorts down.

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you." I stepped around him and looked in my pile of shorts, they were all the same size as that last pair. I groaned, "Seriously?"

"Now what?" Puck asked.

"I have no shorts and it's the middle of summer," I turned to look at him, "I think I know what we're doing today. You don't mind?"

Puck shrugged, "No, it's fine, but I am wondering what you're going to wear. Underwear and that purple tank top? Cause that's totally fine by me."

I laughed and rifled through my hanging clothes, "Maybe I can just wear a dress."

"Like your prom dress?" Puck came behind me and whispered in my ear, "Cause that'd be kinda hot too."

I smirked and pushed him away, "Stop, I'll just wear that dress Kurt got me for my birthday."

"Like that's gonna fit," Puck scoffed.

I felt a pang in my heart, "Thanks," I muttered.

"No, come on Sars, I didn't mean it like that," Puck turned me to look in my face, "I-God how am I gonna fix this?-I'm sorry. Of course that dress'll fit, it has the tie things so we can make it looser. Please, you looked really pretty that night and you haven't worn it since."

I stared into his eyes and saw the regret, "You're forgiven. Now go, Mom's not too fond of the idea of me changing in front of you."

"She knows I've seen you without clothes on at least twice," Puck smirked while stepping backwards, "That time when you were 11 and when I got you pregnant. She just doesn't know about all those other times...not that she wants to know."

I laughed and ran forward to push him out, "Go!"

Puck laughed once more before closing the closet doors. Seconds later, I heard my bedroom door close as well. I leaned against the pull out doors that hid my clothes from my bedroom with a smile, he really was something.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"This is useless," I muttered while going through a rack of maternity clothes, "These are all really ugly."

"No, look," Puck held up a black dress that had deep cuts down the stomach and legs, "Get this."

"Put that down," I hissed and went over to him to rip it from his hands, "That's disgusting. I can't believe there are actual pregnant women who wear these types of clothes."

Puck shrugged, "Worth a shot."

I snorted and started looking through the sun dresses, "Do you like a certain color?"

"Sars, you're the one that wears the clothes, whatever you find is fine," Puck said while leaning against some shelves.

I picked up a purple dress with a pink waist band, "How's this one? It's not too gross."

"No, it's good," Puck nodded before putting a hand out, "Give it here before you change your mind."

I giggled and passed over the dress, "Let's go look at the shorts now."

We made our way to the pants section when we heard the most joyful sound, "Sars! Daddy!" Beth ran at us at full speed.

Puck let out a small grunt as Beth hit him in the legs, "Hey there monkey face."

I heard Shelby laugh and looked up.

"Hi guys," she smiled, "We were just going to check out when Beth noticed you two."

I nodded and looked down at Beth, "Did you get new clothes Bethie?"

Beth nodded and detached herself from Puck's calf, "Pretty dresses."

"Really?" I bent down and widened my eyes, "Can I see them?"

Shelby passed two dresses to Beth who held them up, "Pink and zebra," she smiled at the cotton dress, "Fire dress," her grin widened at the navy sundress in her right hand with fireworks across the stomach.

"Fire dress?" Puck asked, "Do you mean fireworks?"

Beth nodded quickly and passed said dress to Puck, "Look Daddy, fire."

Puck chuckled as he looked at it, "I'm sure you'll look very pretty in it."

"What are you two doing for fourth of July?" Shelby asked.

"I think Burt was just going to grill some steak and we were going to set up this tiny pool Mom bought for Grace before watching the fireworks in the driveway," I told her while straightening up.

"We were probably going to do the same thing," Shelby said softly and stared down at Beth.

"Why don't you come over?" Puck suddenly asked, "If we were all going to do the same thing, we might as well do it together."

"I don't know, I mean, we'd have to ask your parents if that's ok," Shelby pondered.

"I don't have parents," Puck muttered.

I felt my face blush in embarrassment for both Puck and Shelby.

"Oh, I...I didn't know," Shelby whispered, "Are you ok?"

Puck shrugged, "Grace and I have been alone since February. The Hudson-Hummels have been great to us since then."

"You have a sister?" Shelby asked.

"Now she's sort of my sister too," I interrupted, "My mom and step-dad have full custody of her now."

Shelby nodded, "Noah, if you ever-"

"I'm fine," Puck cut her off and lifted Beth up, "What would you say about coming over Daddy and Sarah's house next week?"

Beth smiled, "Me in pretty dress."

"Alright, you wear your pretty dress and I'll do everything else," Puck smiled.

I tickled under Beth's chin, "We'll have so much fun."

"Yay!" Beth grinned and clapped her hands.

"I guess I don't have a choice now," Shelby laughed and took Beth back, "I'll call your mom, Sarah, and talk to her about it."

I nodded, "She'll say yes."

"Ok, we'll see you then," Shelby gave one last wave before heading to the check out.

"She's a cute one," Puck muttered with a small smile.

"She's all you," I hugged him tightly.

Puck laughed, "Well, Quinn's in there too. I'm not that big of a fan of dresses."

I laughed, "Yeah, but her smile and her eyes, they're all you."

Puck looked down at me then down a little further to my stomach, "I wonder who this one will be like."

"You," I said with confidence while walking past him to the shorts section.

"Nah, I think you," Puck smiled and grabbed my hand.

I smiled back, "We'll just have to wait and see then."

Puck squeezed my hand, "Yes we will."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: First chapter! What'd you think? I started this a little further than when I stopped the last one. I liked it. I think it'll be fun. I think I'm going to have Beth in this one more, at least for the summer chapters. Fourth of July is the next one! It's weird because this story might actually be happening in real time, if that makes sense. To any new people who are reading this without reading the one before, feel free to ask me questions if you have them. I think you'll be ok, there might just be some small parts every now and again that you won't understand, but it'll be fine. Unless I'm some superhero and can write the next chapter in less than 24 hours, you won't get a new one for another two weeks at least. Sorry, I'm going on a trip. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I wanna know what you all think of this!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I smiled at my family scattered around the front yard. This might be the best fourth of July I've ever had.**_

_**Fourth of July with the Hudson-Hummel-Puckermans!**_


	2. Challenges on the Fourth

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The realization of being pregnant finally hit Sarah. While buying maternity clothes, Puck and Sarah saw Shelby and Beth. The two invited the Corcorans over for the Fourth of July. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Challenges on the Fourth_

**Puck's Point of View**

Someone jumped on the bed and screamed, "Wake up!"

I groaned and blinked, "Grace, what are you doing?"

"Is there an emergency?" Sarah muttered while turning into my arm.

"No!" Grace smiled and sat on my stomach, "It's the Fourth of July!"

I carefully sat up as to not move Sarah too much and not to throw Grace off, "What's so special about the fourth?"

Grace climbed off me and sat on the mattress, "Fireworks, barbecue, pool, and Beth's coming over," she counted off her fingers.

"Can you guys leave?" Sarah whined.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

I held up a finger and stood from the bed, "Come on," I whispered.

Grace followed me from the room and as soon as I closed the door asked, "What is up with her?"

"She's just tired," I explained.

"She was kinda mean," Grace muttered.

"It's because she's pregnant," Kurt said while passing us to go get breakfast.

Grace's mouth dropped open and she turned to me, "Noah, this is your fault."

"What? No," I scoffed.

"She's right," Kurt called over his shoulder.

I glared at Grace before turning and following Kurt to the kitchen, "Moron," I muttered to him as I walked past.

Kurt spun around, "What do you want Puckerman?"

"For you to stop bugging me about getting Sarah pregnant," I shot back.

"Well it is your fault," Kurt glared, "You are the one who slept with her when she was 15. You know, you were 18, I think that's illegal."

I took a step closer, "Shut up right now or I'm going to kill you."

Kurt stepped forward, "Make me."

"That's it," I was about to lunge at him when an arm wrapped around my waist.

"No Puck," Finn warned.

I struggled as Finn was able to drag me back, "Let me go!"

Burt, Ms. Carole, and Grace came running in.

"What's going on?" Burt yelled while pulling me back even farther.

"Noah's angry because Sarah's angry because Noah put a baby inside her," Grace jumped up on the counter.

"Grace down," Ms. Carole scolded and stood between me and Kurt, "What happened?"

"Kurt's being a jerk," I answered and broke free of Burt and Finn's grasp.

"I was just saying the truth," Kurt shrugged.

"What truth?" Sarah walked in.

I fully took her in and realized how miserable she might have been. Her hair was all over the place and the t-shirt that she wore to bed was tucked into the back of her shorts, emphasizing her tiny baby bump. It didn't help that she had a dark scowl on her face.

"That Puck getting you pregnant was probably illegal," Finn replied.

I elbowed him in the stomach with a glare.

Sarah just rolled her eyes, "Whatever, let's just forget that whole fact and move on with life," she plopped down at the small, kitchen table and put her head in her arms.

We all exchanged a look before staring at Sarah.

"Sarah, are you sure you want Beth and Shelby to come over later?" Ms. Carole asked softly and put a hand on her daughter's back.

Sarah shot up and looked at me, "Yes, they're coming over."

I raised my eyebrows, "Great," I said slowly.

Sarah nodded, "I'm fine, really," she stood and started running around the kitchen to get breakfast ready, "Come on, I could use some help."

I walked over to her, "You ok?" I whispered in her ear.

Her head bobbed quickly, "Yup," she smiled.

I tried not to stare as she pushed past me to get the cereal.

"Just let it go," Burt whispered in my ear, "Carole was the same way at the beginning," he clapped my shoulder before walking away.

I groaned, these next few months were going to be hard.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked down the stairs after taking a shower and getting dressed for the day.

Grace ran up to me, "You're not wearing your special clothes!"

I looked down at my outfit, a plain grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts, "Why does it matter what I'm wearing?"

Sarah came over with a laugh, "Mom and Kurt bought us Fourth of July clothes that we're supposed to wear."

I took in her navy dress with red and white stars on it. Grace's red t-shirt had fireworks across the front and she was wearing white shorts. I do not want to wear something like that.

"Are you saying I have an outfit like that?" I asked.

Sarah laughed and grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's see if I can make your's a little less Kurt."

I followed her to my closet where she pulled out a bag and started going through it, "Here we go," she smiled. She pulled out a bright blue polo and white shorts.

I took a step back, "No, I'm not wearing that."

Sarah giggled and shoved the clothes at me, "Just put them on, I bet you'll look hot."

I shook my head and pushed the clothes back, "Stop, Sarah, do you see these?"

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Yes, I do, just put them on for my enjoyment."

I groaned and grabbed the clothes before going into the bathroom, "Sarah, I hate you!" I yelled through the door.

I was answered with a laugh and a, "Love you too!"

I grumbled while putting the clothes on. Reluctantly, I went back into my bedroom, "Sarah Rose Hudson, please let me take this off."

Sarah laughed and ran over to me, "Trust me, you look really hot."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not wearing this."

Sarah ran a hand down my chest, "At least wear the polo."

"Sarah," I groaned.

She stood on her tip toes and pulled my neck so my ear was against her mouth, "Please Puck. Do it for me."

I turned her so her lips were against mine, "Just the polo. I'll pick out my own shorts."

Sarah pushed me backwards so the backs of my knees were against Kurt's mattress, "Fine."

I smirked and kissed her, "I need to change before Beth gets here."

"I'll help," Sarah whispered.

I chuckled and fell backwards with Sarah on my chest.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat in the lawn chair between Finn and Sarah while sticking my feet in the blow up pool Ms. Carole bought for Grace, and now Beth as well.

Grace wiggled over to me in her bathing suit, "Noah, you're not wearing your shorts that Kurt picked out."

I shrugged and smirked before taking a sip of my pop, "I'm a big boy, I can pick out my own clothes."

Grace laughed and dipped her face in the cold, hose water.

Finn nudged my shoulder, "Kurt hasn't said anything yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Daddy!"

I turned to see Beth run through the back door, "Hi monkey face!" I stood and walked around so her little legs could jump in my arms.

"Look Daddy!" Beth pulled away from me so she could pat her stomach.

I nodded at her pink, one piece bathing suit, "Very pretty Bethie."

She smiled and squirmed to see Sarah, "Sars! Look!"

Sarah laughed and stood next to us, "Super cute Beth."

Beth turned to look at me, "Swim?"

"Sure," I chuckled and bent down to set her in the pool next to Grace, "Be careful."

Finn hit my arm, "There's like a foot of water in there, she'll be fine."

I glared at him, "She could still drown."

"Oh, that's the perfect size for her," Shelby exclaimed while stepping into the yard.

We turned to see her, Ms. Carole, Burt, and Kurt walk out from the house.

"It's pretty small for Grace, but it'll do for the summer," Ms. Carole said.

"Hi everybody," Shelby smiled.

The three of us nodded and smiled back before turning to watch the girls in the pool. Grace was gently splashing water on Beth who was screaming in return.

"How are you?" I turned to see Shelby standing next to Sarah, looking down at her.

"I'm fine," Sarah smiled, but I could see it was a little forced.

I put a hand on her knee and squeezed softly.

Shelby nodded, "That's good, I hope everything goes well," she turned and walked over to Burt to see what he was grilling.

"Sars," Finn said softly.

"Yeah," Sarah looked over at him.

"Tell the truth," he told her.

Sarah took a deep breath and kneeled down next to the pool, "I'm great and ready to have fun today."

Finn bit his lip, but nodded and just continued watching his sister play with Grace and Beth.

I hit his shoulder and shook my head, "Just leave it," I whispered.

Sarah and Grace started laughing and we turned to see Beth sitting in the pool, blowing bubbles in the water.

I chuckled and knelt down next to Sarah, "What cha doing Beth?"

Beth looked up at me, "Bubbles Daddy."

I nodded, "Yeah, bubbles."

Beth laughed and clapped her hands on the water, "You Daddy!"

I raised my eyebrows, "Me bubbles?"

Grace, Sarah, and Finn all laughed at what I was about to do.

"Yes Daddy!" Beth smiled and laughed herself.

I bent down and blew bubbles next to her. Everyone laughed and I just ignored them, if this is what Beth wanted, then I was gonna do it.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah sat on my lap, "Having fun?"

I nodded while looking at where Beth was playing with Kurt and Grace, "Of course."

"When the fireworks start later, we better be sharing a blanket," Sarah whispered.

I laughed and hugged her closer, "You bet."

Ms. Carole came over to us, "Did you guys eat enough?"

I groaned, "There was so much."

Ms. Carole laughed, "What about you Sarah? What'd you think?"

"Mom, you are a delicious cook," Sarah giggled.

Ms. Carole sat next to us with a sigh, "Only two and a half more months."

I stared at her pretty big stomach holding the tiny girl that almost pulled the family apart. Soon, that would be Sarah, but I don't know if we're ready.

"Does it hurt?" Sarah asked quietly.

I was shocked at the question and by the look on Ms. Carole's face, she was too.

However, her shock was quickly replaced by understanding, "Not really, just uncomfortable. Do you want to feel her kick? It'll feel differently when your baby kicks because they're inside of you, but you can sort of understand now."

Sarah slowly nodded and put her hand out.

Ms. Carole grabbed her daughter's shaking hand and softly set it on her stomach, "Can you feel it?"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "That feels so weird," she turned in my lap, "Puck, you have to feel this."

I chuckled and stuck my hand out, "Alright, where do I put it?"

Ms. Carole grabbed my hand and put it next to Sarah's, "Feel it?"

I smiled, "Yeah. That's cool."

Ms. Carole laughed, "It sure is," her laughter died away and she bit her lip.

"Something wrong, Mom?" Sarah asked quietly as the two of us pulled our hands away.

"Soon you'll be able to feel your own baby," Ms. Carole whispered before standing, "I have to go."

We watched her waddle away over to Shelby where she struck up a conversation on who knows what.

Sarah leaned into my shoulder, "Wonderful."

"Hey, look here," I turned her to look at me, "This isn't your fault."

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "And it's your's?"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously."

"Hmm," Sarah sat back, "Interesting."

"What?" I asked.

Sarah stood and looked at me, "Who's fault is it?"

"Where are we going with this?" I was so confused, but I didn't want to start a fight.

"You gave me a baby, but if I remember correctly, I started it," Sarah started pacing in front of me, "So who's to blame?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but does it matter? Either way we got a baby that we're gonna have to care for."

Sarah sat back down on my knee, "You're right, this is stupid."

"What's stupid?" Kurt asked while sitting next to me.

"Us fighting over who's fault it was with me getting pregnant," Sarah told him.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You two. Does it matter?"

"That's what I said," I pointed out.

Kurt looked down at his water bottle, "Sorry," he muttered.

"For what?" Sarah asked.

"Not to you," Kurt looked up and turned to me, "Sorry, Puck. I kinda forced that fight this morning."

"It's fine," I assured.

Kurt stared at me, "We'll forget it ever happened?"

I nodded, "Sure, just don't do it again."

Grace came running over to us with Beth dangling in her arms, "Can we keep her?"

The three of us laughed and I grabbed my daughter, "Seeing as you almost ripped off her arms, I don't know."

"I'm sorry," Grace smiled and sat on the ground in front of us, "But please, can we keep her?"

I rubbed Beth's shoulders to help with the pain I'm guessing she was in, "Grace, we can't just take a baby."

"But she's your's," Grace begged, "Can't you just take her back?"

"I have to go," Kurt whispered and quickly walked away.

"I'm gonna see what else Shelby brought for dessert," Sarah stood and kissed my temple before running inside.

Grace looked up at me with wide eyes, "Noah..."

"Come here," I patted my knee.

Grace did as I said and grabbed Beth's hand, "I think I'm a great aunt."

"You are, but Grace," I didn't know what to say, last time I checked, ten year olds didn't exactly understand adoption, "She's not really mine anymore. I'm just her dad and I get to see her sometimes, but she's Shelby's now."

"Can't you just ask for Beth to live with us?" Grace asked.

I sighed, "It doesn't work like that. There's this whole thing that even I'm not completely sure about."

Grace stared at me. I thought we were done with this whole conversation until Grace started talking, "Can't you just sign a paper like Mom did?"

"Let's use names right now," I told her, confused with what she meant.

"Our real mom just signed a paper and gave me to Ms. Carole. Can't you do that?" Grace asked softly.

"I sort of already did. Quinn and I gave Beth to Shelby by signing a paper. Besides, what Mom did with Ms. Carole was a lot more complicated than that," I said.

Grace leaned into my shoulder and started rubbing circles on Beth's hand, "What if I asked Shelby?"

I softly groaned, "That's not how it works."

Grace stood and looked at me, "You just said a minute ago that you're not even completely sure what the whole thing is. I'm gonna try it."

I was about to protest when Grace ran over to Shelby. I glanced down at Beth who was now playing with a loose button on my shorts, "I don't think Aunt Grace is going to be happy with your mom."

Beth looked up at me, "Why?"

I chuckled, "Because Gracie wants you, but so does your mom."

"Why?" Beth repeated.

"Because you're cute and pretty and perfect," I smiled and tickled her stomach.

"Why?" Beth laughed.

"Is that the only word you know?" I asked while tickling her more.

"Why?" Beth cackled.

I laughed and started putting kisses across her face. I wish what Grace thought could just come true, that signing a paper or just asking Shelby really would give me back Beth.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I leaned back on my elbows on the blanket Sarah had laid out for us in the grass to wait for the fireworks. I smiled at my family scattered around the front yard. This might be the best fourth of July I've ever had, despite the small complications that occurred.

Sarah came and sat next to me with Beth in one arm and a plate of fruit in the other, "Beth wanted to watch fireworks with us."

I smiled and looked at Beth, "Ready?"

Beth just smiled before placing a blueberry in her mouth.

I chuckled and did the same.

"Do you think she's going to be scared?" Sarah asked softly.

I shrugged, "Maybe she'll get too distracted by the colors do hear the noise."

Sarah rolled her eyes, but lowered herself so she was laying across from me with Beth between us.

I glanced at Beth eating the fruit before reaching around her to kiss Sarah softly, "Are you gonna be scared?" I breathed.

Sarah giggled and shook her head, "No, but if I did get scared, would you protect me?"

"Of course," I smiled and pulled her closer.

"Ow!" Beth said softly.

The two of us looked at her and realized Sarah's leg kicked out and nudged Beth a little.

Sarah blushed and sat up, "Sorry Beth."

I sat up as well and pulled Beth onto my lap, "You're alright, right?"

"Good, good," Beth sang with a smile.

Sarah and I laughed as Beth started bouncing on my leg.

"What's so funny?"

Sarah and I jumped at the feeling of Grace suddenly behind us.

"Grace, don't do that," I scolded.

"Sorry," Grace came and sat in front of us, "But I need to ask you a question."

"And then could you leave?" I muttered.

Sarah elbowed me, but turned to Grace, "What's your question?"

"Why's Finn sad?" Grace asked.

I wasn't expecting that. I didn't even know where Finn was. After glancing around the yard, I found him leaning against the tree near the corner of the house alone.

"Probably because he's by himself," Sarah told Grace, "Why don't you go sit with him, Gracie?"

Grace crossed her arms, "I tried, but he said he wanted to be alone."

Sarah stared at me and I could see the pleading in her eyes.

I groaned, "Fine, I'll go get him."

I got up and started walking towards Finn. That's when I realized that everyone here was paired up, except for him. Blaine had come an hour or two ago, so he was with Kurt. And then there was Shelby, Burt, and Ms. Carole talking a little ways away.

I stopped in front of Finn and hesitantly sat next to him, "Hey."

Finn didn't bother to look over, "Hey."

"Um...so," I had no idea what to say.

"She's not here," Finn muttered.

I knew 'she' was Rachel, "What'd you guys do last Fourth of July?"

Finn turned to look at me, "There was a party at Brittany's. Don't you remember?"

I scanned my brain and vaguely remembered that night, I drank a lot of beer and I think slept with some Cheerio that was there.

"She was wearing a long, navy skirt and a white shirt that she got chocolate frosting on," Finn continued.

"Ok, stop," I interrupted, "Forget about Rachel right now."

Finn stared at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I really am sorry that she's gone, but can't you just move on for one night?" I asked him, "Grace is worried about you and now Sarah is too and it's the Fourth of July when you're supposed to have fun, but you're sitting here sulking and it's kinda ruining the moment."

Finn looked behind me to see Sarah and Grace talking softly with Beth still between them. He sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Sorry, that was a little harsh," I muttered.

Finn shrugged, "I guess I needed to hear it."

I stood, "You wanna come watch the fireworks with us? Grace won't say anything, but they scare her just a tiny bit cause they remind her of thunder, so she'll want someone to hold onto."

Finn chuckled and stood next to me, "And why can't you do that?"

"Because I have my own daughter I have to hold and Sarah," I told him as we started walking to them.

Finn shoved me, "Keep your hands to yourself tonight."

I laughed, "Whatever."

We sat down on the blanket where I put Beth on my thigh and pulled Sarah under my arm.

Sarah giggled and reached up to place a kiss under my jaw, "Thank you," she whispered.

I nodded, "It's fine."

The first firework shot in the air with a boom. Beth jumped and covered her ears.

I couldn't help but laugh and hold her tighter, "It's alright," I whispered, "Daddy's here, just look," I pointed towards the sky where another one went off, sending blue sparks across the sky.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Grace whisper something in Finn's ear. He smiled and nodded before allowing her to sit on his lap with her head against his shoulder. Over her head, Finn smirked at me which I returned.

I glanced down at Beth to see her hands still over her ears, but her eyes completely entranced by the colors exploding in the sky.

I heard Sarah sigh in content as she put her head against my arm, "Best Fourth of July ever."

I chuckled and hugged her closer, "Couldn't agree more."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I am so, so, SO SORRY that this took forever to post. I feel terrible. I went on vacation and ended up not writing it there, so I had to work as hard as possible these last few days. The good thing about car rides, though, is they're great for ideas and I have the next three chapters planned out. For anyone that's reading this story without the last one, I swear I don't make you wait this long every time, usually it's just a week until the next chapter, sometimes less than that. Now, what'd you think? Sorry if it's not my best, like I said, I sorta rushed it. I thought it was cute though. Despite having three chapters planned out and some of the future chapters, I could still use suggestions, so please give me some. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I really appreciate them! I swear the next one will be up sooner!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Yes, your review made sense, lol. I hope you liked this one since it was more family time and Beth._

_Tyra - I'm so sorry this was late! Please forgive me!_

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_Alex B. Goode - Thank you! Of course I'm going to keep going! Don't worry!_

_REDROBINS007 - Thanks! I hope this story turns out just as well as the last one._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My heart dropped and all breathing stopped in the room. Where was he going with this?**_

_**Someone makes a decision to change their life for the better.**_


	3. Being a Dad

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Fourth of July brought challenges for the Hudson-Hummel-Puckermans. Sarah's pregnancy was giving her bad mood swings. Carole was hit with the realization that her daughter is pregnant. Grace is convinced she can get Beth back for her brother. Finn was filled with loneliness since Rachel wasn't with him. But the family still had a lot of fun. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Being a Dad_

**Sarah's Point of View**

For once, I was able to get out of bed before Puck and start breakfast all without getting morning sickness. I could just feel that today was going to be great. Within minutes, the dining room was filled with the rest of my family. When Puck came in, he put a kiss on my head and silently sat next to me.

"Does anyone have plans today?" Mom asked.

"Puck, Sam called, him and Joe want to play basketball," Finn said.

"Actually, I told Blaine that Puck would help him learn guitar," Kurt interrupted.

"But Puck and I are going to the mall today," I told them. I turned to my boyfriend, "Did you know of their plans for you?"

"Puckerman, I thought you wanted to take an extra shift at the garage?" Burt asked.

Puck ignored us and kept poking at his cereal.

"Noah, will you take me to the park?" Grace smiled across the table.

"Sure Grace," Puck looked up and smiled.

"Puck!" I was appalled, he specifically said we could go walk around the mall today.

"I'm gonna stop this," Puck set down his spoon and looked up, "I'm want to start going by Noah again."

My heart dropped and all breathing stopped in the room. Where was he going with this?

"Why?" Finn asked through his bagel.

"If I'm gonna be a dad, then I need to act like one," Puck told us, "And that's starting with my name."

"I don't agree with this," I shook my head.

"It makes sense," Kurt said softly.

"Nope," I shook my head harder, "I don't like this."

"Sarah, it's his choice, let him call himself whatever he wants," Mom told me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Puck, "Puck, I don't get it," he didn't answer and I hit his arm, "_Noah_, why?"

Puck looked up, "I don't want our baby to think their father's name is Puck. It's not, my name is Noah. Besides, I'm going to college, I should be called by my real name."

"I don't see the problem," Grace observed.

"Well," I turned and looked at Puck again, "Could I just call you Puck?"

"No, Sarah," Puck said forcefully, "Let me do what I want."

"But I don't want this!" I stood from the table, "You've been Puck for almost eight years, I'm not just going to stop."

"Sars, I've heard you call him Noah before," Finn muttered.

"Yes! When he's hurt or something's wrong! Not because that's his name!" I felt like this fight was going nowhere.

"If the rest of us can start calling him Noah, then you can too Sarah," Burt told me.

"Finn, do you agree with this?" I asked.

Finn shrugged, "They're right. It's his choice. I'll adjust."

I groaned and walked away to my room where I sat on my bed. He can't just change his name for our baby. The baby will call him Dad, not Puck or Noah. I won't allow this.

There was a knock on my door and Puck walked in, "Hey."

I ignored him and continued staring forward at the wall.

Puck sat next to me, "I wanted to talk to you about the name thing."

I nodded and glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see his folded hands and nervous expression.

"Why don't you want to call me Noah?" Puck asked softly.

"Because you're Puck, you have been since you turned 11. Yes, I call you Noah occasionally, but that's when there's something wrong," I took a deep breath and looked down at my feet, "Honestly, do you really want to be called Noah by everyone?"

I heard Puck sigh, "No, it-it...you know."

"I'm gonna tell you now what I told you eight years ago, you're not weak," I looked up and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Puck looked up and smirked, "I guess you're right."

"About what?" I smiled.

"Maybe I'm not weak," I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Puck held up a finger, "Either way, I'm gonna go by Puck. It just seems more like a hero name and if I'm going to be a hero to my kids, I should have a hero name."

I laughed and hugged him tightly, "Sorry I threw a fit earlier, but now I'm glad I did."

Puck laughed and put a kiss in my hair, "You're crazy, like really crazy."

I pulled away and widened my eyes, "Really?"

Puck shrugged, "But I love you."

I let out a laugh and fell forward onto his lap. I turned so my head was resting on his thigh and I looked up at him, "You're not going to have anymore of these 'Daddy Moments' are you?"

Puck bit his lip, "Actually..."

I groaned, "Puck."

"I was going to do this over the summer whether or not I had a kid on the way, so now with the baby coming, it just seems fit," Puck said softly and started combing his fingers through my hair spread across his lap.

I sighed, "What is it? Are you going to shave your head?" I laughed, he'd never do that.

Puck glanced away and stayed quiet.

My laughter died away and I reached a hand up to trace his jaw, "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Puck muttered and pushed me off his lap.

I sat up, "What?"

Puck ignored me and walked out the room. I quickly followed him up the stairs and to the guys' bathroom where he closed the door in my face.

"Puck," I knocked on the door, "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," Puck answered.

I groaned and leaned on the door, "Please, what are-" I stopped when I heard a sound. I listened harder and recognized it was the sound of his razor, "You're just shaving? Why can't you tell me that?"

"I'm not shaving my face," Puck called out.

"What?" I whispered and leaned against the door.

Finn walked in, "What's going on?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, he's shaving right now."

"So you're fine with calling him Noah?" Finn asked while sitting on his bed.

I smiled, "We worked it out, he still wants to be called Puck."

Finn nodded, "Good, I don't know if I could have actually called him Noah with a straight face."

I smirked, "Yeah," I glanced back at the door, "Are you almost done? It usually doesn't take you this long."

"What's he doing?" Finn asked.

"Shaving, but it's taking him a while," I muttered. I heard the soft buzz stop and smiled, "Ready to do something now?"

"Don't be mad," Puck said softly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again.

Finn stood and walked over next to me, "Why would she be mad?"

The door slowly opened and Puck walked out. At first he looked the same, until I took in his hair, or lack there of. He was bald, well, not really, there were still tiny hairs, but his mohawk was gone.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn chuckled and reached forward.

Puck slapped his hand away, "Stop it."

I couldn't help but stare. I've never seen him without hair, except for pictures from when I left.

Puck caught my staring and waved a hand in my face, "Sars, you ok?"

I slowly nodded and put a hand up to go over his head, "There's nothing there. Wow."

"Are you mad?" Puck asked quietly.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I'll get used to it."

"Wanna try making out?" Puck smirked.

"What does that mean?" Finn yelled.

I blushed when I remembered he was here, "Finn, go away."

Finn rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he grabbed Puck's shoulder and pulled him close, "I swear, you do one thing that could be considered bad or dirty to my sister and I will kill you."

I stared down at the ground with a bright red face.

Finn left, but not before clapping me on the back, "Have fun."

As soon as Finn was out of earshot, Puck started laughing. He reached forward and pulled me against his chest, "He's so stupid."

"Let's go to the mall or something," I mumbled.

"Actually, remember all that stuff that was said at breakfast? Well, I did promise Grace the park and Burt that I would work, so after those, then do you want to go to the mall?" Puck pulled away and ran a hand down my hair.

"Sure," I whispered.

"Thanks," Puck placed a kiss on my forehead and walked past me to go downstairs, "Gracie, wanna go to the park for a little bit before I have to work?"

I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I let out a soft laugh at the thick hair scattered across the sink and counter top. Mom wasn't going to be too happy with all this. I slowly started cleaning up. Throughout the clean up, I remembered the day when Puck first gave himself the mohawk.

_*Flashback: June 18, 2008*_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Your mom's gonna kill you."_

_Puck ignored me and Finn as he stared at himself in the mirror. We had just spent the night in a tent outside on the last day of school. Puck had told us around midnight that he wanted to shave his head into a mohawk. Sure he had been doing it with gel for the past five years, but this was permanent, at least for a few months._

_"I'm going to do it, you can't stop me," Puck warned and brought Dad's electric razor up to his head. I noticed his hand shaking as he hit the on switch._

_"I can't watch," I whispered and hid my face in my hands._

_"I can, this is better than tv," Finn stared forward, "What happens if you cut yourself?"_

_"I'll probably be taken to a mental institution like that girl in our math class, remember? She cut herself," Puck said while still staring at himself._

_I peeked through my fingers, "Are you gonna do it? Mom will be here soon."_

_Puck took a deep breath before moving the razor across his head. Finn chuckled in amazement while I just watched as my best friend's dark brown hair fell to the ground._

_Within 15 minutes, Puck was done and ran a hand over his new haircut, "Badass."_

_I stepped forward, "I cannot believe you just did that."_

_Finn laughed, "Dude, I can't wait until Dad sees this, he's gonna die laughing."_

_Puck smirked at us in the mirror, "Sars, stop worrying. Finn, I know, your dad's probably the only one who won't be mad."_

_"Finn! Sarah! Noah! Where are you? I'm back from the grocery store and can use some help!" Mom called down the hall._

_My eyes widened, "What are you gonna do?"_

_Puck shrugged, "Leave this room and hope for the best."_

_Finn led the way out to the car where Mom was leaning over getting the milk out of the front seat._

_She looked up, "There's just some-" she screamed and dropped a gallon of chocolate milk, "Noah David Puckerman! What in the world possessed you to do that to your head?"_

_Ok, so it was bad, but it was sort of funny. Mom was getting her cell phone out and dialing Ms. Ruth's number with such speed I'm surprised the keypad didn't break. Finn and Puck were snickering softly and I couldn't help but laugh a little at the whole thing._

_*End Flashback*_

I laughed softly at the memory as I finished putting the hair in the garbage can. Puck had ended up grounded for two weeks while Finn and I got one week, apparently allowing the act to be done was just as bad as holding the razor.

I looked up in the mirror and noticed my tiny baby bump. A set a hand on it and wondered if the baby was a boy, would he have a mohawk? I chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" I turned to see Mom leaning against the doorway.

I shrugged, "Nothing, just wondering if my baby's gonna have a mohawk."

Mom smiled and walked in to sit on the toilet, "Noah shaved his head."

I nodded and leaned against the counter, "Yeah."

"And?" Mom prompted.

I sighed, "And it's fine. It was his choice. I guess it didn't bother me as much as the name thing because he would have done it without a baby on the way."

"How'd it go when he went to talk to you?" Mom asked.

"He said he'll still go by Puck," I smiled.

Mom nodded, "He really does love you, baby."

I blushed, "I know."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laid back against my pillows and grabbed a magazine that I absentmindedly flipped through. My door opened and Puck walked through still in his work clothes, covered in oil and dirt.

"I'm so tired," Puck groaned and walked to sit on my bed.

I stuck my foot out and kicked him, "Don't sit on my clean sheets."

Puck gave a half-hearted smirk, "Sorry, I'll go change."

I set my magazine down, "You're actually tired. Are you ok?"

Puck turned from where he was halfway to the door. He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck, "Do you think...no, never mind."

Now I was intrigued. I sat up so I was kneeling on my mattress, "No, what is it?"

"I'm gonna take a shower first," Puck muttered and went upstairs to take a shower.

I sighed and returned to my previous position. He really looked upset. I wonder what was wrong.

Burt passed my door and I called out to him, "Burt! Come here."

Burt turned around and walked slightly in my room, "What's up?"

"Why's Puck upset?" I asked.

My step-dad shrugged and sighed, "He was like that for the last hour or so."

"Was it someone who came in or something?"

"Maybe, this girl came in that sort of looked like you and she had a little baby."

I looked down at my sheets. Would he really get upset over me being pregnant? We've known for almost four months. Did it have to do with him being a dad?

"Anything else?" Burt asked.

I shook my head, "No. Thanks though."

Burt nodded and left the room.

I reached to my table and grabbed my brush. Slowly, I started brushing out my curls as I thought about Puck and how he was trying to make himself into what he probably considered was a perfect dad.

Puck walked in my room quietly. Neither of us said anything as he came and sat down next to me on the bed. I was softly pulled against his chest and held tightly. Puck grabbed the brush from my hand and set it back on the table.

"Are you going to tell me what happened at work today?" I whispered.

"I saw your terrible future," Puck muttered into my hair.

I turned in his arms and looked at him, "What are you talking about?"

"This lady-she looked so much like you-came in with a baby girl. I told her to call her husband to come get her so she wouldn't have to wait in the garage when she said she wasn't married," Puck took a deep breath and looked away, "She said her baby's dad left a few weeks after she was born. I said sorry, but she told me it was fine, the dad's dad had abandoned him when he was young, so she just figured it ran in the family."

I had a feeling I knew where this was going and needed to stop it before it got to far, "Puck, stop, look at me," I put a finger on his chin and turned him, "You're going to be a great dad. No matter what your name is, what your hair looks like, or what your dad did to you."

"How do you know though?" Puck asked and I could sense a small bit of pleading in his voice.

I set my jaw, "Because I love you and know you. You're nothing like your dad, you're not even really like my dad, well maybe your humor, but that's it. Trust me, you'll be wonderful."

Puck put a kiss on my forehead, "Thank you. You're going to be a great mom, too."

I blushed and tried to ignore the feeling of doubt in my stomach, "Thanks."

Puck's mouth moved down against my own, "I love you."

I melted against him, "Love you too," I whispered against his throat.

Puck flipped me over and as his fingers wove through my hair, I realized that both of us were right. We were going to be a different type of parents, but we would figure it out in the end.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? Did you think this would actually happen with Puck? Sarah will have her own panic moments in the future about being a mom. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Thank you so, so much! I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations!_

_Tyra - Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!_

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I watched as tears formed in Sarah's eyes at her best friend's words. I had a feeling this moment was going to happen sooner or later.**_

_**One of Sarah's friends doesn't agree with her being pregnant and causes some drama.**_


	4. Best Friend Disappointed

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Just as Sarah thought her pregnancy was getting easier, Puck threw her for a loop and doubted his father skills. He wanted to change his name back to Noah, but Sarah fought and wouldn't allow it. Puck then decided to shave his head of the mohawk to look more like a dad and college student. To finish it off, Puck was scared that he'd be a bad dad because of his own. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Best Friend Disappointed_

**Puck's Point of View**

It was a hundred and two degrees. One hundred and freakin two degrees. I think I'm going to die even with the air conditioner on high.

I was sitting on the living room floor with Sarah between my legs, the two of us barely watching the news. Ms. Carole and Burt had gone to some birthing class. Kurt was out with Blaine trying to find somewhere cool. Finn went over Artie's to play video games. Grace was laying on the kitchen floor coloring a picture and making a birthday list, even though her birthday isn't for another two months.

The news started talking about how today broke the record for its previous temperature in history. I flicked off the tv and leaned back against the couch, the soft suede sticking to the sweat on my bare back.

"I'd rather be stuck in a snow storm," Sarah breathed.

I glanced at her face to see it a light red with stray pieces of fallen hair from her sloppy bun sticking to it, she looked miserable, "Do you need anything?"

She gave a weak smile, "Some ice would probably feel good."

I nodded and turned my head to the direction of the kitchen, "Grace! Bring us a cup of ice!"

Sarah laughed and slid down so her head was at the top of my thigh, "Don't boss your sister around."

I shrugged, "She's not doing anything and is already in the kitchen."

Sarah smiled and closed her eyes.

Grace slowly walked over to us, "Here you go."

"Thank you," I took the cup from Grace before she trudged back to where she came from.

I glanced at Sarah and got an idea. I grabbed an ice cube from the cup and set it in the middle of her chest under her chin.

Sarah gasped at the sudden coldness and sat up, sending the ice cube down into her grey tank top, "Noah!"

I laughed, "I thought you were calling me Puck."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "You put an ice cube on me!" she reached into her shirt and pulled out the quickly melting ice.

"What're you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

Sarah had a wicked gleam in her eye as she grabbed a handful of ice from the cup and reached into my basketball shorts where she dumped it.

"Sarah!" I yelled as I pushed her off me.

Sarah laughed, "Payback."

"That was really cold," I muttered, while picking the ice out.

The door bell rang and Sarah stood up, "I'll be right back."

"And I'll be waiting," I winked while staring at her bootie shorts.

Sarah laughed and walked away to the front door. I heard her open it and gasp. I was about to stand up when I heard her start talking.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"I came to see if you wanted to do something today," a girl answered, I vaguely recognized it as Sarah's friend Liz's voice.

"Um...I-I can't," Sarah choked out.

I stood and walked over to them.

As I came into view, Liz smiled, "Noah! You shaved your head!"

I nodded, "Yeah, hi Liz."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sarah wrap her arms around her protruding stomach.

Liz noticed this as well, "You ok, Sars? Are you sick?"

Sarah shook her head and stepped in front of me so I could wrap my own arms around her, "No, I'm fine."

Liz's eyes took in our joined arms and squinted her eyes. She walked forward and gently moved mine and Sarah's hands with slight difficulty. She gasped and jumped back, "Sarah, please tell me you just gained some weight."

Sarah broke from my grasp, "I'm sorry."

"How could you be so irresponsible?" Liz yelled, "Oh my God, Sarah, I thought you were better than this! But really, you're no different than all those cheerleaders! What were you thinking?"

I watched as tears formed in Sarah's eyes at her best friend's words. I had a feeling this moment was going to happen sooner or later.

"Liz, you don't understand," Sarah pleaded.

Liz raised her eyebrows, "What don't I understand? Are you not pregnant? Because it sure looks like it."

Sarah sobbed, "Yes, I'm pregnant, but-"

"But what?" Liz exploded, "Let me guess, Noah loves you and he promises to stand by you because I know you're keeping the baby, that's just the kind of person you are. How do you know he'll always be there?"

I snapped at her words and pushed Sarah behind me, "I think you should leave now."

Liz glared at me, "You're ruining her life, you know that. You're really letting her go through with this?"

I tried to ignore Sarah's soft cries from behind me as my gaze went red with fury, "Shut up and go away. Call Aiden and have him come get you."

"I broke up with Aiden when he started pushing me to do things I wasn't comfortable with. Looks like I made the right choice, wouldn't have wanted to end up like Sarah," Liz shot back.

I stepped forward, "Leave."

Liz sent one last glare at Sarah before turning and leaving the house. I watched her get in her car and drive off before turning to see my girlfriend now full blown crying behind me.

"Sarah," I whispered and pulled her in my arms, "Shh."

"She's right, she's right," Sarah cried, "I'm no better than Santana or Brittany or y-"

The words stopped on her lips and I froze. "Or you." The silent words echoed in my ears.

Sarah paused as well and stepped back, "No, Noah, I didn't say anything. I didn't mean it like that."

I shook my head, her voice screaming the unsaid words in my head. Somewhere in there, Liz's added as well, "You're ruining her life." A picture of Sarah with short, bright pink hair, tattoos, and piercings jumped into my head. She was gonna turn out like Quinn.

I walked past Sarah and went in the bathroom. I was vaguely aware of stripping from my few clothes and going underneath the freezing cold water. There was a pounding on the door, but I didn't lock it, they can come in whenever.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm such a girl. Throwing a little hissy fit just because my girlfriend and mother of my child kind of backhanded me. Hesitantly, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The pounding had stopped, but I could hear a soft sobbing from the other side of the door. I knew who was waiting for me, so I didn't bother pulling on my sweat soaked shorts. Instead, I threw on a towel and opened the door.

I was shocked, to say the least, when I saw my sister curled in the fetal position against the wall. It was then that I heard another cry come from Sarah's room and realized that she must be there.

I tried to cover myself as I lowered next to Grace, "What's wrong?" I winced at the gruffness in my voice, it didn't exactly sound soothing like I intended.

Grace looked up and rubbed her swollen eyes, "You and Sarah are fighting."

I sighed, "We're not fighting."

"Yeah you are," Grace rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid."

I stared down at the ground in silence.

"Are you getting rid of the baby now?" Grace whispered, "I heard what that girl told Sarah and what Sarah said. Is she gonna give the baby away?"

I glanced at Grace, understanding why she was crying. She thought she was going to lose another niece, or maybe nephew.

"I won't let that happen," I said softly.

Grace gave a weak smile before launching herself on me, "I'm always on your side, Noah."

I chuckled since that won't always be the case, but decided to just take the compliment, "Thanks monster."

Grace pulled away and wiped her eyes, "I'm not a monster."

I smiled and stood, tightly holding onto the towel, "How long has Sarah been in there for?"

Grace shrugged and stood as well, "She stopped beating the door after like five minutes."

I ran a hand over my head and sighed, "Thanks."

"Yup," Grace smiled softly, "Now I have to get back to my birthday list."

I laughed and watched her skip back to the kitchen. I made my way to Sarah's, and my, bedroom door. I cracked it open to see Sarah sobbing into her pillow with such force I was scared she was going to hurt herself.

I gently sat on the bed and pulled her on my lap against my chest. Sarah made no movement to recognize me and continued crying. I slowly ran a hand up her back and settled it on her neck.

After about ten minutes of nonstop tears, Sarah pulled away from my shoulder, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's fine," I whispered.

Sarah nodded and settled back down. Her head went underneath my chin, "Don't hate me, please."

"I could never hate you," I replied.

Sarah didn't reply and stayed put. After another moment of silence, she sat up and got off the bed, "It's too hot for this."

I laughed, "Take a cold shower, it feels good."

Sarah smirked and rubbed her red eyes, "I can tell."

I remembered that I hadn't changed and was still in the navy towel. I felt a blush rise to my face as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Well...you were crying...I needed to get to you."

Sarah smiled and watched me. Finally, she said, "I need some Asprin for my head. Get dressed."

I nodded at her back as she left the room. I slid down from the mattress and walked to the closet where I pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I smirked when I noticed Ms. Carole was actually putting my clothes in this closet and not the one upstairs that just contained a few of my clothes from her attempting to push me back up there.

After changing, I went into the kitchen where Sarah was laying next to Grace on the tile floor. They were laughing and talking softly.

I smiled at them and lowered myself down to the ground, "What're you guys doing?"

Grace's eyes widened and she giggled before rolling away, "You can't know."

I winked at Sarah before pretending to be hurt, "What? But I'm your big brother!"

Grace shrugged and smiled, "It's for you though."

Now I really was surprised, "What?"

Sarah smiled at me over Grace's head. When she attempted to wink, I lost it. My head fell down onto my arms as the laughter erupted from my chest. Sarah started laughing as well. She sounded so happy and different from earlier, making the grin on my face grow. Grace's giggle added into mine and Sarah's, but I had a feeling she had no idea why we were laughing.

Once we had laughed until our sides hurt, I saw a shine of sweat on both Sarah and Grace's faces, meaning I probably did as well.

I slowly sat up, "Anyone want ice cream?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Grace plopped down on the curb between me and Sarah with her chocolate dipped cone, "Thanks Noah."

"No problem monster," I smiled.

Grace rolled her eyes and set her head on Sarah's shoulder.

Sarah promptly pushed Grace off, "It's too hot."

Grace stuck her tongue out at the girl she considers a sister who just laughed.

I hit the back of Grace's head, "Don't stick your tongue out, it's rude. Put it to good use in your ice cream."

Grace laughed softly and took a bite of her cone. Sarah smiled and sipped her chocolate shake. I just shrugged and ate a spoonful of my sundae.

I watched as Sarah stared out in the parking lot at the passing cars. Her hand drew circles on her stomach as her tongue played with the straw in her cup.

I reached a hand behind Grace and touched Sarah's back softly, "You alright?" I whispered.

Sarah blinked and broke from her trance, "Yeah," she smiled, "Perfect."

Grace was unaware of what I said, but added in anyways, "Mine is perfect too. Do you guys want a bite?"

"No thanks," Sarah said softly.

Grace's big eyes turned towards me and I shook my head, "I'm good. Want some of my sundae though?"

Grace nodded and her small hands wrapped around mine on the bowl and spoon as she took a bite.

"Aww, how sweet," I froze at Santana's voice.

"Who's that with Sarah?" Brittany asked.

"I think that's Puck. Is that his daughter?" Sugar replied.

Sarah and I looked up to see the three of them walking towards us from Brittany's car. Grace barely paid attention as she continued licking the hot fudge off my spoon that I was still holding for her.

"What'd you do to your head Puckerman?" Santana asked.

"I shaved it," I answered.

Brittany and Sugar ignored us as they went in line to get their own ice cream. Santana, however, stood in front of us, "How's your summer been?"

"Good," Sarah smiled up at her.

Santana glanced down at her and noticed the baby bump, "Looks like little Puckerman is finally appearing."

Sarah nodded, "They make it a little difficult to sleep, but it's fine."

I stared at her, I didn't know Sarah was having a hard time sleeping. I realized I must have said that aloud when Santana started laughing.

"Are you that clueless that you don't even notice when your girlfriend can't sleep? Don't you sleep in the same bed?" Santana smirked.

Before I could shoot back, Sarah opened her mouth, "He falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow and I've never mentioned it before."

Santana shrugged and looked up at Brittany who was calling her over to order, "I gotta go. Save us these spots?"

Sarah and I nodded as Santana stepped around us to join Brittany and Sugar.

"She's always fun," I muttered.

Sarah laughed, "She's nice," she said to defend the Latina.

I rolled my eyes, "Because of," I nodded my head at Grace eating her cone between us.

Sarah smirked and silently offered her drink. I nodded and took a sip of the shake.

"Can I have some?" Grace asked.

I took another drink before passing it back to Sarah and shook my head, "No, you've had enough. Eat your own ice cream."

Sarah laughed, "Finish your own and maybe when you're done I'll give you some."

Grace nodded and quickly started eating her ice cream. Sarah and I laughed while watching her.

The sound of sandals hitting cement sounded and soon enough, Brittany and Sugar were sitting next to Sarah with Santana on my other side.

Brittany struck up a conversation with Grace while Sugar talked to Sarah about her new summer wardrobe.

Santana elbowed my stomach, "Why the hair?"

I shrugged, "I'm gonna be a dad."

Santana nodded in understanding and took a bite of her blizzard, "What's with Sarah?"

I glanced at my girlfriend to see her sitting cross legged in front of Sugar talking about her new maternity clothes. I turned back to Santana and took a deep breath, "Her best friend-well, now ex best friend-came over this morning and yelled at Sarah for getting pregnant and ruining her life and all this other crap." The anger I felt earlier returned with each word I spit from my mouth.

Santana knew this and put a hand on my knee, "Calm down, it's over."

"Yeah, we were almost over," I whispered, "I swear I thought Sarah was going to break up with me."

"She wouldn't do that," Santana assured.

"I hope not," I muttered.

"You should take her on a date," Santana suggested.

"We already go on dates, plus we live together," I told her.

"Going to pick out maternity clothes or buy pregnancy books doesn't count as a date, idiot," Santana scoffed, "Do something romantic."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know if I'm actually good in that department."

"I know, I dated you," Santana muttered, "Just think of something. Maybe take her out to a fancy dinner and a movie or," she hit the back of my head, "Take her out in the middle of the night. She can't sleep anyways, might as well have some fun."

I nodded and glanced back at Sarah who was now laughing with the other girls. I could do that, either one of those options was doable, maybe I'll combine them.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke to Sarah's foot kicking my thigh. The blankets were off of us and we were in as little clothing as possible. It was still so, so hot.

"Sarah," I whispered.

Sarah's movement stopped and I heard her start to snore, or at least pretend to.

"Sarah, I know you're awake," I said.

Sarah flipped over so she was facing me, "You didn't have to wake up for me."

"You kicked me," I stated.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get comfortable," Sarah said softly.

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1:13, "You haven't fallen asleep in the two hours since we came in here?"

Sarah blushed in the moonlight and shook her head.

I sighed and put my arms out, "Come here."

"No, I can't squish her," Sarah moved farther away from me against the wall.

My arms fell to my sides, "Her?"

Sarah blushed again, "I think our baby's a girl, I should have told you."

"No, it's fine," I whispered. A girl. Wow. Of course, that's just her opinion, the baby could be a boy. We didn't know yet.

"Maybe I will be able to sleep if we're closer to you," Sarah smiled.

I smiled back and pulled her against my chest, careful to not hurt her stomach, "Close your eyes."

I felt Sarah's eyelashes brush against my skin and tried to push away the feeling that I was going to start sweating soon from the close contact and heat.

"Thanks...for everything," Sarah whispered.

My hand knotted itself in the back of Sarah's tank top, "You're welcome."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? Santana was in it again, only because she's one of my favorite characters. Do you like when she's in it? Are there any certain people you want to see? After next chapter, I've sort of run out of ideas, so can you please give me some? Thanks so much! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Thanks for reviewing! I love hearing your opinions!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I blinked and realized why I felt like I was flying, someone was carrying me through the house.**_

_**Sarah and Puck have some fun next chapter.**_


	5. A Great Surprise

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah's best friend, Liz, came over to surprise her only to get a surprise herself. Upon hearing Sarah was pregnant, Liz screamed at her for being so irresponsible. After she left, Sarah had a moment where she really did believe Liz. Puck had to leave the room and clear his head before he could assure Grace and Sarah that everything was ok. While getting ice cream, Santana advised Puck that maybe taking Sarah on a real date would be the best idea. Sarah told Puck she thinks their baby is a girl. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_A Great Surprise_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I was having an amazing dream. Rosalie, mine and Puck's beautiful baby girl, was running in the park picking flowers. Her dark, curly brown hair was flying around her head while her bright hazel eyes shined in excitement. Rose's lilac dress spun around her in a bubble. Out of no where, Puck came running and grabbed Rose, tossing her over his shoulder in the process. Rose screamed at her father and laughed, it sounded like a bell.

I was woken by the feeling of warmth against me. I was lifted in the air, almost like I was floating. It was such a comforting feeling to go along with the dream. Nothing could go wrong. I could feel a soft light against my eyelids and opened them. I blinked and realized why I felt like I was flying, someone was carrying me through the house.

My breathing quickened, someone was taking from the house. I struggled against the strong arms around me. I was about to scream for Puck when his very voice spoke.

"Shh, it's just me Sars, it's alright."

I turned myself to look up at him, "Where are we going?"

Puck adjusted me against his shoulder so he could open the front door, "It's a surprise."

I sighed and put my arms around his neck, "What time is it?"

"12:30," Puck answered while closing and locking the door.

"So I finally fall asleep within ten minutes and have a peaceful, wonderful dream and you wake me up?" the volume of my voice increased towards the end.

"Hey, shh," Puck ran a hand over my hair before setting me in the passenger seat of his truck, "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

I rolled my eyes as the door closed. This better just be the two of us; I was wearing shorts, one of Puck's long sleeves, and no shoes; not exactly the partying kind of outfit.

The driver's side door opened and Puck hopped in. He quickly started the car and drove from our house.

"Do Mom and Burt know what you're doing?" I asked.

Puck shook his head, "No, I'm the only who knows, well Santana suggested it so she sort of knows. We should be back in a couple hours, though, before anyone is up."

"What about clothes?" I looked Puck over and noticed he had changed from his pajamas into jean shorts and a nicer t-shirt.

"Where we're going, you don't need special clothes," I opened my mouth to interrupt and say that I want to look special anyways, when Puck started talking again, "But I put an outfit for you in the backseat because I know you still want to look nice since this is sort of a date."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Puck navigated the dark roads to who knows where, "You can change if you want."

I nodded and reached behind me to grab a plastic bag. I looked in it to see one of the outfits I bought that day we went maternity clothes shopping. Surprisingly, it matched. I glanced at Puck before lifting my hips from the seat and slipping off my soft shorts. I replaced them with the jean ones Puck packed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Puck watching me from the side of his own eyes. I smirked before wiggling out of my shirt, the seat belt making it slightly difficult.

Puck took a deep breath, "Focus," I heard him whisper to himself.

I laughed and tugged on the silky, navy t-shirt. I folded and placed my clothes in the plastic bag and returned it where I got it. I pulled down the mirror and brushed my fingers through my bed head.

"There's a brush in the glove box," Puck said softly.

I glanced at him to see he was still breathing deeply. I laughed again and grabbed out the brush. After brushing out the knots, I turned to Puck, "Are we almost there?"

He nodded, "Close."

I leaned back against the seat and tried not to shut my eyes, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you," Puck sang softly.

I laughed and cracked open an eye, "Jerk."

Puck smirked, "That's harsh."

I shrugged, "You deserve it. Now, tell me where you're taking me."

"I don't have to. We're here," Puck stopped the truck, turning off the headlights as he did so.

I turned from him and glanced out into darkness. There was nothing there. It was like we were in a black hole. I was slightly scared.

"Puck," I sighed.

"Wait," Puck smiled and jumped from the car.

I squinted my eyes to try and follow his figure through the night. I jumped as the hood was thrown open. Suddenly, I was thrown into a bright light, well, as bright as strings of Christmas lights across trees could be at 12:45 in the morning.

I gasped while taking in everything, "Noah, what is this?"

Puck's head popped back into the truck, "Come on, I'll show you."

I slid down from the truck and walked to meet him at the front of the truck where I noticed some jumper cables and electric chords were sticking out.

Puck grabbed my hand, "Recognize it?"

I looked around and smiled, "The river bank."

"Yeah," Puck breathed before kissing me, "You're so smart."

I laughed and gave him a last kiss before pushing him away, "Why'd you do this?"

Puck shrugged and wrapped an arm around my waist, "We needed to go on a date. A real date, not just going out to buy pregnancy clothes and books or taking my little sister to get ice cream on the hottest day of the year."

"So you chose the middle of the night to go on one?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a surprise," Puck smiled.

I melted a little and kissed him again, "Well, thank you."

"Here, follow me," Puck dragged me to the back of the truck and flipped down the tailgate.

I let out a squeak when he lifted me into the air and onto the bed of the truck. Puck jumped up next to me. I stepped back as Puck walked past me and grabbed his iPod which he put into a speaker he must have packed.

I bit my lip in excitement as the new country song, Drunk on You by Luke Bryan started playing.

Puck came over and put his hands on my waist, "We didn't really do much dancing at prom and I figured this song was perfect for right now."

I nodded and smiled at the memory of that night. As Puck twirled me around, I laughed and put my head against his chest.

When the song ended, Puck slowly brought me down to the ground and kissed me as hard as he's ever done, excluding all those times that ended in something more. I rolled on his front and ran my hands down his arms, weaving our fingers together when I reached his own hands.

Puck broke away and sat up, "I brought us something."

"Yeah?" I ran a hand down his cheek, "And what's that?"

Puck scooted backwards, making me laugh, until he hit the back of the truck. He pulled over a basket and opened it up to grab out a small box of strawberries.

I laughed, "Are strawberries your favorite fruit or something?"

Puck rolled his eyes and opened the box, "They're just so good. Plus, I like seeing you with juice coming down your mouth."

I smiled and popped one in my mouth, "They are delicious."

Puck wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb, "Yes they are."

I laughed and picked up a strawberry, "Want some?" I placed it in my mouth.

Puck smirked before tossing one in the air and catching it.

I placed a kiss on his lips and smiled at the taste of strawberries.

"You taste good," Puck whispered.

I laughed, "So do you."

Puck's fingers went slowly through my hair and tickled the back of my neck, "I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered with a smile.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck's breath was warm against the back of my neck as we watched the stars in the sky.

"This feels a lot like our first date," Puck muttered.

I nodded, "I think after we watched the stars, you gave me something that no one else had."

I felt Puck smirk in my hair, "Your first kiss."

In return, I kissed his wrist that was hanging over my shoulder, "You've given me so much."

"I don't know," Puck mumbled and I knew his face probably had a faint blush on it.

I twisted in his lap to face him, "My first kiss, my first time, my first prom, my first boyfriend, my first baby."

"Only four out of six of those could be considered acceptable for a 16 year old," Puck said softly.

I rolled my eyes, "So what? We'll make the most out of the baby and our first time really was great."

Puck chuckled and smirked, "Yeah."

I kissed the side of his mouth, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Puck smiled, "But I don't understand why you're always thanking me."

I shrugged, "For all those things I just said and more. You're the best."

Puck nodded, "I'll have to agree with you there."

I laughed and moved down so my head was against his stomach. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I could nap for a little bit before we had to leave and go back home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke to the sounds of birds and the warmth of sunlight against my skin. Wait...birds and sunlight? I shot up from where I was laying against Puck and looked around. The sun looked like it had just risen. I threw off the blanket that was draped across my legs and crawled over to where Puck's iPod was still softly playing music. 6:42.

I spun around and started hitting Puck, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Puck's hand lazily hit mine away from his chest, "Sars, stop, one more minute."

"No, get up right now Noah Puckerman! It's 6:42 in the morning! We were supposed to be home hours ago!" I started hitting him with the blanket.

Puck's hazel eyes shot open, "What?"

"We have to go home!" I turned off his iPod and gathered up the blankets and strawberries.

Puck hurried and jumped down from the tailgate before helping me, "Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

I ran to the passenger side, "Because I just woke up!"

Puck yanked out all the jumper cables and electric chords, "I'll get those later," he muttered while slamming the hood shut.

"Hurry! Burt leaves for work at 7:15 and you know he checks on everyone before he goes!" I jumped up and down in my seat as Puck started the truck.

Puck floored the gas and we were shot backwards onto the road. I bit my lip as the truck flew towards our house. If we were caught, Mom and Burt would get the wrong idea and this time we really didn't do anything, honest. Ok, so yeah we made out for a while, but that's as far as anything went. Puck was right when he said it was similar to our first date.

Within what seemed like half the usual time, Puck was pulling the truck into the driveway. We hurried and ran inside only to be stopped at the kitchen. Mom and Burt were sitting at the table talking softly over cups of coffee.

They looked up when we entered and Burt stood, "Where in the world were you two?"

My throat went dry and all my mouth could do was gape open and closed.

"I'm sorry, it's all my fault," Puck started, "I took Sarah out on what I thought would be a romantic date because God knows we need one."

Mom stood next to Burt and I winced at her large stomach and sleep deprived eyes, "I got out of bed at two in the morning to go to the bathroom and decided to just peak in on everyone. Imagine my surprise when I find my daughter and her boyfriend not in their beds. I went in the living room, thinking you two might have fallen asleep there while watching a movie, but I was wrong. So I waited and waited and waited at the front door until Burt came out an hour later wondering what happened. Once explaining the situation, we decided it be best if we just waited for you two to make your appearance."

"I'm sorry, Mom, we should have left a note," I pleaded, silently begging to not be grounded.

"Save it," Mom held up a hand, "Go to your rooms."

Puck and I started walking down the hall when Burt called out, "Your real rooms! Puckerman, that means upstairs."

We stopped walking in front of my room and Puck sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen asleep."

"That's ok," I smiled softly, "It was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was," Puck whispered and kissed my forehead, "See you in a few hours."

"Ok," I watched as he started walking up the stairs to his room with Finn and Kurt.

Slowly, I turned the door knob and walked into my room. I fell on the bed with a sigh. So we got caught. We'll just explain what we did in a few hours when Mom and Burt calmed down. It was worth it though, last night really was amazing.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I wanted to get this one done quickly so I could start on the next chapter because I came up with the idea and don't want to forget it. So sorry if this one's a little rushed. Next chapter might be a long one, but it'll be fun and have Puck and Sarah have another little go at practicing being parents. Is this story going as well as the last one? Which one's better? I'd love to hear your thoughts! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Thank you! Yeah, I like Santana a lot more when she's not being mean or anything like that! Though she is funny sometimes when she is._

_Tyra - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I sighed and rested my head on the back of the car seat before starting the car. Please, please, please make this the only bad thing that happens today.**_

_**Puck and Sarah try their hand at parenting again...and everything goes just as well as last time with Beth. (For those who didn't read Never Forgotten Past and want to know what happened or those who just want to remember, it's Chapter 54: Sneak Peak.)**_


	6. Recipe for Disaster

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck took Sarah out on a date in the middle of the night. The two had fun and ended up staying out for too long. Burt and Carole weren't exactly happy to see them when they returned. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Recipe for Disaster_

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah and I stood at the front door as we watched Ms. Carole, Burt, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, and Sam drive away to the amusement park. The reason the two of us weren't going was because we were grounded for sneaking out in the middle of the night. The reason Grace wasn't going was because she didn't like roller coasters and was probably too short to go on them anyways, at least that's what I told her.

"I don't know if I'm mad or relieved," Sarah said.

I nodded, "At least this was our only punishment."

"I don't think it's fair that Blaine and Sam get to go though," Sarah muttered while walking back to the living room, "It's like they're replacing us."

I shrugged while plopping down on the couch, "Kurt wants to spend as much time as possible with Blaine before New York while Finn just wants someone to help him forget Rachel."

Sarah leaned into me, "What are we going to do today?"

I was about to answer when there was a loud scream from the bathroom. Sarah and I shot up from the couch to run down the hall.

I started pounding on the door, "Grace! Is that you?"

"You idiot, of course that's her," Sarah scolded before turning back to the door, "Gracie, what's wrong? Do you need me in there?"

The door opened and Grace ran at me crying, "Noah! It hurts!"

"What hurts?" I asked and bent down so we were eye level.

In response, Grace opened her mouth and I winced; all her teeth were covered in blood.

"What happened?" I asked softly while holding her chin to get a better look.

"Oh my God," Sarah whispered while sliding down the wall. I glanced at her and saw her pale face and wide eyes. I forgot, she can't do blood.

"Sars, how about you go get Grace a wash cloth and a popsicle," I told her slowly, assuming I knew what happened.

Sarah nodded and carefully stood to run in the kitchen and do as I said.

I turned back to Grace and led her in the bathroom, "What happened?" I repeated.

"My-my-my tooth came out," Grace whimpered.

I lifted her up onto the counter, "Which one?"

Grace slowly opened her mouth and pointed with her tongue, "This one."

I put a hand on Grace's head, "Calm down, Sarah will be back in a second with the wash cloth and popsicle."

"Will they be red so I can't see the blood?" Grace wiped her eyes.

I was going to say yes when I realized Sarah might not have dealt with lost teeth before, so instead I said, "Want me to make sure?"

Grace quickly shook her head and grabbed my hand, "Don't leave."

I hid a smile and squeezed her fingers, "Don't worry. Now, where's the tooth?"

Grace pointed over to the sink where there was a small puddle of blood surrounding one of the biggest teeth she's ever spit out.

"You must have lost a molar," I stated.

Grace's eyes widened, "What?"

I chuckled, "It's alright, nothing bad's gonna happen."

Sarah slowly walked in, "Is everything ok?"

We nodded and I took the stuff from Sarah, smiling when I saw she got a cherry popsicle and red wash cloth. I unwrapped the popsicle and wet the wash cloth.

"Open," I instructed Grace.

She opened her mouth and reached for the popsicle. I chuckled and shoved the wash cloth in her mouth before passing over the frozen ice.

Grace nodded a thanks and continued sucking on the wash cloth. I gently lifted her down and watched as she walked off to the living room.

"How'd you do that?" Sarah asked.

I turned to her and raised my eyebrows, "Do what?"

"That," Sarah pointed behind her, "Take care of Grace."

"Oh," I shrugged, "She's always been losing teeth, that might actually be her last one. Anyways, she's pretty easy to calm down and stuff."

Sarah watched me as if she was thinking about something. Finally, she said, "You're unpredictable."

I laughed and grabbed her hand, "Come on, let's go make sure she's ok."

We were halfway to the couch when my phone rang _Beth_. I smiled while fishing it out of my pocket, "Hello," I greeted.

"Hi Noah, would you like to spend time with Beth today?" Shelby asked.

"Of course, I could even pick her up," I told her while sitting between Sarah and Grace.

"That'd be great. Is there anything I should pack for her?" I could hear Beth babbling in the background as her mom talked on the phone.

"Um," I glanced down at Sarah and Grace, "Maybe her bathing suit so she could run around in the sprinkler with Grace and some outside clothes."

"How about her pajamas?" Shelby slowly asked.

My mind went blank, "Sorry?"

"I was thinking and maybe I could use a night out with my sister and friends while you could use a night with Beth," Shelby said.

I smiled, "That should be fine."

"Did you ask Carole?" Shelby warned.

I groaned, "No."

"Noah, I can't give Beth to you when you don't have permission," Shelby sighed.

"Please, can't you just give her to me and then I'll ask permission later?" I pleaded, now both Sarah and Grace were staring up at me.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit," Shelby gave in and my smile widened.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I helped Grace down from my truck while Sarah grabbed Beth. We were at the park, trying to do something outside before the impending storm hit. I had called Ms. Carole and told her what we were doing. When she said Beth could stay the night, I had let out a small 'Yes,' which only increased when she told me they were planning on staying the night in a nearby hotel and won't be home until dinner time.

Grace automatically ran off to the swings and I followed Sarah and Beth to the slide.

"Ready for the slide, Bethie?" Sarah asked.

Beth smiled and clapped her hands.

I chuckled while wrapping an arm around Sarah's waist, "Ready for a night with Daddy, Sarah, and Aunt Grace?"

Beth screamed and jumped from Sarah's arms to my own.

I placed a kiss on her head before setting her on top of the slide, "Alright, monkey face, here we go."

Beth went up and down the slide for a good fifteen minutes, making Sarah and I laugh constantly. I turned to see Grace swinging in content by herself.

Grace caught my eye and waved, "Noah! Look how high I am!"

I nodded, "Cool, but be careful!"

"Watch!" Grace smiled before jumping off at the top.

"No Grace!" I yelled as she flew through the air.

Sarah looked up from where she was catching Beth at the bottom of the slide, "What'd she-" the words stopped on her lips when Grace crashed to the ground with a scream.

I ran to my sister with Sarah on my heels, Beth in her arms. I fell to the ground next to Grace and carefully adjusted her so she was in my lap.

"Hey, hey, look at me, Gracie, look here," I prodded gently.

Grace's cries continued, but she looked up, "I'm s-sorry Noah."

I ignored her plea and ran a finger under her eye to wipe away the tears, "What hurts?"

"Just my knees and hands," Grace cried.

"I'll go see if Shelby packed any band-aids in Beth's diaper bag," Sarah whispered to me.

"I have a first-aid kit under the passenger seat," I muttered back.

Sarah nodded and walked away with a silent, scared Beth.

I turned back to Grace, "Can I look?"

Grace nodded and turned her face into my chest, her sobs racking through her as her tears soaked my shirt.

I carefully unfolded her knees and inspected the damage. There were just small cuts with tiny drips of blood coming from them along with a few bits of gravel in them. I gently grabbed her hands and sighed in relief when she didn't scream, they weren't broken. However, the skin was slightly hanging off with a little blood.

"I don't think you broke anything," I whispered.

Grace looked up at me, "Is that good?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, that's good monster."

"I'm really, really sorry Noah," Grace whimpered.

I sighed, "It's alright, just don't do it again."

Grace quickly nodded, "I would never do that again, my hands and knees sting too bad to do that again."

I smiled and wiped away a stray piece of hair stuck to her forehead, "Sarah and Beth will be back soon."

As if on cue, Sarah came running up with Beth in one arm and the first-aid kit, a water bottle, and cloth in the other.

"Here you go," Sarah breathed while sitting down next to me.

I opened the first-aid kit, "Alright, Gracie, this might sting," I pulled out a bottle of antiseptic.

Grace winced at the first spray and grabbed Sarah's hand, careful not to hurt her own.

After cleaning up Grace's first knee, I placed a big band-aid over it, "One down, one to go."

Beth crawled forward and kissed Grace's covered knee, "It kay, Daddy fix."

Sarah and I smiled while Grace laughed, "Thanks Bethie. You're right, your dad'll fix me right up."

"I'm not _your_ dad though," I poked Grace's stomach with a chuckle.

Grace smiled and shied away, "Are you almost done?"

I nodded, "I just have to fix up your other knee then we can go home."

Grace leaned back against Sarah and stared up at the sky, "Is it going to rain?"

Sarah looked up as well, "Looks like it," she brushed Grace's hair back, "It'll be ok though."

"Ouch," Grace screeched and kicked her leg into my stomach when I sprayed more antiseptic on her cut.

I groaned and dropped the bottle and band-aid, "Grace Marie Puckerman, what was that for?"

"I'm sorry," Grace muttered, "I didn't mean to. It's your fault though."

"What?" I breathed while looking up.

"You sprayed stinging stuff on me," Grace glared.

"Because you jumped off the swings," I shot back.

"Alright! Stop!" Sarah put a hand up, "Both of you! Puck, can you please fix Grace up so we can go home?"

"Sure," I cleaned Grace up in silence, ignoring her occasional moans and groans.

I finally sat back on my heels, "There you go, good as new."

"Thank you," Grace said quietly.

"No problem," I sighed and pulled Beth over, "What do you want to do now monkey face?"

"Swim, Daddy!" Beth smiled.

Sarah laughed softly while standing, "Should we go home and set up the pool then?"

I stood with Beth, "Come on Grace."

Grace tried standing and whimpered when she rocked forward onto her knees.

I sighed and passed Beth over to Sarah before bending down to wrap an arm around Grace's waist, "Up kiddo."

Grace's hands wound themselves around my neck as I helped her stand.

"What do you say?" I asked once she was on her feet.

Grace smirked, "Thank you, Noah."

"And?" I prompted with a similar smirk.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You're the best."

"Yeah I am," I laughed and tickled her.

"Me! Tickle me, Daddy!" Beth bounced in Sarah's arms.

"You wanna get get tickled?" I asked Beth and grabbed her, "We'll have to see about that!" I tickled her stomach and Beth screeched in response.

After a mini tickle fight, Sarah announced that we should get going before the storm hit if we want to go swimming. Once in the truck, I sighed and rested my head on the back of the car seat before starting it. Please, please, please make this the only bad thing that happens today.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I watched the water from the hose fill up the blow up pool Ms. Carole bought a few weeks ago. I could hear Grace and Beth running around behind me, laughing and talking, or babbling on Beth's part.

"Hey," I looked up at Sarah's soft voice.

"Hey," I smiled and took in her towel thrown across her shoulders, "You going swimming too? There's like a foot of water."

Sarah shrugged and knelt down next to me, "I thought this might be one of the last times I'll be able to swim without fear of getting made fun of."

"What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

Sarah slowly removed the towel to reveal her navy, two piece bathing suit, "Look at this," her hand ghosted over the baby bump.

"You're not fat," I assured her.

Sarah groaned and tears formed in her eyes, "I know, I'm pregnant, but still..."

"You know what?" I asked and Sarah shook her head, "You go swimming today, but I'll still take you swimming the rest of the summer as well, whenever you want."

Sarah quickly shook her head, "No! I can't let people see me like this!"

"And they won't," I grabbed her hand and squeezed softly, "We'll go to the river bank all the other times, no one will see us there."

"Ok," Sarah whispered, "Thanks."

"Yup," I smiled and turned back to the pool, "You sure you want to go in this? It's like 60 degrees."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, it'll be fun. Besides, it's gonna rain any second now, not like we'll be in there for a while."

I looked up at the sky and nodded, the clouds were getting darker and there wasn't a hint of blue sky in sight, "We'll have to make sure to get them out if we see lightning."

Sarah chuckled, "If Grace doesn't run screaming."

I laughed and looked back at her, "You're right, we'll have to grab Beth out to follow Grace inside."

Sarah smiled and glanced down at the pool, "I think it's ready."

I nodded and turned to Grace and Beth, "You two ready to go swimming?"

"Yes!" Grace came running over with her towel flying behind her.

Beth looked confused at first before catching on and running over as well. Suddenly, she stopped and screamed.

Grace stopped and turned around. I groaned and pushed up off the ground before making my way over to her. What else could go wrong today?

"What's wrong, Beth?" I picked her up and looked around, maybe she stepped on a rock or something.

"Puck," I looked up at Sarah's pale face, "I think she stepped on a bee."

"What? There aren't any bees here," I scoffed.

"No, look," Sarah came over and gently held Beth's leg as the two year old cried. She looked at the bottom of Beth's foot, "See, it's all swollen and it looks like there's a stinger in there."

"Noah, there's a bees' nest on the ground over here," Grace spoke up from where she was walking around near where her and Beth were playing.

I glanced behind me and saw that Grace was right, there was a big brown ball a little ways away from her with bees covering it, "Grace, walk away from that and watch where you step."

"Puck, is she allergic to bees?" Sarah asked softly.

I blinked and looked down at my squirming, screaming, crying daughter, "I don't know...I don't know...oh my God...what if something bad happens?" I felt my heart start to beat faster and I was struggling to breathe.

"Nothing bad'll happen," Sarah whispered so only I could hear, "Pass her here then go get a drink of water to clear your head."

I carefully handed her Beth, "How do we get the stinger out?"

Sarah bit her lip, "I think we have two options," she took a deep breath and tried to calm Beth, "One, we look up how to do it on the computer. Two," she locked eyes with me, "We take her to the doctors."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I took a deep breath and filled out the form on the clip board on my lap.

_Name: _Beth Joyce Pucker

I stopped and groaned, I'd need a new form to fill out now.

Sarah looked up from the still crying Beth in her arms, both her's and Grace's attempt to calm her having gone to waste, "What's wrong?"

"I started writing Puckerman instead of Corcoran," I muttered.

"It's ok," Sarah put a soft hand on my arm, "Just put a line through it and continue writing."

"It'll look weird though," I fought.

"You're her father, it's not weird," Sarah turned back to Beth, "You're helping Shelby raise her. Just write down your name."

I nodded and looked back at the paper, continuing to write down Beth's information.

_Father:_

I took a breath before writing down the truth. Heck, if I didn't, they might not be able to treat her or whatever without calling Shelby and I couldn't let that happen.

_Father: _Noah David Puckerman

Sarah glanced down and smiled, "There you go."

I smiled back at her then down at Beth, "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you medicine."

After finishing the forms, I brought them up to the nurse at the front desk, "Here you go. Will she be helped soon? I don't know if she's allergic to bees, so I want to get her treated right away."

The nurse smiled and nodded, "You'll just have to wait a few more minutes. Dr. Benson's room is almost ready."

I glanced back at my girls and sighed, "Is the doctor a girl? Because I know my sister and girlfriend prefer girl doctors. I don't know about Beth, but...I don't know...just to be safe."

"Yes," the nurse nodded, "She's the only one here today."

"Alright, great," I walked back to Sarah, Beth, and Grace, "She should be ready in a few minutes."

Sarah, Grace, and I continued trying to calm down Beth as she kicked her feet and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Beth Corcoran?" the nurse announced.

I quickly stood and grabbed Beth from Sarah's arms, "Here, we're here."

Sarah stood as well, "Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head and lowered my voice, "I'll be fine. I have a feeling the storm's gonna pick up soon anyways, Grace will need someone else with her."

Sarah nodded and placed a kiss on my lips, "Alright, I'll be here if you need anything," she put a kiss on Beth's screaming head, "Good luck, Bethie."

I was walking through the doors after the nurse when the first crash of thunder sounded. I glanced behind my shoulder to see Grace yell softly and jump. I groaned as the door swung shut behind me, could today go any worse?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Like I said, Beth doesn't appear to be having an allergic reaction, but if she starts to get one of the symptoms on this list, call me," Dr. Benson told me while pointing at the pamphlet in my hands.

I nodded, "Thanks again. I don't think I would have been able to pull out the stinger myself even with Sarah's help."

"It's no problem," Dr. Benson smiled, "I get a lot of these types of injuries with first time parents."

I adjusted the now drowsy Beth against my shoulder before signing one last paper, "I'll make sure to call in the morning to tell you the medicine effects."

"Call in two days as well, I want to make sure she's ok," Dr. Benson nodded while holding open the door, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, goodbye," I smiled and walked through. I was making my way over to Sarah and Grace when I heard one of them cry. It took me two seconds to realize it was Grace.

The storm hadn't let up one bit in the half hour since it started, actually it got worse; the lightning and thunder increasing in brightness and sound. Grace must have had a panic attack or something.

"Are you two ready to go?" I asked.

Grace jumped on me, "Make it stop Noah."

Sarah gave me a tired look while taking Beth from my arms, "So what's the diagnosis?"

I looked over Grace's head, "Dr. Benson got the stinger out, got the swelling down, and gave me some medicine for Beth to take."

Sarah nodded as she ran a finger down Beth's cheek, "She seems tired."

"Yeah, Dr. Benson already gave her some medicine for the pain," I squirmed under Grace's pressure, "Please, monster, get off."

Grace sobbed in my shirt, "It's too loud and scary."

"We should get going," I suggested.

"We _need_ to get going," Sarah muttered under her breath.

I gave her a look as I gave up on trying to drag Grace and just brought her in my arms. I wonder what happened while I was in there.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I rocked Beth back and forth in my arms as she finally drifted off to sleep. I sat on the couch next to Sarah, "Alright, spill, what happened while I was with Beth in the doctor's office?"

Sarah sighed and put her head on my shoulder, glancing around to make sure Grace wasn't in ear shot, "She panicked, like full out panicked. One of the nurses actually offered to get Dr. Benson to see if she could get some medicine for her."

I groaned, "Did she start hyperventilating?"

Sarah nodded, "And sweating and whining for her big brother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do," I ran a hand over my face, "I knew she was going to need me, but the thought of Beth having an allergic reaction scared the crap out of me."

"It's not your fault," Sarah whispered and stroked my cheek, "You know, you're a great dad and brother."

I smirked and turned to her, "Really?"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled while folding her legs underneath her and staring at me, "You knew how to handle Grace losing her tooth and when she jumped off the swings and Beth getting the bee sting-"

"I did not know what to do with Beth," I interrupted, "I took her to the freakin doctors' because I was scared."

"For the right reasons," Sarah poked my shoulder, "Noah, you're an amazing dad, why don't you see that?"

I glanced down at Beth and shrugged, "Because it's just natural, I guess."

Sarah hugged me, "And that's why I love you."

I smirked, "Thanks."

A particularly loud blast of thunder sounded and a scream came from down the hall. Sure enough, Grace came running in and jumped on the couch, promptly shoving her head underneath the blanket.

I sighed, "Grace, come out from there."

"No," Grace sobbed.

Sarah put a hand on her back, "Gracie, wanna go get some dinner? I think we have some mac and cheese in the cupboards that I could cook up."

Grace poked her head out, "Could I have chips too?"

I laughed, "Only if you get out from underneath that blanket and set the table."

Grace nodded and ran from the room.

Before Sarah could stand, I nudged her, "Look, you got her to calm down."

Sarah smirked, "For five seconds. The storm's supposed to last all day because of the temperature and-"

I caught her off in a kiss, "Shut up because I'm done with school and don't care how a storm is made."

I could feel Sarah's face blush, but she smiled, "I have to get dinner ready."

"Alright, Momma," I teased.

Sarah spun around and started walking backwards, "Whatever, Poppa, just get in the kitchen in ten after you're done caring for the baby."

I chuckled and leaned my head back against the couch, watching Sarah walk away. I ran a finger down Beth's arm and smiled when her hand wrapped around it. She was mine and I wanted her so badly that I think I might take Grace's suggestion and ask Shelby for custody.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah's mouth was warm against my own as we made out in our bed. We had put Beth in Grace's room for the night, hoping that would help Grace since the storm was still going strong.

However, we were wrong when the door flew open and Grace came running in, Beth dangling from her arms.

Sarah quickly pushed me off and dove under our covers, she wasn't exactly fully clothed. I could feel her struggle to get her pajama shirt back on.

I pulled the sheets up over myself as I sat up, "Grace! What are you doing?"

"I can't do it, Noah," she cried, "I can't be strong for Beth. It's too scary."

I reached forward and took a whimpering Beth from her arms, "Get up here."

Sarah's head popped out, "What?" she hissed.

I shrugged and adjusted ourselves so Grace could squeeze between us.

"Gracie," Sarah started softly once Grace was comfortable against my arm, "Tonight, could you be careful not to kick my stomach?"

Grace turned and wiped her eyes, "Sure, I don't want to hurt the baby."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks."

Grace nodded and closed her eyes before moving as close to me as she possibly could. I rubbed Beth's back and closed my own eyes.

"Noah," Grace whispered.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Thanks for being the best big brother in the entire universe," Grace sighed before drifting off to sleep.

I cracked an eye open to see Sarah smiling softly, "Told you so," she breathed.

I smiled back and reached a hand over to rub her stomach, "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"Shh," Beth mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh and neither could Sarah.

Beth just brought her hand up then down on my chest, "Daddy."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

The thunder rolled softly outside as both Beth and Grace fell to sleep. I knew Sarah was awake by the way her fingers kept combing themselves through Grace's hair.

"Sars," I whispered.

Sarah's movements stilled, "Mhmm?"

"Thanks for letting them sleep in here," I turned my head to look her in the eyes.

Sarah smiled and slowly pushed herself up so she could place a soft kiss on my lips, "I wouldn't imagine turning them away."

"Good, cause they're my family and," I drifted off as Sarah kissed me again.

"I understand," Sarah pulled back and laid down against her pillow, "Don't worry, I plan on being part of that family too someday."

My eyes widened and I looked at her again, only to see her own eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. I bit my lip to stop from saying something and maybe waking her up, though I doubt she fell asleep in less than ten seconds. I glanced down at Beth one last time before drifting off to sleep to the sound of the girls breaths and the hard rain outside.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alright, so pretty long and, I have to admit, quite dramatic; but what'd you think? I'm sorry this took a while. I got caught up in some stuff, so had a hard time writing. I'll warn you now too, that I'm going away next week and will be unable to update. Don't worry, that's my last trip so I'll be able to update more. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm neglecting this story, I'm not and really want to tell everyone the ideas I have in my head. Unfortunately, I'm running low on ideas and could really, really use some. Please, I would really appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love each and every one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks!_

_raem9898 - Did you like the date? Yeah, you did remember correctly, but right now, that's what Sarah thinks. Sorry if that's a little vague and if this sounds stupid, but if someone is reading this for the first time, I don't want to spoil anything. This wasn't exactly like last time, but it was sort of testing Puck and Sarah's limits as parents again, at least, that's what I was going for._

_Tyra - Thank you so much!_

_TheAwkwardTurtle13 - Sorry about Liz. I needed an idea. Glad you liked the chapter though!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I paused halfway through flipping a pancake, "I'm sorry, what?" "I wanna get custody of Beth."**_

_**Puck brings up his idea to Sarah, who gives him her honest opinion. What'll it be? Any ideas?**_


	7. Changing Our Family

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: As a punishment, Puck and Sarah had to stay back from a family trip to the amusement park. They ended up having to take care of Grace and Beth, which was chaos. Puck realized he wants to get full custody of Beth. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Changing Our Family_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I woke to the bedroom door being slammed shut. I sighed while sitting up, last night wasn't as comfortable as I was hoping, but I slept fine. There was a soft rain outside, at least there wasn't a thunderstorm anymore. I threw off the covers and left the room to go see what everyone was doing.

I paused to watch the scene in front of me. Puck was standing at the counter with Grace, helping her mix stuff in the mixer while Beth was sitting in the middle of the floor drinking orange juice from her sippy cup.

"Which one of you woke me up?" I asked as I walked in.

"Beth!" Grace pointed towards her niece.

Puck chuckled, "I'm sorry, I didn't think she was going to slam the door."

"It's ok," I smiled while picking Beth up from the ground, "I needed to wake up."

"Sorry," Beth hugged me.

I hugged her back before adjusting her so she was on my hip, "So, what are you making?"

"Pancakes," Grace answered.

I kissed Puck on the cheek, "Sounds good," Puck smirked and I turned back to Grace, "Is he taking over?"

Grace laughed while Puck pinched my side, "What do you mean?"

I laughed as well, "Just that when it comes to us doing stuff that we're not sure of, you take over."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'll stop helping if you want egg shells in your pancakes."

"We're done anyways," Grace smiled, "Can I flip them?"

"No," Puck stated.

"I'll do it," I passed Beth to her dad and grabbed the bowl of mix, "Grace, do you wanna set the table?"

"Fine," Grace grumbled and stomped away.

I set up the pan on the stove and waited for it to heat up.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something," Puck whispered in my ear.

I smiled at the shiver his breath sent down my spine and turned around, "Yeah?"

Puck glanced away to watch Grace, "She can't find out, I don't want her hopes to get up."

My eyebrows raised, but I turned back to the the stove and started pouring out the pancakes, "Alright," I whispered, "Just say it fast then."

Puck stepped closer to me, "I think I want to adopt Beth."

I paused halfway through flipping a pancake, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I wanna get custody of Beth," Puck said softly.

I set down the spatula and turned around, "How do you plan on doing that?"

Puck shrugged, "I'll just ask Shelby."

"Puck, you can't just ask Shelby for custody of her daughter," I said gently.

"She's my daughter though, not Shelby's. If Shelby wants a daughter, she should go talk to Rachel," Puck fought.

I bit my lip because in some sense, he was right.

"I thought you'd understand," Puck muttered and walked away to help Grace pour the drinks.

I groaned, this is not how I wanted my morning to start.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I flipped through the tv channels as I waited for Puck and Grace to come home from dropping off Beth. I don't understand how Puck can think he can just ask Shelby for custody and be given it without second thought. Sure, I love watching Puck and Beth together, but it doesn't seem reasonable that Shelby will give Beth to him. Shelby loves Beth just as much as we do and it pains me that Puck only gets to see Beth some times, but what was done was done and I don't know if Shelby will give her daughter away.

The front door opened and Grace skipped back to her room while Puck came and sat next to me. He automatically wrapped an arm around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"How'd it go?" I asked quietly.

"She was pretty mad," Puck whispered, "I had to send Grace in Beth's room so she wouldn't hear me getting yelled at."

I looked up at him, "Shelby yelled at you?"

Puck nodded, "According to her, I can't just go up and ask her for custody of the daughter I gave up two years ago."

I take back everything I thought five minutes ago. Puck deserved Beth. I could see that now. She really was his and no one could take her away from him, I wouldn't let them.

"I didn't give her up though," Puck continued, "Quinn didn't think she could give Beth the life she needed. She didn't think we would have been good parents. She just took Beth away from me. I wanted her so badly and now when I finally act on it..." he drifted off and stared forward in silence.

"I'll help you get Beth back," I stood and looked down at him, "I swear, I'll help. Come on, let's go look on my laptop for some lawyer or something. There's gotta be a clause in the adoption process where the parent can get their kid back."

"It's no use," Puck muttered.

"Why?" I whispered and sat back down, "Are you not aloud to see Beth anymore?"

Puck shook his head, "I can still see her, but I can't ask her for custody anymore unless I don't want to see her."

"Oh," I looked down at the ground, "Ok."

Puck nodded and his hand rubbed up my back, "It's alright. She said I did good with Beth and could maybe keep her overnight again sometime."

I glanced up and smiled, "That's good."

Puck smiled back, "Yeah."

"What'd she think about taking Beth to the hospital?" I asked.

Puck shrugged, "I don't think she was very happy that I said I was her dad, but she liked that I took care of her."

"You didn't lie," I said softly.

Puck smirked, "I know."

I stood again and put my hand out, "Come on, let's go focus on the baby you can control."

Puck's smile faded just a little, but it quickly returned and he took my hand, "I'll drive."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stood next to our cart as Puck grabbed the car seat that was on the top shelf.

"You're sure on this one?" Puck asked while balancing it on his waist.

I nodded, "It's general neutral."

Puck laughed and set the box in our cart, "When will we find out if it's a boy or girl?"

I blushed and stared down at my shoes, "Next week."

Puck stumbled while walking down the aisle way with the cart, "Next week?"

I ran to catch up with him, "Yeah. Did you want to find out?"

"Well, yeah," Puck answered, "I just didn't think it'd be this soon."

"It has been four months," I muttered.

Puck stopped and looked at me, "Something wrong?"

"No," I continued walking, "Wanna buy a bassinet?"

"Why are we getting all this now? Aren't we having a baby shower?" Puck followed me.

"Well, I think so, if someone throws one for me, but they won't buy everything for us," I told him.

"Oh," Puck pushed the cart down the aisle with clothes, "Should we buy a few outfits?"

"What would we get?" I asked, looking at the different blue and pink clothes.

"I don't know, white stuff," Puck picked up a pack of t-shirts.

I laughed, "White stuff? Our kid's gonna look like an old movie."

"No because when we find out next week, we can start getting stuff that is their type," Puck rolled his eyes.

I hugged him tightly, "I love you."

Puck squeezed back and stepped back, "Anything else we should get?"

"I don't know," I muttered, "I'm not really sure what we need to get right now anyways."

"How about," Puck placed the t-shirts back and grabbed my shoulders, "We put this few stuff back and just get them later when we know exactly what we need."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Always am," Puck smirked.

"Wanna get a hot chocolate?" I asked.

Puck laughed, "Sure, whatever you want."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared forward at nothing as I waited for Puck to get my hot chocolate and his coffee. The rain had finally stopped, but it was actually cold for once outside making the small cafe kind of cozy.

There was a scream and the sound of a mug dropping to the ceramic tile. I turned to see a pregnant lady staring at her large stomach in shock.

Her husband ran forward, "What's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

Slowly, the lady nodded before letting out a small whimper, "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, but I think I've been feeling small contractions all day. That was my first really painful one."

I glanced behind her to see Puck watching along with everyone else. We made eye contact and his eyes widened before he grabbed our drinks and started hurrying over.

As the man led his wife out of the store, she let out an ear-piercing scream. She sounded like she was in a lot of pain. My breathing quickened and I held onto the table to steady myself while a white hot temperature spread through me.

Puck ran up and set the drinks down before turning my chair and kneeling down in front of me, "Hey, Sarah, look here, look at me, focus on me."

I looked at him and tried to do as he said.

Puck grabbed my hand, "Focus on me," he repeated, "What am I wearing?"

I took in his jean shorts and dark green t-shirt. My mouth gaped as I tried to answer, "Green...jeans..."

"Come on, you can do it," Puck smiled and squeezed my hand, "What am I wearing?"

"Green shirt and shorts," I finally breathed. I noticed I wasn't trying as hard to breathe anymore and I didn't feel as hot.

"Good," Puck slowly stood and put his hand out, "Let's go home."

I glanced at our drinks, "But we didn't drink."

"They're in to-go cups, we'll take them home. Come on," Puck gently grabbed my hand and tugged.

I carefully stood and wavered slightly, it was a little hard to stand. I couldn't really hear as blood pounded in my ears. I tried to focus again on Puck's back as he led me out of the store. Once we hit the cool air, I felt more relaxed and breathing became easier; though Puck had to practically lift me into the truck because I couldn't do it myself.

I was vaguely aware of Puck pulling out of the parking lot and onto the street. Both of us were silent the whole ride home. As we drove up to the house and Puck stopped the car, neither of us moved.

"Are you ok?" Puck finally asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know what happened."

"I think you had some sort of panic attack when that lady went into...," the word froze on his lips and I felt my heart beat quicken. Puck noticed this as well and grabbed my hand, "Hey, shh, just breathe."

"She was hurt. She was in pain. She was screaming. I'm going to die. I can't do this," I muttered quickly.

Puck placed a kiss on my forehead, "You'll be able to do it."

"No," I pulled away, "No."

"Hey, come on, you have until January to prepare yourself, you don't have to be ready now," Puck whispered.

Tears fell from my eyes, "How am I supposed to squeeze a baby out of me?"

Puck lifted up the divider between the seats and slid over. Before I knew it, I was in his arms bawling my eyes out. We stayed like that for a while, it actually started raining again.

Eventually, Puck put a careful hand on my stomach, "I know you don't want to think about it now and I'm going to leave it after this, but just think about it. Everything you're going to go through is going to all be for this amazing little girl...or boy...inside of you. At the end of it, we're going to be parents. You, me, and Baby Girl/Boy Puckerman. A family. We're gonna be a real family."

I sniffled and wiped my nose, "Thanks."

"No problem," Puck kissed me one last time and gave one last hug before sliding back to his seat, "Ready to brave the rain?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"Alright," Puck reached behind his seat and grabbed a tiny umbrella, "This should be big enough for the two of us."

I laughed, "I don't think Grace would even fit under there."

Puck chuckled and popped open his door, "Wait for me."

I laughed as he quickly opened the umbrella and ran around the car.

He threw open my door and helped me out, "We have to run."

I nodded before the two of us ran to the front porch. We were in fits of laughter and drenched in rain by the time we made it.

I was about to open the door when Puck stopped me, "Wait."

"What?" I breathed and looked up at him.

Puck smiled before grabbing my waist and pulling me against him in a soft kiss. I melted on his chest and ran my hands up his arms. Puck stepped back with a wide grin on his face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Puck shrugged, "I knew you've always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

I blushed, "Well, thank you then."

Puck smiled again and I melted just a little bit more, "You are very welcome." He led the way inside and to the kitchen where he sat at the table.

I sat on his knee and leaned back into his shoulder before quickly sitting up, "We forgot our drinks in the car."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So the ending was kind of abrupt and it was late, but what'd you think? I'm sorry about the lateness, I was at band camp and would have much rather had time to write, but I was busy with marching and such. And with the ending, I sort of ran out of ideas and just want to move onto the next chapter; which is a big one. I'm excited and nervous at the same time because I want it to be perfect. I could use some more ideas though for the following chapters. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! Reviews make me smile and I could use some smiles right now!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Lol, I seem to like girl babies more too, but the other day I saw my cousin's baby boy and he was just so cute, so I decided all babies are adorable. Sorry for the wait!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah squeezed my hand, "We're ready." Dr. Ashton nodded and glanced down at the paper in her hands, "Alright, so are you ready to have a_?"**_

_**They finally find out whether or not they're having a boy or girl!**_


	8. I'm Having A

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck asked Shelby for custody of Beth, but was denied. Sarah went into shock after watching a woman go into labor. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I'm Having A..._

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah had a vice grip on my hand as we waited for the nurse to call her name and bring us back to the doctor.

I ran a thumb over her knuckles, "Hey, it'll be ok."

"I'm not nervous," Sarah whispered.

"Then what's wrong?" I asked.

"There's a baby in me that we're really going to see today. What if they're missing an arm or a toe or a lung?" Sarah rattled off.

"Stop," I moved to kneel in front of her and look her in the eyes, "The baby's going to be fine."

"How do you know?" Sarah pleaded.

"Sars, I know because you're fine; so logically if you're fine, then the baby's fine," I added a smile for good measure.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "That's not how it works, Puck."

I shrugged, "I think so."

A smile cracked across Sarah's face and she let out a small giggle, "Whatever."

I sat back in my chair, "Alright, so are we finding out the sex today?"

Sarah shrugged, "I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Before she could answer, the side door opened, "Sarah Hudson?" a nurse announced.

Sarah gave me a small smile, signaling we weren't done talking, and tugged me up to follow her to the room. I sat in the corner as Sarah went through the usual questions and procedure, occasionally blushing and avoiding my eye contact. Finally, the time came to actually see the baby.

I stood up and moved next to Sarah as Dr. Ashton left the room, "Ok, so back to what we were saying earlier, are we finding out the baby's gender?"

Sarah laid back and looked up at me, "I told you, I don't know. I think it would be fun if we got surprised."

"Why? If my baby's a boy, I want to know so I don't buy girl clothes for him," I fought.

"Don't worry, if we don't find out today, we can find out next month," Sarah smiled.

"Sarah," I groaned, "We both know that won't happen. If we don't find out now, we're not finding out until the baby comes."

Sarah pursed her lips, "You don't know that."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

Sarah just rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Let me think about it."

I took a seat so we were eye level, "Just...please Sarah...in the end it's up to you, but know that I really want to know."

Sarah nodded before turning her head to stare up at the ceiling in silence.

The door opened again and Dr. Ashton walked in, "Ok, let's see that baby."

Sarah squeezed my hand and moved her shirt up. I bit my lip when I saw the baby bump sticking out. Dr. Ashton started putting gel or something on Sarah before moving a thing across her.

"Did you two want to know the sex?" Dr. Ashton asked as she reached to turn on the monitor.

I stayed quiet and watched Sarah's face.

Slowly, Sarah shook her head, "Not now."

I tried not to show my disappointment as I looked down at our joined hands, "But we'll probably find out later," I muttered.

"That's fine," Dr. Ashton said, "After today, you can find out at any time even without having to get a sonogram."

My head shot up, "What?"

Dr. Ashton looked away from the monitor, "You could just call and find out if you're having a boy or girl because I'll know and can tell you."

I smiled and straightened up, "Ok, then let's get this started."

Dr. Ashton laughed and pushed a button on the screen, "Alright."

"Will they be on there?" Sarah asked.

Dr. Ashton nodded, "Right...about...now."

The screen came to life in black and white. My grip on Sarah's hand loosened when I recognized a baby. There was a head and arms and legs each with fingers and toes.

"Wow," Sarah whispered.

"Yeah," I breathed and tore my eyes from the screen to look at her. Her big blue eyes were wide with tears floating in them.

Sarah blinked and smiled up at me, "That's our baby."

I nodded and choked out a laugh, "That's our baby," I repeated.

"Thank you," Sarah said softly before turning back to the screen, "I can't believe it."

"Can you hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Ashton asked.

We nodded.

"Does that mean they're healthy?" I asked.

Dr. Ashton smiled, "Yes, your baby is perfectly healthy."

Sarah let out a small sob, "That's great."

I smiled down at her and wiped her tears away with my finger, "It is."

"I'm going to go print the pictures and make the DVD so you can show your families. You can clean yourself with the cloth and I'll be right back," Dr. Ashton gave us one last smile before she left the room.

I passed Sarah the towel so she could wipe her stomach off, "Amazing, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded and sat up to gently wipe her stomach, "It seemed unreal."

"Yeah," I whispered.

"You seemed pretty excited to find out that you can just call and find out if you're having a son or daughter," Sarah looked up and smiled.

I chuckled, "Well, I can try and hold off on that phone call, but I really do want to know."

Sarah kissed me softly, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked.

Sarah shrugged and swung around so her feet were resting on my legs, "Because you gave me a miracle and are waiting to find out with me."

Dr. Ashton came back in and passed me a small packet, "Here's the DVD and pictures. Don't worry, I made sure not to print ones that showed whether or not you're having a boy or girl. Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, can you tell us what we're having?" Sarah asked.

My heart dropped and a smile formed on my face, "Really?"

Sarah nodded, "I decided I do want to know."

Dr. Ashton smiled, "Are you sure?"

Sarah squeezed my hand, "We're ready."

Dr. Ashton nodded and glanced down at the paper in her hands, "Alright, so are you ready to have a boy?"

My breath stopped in my throat, "Really?"

Dr. Ashton laughed, "Yes, look I printed off the picture just in case you wanted to know."

I reached shaking hands out to grab the small picture where, as clear as day, was my son. I looked away from the picture to see Sarah silently crying, "What's wrong?"

"I'm having a little boy. A bouncing, baby boy," Sarah let out a soft laugh, "Oh my gosh."

"Do you want to see?" I held up the picture.

Sarah ripped it from my hands, "There he is! Oh my gosh."

I laughed, "I think he looks like me."

Sarah laughed and threw her arms around my neck, "He's so handsome."

"I'll meet you at the front desk to set up the next appointment," Dr. Ashton told me quietly.

I nodded and patted Sarah's back while watching Dr. Ashton leave. "Sars," I finally said, "I think that's our cue to leave."

Sarah laughed again and placed a kiss on my lips one last time before putting her forehead against mine, "We're going to be parents."

I nodded, "To a little boy."

"To a wonderful little boy," Sarah corrected.

I laughed and kissed her again, "Yes."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I held open the front door for Sarah to walk through in front of me.

"Mom! Burt! Finny! Kurt! Gracie! Get in here!" Sarah yelled.

"Finny?" I laughed.

Sarah hit my arm, "Shut up, I got excited."

I smirked, "Whatever."

Ms. Carole and Burt came running into the room, "Is something wrong?" Ms. Carole asked.

"No, completely the opposite," Sarah smiled and led them to the couch.

I sat next to her and waited for the rest of our family to come in.

"Alright, what's the news?" Kurt asked.

"You tell them," Sarah whispered.

"Ok," I nodded and turned to everyone else, "Well, today we found out whether we're having a boy or a girl."

"Girl!" Grace shouted.

"Wrong, it's probably a boy," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what if it's one of each?" Finn asked.

"Are you having twins?" Ms. Carole added in.

"I hope not," Burt muttered.

"Wait! Let us tell you!" Sarah yelled over the talking.

Everyone quieted down and I took a breath, "So we're having a boy."

The silence was almost deafening until Kurt ran over and hugged Sarah, "Oh my gosh! You're having a boy!"

Finn came and patted me on the back, "Congrats, man."

Grace jumped on my lap, "So now I get a niece and a nephew!"

I smiled and hugged her against me, "Yeah, you do."

"I'm proud of you, honey," Ms. Carole hugged Sarah.

Burt tapped my shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Do you guys want to see him?" Sarah asked.

"I have the pictures and DVDs," I added in.

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed, "Let me see my nephew."

I passed over the envelope and sat back as they all crowded around the papers. Sarah gave me a small smile and reached over Grace to grab my hand. I squeezed back and smiled myself. Everything finally seemed to be falling into place.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah sat on top of my stomach and ran her hands over my chest, "I love you."

I chuckled, "Love you too."

"You know, everything's perfect now," Sarah said softly.

"Really?" I asked while tugging her down so she was flat against me.

Sarah turned on her side, "Really. We're having a boy and my family doesn't hate me. I'd sat that adds up to perfect."

"You're not disappointed that you're not having that girl you dreamed about?" I asked while running my fingers down her hair.

Sarah shrugged, "I can just dress up my little sister. Now I can watch my boy play football with his dad."

I smiled at the thought, "You're right."

"Always am," Sarah whispered.

"You tired?" I glanced down at her to see her blue eyes closed.

"Mhmm," Sarah breathed, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "9:15."

"I'm so weird," Sarah muttered.

I laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"Because I'm 16 and about to go to sleep before 11. What teenager does that?" Sarah rolled off me and laid against her pillows.

I brushed her hair from her eyes, "Go to sleep," I encouraged, "You deserve it."

Sarah nodded, "Goodnight."

I held back a chuckle while kissing her forehead, "Goodnight."

After waiting to hear Sarah's soft breaths, I stood and left the room. I was just going to go watch tv when I heard a quiet sobbing come from Grace's room.

I gently pushed open the door, "Grace? You ok?"

Grace didn't answer and continued to cry underneath her pillows.

I sat on her bed next to her shaking body and carefully put a hand on her back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Grace shot back, though it was muffled under the pillows which took away some of the sting.

"Ok," I sat back against the headboard.

"Go away, Noah, I don't want to talk to you...I don't want to talk to anyone," Grace continued.

"Fine," I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started playing a game.

"Noah! Go away!" Grace sat up and started hitting me.

As I dodged her hands, I couldn't help but notice her dark red eyes and splotchy face, meaning she must have been crying for a while.

"Grace! Calm down!" I grabbed her hands.

"No!" Grace struggled to pull away, "I hate you!"

I dropped her hands and stared at her, "You what?"

"You ruined my life!" Grace screamed and jumped over me.

"How did I ruin your life?" I asked quietly, confused on what was happening.

Grace spun around and glared at me, "Nobody likes me because of you!"

"What? That's not true, you have tons of friends. What about that Allie girl?" I said while moving to the edge of the mattress.

"She doesn't count," Grace mumbled and fell to the ground.

I slowly made my way next to her, "Then who doesn't like you?"

"Mason," Grace muttered and played with her carpet.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who's that?"

"He was in my class and I saw him at the park today when Finn took me while you were gone," Grace rolled forward and grabbed her Barbies which she started dressing in new clothes.

"So he doesn't like you because of me?" I asked.

"Yes," Grace glared at me.

"What did I do?" I moved down to lay next to her.

Grace sighed, "Because of you're 'job' Noah."

"Cleaning pools?" I grabbed one of Grace's Barbies and looked at it's naked body, weird.

"Noah, we both know you never actually cleaned pools," Grace grabbed the doll from my hand.

I blushed, "You're not supposed to know about that."

"Mason said you came to his house and played with his mom, but then his dad came home and saw you two so they got a divorce," Grace whispered, "So now Mason doesn't want to like me."

I stared down at the carpet, I remembered that. I just didn't know that her son was home, otherwise I probably would have said no.

"I don't understand why Mason being your friend is so important," I finally said.

"I don't want him to be my _friend_, I want him to be my _boyfriend_. Like you and Sarah or Blaine and Kurt, but not Finn and Rachel," Grace sat up and moved in front of me, "And you ruined that, Noah."

I sighed and sat up as well, "You're ten, you don't need a boyfriend, Grace."

"Whatever, you ruined my life Noah," Grace stood and walked to her dresser.

"Grace, stop saying that," I muttered.

Grace pulled her pajamas out, "I could have had a boyfriend and you ruined that."

I rolled my eyes and stood, "I told you, you don't need a boyfriend. You're going into fifth grade, not high school."

"I would be the coolest girl though," Grace fought.

"You already are," I told her.

Grace rolled her eyes, "You have to say that because you're my brother."

"But it's true, I wouldn't lie, kid," I stepped forward.

Grace backed up, "Can you leave so I can get dressed now?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure, and then I'll come tuck you in."

Grace nodded and pushed me outside her door. I stepped back as the door was slammed in my face.

"What's her problem?" Finn asked on his way up to his room.

I rolled my eyes, "She thinks I ruined her life because the kid she likes doesn't want to like her back since I sort of broke up his parents."

Finn nodded, "You were caught sleeping with his mom?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

"That would make me not want to like your sister if that was me," Finn said.

I punched his chest, "Shut up. She doesn't need a boyfriend anyways, she's only ten."

Finn rubbed the spot I hit, "Um...ow!"

"Suck it up," I walked past him.

"Hey, wait," Finn grabbed my arm, "Sorry."

"Whatever," I tugged my arm away.

"No, really, that must suck. Want me to talk to the punk and convince him to like Grace back? I could tell him you're really not a bad person," Finn suggested.

I laughed and turned around, "Nah, it's fine. Like I said, she's only ten."

"Yeah," Finn nodded, "You know, I sort of am happy for you and Sarah. Your kid, um son, is going to be awesome," he gave a small smile.

I smiled back, "Thanks, he is gonna be great," I started walking back to Grace's room.

"Can I teach him how to play the drums?" Finn called after me.

I turned and smiled again, "Yeah, sure."

Finn nodded, "I've always wanted a little brother."

"He's not going to be your brother though, he'll be your nephew," I told him.

Finn shuttered, "Don't remind me."

"Right, sorry," I muttered, remembering that he still hates what I did to Sarah.

"Good luck with Grace," Finn finally said.

"Thanks," I nodded and pushed open the door, "Alright, time for bed."

Grace sat up and smiled, "Sing me a song?"

I sighed and sat next to her, "Fine. What song?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: It's a boy! What'd you think? That whole thing with Grace at the end, want me to continue it? It was sort of just something for me to continue writing when I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will be when they come up with names for the baby, so any suggestions? I have two that I want to be mentioned, but want some more. I could also use some more chapter ideas, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm open to them all and love each of them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thank you!_

_raem9898 - Haha, yeah, I guess last chapter had some funny parts. I'm kind of excited to start writing them getting baby stuff. I don't know why, but I just find all the different baby supplies really cute._

_Tyra - Thanks! Did you read the last one?_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared at Puck in amusement, "You cannot be serious." Puck shrugged, "I don't see a problem with naming my son after me."**_

_**Sarah and Puck butt heads over what they want to name their boy! I'll take suggestions for names!**_


	9. Harder Than I Thought

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went to the doctor's where they found out they'll be having a boy. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Harder Than I Thought_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat next to Puck on the couch and brought my legs up across his own.

"Yes?" Puck asked with a smirk.

I shrugged, "Nothing."

Puck laughed softly and turned back to the tv.

I leaned back against the pillows and just stared at him as he drifted off into his own little world.

Puck broke the silence when he said, "I don't know about the names Joseph, Jacob, or John."

I blinked and noticed he was still staring at the tv, "What?"

Puck turned to me, "Months ago, we said that when we're older we'd want to name our sons Joseph, Jacob, or John; but I don't think I want to name them any of those."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, they are kind of old and overused."

"Exactly," Puck ran a hand up my leg until it met the edge of my sundress, "Our kid needs a name that not everyone has. I don't want him to be called John P. in school or just be one of the millions of Jacobs."

"Do you have any new thoughts then?" I asked.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know," he mumbled.

I smirked and sat up, sliding closer to him, "Come on, tell me," I poked his arm.

Puck bit his lip and turned off the tv, "You probably won't like it."

"So what? Just tell me," I prodded with a grin.

Puck took a breath and looked me full in the face, "Ok, so I was thinking it might be cool if my son was named after me, like Noah Jr., and then we could call him Junior or NJ; which is kinda like MJ who was an icon."

I stared at Puck in amusement, "You cannot be serious."

Puck shrugged, "I don't see a problem with naming my son after me."

"No," I stated.

Puck sighed, "Why?"

I laughed, "Because! If we want him to be his own person, we can't give him his dad's name!"

"It's a good name," Puck muttered.

I bit my lip, knowing my next move was going to be low, but also probably my only chance at getting my way, "But your mom picked out your name...do you really want her picking out the name to your son as well? I mean...she hit you...do you really-"

"Ok!" Puck yelled and fell back in defeat against the couch, "We won't name him Noah Jr."

"Ok," I smiled, "Maybe we could make Noah his middle name though, if you really want."

Puck softened and slowly nodded, "Alright."

"We should write these down," I said, mostly to myself.

Puck pulled out his iPod, "Here, I'll just make a note or something."

I nodded and watched as he typed _Middle Names: Noah_ onto his screen.

"You say one now," Puck pointed at me, "I don't feel like getting shot down again."

I laughed and racked my name for boy names. Coming up with none, I reached for the baby name book on the coffee table. Puck chuckled as I flipped to a random page and scanned it.

"Here's one," I looked up from the page, "Justin."

Puck's face scrunched up, "Justin? I don't know, you just literally pulled that out of your butt, you didn't even think about it."

I rolled my eyes, "Justin Puckerman. It kinda has a ring to it."

"Just-in," Puck slowly said, "It sounds like the opening of the action news."

"Fine," I grumbled and glanced back at the book, "You're turn."

"Hmmm, let's see," Puck sighed.

I looked up to practically see the wheels turning in his brain. I bit back a laugh and flipped the page of the book.

"Gimme that," Puck ripped the book from my hands.

"Hey!" I protested, "Give it back!" I reached forward to try and get back the book.

Puck held it above my head, "No, go get your laptop or something."

"Idiot," I grumbled while standing up.

I ignored Puck's laugh as I made my way to and from my room with my laptop. I settled back next to him, "Come up with anything?"

"Yeah, are you ready for this?" Puck asked with a smile.

I nodded, slightly scared as to what was to come.

"Ryder," Puck's smile widened.

"What?" I asked.

"Ryder," Puck grabbed my hand, "It sounds really cool. Ryder Puckerman, Badass. That'd be his title."

"No!" I hit the back of his head, "I refuse. Absolutely not!"

Puck dodged my hits, "What's wrong with it?"

I swung one last hit at his arm before sitting back, "Ryder? No. Especially no since you added that 'title'."

Puck smirked, "I think it sounded cool."

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, ok, you win that one," Puck pinched my side, "But what about Bentley?"

I thought about it. Bentley was kind of nice. Cute. It sounded country, but I liked that.

I slowly nodded, "Ok, yeah, put that on the list."

"Really?" Puck smiled.

I smiled back, "Really. It's cute."

Puck stopped from typing it in his iPod, "Whoa, hold on there. It's what?"

"Cute," I repeated.

Puck shook his head, "Nope, now we're not using it."

"Why?" my smile fell with the question.

"Because boy names aren't supposed to be 'cute' they're supposed to be strong and...manly. Dog names can be cute and my son is not a dog," Puck stared at me.

I stared back before slowly starting to laugh, "Boy names have to be manly?"

Puck blushed and looked away, "Stop."

"No, no, come on," I scooted up on my knees and ran a hand over his short hair.

"Sarah," Puck muttered and pushed me away, "We're done."

I sat back in silence as Puck stood and quickly walked out the front door. What happened?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I flipped my phone over and over in my hand as I sat on my bed. I kept going over the conversation in my head. Besides laughing that he thinks guy names should be manly, I don't think I insulted him. Maybe I was a little harsh about Rider, but really, that was it, I didn't think he'd get mad. Now I was starting to get angry, he just gets up and runs away when he gets upset. Seriously?

My phone started ringing and I glanced down, hoping it was Puck. I felt disappointed, yet intrigued when I saw Rachel's name staring up at me from the screen.

"Hello?" I asked into the speaker.

"Sarah? Is that you?" Rachel asked back.

I laughed, "Rach, technology hasn't changed and neither has my number since you left. What's up?"

Rachel let out a strangled laugh, "I'm so glad you answered! I was afraid you wouldn't!"

I blushed, "Rachel, I have missed you."

"Thanks, but I have a question for you," Rachel prompted.

"Shoot," I smiled, realizing I missed her more than I thought.

"Kurt tells me that you found out the sex of the baby and you didn't call me!" Rachel screamed.

I laughed, "Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to."

"Sarah!" I winced and held the phone away from my ear, "Of course I'd want to know!"

"Ok, ok. We're having a boy," I automatically pulled the phone away.

"A boy! Sarah, that's amazing!" I could practically hear Rachel smiling, "What does Noah think? I bet he's excited that he's going to have a son."

I smiled at the thought, "Yes, he's excited...," I drifted off at the memory of earlier, "Well, I thought so."

"Uh oh, what happened?" Rachel asked softly.

I bit my lip, "Earlier, we were talking about names when all of the sudden he got sort of upset and just got up and left."

"Sarah, that's nothing," Rachel assured.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty mad," that feeling of guilt was returning.

"Did you say something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe," I sighed, "Rachel, he wanted to name our son Ryder Puckerman, Badass."

"And what'd you say?" Rachel sounded just as disgusted as I had.

"I told him absolutely not, he should come up with a different name," I said simply.

"Did he?" Rachel asked.

"Bentley," I answered with a smile.

"Awww, that's so cute," Rachel cooed.

"Puck didn't think so," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Rachel questioned.

I sighed, "He wanted the name until I said it was cute and that's sort of when he got mad and left."

"Noah is complicated," Rachel stated.

"Yeah, but-"

"You still love him."

"Yeah," I sighed while setting a hand on my growing stomach.

"So...what's up?" Rachel suddenly perkily asked.

I laughed, "Nothing much. How are you?"

Rachel took a deep breath, "Fine. I'm just fine."

I nodded, sensing she was lying, but just left it, "That's good."

"Hey, did you get my gift?" Rachel asked.

I shook my head then realized she couldn't see so I said, "No, what was it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Rachel giggled.

My door opened and Finn walked in, "Hey, have you seen-Oh," he stopped and stared at me, "You're on the phone."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Is that Finn?" Rachel whispered.

"No," I answered her.

"What? I see you talking on the phone right now," Finn pointed to my ear.

"No, um," I stared at Finn, "Just go away."

Finn raised his eyebrows, but left anyways, not before I could hear him mumble, "Freak," though.

"Sarah, was that Finn?" Rachel asked.

"No," I quickly answered.

"I think I know the voice of my ex-boyfriend, Sarah," Rachel stated with what I'm guessing was a roll of her eyes.

"Well, it wasn't," I shot back.

My door opened again, but this time Puck walked in. He strode over to me and immediately jumped on the bed so he could start kissing my jaw.

"Puck," I muttered and tried to push him off.

"No," Puck breathed and pushed me back, "I want you."

A strangled breath escaped my lips as my head hit the pillows, "Rachel, I have to go."

Puck quickly sat up, "Rachel?"

I tried to roll away as he reached out to grab the phone from me, "Puck, no."

"Sarah! Is that Noah?" Rachel's voice sounded in my ear, "He can't find out! He'll tell Finn!"

"Sars, give me the phone," Puck grunted and pinned my hands above my head.

I quickly hit end and threw the phone across the room, "There. Now you'll never know."

Puck rolled off the bed and crawled across the room to grab my phone, "Hello? Rachel? Is that you?" he asked into the speaker.

I sat up and watched as he stared in frustration at the phone, "Puck, give it up, they're gone."

"Exactly who's gone?" Puck came and sat next to me, "Sarah, was that my Hot Jewish American Princess?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't like you calling Rachel that."

"So it was Rachel?" Puck moved so his breath was against my ear, "You know you can tell me anything."

I shivered at the feeling of his breath against me. My mouth gaped as I tried to fight the overwhelming feeling to just lean over and kiss him. I finally shook the feeling and turned so we were nose to nose, "If I can tell you anything, then you can tell me anything."

Puck blinked, "What are you getting at?"

I inched forward and lightly kissed the area next to his mouth, "Why'd you run out earlier?"

Puck grunted and pushed backwards, "I'm not telling you."

"Then I won't tell you who I was talking to," I sat back and crossed my arms.

We stared at each other for a good five minutes before Puck broke the tension.

"I can just look at your call log," he stated and reached forward.

My hand quickly shot out and stopped his from grabbing my phone, "Please, Noah."

Puck's hand paused and he slowly brought it back to his lap, "Nothing was wrong earlier," he muttered.

"Really? Because you looked pretty upset before you ran out," I said gently.

Puck bit his lip and stared at me, "I'll maybe tell you if you tell me who was on the phone."

I opened my mouth to protest before closing it and nodding, "Fine. I was talking to Rachel."

Puck blinked before scrambling to get from the bed, "We have to tell Finn."

"No!" I jumped on his back, "Stop!"

"What are you talking about?" Puck tried to shake me off, though I noticed he was being sort of gentle, "Finn's not joining the army anymore! Him and Rachel can be happy together! No more of this moping crap!"

"Stop Puck! You can't tell anyone! Rachel didn't want anyone to know!" I struggled to hold on as Puck continued trying to get me to let go.

Puck finally gave in and set me on the bed, turning himself around to glare at me, "You make no sense."

"And you just leaving your girlfriend in the middle of naming your child makes sense?" I glared back.

Puck was quiet and his whole body softened, "Stop."

"I told you my secret, now tell me your's," I tried to appear gentler, but the words still had a harsh edge to them.

"Naming a baby is just so hard," Puck admitted and sat next to me, "I didn't realize how much thought I'd have to put into it."

"But you named Beth," I pointed out.

Puck sighed, "Because I was looking up Kiss songs and that was one of them. I figured the words kind of fit and I actually really liked the name. What songs do you know that are centered around guy names?"

I stayed silent, knowing he was right.

"Well, you know, besides Christmas songs," Puck added as an afterthought, "With Santa and all. I don't think our son wants to be named Santa anyways."

I couldn't help but laugh at his words, "You're right."

Puck smiled at me, "Nothing was wrong earlier, I was just getting frustrated and needed to get some air."

My laugh faded and I nodded, "That's fine, you just scared me."

"I understand," Puck whispered.

"Why the sudden need to do me though?" I asked quietly.

Puck chuckled, "I wanted to apologize for earlier and figured that was the answer."

"Hmm," I bit back a smile and tilted my head, "Maybe you can go through with that deal."

Puck lunged forward and pushed me down against the mattress, "Don't worry, we'll figure this name thing out in the end."

"Stop talking," I whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Thanks for the name options! I already have chosen the name (if you'd like to know, it's said in the epilogue of Never Forgotten Past), but I could still use some more for them to talk about. I really need help with chapter ideas, please. I'm asking you guys, my friends, for help because I really need it right now. I have future chapters planned out, but unfortunately they take place like two months from now in the story and I don't really want to do a time jump. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I really do appreciate and love every single one!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Ace5492 - Thanks! And I do like the name Bentley, but not Ryder so much. Hope you don't mind that tiny name bashing._

_raem9898 - Oh, no, if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here, just a PM away :) Thanks for liking the thing with Grace, I'm gonna have to use that for next chapter since I've run out of ideas for now. Do you have any name suggestions? I'd really appreciate them! Lol, I love baby stories as well._

_Tyra - Thank you! And lol, I meant did you read the last story, Never Forgotten Past? I knew you read the last chapter since you reviewed. Thanks for the name idea. It took me a while before deciding what Sarah and Puck would think on the name. I hope it didn't make you mad when they decided no._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I blinked back tears and ran away as fast as I could. Why were boys so mean?**_

_**Ok, so next chapter deals more with Grace and everything she's going through right now. I hope you don't mind, I just ran out of ideas at the moment.**_


	10. Big Brother

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah discussed names for their son until it ended in a walkout. Sarah was surprised when she received a phone call from Rachel just wanting to catch up. Rachel asked Sarah not to tell anyone she called and Sarah did just that, until Puck found out. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Big Brother_

**Grace's Point of View**

Mom's hand was on the small of my back as the entire family walked over to a shady spot under a tree for our picnic Kurt packed.

"So Kurt, what'd you pack?" Dad asked.

Kurt shrugged, "Just the usual; some cookies, sandwiches, fruit, a salad-"

"Gross," Noah muttered from where he was helping Finn set up the blanket.

"It is healthy food, Puck, something you need to eat," Kurt scolded.

I watched Noah roll his eyes and laughed. Noah noticed me and winked.

"Can we eat now? I'm starving," Sarah asked while Noah helped her down onto the blanket.

"Yes, what would you like?" Mom replied after Dad helped her sit down.

It was the weirdest thing to have all the girls in my family pregnant, except for me of course. They couldn't sit by themselves and were always hungry.

I sat next to Finn and smiled as he passed me the sandwich labeled with my name. We fell into a comfortable silence as each of us ate our sandwiches and other food Kurt packed.

"Grace!"

I looked up from my water to see Allie waving at me. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I saw she was with Mason and another one of his friends.

"Hi!" I waved back and automatically ran my hand over the French braid Sarah put my hair in.

"Grace, you can go play if you'd like," Mom smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back and jumped up from the blanket.

As I walked away, I could hear Noah whisper, "If she comes back crying because of that kid, I'm gonna kill him."

I skipped over to Allie, Mason, and the boy who I remember was Ethan, "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Allie smiled.

Ethan smiled as well, but Mason just glared at me. Even though he looked anything but nice, Mason still made my stomach do flip flops.

"Is that your brother over there?" Mason asked.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, that's him."

"I hate him," Mason stated.

Allie and Ethan's eyes went wide as they stared at me to see my next move. The butterfly feeling in my stomach went away and was replaced with such anger I thought I was going to explode.

"What did you just say?" I stepped forward.

"Your brother destroyed my family, so I hate him," Mason crossed his arms.

"Grace, let's go do something else," Allie said softly and grabbed my hand.

I took my hand back and stared at Mason, "You don't know anything about my brother. He's the nicest person I know and he'd never break your family on purpose. So stop saying mean things about him."

"You know what, Grace? You must be just like him since you're standing up for him. My dad called him a Lima Loser. Are you a Lima Loser, Grace?" Mason taunted, "I don't be boyfriends to girls that are Lima Losers."

My heart dropped as__I blinked back tears and ran away as fast as I could. Why were boys so mean? I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and ended up tripping over the picnic blanket and falling onto Finn's lap.

"Oh, sweetie, what happened?" Mom asked and placed a hand on my shaking back.

I ignored her and continued crying into Finn's thigh.

"That's it," Noah grunted.

"Stop," Sarah scolded at the same time Kurt said, "I'll help."

"Ms. Grace's Pretend Mom! I know what happened!" Allie's voice came.

I looked up to see her standing above me looking down at Mom.

"Honey, you can call me Ms. Carole," Mom smiled.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Mason was saying really mean things about Grace's brother and he called him a name and said Grace was probably the same thing so that's why he wouldn't go out with her," Allie rushed out.

I sobbed and fell back onto Finn.

"What. Was. The. Name?" Noah spit out.

"Umm...it was something about Lima...," Allie muttered.

"Was it Lima Loser?" Finn asked.

I burst into more tears.

"Puck, no, hey, stop," Sarah whispered.

I looked up and through my tears I could see Noah's hands clenching and unclenching against the blanket as Sarah rubbed his back and hands as she whispered in his ear.

"Puck, the boy's ten, he doesn't know anything," Kurt assured.

"Grace, wanna go swing?" Allie asked me.

"No thanks," I hiccuped, "I wanna go home."

"Good," Noah jumped up and I was suddenly in the air. He swung me over his shoulder and brought me to the van where he set me back down, "Don't listen to that kid, you're not a Lima Loser."

"And neither are you," I tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace.

Noah pulled me into a hug, "Don't cry."

I sniffled and nodded, "Ok."

"Thanks for helping me," Sarah grumbled while walking over.

"Sorry," Noah told her while stepping back.

Mom came over and hugged both me and Noah, "I love you two so much. Promise me not to listen to people when they say things about you that aren't true."

Noah squirmed away, "Ok, promise."

"Me too, I promise," I smiled up at Mom.

Mom kissed the top of my head, "Alright, get in the car."

"Wait, where's Burt, Kurt, and Finn?" Noah asked.

Mom and Sarah exchanged a look.

"Well," Sarah looked at the ground.

"Just get in the car," Mom pushed us forward.

"Ha! Doubt that kid'll even look at Grace again!" Finn's voice sounded.

"No, I bet now he'll realize Grace's a great girl no matter what's happened in his past with Puck. They'll be dating by the time they finish middle school," Kurt added in.

"Grace will not have a boyfriend in middle school, I don't even want her to have one in high school," Dad said.

"What did you guys say to him?" Sarah asked when they walked up.

"Just put him in his place," Finn cracked his knuckles.

"What? I would have wanted to be included," Noah glared at them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Allie brought us over to Mason who we calmly scolded for calling you that name and told him that Puck is a good person who is sorry for breaking up his family," Kurt explained.

I just stared at him until a thought occurred to me, "Did you break his face?"

Everyone started laughing, but I was serious.

"Really, I don't like him anymore and think he deserves a good beating," I crossed my arms.

Dad put a hand on my head, "No, we didn't beat Mason up."

"Unfortunately that's probably illegal," Finn muttered.

I stepped forward and tried to hug the three of them, "Thanks, though."

"You are very welcome," Kurt smiled.

"Can we go home?" I asked Mom.

"Of course," Mom smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah's fingers were soft against my head as she tried to do my hair differently. She said she wanted to be able to make me the prettiest fifth grader in history. So here we were, sitting on her bed trying different braids and twists in my hair.

"Sarah?" I asked.

"Mhmm?" she replied softly.

"Did you ever say something really mean to Finn?" I questioned.

Sarah's fingers paused just for a second before she continued, "Probably, but I can't exactly remember right this second. Why?"

I weaved my fingers together, "I said something really mean to Noah the other day."

"Yeah? Wanna tell me what you said?" Sarah turned me around to see what my hair looked like from the front.

I avoided her eye contact, knowing that Sarah might not be happy with what I said.

"Grace," Sarah warned and tilted my chin up, "What'd you say?"

"I told him I hated him and that he ruined my life," I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

Sarah's finger ran down my cheek, "Gracie, you didn't mean that, did you?"

I opened my eyes, "I'm sorry Sarah. I meant it when I said it. I thought he really did ruin my life since he was the reason Mason didn't like me, but now I know Mason's stupid and mean."

Sarah took a deep breath, "Alright. So you want me to tell you what to do?"

I quickly nodded my head.

"Apologize. Tell Noah you didn't mean it," Sarah gave a small smile.

I groaned, "I was afraid of that."

Sarah laughed, "You know, Noah's not that bad."

I crossed my arms, "You're just saying that because you're his girlfriend."

Sarah laughed again, "I'm serious. You know that he used to be like a brother to me."

"Yeah, I know that," I muttered.

"And he used to take care of me like a big brother. Like when my dad died," Sarah whispered.

I stared at her, almost expecting her to start crying, but when she didn't, I said, "Maybe I can go say sorry."

Sarah nodded, pretty much lost in her thoughts.

I got up from the bed and made my way into the living room where Noah was watching the Olympics with Dad and Finn.

"Noah," I said while sitting next to him.

Noah glanced down, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for saying that I hated you and that you ruined my life," I told him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Finn and Dad look away from the tv at us.

Noah blushed, "Grace...um...thanks."

I hugged him tightly, "You're the best."

Before Noah could respond, I ran back to Sarah's room.

Sarah looked up when I came in, "So, did you say sorry?"

I nodded and sat next to her, "Yup. I think I surprised him."

Sarah laughed softly, "Alright, now that we got that out of the way, do you want to do anything certain?"

I smiled, "Yeah, tell me how to make Ethan be my boyfriend."

Sarah groaned, "Ok, let's talk because a ten year old does not need a boyfriend."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked into the living room to finish watching my movie only to see Noah and Sarah laying on the couch with something completely different on.

"Uh...hello!" I stomped my foot, "I was watching that!"

Noah glanced at me and continued drawing circles on Sarah's belly, "It's getting late, you should go to bed."

"Noah!" I yelled.

"Grace! Go to bed," Noah didn't even look up this time.

Sarah put a hand over Noah's, stopping his circles. She reached up and whispered something against his jaw.

Noah sighed and held Sarah up so he could get out from underneath her, "I was serious, Grace, it really is time for bed," I opened my mouth to protest, but Noah held a hand up, "But I promise I'll finish the movie with you tomorrow."

I closed my mouth and smirked, "You'll watch High School Musical with me?"

Noah ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I smiled, "Alright, I'll go to bed then."

Noah nodded and followed me to my room.

Once there, he tucked me in and sat at the edge of my bed, "Night monster."

I laughed and reached up to hug him, "Goodnight, Noah."

Noah kissed the top of my head and laid me back down, "Go to sleep," he stood up and moved to walk out the door.

"Wait!" I called out.

Noah turned around, "Yeah?"

I bit my lip and looked down at my comforter, "I'm not tired."

Noah sighed and came back to sit next to me, "Grace, it's 10:30 at night. How are you not tired?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't control my tiredness."

Noah smirked, "Alright, well we need to figure out how to get you tired then."

I looked up at him, "Tell me about your baby."

"Um, ok," Noah moved to lay next to me with his back against the head board, "What do you want to do?"

"What's his name?" I asked.

"We haven't decided yet, we probably won't decide until he's actually born," Noah nodded.

"Ok," I racked my brain, "When will he be here?"

"January 14th," Noah answered, "Tired yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope. When did you make him?"

If I was paying enough attention, which I think I was, Noah's face paled slightly. He let out a quiet laugh, "I didn't make him."

I raised my eyebrows, "Noah, I'm not stupid. I know you and Sarah made him together, but I don't understand why since you're not even old like Mom and Dad. So how are babies made?"

Noah wouldn't look at me, "Haven't you already asked me this?"

"Yes," I nodded, "But you didn't answer me, so answer me now."

Noah coughed, "Ask Sarah."

"But you're right here," I poked his arm, "Please Noah."

"It's magic," Noah said with his eyes closed.

"Magic?" that didn't seem right.

"Yeah," Noah opened his eyes, "Yeah, it's magic. Beth and my son and Ms. Carole's baby, they all got inside their mom because of magic."

I just stared at him, "I'll go ask Sarah or Ms. Carole...or Kurt will probably tell me," I threw the blankets off of me.

"No!" Noah put the blankets back on me, "Just...lay there, ok? It's almost 11 and you really should be getting to sleep."

I groaned, but laid back against my pillows, "Fine."

"Goodnight, Gracie," Noah put a hand on my head before standing up.

"Night, Noah," I smiled.

Noah smiled back and shut of my lights while closing the door.

I closed my eyes. Sarah was right, Noah's pretty great, even though he totally lied about the baby thing. I will find out and he won't be able to lie to me anymore.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Oh my gosh, that was really hard. I'm so sorry that took a while, but I ran out of ideas which is why this isn't really with the story line. I hope you don't mind. Did you like it though? I'm still open for chapter ideas if anyone has any. I'd really appreciate them. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love knowing what you think!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_HomezYOLO - That was one of the main reasons why I had the baby be a boy. I've read a lot of stories with Glee people being pregnant, but the baby is always a boy. It gets me annoyed too._

_raem9898 - Lol, yeah I had to sink to 10 year old angst, oh well. And Carole's baby is due late September while this is late July. So she'll be here soon! I'm getting excited. I actually have a chapter idea that I'm going to use about the pregnancy._

_Tyra - Yeah, I guess it sort of is like a soap opera. Soap operas are another thing I love to watch (General Hospital!), but I don't think they've had a pregnant teen story line, at least not that I know of._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I held Sarah's hand tightly as I drove the truck. This cannot be happening right now, the baby's not due for a couple months. Even I know that this can't be good for the baby.**_

_**Some drama next chapter that sends the whole family in a spiral!**_


	11. The Bet

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Grace realized that her brother means more to her than a ten year old boyfriend. Sarah and Puck struggled to keep Grace innocent to her fifth grade years. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Bet_

**Puck's Point of View**

Someone tapped on my shoulder countless times.

I waved my arm and rolled over, hitting Sarah's back. Who knows what time it was, but it was probably late and I wanted to sleep.

The person slapped my bare shoulder, "Puck!" another slap, "Get," slap, "Up!"

I groaned and waved my arm again, this time actually hitting skin, "Shut up and go away."

"My mom just went into labor. Kurt and Burt took her to the hospital. Now get your's and Sarah's butts out of bed while I go get Grace. You have thirty seconds," Finn's voice was dripping with anger and his words didn't fully register until he slammed the door shut and flicked on the lights.

I quickly sat up, "What?" I hissed. I blinked, remembering what he said: 'My mom' 'Labor' 'Hospital' 'Thirty seconds.'

I reached over and started shaking Sarah, "Sars, wake up, now."

"Puck, stop, I don't wanna go to school," Sarah muttered.

"Sarah, your mom went into labor, she's having the baby, we have to get to the hospital," I whispered.

Sarah moaned and opened her eyes, "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," I told her, "Come on, I have to put a shirt on and maybe some pajama pants while you have to put a sweatshirt on. Finn's getting Grace, we'll meet him in the truck. Get up."

Sarah slowly nodded and let me help her get out of the bed. Once up, she went to the closet and started throwing clothes out. We quickly put them on and ran out to my truck where Finn was already in the backseat with Grace laying across his lap.

"You're late," Finn spit as I started the truck.

"By what? Ten seconds," I grunted and sped out of the sub.

I held Sarah's hand tightly as I drove the truck. This cannot be happening right now, the baby's not due for a couple months. Even I know that this can't be good for the baby. I drove into the emergency room parking lot and carelessly went into a spot.

"What's going on?" Grace asked as Finn lifted her into his arms.

"Mom went into labor, she's having the baby," Sarah told her as we quickly walked to the doors.

"Sammie?" Grace's whisper was barely heard against Finn's neck.

"That's not her name," Finn said softly while walking through the doors I held open.

I ran to the front desk as Finn and the girls took a second to sit down, "Hi, I'm looking for Carole Hudson-Hummel. She was brought in here a little bit ago because she went into labor, though she's not supposed to be going into labor for another two months, plus she's kinda old so-"

The receptionist laughed, "Don't worry. She's getting taken care of right now. I think they're actually trying to get the contractions to stop. Are you her son?"

"Um," I turned back to Finn, Sarah, and Grace, "Sort of," I said to the lady, "Can we go see her?"

The receptionist glanced behind me to where I was just looking and smiled, "I'll check on how she's doing and get back to you."

"Alright," I nodded and left to go sit with the others.

"So?" Sarah jumped up, "How's my mom?"

I sat in the seat she left and pulled her down on my lap, "The chick was gonna go check on her."

"Don't call her a chick," Sarah whispered and leaned her head on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Ok."

"Did you get any information?" Finn asked as he readjusted a (once again) sleeping Grace in his arms.

I shrugged, "She said something about getting the contractions to slow since she's so early."

Finn nodded and closed his eyes. Within seconds, he had nodded off against Grace's head and was snoring softly.

"Do you think she's in pain?" Sarah asked quietly.

I turned her in my lap and leaned my forehead against her's, "Hey, listen here. I know you're scared about pain or whatever, but you're strong enough to get past it. You're gonna be fine. I know because I love you and know you're gonna be ok," I placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Sarah sighed and nodded, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" Sarah breathed while closing her eyes and setting her head on my shoulder.

I looked around the room and finally spotted a clock on the opposite wall, "It's 1:45 in the morning."

Sarah groaned, "I'm so tried."

I ran a hand down her slightly knotted hair, "You can sleep, Finn and Grace are."

Sarah smiled against my throat, "Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a minute."

"Me too," I sighed while doing the same.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Excuse me, sir."

I opened my eyes to see the receptionist gently rubbing my arm that was securely wrapped around Sarah and standing in my line of view, "Yeah?"

"You're mom is stable now, so you and your siblings can go back and see her," she stepped back and smiled.

"Thanks," I nodded, not really remembering why she thought Finn and Sarah were my siblings.

I glanced at the clock to see it was almost three, "Sars," I whispered, "Wake up, we can go see your mom now."

Sarah moaned, "Really?"

"Yeah, come on, get up. My legs fell asleep," I gently pushed Sarah off my lap.

As Sarah rubbed the sleep from her eyes, I hit the back of Finn's head, "Wake up. We're aloud to see your mom."

Finn's head snapped up, "What? What happened?"

"You're mom's ok enough for us to see her," I repeated while standing.

"Oh, alright," Finn nodded and carefully stood with Grace in his arms.

The receptionist led us back through a hall to Room 106A. She opened the door for us so we could walk in before closing it and walking away.

Ms. Carole looked up from her conversation with Burt, "My babies, oh I missed you."

Sarah ran out from under my arm, "Mom! Are you alright?"

Ms. Carole squeezed Sarah, "Yes, I'm ok."

Finn set Grace down in the chair next to a sleeping Kurt before going over and joining his mom and sister, "What happened?"

"There were just some contractions, no big deal," Ms. Carole waved her hand.

Burt rolled his eyes, "She's on bed rest until the baby comes, it is a big deal."

"Burt's just overreacting," Ms. Carole said, "Don't worry."

I walked over to her, "I'm glad you're ok, Ms. Carole."

Ms. Carole smiled, "Come here, Noah."

I carefully hugged her and avoided eye contact with Finn as his mom patted and rubbed my back.

I stepped away just as Grace shot up, "Where's Sammie?"

Burt laughed and picked her up, "Still in her mom's stomach."

"Oh," Grace shimmied down and ran over to Ms. Carole, "She didn't come out?"

Ms. Carole shook her head, "Not yet."

Grace crossed her arms, "But I really want to meet her."

"Grace, babies aren't that interesting," Burt told her.

"When they come out, they don't know how to talk or walk or move or anything," Finn added in.

"Looks like someone will never have any children," I muttered.

Sarah snorted, but quickly stopped and elbowed my side, "Puck," she scolded.

Finn glared at me, "At least when I have two kids, I'll be over nineteen."

"I'm not nineteen yet," I shot back, but bit my tongue when I realized that I hadn't really helped my point.

Sarah grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"I mean...um...well," I racked my brain for an insult, "You're a giant."

Finn laughed, "I'm only three inches taller than you."

"Shut up, both of you," Kurt groaned, "I'm trying to sleep."

I looked down at Sarah, "Something's wrong, I have no insults in me."

She gave a small smile and ran a finger over my knuckles, "It's alright."

"You guys, it might be best if you go home and sleep," Ms. Carole said, "I'm staying until the morning, so you should all go."

Burt nodded, "Your mom's right. Could you take Kurt with you?"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure."

Grace and Sarah each hugged Ms. Carole before they followed me out the door. Finn and Kurt were right behind me as we walked into the parking lot.

After everyone was settled in, I drove onto the street. Before we even hit the first light, I noticed that Sarah, Grace, and Kurt had all fallen asleep in the backseat.

"I'll make sure I stay awake to help you with the others," Finn muttered.

I nodded, "Thanks."

Finn stared out the window in silence.

I took a deep breath, "You know, earlier you fell asleep pretty easily even though you were worried about your mom."

Finn turned and glared at me, "Are you trying to get me to yell at you?"

I shrugged, "I just came up with that insult. Too bad I came up with it now though."

"You know, I was plenty worried about Mom. Something terrible could have happened to either her or the baby," Finn fought, "And didn't you sleep too?"

"She's not my mom," I bit back.

An evil looking smirk formed on Finn's face, "Don't say that in front of her, she'd hate-better yet, yeah tell her."

I rolled my eyes despite Finn not being able to see in the darkness, "I'm just saying, if it was my mom-back when she wasn't all crazy and trying to do as much damage as possible to me-I'd have been a little more concerned."

"Are you saying I don't care about my mom?" Finn asked.

I shrugged while turning the corner.

"Then let's bet on it," Finn stated.

I laughed, "How do you bet on whether or not you care about your mom?"

"The two of us have to constantly wait on her hand and foot until she gives us a real compliment, not just a 'Thank you' or 'You're so sweet' something real," Finn stared at me.

"So what's the bet?" I sighed, not really looking forward to taking care of another pregnant girl, no matter how much of a mom she was to me.

"Whoever gets the compliment first wins," Finn smirked, "And when I win, you have to...," he drifted off as he thought and I became nervous he was gonna have me do something stupid, "You have shave back in your mohawk and dye it red."

"What?" I yelled, "I'm not doing that!"

"Shh," Finn muttered, "You'll wake them up."

I glanced behind me at the three sleepers, each of them having barely moved, "They're fine."

"Alright, so on the rare chance that you win, what's your bet?" Finn continued.

I chuckled while pulling into the driveway and stopping the car, "Easy, you have to get over Rachel and go on a double date with me and Sars and some other girl."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I raced Finn out the door as Burt and Ms. Carole drove up, "Out of my way Hudson."

"Not a chance," Finn grunted and pushed me.

I yelled as I fell into the grass, promptly pulling Finn's leg so he came down with me.

"What are you two doing?" Ms. Carole asked once she was out of the car.

"Nothing," we both replied while sitting up.

Kurt came outside, "Need help, Carole?"

Ms. Carole smiled, "I think I'm good for now, but thanks Kurt. Maybe you could get the door for me?"

As Kurt and Ms. Carole walked inside, Finn and I groaned.

"Get up and act your age," Burt muttered while walking past us.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked in the kitchen to start dinner only to see Finn already doing so.

"The heck do you think you're doing?" I growled.

Finn turned away from the stove with a smirk, "Making dinner."

"You can't cook!" I stepped forward to see what he was making in the pot, "Is that tomato soup?"

"Yeah," Finn proudly stated.

I hit the back of his head, "End of July and the moron decides to feed us soup."

"I'm gonna make grilled cheese too," Finn smiled, "Now out before Mom thinks you made this."

I growled as he hit my back with the wooden spoon he was using to stir the soup. As I walked down the hall, Sarah came out of the bathroom, promptly stopping me with a scream.

I spun around and ran to her side, putting my hand on her stomach, "What is it? Is the baby coming?"

Sarah's pale face shook, "No."

"Then what? What is it?" I prodded.

Sarah reached her hands up and turned me around, "What happened to your back?"

"What?" I walked into the bathroom and turned in the mirror to try and see what she was talking about.

"Did you get shot?" Sarah asked.

"Wh-no!" I took my shirt off and flipped it over to see a big red splotch in the middle of my white t-shirt.

Sarah's hands were cold as they ran over my back, "Did you get hit or something?"

I groaned, "Finn hit me with the spoon he was using to make tomato soup."

Sarah pursed her lips, "Boys."

I rolled my eyes and followed her to our room where she passed me a new shirt.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I winced as Finn's soup, or more like salt water, hit the back of my throat. I promptly took a swig of my milk.

"Mom, I don't want to eat this," Grace pushed her plate forward.

I tried not to laugh at her disgusted face.

"Finn, you will never cook dinner again," Kurt shook his head.

"Oh my God," Sarah muttered after taking a bite of her grilled cheese that she dipped in the tomato soup. She pushed back from the table and ran to the bathroom.

I followed after her, but was able to notice Finn's blushing face and neck first. I made it just in time to grab Sarah's hair as she threw up.

Once she was done, Sarah slowly stood up, "Finn's an idiot."

"Obviously," I nodded while helping her to the sink where she started brushing her teeth.

After she was done, we walked back into the kitchen in time to hear Ms. Carole say, "Finn, honey, pass me the pizza menu, I think we're getting take-out tonight. Good try tonight though."

I smirked as Finn dug through the drawer, "Too bad your food sucked," I whispered so only he could hear as I passed him.

Finn shot up and glared at me before passing his mom the menu.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I went over the college brochure for the millionth time while sitting on Sarah's bed as she sat behind me.

Sarah gently ran her fingers down my head, "You know, I'm kinda starting to miss your mohawk."

I looked up from reading about the music classes and turned my head, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

Sarah giggled, "You're excited to start college, aren't you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. But really, what'd you say?"

Sarah's hand passed through my hair again, "I miss your mohawk."

"Really?" I turned to face her, "Unfortunately, you might actually get it back."

"What do you mean?" Sarah leaned back against the wall.

I sighed, "Finn and I took a bet on who could get the first real compliment out of your mom. Finn's wager was that I'd have to shave back in my mohawk and dye it red if he won."

Sarah's nose scrunched up, "Never mind, I don't want your mohawk back."

I laughed, "I really need to win though and not just for my hair. My bet was that Finn would have to move on from Rachel and go on a double date with me and you."

Sarah nodded, "That's good."

"I just need to win," I said.

"You know what would make Mom compliment you?" Sarah asked.

I shook my head, "I can't come up with anything."

"I bet she'll say something about you being a great dad if she sees you helping Grace with something," Sarah smiled, "That'd count, wouldn't it?"

I nodded as a smile formed on my face, "Yeah, it would."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Grace, just do it," I pushed her forward towards her bike.

"But Noah, I could die," Grace whimpered.

"You won't die, you'll have a helmet on," I assured my sister.

Grace bit her lip, "Noah, I'm scared."

I bent down to her level, "Grace, you'll be fine. I'll be right here the whole time. I promise I'll run as fast as I can when you fall. Remember, try and fall on the grass though so it doesn't really hurt, but pretend you're hurt so I look good when I save you."

Grace sniffled, but slowly nodded, "Ok. Tell me again why I'm doing this."

"So that Finn can be happy again and I don't look stupid," I smiled, "Go get Ms. Carole."

Grace nodded and ran to the garage door, "Mom!" she called inside, "Come see what I can do!"

Ms. Carole appeared a minute later, "What is it?"

"Look!" Grace smiled and put her helmet on, "I learned a trick on my bike."

Ms. Carole stepped outside and came to stand next to me, "Alright, let's see."

Grace nodded and as she jumped on her bike, I saw a little bit of nervousness in her eyes.

Ms. Carole and I watched as Grace slowly let go of the handle bars with both hands. Soon enough, Grace lost her balance and fell to the side with a scream.

I ran forward, "Grace! Are you ok?"

Grace looked up from where she fell in the grass, tears pooling in her eyes, "I don't know."

I fell to the ground next to her and pulled her against my chest, "Thanks kid, that was great," I whispered.

"It doesn't really hurt," Grace whispered back.

I rubbed her back, "That's good," I helped her up and turned to Ms. Carole, "I think she's alright!"

Grace nodded, "I'm good, Mom!"

Ms. Carole finally made her way to us and hugged Grace tightly, "I'm so glad you're ok, sweetie."

"All because of Noah," Grace looked up and smiled.

I smiled, I hadn't told her to say that, but it was a nice touch.

Ms. Carole smiled at me, "He's your hero."

My grin widened, that could count as a compliment.

"He's going to be a great dad," she continued.

Alright, that totally counted.

"Thanks, Ms. Carole," I said, "That means a lot."

Ms. Carole put a hand out and squeezed mine, "I mean it. If my daughter had to get pregnant before she was married, I'm glad you're the father."

Yes! That's it! I won!

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Ok, so it started off with drama and ended with a little humor, but I liked it. What about you? Next chapter will be the result of all this and I'm excited. I came up with the idea yesterday which is why I wrote this chapter so fast. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to read them, they bring smiles to my face!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - So...different baby drama. And lol, I'd want to beat the kid up too, but didn't since it's not really right :P_

_Tyra - This chapter wasn't as dramatic as I made it seem, but everything ended up ok :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I winced, maybe choosing Starr as a possible date for Finn wasn't the best idea. She was a little too much like Rachel.**_

_**The double date doesn't get the same effect as Puck was hoping for...**_


	12. Scary Similarities

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Carole was put on bed rest after experiencing early contractions. Finn and Puck bet on who could get a compliment first from Carole. Puck won, meaning Finn has to get over Rachel and go on a double date with his friend, sister, and a new girl. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Scary Similarities_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck pulled up to Breadsticks and parked the car, "Alright, time to get over Rachel. Bite the bullet. Put the past behind you."

"I don't know if I'm ready," Finn admitted.

I turned to look at him in the backseat, "Don't worry, Starr's really nice, you'll like her."

"How do you know this girl?" Finn asked.

"She lived across the street when I lived with Grandma," I smiled.

Finn slowly nodded, "Tell me about her one last time, just so I'm ready."

I sighed, but nodded, "Her name's Starr Hyde. She's going to be a senior this year, so just one year younger than you. She has blonde hair, green eyes. Short, pretty much my height. Only child, but her parents were talking about having another kid. She's in choir. Star of the volleyball team, captain of the softball team, and holds the most records for swimming."

"Ok, yeah, I can do this. How do I look?" Finn gave himself a once over.

"You look fine," I smiled at the outfit Kurt picked out for him, new jeans with a black button down not tucked in with the first few buttons undone. The outfit actually reminded me a little of Puck's when he took me on our first date.

"Can we go now? I'm starving," Puck complained.

"Yeah, let's go," Finn jumped down from the truck before helping me do the same.

Puck came around and threw his arm over my shoulder before leading the way to the front door. Finn trudged behind us and I could tell he was still a little nervous. As Puck held open the door, I turned and smiled at Finn one last time before looking around the restaurant for Starr.

Suddenly, I was hit in the side by a dark haired girl. It took me a second to recognize her as Starr. Only Starr didn't look like Starr, she looked like Rachel. Her once sun dyed, curly blonde hair was now a straight, chocolate brown. Covering her past bright green eyes were dark brown contacts. If I didn't recognize her distinct smile and slightly small ears, I would have had no idea who she was.

"Sarah! I've missed you so much!" Starr gushed while stepping back, "You were right! You are pregnant!"

I let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah...um, wow, you dyed your hair."

Starr laughed, "Yeah! And I got contacts! I have a new goal in life so I needed a new look."

"Oh," I nodded, "Well, um, this is Noah, my boyfriend," Puck gave Starr a small smile and wave, "And this is Finn, my brother."

Finn stepped forward, "Nice to meet you." I could tell he was more nervous than earlier with the Rachel look-a-like in front of him.

"Should we go sit down?" Puck asked.

"Of course! I have a table for us in the corner," Starr led us to the back of the restaurant with a skip in her step.

Puck pulled me back, "That girl looks exactly like Rachel."

I sighed and watched as she sat next to Finn, "I had no idea she looked like that. I've been gone, what?, ten months. I didn't expect her to change too drastically. She's probably still the same on the inside, that can't change."

Puck bit his lip and started walking again, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We sat down across from Finn and Starr who were both looking over the menu.

I put my hands out and gently pushed down the menus, "So, Starr, how were all your sports this year?"

"Oh, I didn't play sports this year," Starr smiled, "I was working on my dream."

"What's your dream?" Finn asked.

"To play Elphaba on Broadway," Starr's smile shined just a bit more, "I went to New York last October and saw Wicked. I fell in love and knew that's what I wanted to do with my life. So I quit the sports, joined drama and show choir and worked on improving my voice and acting skills."

I blushed and looked down at the table, trying to avoid the glare Puck was giving me or the scared expression on Finn's face.

Puck cleared his throat and looked back to Starr, "Sarah said your parents were trying to have another kid. Did it work?"

I looked up in time to see Starr blush slightly, "Oh, well, no. They actually split up."

"What happened?" I asked, "They were always so happy together."

"My mom ended up being a lesbian," Starr nodded, "So my dad took off, not sure where he went. My mom's now engaged to her girlfriend. They're getting married in New York, which I'm really excited about because then I can check out the campus at NYADA."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Finn muttered and left the table.

Puck glared at me, "I think I'll go join him."

I stood and let Puck rush past me so he could go after Finn.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I walked as fast as I could to the back and caught the bathroom door just as Finn was closing it, "Hey, man, what's up?"

Finn spun around and ran a hand through his hair, "I swear Rachel's out there right now. Did you see her? Did you listen to her?"

"Yeah, I know," I said while leaning back against the door, hoping it would stop anyone from coming in.

"I mean, I come here to get over Rachel and I just end up meeting her twin! The hell is that?" Finn fell defeated onto the ground.

"Sarah thought Starr was going to be perfect, she didn't know the girl changed," I told him despite knowing Finn was probably going to fight me.

"And you know what sucks?" Finn looked up at me, "I really thought Starr was going to get me over Rachel, instead..."

I nodded, knowing what he meant. I walked forward and put my hand out, "Wanna go back out there? Or go home?"

Finn stood with my help, "We should go back out there. If Starr's anything like Rachel, which she obviously is, I don't want to hurt her feelings and see the big eyes that make you do anything."

I could picture that look exactly in my mind, so I led him out the door back to Sarah and Starr.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat down after Puck and Finn left.

"Did I say something?" Starr asked quietly.

"Oh, no, you're fine," I smiled.

"Why did Finn run off?" Starr played with the straw of her water.

I sighed, "Finn and his long time girlfriend broke up beginning of June. He's still trying to get over her, so I brought him on this double date hoping it'd work. But, you look and act exactly like his ex."

"Oh," Starr slowly nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry," I assured.

Starr just gave a small nod and took a sip of her water.

Finn and Puck walked up, the latter giving me a kiss against the temple before sliding in the booth.

"I'm so sorry, Finn, I had no idea I was like your ex-girlfriend," Starr rushed out, "And don't blame Sarah, she didn't know about me."

Finn blushed slightly, "It's fine, Starr, I'm ok."

Starr hugged his arm, "Please forgive me."

"Rachel?" Puck muttered.

I elbowed him in the side.

"What?" Puck whispered.

I raised my eyebrows and Puck just shrugged before pulling his phone out of his pocket and start texting.

"You're forgiven," Finn smiled and I smiled myself when I recognized it as the one he used to give Rachel.

My phone buzzed in my purse and I glanced to my side just in time to see Puck put his own away. I grabbed my phone and sighed when I saw that I had a text from Puck.

_Hes disapointed in u. Nd do u c her? shes berry 2! ~ Puck_

I elbowed him in the side, only this time harder than the last.

Puck grunted in pain. He grabbed his menu and held it in front of us, "What is your problem?" he hissed.

I held up my phone, "One, what the heck is this?"

Puck shrugged, "I had to talk to you."

I hit his shoulder, "You don't need to tell me now. Two, you're spelling. Seriously? Open a book."

"Oh shut up," Puck rolled his eyes, "It's a _text message_, not an English paper."

The menu was hit down, "Are you guys making out back here?" Starr asked.

I blushed and moved away from Puck a little, "No, we're not."

Finn glared at me, not believing what I said.

Starr giggled, "Alrighty then."

Puck cleared his throat and straightened back up into his spot, "Has anyone decided what they want to eat yet?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck's strong hands lifted me up into his truck and he shut the door. I watched through the window as Starr finished putting her number in Finn's phone before giving him one last hug.

Puck came in the car and started it up, "That went well."

I rolled my eyes, "Considering the girl could play Rachel in the Broadway production of her life, yeah it was fine."

Puck sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Rocky start, but I think Finn's ok."

Finn opened the door and hopped in with a small smile on his face.

"Did you like her?" I asked as Puck drove out of the parking lot.

Finn shrugged, "She wasn't bad."

Puck glanced at him in the rearview mirror, "You gonna go out with her again?"

Finn looked out the window, "I don't know. After I got past the whole twin aspect and actually talked to Starr, she was really nice, sweet, different."

I smiled at him, "That's good, you should go out with her again."

Finn stayed quiet and watched the passing trees.

I turned back around and watched Puck drive the rest of the way home. Once in the driveway, Finn jumped out and went inside before Puck was able to help me down.

"What was that about?" Puck asked while closing my door.

"I'm not sure," I said softly.

"Come on," Puck tugged me inside where Finn was talking to Mom and Kurt.

Before we could get close enough to hear what they were saying, Finn walked away to go get in the shower.

Kurt came and gently hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I swatted his hand away, "What was that for?"

"For taking Finn on a date with Rachel's lookalike," Kurt glared at me.

Puck grabbed Kurt's wrist before he could hit me again, "She didn't know, it wasn't her fault."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, "What are you-"

"Shh," Puck said, still holding Kurt's wrist.

"Sarah, how could you have been so irresponsible?" Mom asked, she noticed Puck's firm grip on Kurt, "Noah, off."

Puck let go of Kurt and stood behind me with his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I honestly didn't know Starr had changed. If she hadn't changed, she would have been perfect for Finn," I told her while moving to try and get comfortable against Puck's hand's.

Mom sighed, "Alright, fine."

I started walking away, but was held back by Puck, "Come on," I tugged him forward.

Puck nodded and aloud me to walk away, yet still contained the hold on my waist and glared at Kurt.

Once in our room, Puck let go and fell on the bed, "That was exhausting."

I laughed and laid next to him, "Why were you all the sudden protective and standing up for me?"

Puck shrugged, "Kurt was yelling and hitting you. You're a girl...so is Kurt...but it still wasn't right."

I laughed again and moved onto my knees to look down at him, "It was sort of annoying, but sweet at the same time."

Puck smiled, "That's me, the sweetest boyfriend ever."

I laughed as I moved to sit on his stomach.

"Well, aren't you just full of laughter today?" Puck chuckled.

I shrugged and ran my hands up his chest, "I have a reason to laugh."

"That's good, I like when you laugh," Puck smiled.

I went to move down him when my stomach stopped me. I sat back up with a groan, "This stinks."

Puck gave a small smile, "I'm sorry. Here," he patted the spot next to him, "Lay down."

I nodded and moved against him, "I never thought having a baby would make me not able to lay on top of my boyfriend."

Puck turned his head and stared at me, "Regrets?"

"No," I whispered, "Just lonely."

"Lonely?" Puck asked, "I haven't been doing my job then if you're _lonely_."

I kissed him softly, "That's not really what I meant. I was trying to say that I liked it better when I could lay on your chest and fall asleep."

Puck nodded, "Alright," he moved back farther so he was slightly sitting up against our pillows, "Come here."

I crawled back to him, "What are you doing?"

"Making you un-lonely," Puck smiled.

I laughed at his made-up word.

Puck grabbed my hands and gently tugged me down so my head was under my chin and our chests were against each other, yet my stomach was just barely against his. I was surprisingly comfortable and let out a contented sigh.

"Better?" Puck asked.

"Mhmm," I breathed while closing my eyes.

"Good," Puck ran a hand up my back, "Now up."

My eyes shot open, "What?"

"I don't want to sleep in my nice clothes," Puck said.

"But, what if we can't get this comfortable again?" I begged.

"Fine," Puck muttered, "Move your legs for a second."

I untangled our legs and watched as Puck moved his hand to unzip his jeans and throw them off.

I laughed softly and went back to how we were, "Thank you."

"Sure," Puck muttered, "Are you gonna sleep?"

"Planning on it," I breathed.

Puck nodded, "Goodnight, then."

I kissed his jaw, "Night."

We fell in a comfortable silence until Puck let out a deep snore. I bit my lip to stop from laughing and closed my eyes. I might not have made the right choice for Finn, but I made the right choice for me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So I liked how it came out, what'd you think? And do you like Finn and Starr? I'm not sure whether or not I want them to continue seeing each other for a while, but I'll think about it. Sorry if this took a little longer, I kept getting distracted with stuff and upcoming school. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I really love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_raem9898 - Haha, you actually gave me this idea and the next one, so thanks again! And did you change your name? I went back to our message and saw it was now from dance-sing-live._

_Tyra - Thanks! I sure hope so!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah jumped while covering whatever was in her arms, "What are you doing in here?" "I came to see what you were doing. Is everything ok?" I sat next to her. "Yeah, just looking at some baby stuff," Sarah mumbled.**_

_**Sarah gets a present, but doesn't want to share.**_


	13. The Next Step

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah helped Puck with the double date and set Finn up with her old friend. The problem was the girl was exactly like Rachel, which scared Finn. Carole and Kurt were mad at Sarah that she put Finn through that. Sarah told Puck her pregnancy is starting to get in the way of some of the stuff she likes to do. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Next Step_

**Puck's Point of View**

I poured Grace a glass of apple juice to go with her lunch, "Do you want anything else?"

"Nope," Grace said through a mouth full of sandwich.

"Close your mouth," Sarah scolded.

Grace swallowed before sticking her tongue out.

I put the cup down and gently hit the back of her head, "Don't do that. Apologize."

Grace glared at me, but turned back to Sarah, "I'm sorry."

The door bell rang and Kurt came running out of nowhere, "I got it!"

I sat next to Sarah, "Is he waiting for something?"

Sarah shrugged and opened her mouth to answer when Grace butt in, "He ordered stuff for his college dorm."

"Why are you such a brat today?" I asked.

"Why are you so mean?" Grace shot back.

"I haven't said anything mean to you today," I answered.

Grace nodded, "Mhmm! You yelled at me to say 'sorry' to Sarah."

"You guys, please stop," Sarah said softly, "All you do is fight."

I shut my mouth and Grace looked down at her drink. I instantly felt bad by the look on Sarah's face, she looked exhausted as she rubbed soft circles on her stomach.

Kurt came slowly walking in, "Here," he passed Sarah a big brown box, "It's for you."

Sarah stared at the box, "Really?"

Kurt nodded and pointed at the sticker in the middle, "Sarah Hudson, right there."

"Right," Sarah whispered, "I wonder who it's from."

Kurt shrugged while leaving the room, "It's from New York."

"Open it!" Grace yelled and jumped from her seat to run around the table, "But who do we know that lives in New York?"

I felt the blood drain from my face, "Sarah, is this about that phone call the other day?"

Sarah looked up at me, "I don't know," she stood up, "I'm gonna go in my room."

Grace and I watched her grab a pair of scissors before leaving the kitchen.

Grace stomped her foot, "I wanted to see what was inside."

I let out a deep breath, "Finish your lunch."

Grace groaned, "I don't want to. I want to see what Sarah's doing."

I softly pushed her back to her seat, "Eat your lunch and I'll go check on her."

Grace grumbled under her breath, something that sounded like 'Bossy bossy,' but sat down and took a bite of her PB&J.

I chuckled while walking out and down the hall to mine and Sarah's room. I hesitated before just pushing open the door. I wasn't surprised to see that she wasn't right in there, instead the closet door was closed. I went over and slowly slid open the doors. Sarah was sitting in the middle of the floor, the box open next to her with some of the stuff in her lap.

"Hey," I said softly while closing the doors again.

Sarah jumped while covering whatever was in her arms, "What are you doing in here?"

"I came to see what you were doing. Is everything ok?" I sat next to her.

"Yeah, just looking at some baby stuff," Sarah mumbled.

"Really?" I put my hand out to try and grab what I now noticed were magazine clippings, "Were these in the box?"

Sarah jerked slightly away, "Yeah."

"Oh," my hand fell on her thigh, "Can't I see?"

Sarah shrugged and pushed the papers on my lap while going through the box.

I stared at the glossy pages. Looking up at me were different pictures of nurseries for both boys and girls, "Who gave this to you?"

Sarah didn't answer and instead just threw a card over her shoulder.

I picked it up and flipped to the inside where there was a message written under a picture of a baby bottle.

_Sarah, I'm sorry I can't be there to help you plan for Baby Puckerman, so I'm sending all this to you instead. They're different nursery ideas, baby names, comparisons of different supplies; everything you're going to need to prepare for the baby. Please call me with any decisions you make. Personally, I love nursery number 3 for boys and 8 for girls, the idea of glass bottles, green and brown clothes for boys while purple and white for girls, and the names Jonathan and Kristen. I'll talk to you soon! With Love, Rachel Berry_

I looked up at Sarah, "Seriously? Are you really gonna listen to her?"

Sarah shrugged and continued staring down at the list of baby names on her lap.

"Sarah," I let out a nervous laugh, "Don't let Berry control our baby."

"But Noah!" Sarah threw down the paper, "We have nothing! We haven't thought about clothes or bottles or nurseries! We barely have a name picked out!" tears formed in her eyes and her breathing turned into quick shallow breaths, "Where are we going to put him? We'll probably fight about him again! I can't do that! I can't fight with you! But we need to figure this all out!" she burst into tears and hid her face in her hands.

"Sarah," I whispered, "Look at me."

Sarah shook her head, but her tears quieted down.

"Ok then," I sighed and scooted closer to her, gently putting a hand on the small of her back, "Sarah, everything's going to be ok because guess what? We have until January to plan for him! That's amazing because it gives us enough time to buy clothes and diapers and paint the nursery-"

"Where?" Sarah hiccuped, "Where will he go?"

I bit my lip and looked around, getting an idea, "Here, Sars, the baby can go in here."

Sarah looked up, "I know he'll live here, but where? Noah, he needs a room."

"Yeah, yeah, but look," I smiled, "Your closet! It's big enough for a baby's room! By the time he's old enough for a bigger room, we'll have enough money for an actual house."

Sarah wiped her eyes, "I guess."

I hugged her, "This is great! One step down."

"No," Sarah groaned while pulling away, "We have to paint in here and get baby stuff and probably a vent or something so he can breathe."

I nodded, "I can do that. There's already a vent in here, maybe I can get some sort of air conditioner or heater too," I wiped away Sarah's tears, "We can do this. Everything will get done. I promise."

Sarah fell forward on my chest, "I'm sorry. Rachel got me stressed."

"She usually does," I muttered and rubbed her back.

Sarah giggled, "Wanna see what she sent?"

"Sure," I groaned and reached around her to pull the box closer, "What's in here?"

Sarah sat up and moved on my lap, "She sent all these lists and pictures and charts and..." She stopped moving around in the box.

"What?" I asked and tried to see.

Sarah slowly lifted out a gold rectangular present, "And this."

"What do you think it is?" I grabbed it and shook it.

Sarah took it out of my hands, "A book?"

"Boring," I started going through the box some more as Sarah carefully unwrapped the present. I noticed a list labeled _'Baby Names.'_ I read through it:

_Girls: Barbara, Idina, Patty, Fanny, Kristen_

_Boys: Jonathan, Toby, Tony, Raoul_

The boy names weren't bad, except Raoul. At least I'm not having a girl this time around.

"Wow," Sarah whispered.

"What?" I looked up.

"It's a book for him," Sarah breathed while flipping the pages, "I'm supposed to fill out facts about the pregnancy all the way through his first year."

"Mmm," I looked back to the box, "Cool."

"Do you want to fill it out together?" Sarah asked quietly.

I glanced at her to see her gently flipping through the pages, "Do you want me to help you fill it out?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it would mean more to him if his dad helped since he's a boy and your a boy..."

I chuckled, "You sure? You haven't checked in a while."

Sarah hit my shoulder, "Shut up."

"And I'm not a boy," I whispered before leaning down and kissing her throat, "I'm a man."

Sarah laughed harder and pushed me away, "Stop, Grace or Kurt or anyone could come in at any moment."

"I don't care," I groaned against her neck.

"Later," Sarah breathed, "I promise."

I smiled and pulled back, "So, you said you wanted to paint a nursery?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah and I stood in front of the paint section at Home Depot, her looking at the magazine clippings from Rachel while I stared at all the different paint colors.

"There's so many different options that Rachel gave us," Sarah muttered.

"We don't have to do something Rachel picked out," I told her.

Sarah shrugged, "I do like some of the ideas though."

I nodded and pointed to the blue and brown striped room with different animals around it, "I like this one."

"Yeah, me too," Sarah smiled, "But it seems too traditional."

"Ok," I sighed, "What about this one?" I pointed towards a picture with the green room that had some trees and letters scattered about.

Sarah looked up at me with an even larger smile, "I was hoping you'd pick that one."

I smiled back, "So are we getting those colors then?"

Sarah nodded, "This is our first real decision that we've made together."

"Alright, what do we need?" I asked.

Sarah stepped forward and went through the greens, "How's this one?"

I looked at the picture, "Yeah, looks the same."

"Ok," Sarah grabbed a brown, "What about this for the tree?"

I quickly looked up, "What?"

"The tree," Sarah rolled her eyes, "Like the one in the picture," she pointed towards the clipping.

"Umm," I looked down at the picture, there was no way I'd be able to paint that.

"I'll do it myself then," Sarah turned back to the paint colors, "I can do the whole room by myself."

I sighed, "Sarah, don't do this."

"Do what Noah?" Sarah asked coldly.

I was scared by her sudden change, "What's wrong?"

"You don't want to help," Sarah continued staring at the colors.

"I never said that, Sars, please, I don't want to fight. I'll paint the tree," I finished softly.

Sarah spun around, "Really?"

I tried to hide my shock, "Yeah, isn't that what you wanted?"

Sarah nodded.

"Then I'll do it," I grinned.

Sarah turned back around, but not before I could hear a soft, "Thank you."

I shook my head, these mood swings were going to kill me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I finished putting down all the paint cloths and tape as Sarah stood behind me after folding all her clothes and putting them in containers since we didn't have a closet for her yet.

"Puck," Sarah called.

"Yeah," I turned around.

"I have some of your clothes here. What do you want me to do with them?" she had a hint of a smile on her face.

I smirked, "Just put them with yours."

Sarah nodded and did as I said while laughing softly.

I watched her, "What's so funny?"

Sarah came over and hugged me tightly, "I don't know. It's just me and you being together after everything we've been through. It's kinda funny. Plus I realized most of your clothes that are in here are your boxers and pants, there's just one shirt. It's like you don't even wear clothes when you're with me."

I kissed her with a chuckle, "You're weird, you know that?"

"Mhmm," Sarah smiled and stepped back, "Come on, we have a nursery to paint."

I grabbed a paint brush and started painting one of the trees I taped in the corner. I heard Sarah grunt and turned to see her struggling to get a paint can open.

"Oh, hey, let me do that," I walked over and quickly opened the can for her.

Sarah crossed her arms, "I could have done that."

I raised my eyebrows while pouring the paint into the container so we could roll it on the walls.

"Seriously, Puck, don't treat me like a cripple," Sarah continued.

I straightened up, "Sarah, you've never opened a paint can before, you've never even painted a room. Let me get you started."

"Fine," Sarah muttered, "Thank you then."

"Yup," I passed her the roller, "You know what to do?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Alright," I went back in my corner and continued what I left as Sarah started painting the wall.

"Puck," Sarah said softly after a while.

"What?" I looked up from the second tree.

"Am I doing this right?" Sarah asked as she stared at the wall.

I looked at it, "Yeah, it looks fine."

"Well, come here and look closer," Sarah said.

"Um, ok," I walked next to her and looked at the wall, "Yeah, like I said Sarah, it's good."

Before I could even breathe after finishing my sentence, Sarah ran a wet paint brush down the side of my face, stopping just above my shirt collar.

"Oops," Sarah whispered.

I slowly turned my head to look at her, "What was that?"

"An accident," Sarah smiled softly.

I bent down and picked up the roller, "Oops," I whispered after rolling the green paint up her arm.

Sarah giggled and painted my arm, "Now we're even."

"What?" I laughed, "That's not even," I rolled up her other arm, "Now that's even."

Sarah laughed and picked up another brush, "To make it fair," she explained.

I laughed and grabbed her by the waist, "In what world is that fair?"

Sarah shrugged in my arms, "You're stronger than me."

I lifted up my brush and traced it down her nose then cheek with a chuckle.

Sarah screamed and pushed against my chest, getting paint on my black t-shirt in the process, to try and get away from me.

I held her tighter, "Nope, you started this, I'm finishing it."

Sarah laughed and screamed as I painted up and down her arms. I finally let her and my brushes go only to have the green paint splatter across me.

"Hey!" I tried to cover my face.

Sarah grabbed my hands, "Don't hide you're face, it's too pretty."

I laughed, "Pretty? I'm pretty?"

Sarah laughed herself, "Yup."

I squirmed my hands out of her grasp and instead gripped her wrists tightly, making her drop the paint brushes and cover our bare feet in green and brown paint. I leaned down so we were eye level, "Now you put us off schedule."

Sarah held back a giggle, "Since when have you cared about being on a schedule?"

I shrugged, "Since my girlfriend freaked out this morning about not having anything ready for the baby."

Sarah blushed slightly, "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem," I whispered before kissing her softly.

Sarah's hands ran up my back, "And I'm sorry about getting paint on you," she breathed against my lips.

"See," I pulled back, "Now that is a problem."

Sarah laughed and put her head forward on my shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"Nope," I took another step back, "My clothes are ruined and I'm sticky with paint."

Sarah put her hands on her waist, "Now you're acting like Kurt."

I laughed and reached forward to grab her waist, gently tickling her sides, "Apologize."

Sarah laughed and squirmed away, "I did."

"Again," I chuckled and held her against me.

"I'm sorry," Sarah breathed once she stopped laughing.

"That's right," I stated.

Sarah went into another fit of laughter and I couldn't help but join her.

There was a knock on the wall and we turned to see Finn and Grace standing where the closet door used to be.

"Can we help?" Grace asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

Finn came and picked up a paint brush from the ground, "What were you guys doing?"

"Painting," Sarah laughed.

Finn smirked, "Sure."

"You were painting each other," Grace giggled.

"Yeah, we were," I ran one of my paint covered fingers down her cheek.

"Noah!" Grace screeched.

Within seconds, the four of us were in a whole new paint fight. I looked up from where I was sitting on Grace to see Finn holding Sarah under his arm painting her her neck. I laughed and got up to help her.

Sarah laughed, "Thanks."

"Not fair," Finn crossed his arms, but smiled all the same.

Grace came behind him and splattered paint across his back with a giggle.

"Oh, that's it," Finn lunged behind himself and grabbed Grace around the waist who screamed in response.

I kissed Sarah as our siblings got in a new fight.

Sarah let out a breath as she pulled away, "We're gonna finish, right."

"Oh yeah," I smiled, "We're gonna finish and you know what we'll end up with?"

Sarah shook her head with a hint of a grin.

"One awesome name," I kissed her, "An amazing nursery," another kiss, "Tons of clothes and other stuff," kiss, "And the best kid in the entire world."

Sarah laughed, "Promise?"

I hit my forehead against her's, "Promise."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? If you want to see what the nursery will look like, I have the link if you'd like it. I want to thank dance-sing-live for the idea of painting the nursery and Madie for the Rachel name ideas. You guys are the best! I'm still open to suggestions because I feel terrible for not being able to constantly come up with ideas. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - I hope I did your ideas justice!_

_FinchelFan728 - Don't worry, there's hope!_

_Tyra - Lol, neither did I, but it was fun._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I slowed my swing as Puck walked away. Seriously? He was doing this again? It went so well last time.**_

_**Two redos take place next chapter! Hopefully they go better this time around...**_


	14. Double Redo

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah got a gift from Rachel, a box full of ideas to prepare for the baby. She realized her and Puck need to start working on the different things they need for the baby. Puck and Sarah painted the nursery with the help of Finn and Grace, despite all getting into a paint fight. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Double Redo_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I leaned against the counter as I watched Kurt pack the picnic basket for our lunch. We were gonna try and do the whole lunch in the park thing again since last time ended early. Only this time Mom and Burt weren't coming because of Mom being on bed rest. That had been a huge fight and despite being in the upstairs shower, I was still able to hear every word.

Puck came in the kitchen with Grace on his back, "Who's ready?"

Finn walked in, "Kurt, we're driving in the mini-van, right? Cause that's where I put the football."

"Yeah," I answered for him as Puck came and slipped an arm around me.

Grace jumped down from her brother, "Sarah, why do you look pretty today?"

Finn and Kurt burst into a fit of laughter as I blushed and looked down at my yellow sundress.

"She looks pretty everyday, Grace," Puck glared at his little sister.

"But more today," Grace tapped her chin as if she was thinking about it, "She just looks different."

I looked up, "Well, thank you Grace. And I just pulled this out of my clothes, I didn't plan on dressing up."

Grace nodded and turned to Kurt, "Can you buy me a dress? I wanna look pretty like Sarah."

"I'd love to," Kurt smiled.

Burt came in the room, "You guys leaving soon? Carole's getting restless."

"Yup, we were just on our way out," Puck answered.

"Alright, well, be safe," Burt put a hand on Grace's head.

"Bye Dad," she smiled.

Finn led the way outside to the mini-van where he got in the driver's seat. Grace climbed back to the back seats and started directing Kurt, in the passenger's seat, on how to set up the radio and air just how she likes it. I buckled my seat belt when Puck touched my arm.

"You do look dressed up today," he said softly.

I shrugged with a smile, "No reason."

Puck smiled back, "I like it."

"Would you two stop being so gross all the time?" Finn asked while pulling onto the road.

"We should sing show tunes!" Kurt announced.

"No!" came four different voices.

"I'd rather die," Grace mumbled.

Finn and I laughed as Puck scolded his sister, "Don't say you want to die, people'll think you're serious then you'll be put in the crazy jail."

"Did you go to crazy jail, Noah?" Grace asked.

This time Kurt added into mine and Finn's laughter.

"No, I did not go to crazy jail," Puck told Grace.

"But you went away after doing something crazy," Grace said and that's when our laughter stopped. She was being serious. She really didn't know what happened two years ago.

I reached over and grabbed Puck's hand, squeezing it gently and giving him a small smile.

Finn cleared his throat, "Hey, Grace, want me to teach you how to throw a football?"

"When we get to the park," Grace nodded.

Finn chuckled, "Of course."

"Are you guys ok if I invited Blaine?" Kurt asked.

We all nodded and the car fell into a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the park.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I wiped my mouth on a napkin, "The food was delicious, Kurt."

"Thanks again for letting me come," Blaine told us.

"It's because you're cool," Grace said absentmindedly.

We all laughed.

"Well whatever the reason, thanks," Blaine chuckled with a smile.

Grace stood up, "Finn, will you teach me how to throw a football now?"

"Yup," Finn took one last drink of his water and stood, "Anyone else wanna learn?"

"Everyone here already knows how," Puck answered.

Finn nodded and followed Grace to where she claimed a grassy section of the park.

I snuggled back into Puck's chest and grabbed his hand that was dangling in front of my stomach.

Puck looked down at me, "You wanna go walk around?"

"Sure," I smiled and stood with his help.

Puck led the way down the small path that wove through the trees to the playground.

We stopped walking when we heard a small voice, "Mommy! Daddy!"

A smile formed on Puck's face as Beth came running into view. He let go of my hand and let Beth jump in his arms, "Hey there monkey face."

Beth giggled and put her face in Puck's neck, "Daddy!"

Shelby came running over, "Beth! Don't run off like that!"

Beth pulled back, "Sorry Mommy. Daddy!"

"I know, I see you're dad," Shelby sighed.

Beth smiled at me, "Sars."

"And Sarah," Shelby nodded.

"Hi," Puck smiled, "How are you?"

I held back a laugh at his politeness.

"I'm good," Shelby had a suspicious smile on her face, "What about you?"

"We are great," Puck smirked at me then turned to Beth, "Wanna know if you're having a brother or sister?"

Beth's mouth formed a small 'Oh' as she nodded.

"When'd you find out?" Shelby asked.

"A couple weeks ago," I smiled.

Puck touched Beth's nose, "You're gonna have a little brother."

Beth blinked, "Boy?"

"A boy," Puck nodded, "Is that ok?"

Beth looked at me and Shelby. Each of us nodded and smiled at her. Beth turned back to Puck, "Yes, Daddy."

Puck smiled and hugged Beth against him, "Thanks baby."

Beth pulled back after a second, "We play."

"Can we?" Puck glanced at Shelby.

She nodded, "Yes. I'll be over there working on some lesson plans," she looked at me as Puck and Beth walked away, "I have to get back to work at some time."

I let out a soft laugh, "I know, I just don't want to go back to school."

Shelby gave me a sympathetic smile, "You'll be ok."

I stared at her then realized she must think I'm worried about being pregnant during school, when in reality, I just didn't want to go back. But now that she mentioned it, I guess being pregnant at school was going to be hard. I just nodded and left to follow Puck and Beth.

Puck was pushing Beth on the swings and laughing as Beth chattered to herself.

I sat on the swing next to Beth, "Hey, girlie, how are you?"

Beth turned and smiled at me as she past, "Me happy."

I laughed, "That's great."

"Daddy push me and Sars?" Beth twisted in her seat to look at Puck.

Puck chuckled, "Sure."

I relaxed as Puck's hand found my back and pushed softly, "Thanks."

"No problem," Puck replied. As I went backwards, he grabbed the swing, "What's wrong?" he whispered in my ear.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

Puck sighed while letting go of my swing, "Fine...for now."

I ignored him and watched as he pushed Beth who was in a fit of giggles the entire time.

"Hey Beth," Puck started after a little while.

I stared at him in confusion.

"Daddy," Beth smiled.

Puck stepped in front of her swing, "Want to live with me?"

I almost fell off the swing, "Noah!"

"What?" Puck asked.

Beth just smiled some more, "Love Daddy."

"And I love you," Puck smiled back, "So do you want to live with me?"

"Yes Daddy," Beth clapped.

I watched in shock as Puck smiled, "Yes! Thanks Beth! That means a lot to your dad."

"Puck, she doesn't know what you're saying," I told him.

Puck shrugged, "Maybe she does. Either way, she said she wants to live with me."

"We're you planning this?" I asked.

Puck grabbed my feet, "Only since we last watched Beth."

I raised my eyebrows, "And what do you plan on doing with this new information?"

Puck let my feet go and I swung back, "Tell Shelby and ask again for custody. Plus, I have a plan."

"What's your plan? Because you're not supposed to be asking her again," I sighed.

Puck smiled, "This is great because it's actually thought out and I won't just be throwing the question at her."

"Tell me your plan, Noah," I said softly.

Puck sighed and looked at Beth, "These next few years will be crazy with the new baby and me being in college which is why I can't have custody now. But later, after college and once Baby Puck's grown a little, and maybe we'll be married, I should get custody of Beth. I mean Shelby's done a great job and I really appreciate it and I want her to be part of Beth's life, but I want to take care of her in the way I was supposed to."

I let all the information sink in. It made sense, sort of. I don't know if Shelby's gonna like it though.

Beth giggled, "Push more!"

Puck laughed, "You got it monkey face."

"When?" I breathed after a minute.

Puck looked up and shrugged with a sigh, "Now I guess. I'm sort of nervous," the last part came out softly and he didn't look at me when he said it.

I reached a hand out and gently touched his shoulder, "Don't worry, everything's going to turn out fine. You really thought about it and that has to mean something in Shelby's book."

"Should I go now?" Puck asked.

I bit my lip before slowly nodding, "No time like the present, right?"

"Right," Puck nodded and kissed me softly, "Thanks for supporting me."

"What are girlfriends for?" I asked against his lips.

Puck smiled and kissed my forehead, "Wish me good luck."

"Good luck!" Beth yelled.

Puck smirked, "Thanks Beth," he smiled at me one last time before turning around.

I slowed my swing as Puck walked away. He was doing this again even though it went so well last time. Yeah, right. But I did wish things turned out ok for him.

I glanced at Beth and smiled as she clapped her hands, "Are you excited about what Daddy's doing?"

Beth smiled, "Sars, slide?"

"Sure baby, we can go on the slide," I smiled back and stood up. I lifted her into my arms, "Oh, I love you so much."

"Love, love," Beth hugged my neck as I carried her away.

Once at the slide, I stared at it as realization washed over me; whenever Beth's gone on a slide, someone's been there to catch her, but no one's here now.

"I'm sorry, Beth, but I don't think we can go on the slide," I said softly.

"Sars," Beth protested and stuck her bottom lip out.

"Oh, no, please don't cry, Beth," I held her against my chest, "As soon as Daddy gets back, you can go on the slide."

Beth sobbed quietly into my shoulder, "Slide!"

"Does someone want to go on the slide?"

I turned to see Kurt and Blaine walking towards us.

I smiled in relief, "Could one of you catch her at the bottom?"

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, but Blaine smiled back, "Sure."

"Thanks," I sighed. I patted Beth's back, "Did you hear Blaine? He'll catch you at the bottom."

Beth sniffled and pulled back, "Slide?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "You can go on the slide."

Beth's fists rubbed her eyes before she grinned widely, "K."

I laughed and brought her to the top of the slide, "Here we go."

"Wait!" Beth put her hands up, "Catch?"

"I'll catch you," Blaine crouched at the end of the slide, "Come on," he gave her a smile.

Beth smiled back and started scooting down the slide.

Sure enough, Blaine caught her and like Puck, swooped her in the air with a laugh, "That's it!"

"Brave, brave!" Beth chanted, sort of like how Puck would say, "Such a brave little girl."

Kurt and I laughed, "She is so cute!" he exclaimed, "I need to take some pictures!"

"I want some of those," I told him as I took Beth from Blaine and set her on the slide again.

Kurt pulled out his phone and kept taking pictures as Beth continued going up and down the slide. After a while, I jumped at the feeling of arms being wrapped around my waist.

I turned to see Puck smiling down at me, "Hey beautiful."

"So?" I asked softly.

Puck just smiled more and kissed my forehead.

"Tell me," I whispered.

"Yes," Puck breathed in my ear.

I blinked and let the words sink in, "Yes?"

"Yes," Puck smiled, "Yes!" he lifted me in the air with a laugh.

I kissed him hard on the mouth, "Oh my gosh!"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he put away his phone and stood next to Blaine holding Beth.

"Puck gets to-" Puck threw a hand in front of my mouth.

"We still have to talk more about it," he whispered in my ear before turning to the others, "I get to go to college."

Kurt and Blaine stared at him, "That is not what you guys were just celebrating," Blaine said.

"We've known you were going to college since before summer started," Kurt scoffed.

"I'm going for music," Puck continued.

"And a teaching degree," Kurt nodded, "We've known for a while now."

Puck shrugged, "We can still celebrate. Now give me my daughter, Anderson," he put his arms out.

Blaine gave him Beth who was barely in her father's arms before he swung her around and kissed her all over her tiny face.

"What happened?" Blaine whispered to me.

I shrugged with a smile on my face as I watched Puck and Beth, "You'll see."

Blaine nodded and went back to Kurt still trying to figure out what Puck was so happy about.

Puck came over to me and slipped an arm out to bring me against his chest with Beth, "I love you two," he muttered and kissed my head before his daughter's.

"Love, love," Beth sang.

"What she said," I laughed and put my head against Puck's shoulder.

"Something happened," I heard Kurt whisper.

"Just leave them, look how happy they are," Blaine whispered back.

I ran my hand over Beth's soft hair and smiled when she let out a small giggle. She was finally going to be ours.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I crawled up to Puck in our bed, "Tell me everything you said with Shelby."

Puck sighed while pulling me back against his chest, "I told her what I told you. That I am responsible. That Beth is mine. She loves me. She said she wanted to live with me. That I want to get my life started and settled before I take Beth. I told her what I plan on doing with my life. How I do want to be a father and even though I'm still kind of on the edge, I want to be a teacher of some sorts-"

I cut him off with a kiss, "You're perfect."

Puck smiled against my lips, "Shelby thought so too."

I pulled away, "So what happens now?"

Puck sighed, "We're gonna meet for dinner; me, you, your Mom, Burt, Shelby; to discuss everything. So, I guess, technically, nothing has been decided yet and there is a chance that Beth won't be under my custody in four years, but there's a good chance."

I smiled at him, "I'll support you with anything you need. No matter how crazy it is, and me becoming a mother of two within four years is crazy, I'll stand by you."

"Thanks," Puck breathed and kissed my forehead.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? I decided to give Puck Beth, but in the future. What do you think? Like the idea or should I have Carole and Burt think it's a crazy idea that they won't allow? Next chapter will be their dinner together and maybe something else that I've had planned if the dinner doesn't take a long time. I hope you'll all like it! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Thank you so much!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

_aggs818 - Thanks Madie! It means a lot!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I took a breath and held Sarah's hand tightly as Ms. Carole and Burt exchanged a silent conversation between each other.**_

_**The decision about Beth is made next chapter!**_


	15. Take the Chance

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman kids went to the park for a redo of their other day. Shelby and Beth were at the park as well. Puck talked to Shelby, who agreed to maybe give him custody after four years when he had finished college. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Take The Chance_

**Puck's Point of View**

I sat on the bath tub and watched Sarah finish curling her hair, "Why are you doing this?"

Sarah sighed and met my gaze in the mirror, "I have to impress Shelby."

"Sarah," I groaned and stood, "You don't need to impress Shelby tonight."

"Noah," Sarah bit back and spun around. She waved the curling iron at me, "Tonight is the night you fight for custody of your daughter, I think we need to look nice."

I wrapped my arms around her, "We do look nice. Besides, stop curling your hair, it's already curly enough."

Sarah breathed out once against my chest before stepping back, "Just let me finish, I won't be long."

I groaned in defeat when she continued doing her hair. I left the bathroom only to be hit in the side by a running Grace.

"Whoa there, slow down monster," I grabbed her shoulders and put her upright, "Why the hurry?"

Grace let out a breathless pant, "Finn told me what you were doing and I needed to see you before you left."

"Alright, well, I'm not leaving for a while, so what's up?" I knelt down to her level.

Grace held out her hand clenching a piece of paper, "Give this to Ms. Shelby."

I took the paper and smoothed it out, "Ok, I'll give it to her.

Grace nodded and hugged me, "Thanks. I promise, it'll get you Beth," she ran away leaving me confused.

I made my way to the living room and sat on the couch to read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Shelby,_

_Please give Noah Beth. He really loves her. So do I. Beth's cute. He'll take good care of her. Even though Sarah's going to have a baby, Noah will be able to love and take care of Beth and his baby boy. If you're worried about Beth, I'm going to help, so don't worry. Sometimes Noah does stupid things, but I can fix them. If I can't, Sarah can and so can Finn. Just because we didn't have a dad and our mom was mean doesn't mean Noah can't have a baby. Please give Beth to Noah._

_From Your Friend, Grace Marie Puckerman (Noah's Sister)_

I carefully folded the piece of paper and put it in my dress pants pocket. It was...cute, I guess, at least that's what Sarah would say. I don't think it would guarantee me Beth like Grace intended, but I should probably still give it to Shelby so I didn't lie.

"Noah, are we driving together?" Ms. Carole asked while walking into the room.

I looked up, "Um, I'm not sure."

"No," Sarah answered while coming in as well, "We're driving separate."

"Aren't we all going to Breadsticks?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but I want to go separately," Sarah said.

"Fine," I stood, "Should we go then?"

"I'll go get Burt. You guys can leave, we'll meet you there," Ms. Carole told us while leaving the room.

Sarah grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go." I let her tug me outside to my truck where she stopped and tapped her foot, "Hurry."

"Sarah, what is your problem?" I asked while helping her into the passenger seat.

Once I was in and started the car, Sarah answered, "You need Beth, you deserve her, she's yours."

I nodded and drove out onto the road. Sarah reached and turned the radio up. We fell into a comfortable silence until we got to Breadsticks.

"Alright," Sarah breathed, "Ready?"

"No," I automatically answered, though instantly regretted it.

Sarah turned in her seat and ran a hand down my face, "It's ok, everything's gonna be ok. You'll get Beth and in four short years, we'll be her parents."

I nodded, "Yeah, nothing to worry about."

Sarah kissed the side of my mouth, "Come on, no time like the present."

I watched her slip out of the car and quickly followed her. When I grabbed her hand in front of the truck, I realized it was sweaty and she was shaking slightly.

"Hey, shh, calm down," I whispered while opening the door for her.

I was about to close it when a voice stopped me, "Wait! Puck!"

I turned my head to see Quinn running at me, "Quinn?"

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked softly.

"Shelby called me," Quinn smiled, "Something about Beth and getting custody."

My heart dropped. Was I fighting Quinn for this?

Sarah squeezed my hand, "That's why we're here too."

The door opened and Ms. Carole, Burt, and Quinn's mom walked in, "Why haven't you all sat down yet?" Burt asked.

We shrugged as a hostess came up to us, "Are you the party of seven?"

"I guess," I answered, "But it should be five," I mumbled under my breath.

"Shh," Sarah kissed my arm as we were led away.

I stopped and held Sarah back as everyone passed us, "What is she doing here?" I hissed.

"Hey, it's alright," Sarah ran her soft hands down my arms, "We'll work this out."

"I mean, it makes sense, Quinn is her mom," I muttered.

Sarah reached up and kissed my lips, "That's right, so what we'll have to share? Quinn might not even want custody of Beth."

"No, she wants her," I looked away at where Quinn was laughing with Shelby and our parents.

"She's your friend, right?" Sarah asked, breaking my trance.

"Of course," I looked back at her.

"Then come on," Sarah started tugging me to the table.

I realized that Sarah was just as nervous as I was, but she was trying to stay strong. Her hands were still sweaty, she was still shaking, her cheeks were blushed a light pink and I knew that wasn't her make-up.

I sat down in the seat next to Quinn while Sarah sat on the other side of me, "Hi Shelby."

"Hi Noah," she smiled back, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I nodded, "Oh, I...um...have something for you from my sister."

"Oh," Shelby slowly nodded, "Ok."

I reached into my pocket and shakily pulled out the letter, "She's ten."

Sarah laughed softly, hiding her face behind her hand.

Shelby took the paper, "Thanks. Should I read it now?"

"I'm not sure what she wanted you to do," I mumbled, "Well, I read it, so actually I do know but I don't know if you should read it because I don't want you to think-"

Sarah elbowed my side to shut me up.

I closed my mouth and stared down at my water. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shelby glancing over Grace's letter.

She smiled softly and put it in her purse, "I guess we can get started now."

"Could you just go over everything Shelby?" Ms. Carole asked.

"Of course," Shelby answered, "The other day Noah came up to me and asked for custody of Beth in four years after he earns his college degree."

Quinn stared at me with wide eyes, "You what?" she whispered.

I shrugged, "We can share since that's probably why you're here."

"Why are Quinn and I here, then?" Ms. Fabray asked.

"I don't think it is fair that I give Noah and Sarah custody of Beth without Quinn's consent," Shelby said.

"Wait, you want to give custody to Sarah as well?" Ms. Carole asked.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Mom," she said softly.

"It's not full custody; I would still like to care for Beth in any way Noah, Quinn, or Sarah need; but they would be Beth's main caregiver's for the rest of her life," Shelby answered.

"This is crazy," Burt muttered.

"I have to agree with Mr. Hummel," Ms. Fabray added in, "Our children-or adopted children-gave up their daughter two years ago. I personally watched Quinn go through much pain and don't want to see her in it again when you fall through with this idea of giving Beth back to her."

The table fell in a silence for a few small moments.

"I won't fall through," Shelby finally announced, "I love being a mother and I also love Broadway. With this option, I could do both while knowing Beth is happy."

"Would I get the same rights as Puck and Sarah?" Quinn asked quietly, "After everything I've done."

Shelby took a deep breath, "Yes. You are Beth's biological mother and she knows who you are, loves you actually, and I couldn't deny you of that."

Quinn let out a sigh of relief and her mom reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Is this gonna happen or not?" I asked, "Are you really going to give Beth to us? Or is this just something that might happen?"

"Puckerman's right," Burt nodded, "If Carole and I do agree to this, what's the guarantee? How do we know Beth will actually be given to our kids?"

Shelby pulled out a paper from her purse. She unfolded it on the table, "Noah, Quinn, and Sarah if she'd like, will sign this. I'll sign it as well so we are under agreement that when Noah graduates college with a degree that he actually earned, Beth will be theirs."

"Quinn, sign the paper," Ms. Fabray said.

"Wh-what?" Quinn asked.

"Honey, Beth makes you happy, I want you to be happy again," Ms. Fabray smiled, "Sign it, you have my permission."

Quinn nodded and Shelby pushed the paper across to her. I watched Quinn shakily sign her name on the dotted line.

When she was done, I automatically grabbed the paper and pen.

"Wait," Ms. Carole suddenly spoke, "I'm not sure if I agree to this. I don't know if Noah and Sarah are ready to have a baby."

"Mom! I'm pregnant!" Sarah announced.

"Ms. Carole, Beth won't be a baby anymore when we get her, she'll be six years old," I fought, gripping the pen in my hand while still staring down at the paper and Quinn's sloppy signature.

"You two will already have a son. Are you sure you'll want to add another child to your family? That means you'll have two children to take care of," Ms. Carole said gently.

"If you're worried about me being too young, I'll be twenty, Mom, please," Sarah begged.

"I'll be 23 or 22, depends," I added.

"Carole?" Burt asked, making his wife turn to him.

I took a breath and held Sarah's hand tightly as Ms. Carole and Burt exchanged a silent conversation between each other. They broke away from their staring after a minute and looked at Shelby.

"Shelby, if Sarah and Noah decide in the next four years that they aren't ready for another kid, can they get out of this agreement?" Ms. Carole asked quietly.

"Of course, though since Quinn already signed, I'd have to say that then Quinn would get the custody just for herself," Shelby told her then turned to Ms. Fabray, "The same goes for Quinn, she can get out of the agreement any time in the next four years."

Burt gave a stiff nod to Ms. Carole and she looked at Sarah and me, "Go ahead, sign the paper."

I breathed a sigh of relief and signed the paper with a smile on my face. Sarah quickly took it from me once I was done and signed her name right below mine.

"Now that we've finished this, shall we start dinner?" Shelby asked while putting the paper back in her purse after signing it herself.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah slid up my chest and continued kissing my throat, "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"Times two," I breathed and pulled her up so her mouth was against mine.

Sarah quickly tugged my shirt off, "Wanna practice for number three?"

I chuckled and knotted my hand in her hair, "Of course."

Sarah kissed under my jaw, "You're way hotter when I think of you as a dad."

"Thanks," I whispered.

The door flew open and someone yelled, "Dude!"

Sarah screamed against my chest and rolled off, falling onto the floor.

"Sarah!" I yelled while quickly sitting up.

Finn ran over and helped Sarah, hitting my hand away when I reached to help as well, "Don't touch my sister anymore you creep."

"Creep?" I asked, but shook it off and lowered myself next to them, "You ok, Sars?"

Sarah carefully sat up with Finn's help while rubbing her back, "I think so."

"We should go to the doctor," I told her, "Come on, the emergency room should be open," I grabbed her hand.

"I fell on my back, I should be fine," Sarah muttered.

"You should still go, Sars, just to be safe," Finn said softly.

"I don't want to," Sarah whimpered.

I stood and bent down to lift Sarah into my arms, ignoring her cries and Finn's protests.

"Oh calm down," I rolled my eyes at Finn, "I'm not gonna pull anything on her when she's in pain and I'm taking her to the hospital. Grab my shirt."

"No! Stop! We're not going anywhere!" Sarah struggled in my arms.

Finn groaned and threw me my shirt, "Give her to me and put this on."

I passed him Sarah and put my shirt on.

"You guys, let me down!" Sarah squirmed against Finn.

"No," I led the way out the house.

"You guys, this isn't funny," Sarah was close to tears, "I don't need to go to the hospital."

"And I don't need a deformed son, so get in the car," I said while holding open the door.

Finn set Sarah in and shut the door, "You can drive, I'll tell Mom what happened."

The ride to the hospital was annoying between Finn trying to explain to his mom what happened and why we didn't tell her or Burt before leaving and Sarah threatening to caught off our parts if we didn't turn around at that second.

We finally pulled up to the emergency room and Finn ran ahead to get a wheel chair. As I helped Sarah down, she started crying.

"I don't want to, Noah, please," she begged.

I held her against my chest, "It's for the best."

"No, I'm too scared," Sarah sobbed.

"I'll be right there the whole time, I swear," I smoothed down her hair.

"No," Sarah pulled back, "I can do it myself, don't worry."

"Everything'll be fine," I assured her while wiping away her tears.

Sarah silently nodded and hid her face in my chest. Finn came running up with a wheel chair that I put Sarah in. I held her hand as Finn pushed her inside.

"It's alright," I whispered to her when Finn left to check in, "Nothing bad's going to happen. They'll just make sure you and Noah Jr. are safe."

Sarah smiled softly and looked at me, "His name isn't Noah Jr., Puck."

I kissed her forehead, "We'll talk about that later."

Sarah laughed, "I liked Bentley though."

"I told you my son's not a dog, so he can't have a cute name," I pointed out.

Sarah shrugged, "We'll talk about that later."

I laughed and squeezed her hand, "You'll be ok, I promise."

Finn came up to us, "They'll take you now, Sars. Is he going with you?"

Sarah shook her head, "I can go myself," she started to get up, but Finn and I both pushed her back down.

"I'll bring you over there," Finn said and pushed her away before I could say or do anything.

I waited for Finn to come back and sit next to me, "What is your problem?"

Finn glanced at me, "What do you mean?"

"You're treating me like crap! For what? Having your sister's tongue down my throat?" I asked.

Finn's fists clenched, "You did this to her and now your putting her at risk because of it."

"So you're saying that Sarah falling off the bed was my fault?" I widened my eyes.

"Obviously," Finn rolled his eyes, "I specifically told you not to touch her-"

"No, you said not to touch her _after _the pregnancy," I reminded him of the conversation in our Nationals hotel room, "I can touch her all I want now."

Finn jerked, but stopped himself before he punched me.

"It's your fault that Sarah fell off the bed. If you would have knocked to let us know you were there, Sarah wouldn't have fallen and we wouldn't be here," I continued.

We fell into a silence as more people seemed to be going down that hallway, but Sarah never came out.

"I'm sorry," Finn grunted.

I glanced at him, "Whatever."

"I don't like knowing that you two actually do that kind of stuff together," Finn muttered.

"Yeah? Well, you and Berry together was never an image I wanted to think about, but then you had to go and talk to me about it, so we're even," I said quietly.

Finn chuckled, "Not really the same since you didn't see us, but fine."

"It's gross," I added in under my breath.

Finn elbowed me, "I think you and Sarah are way more gross than me and Rachel were."

I laughed, "We are not gross."

"She's always touching you. Did you know Grace asked Kurt if you two were married since you're always kissing each other?" Finn asked with a laugh.

I laughed harder, "Don't worry, we're not getting married for a while. We'll probably wait until we get our second kid."

"So you guys are going to get custody of Beth?" Finn said quietly.

I nodded, "After I get my college degree. We're sharing with Quinn, though, so it's not full custody."

"That's cool," Finn breathed.

The door opened and finally Sarah walked out. We rushed forward to her.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

"Is everything ok?" I hugged her against me.

Sarah stepped back, "Yeah, everything's fine. You were all worried about nothing."

Finn hugged Sarah, "We had a good reason."

"Can we go now?" Sarah asked softly.

"Of course," I grabbed her hand and slowly led her out to the car with Finn behind us.

As I started the car, I noticed Sarah leaning against the window almost asleep. She looked so quiet and peaceful. I smiled and drove out onto the road. Everything seemed to finally fall into place.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So? Who's happy and who's sad with the decision? I know that this might not be how things actually happen, but I read in another story sort of the opposite where the dad signed a paper saying he wouldn't see the kid, so I figured this could work. Sorry if this took longer to get out, I took a few days off to write my first angst story (Nightmare, you should check it out!). PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm up to anything and love reading them!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_smilin steph - :) I hope this chapter made you happy too!_

_Tyra - Thank you so much!_

_aggs818 - Thanks a lot Madie!_

_dance-sing-live - Did you end up liking it? And I know, I love writing Beth scenes, plus I love reading stories about her too._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Puck groaned and fell back against the pillows, "Why do you want to wake me up?" "Because it's your birthday!" Grace bounced Puck's stomach some more.**_

_**I'm so excited for another birthday chapter! :)**_


	16. You Have to Celebrate

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck, Sarah, Carole, and Burt went to Breadsticks to meet Shelby about the custody of Beth only to meet Quinn and Judy Fabray there as well. After much discussion, the parents finally agreed to let Puck, Sarah, and Quinn have custody of Beth in four years. Sarah went to the emergency room after falling out the bed. While they were waiting for Sarah to be declared fine, Finn and Puck talked about everything that was happening between them at the time. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_You Have to Celebrate_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Grace held open the door as Finn and I walked through. Finn was carrying the bed tray filled with bagels, muffins, orange juice, milk, and anything else we might need. I had the different presents in my arms. Today was Puck's birthday and I was planning on making this the best day ever.

I put the presents at the end of our bed where Puck was still sleeping soundly.

Just as I was going to lean down and kiss him awake, Grace jumped on her brother's stomach, "Wake up Noah!"

I stepped back, "Grace!" I scolded.

Puck jumped up, "What? What's going on?"

Finn set the tray down on the desk while laughing, "Sarah was going to wake you up, but Grace had other ideas."

Puck groaned and fell back against the pillows, "Why do you want to wake me up?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Grace bounced on Puck's stomach some more.

"Stop," Puck groggily put his hands out and held Grace's waist to keep her still.

"Do you want your presents?" Grace asked.

"I don't need presents," Puck muttered, "I do need sleep though."

"You're no fun," Grace bounced once more and climbed off the bed, "Can we eat breakfast?" she asked Finn.

Finn nodded, "Sure."

I sat on the edge of the bed, "Happy birthday," I whispered while leaning down and kissing Puck softly.

Puck's hand curled against the back of my neck, "Don't remind me," he breathed.

I gave a small smile and sat up, "Want breakfast?"

"In bed?" Puck chuckled.

"Yup," Finn set the tray down in front of Puck.

"I made sure there were extra chocolate chip muffins for you, Noah," Grace smiled as she got on the bed and leaned against the wall.

Puck smiled, "Thanks, monster."

I slid next to Puck and reached for a blueberry muffin, "When do you want your presents?"

Puck shrugged while taking a sip of orange juice, "Doesn't matter."

"Mom and Burt are giving you their's later," Finn told him.

"Can we please give you the presents?" Grace begged.

Puck laughed, "Alright, fine."

I lifted the tray up and replaced it with one of the boxes from the desk, "This one's from me, Finn, and Kurt."

"Not you?" Puck asked Grace.

She shook her head, "Nope, I wasn't asked."

Finn hit her shoulder softly, "You were bragging to everyone that you already got him a gift."

Puck laughed and started tearing off the wrapping paper. Once he saw the actual box, he stopped, "It's too much..."

"No," Finn said, "You deserve it."

Puck ripped off the rest of the paper from his new iPhone in silence.

"Do you like it?" I asked softly.

Puck stared down at it, "It's too much," he repeated.

"No," I told him, "Finn's right, you deserve it."

"The guy said that if the new one comes out within the next three months or something, you can exchange it," Finn told Puck.

Puck took a deep breath, "Thanks, both of you. I'll thank Kurt later."

"Can you open mine now?" Grace asked with a smile.

Puck chuckled, "Sure. Hand it over."

Grace crawled off the bed and grabbed her present which she passed to Puck, "I hope you like it, Noah."

Puck pulled her up on his lap, "I'm sure I will." He took off the paper and opened up the box.

Finn snorted, "You got him clothes?"

"Stop Finn," Grace rolled her eyes, "Noah, look at the shirts."

"There's more than one?" Puck asked.

I laughed softly, knowing what the shirts were having been Grace's ride to and from the mall.

Puck pulled out two t-shirts, one his size and one about the size of his hand. On his, it said 'Top Dad' while the small one said 'Daddy's Little Wingman.'

"See? They're perfect!" Grace smiled.

Puck laughed, "Thanks Grace."

"I think he liked mine more than your's," Grace whispered to Finn.

Puck elbowed her, "I like them both equally."

Kurt walked in the room, "Oh, you already opened the presents. I wanted to see your face when you opened the iPhone."

"Thanks, Kurt," Puck nodded, "That was...nice of you."

"Happy birthday," Kurt smiled.

I hugged Puck's side, "What'd you want to do today?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm not sure. We could go to the movies or play basketball or-"

"Or you can just get dressed because I planned out the entire day," I interrupted.

Puck closed his mouth, "Alright, I'll go get ready then."

I picked up the presents and wrapping paper so he could get up. Each of us shouted one last 'Happy birthday' as he walked up the stairs to shower.

"Why didn't Noah like your guy's present?" Grace asked through her bagel.

I passed her a napkin, "He was just shocked, I think."

"Did he say anything?" Kurt asked while sitting down next to me.

"Just that it was too much," Finn muttered and sat in the desk chair.

"What are you two doing today?" Kurt questioned me.

I smiled, "Everything."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I drove down the road, ignoring Puck's questions. Just like our first date, only the opposite, I blind folded him as we drove away from home.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Puck asked for probably the tenth time in the hour since we got in the car.

"Because it's a surprise," I smiled.

"What time is it?" Puck groaned.

I glanced at the radio, "9:15."

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you crazy people woke me up at 7:30!" Puck rolled around in his seat.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I asked.

"No, I just want to get out of this car, or at least see where we are," Puck said.

"Fine, take off the blind fold," I sighed, "I was missing your face anyways."

Puck chuckled and slipped the tie from around his eyes, "I was missing seeing you too. So where are we going?"

I just smiled some more, "I'm not telling you."

"Are we even in Ohio?" Puck looked out the window.

I cleared my throat, "Um...no."

Puck whipped around, "What?" he asked with wide eyes.

I shrugged, "Mom and Burt know where we're going."

"How long are we going to be gone?" Puck said quietly.

"Just the night," I smiled some more.

"And your parents agreed?" Puck asked.

I shrugged with a grin, "I can't get pregnant."

Puck sat back against the seat, "Yeah, that's right," he muttered.

We fell into a silence and Puck turned the radio up. I continued driving while Puck started messing around on his new laptop Mom and Burt got him.

"Why didn't you like your phone?" I asked softly.

Puck looked up, "I liked it, I really appreciate it," he added a smile for good measure.

I sighed, "Don't lie, just because you liked it doesn't mean you weren't disappointed."

"I wasn't disappointed," Puck fought, "It's just," he took a breath, "It's a lot, wasn't it?"

"Not really since the three of us split the price, but you're not supposed to tell how much you spent on a gift, Puck; I think that's a rule," I told him.

Puck laughed, "Is there a rule book on buying presents?"

I laughed softly, "You know what I mean."

"Well, I'm sorry if my reaction wasn't as great as you were hoping. I really do appreciate and like it," Puck smiled.

"Good," I nodded, "Now for the next two days, I do not want you to say anything about the price, ok? Because it's your birthday and you do deserve all of this."

"Fine," Puck grumbled, "But that's not saying I'm not going to offer to pay, because I will, and you better accept a few times."

I sighed, "Fine, since I know you won't shut up about it."

Puck snorted and looked out the window, "Do you know how much longer?"

"About two hours," I answered.

"Go to a rest stop, I need to pee," Puck told me.

I rolled my eyes at how immature he could be despite being 19 now. I scanned the billboards and finally saw that a rest stop was coming up. Within ten minutes, I was parking the car. Puck ran ahead to the bathroom and I followed. By the time I was done and was walking back to the car, Puck was already there leaning against the driver's side.

"Give me the keys," he put his hand out.

"No," I put them in my pocket.

Puck rolled his eyes and reached forward, "I'm not afraid to take your pants off just to get the keys."

I pulled the keys out and held them tightly in my hand, "You're not driving, I am," I dropped the keys in my shirt and felt them stay in my bra.

Puck smirked, "Come here."

"No," I stamped my foot.

Puck glanced around to see no one watching before lunging forward and pinning my hands behind my back with one hand and reaching the other in my shirt to grab the keys.

I screamed and hit his hand away, but it was too late, "Noah! Let me drive!"

"Nope," he unlocked the car and jumped in the front seat to start the car. He rolled the window down while putting on his sunglasses, "Get in."

I groaned, "You are unbelievable," but I made my way to the other side of the car and reluctantly got in, "You know, someone could have seen you and gotten the wrong impression."

"That's why I looked around," Puck stated while pulling out onto the road, "Straight to Chicago?"

I nodded and looked out the window, avoiding his eye contact. He wasn't supposed to drive. It's his birthday. Who wants to drive four-now two-hours on their birthday?

"Why are you mad?" Puck asked.

"You weren't supposed to drive today," I sighed.

Puck blindly reached his hand over and grabbed mine, "You needed a break. You're pregnant and shouldn't be driving for a long period of time."

I rolled my eyes, but continued not looking at him and remained silent.

Puck sighed and turned on the radio, "What are we going to do there?"

I smiled and turned in my seat, "Everything."

Puck chuckled, "I hope that everything is just hanging out in the hotel pool because I only brought a bathing suit thinking you were taking me to the river bank."

"Don't worry, I packed some clothes for you," I pointed towards the back seat where there was a large suitcase.

Puck glanced in the rearview mirror at the back seat, "Please tell me those aren't all my clothes."

I laughed, "Nope, mine are in there too."

"Good, I was starting to think you planned on making my life into some musical with dozens of costume changes," Puck said with all sincerity.

I laughed harder, "I wouldn't do that to you, especially on today."

Puck bit back a groan, "Would you stop acting like my birthday is a holiday or something? It's just a birthday."

I poked his arm, "You're turning nineteen! That's a big deal! You need to celebrate!"

"I'm old," Puck muttered.

I laughed, "You're not even twenty! That's not old!"

"I'm old compared to you! You're just sixteen! I don't want people talking crap about us because I'm three years older than you," Puck said quietly.

I sat back in my seat because he made a point, "Noah, I don't care that you're three years older than I am. Mom and Burt don't care. Finn and Kurt. The glee club. None of them care. Even if they did, it shouldn't matter since we do love each other despite the age difference which won't be so big when we're in our twenties."

"Fine," Puck groaned, "Let's just forget about that for now and get this vacation going."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed open the hotel room door and ran inside to the king sized bed, "This is perfect!"

Puck laughed and trailed in behind me with the suitcase in tow. He glanced inside the bathroom, "Holy crap! There's a jacuzzi in here!"

I laughed and went over to where he was standing in the bathroom doorway, "Maybe I can take a bath tonight."

Puck smirked and looked down at me, "We'll have to conserve water."

"Of course," I smirked back.

Puck's hands dropped the suitcase and snaked up my shirt, "Let's test it out now."

My breath hitched in my throat and it took all I had to lift my own hands up and remove his, "Later. We have plans now."

"But Sarah," Puck pleaded in my ear, his words warm against my sensitive skin.

I let out a shaky breath, "I guess we don't have to go to The Bean."

"No, we do not...at least not now since you probably want to go," Puck picked me up and carried me into the bathroom, kicking the door shut as we passed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared at myself in the mirror, smiling at the fancy dress Kurt had been able to find me in short notice.

"And how do you expect me to find a maternity dress that'll be appropriate for a cruise in less than 48 hours?" he had asked.

"But you're the best brother in the entire universe who has a killer fashion sense," I begged.

That broke him and Kurt agreed to find me a dress.

I twirled and watched the pink silk flow out around me. Sure it wasn't the formal gown I had envisioned, but I still looked great. Thank God it looked good with the white flats I had because my swollen feet wouldn't last in heels.

The bathroom door opened and Puck walked out still drying his head from the shower he just took. I bit my lip at the water drops that stuck to his bare chest and slowly fell down his abs.

"So we're doing something fancy?" Puck asked, taking in my dress.

I nodded, unable to find the words.

"Alright," Puck made his way to our bed where I had laid out his suit. I watched as he started pulling it on piece by piece.

"Care to say where we're going?" Puck asked.

I smiled, "A dinner on a boat that's going around Navy Pier."

Puck started tying his tie, "Wow. See, I would never be able to come up with all this."

I shrugged, "I got most of the ideas online," I picked up the locket Puck got me for Valentine's Day.

"Still, thank you," Puck came over and kissed me softly, "Want me to put that on you?"

"Yes please," I smiled.

Puck chuckled. His fingers were cold against my neck as he clasped the locket under my hair, "Are you sure this matches?"

I met his gaze in the mirror's reflection, "Since when have you decided to choose what I accessorize with?"

Puck laughed, "I'm not, I'm just wondering if it matches."

"Doesn't matter, you gave it to me and I like it, so stop complaining," I poked his chest hard.

"Ow," Puck muttered and rubbed the spot softly, "You're pretty strong."

I smirked, "Don't underestimate me."

Puck laughed and grabbed my hand, "Are we walking?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, we're walking all the way to the Navy Pier in dress clothes."

A smile crossed Puck's face, "Sorry."

"It's fine," I laughed, "Are you ready?"

"Sure," Puck grabbed his wallet and our room key, "Do I need anything else?"

I grabbed my purse, "Nope. I have the tickets and money and probably anything else we'll need."

"Then let's go," Puck kissed the top of my head softly before we left the room.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck's strong arms were warm against my waist as we danced around the room. After dinner, the dj announced that everyone was to get on the dance floor, no exceptions. Puck seemed reluctant at first-I was as well, but pushed the thought away because we were supposed to have fun-but eventually forgot about anyone watching us.

I went on my tiptoes to reach his ear as the song ended, "Can we go on the deck? I want to see the pier."

Puck nodded and led me outside. It was amazing. The lights from all the buildings lit up the city in the most perfect way. The ferris wheel on the pier glowed brightly as it spun around. My grip tightened on Puck as a particularly strong wave hit the ship, though it barely shook us.

"It's alright, I got you," Puck whispered and looked down at me. He smiled before brushing a stray curl behind my ear, "You look beautiful."

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Thanks for the best birthday ever," Puck breathed.

I smiled, "You are very welcome, but it's not done yet."

Puck pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the time, "Ok, so technically there's three hours left, but are we really doing something else tonight?"

I grabbed his phone and searched his contacts for the number, "Someone promised me they'd let another person talk to you tonight," I tapped the green button and passed it back to Puck, "Here you go."

Puck raised his eyebrows, but held the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Daddy!" Beth's voice screamed out.

Puck chuckled, "Hi baby. You don't need to scream."

I couldn't hear Beth's response and guessed that meant she quieted down.

"Thanks Bethie," Puck continued, "...Yes, I'm having fun...I miss you too...You already said that silly...Yes, you're silly...Ok, goodbye...Love you too."

I smiled and waited for Puck to thank Shelby before he hung up.

Puck smiled back at me, "Thank you."

I shrugged and hugged him close, "It took me a little convincing since it's Beth's bed time, but Shelby eventually agreed."

"Do you know when this cruise ends?" Puck asked quietly, both of us watching the waves gently lap the sides of the boat.

"9:30, so in a few minutes," I answered, "Why?"

"Because I'm exhausted and want to go back to the hotel room so I can have my way with you," Puck smirked.

I laughed, "You can't do that if you're exhausted."

"Don't underestimate me," Puck said, repeating my earlier words.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I opened my eyes, shocked at first when I didn't recognize the room I was in. The memory of the night before slowly came back to me and I turned sideways to see Puck still sleeping soundly with a soft snore coming from his chest.

I smiled and gently sat up, careful not to budge my boyfriend as I slipped off the mattress to the bathroom. I closed the door before stepping into the shower and turning on all the water heads. A shiver ran down my spine as the hot water hit my skin, but quickly relaxed.

I started humming as I lathered the shampoo into my hair.

_Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

The words fell from lips softly before I even registered them.

_The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score_

I closed my eyes as the warm water washed away the suds. Small memories of growing up with Puck flashed behind my eyelids as I continued singing.

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

I held back a tear as I remembered how broken my boyfriend had looked months ago after his fight with the hockey players. The lyrics becoming stronger as my voice sang them.

_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

I blinked my eyes open and smiled while running the loofa over my baby bump; thinking of how hard we had worked to get Puck to pass that one test and move on past high school.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes_

The bathroom door opened and I glanced through the shower glass doors to see Puck's silhouette standing in the middle of the room.

_Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_(Keep your eyes open [4x])_

Puck opened the door and slipped under the water in front of me, his arms wrapping around my waist as I continued singing.

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

I let out one last breath and rested my head against Puck's bare, wet chest.

"I was scared when I woke up without you," Puck muttered.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to take a shower," I replied, adjusting the angle of my head as Puck started rinsing out the conditioner.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked, "You seemed pretty emotional."

I bit my lip, "It's nothing."

Puck tilted my face up, "Come on, you had tears in your eyes, but a huge smile on your face. What were you thinking about as you sang that song?"

"You," I breathed.

Puck's hands faltered for a second before continuing to weave themselves through my hair, "How come?"

I shrugged, "Yesterday was your birthday. We spent an amazing night in this beautiful hotel together. You looked pretty peaceful when I woke up this morning too. You're always on my mind. The song just slipped out."

"Mmm," Puck nodded and reached for the soap to clean himself off, "Care to help?"

I laughed, "Sure."

I started soaping up his back when he asked, "When are we heading home?"

I shrugged, "Mom asked that we be back by ten. So we can leave after an early dinner."

"Where do you want to go?" Puck asked as he stood under the water and let the soap drip away.

I wiped away a stray bubble on his shoulder, "We can go get pizza. Isn't that a Chicago greatness?"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, but we did that when we came for Nationals. Don't you want something else?"

I glanced away, keeping silent.

"Sarah," Puck said softly, "Look at me and tell the truth."

I looked up to see Puck struggling to keep a smirk off his face, "I really do want the pizza."

"Why?" Puck was full out smirking now.

"Because I've had a stupid craving since we got it last time," I muttered.

Puck laughed quietly and kissed my forehead, "I knew it, those cravings had to show sooner or later."

I hit his arm, "Oh shut up. I can't wait until you start having sympathy pains."

Puck laughed, "I'm not going to have sympathy pains."

"I bet you will," I laughed back.

Puck reached behind himself and turned off the water. I shivered from the sudden coolness.

Puck wrapped his arms around me, "Cold?"

I nodded, "Just a little."

"I know how to warm you up," Puck breathed in my ear.

I smiled and turned so we were nose to nose, "How?"

Puck kissed me softly, "That complimentary bathrobe the hotel gave us."

I blinked before hitting him in the back of his head, "Moron."

Puck laughed and grabbed my wrist, "Don't hit me because you're disappointed in what I said."

I tugged my wrist away and pushed open the shower, "Oh shut up; right now all I'm disappointed in is that my boyfriend isn't a man and isn't able to finish what he started so he takes the easy way out," I wrapped the robe around me, trying to stop the laughter that was bubbling in my chest.

Puck spun me around, "You don't mean that."

I shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you prove me wrong?"

I screamed as Puck threw me over his shoulder and brought me to the bed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I blinked open my eyes, "Are we home?"

"Yeah, don't move, I'll get you," Puck whispered.

I'd barely registered what he said before the door was being opened and I was lifted into Puck's arms.

"What time is it?" I breathed against his neck.

"Don't worry, I sped for the last few miles, we're home before ten," Puck adjusted me so he could open the door.

"I can walk, you know," I said, now starting to become more awake with the lights in the house and the cool air.

Puck gently set me down, "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get our suitcase."

I went in the living room where Mom and Grace were watching a movie while Burt did some paperwork.

"Hey, honey. How was it?" Mom asked.

I smiled and sat on the chair, "Perfect. Thanks again for letting us go."

"No problem," Mom smiled back, "What'd you two do?"

"We saw The Blue Man group, went to The Bean, you know about the cruise, got some delicious pizza, went to the top of the John Hancock Building," I pulled the blanket over myself, "We did most of it today, so I'm exhausted."

"What'd you do yesterday?" Grace asked.

I blushed at Mom and Burt's stares, "We went on the cruise," I answered.

"And we drove," Puck added in from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Noah!" Grace jumped off the couch and ran in her brother's arms, "I missed you."

"Missed you too monster," Puck said in her hair.

Grace pulled back, "I made something for you."

"Really?" Puck set her down.

Grace nodded and pulled a folded paper out of her pocket which she passed to him, "I've been working on it all summer."

Puck unfolded the paper and laughed, "You're birthday list?"

Grace smiled, "Now that your birthday's done, we can talk about mine."

"I don't know if you deserve birthday gifts," Puck chuckled.

Grace stomped her foot, "Don't say that!"

"Grace," Burt warned without looking up from his work, "He's joking."

"Oh," she softened, "Ok."

"Come on, Grace," I stood up, "I'll tuck you into bed."

"You too," Grace pointed at Puck.

We followed her to her room where she jumped on the bed and threw the covers off.

I pulled them back over her, "Goodnight, kid."

Grace laughed and hugged me, "Night Sarah."

Puck replaced me to kiss Grace's forehead, "Goodnight."

"Happy day after your birthday," Grace whispered.

Puck chuckled, "Thank you."

The two of us shut off the light and made our way to our room.

I fell on the bed, "I'm exhausted!"

Puck laid next to me, "I know."

I rolled on my side, "Did you have fun?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I smiled back, "I'm glad."

"Seriously, thanks, I had a great time," Puck drew small circles on my stomach, "NJ had a great time too."

I hit his hand away with a laugh, "Give it up, we're not naming our son Noah Jr."

Puck stuck his tongue out, "Can that be my birthday gift?"

"No!" I shoved back his chest, "I gave you that trip to Chicago."

Puck laughed, "I know, we'll work on the name thing later."

I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him, "Whatever."

There was a knock on our door, "Go to bed!" Mom warned.

Puck slipped off the bed and started stripping down to put on his pajamas, "Got cha!"

I laughed into the comforter, "Weirdo."

Puck shrugged and climbed back on the bed, "Come on, get your pajamas on. I'm gonna pass out any second."

I did as he said and settled down against his arm, "Thanks for a great couple days."

Puck pulled the blankets up, "Thanks to me? Thanks to you, it was your idea."

I shrugged, "It was nothing."

Puck let out a small sigh while closing his eyes, "Night. Love you."

"Love you too," I smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: That was long, sorry for the wait. But what'd you think? I went to Chicago two years ago with band, so everything Puck and Sarah did in the city, we did. I liked it and hope you did too. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you and could use suggestions!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_smilin steph - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!_

_Tyra - Thanks! And no, I don't have a Tumblr, sorry._

_HomezYOLO - I'm sorry. I hope you're not too mad. I do understand where you're coming from though._

_dance-sing-live - I didn't really want a fight or that much drama. Hope you liked this chapter!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I watched Sarah blink back tears. I don't understand why she was so upset. It's not like she would never see him again.**_

_**Someone leaves home next chapter...**_


	17. Gone

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah celebrated his birthday. Puck didn't start off happy because of how much older he is than Sarah. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here. Last chapter, the song was _Eyes Open _by Taylor Swift. I forgot to put that in there.**

_Gone_

**Puck's Point of View**

I held Sarah's hand tightly as we walked over to the tree next to the river. Grace asked if we could go swimming today and I figured why not while Sarah fought the idea. She didn't want people to see her baby bump and make fun of her for being fat or whatever. We were able to convince her by saying that no one would see her and we'd leave if they did.

Finn grabbed the towel off from around Sarah's shoulders, "Relax, Sars, you look fine."

Sarah squeaked and rolled herself into me, "Finn! Don't do that!"

Finn chuckled and walked over to catch up with Grace.

"Hey, shh, you're fine," I pushed Sarah back slightly and smiled softly at her, "You look great."

"You have to say that," Sarah mumbled.

"No I don't," I stated, "I could say anything, but either way, you look beautiful right now. Plus, that baby bump is hot."

A small smile formed on Sarah's face, "That's just because you put it there."

"I put _him _there," I corrected.

Sarah laughed, "Come on," she tugged me over to where Finn, Grace, and Kurt were standing at the edge of the river.

"Sarah, you're not fat," Grace smiled up at her.

I hit the back of her head and gave her a warning look.

Sarah just nodded with a hint of a grin, "Thanks Grace."

"Alright, everyone in the water, we don't have much time," Kurt pushed me and Finn towards the river.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "It's like noon, we have the rest of the day."

Kurt blinked, "Just get in Puckerman...please."

My eyes widened at the please, but I stepped in the water.

Sarah stepped next to me, "Whoa, that's a little cold!"

Grace jumped and promptly swam to the deeper part, "It's refreshing!"

"You're crazy!" Finn laughed.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Kurt sighed.

I stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh," Kurt realized I heard him, "It's just...when I leave...I'll miss you all."

"Mhmm," I nodded and went over to Grace to make sure she wouldn't drown. I tried not to think about how weird Kurt seemed to be acting, not just then, but for the next two hours.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

All five of us walked through the front door, only to be met with suitcases in the living room.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"This looks like when you moved back in," Finn looked around.

"Is someone moving in?" Grace jumped up.

Kurt started sneaking away when I grabbed the back of his shirt, "Get back over here, Hummel. What's up?"

Burt walked in, "Come on, Kurt, we don't want to be late for the train."

"Train?" Finn asked quietly, "Are you leaving?"

"Kurt, you weren't supposed to leave till the 20th," Sarah whispered.

"Sarah, today is the 20th," Kurt told her softly.

Sarah pulled out her phone, "No, it can't be."

"Yeah," I agreed with Kurt, "My birthday was three days ago, the 17th, making today the 20th."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Finn asked.

"I thought you knew and I didn't want to bring it up," Kurt looked at the ground, "I'm sorry."

The door slammed open and a flash of dark, gelled hair passed us, "I'm so glad you haven't left yet!"

We stared at Blaine as he hugged the crap out of Kurt.

Grace tugged on my shirt to get my attention, "Is Kurt telling the truth?" she looked up at me with wide eyes.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, little monster, he's telling the truth."

Grace ran forward and wrapped her small arms around Kurt's side, "Don't go!"

I watched Sarah blink back tears. I don't understand why she was so upset. It's not like she would never see him again.

"It's ok," I whispered to her.

Sarah just shook her head and quickly wiped her eyes, "It's not fair, I wasn't expecting him to be gone so soon."

Kurt walked over, "When I'm gone, make sure you keep me updated with that little devil in you."

Sarah choked out a sob and launched herself at her step-brother, "I'm gonna miss you so much!"

Finn met my eye contact and I could tell he was a little upset about this whole thing himself. It was like Kurt betrayed us, even though we did know he was leaving soon, it was still a blindside.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The house was silent as we all sat in the living room. Kurt and Burt, who was helping Kurt move in, had left about ten minutes ago. Blaine was still here sitting between me and Sarah with Grace on his lap.

"Does anyone want a snack or an early dinner?" Ms. Carole broke the silence while standing up.

I looked around, the others just sat quietly unmoving, "I'll help," I stood.

"Ok," Ms. Carole nodded and led the way to the kitchen.

I followed her, "They're pretty upset," I muttered absentmindedly.

"Yes, I know you weren't close with Kurt, but could you just be there for them?" Ms. Carole passed me the bread for grilled cheese.

I nodded, "Of course."

"Especially Finn," Ms. Carole continued while grabbing out the griddle and cheese, "I know that Sarah and Grace will talk to you, me, Blaine, or anyone, but Finn...he won't."

"Sure," I pulled out the plates.

"Thank you, Noah," Ms. Carole looked up and smiled at me.

"No problem," I smiled back.

Sarah walked in and hugged my arm, "Need help?"

"Do you want to help?" I smirked down at her.

Sarah shrugged while taking the bread from my hands, "I won't mind."

Ms. Carole put everything on the counter next to us, "I'll go check on Blaine and Grace if you two could start."

Sarah lifted my arm and went in front of my chest, "We got it, it won't be hard."

I chuckled, "Yup."

Ms. Carole laughed and left the kitchen.

Sarah leaned back into me, "So, let's do this."

I hugged her against me, "You alright?"

Sarah nodded, "Mhmm, I'll see Kurt again. He's coming home for Thanksgiving and the holidays."

"Yeah," I nodded, "You'll be ok."

Sarah twisted in my arms to look up in my face, "Do you know where we have to sleep tonight? Or at least you?"

I slowly shook my head, "No."

"We have to sleep upstairs with Finn. He hasn't been in a room by himself in who knows how long," Sarah put her head on my chest.

"Sure, we can do that," I muttered while squeezing her softly.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I tossed the sheets off of me, and in result Sarah, "This bed sucks."

"Stop," Sarah whispered.

"Why are you guys sleeping up here?" Finn asked.

I glanced at him across the room, "Cause Kurt isn't here."

"So you think I can't sleep in a room by myself?" Finn sat up.

"That's what Sarah thinks," I answered.

"Puck!" Sarah kicked my leg as hard as she could.

"What?" Finn turned on the lamp next to him.

Sarah sighed while sitting up, "Finn, we just figured that since this would be your first night alone, maybe you'd want company."

"Um, no we," I sat up, "There was no we, you came up with this idea yourself."

"You guys, I'm fine, you can go back to your own room," Finn told us.

"Will do," I moved to swing my legs around when Sarah grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh no you don't," she said, "We're staying. Just for the night," she added to Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes before turning off the light and falling back against the pillows, "No funny business!" he warned.

Sarah and I laid back, "And just when I wanted to have fun tonight," I muttered.

"Puck," Sarah scolded quietly.

I almost drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep when there were soft footsteps on the stairs.

"Finn," Grace's voice whispered into the darkness.

"I'm right here," Finn whispered back.

"What's going on?" I sat up and turned on my own light.

Sarah groaned, "Turn it off."

"I had a nightmare," Grace walked over and crawled into Finn's bed.

"Grace," I slid out from the covers and went next to her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Grace just shrugged, but Finn answered, "She always comes up here when she's scared, except Kurt's usually the one to calm her down."

Grace flipped around to look at me, "Kurt told me not to go in your's and Sarah's room at night because you might be kissing each other, so I would come up here instead."

"Gracie, you're always welcome in our room," Sarah said softly.

"Yeah, we won't say no to you," I rocked back on my heels.

"I'll come next time then," Grace smiled.

"Alright," I smiled back, "So what was your nightmare?"

Grace's eyes widened and she turned her face into Finn's chest, "I didn't like it," she mumbled.

"It won't happen, remember, nightmares are just like scary movies, they're not real," Finn whispered.

Sarah came and sat next to me; she put her hand on Grace's back, "Hey, you can tell us."

Grace flipped around, "Kurt and Dad's train crashed and they died."

Finn froze. Sarah's body went cold. I instinctively reached forward and pulled Grace down from my bed onto my lap as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's not real, Kurt and Burt are safe," I held her against me as she sobbed.

I saw Finn grab his phone off the table and dial a number, "Kurt?" he said into the speaker.

Sarah tried to help me calm Grace down while Finn told Kurt what happened.

"Grace, Kurt wants to talk to you," he eventually said.

Grace took the phone with shaking hands, "Hello?...Yes...I was so scared...Right...Yeah...Right...Ok...I promise...I love you too...Hugs and kisses to you too." She ended the call and put the phone back on Finn's side table, "Thanks for calling him."

"No problem, kid," Finn smiled.

"Who else is tired? I'm about to pass out," Sarah stood up.

I stood as well, "I'm ready."

"Can I sleep up here," Grace whispered to Finn.

"Of course," Finn moved over for her to join him.

As I laid back down and turned off my light, I watched Grace close her eyes and almost instantly fall asleep. Sarah followed soon after, her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks," I said quietly across the room to Finn.

"No problem," he answered, "I don't mind. You take care of my sister, might as well take care of your's in return."

I chuckled, "Alright, well, night."

"G'night," Finn muttered.

I stared at the ceiling. Sleep was probably going to be hard tonight. This bed was barely used and the sheets were stiff. Plus Finn snores and it's loud. Sarah rolled over and groaned when she hit the wall. I held back a laugh and pulled her back against me. I ran a hand over my face when Finn flipped over and his snoring got louder. This was wonderful.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry that was considerably shorter than the others. I ran out of ideas for the chapter halfway through, plus I really wanted to get to the next chapter. If you have any ideas for a storyline with Kurt gone, I'd happily take them. Who's ready for Season 4!? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_smilin steph - Thanks!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - I love going to Chicago! We only go every couple years, but it's always so much fun! Thanks for reviewing!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I held back a laugh as I doused a wash cloth in cold water. Who knew there would be a day when Noah Puckerman would eat his words? Or rather, un-eat his words.**_

_**Sarah has some fun when a certain someone goes back on his original thoughts.**_


	18. You're So Sweet

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Kurt left to go to New York. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_You're So Sweet_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I blinked open my eyes and slowly sat up. I ran my hand over Baby Puck as I smiled down at his dad. Puck was still sleeping soundly next to me. His fist came up and rubbed his eyes before blinking them open.

"Hey," he croaked.

I ran a finger over his jaw, "You were kicking a lot last night, did you sleep alright?"

Puck groaned as he sat up, "No, I was miserable. I couldn't sleep at all."

"Sorry," I breathed.

Puck put his head in his hands, "No, it's fine. I know you haven't been sleeping all that well either. It was just one night."

"So for just one time I'll feel bad for you," I smirked.

Puck looked up and smirked back, "Thanks, I can feel the love."

I laughed and kissed the side of his lips, "Come on, I'm starving and I think Mom bought waffles."

Puck nodded and slipped out from under the covers. As his feet hit the ground and he stood up, his face paled white and he quickly sat back down, "Whoa."

I scooted to the edge of the mattress and put a hand on his forehead, feeling the slightly cool, sweaty skin, "Are you ok?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Lay down," I pushed back his shoulders, "I'll go get the thermometer even though you don't feel like you have a fever. Maybe Mom will know what's wrong."

I quickly left the room and went to the kitchen where Mom, Grace, and Finn were talking over their morning hot chocolate, something Grace insisted on.

"Mom, can you come in my room and check on Puck? He's not looking so great," I went into the cabinet and grabbed out some Motrin, it had to help with something.

"I don't think he ever looks great," Grace said softly.

Finn laughed and put his hand out, "High five to that."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Mom, "Could you please help?"

"Of course," Mom set down her mug and followed me into my room.

Puck was leaning against the pillows, "I don't know what's wrong," he muttered, "I think I might throw up."

Mom put her hand on his forehead, "You don't have a fever. I think you should just eat and have a glass of orange juice, your sugar's probably low."

"I don't have diabetes," Puck slowly stood up.

I put my hands out so he wouldn't fall, "Still, just do it."

Puck rolled his eyes and followed Mom out the door. He quickly stopped in the hall and dove into the bathroom. Mom didn't notice, but I did and followed him.

Puck started throwing up into the toilet, "This sucks," he choked out.

"Hey, quiet down," I said softly while rubbing my hand up his back.

Puck gagged some more, "Is this how you feel?"

And that's when it clicked in my head. Not sleeping. Nausea. Morning sickness. He really was having sympathy pains. I read about it when I was looking up stuff about pregnancy. I never thought it'd actually happen though.

"Yes, exactly. You know why?" I asked in his ear.

Puck steadied himself on the toilet and shook his head.

"Because you're having sympathy pains," I whispered.

Puck glanced at me with wide eyes, "No I'm not."

I smiled softly, "Yeah, you are."

Puck opened his mouth to reply only to spin back around and vomit some more.

I stood up and walked over to the counter. I held back a laugh as I doused a wash cloth in cold water. Who knew there would be a day when Noah Puckerman would eat his words? Or rather, un-eat his words.

I went back over and placed the wash cloth on the back of his neck, "It'll end soon, don't worry."

Puck finally sat up and leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

I smiled and wiped away his sweat with the wash cloth, "It's ok. It's better now that it's happening to you too."

Puck smirked, "So I really do have these pains or whatever?"

"I think so," I stood, "Come on, you need to brush your teeth and eat something."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Mom agreed with me when I told her what I thought was happening to Puck. Finn thought it was hilarious while Grace was just worried that Puck was turning into a girl, egging on Finn's laughter.

While Puck took a shower, I couldn't resist and called Quinn.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hey, Quinn," I smiled.

"Hey! I haven't heard from you in a while! How are you?"

"Great! We found out we're having a boy!"

"Sarah, that's great! I bet Puck's ecstatic!"

I laughed at the mention of Puck, "Yes, he's pretty excited."

"Why the laugh? What's going on?" Quinn asked.

"You will never guess what's happening to the big and tough badass," I smirked.

"Did he cry when he saw the sonogram?" Quinn guessed.

"Nope," I shook my head, "He's having sympathy pains."

Quinn was silent before she burst into a hysterical laughter, "Really?"

I laughed as well, "Really. He couldn't sleep and had morning sickness. Before he got in the shower, he was complaining about his back hurting."

"Seriously? I bet you're in way more back pain," Quinn scoffed.

"It's not that bad yet, but it does hurt a little bit," I admitted.

"Know that I'm always here for you, Sars. You can tell me anything," Quinn told me, "I've been where you are, don't forget."

"I know," I smiled softly, "Thanks."

"So, tell me about the baby. Name ideas? Nursery? What's going on? Need help?" Quinn asked with a small laugh.

I laughed, "Ok, well Puck's stuck on Noah Jr., but I won't allow it. As a middle name, sure I'll consider Noah, but I don't want him to be a junior. Puck did mention Bentley though, and I like that idea, except Puck changed his mind when I said it was cute. We did paint the nursery, just no furniture yet. The colors and idea was Rachel's. She sent over this huge box filled with baby ideas."

"Sounds exactly like our little star," Quinn laughed.

"When I get off the phone, I'll make sure to send you a picture of what we've done," I said, "It's in my closet, or what was my closet, since that's big enough."

"That's good, he'll be close."

"Mhmm, Beth's slept there before."

"How many times has she slept over? If you don't mind me asking."

"Um, just twice, I think, maybe three times," I racked my brain, "Why? Do you want a turn?"

Quinn let out a breath, "Yes, sort of, but I guess I can wait four years."

The door opened and Puck walked in, "Hey. Who're you talking to?"

"Quinn," I answered.

"Yeah?" Quinn asked.

I laughed, "Nothing, just talking to Puck."

"Let me talk to him," Quinn said.

I bit my lip to hide the smile while passing over the phone to Puck, "She wants to talk to you."

Puck hesitantly took the phone, "What's up Fabray?...I'm sorry, I can't help it...Yes, I do feel like crap...Physically and mentally beca-...Quinn! Let me talk!...No, I'm not trying to steal Sarah's thunder...Oh, shut up Quinn, you don't understand."

I was enjoying the conversation until then. Puck's eyes went wide when he realized what he'd just said.

"No, no, I didn't mean that Q," he begged, "...I know, I know...Yes, I was there, I saw the whole thing...Yeah and it was gross...Please, Quinn, no more yelling...I'm sorry...I do mean it...Yeah, sure, here," Puck held the phone out, "The queen wants to speak to you."

I smirked while taking the phone, "Hey."

"I ripped him a new one for you," Quinn stated, "And I did hear him call me a queen, which I know was not a compliment."

"I really don't mind," I told her while watching Puck sit back on the bed, "It's sort of sweet."

Quinn scoffed, "Sarah, there is nothing sweet about your boyfriend getting jealous."

I bit my lip, "He's not jealous."

"Sars, he's jealous. You're getting all the attention, heck he's giving you all of his attention. I think that maybe he's just wanting something. No one's paid one bit of attention to him sense he graduated. It's jealousy," Quinn defended.

I sighed, "I don't know, maybe. I don't think he would fake sympathy pains though."

"He's not faking on purpose, I think it's his subconscious," Quinn said quietly.

"You should be a therapist," I laughed softly.

"Well, we'll see. I gotta go. We'll talk later?" Quinn asked.

I nodded, "Of course. Talk to you later."

The call ended and I put my phone in my pocket, "How're you feeling?" I walked over and sat next to Puck.

He shrugged, "Quinn thinks I'm jealous?"

I looked down at the floor, "I don't know."

"I'm not, don't worry," Puck continued, "I don't know why I've been feeling like crap, but I know I'm definitely not jealous of you. Throwing up whenever I stand up too fast or when I smell something weird, it sucks."

I laughed and leaned against him, "I don't think it lasts long. You're just having sympathy pains, not an actual baby."

Puck shrugged, "We'll see."

"Does your back still hurt?" I asked while moving to kneel behind him.

"A little," he spun around, "But your's is probably worse."

I quickly got off the bed and locked the door. I turned and leaned against it with a smirk, "Wanna make each other feel better?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck and I sat in the middle of the nursery looking at the magazine clippings Rachel sent to decide what we would need to buy.

There was a soft knock on the main door, "Noah? Sarah? Are you two kissing each other?"

Puck and I laughed, "No, you can come in," Puck answered.

The door opened and Grace walked in, "I didn't want to see anything bad."

"Understandable," I smiled and waved her over, "Come look at these cribs, which one do you think your nephew will like?"

Grace skipped over and sat on her brother's knee, "Is he gay like Kurt and Blaine?"

Puck choked on his water, "What?"

"The white crib looks like a girl crib," Grace pointed out, "I think if he likes girls like you, Noah, he should get the darker crib because it's more manly. Not that Kurt and Blaine aren't manly, but they're a good different. Kurt said they're special."

Puck ran a hand over his face, "You need to call Kurt again."

Grace just shrugged, "Can you get Baby Noah that blue dog in that picture?"

I glanced between her and Puck, "What did you just call him?"

Grace smiled, "Baby Noah. He's a baby version of Noah, so he's Baby Noah."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" I pointed at Puck.

Puck chuckled, "No, I actually did not."

"Hmm," I leaned back on my hands, "Alright, so what else do you think we need Grace?"

"That thing that you put the dirty diapers in," Grace grabbed a catalog and flipped through it, "Oh, and you can put his name on it!"

I laughed, "I don't know if we'll personalize it, but you're right, we do need one."

"Diapers, we need diapers," Puck announced.

Grace turned in Puck's lap, "Are you still turning into a girl?"

Puck groaned, "No, I am not turning into a girl."

"But Sarah said you're starting to feel like she does," Grace said.

Puck sighed, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you?" I asked.

Puck nodded, "My head just hurts, but I haven't thrown up in an hour, I think that's an accomplishment."

I smiled and kissed his forehead, "Yes it is, I'm glad you're ok."

"I don't get it," Grace stated and slipped onto the carpet where she went down on her stomach, "So is there a baby in you, Noah? I thought babies could only go in girls."

I burst into a fit of laughter, avoiding Puck's glare.

"No, there is not a baby in me," Puck gritted out through his teeth, "For some stupid reason my head is making me act like Sarah...or something."

"It's not stupid," I put my hand on his arm, "It's sweet."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I hate it."

I laughed and kissed his cheek, "You'll be fine, I promise."

"What are we going to do for my birthday?" Grace suddenly asked, she looked up at us with expectant eyes.

Puck chuckled and ruffled her hair, "School hasn't started yet, we don't need to worry about your birthday now."

Grace stuck her bottom lip out, "You're so mean."

"We have-what?-a month till your birthday, don't push us," I smirked at Grace.

"Maybe I want a name for my birthday," she thought out loud.

"Nope," Puck stated, "Despite me hating Mom, she gave you that name and you have to keep it. I will not allow you to change your name, _Grace Marie Puckerman_."

Grace rolled her eyes, "I don't want to change my name, Noah, I want to name your baby."

My eyes widened, "Sorry, but what?"

"For my birthday, I want to name my nephew," Grace sat up with a smile on her face.

Puck exchanged a look with me out of the corner of our eyes. I could see the panic across his face that I knew was probably on mine.

"I don't know, Grace, maybe you could just give us ideas," I suggested.

"Fine," Grace grumbled, "What about Eric? Kyle? Christopher?"

"No to Kyle, definitely no," I shook my head and shuddered at the memory, "But Eric isn't bad."

"Wait," Puck put his hand out, "Why Eric?"

Grace smiled, "Like in the Little Mermaid."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm not naming my son after a Disney prince."

Grace crossed her arms, "This stinks, what about Christopher though? Like your dad?"

I thought about it. I sort of liked the idea of naming my son after Dad, it was kind of sentimental.

"I don't know," Puck said quietly.

Grace and I both looked at him, "Why?" we asked.

Puck shrugged, "It's just...Mr. Chris was a great guy and all, but Sarah," he looked at me pleadingly, "You know why that isn't a good idea."

I bit my lip, "Puck, he was my dad."

"I know, but," he sighed, "Sars, he was a drug addict," he whispered.

I quickly stood, "I loved him, Noah, he was my dad and I know that he didn't die exactly how we thought he would have, but still."

"Sarah, please," Puck stood and reached for my hand, which I pulled back, "I don't want to name my son Christopher."

"You loved him," I snapped, "And he loved you. I don't care if he was a drug addict, he was my father. I'm going to name my son Christopher and you can't do anything about it," I looked at Grace, "Thanks for the idea, looks like you will get your birthday gift after all," I spun on my heel and left my room.

I angrily walked into the kitchen where Burt was reading the paper while Mom was cooking dinner. I threw open the door and pulled out an apple which I bit into.

"Someone's not in a good mood," Mom observed.

"Puck doesn't want to name our baby Christopher because he said Dad was a drug addict," I stated while sitting down across from Burt.

"And what do you want?" Burt asked.

"I like the idea," I answered after taking another bite.

"Sarah, naming your baby is a big responsibility. They're stuck with it the rest of their life, at least until they turn 18," Mom started, "But until then, it would be best if _both _parents were in agreement over the name so there wasn't any fights."

I groaned, "But Mom-"

"No buts," Mom pointed the wooden spoon at me, "You both have to agree on the name. You're going to be parents and if you want to prove to me and Burt that you two can care for a baby, then you should be responsible and respectful to each other. Maybe you can try to make Noah see your side, but make sure you listen to his argument as well. Maybe you can compromise."

I sighed, "I'll think about it."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I managed to go the rest of the evening without talking or really looking at Puck. I don't understand why it bothered me so much, but I just couldn't really stand him at the moment.

That was until I passed the bathroom and heard loud gagging noises.

I tentatively pushed open the door, "Noah, is that you?"

"Sarah, go," he choked out, "You don't want to be around me for some reason, so just leave."

I closed the door and rushed over, "Puck, stop, let me take care of you."

Puck shook his head and started throwing up again.

I ran over to the sink and wet the towel, "Just breathe, it's not too bad after a minute," I hurriedly put the cool cloth against his neck. I stayed next to Puck for the next minute as he cooled down.

Puck finally sat back, "Thanks," he muttered and looked away.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier," I whispered.

"Don't worry about it," Puck whispered back, "I can't do anything about it."

I winced and ran my hand over his sweaty forehead, "No, you can. I don't want to name our baby Christopher."

Puck looked up, "Sarah, if you really want to, we can."

"What if Christopher's his middle name?" I asked with a small smile.

Puck smiled back, "I'm fine with that."

"Really?" my smile grew.

Puck nodded, "Really."

I was about to kiss him when I remembered what he was just doing, so I kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

Puck chuckled, "No problem."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up then I can thank you properly," I stood and tugged on his arm.

Puck laughed, but followed my lead, "Looking forward to it."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? And just so you know, I did look up sympathy pains, which are real, so everything was good. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm open to any of your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - So am I, but I'm sure it'll be good._

_Tyra - It's ok. And thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

_dance-sing-live - lol :) Thanks for the review!_

_smilin steph - Good thing she has enough people to cuddle! :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared down at my hand in amazement. It was like Baby Puck was trying to tell me something.**_

_**Baby Puck takes the next step in his life!**_


	19. Connection

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck got sympathy pains. Quinn offered her help and knowledge to Sarah. Puck and Sarah fought over potential baby names before finally agreeing on a middle name. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Connection_

**Puck's Point of View**

The air was hot as Finn and I played basketball in the driveway. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grace and Sarah sitting in the grass talking.

"Ha! Loser!" Finn yelled, "Get your head in the game, Puckerman."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the ball as it bounced on the concrete, "Whatever."

Sarah suddenly screamed.

I dropped the ball and ran over to her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Sarah's breathing was harsh as she stared down at her stomach, "Oh my God."

"Do I need to get the car?" Finn asked while kneeling next to me.

"Noah," Sarah whispered and looked up with wide eyes.

"Tell me, Sars, what's wrong?" I softly brushed back her stray hair.

"The baby," Sarah breathed.

Grace rolled onto her stomach and looked between Sarah's legs, "I don't see a baby."

I pushed her away, "Grace, get away, don't do that," I scolded before turning back to Sarah, "What about the baby?"

Sarah reached forward with her hand shakily and grabbed mine. Finn, Grace, and I watched as she gently placed my hand palm down on the side of her stomach.

All sound stopped as Sarah's hold tightened on my wrist, "Do it again," she whispered to herself.

I was about to just pull my hand away when I felt a small movement. It was like a tiny push. He kicked. I stared down at my hand in amazement. It was like Baby Puck was trying to tell me something.

I quickly looked up at Sarah, "Did he just...?"

Sarah nodded and wiped her eyes, "Yeah, he just kicked."

"What?" Finn asked, his eyes staring wide at my hand.

"I want to feel!" Grace crawled forward and set her small hand on mine.

Sarah laughed softly, "Here, Grace," she moved my hand and replaced it with Grace's, "Do you feel it?"

"Yeah," Grace smiled. She slowly rubbed her hand, "Hi, baby."

"Hey, I wanna feel," Finn reached forward.

Sarah replaced the hands before rotating around and letting us all feel again. When it was my turn again, I was disappointed to find that Baby Puck then decided to stop kicking.

Sarah kissed the top of my forehead, "It's not you, he just got tired."

I shrugged and let my fingers linger before falling back on my heels, "Yeah."

"As weird as this is, I'm actually a little pumped to be an uncle," Finn smiled at us, "I could show him cool stuff and tell him things that'll piss his parents off."

I shoved him, "You do that and I'll make sure you never have kids of your own."

Finn laughed, "Whatever, you don't scare me."

Burt's car pulled up in the driveway and he stepped out, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Grace answered while standing up and running over, "Guess what just happened?"

Burt pretended to think hard as he hugged Grace, "I don't know."

"The baby kicked!" Grace jumped up and down, "Isn't that cool?"

Burt's smile froze as he slowly nodded, "Yeah, that's very cool."

"Yeah! He's real! There's really a baby inside Sarah! I'm going to be a sister and an aunt!" Grace followed Burt inside the house.

"Well, that wasn't awkward," Sarah muttered.

Finn chuckled and stood, "I have a feeling that's how it's going to be for a while, at least until you guys move out."

I glared at him, "Everything's going to be fine," I stood next to him and reached down to help Sarah up, "Come on, you should call Kurt then write it down in that book you got."

Sarah nodded and held my hand tightly as we walked inside. We were about to walk down the hallway when Grace jumped in front of us.

"Wait! Don't go anywhere! I have an announcement," she led us to the living room.

"What? You finally grew a tail?" I joked.

Grace rolled her eyes, "No, Noah, I did not grow a tail."

"Then get on with it," Finn said.

Sarah and I laughed while sitting down despite the glares Finn was getting from his parents.

Grace nodded and grabbed a big pad of paper which she flipped open. I ran a hand over my face at the title page: _Why Grace Marie Puckerman Needs to go to Disney World. A Project By Grace Marie Puckerman._

Ms. Carole opened her mouth to say something, but ended in just closing it and signaling Grace to continue.

Grace flipped the page and her school picture from last year smiled at us, "This is me last year after my summer. I did not go to Disney, but Allie did," she flipped the page to show Allie's school picture, "If you look closer, Allie's smile is bigger than mine because she's happier than me because she went to Disney before school started."

"Grace-" I started, but stopped when Burt looked at me.

Grace continued as if I didn't say anything, "Now, if you look at the calendar," she held up the calendar we keep in the kitchen, "We only have two weeks until school starts which means we have one week to pack and get there and one week to hang out in Disney."

"Sweetie, stop for a second," Ms. Carole held up a hand, "Two weeks isn't enough time to prepare for Disney."

"No, it's one week," Grace corrected, "We have one week to pack and get there."

"Gracie, that's definitely not enough time," Ms. Carole continued, "We have to buy tickets not just for Disney but for the plane too. And besides, I'm not really supposed to be traveling since the baby's coming next month."

"Then when can we go?" a look of realization crossed Grace's face.

"Maybe next year," Burt said softly, "That way you can go to Disney before middle school and both babies will be there to celebrate."

Sarah's face blushed a deep red and she looked down at her stomach.

"I have to wait a year?" Grace rapidly started blinking her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"Maybe we can do something else instead," Finn suggested.

"But look," Grace picked up the envelope she brought with her. She dumped it out in her hand and held up the few dollar bills and change, "I saved money. It's $32.86. I was going to help pay."

I stared at the ground. I knew she'd been wanting to go to Disney forever. It kinda hurt to see her standing there looking disappointed.

"Honey, that's not nearly enough," Ms. Carole said gently.

I looked up to see a tear slip down Grace's face, "Ok, I'll just save it for later," she whispered.

Sarah pushed off the couch and went over to pull Grace in a hug, "It's alright. There's still a lot of fun stuff we can do without having to go all the way to Florida."

"Like what?" Grace sobbed.

I walked over to her and knelt down to her level, "Lots of stuff. We can go swimming, play soccer, go camping, see a baseball game," I wiped away her tears, "What sounds good?"

"I've never been camping," Grace answered.

"You've never been camping?" Finn asked. He came to kneel next to me, "That's not true, I know you've been camping before."

"I don't remember," Grace crossed her arms.

"So do you want to do camping then?" Sarah smiled.

Grace quickly nodded, "Yeah."

"We'll make sure it's perfect," Finn smiled at Grace.

"Yeah, we won't tell you either when we're going," I added in, "We'll just take you and go."

"That sounds like fun," Grace smiled.

"It will be, we promise," Sarah hugged Grace against her.

"Is that ok, Grace?" Ms. Carole asked.

Grace nodded, "I guess."

I stood and tugged Sarah away, "Come on, I want to test something."

Sarah laughed and followed me, "What do you want to test?"

I brought her into our room and quickly shut the door, "Sit on the bed."

Sarah did as I said and crossed her legs, "Alright, what's up?"

I crawled onto the bed, "Don't move."

"Noah, you're kinda scaring me," Sarah breathed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," I smiled before leaning down and softly kissing the spot where the baby had kicked, "Hey, can you hear me in there?" Sarah stayed still and I slowly set my hand on the spot, "Come on, bud," I whispered, "Please, kick for me, it's your dad...just don't hurt Mommy."

Sarah laughed, "Puck, leave him alone, what if he's sleeping?"

I ignored her, "Please, bud, kick my hand."

"What if you sing?" Sarah asked softly.

I looked up, "I don't know."

"Please, you haven't sung in a while," Sarah begged.

I closed my eyes and took a breath.

_Some things we don't talk about_

_Rather do without_

_And just hold the smile_

_Falling in and out of love_

_Ashamed and proud of_

_Together all the while_

Sarah's hand slowly went down my neck and I heard her breathe out a soft sigh of content. I glanced up to see her eyes closed with a smile on her face.

_You can never say never_

_While we don't know when_

_But time and time again_

_Younger now than we were before_

I swirled a finger around the spot and continued singing, hoping Sarah was right, that he would kick again.

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

I smiled when I felt the soft push against my palm just like earlier. Sarah's eyes shot open and her smile widened.

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again_

_We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

_Don't let me go_

He was full out kicking now and I chuckled as I finished singing, "Did you like that, kiddo?"

"I think he did," Sarah laughed.

I sat up while keeping my hand on Sarah, "That's really cool."

"I think he likes your voice," Sarah smiled, "He's still kicking."

"I know," I rubbed my hand, "Does it hurt?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know. It's hard to describe."

"I hope it doesn't hurt because I'm going to want to feel it a lot," I told her.

Sarah smiled, "I won't mind."

"Good," I kissed her forehead.

We fell into a silence as we both felt our son kick against Sarah's stomach and my hand.

"I want you to sing more," Sarah eventually said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "You're a great singer and I'm afraid that since you're going to college and won't be in glee club, you won't sing as much."

"I can sing more if you want me to, I think he likes it too," I smiled down at the baby bump.

"Grace was pretty upset about not going to Disney," Sarah changed the subject.

I nodded, "Yeah, she wants to go there so badly, I just hope she'll be ok with camping instead."

"Don't worry, as long as you're with her, I'm sure she'll have fun," Sarah smiled.

I shrugged, "I think it's Finn that she really wants there."

Sarah laughed, "I think you're right."

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Carole stepped in, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"How come?" Sarah asked.

"Grace said my grandson learned how to play soccer today," Ms. Carole smiled while coming farther in.

I chuckled, "I wouldn't say he's ready to go pro yet, but he'll be the star of the pee-wee team."

"Is he kicking now?" Ms. Carole asked.

Sarah nodded, "He's been kicking nonstop since Puck sang to him."

Ms. Carole softly put her hand out, "Mind if I feel?"

I was reluctant to remove my hand, but did so Ms. Carole could put her hand there.

"Oh, honey, that's amazing," Ms. Carole smiled at her daughter, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt right now," Sarah answered.

Ms. Carole removed her hand and I quickly replaced it with mine, "Alright, well we're going out to dinner in about ten minutes, so get ready," she told us.

"Got it," I stared down at my hand and rubbed soft circles.

I heard Ms. Carole laugh softly before leaving the room.

Sarah covered my hand with hers, "You can stop rubbing, it doesn't hurt."

I shrugged, "I don't mind."

"No, seriously, stop," Sarah squeezed my fingers to keep them still, "It sort of tickles."

I smirked and looked up, "Really?"

Sarah nodded with a smile.

I slid my hand down to her waist and pushed her back, "Where else are you ticklish?"

"I'm not telling you," Sarah giggled.

I chuckled and held her hands above her head by her wrists, "I'll just have to find out myself then."

"No!" Sarah screamed in protest, but it came out as a laugh.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? Sorry for the abrupt ending, I didn't know what to do. I'm happy to say that I have a lot of the upcoming story planned out. That's the good part about being in Creative Writing Class, you come up with ideas easier. Who liked the premiere? I thought it was great! I'm so excited for this season! You probably know, seeing as Jake sung it, but the song Puck sings is _Never Say Never_ by The Fray. You'll see why I chose it later. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Neither can I! But first, I'm excited for Burt and Carole's baby._

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - I love writing Grace! Congrats to your family!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I made eye contact with Puck and smiled at Grace's laughter. Maybe she wasn't so upset after all.**_

_**The Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family camping adventure!**_


	20. Our Camping Adventure

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The baby started kicking. Grace asked to go to Disney World, but ended up with a camping trip. Puck found out the baby kicks more when he sings. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Our Camping Adventure_

**Finn's Point of View**

I knocked on Grace's door before stepping in, "You two ready to go yet?"

Sarah looked up from braiding Grace's hair, "Almost."

"Is Blaine here?" Grace asked.

"Blaine?" I leaned against the door.

Grace sighed, "He's probably lonely and he would have come with us if Kurt was here anyways. Please call him."

I nodded and left, "Got it."

In the living room, Puck had the tent parts spread out to make sure we had everything, "Do you think it's gonna rain tonight?"

I shrugged and sat on the couch while pulling out my phone, "Maybe. Why?"

He rocked back on his heels, "We don't have a rain fly. I guess we're just sleeping in the backyard, so if it rains we can come inside," he looked up, "Who're you calling?"

"Blaine," I tapped his contact, "Grace wants to invite him."

"That's fine," Puck looked back down, "Maybe I can just find a tarp."

I ignored him as Blaine answered, "Hello."

"Hey, are you busy today?" I asked.

"Umm, no, completely free," Blaine answered, "What's up?"

"We're camping in our backyard today and were wondering if you wanted to join us," I told him.

"Yeah, sure, sounds like fun," Blaine replied, "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Cool, see you then," I ended the call. I looked at Puck, "Blaine's coming."

"Grace'll be happy," Puck started packing up the tent.

Speaking of, Grace came running down the hallway and jumped on her brother, "Is it ready?"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, it's ready."

"When's Blaine coming?" she asked me.

"Half an hour," I answered with a smile.

"Blaine is coming then?" Sarah asked while walking in.

"Yeah," I said.

"We're gonna have fun," she said to Grace.

Grace nodded, "I know."

"Should we wait for Blaine?" Puck asked.

"Yes, we can't start without him," Grace announced.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Once Blaine came, we decided to set up the tent before doing anything else. Sarah and Grace tried helping, but Sarah couldn't really bend down and Grace was just messing everything up, so it was just up to me, Puck, and Blaine.

"Are we going to go swimming?" Grace asked from where she was sitting in the grass.

"Yup," Puck answered.

"What else do you do when you camp?" she wondered out loud.

"Have a campfire and roast marshmallows," I smiled.

"I want a s'more so badly," Sarah breathed.

"That does sound really good," Blaine nodded.

"Do we have wood for a fire?" I asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Burt got some last night."

"Alright, I think it's ready," Blaine stepped back, "Wanna try it out, Grace?"

She nodded and ran under my arm to get in the tent, "Wow, it's so big in here."

I ducked in, "Yeah, big enough to fit us all."

Sarah stepped in behind me, "Are you sure? Where's my air mattress going to go?"

Puck peered in, "We'll put it on the side, where Grace is standing."

"Hey Blaine!" Grace yelled.

Blaine chuckled and looked in through one of the windows, "What do you need, kiddo?"

"Want to sleep next to me?" Grace yelled some more.

"Monster, stop, you don't need to yell," Puck scolded, "Blaine can hear you just fine, the tent's not made of stone."

Grace crossed her arms, "I didn't know."

"It's fine," Blaine smiled, "Of course I'll sleep next to you, Gracie."

"Noah, will you sleep next to me?" Sarah mocked Grace with a smirk on her face.

Puck laughed and pulled Sarah against him, "You bet."

I rolled my eyes, "You're disgusting."

"You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to sleep next to," Sarah pointed at me.

"Am not," I shot back.

"You can be on my other side," Grace smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Are we ready to go swimming?" Grace jumped up and down.

Puck reached out and grabbed Grace's arm, "Yeah, calm down," he chuckled.

"Yes!" Grace darted out of the tent and into the house.

"She's pretty excited," Blaine laughed as we all stepped out.

"She claims she's never been camping before, but really, she was just too young to remember," Puck explained.

"Come on!" Grace yelled out the door, "We need to start our adventure!"

"Adventure?" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah! It's a camping adventure!" Grace giggled before running away.

I made eye contact with Puck and smiled at Grace's laughter. Maybe she wasn't so upset after all.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stuck a hot dog on the stick before passing it over to Grace, "Be careful, not too close to the fire, you don't want it to burn."

Grace nodded and stared at the hot dog intently as she held it over the fire.

"Finn, you want a pop?" Blaine asked. I nodded and he tossed it to me, "Here."

"Thanks," I said while cracking it open.

"Hey, you cold?"

I looked up to see Puck wrapping an arm around Sarah.

She shook her head, "No, I'm good for now. Maybe in a little bit, though."

Puck nodded, "Alright, just tell me and I'll get your coat."

"Finn, I think my hot dog's done," Grace broke my stare away.

"Yeah, looks like it is," I reached over and carefully took back the stick. I quickly put it in a bun and passed it back, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Grace blew on the hot dog before taking a slow bite.

"Anyone want to hear a scary story?" Puck asked.

"No!" Sarah yelled at the same time Blaine and I said, "Sure."

"I don't care," Grace shrugged.

"I got you," Puck squeezed Sarah's shoulders before turning to he rest of us, "It all started when a family adopted a new puppy..."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Grace rolled around in her sleeping bag, "I can't sleep."

"Shut up," Puck groaned.

"Puck, be nice to your sister," Sarah scolded.

"What's wrong, Grace?" Blaine asked.

"Noah's story was really scary," Grace mumbled into her pillow.

I sat up to see Puck run a hand over his face, "It wasn't that scary," he said.

I pulled Grace closer to me, "Just don't think about it, kinda like a nightmare."

Blaine threaded his fingers through Grace's hair, "Think of happy things."

"Like today when Noah's pants came off when he jumped in the river," Sarah whispered.

There was a beat of silence before Grace burst into a fit of laughter. Blaine, Sarah, and I soon followed.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Puck bolted up, "I had no idea I was wearing Burt's bathing suit!"

All of us laughed harder.

Puck groaned, "I hate you all."

Sarah ran a hand down Puck's cheek and whispered something in his ear.

Puck snorted, "I know, but they haven't."

"Gross," Blaine's nose scrunched up.

"You heard what she said?" I asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "I'm just guessing and I'm glad Sarah whispered it."

I shuddered at the thoughts of what she could have said.

"You guys, I need something else to think about," Grace wiggled to sit up and looked at all of us.

"Can you think of anything else embarrassing about your brother?" Blaine asked.

She laughed, "I don't know, maybe."

"No more embarrassing stuff about me," Puck shook his head, "Let's think about embarrassing stuff about Finn."

"Not gonna happen," I stated.

"Can you guys sing to me?" Grace asked.

There was a beat of silence. Puck cleared his throat. Sarah's fingers ran across the thin nylon. Blaine met my eye contact and shrugged.

"Sure," I answered.

"Really?" Grace smiled.

"Why not?" Puck sighed, "What song?"

"Hmm," Grace thought, "Can you just sing that flying song you did at Regionals?"

"Sure," Sarah smiled, "I'll just take over Rach-"

She stopped and quickly looked at the ground. Puck grabbed her hand and ignored my stare. Grace's mouth formed a small 'O' as she watched me. Blaine's eyes were big and he glanced at the ground after a second.

"You guys, it's fine," I finally said, "Don't sweat it. Go ahead Sars, sing Rachel's part."

Sarah nodded, "Alright, then let's sing Grace to sleep."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I let out a long groan and shoved off my sleeping bag. It wasn't exactly hot, but it wasn't really cold either. I rolled on my side to see Grace curled up against Blaine's chest. I rolled back over and glanced to the opposite side of the tent. I blinked and tried to take in the sight. It looked as if Puck threw off his shirt, but that wasn't what confused me. It was the lack of Sarah that had me staring.

"Puck," I hissed, "Puckerman."

Puck waved a hand and cracked open an eye, "What?"

"Where's my sister?" I whispered.

Puck's eyes widened and he started waving his arms around; hitting the mattress, "Sarah?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're a moron."

Puck sat up, "Seriously, what if she was stolen? I had no idea she left."

I sat up as well, "She wasn't stolen."

The tent zipper slid down and Sarah stepped inside quietly. She quickly zipped it back up and spun around only to let out a squeak, "I didn't think anyone was going to be up."

"You left," Puck snapped and swung off the mattress, "You didn't say anything. I thought you were stolen."

"Shh," Sarah quickly ran over and clamped her hand on Puck's mouth, "Don't wake up Gracie or Blaine."

"Sars, he's serious, you should have woken one of us," I told her quietly.

"I know," Sarah pushed Puck down and sat next to him, "I'm sorry."

Puck pulled Sarah's hand off him, "Don't do it again."

"Do what again?" Blaine muttered and sat up.

"Nothing," Sarah stated.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered.

"Did Sarah get in trouble?" Grace laughed.

"No," Sarah glared, "Your brother just over reacted."

"Over reacted?" Puck yelled, "You left the tent in the middle of the night without telling anyone!"

"Calm down," Sarah scolded.

Puck was going to say something again, when Blaine interrupted him, "Alright, alright, stop. She's safe, let it go."

We fell into a silence until Grace stood up, "Can we get donuts for breakfast?"

I chuckled, "Sure, why not?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked around my room grabbing stuff I was going to need for college next week. It was sort of nice that Sarah and Grace were starting school in two days while Puck and I could wait a few. It'll probably be weird being home without them.

As I turned around to look for the math book Mom bought me the other day, I jumped at Grace sitting at the top of the stairs staring at me.

"Whoa, hey there, kiddo. You scared me," I told her.

"I'm sorry," Grace stood, "Do you think I have to go to school?"

I laughed, "Yeah, sorry. Mom, Burt, and your brother probably won't let you skip."

"Darn," Grace sat defeated on Puck's bed.

I ran a hand through my hair and sat next to her, "What's up?"

"I don't want to start fifth grade," Grace whispered.

"It'll be fun," I smiled, "Your last year of elementary school. You'll be at the top."

Grace shrugged, "I don't know. I heard that Ms. Janson isn't very nice."

"Liar," I poked her arm, "Mom said she was extremely nice when you met her last week at student orientation."

Grace rolled her eyes, "You never know."

I laughed and knocked my shoulders against her's, "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Grace looked up at me with big eyes as she held out her hand.

"Pinky promise," I chuckled.

Grace broke apart our hands and hugged me tightly, "Thanks for the best weekend ever, Finn."

I hugged her back, "No problem."

"Aww, how sweet."

We looked up to see Puck and Sarah walking in holding hands.

Sarah shoved Puck, "Leave them alone," she giggled.

Grace jumped up from the bed and ran to her brother, "Noah, do I have to go to school?"

"No," Puck automatically answered.

Mine and Sarah's eyes widened.

"But if you don't," Puck continued and knelt down to Grace's level, "You're going to end up without a job and people will call you names then you'll regret not going to school, but it'll be too late because they won't take twenty year olds into fifth grade, so you'll be miserable the rest of your life and will end up living with me, Sars, Baby Puck, and Beth and you'll live with us because no one will want to date you and be your husband that will give you babies."

Grace stared into Puck's eyes as she processed his whole story, "So...if I don't go to school, I won't get to have babies?"

"Nope," Puck stated.

"But I want to be a mom," Grace begged.

"Then looks like you have to go to school, little monster," Puck smirked.

Grace slowly nodded, "Ok, I'll go to school."

Puck put a hand on her head, "Good."

"What about me?" Sarah asked with a small smile, "Do I have to go to school? I pretty much already have a baby."

Puck stood and faced Sarah, "Yeah because who's going to pay the bills and stuff? You need to go to school to know how to do that."

I rolled my eyes, but Sarah smirked and kissed Puck softly, "I'm sort of insulted that you think I'm just good enough to pay the bills, but fine, whatever."

"You're gross," I muttered.

"Aww, Finny thinks we're gross," Sarah cooed and broke from Puck's embrace to come and hug me tightly.

"Stop," I groaned and tried to push her off, only to have her hold tighter.

"But I love you," Sarah said into my shirt.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, "Sure, sure."

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Grace said softly.

"You're gone for six hours a day, I think you'll live," Puck chuckled.

Grace shrugged, "But still, that's a long time."

Sarah reached an arm out and pulled Grace between us, "Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? The season, or at least my version, is going to start coming into play next. I can't wait for Jake. Some other things to look forward to: Grace's birthday, Sarah and Puck's one year anniversary, Carole and Burt's baby, and a hint of jealousy; all in the next month. So keep reading and PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

_dance-sing-live - Thanks for reviewing! And Disney Land's probably better (I've never been there, but have heard stuff) but I figured Disney World's closer to them and that's the one I went to._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I slowly closed the front door and leaned against it with a deep sigh. I didn't think watching her leave would hurt this much.**_

_**And the school year starts!**_


	21. Starting Over

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The Puckermans, Hudsons, and Blaine went camping in their back yard. Neither Grace nor Sarah are really looking forward to school. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Starting Over_

**Puck's Point of View**

The soft beeping of Sarah's alarm woke me from my dreamless sleep. I reached an arm out to grab her phone and shut it off. Gently, I reached a hand down and shook her shoulder.

"Sars, it's time to wake up. You gotta get ready for school," I whispered.

Sarah moaned and turned farther into my side, "Please, Noah, just five more minutes."

I sighed, "You told me last night that if you said that I should just pick you up and put you in the freezing shower, pajamas and all."

Sarah's hand hit her face, "Please," she whimpered.

I slowly rolled out of bed and picked her up, "Sars, I don't want to do this, but I'm going to have to."

Sarah's eyes shot open and she started struggling in my arms, "No! Puck! Put me down!"

I would have laughed if I didn't want to keep holding her and stop her from going to school. I reluctantly set her down and followed her into the bathroom where she'd already laid out her outfit.

"Want me to help?" I asked quietly.

Sarah let out a soft giggle, "Honestly, yes, but I'll be faster if I take my own shower."

"Yeah," I stared down at the ground, "I'm gonna go throw on some sweats then and wait for you."

Sarah grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, "I love you."

I smiled, "Love you too."

She went on her tip toes and kissed me softly, "Be out in a little bit."

I left the bathroom, quietly closing the door, and went in our room. I had no idea what I was going to do today. Finn would probably want to go out or something, but really, I just wanted to stay home. Maybe I can look up some more baby names. I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of my sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Slowly, I got dressed and sat on the bed listening to the shower.

The door opened and Ms. Carole walked in, "Hey baby."

I smirked, "Hey Ms. Carole."

She flipped on the light and I covered my eyes at the sudden brightness, "I'm sorry," she said softly and sat next to me.

"It's so weird, not going to school today," I whispered.

"I know," Ms. Carole ran a hand over my head, "I can't believe that you and Finn have graduated. It seems unreal."

"And in 18 more years, you'll be feeling the same way," I pointed out.

Ms. Carole smiled, "I still have Sarah and Grace."

I nodded and stared down at my hands.

"You don't want her to go, do you?" Ms. Carole asked.

I shrugged, not wanting to say yes and sound like a girl, but not wanting to lie and say no.

Ms. Carole stood with a sigh and kissed my forehead, "I'm going to get breakfast ready. I think Sarah said something about wanting pancakes."

I fell back against the mattress as the door closed. Sarah would be out soon and then we'd have another half an hour before she'd leave for seven hours.

The door opened again, only this time Grace trudged in still wearing her purple pajamas, "Noah?"

"What's up, monster?" I sat up, "You should still be sleeping, you weren't supposed to be up until 7:30; that's about two hours away."

"I know," Grace climbed up on the bed and curled on my lap, "I couldn't sleep."

"How come?" I curled my hand in her hair.

"I was thinking about Mom," she whispered, "_Our_ mom."

"Oh," I looked down at her.

"I was thinking about how even though she could be kinda mean, she was always really nice on the first day of school," Grace stared blankly at the wall ahead of her.

I nodded, remembering how Mom would turn all motherly on that otherwise dreadful day. She would pack us these huge lunches that, despite what I told her, always included a note telling us to have a good day. I wonder what ever happened to them seeing as I did keep them to have some nice memory of her.

"Hey, I'll be right back," I said softly and gently pushed Grace off of me onto the bed.

I went in the kitchen where Ms. Carole was starting to pour out the pancakes.

"Was that Grace I heard?" she asked.

"Yeah," I muttered while grabbing Grace's new lunch box.

Ms. Carole looked up, "Noah, what are you doing?"

I pulled out the bread, "Making Grace's lunch. You don't mind?"

Ms. Carole shook her head, "No, absolutely not, go ahead."

I nodded and made Grace's favorite, a PB&J. Within ten minutes, I had the lunch box packed to the brim with everything Mom always packed us. When Ms. Carole's back was turned, I quickly grabbed a sticky note and pen from the drawer. I scribbled the message and shoved it in the box before placing it in Grace's backpack.

"I'll go get Sarah," I told Ms. Carole as I left.

When walking in the room, I saw that Grace had fallen asleep again on my pillow. Sarah was flitting around trying to get the last of her stuff together. I smiled at her soft curls and purple sundress with white sweater. Sure you could totally see the baby bump, but I was proud of her for showing it off.

Sarah spun around with a grin, "Are you staring at me?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake Grace.

I chuckled and went to wrap my arms around her waist, "Yeah, I definitely was."

Sarah set her head on my chest, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know," I whispered while kissing the top of her head, "Come on, your mom has pancakes ready."

Sarah nodded and I saw her discretely wipe her eyes before walking out the room. I thew a blanket over Grace then followed Sarah.

Breakfast was quiet. Burt joined us after a few minutes and I could tell he was uncomfortable with the unusually silent meal.

Finally, Ms. Carole glanced at the clock, "Sars, it's time for you to leave."

"Ok," Sarah stood and went to grab her backpack next to the door.

I walked with her and put a hand on her back, "Have fun today. You only have one first day left after this, so make the most of it."

Sarah nodded and blinked back tears, "I'm going to miss you so much."

I curled her against me in a hug, "I know."

"I'll make sure to text you when I can," she looked up at me.

I smirked, "Don't get in trouble, but I will be waiting."

Sarah buried her face in my chest, "I love you."

"Love you too," I breathed, "Be careful today, promise me."

"I promise," Sarah smiled.

Ms. Carole and Burt came over, "Have fun," Ms. Carole said while hugging Sarah.

Burt put a hand on his step-daughter's back, "Be good. I don't want to have to go to Figgins's office the first day."

Sarah laughed, "Alright."

She gave one last wave and blew me a kiss before walking out to her car. I slowly closed the front door and leaned against it with a deep sigh. I didn't think watching her leave would hurt this much.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I finished putting up the pictures and other stuff in my locker before taking a picture and sending it to Puck.

"Hello."

I glanced in the mirror and spun around to be face to face with Blaine. I quickly gave him a tight hug, "Blaine! I'm so glad you came over here! I haven't seen anyone all morning."

Blaine chuckled and stepped back, "I see you've already made your locker home."

I laughed and looked at it, "Yeah."

"How're you holding up?" he leaned against the locker next to me.

I shrugged, "Alright, I only cried a little this morning."

Blaine gave a small smile, "That's good. I was missing Kurt this morning, at least you had Puck."

I nodded and smiled at the picture of the two of us that was at the top of my locker.

Blaine glanced at his watch, "I'm gonna get going to homeroom. We'll catch up at lunch?"

"Definitely," I gave him one last hug and watched him walk away.

Within seconds, a camera was in my face.

"Hello Sarah Hudson!" Jacob yelled, "So it's looking like the rumors at the end of the year were true; Noah Puckerman did, once again, impregnate a girl of importance to Finn Hudson."

"Yes," I slowly nodded, "I am pregnant."

"How did your brother react?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "He's starting to become supportive and I'm glad he's on our side."

"So did Puckerman stick around for the summer? Or did he dump you for L.A.?"

I winced at the thought, "He stayed."

Jacob nodded and turned to the camera, "Let's go to the next glee club member."

I stood still as him and his 'crew' left. I bit my lip before pulling out my phone and texting Puck. The bell rang and I quickly put it away so I could go to my first class.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace's Point of View**

I sat down at the lunch table by myself. Allie was in my class this year and was going to sit next to me, but she was buying her lunch. My lunch box was filled up and it practically exploded when I unzipped it. I sorted through the food and smiled when I realized it was all my favorites.

I was about to bite into my sandwich when I noticed a bright pink sticky note attached to the bag holding my pretzels. I set down my PB&J and grabbed it:

_Little Monster,_

_Have fun today. I know you'll be ok._

_Have a great day!_

_Love,_

_Your Big Brother,_

_Noah_

I smiled while folding the note and putting it in my pocket. Noah was the best.

"Why are you smiling?" Allie asked while sitting down.

"Noah left me a note in my lunch," I told her and bit in my sandwich.

"That's cool," Allie sipped her chocolate milk, "My sister's letting me wear her necklace today."

I glanced down at my outfit; Kurt bought it for me; it was a pretty red top and a jean skort. But none of it was of Sarah's. I didn't have any jewelry on. I had to remember to ask Sarah for something when I got home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I laid on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. I was so bored. There was nothing to do. I had no idea how parents did this if they didn't have a job. I guess it's not so bad, I mean, I'll be going to school next week. Whether or not I could make it a week, though, was the question.

My phone buzzed and I quickly pulled it from my pocket. It was a text from Sarah. There was a picture of her and Sam with the message: _We miss you! :)_

I smirked and text back: _I miss you guys too :)_

Finn came in the room, "Dude, I'm starving, let's go get some lunch."

I glanced at the picture one last time before nodding and sitting up, "Yeah, me too."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I ran down the hall to my math class. Darn this baby for pushing on my bladder. He was just like his dad, always needing attention.

I pushed through the door just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief...which I sucked back in when I realized I knew no one in here.

"If you could please sit down, Miss, that would be great," the teacher told me.

I nodded at him, "Yeah, sorry."

I made my way to the back of the room where I sat in the last open seat next to some guy.

Mr. Werbian started going through the class list and I realized how alone I was. Sure, I had heard some of these names before, but I never talked to any of them. This sucked.

"Sarah Hudson?"

"Here," I raised my hand.

Mr. Werbian nodded and continued going down the list.

I pulled my phone out and discreetly text Puck: _Math sucks. I know NO ONE!_

He quickly text back: _Thats why I never showed up ;P luv u_

I smiled and shoved the phone in my purse.

"...kerman."

My head snapped up. That sounded like the end of Puc_kerman_.

The boy next to me held up a finger, "Yeah."

I glanced at him, "What's your name?"

He cleared his throat and smirked at me, something that looked all too familiar yet couldn't put my finger on, "Jake."

"Your last name?" I prompted.

Jake shrugged, "Why? When I have you screaming my name, you want to use the full thing?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "You wish. I have a boyfriend."

"That's fine by me, I don't mind being second choice if the girl's sexy," Jake winked.

"Trust me, you'd never even be my first choice," I taunted.

Jake's smirk widened, "You say that now, but wait until you get dumped."

"He's not going to dump me. In case you're blind, I'm pregnant and Noah is very supportive," I shot back.

Jake's eyes scanned down to my stomach and he glanced back up, "You're still hot. Don't know how'd I do being a father seeing as I don't have one, but ya know, the kid can be with its daddy when we're together."

I clenched my fists and spun to look at the front of the room where Mr. Werbian was just starting to pass out his syllabus.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Jake asked with a laugh.

"Shut up," I muttered and tried to focus on our teacher.

"...Seating arrangements," he continued, "I hope you like where you're sitting because this is where you'll be for the next few weeks unless I find a problem."

Some people cheered while others smiled. I groaned and hit my hand to my forehead. This was just fantastic.

"Looks like we're going to be math partners," Jake hit his shoulder against mine, "I hope you take good notes cause mine blow."

I groaned, "Wonderful."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace's Point of View**

I stared down at the paper in front of me. What kind of teacher gives a math test of the first day of school? I don't care that she needs to check to see if we're up to fifth grade level or whatever, I don't want to do this.

"Honey, you haven't written anything yet. Are you ok?" Ms. Janson bent down and whispered.

I blushed, "Yes, I'm fine."

"Ok, well, get going," Ms. Janson smiled, "When everyone's done, we're going to finish the day off outside on the playground."

I smiled back and nodded, "Ok, I'll start now."

"Good," Ms. Janson patted my shoulder and walked away.

I sighed and wrote my name at the top. I really hated this. I started answering the questions and was happy to find out that I knew all of it...until the last question. I stared at it forever. Tears came to my eyes when Ms. Janson started taking the tests away and I still hadn't answered it. I must be stupid.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I paced the living room. Sarah was going to be home any second. Besides going out to lunch with Finn, I did nothing today. Well, there was one thing that I had to tell Sarah.

Finally, the door opened and I ran at Sarah, sweeping her in my arms, "I missed you so much. Today was so boring."

Sarah giggled, "Put me down."

I captured her mouth in mine for just a second before doing as she said, "So, how was school?" I led her to the couch.

Sarah sat down and dropped her backpack with a laugh, "Fine. Lunch was a lot of fun with the gleeks despite you and the others not being there."

"Yeah," I smiled for her, "And what about math?"

"Ugh," Sarah groaned while putting her head in her hands, "I came just in time because he," she pointed at her stomach, "Decided to sit right on my bladder, so I had to sit in the one seat left; not that it matters since I didn't know anyone there, but the guy I sat next to was...ugh."

I raised my eyebrows, "Do I have to teach him a lesson?"

Sarah looked up with a smile, "No, I can deal with him. I've never seen him before, so I'm thinking he's new, meaning you wouldn't even be a threat."

"Crap," I smirked, "What was he doing?"

"He was just saying all this stuff about how I was going to be his girlfriend despite dating you, the father of my child. He told me that when we're 'dating' you can just take care of 'the kid' so we can be alone," Sarah made a face, "How am I supposed to last a year sitting next to him?"

I bit back a growl. Anyone who said stuff like that to Sarah and made her this upset needed to pay, "What's his name?"

"Jake," Sarah automatically answered, "I'm not sure what his last name was though."

My fists clenched, "Find it out and I'll kill him."

Sarah sighed and ran a hand down my cheek, "As appealing as that sounds, I need my son to have a dad that's _not _in prison."

I nodded with a groan, "Yeah, I know."

"What did Daddy do today?" Sarah asked softly.

I smirked, "Nothing. I went out to lunch with Finn and that's pretty much it."

Sarah laughed, "Really?"

I shrugged, "Well, I did do one thing."

"And what's that?" Sarah smiled.

"I picked out the name for our baby," I smiled softly.

Sarah's eyes widened, "Yeah? What'd you pick?"

"Nathan," I stated.

Sarah was silent as she mulled it over. She stayed staring at me while rubbing soft circles on her stomach.

"I think he likes it," she whispered after a minute.

"Really?" I asked while putting my hand next to hers.

Sarah nodded, "As soon as you said it, he started kicking even harder."

I bent down and kissed the kicked spot gently, "You like that, bud? You like the name Nathan?"

"How'd you come up with it?" Sarah's voice dragged me back up.

"I looked up Hebrew boy names that started with N," I told her, "I figured it'd be close enough to Noah, without actually being a junior."

Sarah smiled and kissed me softly, "I love it."

"Seriously?" I said against her lips.

"Yeah," Sarah kissed me again, "I think we just named our baby."

I pulled back in time to see a tear slip from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb, "Why are you crying?"

She sniffled, "Hormones and the fact that this is real. We're really having a baby boy and he's going to be ours."

I smiled and glanced down at the baby bump, "What do you think, Nathan Christopher Puckerman? You ready to come out and be part of this family?"

"Whoa!" Sarah quickly grabbed my hand, "That was a hard one," she placed it over the spot.

I laughed, "Careful there, Nate, you don't want to hurt Mommy."

Sarah tilted my head up with her finger, "I really like that. Nate. He's already got a nickname."

I chuckled, "Yeah, one of the reasons why I picked Nathan."

"He can't come out until January 14th though," Sarah said sternly looking down at her stomach, "And that's final."

I laughed, "But he wants to come out and I really want to meet him."

Sarah looked up, "Noah, you know he can't come out now, he's not even-"

I cut her off with a kiss, "I know, I'm just teasing."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'll be right back, I'm going to give Mom the papers she has to sign about the rules and stuff," she stood, "So stupid," she muttered while leaving.

I chuckled and leaned back against the couch, finally, I didn't screw up the baby name.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I held myself over Sarah as I started kissing her throat, "We have to make up for those seven hours we didn't see each other today."

Sarah giggled and ran her fingers down my neck, "Please, that sounds great."

The door flew open and I quickly rolled away, hitting the my funny bone against the wall and gasping in pain.

"I'm home!" Grace smiled and launched herself on the bed.

I hugged Grace with my good arm, "How was your day?"

"Eh," Grace shrugged and snuggled in my chest.

"What happened?" Sarah sat up.

Grace pulled back and put herself between us, "I'm stupid."

"No you're not," Sarah said at the same time I asked, "What'd you do?"

Sarah glared at me over my sister's head before looking down at her, "What happened?"

"I took a test," Grace thew her hands in the air in exasperation

"You took a test that told you you were stupid?" I held back a laugh, knowing it'd get me in trouble with Sarah.

"No! I took a math test and had no idea how to do the last problem!" Grace glanced between me and Sarah, "Ms. Janson said it was to make sure we were ready for fifth grade math and how am I supposed to be ready if I can't even do it!" She burst into tears, "I'm going to get kicked out of school and then I can't have babies!"

I pulled her against me, realizing I shouldn't have told her she wouldn't have a family if she never went to school, "Hey, shh, you're not going to get kicked out of school. The worst that'll happen is you have to go back to fourth grade."

Grace cried harder, "But I want to be in fifth grade!"

Sarah glared at me and took Grace in her arms, "Don't listen to Noah, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Yes he does!" Grace sobbed, "He almost got held back!"

I felt terrible and looked down at my hands.

Sarah's eyes softened at me, "Noah," she whispered.

I just shrugged.

Sarah sighed and brushed back Grace's hair from her red face, "Don't worry, ok? One question on one test isn't going to put you back in fourth grade, alright?"

Grace sniffled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Now give Noah a hug," Sarah whispered in Grace's ear, "I think you made him upset when you mentioned him being held back."

Grace wiped her eyes and turned to bury her face in my neck, "I'm sorry Noah, I didn't mean it."

"It's alright," I patted her back, "You'll be ok. I promise."

"Thanks," Grace breathed.

I gave her one last squeeze before pushing her off, "So beside that, how was school?"

Grace ran her hand over her face one last time before taking a big breath so she could retell her entire day. Sarah reached behind her and grabbed my hand which she squeezed softly. I gave her a small smile and kissed her hand while listening to Grace's story.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: And the school year's begun! What'd you think? Did you like the different point of views that sort of intertwined? Two big steps this chapter (besides school)! Sarah met Jake and they named the baby! More with Jake next chapter. I know Jake's supposed to be a sophomore, but I aged him up to a junior like Sarah for the sake of the story, hope you don't mind. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, hence why it's up so soon. I really hope you like it as much as I do. PLEASE REVIEW with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to have a huge response!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - And it did! Thanks for the review!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - I love this family too! I'm glad you like it! A few more chapters and the baby will be here!_

_smilin steph - I hope you liked him in this chapter! He's definitely going to have a big part since Puck's here in Lima._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I sat up in my seat at his voice. Not just because he was amazing, but the way he sung reminded me so much of Puck.**_

_**Glee auditions are next chapter!**_


	22. You're So Familiar

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Grace started school, leaving a bored Puck at home. Sarah met a guy, Jake, in math who insisted they'd end up together despite her being pregnant. Grace thought she was stupid because she couldn't figure out her math. Puck picked out the first name for his son, Nathan, something Sarah really likes. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_You're So Familiar_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sat down in the first red chair I came to, giving Artie a glare as I did so. I totally deserve to be the New Rachel. Second place is not going to cut it. At least I beat Wade or Unique or whatever he wants to go by at the moment; need to show him who's boss.

Mr. Schue walked in with Finn, "Alright, who's ready to go watch some auditions?"

Everyone groaned, even Finn who agreed to come and help. Moron. He knew what he was getting into. I wish Puck would have come, but he had a guitar class right now.

We all filed into the auditorium where I took a seat between Finn and Blaine, "This is going to be so boring," I muttered.

Finn nodded, "I know, but Mr. Schue said I have to try and make it fun, so pretend that I'm encouraging you."

Blaine and I laughed just as the first person walked on the stage.

"Hi, I'm Amber," she smiled.

Mr. Schue waved his hand, "Welcome. You may start anytime you'd like."

Amber took a breath and signaled for the band to start. I winced as the first note came from her mouth. She wasn't good...like at all.

"Kill...me...now," I heard Sam mutter behind me.

I snorted and hid my face in Blaine's shoulder to stop from laughing too loudly.

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Schue held a hand up, "Thanks for trying out."

Amber smiled and left the stage. She was quickly replaced by a boy with the highest pitched voice I'd ever heard. This was going to be great.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

An hour later and there still wasn't anyone great. I wanted to text Puck so badly, but I couldn't. For one reason, I didn't want to interrupt his class. I know he even signed up for a one-on-one, so I definitely didn't want to mess that up. And two...Mr. Schue took all our phones. Something about showing respect and not wanting to be rude. Whatever.

The next guy walked on stage and I slumped in my seat with a groan. It was that stupid kid, Jake. He's been so annoying this past week, except today. He was really quiet, maybe this was why. I wonder if he was nervous.

For some reason, I was never able to find out his last name; especially since he found out I was in Glee. Whenever we have to write our name on something, he doesn't write his full name, only doing so the last minute when I'm turned away. And right now, he didn't even tell Mr. Schue his last name. What kind of person was he?

I was just about to write 'No' next to his name, when Jake started singing. I sat up in my seat at his voice. Not just because he was amazing, but the way he sung reminded me so much of Puck.

I wonder if that's why his smirk was so familiar that first day. They did look alike in a way. But right now, as he sung that same song Puck sang to Nate a couple weeks ago, it was even more apparent.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finn scoot to the end of his seat.

"Hey," I whispered while hitting his arm, "Does he remind you of-"

"Puck," we said at the same time.

"Yeah," Finn nodded.

We were cut of by Mr. Schue cutting Jake off. I watched with wide eyes as Jake stormed off the stage after throwing a stand.

"Yeah, that's Puck," Finn muttered.

I had a weird feeling in my stomach as if it really was my boyfriend running off that stage. A part of me jerked forward as if I was going to go after him, but I fell back onto my seat. If he was anything like Puck, he just needed space.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Mr. Schue gave us a ten minute break a little while later and I realized how much I really needed to go to the bathroom. I had just finished washing my hands when I heard someone hit a locker in the hallway. I stuck my head out to see Jake sliding down the wall.

I slowly walked over to him, "Hey."

Jake glanced up and scoffed at me, "What do you want?"

I shrugged and wiggled myself down to the ground, "I heard you punch a locker."

Jake clenched his fists and I saw that his right hand had bruised and broken skin.

I reached my own hand out and carefully took his, rubbing my thumb over the dark skin, "Want me to find you an ice pack?"

Jake shook his head, "No, I'm fine."

"You were really good," I whispered.

"Thanks," Jake muttered.

"If it was up to me," I continued, "You'd be on the team."

He smirked, "Thanks, but I don't think that's what I want anymore. If I don't even get a chance to audition for a decent amount of time, how do I know I'm going to get a solo or whatever?"

I bit my lip because, on some level, he was right, "But you were so good," I said softly.

Jake shrugged and stood, "Sorry, not worth my time."

I groaned as he walked away. Now we lost a potential member...and I couldn't get up. Just as I was trying to rock forward on my knees, Sam turned the corner.

He chuckled, "Hey, you need help?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

Sam came and bent down. His arm wrapped around my waist and gently tugged me up, "There you go."

"Thanks," I dusted off my dress.

"Why'd you even go down there if you wouldn't be able to get back up?" Sam asked as we started walking back to the auditorium.

I blushed, "There was actually someone I was talking to that was already sitting on the ground."

"You have friends besides us?" Sam raised his eyebrows with a smirk.

I laughed, "He's not really a friend, just someone I feel bad for."

Sam nodded, "Well, next time see if he can stick around and help you up in exchange for your advice."

I smiled, "But you're so good at it."

Sam laughed while holding the door open. I followed him up the stairs to our seats. I reluctantly sat back down.

"Have a good pee?" Finn asked.

I hit his arm, "Shut up."

"What? We all know that's what you did," Finn smirked.

"Your nephew's getting bigger and is therefore putting more weight on my bladder," I told him.

Finn chuckled, "You just sounded pretty smart. Junior year's fitting you well."

I laughed, "Oh yeah, one week in school and I'm already a genius."

Finn patted my head, "You're so smart."

I rolled my eyes and hushed him as the next person walked out on stage. She was a girl that kinda looked like Rachel, maybe my age or a year younger. As soon as her mouth opened, mine did as well. She was amazing, perfect, fantastic. I really wasn't expecting that.

Mr. Schue didn't stop her (not that it mattered, but I thought it was a little rude since he stopped Jake who was just as good) and instead congratulated her. Everyone dumbly clapped, not really knowing what else to do.

"Great, more competition," Blaine muttered.

"You don't know that," I whispered, "She might not get on in."

"Ha, yeah right," Blaine scoffed and suddenly became very interested in his hands.

"Hey, we rule this place," I breathed in his ear, "You don't have to worry about some new girl."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks."

We fell back in our seats and let out an audible groan as the next girl totally butchered the new Taylor Swift song. My ears were going to bleed. I set my hands on my stomach in an attempt to stop the noise from reaching my baby.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I slid into the bathtub with a sigh. I just needed a nap right now. I closed my eyes and hummed along to the radio.

The door slammed open and my eyes shot open.

"Hey, I had the best day," Puck fell to his knees next to me.

"That's great," I muttered.

"I'm sorry, you alright?" Puck smoothed his hand against my cheek.

I shrugged, "Just long and tiring. Distract me with yours."

Puck smiled and settled himself on the ground, "Ok, so it started when I got to class, which was actually on time for once, and I sat in the back of the room like usual. Anyways, the teacher or professor or whatever came in and was seriously the coolest teacher I've ever had. He even said we can call him by his first name, Matt. He had everyone play something that they're confident with, so I played _Sweet Caroline_ with the lyrics by accident, I didn't even realize I was singing. You know how after class I had my lesson with Matt? He told me I was clearly at the top of the class and had one of the best voices he's ever heard. Can you believe that? Me! At the top of the class!"

I smiled, "That's great, hon."

Puck smiled back and nodded, "I know. Plus, there's a benefit for you two since most of the class is dudes, so you have no competition."

I laughed, "I didn't know there was a competition anyways. I am your girlfriend carrying your son. As an added bonus, I'm naked right now."

Puck chuckled while trying to look through the bubbles, "You are naked, look at that."

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you saying you were so excited about _school _that you didn't even notice I was _naked and covered in bubbles_?"

Puck shrugged, "I guess not."

"You," I poked his nosed, "Are losing your touch."

Puck rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry, but aren't you the one who tells me I shouldn't dehumanize you?"

"The word is objectify," I corrected with a smile, "And at times it's annoying, but I kinda wanted you to notice me today."

"How were auditions?" Puck asked as he curled his hand in my hair.

I groaned, "Wonderful."

"That bad, huh?" Puck laughed.

"There were two great people out of the whole bunch, but the guy threw a tantrum when Mr. Schue stopped him early while the girl was too good and scares Blaine who thinks she'll steal our thunder," I told him, "I'm sure it'll all turn out fine, though."

"Sorry," Puck kissed my forehead, "I'm sure you guys will be great this year."

I nodded, "I hope you. On a nicer note, no pun intended, your class sounded fun."

"It really was," Puck smiled, "You know, I'm actually looking forward to going to school this year."

"That's good," I swirled my hand in the water, "Have you chosen a major yet?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe something music related...I don't know yet," he blew a bubble off my shoulder.

I shivered at his breath and smiled, "Whatever you chose, I promise I'll stand by you the whole time."

"Thanks," Puck kissed me, "Means a lot," he breathed against my lips.

"Mhmm," I drew him as close as possible despite the tub between us.

There was a pounding on the door, "Noah David Puckerman, you better not be in there while Sarah bathes," Mom warned.

I giggled and pushed him back, "You should go."

"Now?" Puck glanced at the closed door, "She's probably waiting outside to chop off my parts at the thought of us doing anything."

I laughed, "Just go. She can't do anything, the damage's been done, she's gonna have a grandson no matter what."

Puck chuckled, "You're right. There's nothing to be scared of."

"You have three seconds Noah or else I'm coming in there and dragging you out," Mom yelled.

Puck scrambled up, "I'll see you in a few."

I laughed as he ran out of the room in fear of Mom. I quickly grabbed the shampoo to wash my hair, maybe my relaxing bath can wait. I don't want to get all pruny after all.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Auditions are done! Did you like my version? I'm starting to like how this is all turning out. How about you? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from everyone!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - I'm glad you liked it! I hope you liked them in this chapter too!_

_dance-sing-live - I can't wait either! Just a few more chapters and Jake'll be part of the family!_

_smilin steph - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "And to think, a little over a year ago, I was lonely and never thought I'd see you again. Boy, has things changed."**_

_**Sarah and Puck celebrate their one year anniversary!**_


	23. One Year Later

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: New Directions held auditions for new members. Sarah found Jake and tried to comfort him to no avail. Puck enjoyed his first day of college and was happy to share his day with Sarah. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_One Year Later_

**Puck's Point of View**

I walked through the front door only to be hit with the full force of a sixteen year old girl in my chest.

"Happy anniversary," Sarah breathed against my shirt.

I smiled and held her close against me, "Happy anniversary."

Sarah went on her tip toes and kissed me softly, "We're going to the river bank, right?"

"Mhmm," I led her to our room, "When do you want to leave?"

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged while perching on the bed, "How was school?"

"Good," I smirked as I threw off my shirt. I went through the dresser, "Are we dressing up tonight?"

"Noah," Sarah warned and I turned, "It's our anniversary, of course we're dressing up."

"Fine," I sighed and pulled out my dress shirt, "What're you wearing?"

"I'm not telling you," Sarah slipped off the bed, "It's a surprise."

I laughed, "I'll probably see it before we leave."

"Nope, I won't allow it," she started pushing me towards the door, "Out, now."

I chuckled, "Where will I go?"

"Grace's room," Sarah stated, "She said she needed help putting together her new Barbie house Blaine got her the other day."

I rolled my eyes, "She's 11, I don't get why he got her a Barbie house."

"She asked for it, now go," Sarah gave one last shove, "See you in an hour," she shut the door.

I laughed and made my way to Grace's room. I knocked lightly before walking in, "Hey, monster."

Grace looked up from her homework, "Hey."

I sat next to her, "Homework on a Friday? That's not fair."

Grace shrugged, "If I do it now, then I won't have to do it Sunday night."

"That's right," I nodded, "Sarah said you needed help with your Barbie house?"

Grace's face lit up, "You'll help?"

"Why not?" I slid down to the ground and pulled over the huge box, "Wanna tell me why you still play with dolls even though you're in fifth grade?"

"I don't know, is there something wrong with dolls, Noah?" she asked defensively.

"No," I shook my head, surprised at how mad she suddenly seemed.

"Good," Grace settled into my side and hugged me around the waist, "You're the best."

I chuckled, "Alright, thanks. Let's build this house."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

There was a knock on the door and Burt walked in, "Puck, Sarah's ready."

I nodded and stood, "Alright, thanks."

Grace tugged on my hand, "Thank you for helping."

I bit back a groan, "Yeah, no problem."

Grace smiled before turning back to her dolls and continued dressing them.

I left the room and went in the kitchen where Ms. Carole was doing something to Sarah's hair while Finn talked to them. I smiled at my girlfriend and her baby bump sticking out of her purple dress.

"Hey," Sarah smiled.

"Hey," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"Where are you going?" Ms. Carole asked.

Sarah smirked and turned in my arms, "The usual."

Grace walked in, "You guys should get married there."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Yeah, get married, that's an idea no one's thought of before."

"No body's getting married," Burt said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Enough talk about marriage, you two should get going," Ms. Carole kissed Sarah's forehead.

I smiled and nodded at her before leading Sarah out to the truck. I helped her in before climbing in the driver's side and starting it up.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Sarah asked.

I smirked, "No, it's gone by so fast."

"And to think, a little over a year ago, I was lonely and never thought I'd see you again. Boy, has things changed," Sarah laughed softly as she rubbed her stomach.

I silently nodded; not really knowing if I really changed her life for the better or the worse.

Sarah turned up the radio and sang along softly.

I smiled at her voice, "I've missed hearing you sing."

She turned and smiled at me, "Maybe you should come to glee practice."

I laughed, "That's more up Finn's alley."

Sarah shrugged, "He hasn't come back since auditions because of school and stuff."

"I know," I nodded and pulled up to the river bank, "Here we are."

Sarah slid out and I quickly grabbed the purple box from underneath my seat before following her to where I had set up some old patio furniture earlier.

"I have a present for you," Sarah smiled when I got closer.

"Really?" I smirked, "Cause I have one for you too," I set my present down on the table and sat down.

Sarah smiled and stood, "I'll be right back."

I watched her disappear through some trees before returning with a huge box being dragged behind her.

"Oh, you need help?" I stood.

Sarah laughed, "How about you just open it here so I don't have to bring it any farther?"

I chuckled and walked over to her, "What'd you get me?"

"Open it and see," she bounced on her heals.

I took a breath before sliding my finger under the wrapping paper. I tore it down the sides only to see a plain, brown, cardboard box. I laughed, "Thanks."

"Just open it," Sarah laughed and hit my arm.

I chuckled while unfolding the lid. I peaked inside before reaching my hands in. They met a cool leather in a round, familiar shape. I slowly pulled the gift from the box. I stared at the guitar case in my hands, "Sarah, you didn't have to."

"But I wanted to," Sarah came and stood next to me, "You haven't even gotten to the best part yet," she put her hands forward and clicked open the locks, "Open."

I went and set the case on the table. My hands shook as I pushed open the lid. The case fell open and a new guitar shone in the light.

"Do you like it?" Sarah asked, "Sam and Finn came with me to buy it. They thought you'd like this one the best since it's just normal and classy. I know you liked your old one, but it's just so old and-"

I kissed her softly, "It's amazing, fantastic even, and I definitely wasn't expecting it."

"Good," Sarah breathed against my lips, "I figured you could always sell your old one anyways."

"Exactly," I smiled and kissed her again, "Now open your gift."

She gently pulled the box towards her and lifted the lid. I watched her smile when she opened up the box to see the charms I bought her for her bracelet.

"I know you spent way more on my gift, so I can-" I started, but Sarah placed her hand over my mouth.

"Stop," she whispered, "They're perfect. Like I said earlier, you've already given me so much, I really didn't need a present."

I rolled my eyes and moved her hand from my lips, "You deserve a present, don't sell yourself short."

Sarah laughed softly and sat down, "That's funny since I'm so short."

I chuckled and sat as well, "You're so weird."

Sarah smiled while opening the picnic basket we brought, "Mom made us some sandwiches."

"Romantic," I laughed.

Sarah smirked, "Because everything we do is so romantic."

I shrugged, "I think I'm pretty romantic."

"Oh, yeah, taking your girlfriend's virginity in the back of your mom's van is totally romantic," Sarah laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "Besides that."

"Then, fine, yes, you're romantic," Sarah smiled.

I smiled back, "I definitely know you're lying, but I'll let it slide for the night."

"Did you want to see a movie after this?" Sarah asked while pulling out the bottles of water she packed.

"Sure, but what's out?" I grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"Doesn't matter," Sarah said, "I just want to have a fun night with you."

"Let's see a scary movie," I suggested.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "I don't know..."

"Come on," I grabbed her hand, "It would be fun."

"Fine," she sighed, "We can see a scary movie."

"Awesome," I took a gulp of the water, "I promise I'll protect you."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Noah, that was terrifying," Sarah whispered in the darkness of our room.

I pulled her as much as possible on my chest, "It wasn't that scary, it was more stupid than scary."

She whimpered and hid her face in my shirt, "I can't believe I let you take me to see that."

I bit back a chuckle, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Sarah sat up and leaned against the wall, "I'm not even tired."

I sat up as well with a smile, "It's almost eleven. How are you not tired?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I ran a hand over the baby, "Can you believe we've been together for a year?"

"Can you believe we've known each other and actually stayed friends for ten years?" Sarah asked back.

"Remember when we met?" I asked.

"Sort of," Sarah smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_*Flashback* *Open Point of View*_

_Chris and Carole Hudson simultaneously let go of their kid's, Finn and Sarah, hands. The nine and six year old ran off to go play at the playground in their new neighborhood while their parents went to sit at the only open table, well, mostly open._

_There was another woman sitting at the picnic table fussing over a small baby girl, maybe six to seven months._

_"Hello," Carole greeted._

_The woman looked up with a sigh, "Hi."_

_"Your baby's very cute," Carole smiled, "She looks similar to my daughter when she was a baby."_

_"Oh, how old is she now?" the lady asked._

_"Sarah's five while Finn is eight," Chris answered._

_"My son, Noah, is eight as well," the woman smiled. She carefully stuck her hand out, "Ruth."_

_"Carole," said woman smiled and shook her hand, "And this is my husband, Chris."_

_"Nice to meet you," Chris also shook her hand, "Is your husband with Noah?"_

_Ruth's face paled slightly before she set her lips in a hard line, "I am actually not married anymore, he left us."_

_Carole's hand went over her mouth while Chris's hands tightened into fists._

_"I am so sorry," Carole whispered._

_"If you ever need anything, we're here," Chris offered._

_A small smile formed on Ruth's face, "Thank you."_

_Across the park near the swings, Finn and Sarah raced to get the best one._

_"Let me have the taller one, Sarah! I'm bigger!" Finn yelled as his sister ran ahead._

_"But I'm prettier!" Sarah yelled over her shoulder before abruptly stopping at the sight in front of her._

_There was a small boy sniffling softly with tears running down his face where he sat on the farthest swing from everyone else._

_"Hey," Finn said while walking forward, "Why are you crying?"_

_The boy looked up with big hazel eyes, "No reason. Why are you bothering me?"_

_"No reason," Sarah repeated while crossing her arms._

_A tiny smirk crossed the boy's face, "My name's Noah."_

_"I'm Finn and this is Sarah," Finn stepped forward, "Now tell us why you're crying."_

_Noah wiped his nose on his sleeve, "My dad left me and my little sister with my mom. Right before Father's Day too! This really stinks."_

_Sarah skipped forward and gently hugged the new boy, "I'm sorry. How come he left?"_

_Noah stiffly hugged Sarah back before pushing her away, "I don't know. Maybe he hates me."_

_"Maybe he wanted to be a rock star," Finn suggested, "I don't think a dad can hate his family."_

_Noah smiled, "That'd be really cool."_

_"Totally," Finn smiled back._

_"Hey, I have an idea," Sarah smiled, "You can share our dad! He's really nice and funny and takes us camping and gives really good hugs."_

_"Do you think he'd want me?" Noah said quietly._

_Finn nodded, "Yeah."_

_"What about Grace?" Noah asked._

_"Yup cause he loves little girls," Sarah rocked on her heels, "Look at me, he loves me."_

_"Come on, let's go have you meet him," Finn grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him and Sarah to where he had last seen their dad._

_The three kids ran back to the picnic tables where their parents had already met._

_"Dad, this is Noah and he doesn't have a dad so we think you can be his dad now," Finn rushed out._

_"I think he's really nice," Sarah added in._

_"Oh, Noah," Ruth quickly took her son in her arms, "Were you crying again?"_

_"No," Noah grumbled as if he'd heard the question dozens of times before in the last couple days._

_Chris pulled Sarah and Finn on his knee, "So you met Noah?"_

_"Yes and we really want you to be his dad cause his real dad left him," Sarah looked shocked at the thought of a father willingly leaving his kids._

_Chris looked up at where Noah was staring at him with expectant eyes, "Of course Noah can be my son."_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I hugged Sarah close to me, "That was a crazy day."

She nodded, "Who would have known that that was the moment that I met the future father of my first born son."

"So are there more to come?" I asked with a smirk.

Sarah looked up at me, "More sons? I hope."

I smiled, "Cool, but just so you know, that's not happening for another several years."

She laughed, "I know, but besides, we're having a girl next."

"And how do you plan on controlling that?" I smirked.

Sarah shrugged, "Not sure, we'll figure it out."

I chuckled, "Alright."

"What else do we have to look forward to?" Sarah asked softly, running her hand down my chest.

"I don't know," I kissed the top of her head, "College?"

"Graduating," Sarah breathed.

"Buying a house," I held back a shiver at the thought.

"Taking care of Nate."

We fell into a silence. She was right. We needed to focus on our near future right now and that meant the baby inside her.

I rubbed my hand in circles across the baby bump, "Do we need anything else for him?"

"Not sure," Sarah muttered, "Can we think about that tomorrow or another day? I just want to focus on you and us and our anniversary right now, not something that's sure to stress me out."

I nodded, "You're right," I said softly, "We'll talk about it all tomorrow."

Sarah sighed and slid down so she was laying against the pillows, "Thanks for a great day."

I smiled and laid next to her, "No problem. Thanks for an amazing day."

She laughed softly and rested her head on my arm, "I love you."

"Love you too," I whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Really just fluff this chapter, but next will be more exciting, I promise. What'd you think? Did you like the flashback? Sorry for the slightly longer time for update, school got in the way and I slightly panicked a little with everything that I had to do. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thank you! I hope you like next chapter then!_

_dance-sing-live - Thank you so much! That means so much to me! I'm always afraid no one will read it or will end up not liking it, so reading your review really boosted my happiness and assurance. Thanks! You're a great reviewer!_

_smilin steph - Lol, thanks for reviewing!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I ran my hand over his face, wincing at the clammy skin, "Are you sure you're ok?" He shook his head, "No. I just found out_"**_

_**What'd Puck find out that sends him into a small shock?**_


	24. Welcome to the Family

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah celebrated their one year anniversary of being together and their ten years of friendship. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Welcome to the Family_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I shifted in my chair before math started. The baby always made me slightly uncomfortable after I ate something and today's lunch was no different.

Mr. Werbian walked in the room, "I hope everyone had a good lunch and are ready to start class. Today you just have a review assignment..."

I zoned out and glanced at the empty seat next to me. I knew Jake was here somewhere. Sam pointed him out in lunch as Mr. Schue dragged him away from that fight.

Just as I started copying down the problems we needed to do, Jake came in the room. He was quiet as he sat down.

"Hey, what are we doing?" Jake whispered.

I shrugged, "Just some review problems that are due tomorrow."

He silently nodded and got to work. A soft buzz of talking fell across the classroom as everyone started talking to their table partner.

I glanced at Jake out of the corner of my eye, "You alright? You're acting kinda weird."

He set down his pencil and looked up at me, "What do you know about Noah Puckerman?"

I held back a smile, deciding just to tell Jake what he needed to know, "Some."

"Is he a jerk? Like, does he actually care about people?" Jake asked while looking back down at his notebook.

"He can be a jerk," I honestly said, remembering all the things he's done in his life, "But yes, he really does care about those close to him."

"How do you know?" Jake muttered.

I took a breath, considering telling him how we grew up together, but deciding on just mentioning the obvious, "Glee."

"Right, I forgot you were in that," Jake nodded, "I was kinda thinking about joining."

I smiled, "That'd be great. You know, you really were amazing when you auditioned for us...that was until you-" I blushed and avoided eye contact with him.

"Until I threw a temper tantrum," Jake finished, "I know and I'm...sorry."

I glanced up, "Really?"

"Yeah," Jake said, "Maybe I will join, I don't know, I'll keep thinking about it."

"That's great," I smiled, "I can't wait."

Jake smiled back and picked up his notebook, "So, you wanna help me with problems 1-27 odd and 32-36?"

I laughed, "Why not?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I plopped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. I had no homework and nobody was going to be home for another three hours, which was just enough time for a movie.

Just as I clicked play, the door slammed open and shut. I bit back a groan. Why? I just wanted some alone time for once. At least be the person I wouldn't mind being around. Please.

Puck walked in the room and fell next to me, "Hey."

"Hey," I sat up, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Puck put his head in his hands.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"I'm wonderful," he sat up, "Fantastic. Great. Perfect."

I ran my hand over his face, wincing at the clammy skin, "Are you sure you're ok?"

He shook his head with a sigh, "No. I just found out that Grace is not the second child Dad had."

I blinked, "Sorry, what?"

"Mr. Schue called me today and told me to get to McKinley because he had something to tell me-"

"You were at school and didn't tell me!" I yelled, "Puck!"

"Not the point," Puck groaned, "Can I continue?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I grabbed his hand, "What happened?"

"Anyways," Puck shook his head, "I got there where Schue put me in the choir room and told me that I have a younger brother. He said the kid was having some problems in school and asked if I'd help him. I said yes, I had to. I met him and-God-he was just like me. I told him some stuff about joining glee and how it helped me, which is what Mr. Schue wanted me to do. And then I left, but not before I could remind him that he was my brother, no matter how we were raised."

I was almost afraid of the question, but asked it anyways, "What's his name?"

"Jake," Puck automatically answered, "Jake Puckerman. My little half brother."

I bit my lip, "Jake. That's why he looked so familiar."

"What do you mean?" Puck asked quietly.

"He's the guy that hit on me the first day of school," I told him, "He's the guy that tried out for glee but didn't get in because he threw a stand. He's the guy that reminds me of you everyday."

Puck snorted, "Kinda sounds like me."

I smirked and wrapped my arms around him, "Are you going to tell Grace?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I guess I have to, don't I? What am I going to tell her? 'Hey, guess what? You've got another brother because Dad cheated on Mom 16 years ago.' No, that's too much for her."

"I could tell her," I whispered.

Puck shook his head, "I'll tell her, but maybe there is something you could do for me."

"What's is it?" I leaned my head into his shoulder.

"Talk to Jake. I think I convinced him to join glee, but just in case, add your word in as well," Puck told me, "And I think...I think you should tell him about Grace. He may or may not know about her, I don't know. I'm not sure when I'll see him again and I don't think it'll be good if I'm with Grace and he doesn't know about her."

"I can do that," I nodded, "He asked about you today. He wanted to know what you're like, if you're a jerk."

Puck laughed, "Yeah? And how'd you answer?"

"That you are a jerk," I laughed, "But also that you really do care about the people close to you."

We fell into a silence as the tv played the movie I'd forgotten about.

"I'm not telling Grace till tomorrow," Puck eventually said, "I still need to think it all through, even though I know exactly what happened and am actually sort of ok with it, it's still weird."

I kissed the side of his mouth and sat up, "That's fine, I understand. I'll try and talk to Jake tomorrow before school."

Puck grabbed the back of my neck and forced his mouth to mine, "Thanks," he breathed, "But you just missed with that kiss."

I laughed as Puck slowly brought me backwards to lay against the couch, "Sorry."

"Shh, no need to talk, we're alone for the next few hours and are going to make the most of it," Puck whispered.

I laughed harder, but was quieted down by Puck's lips on mine.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Just as I closed my locker, I noticed Jake pass behind me. I quickly turned and followed him down the hall.

"Jake!" I called.

He barely flinched and continued dodging all the people. I followed him to the gym doors which he went through outside. I sighed while following him, he wasn't making this easy.

"Jake!" I yelled again, "Would you please wait up?"

He turned, "What do you want Sarah? I'm busy."

I scoffed, "Busy? You're outside doing nothing before school."

Jake crossed his arms, "Alright, you caught me, I'm skipping."

I smirked, "Really? I don't think it counts as skipping if you're still on school property."

He shrugged and led the way to the bleachers, "I'm not a fan of first hour."

"That's fine, I'm sure Mr. Schue won't mind if I skip."

"You're not skipping with me, you have to go to class."

"Why?"

"Cause you've got a kid inside you."

"It's history, I'm sure my son won't mind if I don't know every single thing about our country."

"What's that got to do with Schuester anyways?"

"He's the teacher and he won't mind because I'm recruiting you."

"You're not recruiting me to do anything."

"You're right, Noah already convinced you to join glee, I don't need to do anything."

Jake stopped walking either from what I've said or because we made it to our destination, "What are you talking about?"

I sat down, "Noah Puckerman. He convinced you to join glee because he's your big brother."

"He is not my brother," Jake scoffed, remaining standing.

"I don't know, you two look an awful lot alike," I smirked, "Plus, your last name's Puckerman."

Jake sat defeated next to me, "Fine, you're right, Noah's my brother. How'd you find out?"

I sighed, "He told me."

Jake's eyes widened, "Really? So you still keep in touch even though he lives in L.A.?"

I burst into laughter, "He lives where?"

"L.A.," Jake answered, "Why? He doesn't live there?"

I shook my head through my laughter, "No! He lives in Lima."

"How do you know?" Jake said in an accusatory tone.

"Cause we share a bed!" I burst out without thinking.

I quickly stopped laughing. That was definitely not how I wanted to start this conversation.

"You share a bed?" Jake quietly asked.

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, he, um, he lives with me and my family."

"So...you share a bed? What? Are you poor and can't afford more mattresses?" Jake stared at me.

I shook my head, "Our house is actually really big, the reason we share a bed is because he's my boyfriend."

Jake was silent. I watched him, not really knowing what to expect. Was he angry? Shocked? Happy? Upset? I couldn't tell.

"I'm guessing that means that that," he pointed at my stomach, "Is my brother's?"

I wrapped my arms around Nathan, "Can you please call him either by his name or at least say he or him or even call him your nephew? But just stop calling him that or it or the thing. It's kind of insulting, especially since he's related to you."

"You're right, I do have a nephew now," Jake whispered.

And a niece, I added in my head, but deciding to maybe have Puck explain that later.

"What's his name?" Jake asked.

I smiled, "It's going to be Nathan Christopher Puckerman. Noah picked Nathan while I choose Christopher after my dad."

"Cool," Jake slowly nodded.

"There's another family member you should know about too," I started, "Her name's Grace."

"What? Is she my sister?" Jake chuckled.

I just nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh," Jake stopped laughing, "Huh."

"Your dad left Noah, Grace, and Ms. Ruth a few months after Gracie was born and it was probably for the best. Noah saw him for the first time a couple months ago, he went begging for money for rent," I softly told Jake.

He shook his head, "He's not exactly the best dad out there."

"No," I breathed, "But mine ended up not really being that great of a dad either, something we have in common."

"What'd yours do?" Jake asked.

I bit my lip, "He, um, he killed himself, well, he overdosed on drugs. We thought he'd gone back to the army when really he was in Cincinnati. I just found out in January, not exactly the best way to start the new year, but whatever."

"Sorry," Jake muttered.

I shrugged, "I'm better now, I guess."

We stared out at the football field, "How old's my sister?" Jake eventually asked.

"She turned eleven last week," I told him, "She didn't have a party, but was happy with the cake and all her presents we got her."

"So she lives with you too?" Jake guessed, "What's up with their mom?"

I winced, "Last time I checked, which was June, she was in rehab. She...um...she abused Noah and drank whine and vodka more than anything else."

"Whoa," Jake breathed, "That's...something I didn't expect to hear."

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, it sucked...mostly for Grace and Noah, but for us too. Can we talk about something else? I really hate this topic. Is there anything else you want to know?"

Jake shrugged, "I can't think of anything, but I can't say that I won't ever have questions."

"Give me your phone," I put my hand out.

Jake raised his eyebrows, but reluctantly set his phone down, "What're you doing?"

I started punching in my number, "Giving you my cell number, Noah's, and our home phone. Use them whenever. I'll give you my address too."

"I can understand your number, but why the address?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "In case you ever need it."

Jake grabbed his phone back just as I finished typing in the address, "In case I ever need it? Sarah, my mom isn't gonna hit me like brother dearest's."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not saying that's why you'd need it, I think you'd need it if you ever wanted answers to questions that I couldn't tell you. I think you'd need it if you ever want to know the brother and sister you never got to know. I think you'd need it if you ever wanted help with math homework."

Jake laughed, "You know what? That last reason is a pretty good one."

I smiled, "I know."

"I might take you up on that offer," Jake smirked.

"Good," I stood, "I'm heading back to school. See you in math," I started walking down the stairs.

"Sarah!" Jake called.

I turned and waited for him to speak.

"Thanks," he said just softly enough for me to hear.

I smiled, "No problem."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Finn nudged my shoulder while we both tried cooking dinner.

I laughed and hit back, "Stop."

Finn chuckled, "No," he bumped against me again.

I set down the knife and pushed him with my hands, "Are you gonna hit a girl, Finn Hudson?"

He laughed, "When that girl's my sister, yeah, I'm gonna push her back."

The front door opened and we could hear Grace babbling away, "...And then Ms. Janson almost threw up!"

"That's disgusting," Puck said to her while they walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, how was school, kiddo?" Finn asked.

Grace hugged him, "Really gross!"

"I don't want to hear it," Finn chuckled.

I put a stray piece of hair behind Grace's ear, "Meet any new friends?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Why do you ask that every day?"

I smiled, "Because I think you should make new friends everyday."

"Sarah, I have friends, I don't need new ones," Grace scoffed.

I shrugged, "Yeah, but you can always use new ones. I made a new friend today."

"Really?" Puck asked and came to wrap his arms around me.

I nodded, "His name's Jake."

Puck smirked while Grace looked insulted and Finn's eyes widened.

"Sarah!" Grace grabbed my arm, "You can't be friends with a boy!"

"Grace, I'm actually allowing this one," Puck told her.

"Noah, don't you love Sarah?" Grace asked.

Puck stepped away from me and grabbed Grace's shoulder, leading the way to the living room, "I have to tell you something, little monster."

Grace jumped on the couch, "Yeah?"

"What's going on?" Finn whispered in my ear.

"You'll see," I whispered back.

"Alright, Grace," Puck sat next to her, "Remember how I told you that Dad was never really around when I was a kid?"

"Yeah," Grace scrunched her nose, "My dad now is way better."

Puck smiled, "I know, but listen, apparently Dad was with another lady once when he was gone."

Grace didn't catch the double meaning behind the words, but Finn did. I heard his breath get stuck in his throat as he guessed where this story was going.

"Monster, Dad got the lady pregnant," Puck continued slowly, "So we have a half-brother."

Grace blinked, "What's a half-brother?"

I sat next to her, "A half-brother is when you and the brother have either the same dad or mom and then a different mom or dad, so they're only half related to you."

Grace nodded, "That makes sense."

"So Samantha Paige, she's my half-sister," I told her.

"That's not her name," Finn muttered.

I looked up to see him smirking at me, "We'll just have to wait and see," I smiled.

"What's my half-brother's name?" Grace asked.

"You don't have to call him your half-brother," Puck said, "You can just call him your brother and his name is Jake."

Grace looked at me, "That's your new friend's name."

I laughed, "Because he is my new friend."

"Wait, Sarah's met him?" Grace looked back to Puck, "I want to meet him."

"We'll see," Puck honestly told her.

"I invited him to come and meet you and the rest of our family," I said.

Grace thought for a second, "Is he nice?"

I laughed, "Yeah, he's pretty nice. He's funny too."

"Is he the one who ran off after Mr. Schue cut him off at the auditions?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "That's him."

Finn snorted, "Dude, your brother's just like you."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I know, I talked to him yesterday."

"Is he like me?" Grace asked.

Puck and I exchanged a look and shrugged.

"I don't know, we'll have to get to know him better and then we can figure that out," Puck told her.

Grace sighed, "Alright, well, I guess I have to do my homework and I told Kurt I'd call him tonight. Can I tell him?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah, you can tell him."

Grace ran off to her room.

Finn sat in the chair, "You ok with this?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm fine, mad that my dad cheated on my mom, but I'm alright."

I ran a finger down his arm, "We're here for you, no matter what."

"I know," Puck nodded.

Finn threw a pillow at him, "Alright, stop before this turns gross, let's go outside and play some basketball."

Puck laughed, "Ok, I'll see you later," he kissed my forehead before following Finn outside.

I leaned back in the pillow wondering what our family's going to be like now that we've added someone else into it.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I worked really hard on this one and am happy with out it turned out, plus, you get it a lot faster than the last one. I can't wait for the next few chapters, they're gonna be big! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

**P.S.: What'd you think of _The Break Up_? Was I the only one crying? Despite that, I thought it was really good.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thanks! Hope the quick update for this one makes up for the last one!_

_dance-sing-live - Thanks! And I love your couple names, lol. I've actually come up with Norah haha._

_smilin steph - Thank you!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks so much!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah held my hand tightly, "Do you think she's in pain?" I stayed quiet, not wanting to answer the question knowing it wouldn't end well either way. "Puck, seriously, on a scale of one to ten, ten being a lot, how much pain do you think my mom's in?" Sarah asked.**_

_**Can anyone think of why Carole would be in pain?**_


	25. No Worries

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck met his half-brother, Jake. Sarah talked to Jake about the idea and told him about Puck's life. Grace was excited about having another brother. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_No Worries_

**Puck's Point of View**

"Who wants a brownie?" Ms. Carole asked while standing up and going to the fridge.

"I made them," Grace smiled.

I smiled back at her across the table, "I'll have one Ms. Carole."

"Me too," Sarah said.

Burt and Finn agreed with us also.

Ms. Carole slowly came and set the pan on the table.

"You ok?" Burt asked.

"Mhmm," Ms. Carole groaned.

"Mom, you don't look good," Finn told her.

"I'm fine," Ms. Carole sat in her seat next to me, "Honey, can you cut the brownies?"

"Yeah, sure," I carefully cut through Grace's dessert and handed them out.

Ms. Carole froze and we all glanced at her. She let out a long breath through her nose.

"Carole, can I see you in the hallway?" Burt asked stiffly.

Ms. Carole whimpered while standing up. Finn, Sarah, and I exchanged a look of concern as Grace started eating her brownie.

We were quiet and could just barely hear Ms. Carole and Burt's conversation.

"What's going on?" Burt asked.

"I think I'm having contractions," Ms. Carole whispered.

"Really?"

"Really. I think the baby's coming."

"Do you want me to get the bag? Do we have to go? Should I call the hospital? What are we doing with the kids? Should we-"

"Burt, calm down, everything's going to be-ahh, ow, ow."

Sarah pushed back from the table and grabbed the back of my shirt, "Get over here."

I stumbled to follow her to the living room, "What?"

"Mom's going into labor. I'm going to really see what being in labor feels like. I can't do it, I can't," she collapsed into soft sobs against my chest.

"Hey, Sars, it's ok," I breathed, "You're not going to feel anything right now, your mom's the only one feeling the pain."

Sarah whimpered, "You're not helping."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

We broke apart by Burt's hand on my shoulder, "Your mom's going into labor, I'm gonna drive her to the hospital now. Could you guys call Kurt and the family telling them what's happening?"

"Sure," I nodded.

Burt smoothed down Sarah's hair, "Everything's going to be ok."

Sarah nodded and wiped her eyes, "Good luck."

Burt gave a nervous smile before darting out to the car. Ms. Carole came in the room with Grace holding her hand and Finn right behind.

"Mom, is this real? Is the baby really coming?" Grace asked.

"Yes, Gracie," Ms. Carole smiled, "Now let go, I have to go to the hospital," she placed a kiss on Grace's forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Mom," Finn whispered, "Good luck."

Ms. Carole smiled and hugged Finn, "Thank you, sweetie."

She turned to me and Sarah, pulling us against her, "I love you two. I can't wait for you to meet your sister."

"Carole, we should go!" Burt called in the house.

Ms. Carole stepped back and wiped her eyes, "Ok, be good. I'll see you all in a little bit."

Grace hugged my arm as we watched Ms. Carole waddle away.

She let out a shaky breath at the door, "Burt, you better drive fast."

Grace looked up at me, "Is Mom gonna be ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Come on, let's clean up the table then get going."

She ran off to the dining room closely followed by Finn.

Sarah wiped her eyes, "Noah, I don't think I can go."

"Hey, don't," I led her to the couch, "You can go. Your little sister's being born, don't you want to see?"

"No!" she yelled, "I am not watching my mom push a baby out of her!"

I rolled my eyes, "You know that's not what I meant. Don't you want to meet your sister after she's born?"

"Yeah, but," she sighed, "The whole idea is freaking me out. I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"Give birth?" I asked.

Sarah nodded.

"You have until January to prepare yourself. Maybe your mom's story will help you since she's going through what you're going to," I suggested.

Sarah held my hand tightly, "Do you think she's in pain?"

I stayed quiet, not wanting to answer the question knowing it wouldn't end well either way.

"Puck, seriously, on a scale of one to ten, ten being a lot, how much pain do you think my mom's in?" Sarah asked.

"A ten," I muttered.

A tear rolled down her face, "I'm scared."

I pulled her against my chest, "It'll be ok, I promise you."

"Sarah?"

We looked up at Grace standing at the edge of the room.

I nodded my head, signaling her to come over.

Grace slowly walked over and sat on the couch, "Sarah, you shouldn't be scared. Mom's going to be ok and so are you. Noah says that doctors aren't scary, they're supposed to fix you and you'll get fixed by having Baby Puck come out. I don't think you'll get hurt."

I winced while Sarah let out a shaky laugh, "Thanks Grace," she sat up, "I'm sure I'll be ok in the end, it's just scary because I don't know what's going to happen."

"Have Quinn tell you," Grace smiled, "She had Beth."

Sarah dried her tears and smiled back, "I know, but knowing what's going to happen and having it actually happen are two different things."

Grace stared at her, "I don't get it, but I want you to stop crying, so I'll stop."

I chuckled and Sarah laughed, "Alright."

"Yeah Kurt, Mom went into labor," Finn walked into the room, "Yes, I'm positive...I don't know...That's disgusting, I'm not going to check or ask...Well call her yourself then...Fine...Yeah, alright...See you then," he turned off the phone, "Kurt's gonna try and get the next flight home so he can meet Gabriella Abigail."

"That's not her name," Grace stated, "It's Samantha Paige."

"You don't know that," I told her, "Burt and Ms. Carole haven't chosen a name yet."

"If we want to know what her name is, we better get going," Finn said, "Everyone ready?"

Grace and I nodded while Sarah did so reluctantly.

"How about you go get your homework, monster, and you can do it while we wait," I told Grace.

She sighed, "But Noah, it's Friday, I don't have to do my homework today."

"Bring your's and I'll bring mine," Sarah bargained.

"Fine," Grace stood and went to find her backpack.

"You're really bringing your homework?" I asked Sarah.

"I don't have any," she said softly, "But just humor me and play along."

I smirked and stood, "Come on, there's a little girl we need to meet."

"Hey, do you guys think I'll squish her?" Finn asked on the way out to my truck.

I laughed, "Definitely."

Finn punched my arm, "I hate you."

"You'll be fine," Sarah smiled, "You're an awesome brother to me and, in no doubt, are going to be the same for our new sister."

Finn smiled back, "Thanks, Sars."

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Grace came running out the front door, "Don't leave without me!"

I helped her in the car, "Don't worry, we're not going to leave without you."

"Good, cause I really want to meet my sister," Grace grinned from ear to ear.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"I...am so...bored," Finn groaned and slid farther down in his seat.

I chuckled, tightening my grip around Sarah's shoulders, "It's only been an hour."

"Yeah and I finished all my homework," Grace said from her spot on the ground between Finn's legs.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Sarah asked her.

Grace shrugged, "It means there hasn't been that much time."

"Oh," Sarah nodded. She glanced at me and winked.

I chuckled while running my knuckles down her arm, "Come with me to the bathroom."

"Ew," Grace whispered as Sarah and I stood.

I stuck my tongue out at her while leading Sarah away from Grace's laughter.

I turned a quick corner and pushed Sarah against the wall, "You ok?"

I noticed the panic in Sarah's eyes, "Uh...yeah?"

I smoothed down her hair, "I'm not hurting you, I just wanted to check on you."

She let out a sigh of relief, "Ok, good," she smirked, "Honestly, that's not why I thought you were going to do something else."

I smirked back, "Really?" I glanced around the hallway before tugging her further away from where anyone could see us, "Now that you mentioned it, that might have been my motive all along."

Sarah laughed and kissed me hard on the mouth, "Fantastic."

I chuckled while running my hands through her hair. We continued until each of us ran out of breath, which happened to be the time that someone cleared their throat behind us. We pulled back with gasps of air and red faces.

"You two done now?"

I winced at Burt's voice while turning around, "Hey, so did Ms. Carole have the baby?"

"No," Burt shook his head, but narrowed his eyes at us, "The doctor said we should be ready soon, so I'm gonna head back in there. Get back in the waiting room with your siblings and I'll get you when I can."

"Ok," we muttered while walking away.

Once out of sight, Sarah punched my arm, "You're an idiot!"

I laughed, "What?"

"Um, hello! Burt saw you with your tongue down my throat!" Sarah's blues eyes were wide.

"Sorry," I chuckled, "I honestly didn't know he was going to come around the corner at that exact moment."

"I know," she sighed, "Come on, we better get going before Burt cuts off your tongue."

I laughed while following her.

"Did you have fun in the bathroom, Noah?" Grace asked with a smile.

I lifted her up and sat with her on my lap, "Yup."

"That's funny since you didn't even go to the bathroom," Finn muttered.

I glared at him, "Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. The bathroom's over there, but you went down that hallway," Finn said.

Sarah let out a small laugh, "Finn, leave him alone, Burt already scolded us."

I felt my neck get hot as Finn tried to intimidate me with his stare.

Grace squirmed on my lap, "When's the baby going to be here?"

"Burt said anytime now," Sarah smiled, "Soon we'll get to meet our little sister."

Grace smiled back, "I can't wait."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Finn nudged my shoulder, "Want a drink?"

"Yeah, sure," I whispered, trying not to wake up Grace or Sarah. Grace was breathing softly against my throat with her arms wrapped around my neck while Sarah's head was against my shoulder and her fingers threaded through mine.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Finn turned and walked to the vending machines that had been feeding us for the past five hours.

It was a little after eleven right now and everything was eerily silent. Every once and a while, Finn and I would jerk up from the sound of a baby's cry down the hall. Burt came out about an hour after he told me and Sarah it would be a little longer, only to say he was wrong and it would be longer than they thought.

Finn returned with a bottle of water, "Here."

I carefully reached an arm out, "Thanks."

"Yeah," he sighed while sitting down next to me, "I can't believe we're still here."

I nodded, "I know, I was hoping I could sleep in my own bed, but that seems like that isn't happening."

"This chair's pretty comfortable," Finn muttered.

I chuckled at his remark, "Well, at least Sarah and Grace are fine."

Finn glanced at them, "You seem like a nice pillow."

I grimaced, "Yeah, it's a great job."

He chuckled, "I won't say anything since last time we were here, Grace was on me."

I took a sip of my water, "I really hope the baby's going to be born soon, my legs are falling asleep."

There were footsteps coming down the hallway, so Finn and I looked up in hopes it was who we were expecting.

Sure enough, Burt came trudging into the room, "Hey."

"So, was she born?" Finn shot up from his chair.

Burt smiled, "Yeah, she was born. Six pounds, four ounces and 11 1/2 inches."

"She's small," I whispered.

"Yeah," Burt nodded, "But she's perfect. She has these big green eyes and light brown, almost blonde, curly hair."

"Can we see her?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Burt said.

I gently nudged Grace, "Hey, wake up, monster. Wanna go meet the baby?"

Grace's eyes fluttered open, "Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah, come on, stand up."

Grace stumbled off my lap and ran into Burt, "Come on."

He chuckled, "Hold on, let your brother wake up Sarah."

I rubbed said girl's arm, "Sars, time to go meet your sister."

"Are you positive?" Sarah muttered.

"Yeah, I'm positive," Burt answered.

Sarah's eyes shot open while she sat up, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Burt chuckled, "She's with your mom right now."

We followed Burt down the hallway to the last door on the right. He slowly pushed it open. All of us filed in to see Ms. Carole sitting up in her bed with a small, pink bundle in her arms. She was softly talking to the baby with a smile on her face.

"Mom!" Grace ran over and leaned against the bed, "Is that her?"

Ms. Carole laughed, "Yes, this is her."

Sarah leaned into my side, "What's her name?"

"Did you choose mine and Puck's?" Finn asked.

Burt smiled, "Well, you see..."

"We combined them," Ms. Carole smiled as well.

"Ugh," Grace crossed her arms, "But Samantha Paige was a perfect name!"

"Shh," Ms. Carole ran a hand down Grace's cheek, "Would you like to know her name?"

Grace nodded, "Of course."

"Alright," Ms. Carole looked around, "Everyone, I am glad to introduce you all to your little sister, Samantha Abigail Hummel."

"Hey, I picked out Abigail," I smiled.

"And I picked out Samantha," Sarah looked up at me, "Well look at that."

Ms. Carole laughed, "Honestly, the fact that you two picked out the names had nothing to do with it, we just thought they went the best out of the choices."

"Could I hold her?" Finn asked quietly.

Ms. Carole looked at him with a smile, "Of course."

Finn carefully took Samantha, "Hi there, baby, I'm your big brother, Finn."

Grace went on her tip toes, "I want to see her."

Finn chuckled and slowly sat in the chair, "Is that better?"

"Uh huh," Grace breathed.

"She's so pretty," Sarah whispered while leaning forward to get a better look.

"Yeah," I curled my hand against the back of her neck.

"Can her nick name be Sammie?" Sarah asked.

"That sounds perfect," Ms. Carole smiled.

"Everyone get around your mom, I'll take a picture for Kurt," Burt pushed Sarah and I forward.

Finn gently passed Sammie back to Ms. Carole and pulled Grace on his lap at the edge of the bed. Sarah and I went around to the other side. Burt had us all smile for both the regular camera and his phone before stepping back.

"Did you guys want to go home and sleep? You can come back in the morning to see us," Ms. Carole said.

"Can I just hold her for a minute?" Sarah whispered.

Her mom nodded and gently put Sammie in her arms. Sarah softened immediately. I smiled at her; she looked just as perfect with Sammie as she does with Beth.

"Hi there, Sammie," Sarah breathed, "I'm Sarah and this boy behind me, his name's Noah. He's my boyfriend and the father of your nephew. His name's going to be Nathan. You'll like him. Maybe you two will get to go school together."

I kissed the top of her head while reaching a hand out to gently touch Sammie's soft hair poking out from the blanket, "Hi Sammie."

"When do I get to hold her?" Grace asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Ms. Carole suggested and took Sammie back.

"Yeah, it would probably be best if your mom and sister got some sleep," Burt told us.

Finn stood from the bed after hugging his mom, "See you in a little bit."

"Bye Mom," Grace said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Ms. Carole smiled.

"Do you want us to bring anything back?" I asked.

Ms. Carole shook her head, "I think I'll be ok."

"I could use a coffee," Burt said.

I smirked, "I can do that."

"Are you sure you have clothes?" Sarah asked, "What about for Sammie? Want me to bring her back clothes? What about bottles? Or blankets? Or-"

"Honey," Ms. Carole laughed, "We're fine; everything's in the bag. Stop worrying, I'm the mom, I'm supposed to be worrying, not you."

Sarah stiffened and nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Come here," Ms. Carole put her free arm out for a hug and Sarah leaned into it. She whispered something in Sarah's ear that none of us could hear.

Sarah quickly nodded and wiped her eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I know," Ms. Carole smiled.

I wrapped my arms around Sarah, "Sleep well, Ms. Carole."

"I will," Ms. Carole nodded with a grin.

I put a hand on Burt's shoulder as we left the room. Grace was suddenly wide awake and talking away about her 'perfect, adorable little sister.'

Sarah, on the other hand, looked completely drained. She leaned most of her weight on me as I led her outside.

While Grace and Finn jumped in the car, I held Sarah back.

"You alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Well what'd your mom say to you?" I asked after glancing back at the truck.

"She...," Sarah bit her lip, "I'll tell you later," she brushed past me to wait next to the door.

I gently helped her up before going around to get in myself and drive home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pulled up to the drive thru, "Can I have two black coffees, three hot chocolates, and one white hot chocolate? All grande."

"Of course," the girl taking my order answered.

"Is the white hot chocolate for me?" Sarah asked from her spot in the passenger seat.

"Yup," I nodded while driving forward.

"And what's up with the rest of the drinks?" she turned down the radio.

"For Grace, Finn, Burt, and your mom," I paid the lady, "Thanks," I said as she passed over the drinks.

Sarah slowly took a sip of her's as I drove on the road, "My mom told me there was nothing to be scared of."

I glanced at her, "Are you talking about what she whispered to you last night?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she told me I shouldn't be scared and that I'd be fine."

"I told you that," I muttered, "And you didn't believe me."

Sarah sighed, "I believed you, it's just different when it's coming from my mom minutes after she gave birth herself."

I silently reached a hand out and took her's, squeezing it softly. I drove to the hospital where we walked in and went straight to Ms. Carole's room. She was sitting up in the bed with Burt next to her listening to the nurse talk.

The nurse glanced up at us, "Hello," I noticed how her eyes narrowed in on Sarah's stomach.

"Oh, you didn't have to bring us anything," Ms. Carole smiled as I set their drinks down on the side table.

I shrugged as I kept an eye on the nurse still staring at Sarah while every once and a while glancing at me.

"Where are Finn and Grace?" Sarah asked.

"They went to pick up Kurt from the airport," Burt answered.

"Is Sammie in the nursery?" I looked away from the nurse back to Ms. Carole.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Wanna go see her, Sars?" I put my hand out.

"Of course," she grabbed my hand and followed me out of the room.

We went through the hallways making our way to the nursery.

Once reaching the large window, Sarah let go of my hand and leaned against it, "Do you see her?"

I shrugged while leaning next to her, "They all look the same."

"Sort of. Some of them are cuter than others," she smiled softly.

I glanced at her, "What?"

"Well, just look," she gestured towards the babies, "That little girl; second row, third from the left; has a weird nose and isn't as cute as the one next to her."

I chuckled.

"Puck, don't treat me like I'm crazy, you know it's true," Sarah smirked.

"Yeah, it sort of is," I muttered.

Sarah laughed before quieting down, "There she is at the end of the first row," she slowly made her way down the wall and stopped in front of the bassinet containing her sister.

"She has your nose," I told her softly.

Sarah looked up at me with a smile, "She has Mom's nose, which I also have."

"Same difference," I smiled.

She leaned against my arm which I wrapped around her, "Do you think this is what it'll feel like when Nathan's born?"

"No," I shook my head, "It feels different...you feel prouder that that's your kid sleeping safely until..." I trailed off trying not to wince at the memory, "Until you sign a paper saying she's not yours."

"Noah," Sarah whispered, "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I mean, she'll be mi-ours in four years."

"Yeah," she breathed, "She'll be home with us."

I put my head against the glass, "It's so messed up."

There was a soft patter of feet. Sarah and I looked up to see Beth running at us at full speed.

I laughed and stepped back with my arms out, "Hey Bethie!"

"Daddy!" she yelled before she tripped and fell forward.

I ran forward with Sarah behind me. I picked up a quiet Beth, "You alright?"

"Daddy," she breathed with a smile.

Shelby came running around the corner, "Beth! What have I told you about running off?"

Beth hid her face in my neck.

I chuckled while stroking her hair, "She's fine."

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Shelby shook her head, "Your mom called me and told me she had your sister, so we came to visit."

"Oh," Sarah nodded, "Would you like to meet her?"

"Of course," Shelby followed Sarah back to where we were just standing.

I watched Sarah point out Sammie, "Do you want to see the baby?" I asked Beth.

"Yes," Beth smiled.

I carried her over to Sarah and Shelby, "See this baby right here? That's Sarah's little sister."

Beth kicked her foot out, barely hitting Sarah's side, "Baby here."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, there's a baby there too, he's your brother though."

Beth looked at me with wide eyes, "Brutter?"

I nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah. Haven't I told you?"

"Mommy, brutter," she looked at Shelby.

"Yes, you have a brother," Shelby nodded, "And now you have an aunt."

Sarah jerked her head up, "What?"

"Well aren't you going to be Beth's adoptive mom?" Shelby asked.

"I-yes, I guess," Sarah stumbled.

I reached a hand out and gently touched her hair.

"So your mom said you two picked out the name?" Shelby asked while staring at Samantha.

I nodded, "Yeah, Sarah picked out the first name while I picked the middle name."

"Samantha Abigail, what a pretty name," Shelby nodded.

"Beth pretty," Beth said.

"Your Daddy picked out your name, Beth," Shelby told her.

Beth looked at me, "Thank Daddy."

I chuckled, "No problem."

"Come on Kurt!"

We turned to see Grace walking quickly down the hall with Kurt in tow.

"Grace, I will not run in a hospital," he muttered.

"Aren't you excited to see your sister?" Finn asked.

Sarah ran forward, "Kurt!"

Kurt grabbed her in his arms, "Sarah! Oh I've missed you!"

They walked over to us, "Hi Beth, Puck," Kurt smiled.

"Hi," Beth smiled back.

"Hey," I smirked.

"Nice seeing you again, Shelby," Kurt nodded.

"You too," she stepped back, "Would you like to see your sister?"

"Of course," Kurt rushed forward to the glass, "She's beautiful."

"You should see her green eyes," Grace looked thru the window, "But I don't understand why she's sleeping right now when her brother's here."

I chuckled, "Grace, babies sleep a lot."

"That's all Beth did when she was born," Shelby nodded.

"Just like her dad," Sarah smirked.

I gently pushed her shoulder, "I don't sleep all the time."

"That's right, you're too busy making out with my sister, you don't have time to sleep," Finn muttered in my ear.

I turned and glared at him, "Don't be jealous."

He laughed, "Don't worry, I am not jealous."

"He's coming back to New York with me to see Rachel," Kurt said over his shoulder.

Sarah and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"How is Rachel?" Shelby asked softly.

Kurt started talking to her while Sarah and I took Finn to the side.

I adjusted Beth in my arms, "You're going to New York?"

"Why?" Sarah spit through her teeth.

Finn shrugged, "I've missed her and I realized that maybe now's the best time to get back together."

Sarah sighed, "Well, good luck."

I nodded, "You're going to need it."

"I know," Finn muttered, "But we'll make it work."

"Sad?" Beth asked.

Finn chuckled, "No, I'm not sad."

"Hug?" Beth put her arms out.

"Why not?" Finn smiled and took Beth from me.

Burt walked up while pushing Ms. Carole in a wheel chair, "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Beth yelled.

Ms. Carole laughed, "Hi Beth."

They went over to the window to look at Sammie with the others. Finn started tickling Beth, making her screech into a fit of giggles. Sarah stepped forward and grabbed my hand, tugging me away from everyone else.

"Everything really is ok and is going to be, right?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yeah."

"Perfect," she hugged herself against me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Pretty long chapter, but I started writing and couldn't stop. I hope you liked it. What do you think of the name? Things are cooling down in school, so I'll have more time to write more chapters and update faster. I'm excited. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thanks for reviewing!_

_dance-sing-live - Thank you!_

_smilin steph - I hope you didn't cry too hard when watching it!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I walked in the office, immediately stopping at the sight of Grace sitting in one of the chairs with an ice pack to her eye and a scowl on her face. I quickly ran over to her, "What happened?" She shrugged, "I got in a fight."**_

_**Grace gets in some trouble next chapter! Who knows why?**_


	26. Sister Struggles

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Carole went into labor. Sarah was afraid of any pain that she'll have when she has Nathan. Samantha Abigail Hummel was born. Shelby and Beth visited the new baby. Kurt returned home to meet his sister. Finn said he plans on going to see Rachel in New York. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Sister Struggles_

**Puck's Point of View**

I sang softly to Sammie as I tried getting her to sleep. I didn't have class today, so decided to stay home and help Ms. Carole, who was currently taking a nap in her room. Sarah and Grace were at school while Burt worked. Finn had gone back to New York with Kurt to talk to Rachel two nights ago.

Sammie was determined not to fall asleep, her big green eyes continuously staring up at me.

"Come on Sammie, please go to sleep," I whispered, "I know I'm not your mom or dad, but you know me. Remember? I gave you a bath last night with Sarah."

That was an event. Sammie had screamed and cried the entire time. I was convinced Sarah was going to start crying too sometime around soaping up Sammie's legs.

Sammie clenched her fists open and closed. I gave her my finger to hold onto, surprised at how strong she seemed for being just a week old.

I brushed my free finger through her light hair, "Are you hungry? I can feed you again even though your mom fed you an hour ago."

Sammie just blinked.

I sighed, "I know, I know, you're not hungry because you did just eat. I don't know what to do," I held her tightly against my chest and gently rocked her, "I wish Sarah was here. Do you wish Sarah was here? She's a really good sister to you. She loves you so much. That's how I know she's going to be a great mom."

I pulled Sammie back to look at her only to see her eyes closed and her mouth slightly opened, showing me that she was finally asleep. I smiled in triumph while carefully reaching out and grabbing her duck blanket to drape over her.

Just as I stood from the couch to bring her to the crib, the phone rang. I groaned. Sammie's eyes shot open and a blood curdling scream escaped her lips. Wonderful.

I made my way to the home phone and checked the caller i.d. It was Grace's school. I adjusted Sammie so I was holding her against my shoulder with one arm while reaching out with the other to grab the phone.

I hit the talk button, "Hello?"

Sammie screamed louder and I winced.

"Is this the home of Grace Puckerman?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yeah," I walked over to Sammie's basinet and set her in it.

"May I speak with either Burt or Carole Hummel?" the woman continued.

I sat on the couch while sticking a foot out to slowly rock the basinet, "Sorry, Burt's at work and Ms. Carole's sleeping because she just had a baby."

"I can hear that," the woman muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "But I'm Grace's older brother. I'm nineteen and believe I'm on Grace's emergency list."

"Um," the woman breathed, "Are you Finn Hudson or Noah Puckerman?"

"Noah Puckerman," I told her.

"Oh, ok, so you really are her older brother?"

"Yes. Can you please tell me what's wrong with my sister?"

"You have to come down and get her. She got in a little bit of trouble."

I groaned, "Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you," the woman hung up.

Sammie screamed louder and I put my head in my hands. This is just fantastic.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

After apologetically waking up Ms. Carole and promising her I could take care of Grace alone, I got in my truck and drove to the elementary school.

I have no idea what Grace could have done. She wasn't really the person to get in a fight. Maybe she talked back to her teacher, that was possible. Or she's failing school like she originally thought.

I pulled up to the school and went inside. I walked in the office, immediately stopping at the sight of Grace sitting in one of the chairs with an ice pack to her eye and a scowl on her face.

I quickly ran over to her, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "I got in a fight."

My eyes widened, "What?"

A door opened and a lady, probably the one I talked to on the phone, "Mr. Neilson can see you now."

I straightened up and started walking to the principal's office. For once, I wasn't going because I was in trouble.

Grace ran forward and grabbed my hand. I looked down to see her big eyes and a look of regret on her face. I felt her shaking as she leaned against me.

I almost felt bad for her, almost. The reason I didn't was because she did this to herself.

Wow. Never thought I'd think that.

We went in the small room where a tall man was sitting behind the desk looking over a piece of paper.

He looked up at us, "Hello there, please sit. I'm Mr. Neilson."

I nodded while sitting down, "I'm Noah Puckerman."

"My name's Grace," she whispered as she sat next to me.

"So, it seems like you had a problem today, Grace. Care to explain?" Mr. Neilson asked her.

I watched Grace play with her hands.

"I yelled at a girl then punched her when she yelled back," Grace muttered.

"Why?" I asked.

Grace looked up at me with watery eyes, forgetting about the principal sitting across the desk from us, "I thought Mom was going to come."

"You got in a fight so Ms. Carole would come here?" I stared at her.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore so I thought if she had to come and get me, she would talk to me," a small tear dripped down Grace's cheek.

"Why doesn't your mom talk to you?" Mr. Neilson asked.

Grace glanced at him, "She had a real daughter now," she spit as the tears flowed faster down her face.

Mr. Neilson looked at me then back to Grace, "Grace, would you mind giving me and your brother a minute alone?"

Grace whimpered and nodded. I reached a hand out to squeeze her's as she left the room.

Once the door was closed, Mr. Neilson looked at me, "I've looked at Grace's papers and saw that she was adopted at the end of the school year, but was under the guardianship of those same people for a few months. Is the woman the one she was calling Mom?"

I nodded, "Yeah, she actually hasn't talked about our real mom in a while."

"And her new mom just had a baby?" he continued.

"Yeah," I muttered, "Grace was so excited to be a big sister, I had no idea she was going to be like this. It's a new baby, we have to take care of her," I put my head in my hands, "I'm sorry, I really didn't think she'd get jealous and fight someone."

Mr. Neilson was quiet for a minute before speaking, "It's not your fault. You said you didn't know Grace was jealous of her new sister."

I looked up, "Is she still in trouble?"

Mr. Neilson nodded, "Whether or not Grace actually did plan on coming into school to get in a fight for her mom's attention, she still has to be punished because she did punch a girl."

I groaned, "How long?"

"Well," Mr. Neilson looked down at his calander, "It's Thursday, so I'll suspend her the rest of the school day and tomorrow."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, but what about the other girl? Grace had an icepack to her eye, she got hurt as well."

"She's getting the same treatment," he told me. He pressed a button on the phone, "Mary, can you send Grace back in here, please?"

A second later, Grace walked in. She was wiping the tears from her eyes. I noticed a small bruise forming above her left eye.

"Am I in trouble, Noah?" she softly asked.

I bit my lip before slowly nodding, "Yeah monster, you're in trouble. You're suspended from school for the rest of the day and tomorrow."

"Grace, I'll be calling your parents tonight to tell them what happened and your punishment," Mr. Neilson said.

Grace nodded, "Ok."

I stood, "Thanks for your time."

"Goodbye," Grace muttered.

"I'll see you around, Grace," Mr. Neilson smiled.

She nodded and rushed out in front of me. I chuckled while following her. I quickly scribbled my name on the list to check her out before walking over to where she was waiting at the door.

I grabbed her arm and led her to my truck. Once she was in and buckled, I jumped in the front seat to drive away.

I turned down the radio, "Care to explain what exactly happened?"

"Noah," she whimpered.

"Grace, come on, what happened?" I prodded, "You need to tell me."

"Mom and Dad don't love me, Noah! It's not fair. All Sammie does is take up their time. I need a mom and dad too. I'm more important because I don't even have real parents anymore," she started sobbing.

I winced with each word, "Grace, that's not true."

"Yes it is Noah! Nobody tucked me into bed last night or when I came home from school everyday this week, there wasn't a snack on the table for me. How come they don't like me? Is it because I'm not their real daughter?" Grace cried.

I pulled into a parking lot and shut off the car. I rushed out and went in the backseat next to her. I pulled her on my lap and against my chest.

"You know they like you," I whispered, "Love you, actually. Just because you're not their 'real' daughter doesn't mean you don't mean as much."

Grace continued crying, "I wish Sammie would just go back where she came from."

"Grace," I warned, "Don't say that."

She rubbed her face on my shirt as her sobbing softened. I listened as she started hiccuping.

"I'm sorry," Grace breathed.

"It's alright," I sighed and held her away from me to take in her red stained eyes and swollen face.

She reached a hand up and wiped some stray tears away from her cheeks while letting out a shaky breath, "My head hurts."

I chuckled, "I'd bet."

"And this," Grace ghosted a finger over the growing bruise.

I laughed, "That should barely hurt, it can't count as a bruise."

Grace gasped, "What do you mean?"

I shrugged, "She didn't even punch your eye if that's what she was aiming for."

Grace laughed, "You're right, she didn't punch that hard anyways."

"And what about you? How'd you hit?" I asked.

She leaned in towards my ear as if she was telling me a secret despite us being alone in the car, "I was awesome. Right between her stupid little eyes."

I laughed and hugged her tightly, "I really shouldn't be proud of that, but I can't deny that it makes me smile to hear that you kicked butt."

Grace crawled off my lap and looked around the parking lot, "Can we get ice cream?"

I chuckled, "Sure."

I sighed as Grace jumped out of the car and waited for me to do the same. She was a handful.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

We somehow managed to get all the way to dinner without either Ms. Carole or Burt ask what happened to Grace today. We had just sat down to eat when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Burt reached towards the wall to grab the phone, "Yes, this is her father."

Grace looked up from her chicken at me with wide eyes. I just shook my head. There was no way I could get her out of this.

"I'm sorry, but she did what?" Burt asked into the phone. He quickly stood from the table and walked away.

Ms. Carole glanced at me before looking at Grace, "What'd you do?"

Sarah stared at me across the table as if she could read my mind. I hadn't told her anything that'd I done today and I could tell it was sort of bothering her.

"I got in a fight," Grace whispered.

Ms. Carole's mouth formed a thin line, "About what?"

Grace shrugged, "A girl was bothering me."

"Grace," I muttered, "Say why."

"I don't want to," Grace spit thru her teeth at me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Trust me, it's for the best."

She sighed, "I wanted to get in a fight so you'd have to come and get me from school and we could hang out."

Ms. Carole's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Sammie," Grace breathed.

"Wha-" Ms. Carole started until Burt walked in.

"Grace Marie Puckerman, tell me right now why you're suspended tomorrow," he demanded.

Grace desperately looked at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

The baby monitor screeched, making us all jump.

Ms. Carole stood, "We're not done," she pointed at Grace.

"Wait," I stood as well, "I'll get her."

"Noah," Grace whimpered.

"Didn't you want their attention?" I asked softly while leaving the room.

I was just walking in Sammie and Grace's room when someone grabbed my hand.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked.

I sighed and bent down to grab Sammie from her crib. I turned off the monitor before turning around to look at Sarah, "Grace wanted your mom and Burt's attention, so she figured if she got into a fight, she'd get it."

"Oh," Sarah sat in the rocking chair, "Wow."

I nodded and sat on Grace's bed, softly rocking Sammie, "She was a mess earlier."

Sarah nodded, "I bet. So she can't go to school tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "She punched the other girl pretty hard, so she had to leave school for the day and tomorrow."

I noticed Sarah chew on her lip slightly.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Just thinking of how your were probably proud of her for it."

I smirked, "Yeah, I am pretty proud."

Sarah laughed and came to sit next to me, "I can understand how she could be jealous of Sammie. She has been been taking up a lot of our time."

I tightened my grip on a now quiet Sammie, "I did feel a little bad for her."

Sarah nodded, "I know," she leaned into my arm while looking down at Sammie, "Even I'll admit I'm a little jealous of all the attention she's taking up."

I glanced at her, "Really?"

She shrugged, "I kinda miss just being able to hang out with Mom."

I carefully put an arm out and wrapped it around her, "You know that I'm always here, right?"

Sarah laughed softly, "Yes, I know that."

"And," I moved my hand down to rub small circles on her stomach, "He's always here for you too."

She laughed again, "Oh, trust me, I know. He decided to practice soccer today during math. Uncle Jake thought it was pretty cool, right Nate?"

"Oh, you had Jake feel our kid kicking you today?" I asked.

"Mhmm," Sarah smiled, "He's actually pretty cool since he joined glee."

"That's good," I nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about inviting him over for dinner or something. What would you think of that?" Sarah asked.

I shrugged, "I guess that's fine."

"Good," she kissed my cheek, "I want you guys to actually know each other."

I nodded, "I know."

Sammie stared up at us with her giant green eyes. Her mouth opened and closed as her tiny tongue stuck through her lips.

Sarah laughed softly, "Even if she takes time away from us, she's really cute."

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Am I cute, Noah?"

We looked up to the door where Grace was standing. Besides a couple tear tracks down her face, she looked ok.

I smiled, "Yes."

Grace smiled and ran over to us. She jumped on the bed before curling into my side.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

Grace sighed, "I'm grounded until Monday."

"Are you ok?" Sarah continued.

Grace sat up, "Yeah, I guess. I really shouldn't have punched her even if she deserved it."

I chuckled, "You're gonna have to work on that because it's really hard."

Sarah laughed while shoving my arm, "Do you have experience in that?"

I smirked at her, "Maybe."

Sammie made a small gurgle, making us all look down at her.

"I don't hate you," Grace whispered, "Sarah and Noah are right, you're really cute. I promise I'll be the best big sister you ever had, besides Sarah of course."

I gently bounced Sammie in my hands, "Are you going to be a good little sister, Sammie?"

She reached a hand up and curled it in a fist.

Sarah lightly rubbed Sammie's stomach, "Is that a yes? Huh? Are you going to be a good little sister?"

Sammie smacked her lips together before closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

I carefully stood, "Looks like someone wants to go back to sleep."

"Sarah, can you help me with my science homework?" Grace asked.

"Of course," Sarah answered.

I turned around after setting Sammie in her crib, "I can help."

Sarah and Grace exchanged a glance before Grace looked at me, "No thanks."

Sarah snorted and hid her face when I quickly stared at her.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever, I probably have homework anyways."

Sarah grabbed my hand before I could leave the room, "Meet you in our room in an hour?"

I smirked, "Sure."

Sarah smiled and nodded before turning to Grace, "Wanna go in the living room?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I know some of it was pretty emotional, I think I even cried a little while typing it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - Thanks for the idea and all the kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's not what you originally thought!_

_smilin steph - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: The front door suddenly slammed open and Finn angrily walked in, muttering something about Rachel and an idiot. He quickly went upstairs where we could hear him kicking the furniture. "So...am I able to ask who that was?" Jake questioned.**_

_**Not only dinner with Jake, but Finn comes home.**_


	27. Don't Mess With My Brother

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Grace became jealous of Sammie, so she got in a fight in school for attention. Puck went to get her and explained that she isn't hated like she thinks. Sarah told Puck she wants him to get to know Jake better. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Don't Mess With My Brother_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I closed my locker, jumping when I saw Jake immediately on the other side.

I let out a soft laugh, "You scared me."

Jake smirked, "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure I caught you before you left."

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I told you I was going to bring you to my house, I wasn't going to leave without you."

We started walking towards the entrance and out to the parking lot.

"So what exactly are we doing tonight?" Jake asked as we got in the car.

I stared at him while turning up the heat, "Seriously? We're going to eat dinner and hang out like normal people."

"Well, I know, but," Jake bit his lip and stared down at his phone, flipping it between his hands.

I let him think in quiet as I pulled onto the road. He didn't say anything the rest of the ride home, only turning the radio to a station he liked.

I slowly pulled up to the house and turned off the car, "Welcome home."

Jake glanced at me, "This isn't my home."

I shrugged, "I meant my home. Come on, Pu-Noah, Mom, Burt, Sammie, and Grace are all home right now."

"So you still call him Puck?" Jake asked as we walked to the front door.

I nodded and pushed open the door, "Yup, I always have and always will, well, for a while anyways."

Jake chuckled, "That makes tons of sense."

I laughed, dropping my bag next to the door, "They're probably all in the living room."

We went in said room where I was right. Burt was feeding Sammie while Mom helped Grace with her homework and Puck went over his music theory stuff.

"Everyone, besides Puck, this is Jake," I introduced.

Jake gave a half wave, "Hey."

"Hi!" Grace smiled, "I'm Grace."

Jake chuckled, "Hi, Grace. Nice to meet you, but shouldn't you be in school?"

Grace blushed, "I got suspended because I was in a fight."

"Awesome," Jake smirked.

Puck and I laughed until Mom glared at us, "Enough, you know what she did wasn't right."

I nodded while sitting down on Puck's lap, "Sorry."

"Mhmm," Puck wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jake, sit down," Mom said.

Jake nodded and sat on the ground next to mine and Puck's chair.

"What a good boy," Puck teased.

Grace laughed, "Jake's a dog."

"Hey, I am not a dog," Jake smirked.

Mom gave me a look and I took the cue to more formally introduce Jake to everyone, "Jake this is my mom, Carole, my step dad, Burt, and their daughter, Sammie, who turned one week today."

Jake smiled at them, "Nice to meet you all."

"You too," Burt nodded.

"Are you ok with pizza for dinner?" Mom asked.

"No," I muttered.

Mom glared at me while Puck chuckled and kissed the back of my neck.

"Yeah, pizza's fine," Jake nodded, "But if Sarah doesn't want-"

"Sarah's fine with pizza," Mom stated.

Burt put down Sammie's bottle, "Jake, Sars, you guys have homework?"

The look of shock on Jake's face made Puck and I laugh.

"Dude, you're doing your homework," Puck told him, "I can't have my brother be a drop out."

"I almost had a drop out brother," Grace whispered as she played with her calculator.

I felt Puck harden underneath me and I slowly ran my hands across his arms, "It's ok," I breathed.

"You almost dropped out?" Jake asked.

Burt sighed while standing up and leaving to put Sammie in her crib.

"Um, yeah, I almost failed last year," Puck nodded, "But I didn't so...do your homework," he pushed me off his lap and left to go to our room.

I quickly ran after him and caught the door before it could shut, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Puck turned and looked at me, "I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "Do you think that was good?"

"What?" I sat on the bed.

He sighed again, "Do you think I'm being a good brother?"

I smiled, "Most definitely."

"Good," Puck smiled back.

Jake slowly walked in the room, "Hey..."

"Hey!" I greeted, "Welcome to our room."

Jake nodded and looked around, "Kinda girly."

Puck smirked, "Shut up."

Jake walked towards the closet doors, "I'm guessing this is where the spawn is going to live."

I threw a pillow at his back, "Don't talk about him like that."

"I was just joking," Jake smirked, "I liked the reaction though. So can I go in?"

Puck nodded, "Go ahead."

Jake pushed open the doors and looked around. I smiled at the sight of the green walls and trees. Sure there wasn't any furniture yet, but Puck and I still made it ourselves for our son.

"Nice," Jake muttered.

"Thanks," I smiled some more.

Jake turned around, "You guys did this yourselves?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "We still need a crib and stuff, but it's coming along."

"Mhmm," Jake started walking around the room again, "You have lots of pictures," he stopped in front of the one of me, Puck, and Beth on Christmas, "Who's this?"

"Beth," Puck answered.

Jake glanced at the surrounding pictures, "There's a lot of her," he moved closer to one of just Beth's face, "She kinda looks like..." he spun around and stared with wide eyes at his brother, "Do we have another sister?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

Puck glared at me before turning back to Jake, "No, that's my daughter."

Jake's jaw dropped the slightest of an inch before he quickly smirked, "You got around."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Seriously? That's what you get out of me having two kids? That I _got around_?"

Jake shrugged, that smirk still across his face, "It's just...how many?"

"I'm leaving," I stood from the bed, "You two have your weird brother talk and I'm going to make sure my son hears none of it."

Just before the door shut behind me, I heard Puck say, "Yeah, I totally got around. What I told you about me banging every chick, definitely true."

I rolled my eyes, "Moron," I breathed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Grace set down her piece of pizza, "Jake, what's your favorite color?"

Jake smiled, "Blue."

She whipped her head to Puck, "That's Noah's favorite color too. How come, Jake?"

He shrugged, "Not sure."

"Cause blue's Noah's favorite color because that's the color of Sars's eyes," Grace continued.

I glanced at Puck to my side to see him blushing furiously. I laughed while reaching a hand under the table to grab his.

"Enough," Mom warned, "Stop making fun of your brother, Gracie."

"I'm not," Grace muttered.

Mom raised her eyebrows at her and Grace looked down at her plate.

"So, you in any of Sarah's classes?" Burt asked Jake.

He smirked at me and nodded, "Math."

"He's not getting straight As like me...but he's still pretty smart," I teased with a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes, "I am not smart; I definitely failed that test the other day."

"So did I," I laughed.

"Sarah?" Burt asked.

"Oh, no, I'm just kidding," I smiled, "I really don't know what I got on it."

Burt nodded, "Good."

"You probably both did fine," Puck said.

The front door suddenly slammed open and Finn angrily walked in, muttering something about Rachel and an idiot. He quickly went upstairs where we could hear him kicking the furniture.

"So...am I able to ask who that was?" Jake questioned.

Mom gave Puck a glance and he pushed back from the table. I watched as he walked as fast as he could, on the verge of running, up the stairs.

"That's my brother, Finn," I told Jake.

"He went to New York to see his girlfriend," Grace added in.

It clicked in my head what happened.

"Excuse me," I muttered while standing up.

I followed Finn and Puck's paths up to their room only to stop in shock at the top of the stairs.

Finn was angrily marching around, occasionally tossing something to the ground or kicking a bed. Puck was desperately trying to calm him down.

"Please, stop," he begged, "Finn, just tell me what happened. You're going to break something...maybe even your foot."

"Do you know what she did?" Finn spun around and yelled, "Do you?" he caught my eye and stepped closer, "Did she tell you? Huh? Did you know?"

"Did I know what, Finn?" I asked.

"She cheated on me," Finn yelled, "She cheated on me," he breathed and fell into Puck.

I watched as he started sobbing into Puck's shoulder.

Puck stared at me with wide eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around Finn and patted his back, "It's gonna be ok."

My heart was slowly dropping as I watched my big brother sob uncontrollably into his best friend. A tear slipped down my cheek, so I turned around to hide it. Unconsciously, I went down to my room and pulled out my phone. The next thing I knew, Rachel's voice was on the other side.

"Sarah, please," she started, "I need you to-"

"How could you?" I spit through my teeth, "You killed him."

"What?" Rachel breathed.

"He's upstairs right now crying and destroying his room and it's all your fault," I all but yelled.

"Sarah, I'm sorry," she begged.

"No, you broke my brother," I was surprised when my voice cracked, "My big, older, strong brother."

I started crying so hard I couldn't hear Rachel on the other side. Eventually, Rachel hung up leaving me to my tears.

I threw the phone down on the ground and curled into my pillows. I wasn't completely sure why I was so upset, besides the fact that I watched my brother cry.

Maybe it was because I never wanted to feel that same hurt that Finn was feeling. Would Puck do that to me? Would he cheat? I cried harder at the thought.

Maybe it was just because of the baby. My hormones were all crazy because of him and Finn's just setting them off.

There was a soft knock on the wall. Before I could look up, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me against a hard chest.

I glanced up through my tears to see Jake gently rocking me back and forth, "What are you doing?" I breathed.

He shrugged, "Noah's up with your brother and I heard you crying and yelling at someone, so I figured you could use some company."

I nodded, "Thank you."

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Finn's girlfriend cheated on him," I whispered, "It sucks."

"Yeah," Jake breathed.

I tried calming my sobs before slowly pulling back, "Thanks."

"No problem," Jake smiled. He sighed and glanced at the alarm clock, "I should get going."

I wiped my eyes, "Alright. I can drive you home."

"That's fine. Stay with your brother, my own said he'd take me home," Jake nodded.

I smiled, "I'm glad you two could be friends."

Jake smiled back, "Me too," he stood, "So I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "See you Monday."

He left the room and I fell back against the pillows again. I laid there for a little bit before pushing up and going back to Finn.

He was laying on his bed staring at the wall, or at least that's what I thought, he could have been sleeping.

I slowly walked in and sat down on the edge of his bed, "Finny?"

He chuckled and rolled over, "What's up?"

I took in his red stained eyes and swollen face. I bent down and hugged him tightly, "I love you."

He pulled me down against him and I screeched.

Finn laughed, "Love you too, little sis."

I cuddled in closer against him, "You ok?"

I felt Finn shake his head, "No, but I'm just going to take a few days and think things over."

"That's good," I nodded.

Finn tightened his hold on me, "Thanks for always being there."

"No problem," I whispered.

"Ugh, life sucks," Finn let me go and rolled away.

"Nu-uh," I sat up, "Rachel sucks."

Finn looked at me, "She doesn't suck."

"Yes, she does," I stated, "She made you cry, Finn, that's huge."

He rolled his eyes, "Just leave it."

I shrugged, "Fine, I'll leave," I stood.

"Sars, that's not what I meant," he sat up.

"I know," I said, "But right now, I think you really do need to be alone."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pulled the covers up, "You and Jake seemed to be getting along."

Puck tossed his shirt off and climbed into bed next to me, "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

I moved closer to his warm skin, "I don't know what to do about Finn. I called Rachel and got a few words in before completely bursting into tears."

Puck rubbed his hand up my back, "I know. He's crushed."

"Crushed by your crush, how ironic," I murmured.

Puck chuckled, "Exactly."

We fell into a silence until that scary thought from earlier popped back in my head.

"Would you ever cheat on me?" I quietly asked.

"No," he answered, "I wouldn't."

"What if Quinn came back?" I continued.

"What if Sam asked you out?" Puck retorted.

"What?" I laughed.

"Oh come on, I know you think Sam's hot...not as hot as me of course, but still hot," Puck told me.

I laughed, "Fine, you caught me. But really, what about Quinn? What if she came back from Yale and told you she wanted to get pregnant by you again?"

"Seriously, Sars? No. Even if she and Santana and Brittany and Rachel all came at me at one time, I would say no. You're my girlfriend. You're the mother of my son. You're going to also be the mother of my daughter. So stop because I would never cheat on you," he said.

"Have you been thinking about that for a while? A fivesome?" I asked while holding back a laugh, "And how come I wasn't there?"

Puck laughed and gently pushed me away, "Stop."

I crawled back to him, "You know you love me."

Puck smiled and pulled me on him, "I know."

"By the way, I love you," I breathed.

"I know," Puck repeated.

"Our brothers are pretty great," I said softly.

He laughed quietly, "Yeah."

I kissed the bottom of his jaw before settling back down against him, "Night."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? I think it turned out pretty good. I'm missing Glee and really want it back. I watched two episodes today just to try and get over it. Did anyone want to see anything certain in a chapter? Without Glee for a month, there isn't anything to base chapters off of, so I can do whatever I or you want. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts and ideas!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Lol, I know, but I hope you liked it!_

_dance-sing-live - I love how much you love this! Thank you so much!_

_smilin steph - I hope this was as great as you expected it to be!_

_FinchelFan728 - So am I! I hope you're enjoying it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I smiled at Noah across the table. Everything was perfect.**_

_**I ran my finger down her cheek, smiling at the way her mouth formed a tiny O. She was everything I hoped she would be.**_

_**Sort of like a chapter in NFP where Sarah, Puck, and some others had dreams about their future and such.**_


	28. What Do You Think?

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Jake came over the Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman house for dinner. Finn returned from New York with the news that Rachel cheated on him. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_What Do You Think?_

**Puck's Point of View**

I tightened my hold on a still sleeping Sarah while going back over my dream. It was about our future, like really far future. Nathan was already born and Sarah had just given birth to our daughter.

_*Dream*_

_Sarah fell back against the hospital bed with a cry, "Is she ok?"_

_I looked down at her with a smile, "She's amazing."_

_A nurse walked over with our newly cleaned baby girl, "Here you go, Mrs. Puckerman."_

_Sarah reached her arms up and carefully took our daughter in her arms, "She's beautiful."_

_The baby blinked her eyes open and I smiled when I saw they were the same color as mine. She also had my dark hair on top of her head._

_"She looks like you," Sarah breathed._

_I smiled, "Thanks."_

_"Would you like to hold her?" Sarah asked._

_I nodded and gently lifted my daughter in my arms. I ran my finger down her cheek, smiling at the way her mouth formed a tiny O. She was everything I hoped she would be._

_"Does she have a name?" the nurse asked us._

_Sarah smiled at me and I turned to the nurse, "Taylor Anne Puckerman."_

_The nurse smiled, "That's adorable. Now, how about you go tell your family while I get Mom and Taylor cleaned up?"_

_I nodded and placed Taylor back in Sarah's arms. I softly kissed both of their heads, "Love you."_

_Sarah smiled, "And we love you."_

_I left the room to head into the waiting area. Mom, Burt, Jake, Marley, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Grace, Sammie, Nate, and Beth all shot up from their chairs while Rachel carefully pushed off of hers (now being nine months pregnant and due anytime)._

_Nate ran at me, "Did Mommy have my sister?"_

_I caught him in my arms and threw him in the air, "Yes, Mommy had your sister," he flew back down._

_"Where's Mom?" Beth asked while hugging my waist._

_"She and the baby are getting taken care of," I answered while hugging her back._

_"How are they?" Quinn asked._

_"Tell me my baby girl's safe," Mom said._

_"Is she still all one piece?" Rachel muttered._

_I nodded to them all, "Yeah, they're both happy and healthy."_

_I set Nate down only to have Sammie jump on me, "Will you give Sars this card for me?" she waved a folded pink piece of paper in my face._

_"Why don't you give it to her yourself?" I answered._

_Sammie smiled and wiggled down from me, "Well let's go!"_

_Grace laughed and caught Sammie around the waist before she could run away, "Hold on one second, let's wait until the nurse comes and says it's ok."_

_Quinn came and grabbed my hand, "You did good," she whispered._

_I hugged her, "Thanks."_

_"With all of them," she breathed in my ear, "Grace, Beth, Nate, Jake, even Sammie, and now this little girl, they're lucky to have a dad like you."_

_I smirked and get her small squeeze before stepping back, "Thanks, Q."_

_Jake came over and patted my back, "Thanks for making me an uncle again, man. Plus, Marley's pretty psyched about becoming a real aunt."_

_I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean? Did you really take my advice? Did you-"_

_"Sealed the deal last night," Jake smiled._

_I gave him a quick hug, "That's awesome. Congrats."_

_"Looks like you two are celebrating something other than the obvious," Burt walked up._

_Jake and I exchanged a smile._

_"I'll let my brother have his day and share my news tomorrow," Jake told Burt with a wide grin._

_Burt looked him over, "I'm going to take a guess and say you're getting married. Congrats, kid. But you're right, give Sarah and the baby their day, announce tomorrow."_

_Jake nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_*End Dream*_

I wondered if it would actually come true. I've never actually met this Marley girl, I just remember Sarah mentioning her once or twice, so she didn't really have a face in my dream. Other than that, it seemed so real.

Sarah stirred in my arms and rolled away, "I had the best dream," she breathed.

I smirked, "So did I."

She propped herself up on her elbow, "Tell me."

I smiled, "I want to hear your's though."

"Please Noah," Sarah pouted.

I laughed, "Fine, I'll tell you, but then I want to hear your dream."

She nodded, "I know, just please, get on with it."

I chuckled and began retelling my dream.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck finished telling his dream and I smiled, "That's kind of like mine."

"Yeah?" he nodded, "Let me hear it."

I smiled as the dream ran through my head again.

_*Dream*_

_I set the bread and butter on the table, "Alright, dig in."_

_Nathan and Beth quickly reached forward._

_Beth snatched the butter knife from her brother's hand, "Nate, stop, you're too little to have a knife."_

_Nate's jaw dropped and he looked at Noah, "Dad."_

_Noah took the knife from Beth, "Be fair."_

_"Bethie, you're only two and a half years older than Nathan," Rose said._

_"Yeah," Belle agreed._

_"Everyone, quiet down and eat your meatballs," I told them._

_My four kids nodded and looked down at their plates._

_"How was school?" Noah asked._

_"I got an A on my spelling test," Rose smiled, "And Belle got a D."_

_"Rosie!" Belle yelled, "You said you wouldn't tell."_

_I raised my eyebrows at her, "Belle, is that true?"_

_She sighed, "Yes, but I tried my hardest."_

_"And that's all that matters," Noah nodded, "Who's next?"_

_"Noah," I said softly, "This isn't over."_

_He caught my eye just as he finished rolling his own._

_Beth laughed at her father, "Dad's in trouble," she muttered._

_Noah glared at her, "Quiet, Beth."_

_She just gave him his own smirk before taking a sip of her milk._

_"A girl asked me out today," Nate smiled._

_I choked on my water, "What?"_

_"Nice," Noah nodded and held his hand across the table, "Up top, little man."_

_Nate hit his hand against Noah's, "Her name's Lily and she has red hair and is really smart."_

_"I didn't know fifth graders could be boyfriend and girlfriend," Belle wondered._

_"Yeah, Daddy told me and Belle and Beth that we can't have boyfriends until he's dead," Rose added in._

_"Really?" I smirked at Noah._

_"Mom, guess what else he told us," Beth had a small smile on her face._

_"What?" I asked._

_"That he's never going to die which means we'll never have boyfriends," Beth said._

_I laughed, "Girls don't listen to your father, he doesn't know what he's saying."_

_"Dad is not stupid," Nate defended, "He's cool."_

_"Thanks, bud," Noah smiled and caught my eye._

_I smiled at Noah across the table. Everything was perfect._

_*End Dream*_

Puck wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him, "Sounds pretty great."

"So, who's do you think will come true?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not sure, your's took place a while after mine."

"Yeah, but in mine, we had those twin girls you wanted," I pointed out.

"But we had that baby girl name you wanted in mine," Puck said.

"Our brains switched," I laughed.

Puck chuckled, "I don't think that happened, but ok."

I sat up on his stomach and ran my hands down his chest, "You're kinda hot in the morning."

Puck laughed harder, "Thanks."

There were a couple knocks on our door, "Noah, Sarah, can I come in?"

"Yeah," I answered.

Grace pushed open the door and jumped on the bed, "Good morning family."

Puck gently kicked her stomach, "Morning monster."

She giggled and fell forward, "Sammie was still sleeping, but I wanted to play in my bed."

"What do you play in your bed?" I asked while climbing off of Puck and leaning against the wall.

"I was going to play my dream where I was a polar bear and had polar bear babies," Grace said.

Puck glanced at me and I could see the amusement in his eyes that was probably in mine as well.

"That's...nice," he nodded.

I put a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. Puck smirked at me.

Grace looked between us, "Don't laugh, it was fun."

"I know," I smiled at her, "Dreams are always fun, no matter how silly."

Finn walked through the still open door, "Morning," he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think dreams about polar bears are silly?" Grace asked him.

Finn glanced at me and Puck before smiling at Grace, "No, of course not."

"Good," Grace crawled off the bed, "I'm hungry," she skipped off to the kitchen.

Finn chuckled softly, "She's so weird."

"So why are you here?" Puck bluntly asked.

"Puck," I muttered.

"No," Finn shook his head, "It's fine. I came down here because...I don't know."

"Do you think we'll have girl twins?" I asked.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "What?"

"I had a dream where we're going to have girl twins. Do you think it'll come true?" I scooted over to sit against Puck.

Finn shrugged, "I don't know, I guess it's possible, right? So anything can happen."

Puck pushed off the bed, "Whatever, it's going to happen because I'm great and can just make babies like that," he snapped his fingers.

"That's not something to be proud of," Finn called after him.

I tossed a pillow at him, "Shut up," I slid off the bed, "Come on, let's get breakfast."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? It was just a little something that I thought might be fun. It could really go anywhere in the story. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thanks for your thoughts!_

_dance-sing-live - Thank you so much! That means a great deal to me! Plus, thanks for your idea for next chapter!_

_smilin steph - Oh, gosh! Thank you so much!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "If he's anything like his brother, he'll think he wants to do the logical thing, but will end up doing what's right."**_

_**"Trust me, don't screw this up. If you want the girl and she wants you, go for it."**_

_**Two people look to others for advice on what to do in their life.**_


	29. Giving Out Advice

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah had dreams about their future. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Giving Out Advice_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I walked into math to, surprisingly, see Jake already sitting down at our desk. He waved me down as if I was going to sit anywhere else.

I laughed while sitting down, "Hey. You're here early."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I needed to talk to you."

"Ok," I smiled, "What's up?"

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down the contacts, "You're positive this is my brother's number?"

I took the phone and glanced at the screen, "Yeah," I nodded, "That's his number. Why? Did it not work?"

"Yeah," Jake muttered, "I called him and he didn't even answer."

"When'd you call?" I asked.

"During lunch," he told me, "Who doesn't answer during lunch?"

I smirked and held back a laugh, "You can't just call him at anytime. He does go to college, despite what he says. He has guitar classes on Tuesdays from 11-1 then an hour long lesson after that; same with Thursdays, except he doesn't have lessons then."

"Oh," Jake glanced at the clock, "So he's in class right now?"

"Mhmm," I nodded, "Besides, I don't think he has your number, which could be another reason he didn't answer."

"Well, make sure he gets it and calls me back," Jake whispered since Mr. Werbian started talking.

"Of course," I whispered back.

"Jake. Sarah. Is there something you two need to share with the class?" Mr. Werbian asked.

I slightly shrunk back in my seat as everyone turned around to stare at us. Despite being in this class for over a month, I never talked to anyone besides Jake and never answered any questions in fear of getting them wrong, so no one really knew who I was; that was obvious by the way everyone was whispering to their neighbor asking who we were.

"Just that we're really excited to start learning about..." Jake trailed off and glanced at me, "What are we learning?" he whispered.

I shrugged, not being able to remember.

Mr. Werbian sighed, "See me after class, both of you."

I groaned and looked at Jake, "This is your fault," I whispered.

"My fault?" Jake asked, "This is your fault, you didn't know what we're learning."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you're the idiot who-"

"Sarah Hudson and Jake Puckerman."

We froze and looked up at Mr. Werbian.

"Last warning," he said.

"I bet they're in love," some girl to our left whispered.

"So he's the father to her baby?" her table partner asked.

"No," the boy in front of them turned around, "She got knocked up by that kid's brother."

My face glowed an even brighter red than earlier.

"Oh, that guy who just barely passed high school," that first girl nodded, "What a moron."

The three of them laughed.

"You know, two years ago, he slept with the lady next door to us like four times that summer," the second girl stage whispered, "Right after Quinn Fabray dumped him because of their baby."

"Whore," the boy nodded.

"Shut up!" Jake slammed back his chair, "You don't know anything about him, so stop talking crap."

"Jake," Mr. Werbian glared, "Sit. Down."

"No, they're making garbage up about Sarah and my brother, and it's...stupid and screwed up," Jake defended.

The boy laughed quietly, "Anger management problems and dumb...just like his brother. Probably how the spawn's gonna turn out."

Jake launched across our table and grabbed the kid, "I told you to stop talking," he punched him across the face.

Another guy ripped Jake off and threw him against the wall, giving him a black eye in the process.

"Principal's office," Mr. Werbian stated, "Now Puckerman."

Jake angrily grabbed his backpack and left the room.

Mr. Werbian pointed at me, "I still need to talk to you after class."

I slowly nodded and looked down at my desk. I didn't know whether to be embarrassed at getting yelled at in front of everyone or happy that Jake stood up for not only me, but Puck as well.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared down at everyone as they entered the choir room for glee. I still felt a little out of sorts from math earlier, but I was able to hold it together. I didn't see Jake the rest of the day, either, though and that kind of worried me. I really hope he didn't get suspended because he really was standing up for me and Puck.

Marley walked in and came back to me, "Is anyone sitting here?" she pointed at the seat next to me.

"Nope," I shook my head while lifting my bag from it, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Marley sat down.

I glanced at her, "You alright?"

She nodded and smiled, "I just sat down."

I smiled back, "I know, but you just look a little upset."

"Me?" she asked with wide eyes, "Sarah, I heard about what Jake did in your guys' math class. Are you ok?"

I put my head in my hands, "Great, everyone probably knows."

"Sarah," Sam called as he walked in the room with Artie, "Who's the guy that fought Jake over you and Puck in math? I'm gonna kick his ass."

"I'm going to help," Artie nodded.

Blaine turned around in his chair, "What happened?"

I waved my hand, "I'll tell you later."

Mr. Schue walked in, "Alright, so we're down Jake today because of his actions, but I'm not mad because he was standing up for our own."

I groaned. This was just great.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared up at my ceiling in boredom. Finn was off who knows where and Puck took Grace out to the park. Plus, I really wasn't in the mood to hang out with Mom and Sammie.

My phone rang and I picked it up to see Marley's face staring up at me. She must have put her number in it when she took it from me earlier at practice.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Sarah, are you busy?" Marley asked.

"No," I sighed, "What's up?"

"Can I come over?" she replied softly.

I sat up, "Are you ok?"

"What's your address?" Marley questioned.

I bit my lip and gave it to her. Before I hung up, I said, "Everything's gonna be ok."

Marley laughed softly, "I know, I just need some advice."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I led Marley to my room, "So what's up?"

She gently sat at my desk chair, "You're friends with Jake, right?"

I nodded and sat back against my pillows, "Yeah, and now I kinda have to be."

"You mean after what he did today for you?" she asked.

I smirked, "Yes, but no. I meant since my boyfriend's his brother."

"Right," Marley nodded, "How did that happen? His brother and you?"

I smiled, "He was my best friend growing up, we pretty much did everything together, with Finn, my brother, of course. Anyways, my dad died and I was so depressed, I left to live with my grandma for a while. So, time moved on, I thought we lost all connection, and when I moved back, everything was sort of the same, except, he was older and hotter and somehow more amazing than before. We went out and really hit it off in a whole new way."

She nodded again, "So I'm guessing you know him pretty well then?"

"Yeah," I answered with a smile, "And he knows everything about me, but why are you asking me this?"

"I was just wondering if Jake was anything like him," Marley breathed.

I scooted to the edge of the bed, "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "Jake's great, I don't know if you know or not, but I kinda like him."

I smirked.

"Am I that obvious?" she asked.

I laughed, "Yes."

Marley rolled her eyes, "Anyways, so Jake's with Kitty...and I just hate her so much. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm way better than her."

I nodded with a smile, "I know."

"I know that Jake likes me, maybe not in the same way he likes Kitty, but he does like me," Marley took a deep breath, "Do you think he would leave Kitty for me? Kitty might be the right choice for his popularity and whatever, but I think I would be better for Jake."

"I agree with you," I said softly, "You would be the better choice, but whether Jake would do that, I don't know."

"What would his brother do?" she asked.

I sighed, "If he's anything like his brother, he'll think he wants to do the logical thing, but will end up doing what's right."

Marley bit back a smile, "So I still have a chance?"

I laughed, "You always have a chance. You're pretty, nice, and an amazing singer, guys are always going to want you."

"Wrong," Marley groaned, "No guy is falling head over heels for me."

"That's wrong," I pointed my finger at her, "Jake's falling head over heels for you and I'm sure there's some other guys out there too that want to get in your pants."

She laughed, "Wow, thanks."

I smirked, "No problem."

"So, wanna go out to get some ice cream or something?" Marley asked.

I smiled, "That sounds fantastic."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I sat on the bench to watch Grace swing in content by herself after chasing her around the park for a good half hour. I was exhausted, but Grace was happy for once and I wasn't going to take her home yet.

I felt more than saw someone sit next to me. I glanced up to see Jake staring out at Grace.

"You never called me back," Jake muttered.

I raised my eyebrows, "Sorry?"

He sighed and looked at me, "I called you earlier today and you didn't answer me. Sarah said she'd make sure you called me back, but you never did."

"Oh, she never said anything about it," I told him, "Then again, I saw her for maybe ten minutes."

Jake stiffly nodded, "That's fine."

"What'd you need?" I watched as he stuffed his hands in his leather jacket away from the cold.

"Don't know, a brother, I guess," he mumbled.

"Hit me," I nodded.

Jake choked out a laugh before quieting down, "What do you know about girls?"

I laughed, "Honestly, not a lot. I've gotten two girls pregnant and dated hundreds, they aren't my best subject, not that I have a best subject."

Jake smirked, "I have to agree with you there, they're not my best subject either; which is why I'm asking you for help."

I watched Grace wander over to some of her friends before turning back to him, "What do you need?"

He sighed, "I have a girlfriend, Kitty-"

I couldn't help but snort, "Kitty?"

Jake just waved his hand, "Anyways, she's kind of..."

"A bitch?" I guessed.

He smirked, "Yeah, she can be nice, but most of the time...no. There's this other girl, Marley...has Sarah told you about her?"

"Killer voice, kinda looks like Rachel Berry? Yeah, I've heard of her," I nodded.

Jake looked slightly confused at the mention of Rachel, but shook it off, "Sure. So, she's," he sighed, "I don't know, she's pretty great, I probably like her, but who knows. I think she likes me, but once again, I'm not the best with girls, so I have no idea if she does or not. What happens if I do end up liking her, but I'm stuck with Kitty?"

I laughed, "There's your clue, moron, you're saying you're stuck with her."

Jake groaned, "You know, people actually talk to me and stuff when I'm with her."

I smirked, "I know, but you don't like her. I think there's some older brother code where I'm obligated to tell you that popularity isn't worth it, but I know that you don't want to hear it."

He chuckled, "You're right, I don't want to hear it."

"So then listen to this," I waited until he looked up from the ground, "Trust me, don't screw this up. If you want the girl and she wants you, go for it, no matter if she's popular or not. Do you think Sarah's at the top of the list? Maybe for ten seconds when we won Nationals, but that's it. I went after Quinn and got her pregnant, do you think I'm proud of that? Yeah, I love Beth and Quinn means a lot to me now, but it still wasn't my best moment."

Jake was silent before he slowly nodded, "Got it."

"Good," I hit his shoulder.

Grace ran over and jumped on my lap, "Hey Jake."

He smiled, "Hey Grace."

"Are you part of our family now?" she asked.

Jake froze and glanced at me, "I don't know."

I nodded, "Yeah, he's with us."

Grace launched forward and wrapped her arms around Jake, "You're going to be a great brother."

Jake stared at me before slowly hugging Grace back, "Thanks, kid."

Grace pulled back with a laugh and jumped to the ground, "That's what Finn calls me, but that's ok."

I slipped off my jacket and threw it at her, "It's the middle of October and you don't have anything on."

Grace rolled her eyes while wrapping the jacket around herself, "You should have reminded me."

I stopped her from putting her arm in the hole, "What do you say?"

She sighed, "Thank you."

I nodded and let go, "That's right," I glanced at Jake, "You need a ride home?"

Jake just about shook his head before nodding, "Yeah."

I nodded my head towards the parking lot, "Come on."

Grace ran off ahead of us while we slowly braved the wind.

"Thanks," Jake said quietly, "Means a lot."

"No problem," I clicked open the car, "Hop in."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I came home to see Sarah wrapped in one of my sweatshirts, sitting on the couch, and watching tv while feeding Sammie.

Grace slipped under my arm and ran forward, "Sarah, guess who we saw at the park."

Sarah looked up, "Who?"

"Jake," Grace bounced on the couch.

"That's ni-oh," Sarah glanced at me, "Oh, I completely forgot, you were supposed to-"

"Call him back, I know," I told her and sat down, "I ended up just talking to him."

She nodded, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," I shook my head, "What have you been doing?"

"Marley came over for a little bit then we went out for ice cream and now I'm giving Sammie her dinner," she smiled down at her sister.

Grace sat up on her knees to better look at Sammie, "I guess she's not that bad."

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"Isn't she cute?" Sarah asked.

Grace bit her lip and slowly nodded, "Sure."

Sarah and I laughed, "What do you mean sure?" I asked.

Grace shrugged, "I'm cuter."

We laughed again.

"Is someone jealous?" Sarah teased.

Grace's face turned a bright red, "Stop."

"Hey," I reached an arm around Sarah and gently hit Grace's arm, "Be nice. I thought we talked about this, everyone loves you just the same."

She nodded, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Sammie," I told her.

Grace sighed and scooted closer to Sarah, "I'm sorry, Sammie, you're really pretty."

Sammie stared up at her and made a tiny gurgle.

Grace laughed quietly and softly smoothed down Sammie's curls, "What'd you say? Did you say that you love me? I love you too."

Sammie opened her mouth and she almost looked like she smiled.

Grace gasped and looked up at us, "She smiled at me!"

Sarah laughed, "Yeah! Look at that!"

"Noah! Did you see?" Grace smiled at me.

I nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, I saw."

"Can I hold her?" Grace asked Sarah.

Sarah nodded and carefully placed Sammie in Grace's arms, "Make sure you hold her head."

Grace nodded, "I know."

She started softly whispering to Sammie so quietly, Sarah and I couldn't hear her.

I stood from the couch and was a little surprised when Sarah came after me.

She grabbed my hand, "Hey."

I smiled, "Yeah?"

Sarah shrugged, "I don't know."

I chuckled, "So you hung out with Marley today, what was that like?"

"She wanted to talk about Jake, so that was kinda fun," she led the way to our room.

"Oh," I said surprised while sitting on the bed, "About what?"

"Secret," Sarah smiled, "What'd you talk to Jake about?"

"Marley," I told her.

She laughed, "How...coincidental."

I chuckled, "Yeah."

"I wouldn't mind being related to her one day," Sarah sat on my knee.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She shrugged with a smile, "You know, we're going to get married and then if Jake and Marley get married, the two of us will be half sister in laws."

I laughed and gently pushed her back on the bed, "You're so weird."

"Yeah, but you love it," Sarah smirked.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? This chapter will be dedicated to dance-sing-live because they gave me the idea for it, so thank you! I hope I did your idea justice! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear them and make your suggestions into chapters!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Lol, I'm glad you liked it! And it wasn't a Harry Potter reference at the time, but looking back at it, it sure looks like one._

_smilin steph - Haha, thanks for reviewing!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I groaned while pouring out all the soup. This was just wonderful, how did I get stuck being the only healthy one in this entire house?**_

_**Someone get's their hands full and a look at a being a parent. Any idea who?**_


	30. Me Against Them

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Jake stood up for Sarah and Puck in math, earning Sarah and Marley's final approval. Marley asked Sarah about Puck and if Jake's anything like him. Jake went to Puck for advice on what to do with Kitty and Marley. Grace accepted Sammie as her sister and was surprised to find that she really liked her. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Me Against Them_

**Sarah's Point of View**

A strong, hacking cough awoke me from my dreamless sleep.

I carefully sat up in the bed, "Puck, is that you?"

"Go back to sleep," he muttered before coughing some more.

I crawled to where he was sitting at the edge of the bed, "Are you ok?"

"Fine," Puck coughed.

"Do you want anything?" I asked, "Water? A cough drop?"

"Both," he choked out.

A scrambled off the bed and quickly made my way to the kitchen. Surprisingly, I ran into Mom on the way back to my room.

"Whoa," she breathed, "What are you doing up?"

I stepped back, "Puck woke me up. I think he's sick."

Mom sighed, "So is Grace; she's coughing, sneezing, and has a fever. I'm going to have to have Burt bring Sammie into our room so she doesn't get sick."

I nodded, "Here," I dumped some cough drops from the bag into her hand, "You're going to need these."

"Thanks," Mom smiled and walked past me to get Grace a glass of water.

I hurriedly made my way back to the room. Puck was still sitting up in bed. He made a sound crossed between a sneeze and a cough.

"That doesn't sound good," I whispered and passed him the glass of water.

He drank half the glass in one gulp, "My throat kills," he croaked.

I nodded and sat next to him, "After you drink that, you should have some cough drops."

"Ugh," Puck stared into the glass.

"Mom said Grace is sick too," I said softly while feeling his forehead, he had a fever like Grace.

"Wonderful," Puck groaned, "How am I supposed to take care of her?"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, the rest of us will take care of her," I told him.

He nodded and placed the glass on the side table before leaning back against the mattress.

I was about to lay next to him when the door opened and Mom walked in with Sammie in her arms.

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," I nodded and followed her to the living room.

I was able to better take her in in the living room and saw that she was fully dressed and Sammie had a tiny hat and coat on.

Mom set Sammie in her carseat before turning to look at me, "We have a problem."

"Is Sammie sick too?" I rushed forward to look at my little sister, but she seemed fine, perfect actually, as she soundly slept nestled in her blankets.

"No," Mom answered and I turned to look at her, "But Burt and Finn are."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

Mom nodded, "I can't have Sammie getting sick, so I'm taking her to Grandma's for the day and tonight."

I glanced at the mantle clock to see it was just after four in the morning.

"Are you ok staying here by yourself with the others?" Mom asked.

I slowly nodded, "Um, sure, that should be fine."

Mom smiled and kissed my forehead, "Thank you so much, baby. If you can do this, you're going to be a great mom."

I blushed with a smile, "Thanks."

Mom gave me one last smile and picked up Sammie's carseat and bag, "I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

I nodded, "Of course."

"Love you," Mom said before closing the front door.

I fell back on the couch, well this was going to be fun.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I groaned while pouring out all the soup. This was just wonderful, how did I get stuck being the only healthy one in this entire house?

"Sarah! I'm cold!"

"Babe, can you grab some more cough drops?"

"Sars, hurry up!"

"Hey Sarah, do you know where the remote is?"

I slammed the ladle down with a quiet, frustrated yell. They were so annoying. Every single one of them. They haven't stopped since five in the morning. Finn was always hungry. Grace was always cold. Burt never knew where anything was. And Puck...Puck was calling for my attention every second. The big, tough guy wasn't so strong with a cold anymore and it was getting on my nerves.

I angrily grabbed the bag of cough drops and threw it on the tray. I set all the bowls of soup and the spoons down on it was well and left the kitchen.

I made my way to the living room and gave Burt his lunch while passing him the remote that was sitting on the coffee table to his left.

"Thanks, kiddo," Burt said before turning back to the tv.

"Sure," I muttered.

I walked down the hall, grabbing a blanket from the closet on the way, and went into Grace's room.

"Here," I tossed the blanket over her and set her bowl on her table.

"Thanks," Grace smiled.

"Mhmm," I left the room and went upstairs.

Finn was sitting up in his bed absentmindedly watching tv.

"Food's here," I told him as I passed him his soup and spoon.

"Thanks, you're the best," Finn mumbled while keeping his eyes on the tv and taking a spoonful of the chicken noodle soup.

"I know," I sighed and trudged back down the stairs.

I slowly pushed open mine and Puck's bedroom door to see him laying on his side half asleep. I smiled softly. One reason being he would finally be quiet for more than a minute. The other being that he looked kinda cute all curled into a ball surrounded by pillows and blankets.

I laid the tray on our table before leaving the room. I went in Mom and Burt's room and sat on the bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Kurt.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Oh, hi Sarah," Kurt said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really, I'm actually not working for once."

"Guess what I'm doing?"

"What?"

"Taking care of your dad, Grace, Puck, and Finn. They're all sick."

"Lucky you," Kurt laughed.

I grimaced, "They're so difficult."

"I bet. Why don't you call for help?"

"That'd show Mom that I can't do this."

"No, it'd show her that you're smart. Trust me, you can't go all day by yourself. Get help."

"And who would I call?"

"Bl-" Kurt abruptly stopped, "Someone from glee?"

"Why'd you stop saying Blaine?" I asked.

Kurt sighed, "We broke up. You didn't know?"

"No," I breathed, "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Ask Blaine about it, he's the one who committed the crime, so to say."

"Oh."

We fell into a silence.

"I'm going to go," Kurt eventually said.

"Ok, talk to you later," I said softly.

He ended the call and I dropped the phone on the bed.

What did Blaine do? Did he cheat like Rachel? I never thought Blaine would cheat. I never even thought the two of them would break up.

"Sarah."

Puck's choked out call broke me from my thoughts and I left the room.

I pushed open our door, "Yeah?"

"Wanna come sleep with me?" he softly asked.

I smiled, "I'll lay down and fall asleep next to you, but I won't sleep with you."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Aren't you a little full of yourself? I'm not in the mood for that anyways."

"Wow," I teased, "That's a once in a lifetime thing."

Puck smirked, "Just come here."

Just as I slipped under the blanket, Grace yelled, "Sarah! Bathroom!"

"Ugh," I rolled off the bed and went into the bathroom.

Grace was sitting next to the toilet with red, teary eyes, "I threw up," she whimpered.

"Oh, Gracie," I quickly wet a washcloth before running it across her forehead, "How come?"

She shrugged and wiped her eyes, "I took that medicine you put on my table this morning then I felt really bad so I came in here and threw up."

"What happened?"

We turned to see Puck leaning on the doorframe.

"I got sick," Grace cried.

Puck slowly made his way over to us and sat on the ground, "You took medicine? Is that what you said?"

"Mhmm," Grace leaned into her brother.

"Sarah, did you give her what you gave me?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why?"

"I think she's allergic," Puck whispered.

I suddenly felt really bad. I could see the sweat on Grace's neck and listened to her broken cries.

Upstairs there were hard footsteps and a loud grunt. As fast as I could, I made my way to the boy's bathroom to see Finn bent over the toilet.

A soft sob fell from my lips. I don't know how much longer I can handle this.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Blaine's Point of View**

I drove up to the Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman house. Automatically, I saw Sarah sitting on the front porch step with tears running down her face. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

"I came as fast as I could, what happened?" I asked while sitting next to her.

Sarah fell against my chest and sobbed harder, "I can't do it. I can't. I'm going to be a terrible mom. My baby's going to hate me."

I tightened my hold on her, "Shh, calm down, tell me what you need."

"Help, I need help," she breathed, "Everyone's sick. I don't know what to do."

"Wanna come inside with me and just check everyone out? You don't have to do anything," I suggested, "Or maybe, you can just take care of one person and I can take care of the rest."

Sarah nodded while wiping her eyes.

I stood and helped her up as well, "Don't worry, everything's going to be ok."

"Thank you," she whispered as we walked inside.

I smiled at her, "No problem. So where's everyone at?"

Sarah sighed, "Burt's in his room sleeping, thank God he didn't throw up, Puck's taking care of Grace in the bathroom, and Finn's up in his room watching tv."

"How about you just go sit with Finn and I'll check on the other's, alright?" I told her.

Sarah nodded and went upstairs.

I walked down the hall to the bathroom and softly knocked before pushing it open; sighing at the sight. Grace was barely awake as she laid in her brother's arms while coughing her lungs out. Puck didn't look much better as his eyes continuously opened and closed. He noticed me after a minute and stuck a hand out to slowly wave me over.

I went and kneeled in front of them, "Gracie, want to go back in your room?"

Grace's eyes fluttered open, "Blaine?"

I smiled, "Yeah, it's me. Come on, I'll go tuck you into bed."

She stuck her arms out and I chuckled while picking her up. I carefully brought her in her room and laid her under her covers.

"Thanks Blaine," she breathed.

I pushed her hair off her sweaty forehead, "It's no problem. Just call me if you need anything."

"I know," Grace coughed while falling asleep.

I placed one last blanket over her before leaving the room and shutting off the lights. As I closed the door, I looked up to see Puck leaning against the bathroom door.

"Where's Sarah?" he croaked.

"Upstairs with Finn. This is too much for her," I told him.

"I know," Puck groaned, "I feel like crap because of it."

"She thinks she's going to be a bad mom," I said.

Puck bit his lip and made to move towards the stairs, "I need to see her."

"No," I stuck my arm out to stop him, "Just...get in bed."

"Blaine, let me through," Puck begged.

"No," I stated while pushing him back.

Puck stumbled and fell back against the wall with a cough.

"Oh, I am so sorry," I muttered while grabbing his arm.

Puck regained his balance, "Gosh," he breathed.

I let go of him, "Do you need anything?"

"My girlfriend," he said.

"I can't give you that," I told him while gently pushing him towards his and Sarah's room, "I can give you cough drops, water, soup, blankets, and a whole bunch of other stuff. What sounds good?"

Puck groaned and fell onto his bed, "Fine, give me some cough drops."

I nodded, "Sure, do you know where they're at?"

Puck chuckled, "No. But I do know that Sarah was carrying some around in her pocket."

"Nice try, I'm not letting you go get Sarah," I teased while stepping out the door, "I'll be right back."

I walked upstairs where both Sarah and Finn were passed out on different beds. I slowly walked over to Sarah, after running into a dresser, and gently shook her.

"Sarah, where are the cough drops?" I whispered.

I jumped when Finn answered, "Top shelf in the cupboard next to the fridge."

I spun around, "I thought you were sleeping."

"And I thought you were more graceful," Finn sat up.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I'm feeling a little better," he shook his head, "Can you just leave Sars alone? She deserves some sleep."

I nodded, "Yeah, of course. You're going to have to tell her boyfriend that, though."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Just give him some sleeping meds to knock him out, he'll stop complaining then."

I chuckled, "That might be illegal."

"No it's not," Finn smirked.

I laughed a little louder before quickly quieting down, "I'll be back in a little bit."

The house was silent as I walked down the stairs. I glanced in Burt and Carole's room to see Burt asleep, same with Grace in her own room. After grabbing the cough drops from the kitchen, I went in Puck and Sarah's room. I chuckled at Puck sprawled across the comforter. I softly left the room and went in the living room to watch tv.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The phone rang, jolting me up from the couch. I hurriedly looked around for the phone as it rang louder and louder. I jumped from the couch only to get my feet tangled in the blanket at the end. I fell to the ground with a grunt. A soft patter of feet made me look up.

Grace grabbed the phone off the coffee table, "Hello?...Yes...Sleeping...But Blaine's here...Yeah...I don't know, I fell asleep...Um," she looked over at me with a giggle, "Sure," she walked over and held out the phone to me, "It's for you."

I reached up, "Thanks," I held the phone to my ear, "Hello?" I asked while sitting up to lean against the couch.

"Blaine, it's Carole," was the greeting.

"Hi Ms. Carole."

"Blaine, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Did Sarah call you or one of the boys? Was it Grace?"

"Sarah called. She asked for help and I said I could give it, so I came over."

"How bad is it?"

"Everyone, except Grace, is sleeping now, so I'd say it's actually not bad at all."

"Thank you so much for coming over to help Sarah. I know she was worried at the start and I'm just glad she knew she could trust you."

I smiled at the compliment, "Thanks. And it's no problem what so ever."

"Feel free to stay the night, Blaine, I'm sure Sarah will appreciate it, along with the others."

I bit my lip and held back a sigh, "Um, maybe, I'll see. Thanks for the offer, though, Ms. Carole."

"Of course, Blaine. Even though your taking care of my family, I hope you find a way to have some sort of fun today."

I chuckled, "I'll try. Talk to you later."

"Yes, talk to you later," Ms. Carole ended the call.

I turned off the phone and set it on the table, "Thanks for grabbing that Grace."

Grace looked away from the tv, "No problem. Why couldn't you grab it?"

I made a face while gesturing down to my feet and the blanket, "I got stuck."

Grace laughed, "You're weird."

I smirked, "Thanks."

She stood from the chair and came to plop down next to me, "Why haven't you come over in a while?"

I sighed, "Um, well, Kurt and I aren't dating anymore."

"Oh," Grace stared at me, "I'm sorry."

"It was my fault," I told her softly.

She hugged my arm tightly, "I'm sure it wasn't."

I just sighed while shaking my head.

"Did I just hear you say you and Kurt broke up?" Puck asked while walking in and sitting in the chair.

"Yeah, he cheated on our brother," Finn announced.

"Be nice," Sarah scolded as she sat on Puck's lap.

"Did you really cheat on Kurt?" Grace looked up at me with wide eyes.

I slowly nodded, "Yes."

"Hmm," she slid down so she laying across my lap, "Ok."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's it?"

Grace shrugged, "Kurt doesn't like to talk to me anymore so I've been hanging out with Finn a lot more. That's cheating, isn't it? Being with other people instead of them."

Puck laughed quietly and Sarah hid her smile behind a hand while Finn just blushed.

I ran a hand across her fevered head, "Thanks, Grace."

She smiled up at me, "No problemo, Blainey."

Puck burst into laughter, "I'm sorry, I can't help it anymore."

Sarah let out a giggle, "So is everyone feeling better?"

Puck's laughter quieted down and he coughed softly, "Just a little, not really."

"Same," Finn muttered.

"I don't have to throw up anymore," Grace smiled at all of us.

We laughed, "That's great," I helped her sit up.

"What did Mom want?" she asked.

"To ask me if I wanted to stay the night to help Sarah," I said softly.

"Stay," Finn stated.

I looked up at him, "Really?"

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Sarah's probably going to need it."

She smiled, "Plus, it'd be fun."

"Like a sleep over!" Grace yelled before erupting in a coughing fit.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stepped out of Grace's room and was about to walk up the stairs where I was going to sleep in Puck's old bed when I heard an almost inaudible singing come from Sarah and Puck's room.

I quietly made my way to the open door and leaned against the wall to listen. I glanced around the doorway to see Puck kneeling in front of Sarah while softly singing to her stomach. I smiled at the two of them.

Sarah suddenly looked up and a blush rose on her cheeks.

Puck noticed, ending his singing. He glanced up at Sarah before turning around to look at me. A small look of shock crossed his face as his neck and face turned a light red, "Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered.

Sarah ran a hand across his head, "Stop, it's fine."

"I was just about to go to bed when I heard you singing, so I came to see," I told him while walking further into the room.

Puck sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, "Don't tell anyone."

Sarah giggled, "What does it matter?"

Puck shrugged and stayed silent.

"I'm not gonna say it was cute, but...," I searched for the right words, "I kinda liked it."

"Whoa, I know you and Kurt just broke up, but Puck's mine," Sarah grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

I laughed, "That's not what I meant, I meant-"

"I know," Sarah smiled, "I was just kidding."

I nodded, "Well, goodnight."

"Night," Puck nodded as well and leaned back against the pillows.

Sarah smirked at him before smiling at me, "Goodnight, Blaine."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for sort of rambling at the end, I wasn't completely sure how to end it, but did you like it? I know it really wasn't an original idea, but I really missed Blaine and wanted Sarah to interact with him some more. I can't wait for Glee next week! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - So do I, he's one of my favorites :)_

_Dance-sing-live - Thank you! And happy birthday!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

_smilin steph - I know! I hope they get together on the show!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah gripped my arm as I pushed Beth's stroller down the driveway, "I'm really excited for this." I laughed, "It's just trick or treating."**_

_**Halloween!**_


	31. Monster Mash

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck, Grace, Finn, and Burt got sick; meaning Sarah was left alone to take care of them. She snapped under the pressure and called Blaine for help. Blaine helped and reassured a stressed Sarah. He was surprised when the family wasn't mad that he cheated on Kurt. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Monster Mash_

**Puck's Point of View**

"...And then he spilled his cider on me! My dress is destroyed Noah. _Destroyed_! What am I going to wear tonight? Huh? My costume's all icky now. A fairy can't be icky."

I nodded along while I drove Grace home from school. She's been telling me a very detailed explanation of her entire Halloween party since the moment she ran up to me.

"It'll be ok," I interrupted her, "Mom can clean it with-"

"No!" Grace yelled, "Noah, it's sticky and smells like cider, people will laugh at me tonight!"

I sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, then."

"But Noah, you always know what to do," she whined.

"Grace," I groaned, "Stop complaining."

"Ugh," Grace sat back in her seat.

"Did you at least get any candy?" I asked.

"Yup," she smiled.

"Good," I smiled back, "I'll have to do a thorough check of it all."

Grace stuck her tongue out at me in the mirror. I laughed back at her.

My phone rang, making me smile at the ringtone. I grabbed it from the cup holder, "Hello."

"Hi Noah," Shelby greeted, "Happy Halloween."

"Happy Halloween," I replied.

"Are you going trick or treating tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sarah and I are taking Grace out," I told her.

Shelby paused for a second, "Can you take Beth?"

I smiled, "Of course, I can even come pick her up now."

"That'd be great, I'll get her ready, see you soon!" Shelby ended the call.

I tossed the phone onto the passenger seat while switching lanes, "We're going to go pick up a hitch hiker."

"Who?" Grace asked.

I chuckled, "Guess."

I watched her bite her lip as she thought.

"Come on," I prodded, "It's not that hard. I was just talking to her mom..."

"Beth!" Grace smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed open the door while adjusting Beth in my arm, "We're going to have fun tonight, Bethie."

Sarah ran up to us, "Beth! I didn't know you were coming with us," she took my daughter in her arms while kissing her face.

Grace ran passed me, "Mom! Mom! Emergency! We have an emergency! My fairy costume is ruined! Destroyed! Never to be right again!"

"What happened to her?" Sarah asked as she led the way to the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "Some kid spilt his apple cider on her. Trust me, you don't want to hear the story."

Finn looked up from Sammie as we entered the room, "Hey, Beth, are you going trick or treating tonight?"

Beth looked at Sarah who nodded, "Yes," she whispered, "Say yes."

"Yes," Beth smiled at Sarah.

I chuckled and took her back in my arms, "Shelby asked if I'd take the monkey out and I said yes."

Sarah sat on the couch next to Finn, "What are you going to be, Beth?"

"Lion," Beth jumped in my arms.

"What noise does that make?" I asked her.

"Meow," Beth hugged my neck.

We laughed, "No, you have to roar," I told her.

"Roar?" Beth asked.

"Mhmm," I smiled.

"Roar!" she yelled.

I kissed the top of her head, "Exactly."

Finn stood and brought Sammie over to us, "Remember her Beth?"

Beth reached a hand out to try and touch Sammie, "Baby."

"Mhmm, baby," Finn smiled, "Isn't she soft?"

Sarah laughed while rubbing a hand over her stomach, "Weirdo."

I chuckled and sat next to her, "Is he kicking?"

"Yeah," Sarah grabbed Beth's hand, "Here, want to feel something, Bethie?"

Beth watched Sarah set her hand on her side, "Wh' you do?"

Sarah smiled, "Just wait."

We all waited until Beth shrieked and took her hand away, "Eat?"

Sarah laughed, "No, I didn't eat anything bad, that's your brother."

I hugged Beth close, "Isn't it cool?"

Beth glanced between me and Sarah before putting her hand back against Sarah's side. She stared at it with wide, surprised eyes.

Finn caught my eye and smiled before leaving the room. Sarah smiled as well and gently ran her finger down Beth's cheek.

I grabbed her hand, "Love you," I whispered.

Sarah smirked, "Love you too."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed open my bedroom door, "Sarah, are you-"

I stopped and stared at her. She was finishing up dressing Beth in her little lion costume, but that's not why I stopped. Sarah was in her own costume. She had a long, light blue and pink dress on with a tall, pointed hat on top of her curls.

"What are you wearing?" I asked.

Sarah looked up, "What do you mean? It's Halloween, I'm dressing up."

I chuckled and stepped closer, "I didn't expect you to dress up."

She picked up Beth and set her on her hip, "Why?"

My eyes widened, "Um, no reason, just wasn't expecting it."

Sarah raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded slowly, "Really."

She bit her lip before looking at Beth, "Now I definitely know that Daddy has to wear the costume that I got him."

"What?" I turned her to face me, "You got me a costume?"

Sarah laughed, "Yes, and you're wearing it."

"No," I shook my head, "Absolutely not."

"Wearing it," Beth repeated.

"Please," Sarah breathed.

"No," I told her.

"Come on, you don't even know what it is," she grabbed my hand and led me to the closet.

"And I already know I'll hate it," I groaned.

"Bad Daddy," Beth shook her head.

Sarah laughed while pulling out a bag from the crib I set up yesterday, "You're right, Beth, Daddy's being bad."

"Are you going to punish me?" I whispered in her ear.

Sarah gasped and slapped my arm, "Not in front of Beth!"

"Yeah!" Beth yelled.

I laughed, "Sorry, sorry."

"Ok, so look at this," Sarah pulled out a plastic covered outfit from the bag, "You can be my king."

"That would make you my daughter," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, "Forget that fact. I could have gotten you the prince costume and you would have hated that more, now put on the robe and crown and let's get out there."

We stared at each other for a good two minutes before I finally gave in.

"Fine," I groaned while ripping the package from her hands.

As I turned to leave, I heard Sarah whisper to Beth, "High five, we got him."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Be careful and don't do anything stupid!" Ms. Carole called after us.

I turned around and waved at her and a flower dressed Sammie, "Got it!"

"Bye Mom!" Grace yelled as she skipped down the driveway, now dressed as a cowgirl to make up for her 'destroyed' costume.

Sarah continued pushing Beth's stroller while waving behind her, "See ya later!"

I wrapped an arm around her waist, "Ready?"

Sarah giggled, "Yup. You look great, by the way."

I made a face at her, "You're so funny."

She laughed again and stopped, "Come here, my king."

I chuckled and bent down to kiss her, only to get stopped by a tapping on my arm.

"Noah, come on, I want candy," Grace whispered, "Can't you kiss Sarah later?"

I sighed and stepped back, "I guess," I winked at Sarah who blushed in return.

"Great," Grace grabbed my hand, "To the first house!"

I glanced back at Sarah and Beth with a small, apologetic smile as Grace dragged me up the first porch.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pulled out my phone. How could it only be 7:20? I felt like we were out here for hours.

Sarah walked up with a sigh, "I'm done, I can't do it anymore."

"Noah, your turn!" Grace yelled over her shoulder as she ran to the next house.

I kissed Sarah's forehead, "We're just around the corner, I'd guess 15 more minutes, almost done."

She smiled softly and nodded, "I know."

I passed her Beth's stroller, the little girl inside happily eating a bag of M&Ms in silence.

I jogged to catch up to Grace who was waiting at the edge of the walkway for me, "Go," I gently pushed her.

Grace rolled her eyes at me before stepping up to the door, "Trick or treat!"

I turned to look at Sarah and did a double take. Some guys were talking to her and she didn't exactly look comfortable.

"Grace," I whispered, "Hurry."

"Thank you," Grace said after grabbing a Reese Peanut Butter Cup. She spun around and pranced in front of me, "What do you want, Noah?"

I hurriedly went in front of her and made my way to Sarah, "What's going on?"

One of the guys laughed, "So this must be the king that knocked up Daddy's little princess."

"Gross, isn't the king the princess's dad?" the other asked.

"Back off," I stepped in front of Sarah.

"Stop," Sarah put her hand on my arm, "They're jerks."

The first guy smirked, "We're jerks? Come on princess, I think this guy that got you prego's a jerk."

Sarah opened her mouth to retort only to have the second say, "She's not just any princess, she's _Daddy's _Little Princess. Ain't it ironic that she got knocked up in the first place?"

"Well guess what?" Sarah spit, "I don't really have a dad, so joke's on you, _and_ I bet when I got pregnant, that was way more action than the two of you ever got combined."

The guys were speechless at Sarah's remark. The first one looked a little apologetic while the second seemed upset.

"That's what I thought," Sarah stated while spinning around. She grabbed Grace's hand and started pushing Beth's stroller, "Come on girls, we have some more candy to get."

I gave them one last glare before following my girls down the sidewalk. I grabbed Sarah's elbow, "You ok?" I whispered.

She quickly nodded and slipped from my grasp, "Wonderful. Now hurry up, I want to go home."

Her and Grace walked up to the door while I bit my lip knowing she was just hiding whatever she was really feeling behind her shield she thought was needed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed through the front door as I tossed my crown onto the bench. We had made it home a little before quarter to eight, which was good because I was able to take Beth home early without Shelby being upset that she would be up the whole night.

I walked in the living room to see Grace laying on the floor where I left her eating her candy as she talked to Finn, Ms. Carole, and Burt.

Ms. Carole looked up and set a now sleeping Sammie in Burt's arms. She quickly made her way to me and pulled me in the dining room, "Tell me right now what happened out there."

I sighed, "Where is she?"

"So something did happen," Ms. Carole nodded, "Tell me."

"I...some idiots were making fun of her for being pregnant," I muttered.

Ms. Carole gasped, "I knew it," she whispered, "As much as I support her trying to act like a normal teenager, I knew she shouldn't have gone out there."

I ran a hand over my face, "I'll take care of it, where is she?"

"Upstairs," Ms. Carole pursed her lips. Just as I was walking away, she called me back, "Noah."

I turned, "Yeah?"

She took a step closer, "This isn't your fault."

I just gave her a small nod before leaving. I knew that was a lie. Just something she felt like she should tell me so I wouldn't get too mad or upset.

I glanced in the bathroom, our room, and the nursery to find Sarah nowhere. I was about to go back in the living room to ask where she was, when I heard a soft sob come from upstairs.

I quickly ran up there, "Sars! Sarah, where are you?"

The reply I got was a loud sob coming from the bathroom.

I went and turned the knob, only to find it locked, "Come on, Sarah, open up. It's just me."

"Leave me alone," Sarah cried.

"No, I can't do that," I told her, "Open the door."

"No."

I sighed and leaned against the door, "I'm not leaving."

"I want to be alone," Sarah's voice was now closer to the door than before.

"I know that's a lie," I stated.

Sarah cried quietly.

I bit my lip and hit my head against the door.

"I love you," I whispered eventually.

The door cracked open and Sarah stepped out; burying her head in my chest, but not before I could see her swollen face and red eyes. I held her tightly as she cried. The strength of her sobs almost scared me.

I slowly lowered us to the ground, "Shh, it's alright."

She just cried harder. I leaned my head against the top of her's in a small attempt to get her to calm down.

Eventually, Sarah's sobs quieted down and she was reduced to just tears coming down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my thumb, "What happened?"

"Do you think my dad would be disappointed in me?" she asked quietly.

I hugged her close, "No."

Sarah hid her face in my neck, "Do you know how bad it hurt to have those guys calling me 'Daddy's Little Princess'? I just wanted to die right there."

"No, don't say that," I pulled her back to look in her eyes, "I know it hurt. When some people found out at college that I got you pregnant, they kept taunting me, saying how I must be a piece of crap for doing that to you, and I wanted to disappear, but you know what I thought about? You and Nate and Beth and the others. How I can't leave you for any reason. It doesn't matter what people think. Sure it took a call from Mr. Schue to get that in my head, but I finally realized that."

"You talked to Mr. Schue?" Sarah asked softly, "How come you didn't talk to me?"

I sighed, "Because I didn't want you to get upset."

Sarah stared at me for a minute before kissing me, "Thank you."

"Of course," I breathed against her lips.

"But from now on," she leaned her forehead against mine, "We tell each other everything that happens. I don't care if we'll get upset or angry because of it. I would have wanted to know if you were being made fun of because of me."

I shook my head, "No, you wouldn't have wanted to know the things people have said."

She pursed her lips, "It's nasty stuff, isn't it?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah."

Sarah sighed and wiggled back out of my grasp, "People are terrible."

"Yup," I breathed.

Sarah looked up and gave a small smile, "You're not terrible."

I chuckled, "Thanks."

"Weird. Slightly disgusting. Annoying," Sarah laughed and crawled closer to me, "Strong. Handsome. Wonderful. My hero," she kissed me like earlier, only now it wasn't out of pity or sympathy, it was out of everything that was Sarah.

I fell back with her kneeling over me as I kissed her harder. I traced my hands down the sides of her costume before tightly gripping her waist.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I was already shirtless and halfway out of my pants when I started unzipping Sarah's dress.

"No," she pulled back.

My eyes widened, "What?"

She blushed, "I don't want you seeing me without clothes on."

I sat up, "Are you serious?"

"Don't get mad," Sarah glared.

I shook my head, "I'm not mad, just a little surprised."

She sighed while climbing off of me, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, come on," I gently grabbed her face, "What is it? Is this about what those jerks said?"

Sarah shrugged.

"You're not ugly," I whispered.

She bit her lip and looked in my eyes, "I have stretch marks now."

I nodded, "I know."

Sarah's jaw dropped and she hit my arm, "What? How?"

I smirked, "When you sleep your shirt gets all messed up, so I decide to get a better look at Nathan. Plus, I could have just guessed. You have two full months left of being pregnant, stretch marks were going to show up sooner or later. Call Quinn, I bet she knows what to do."

Sarah nodded and carefully stood, "Yeah, I'll call her now."

"You can't just leave me here!" I yelled after her.

Sarah laughed, "Put your pants on Puckerman," she called over her shoulder while walking down the stairs, "Moment's over."

I laughed quietly while standing up and tugging on my shirt. She was something else.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I kept getting distracted with everything. I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your opinions!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - It's so much fun!_

_Dance-sing-live - Blaine's one of my favorites too :)_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_smilin steph - Lol, that might be a little harsh, but I know what you mean._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I gasped in surprise, "What is this?" "A baby shower!" Grace smiled.**_

_**A little party!**_


	32. Not Alone

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah took Grace and Beth trick or treating. They had fun until some guys made fun of Sarah for being pregnant. Puck told her to just forget about them and tried to make her feel better. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Not Alone_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Mom led me up to the restaurant, "Hurry up, we don't want to be late."

I groaned, "I don't understand why it matters if we're late or not, we don't even have reservations."

Mom sighed, "Fine, whatever you want, we can walk."

I laughed, "Thank you."

Mom held open the door for me, "I almost forgot you were pregnant."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that was a lie.

Mom pushed ahead of me and said something to the hostess who nodded and led us to the back.

"Mom, where are we going?" I whispered.

She turned and shrugged.

The hostess pushed open a door, "Here you are."

I walked in despite being confused.

"Surprise!"

I gasped in surprise, "What is this?"

"A baby shower!" Grace smiled.

I looked around at everyone in the room. Besides Mom and Grace, there was Marley, Brittany, Unique, Tina, Sugar, and Ms. Pillsbury. Shelby was also there holding a sleeping Sammie. I jumped with a smile on my face at the next people I saw. Santana was standing next to Quinn and the two of them were talking to Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes looked like they were excited to see each other.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled while running over to Quinn and wrapping her in a hug.

"I came for your party!" she hugged me back.

"Hey, come here girl," Mercedes tapped my back.

I turned to hug her as well, "I missed you so much."

"And I missed you too," she said in my ear.

"Get over here," Kurt pulled me away from his friend to hug me himself.

I laughed into his chest, "Thanks, I know this had to have been your idea."

"Actually, no," Kurt stepped back, "This wasn't my idea."

"It was mine," Rachel spoke up.

I looked up at her, "Really?"

She slowly walked closer to me, "I had originally planned on throwing one anyways. Our fight wasn't going to stop me. I still care about you, Noah too, and I want you to be happy and well prepared for your future."

I reached my hands out, "Thanks."

She laughed while hugging me tightly, "No problem."

"Everyone gets a hug except Santana, what a coincidence," Santana said.

I laughed and reached an arm out, "Get over here."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, alright, quiet down, let me announce the winner," Shelby laughed.

Everyone had just guessed how big my stomach was in toilet paper squares and Shelby was trying to control the situation.

I smiled while looking at my favorite people in the world, but I was able to notice who was and wasn't talking. Rachel seemed to be trying her hardest to not talk to Mom. Santana and Brittany would occasionally glance at each other, but would then drag someone with them off to the bathroom and come back with red eyes and fresh mascara.

"And...," Shelby said for drama, "Quinn wins!"

Quinn stood and bowed with a laugh, "Thank you, thank you."

"Quinn wins, that rhymes!" Grace smiled. She'd been hanging around Quinn probably the most this past hour.

"No fair, she's been pregnant," Santana scoffed, "Who was the next closest?"

Shelby looked down at her paper and laughed, "Carole and then me."

"All people that have been pregnant," Kurt sat in his seat in defeat, "And I will never get that chance."

Brittany hugged him, "You'll have babies someday, Kurt, I bet you'll find a way."

"Ok, everyone sit down so we can give Sarah her gifts," Mom gently pushed me into a chair.

"Isn't Puck supposed to be here?" I asked.

Mom shook her head, "He doesn't have to be, he'll see everything at home."

"Ok," I glanced at the pile of presents to my side and pulled a box from the side.

"That one's from me," Sugar spoke up.

I smiled at her before tearing off the light blue wrapping paper. I slid off the lid to see a bunch of little outfits wrapped in tissue paper, "Thank you! They're adorable."

"I know," Sugar smirked at Marley.

Marley just rolled her eyes, "Sarah, open mine, it's the green bag."

I grabbed it with a nod. I pulled out all the paper to see a large teddy bear. I smiled at her, "Thanks, he'll love it. It's so cute."

Nobody else said which gift to grab, so I picked up a heavy rectangle. I tore off the paper to see the back of a book. I flipped it over and gasped at the title. _A Teen Mom's Guide to Giving Birth: Everything She Needs To Know Before Having a Baby. _It sort of freaked me out.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asked.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and nodded, "Yeah, of course, thanks."

"Amazing," Brittany smiled, "I thought since you've never had a baby, you'd want some tips and stuff. There's pictures too. I looked at them so if anything's confusing, I can clear it all up."

I gave her a small smile, "That's...great."

Mom quickly grabbed the book from my hands and pushed a bigger box towards me, "I'll take that. Open this one, it's from me and Burt."

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything," I smiled up at her.

She kissed the top of my head, "It's my daughter's first baby shower, I had to get her something."

That gave a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it as I opened the box. I gasped again, only this time out of surprise.

Mom and Burt had gotten me and Puck a carseat that could turn into a regular baby carrier. It was a light grey with baby blue polka dots scattered across and was absolutely perfect. I even teared up a little.

I hugged Mom tightly, "Thank you so much," I whispered.

"It's no problem," she whispered back.

I gave her one last squeeze before pulling back and wiping under my eyes, "Ok."

"Beth and I got you the one that's on the ground," Shelby pointed out.

I stood to open the box. My jaw dropped at the collapsable stroller, "Shelby," I breathed.

She walked over and gave me a tight hug, "Do you like it?"

I numbly nodded, "Of course."

All the gifts and how everyone came back into town; it was too much and I started crying. Shelby and Mom started trying to calm me down as everyone else began loudly talking about their opinions on what was happening. I ignored them as happiness poured out of me. I honestly wasn't expecting any of this...and it was wonderful.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself before leaving the upstairs bathroom and going through my drawers. Ever since Sarah and I took all our clothes from the closet in her room, I've started using my upstairs storage space again.

The phone rang before I could slip into my pants. I groaned and grabbed it off the wall, "Hello?"

"Puck, it's Burt, tell Finn I'll be late because I got held up at work," Burt greeted.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, but I ignored it, "Um, ok."

"Ok, thanks, have fun today," and Burt was gone.

I stared at the phone, I was going to be home alone, how much fun could I possibly have?

I heard the front door open, making me jump, which resulted in my towel falling off. I swore while desperately grabbing at it.

Suddenly footsteps were on the stairs and a blonde head popped up, "Dude, you up-Puckerman!"

I fell to the ground while looking up to see Sam staring intently at his feet, "The _hell_ are you doing?" I yelled.

Sam blushed, "I came up here to get you. What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the shower," I hissed.

"Oh, that's cool," Sam nodded, "So, we all planned on-"

"Get out!" I yelled louder than last time, "Give me five minutes and I'll talk to you then!"

"Yeah, of course," Sam mumbled while going back down the stairs, "I'll just be in the living-"

"Sam!"

"I'm going, I'm going."

I rolled my eyes as I started to dry off. The idiot.

After throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, I went in the living room where Sam was waiting with Finn and Jake. I glared at them as they started snickering.

"If I would have walked in on one of you, I would have at least had the decency to leave," I scoffed while plopping in the lazy boy.

Sam blushed, prompting my own smirk.

"Come on," Finn stood, "You have to change into better clothes, we have to get going."

I raised my eyebrows, "What do you mean? Does this have to do with Burt calling and saying he would be late along with telling me to have a fun day?"

"Crap," Finn muttered, "He had the gift."

"What gift?" I asked.

"Dude, shut up," Jake tossed a pillow at Finn.

"What's going on?" I gave each of them a stare.

"Just follow me," Finn grunted while grabbing my shirt collar and dragging me upstairs.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

Finn pushed me towards my bed before he went through my closet, grabbing out a polo and jeans, "You have to look good for your own dad shower."

"Dad shower? What in the world is that?" I asked as Finn tossed the clothes at me.

Finn smiled, "It was my idea."

I smirked, "Of course it was because it sounds stupid. There's no such thing as a 'dad shower.'"

Finn looked insulted, "Hey, at least I'm giving you a party. I know what it's like for everyone to be all worried about the mom when you did just as much work, if it wasn't for you, there would be no baby."

"Alright, look at me," I stood so we were eye level, "You don't know what it's like because you never got a girl pregnant, moron."

"I thought I did-"

"Which is nothing! I got the girl pregnant both times! Not you-thank God not you this time-meaning you don't know what it's like."

"Listen," Finn put his hands on my shoulders, but I shook them off and he sighed, "Puck, I'm sorry, you're right, I don't know what it's like, but I do know that you've been feeling like crap for seven months because of it and you need to forget it. What's done is done. I'm sorry, I was at the top of that list of people giving you hell over getting Sarah pregnant. So can you please just accept this little party? The girls and Kurt are throwing Sarah a baby shower to celebrate her, don't you want one?"

"Fine," I groaned and bent down to pick up my clothes, "I'll go to this 'party' that you're throwing in my 'honor' for getting your sister pregnant."

Finn rolled his eyes, "First of all, stop with the quotation marks, I'm not completely sure what they mean and they're annoying. Second, trust me when I say that this party is _not_ in your _honor, _it's because we all know you can take a day off."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I glanced around Breadsticks, this is where their party was being held?

Sam led the way to the back of the restaurant, "Hurry up, because of your little girl moment at your house, we're fifteen minutes late."

I glared at Finn while shoving him against the wall.

"Ow," Finn muttered.

"Suck it up," Jake breathed while walking past us.

I laughed and followed him into a back room.

Everyone jumped up, "Surprise!"

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

Mr. Schue came over and pulled me in a quick hug, "You alright?" he asked in my ear.

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

He patted my back and stepped back only to be replaced with Artie who shook my hand, "Congrats."

I smirked, "Thanks, man."

I glanced around the room and wasn't really surprised at the lack of people. Of course Finn, Sam, and Jake were there and Mr. Schue and Artie, but Joe, Mike, and Blaine too. It was just the usual, nothing big, not that I was expecting it.

A waitress walked in, "Did you all want your dinner now?"

"That'd be great," Blaine nodded.

Finn pushed me towards the long table and into the seat at the head, "Here you are."

I looked at everyone, "So what exactly is this? An intervention?"

Mike laughed, "No, Finn wanted to throw you a shower since Sarah was getting one."

"Yeah," I nodded, "And I don't know what it is."

"Well, here," Mr. Schue stood from the table and went to the corner where I noticed for the first time were some gifts. He picked up a large box and set it next to me, "This is from me and Ms. Pillsbury."

"Oh," I stared at the box and slowly shook my head, "No, I can't."

"Don't give up a present," Jake whispered, "Open it."

I rolled my eyes at him, "What a little brother kind of thing to say."

"Shut up," Jake shoved my arm.

"Come on, dude, just open the present, you're not making this any fun," Finn said.

I sighed, "Fine." I slipped my fingers under the paper and tore it off. I watched the paper fall to the ground before looking at what I had opened. I felt my jaw go slack, but was able to recover. "This is too much," I muttered.

Mr. Schue shook his head, "No, it's not."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the jogger stroller, "I can't accept this."

"Noah, look at me," Mr. Schue said. I looked up and he knelt down so we were level, "You're taking this stroller. I don't care what you say. If I have to force it into Finn's car, I will. You deserve it. You and Sarah both need to know that you're not alone in this and everyone here and everyone with Sarah are willing to help. You got that?" he put his hand out.

I nodded, "Yeah," I shook his hand.

"Good," he stood while clapping me on the shoulder, "Did you guys make sure to order the lasagna? I'm starving."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stood in the door way of the nursery staring at the room. Jake had helped me set up the changing table (from Burt and Ms. Carole) and the baby closet (from Blaine) before leaving. He really wasn't that bad. I thought his tiny guitar for Nathan was kinda cool for baby stuff.

I jumped when arms wrapped around my waist, "I love you."

I looked behind me to see Sarah burying her face in my shirt, "Hey," I chuckled, "What's up?"

She shrugged with a sigh while stepping around me and looking around, "What's all this?"

I smirked and tugged her back against me, "Finn threw me a dad shower today."

Sarah laughed, "Really? What's that?"

I shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I got some pretty good gifts."

"Like what?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"I got one of the strollers that I can go jogging with. I know we can't use it for a while, but it's sorta cool," I told her.

"That is cool," Sarah nodded, "I got a very disgustingly detailed book on teens giving birth."

"Gross," I muttered.

"Yeah, but, I got some other stuff too," she smiled, "Like a diaper genie, a butt load of clothes, a car seat, a basinet, and a whole bunch of other stuff."

I nodded, "That's a lot."

"We're not alone, are we?" Sarah wrapped her arms around me.

"No," I kissed the top of her head, "We are most definitely not alone."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked it even though it was just pretty much a filler chapter. Oh my gosh, I loved the last episode! I can't wait for you all to read it with Sarah in it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Thanks!_

_Dance-sing-live - Happy birthday! I love Beth too, she's so cute._

_Tyra - Thanks a ton!_

_smilin steph - I'm really glad you're enjoying this._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Finn, you can't do this to me!" "I'm sorry, Sars, it's not my fault that-" "Not your fault! You came up with the stupid idea!"**_

_**A lot of Finn and Sarah next chapter as Sarah figures out what she can do for the musical.**_


	33. Grease

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Rachel threw a baby shower for Sarah while Finn threw Puck a dad shower. Mr. Schue made sure that Puck understands that him and Sarah aren't alone. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Grease_

**Finn's Point of View**

I quickly jumped out of the car and ran in the front door.

"Finn Christopher Hudson!" Sarah screamed out her car window as she drove up the driveway.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it.

"What's going on?" Puck walked over with a sleeping Sammie in his arms and a burp rag covered in spit up on his shoulder.

I would have laughed if I wasn't so scared of Sarah, "She's not happy with me. Besides that, what are you doing?"

"Practicing," Puck groaned.

"For what?" I asked.

He sighed, "Being a dad. Now tell me, what did you do?"

"Finn!" Sarah pounded against the door, "I'm going to kill you!"

Puck raised his eyebrows and stepped forward, "Let her in."

I scoffed, "No way."

Puck shoved me away. The only reason I didn't fight back was because of my sister in his arms. He swung open the door only for no one to be there.

"Creepy," he whispered and looked around outside.

I grabbed the back of his shirt and tugged him back inside, "If Mom catches you with Sammie outside, she'll kill you."

Puck chuckled, "Then I won't be the only one dying today."

I rolled my eyes, "Hilarious."

"Finn!"

I jumped before cowering behind Puck.

Sarah marched from the back door, "I hate you. I hope you know that."

"What is going on?" Puck asked.

"Him," Sarah shakily pointed a finger at me, "I hate him."

"Sarah, come on," Puck reached forward, "You don't hate him."

"What's my favorite musical?" Sarah asked him, "What is it?"

"Grease," Puck automatically answered, "Why?"

"He made that the school musical! Finn made my favorite musical the school play and I can't even participate!" Sarah cried, "Finn, you can't do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Sars, it's not my fault that-" I started.

Anger flashed across Sarah's face as she lunged forward. Puck jumped to the side, shaking Sammie prompting her to wake up and scream. Sarah started hitting me as hard as she could.

"Not your fault! You came up with the stupid idea!" Sarah yelled.

Mom ran into the room, "What's going on?"

"Finn ruined my life!" Sarah screamed.

Mom took the crying Sammie from Puck along with the burp rag, "Help him."

Puck grabbed Sarah around the waist and lifted her away from me, "Stop, Sars, stop. He didn't ruin your life."

"Sarah. Sarah, calm down," Mom said above Sammie and Sarah's screams.

"Mom, he made the school musical Grease and I can't participate," Sarah struggled against Puck's hold.

Mom took a deep breath and glanced at me before looking back to Sarah, "I'm sorry, honey," she left the room and we could hear her start warming up another bottle.

Puck kissed the top of Sarah's head, "Calm down," he whispered.

Sarah broke away from his arms. She glared at me before angrily leaving the room.

"Hey, I'll try-"

I cut Puck off, "No, just leave her. I don't care."

He nodded, "Alright. I know you're totally lying, but alright."

I rolled my eyes, "Just go."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I hesitantly opened the door to my room, "Sarah."

"It hurts," she breathed.

"Hey, come on," I crawled on the bed over to her and pulled her on my lap, "Forget about Finn. He doesn't matter."

"I would be an amazing Sandy," Sarah whispered.

"Yeah you would," I smirked.

"And we could have found you a Danny wig," Sarah laughed.

I hugged her tightly, "I wouldn't have been in the play though."

"So? It would have been fun," she laid down so her head was on my thigh as she looked up at me.

I played with the ends of her hair, "I'm sorry you can't be in the play."

"Oh, I could probably still be in it, but I don't really want to. There aren't any pregnant girls in Grease," Sarah sighed, "But if there were, I'd totally get the part."

I smiled, "Yeah and you'd be amazing at it."

She sat up, "I memorized all the music to the movie in one weekend. Grandma took me to see the play once and it was amazing. That was when I started preparing for the role of Sandy. Aiden and Liz thought I was crazy, but I ignored them and kept at it. I was Rachel Berry."

I watched as tears started falling down her cheeks. I pulled her back against me, "Hey, I am so sorry. This is all my fault."

Sarah sobbed, "It's not anyone's fault, it just sucks because I've wanted this for so long and I can't...I can't have it."

I tightened my hold on her, "I am so sorry," I whispered.

Sarah cried a little longer before quieting down. She started whispering something and it took me a second to realize it as one of the songs from Grease.

_You better shape up,_

_'cause I need a man_

_and my heart is set on you._

_You better shape up;_

_you better understand_

_to my heart I must be true._

I took a breath knowing what'd she'd expect of me.

_Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do._

Sarah laughed and looked up at me with a smile before we both sang the chorus.

_You're the one that I want._

_(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey._

_The one that I want._

_(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey._

_The one that I want_

_(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo_

_The one I need._

_Oh, yes indeed._

I laughed with Sarah as she kissed me while pushing us back against the pillows.

"I love you," she breathed against my lips.

"I know," I smirked.

"Told you I knew the song," Sarah sat up on my chest.

I nodded, "I never doubted you."

"I think I know how I can still be part of the play," Sarah's eyes widened.

"Set design?" I suggested.

She shook her head, "No, better."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I slowly walked up the stairs of the auditorium towards Finn, Mike, Mercedes, and Artie. This pregnant thing was getting a little old. I was going to be stuck on one floor for the next two months.

Mercedes waved at me when I got closer, "Hey girl. What are you doing up here?"

"I came to talk to Finn," I told her with a glance to my brother.

Finn's eyes widened, "I don't think that's a good idea."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Finn bit his lip and stood, "Fine."

We walked over a couple rows before I sat down.

"Is this a big conversation or something?" Finn asked, "Why are you sitting down?"

"My feet are tired," I answered.

"Alright," Finn sat next to me, "What's up?"

"I want to help direct the play."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

I stared at her, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want to help direct the play," Sarah repeated.

I glanced behind me at Mike, Mercedes, and Artie, "I don't know Sars, there's already so many people working on it."

"Come on, please, Finn," Sarah begged, "I know this musical like the back of my hand and you know it."

I sighed. She was right.

"And," Sarah continued, "I would work my butt off on it. If I was in it, it'd be perfect because hello, look at me. So if I'm going to direct it, I'd make it just as perfect."

I rolled my eyes, "I hope your kid isn't as big as your ego cause then he'd be a giant."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sarah smirked, "But please, let me co-direct."

I groaned and put my head in my hands, "Sarah."

"Finn," Sarah mocked.

I looked up at her, "You want to help direct, fine."

"Yes!" Sarah wrapped her arms around me, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much Finn!"

I smirked, "I know."

"So tell me, what changed your mind?" Sarah asked.

I stood with a grin on my face, "Puck text me saying you had something to say to me before auditions, so I kinda figured you'd want to help. I've been thinking about it the whole time and when you started begging, that made me decide what to do."

Sarah grabbed my hand and helped herself up, "Even though I'm going to kill Puck for sort of spoiling my surprise, I'm glad you said yes."

I led her over to the others, "Guys, meet our new co-director."

"Finn," Artie said quietly.

Sarah rolled her eyes and sat next to Mike, "Deal with it Artie. You're just directing because you can't walk which is kinda like my situation."

I smacked the back of her head lightly, "Quit it," I sat back in my seat, "Artie, Sarah knows how this musical as well, if not better, as Kurt and Wicked; she'll do a good job."

"Alright, just making sure," Artie bent forward and gave a small glare to Sarah before glancing back at me, "But remember, last in, first out."

"Shut up," I chuckled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Marley and Wade danced around on stage and it was awesome. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mercedes and Mike agreed as well. Sarah, on the other hand, was watching with a blank stare on her face.

As Marley and Wade left the stage Sarah angrily hit her hand against the table, "That should be me."

Mike put a hand on her shoulder, "That is you. Sarah, you're an amazing singer and dancer; I can guarantee if you were trying out, that'd be what you would have done, only better."

Sarah gave a small smile, "Thanks, that's sweet of you."

"Girl, I can't wait until you're back on stage where you belong," Mercedes said.

Sarah laughed, "I hope I get back someday."

"Sectionals," Artie stated, "And that's a fact. Can you say 'solo'?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, don't get your hopes down, Sars, you'll be back. So what Marley's probably going to get the part and she looks/acts a lot like you? She's not going to steal your place in glee."

Sarah's eyes widened before she quickly stood up, "Um, Mercedes, can you come to the bathroom with me?"

Mercedes shot me a glare as she nodded, "Of course."

After they walked away, I looked at the guys, "Did I say something wrong?"

Artie and Mike smacked the back of my head.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah squirmed around in her seat, "I am really excited to see Jake audition."

"What's he like?" Mercedes asked, "Is he uncle material?"

"He's not bad," I butt in, "He's a lot like Puck."

"He's pretty funny," Mike added in.

"I wonder who he'll try out for, though," Artie sighed.

Sarah raised her eyebrows, "There's a 99% chance we're casting a black male as Rizzo, a brunette for Sandy, and a redhead for Danny; and you're wondering where we're going to put a half black guy."

I looked up to see Jake and a blonde girl walk on stage.

Sarah's eyes widened, "He wouldn't."

"What?" Mike whispered.

"I'm Kitty and this is Jake and we're auditioning for Sandy and Danny," the blonde smiled widely at us.

They walked to their places before beginning the song. All I can say is that it's obvious why Kitty's a Cheerio and that Jake must have gotten his dancing skills from his mom because I've never seen Puck do anything like that.

We clapped for them when they were done and all looked at each other. They were the last for the day.

"I vote Jake for Danny and Marley for Sandy, done, let's go," Sarah stood.

I reached over and tugged her down by her shirt, "We are not done."

"Does this have anything to do with you thinking Jake and Marley belong together?" Artie asked.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No."

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Sarah groaned, "Ok, yes, but they're made for each other."

"That is no way to pick your cast," Artie told us, "And for that reason, I think we should go with Kitty and Ryder, their the best option, safe, but the best."

"Hey, Jake and Marley are so much better," Sarah fought.

"I think otherwise," Artie retorted.

"Sometimes safe is dull and which means risky is better," Sarah said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "You guys-"

"Says the girl who took the risk and got pregnant," Artie interrupted.

"Hey! You leave Puck and Nate out of this!" Sarah yelled.

My phone buzzed as I groaned. I pulled it from my pocket and glanced at the screen.

_I've got sars you get artie. Let's drug them so they'll shut up and we can make this decision ourself ~ Mike_

I chuckled and he looked up smiling. I showed Mercedes my phone who nodded with a laugh. All the while Sarah and Artie continued their fight across the table. This was going to last forever.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I stood next to Finn as we watched everyone walk up to receive their roles for Grease. Sure I wasn't completely happy about the end product, but it'll still be great. Plus I was super excited to see Kitty's reaction.

Speaking of the cat, Kitty walked up and looked at the list and screamed. I laughed as she went off on being Patty Simcox. The girl deserved it.

I tuned in when she started yelling at Marley, "Hey," I stepped in, "Shut up."

Kitty raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," I stated, "Shut. Up."

Kitty scoffed and crossed her arms, "I don't think you know who I am."

"I think I do," I said, "You're the bitch who wasn't nearly good enough to play Sandy in my play, so now you're yelling at the girl who did. You're pretty much the stereotypical cheerleader with a crush on the football player, yet somehow you managed to date then get dumped by the bad boy. By the way, three nipples? Nice excuse."

"Ugh, you are unbelievable, fatso, go dump the kid already," Kitty spun on her heel and marched away.

Tears sprung to my eyes and I angrily wiped them, "Hate her," I muttered.

Sam came over and pulled me against his chest, "Hey, come on, not here, I'll take you home."

I nodded, "Thanks."

As Sam led me to the parking lot, I could hear Sue walk up and look at the list. That probably was going to be just as dramatic as was Kitty and I just did.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sam's Point of View**

Sarah cried quietly as I drove her home. I didn't know what to do besides hold her hand tightly and bring her to her boyfriend.

I pulled up in the driveway, "We're here."

Sarah choked in a breath, "Thank you."

I smiled, "It's no problem."

She opened the door, "Wanna come in? I know Puck's kinda missed seeing you everyday even if he doesn't say it."

I nodded, "Sure."

Sarah led the way into her house and to her room. She pushed open the door to see Puck strumming softly on his guitar on the bed.

He looked up, "Hey."

Sarah slid on his lap, "Baby, I needed you today."

I awkwardly watched while leaning against the door.

"Really?" Puck asked.

"Mhmm," Sarah whispered, "I'll tell you in a minute, but first I have to go to the bathroom," she hopped off and went past me to her destination.

"What happened?" Puck asked harshly.

I chuckled while walking further into the room and taking a seat at the desk, "Sars got in a little fight."

Puck groaned, "What'd she do?"

"She, actually, was just standing up for Marley. Kitty, on the other hand, called her a fatso and told her that she should just dump the kid already. Sarah was pretty shook up so I offered to drive her home," I explained.

Puck's hands curled into fists, "Jake told me that girl was no good, I should have warned Sarah."

I shook my head, "I have a feeling Sarah would have stood up for Marley no matter who she was against."

He nodded, "I know," he grumbled while staring at the ground.

I rolled the chair forward and gently hit his shoulder, "She's strong. I know she's probably upset now, but you've helped her enough that she'll get past this."

Puck looked up with a smirk, "Thanks."

I patted his shoulder one more time before standing up, "I'm gonna go, I have a feeling Sarah's going to need you right now and I don't want to get in the way."

Puck laughed, "Thanks, you're probably right."

I nodded, "See you later."

"Yeah," he said. Just as I was about to leave, he called after me, "Text me some more some time, I sorta miss you, you little punk."

I chuckled and waved a hand, "Will do, man."

I passed the bathroom door and was suddenly attacked, "Hey!" I yelled.

Sarah giggled, "Thanks for everything, you're the best."

I smiled while untangling myself from her, "You're welcome."

She placed a soft kiss on my cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, "You can count on that."

Sarah laughed while walking back into her room. I smiled and went out to my car. That family was going to end up alright.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like all the different POVs? It was just something different I wanted to try. Sorry for the wait, I've actually had this written for a while but wanted to wait to see what would be next. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_Dance-sing-live - Unique kinda annoys me to, but I liked/felt bad for him last episode. I hope you like the part Sarah got!_

_Tyra - I'm glad you liked it!_

_smilin steph - Well, enjoy more!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My heart broke, "Jake," I whispered. He shrugged off my hand that I had put on his arm, "I'm fine. Come on, we have a musical to finish." I bit my lip while watching him walk away, could this night be filled with any more drama?**_

_**Sarah gets on all the craziness that happened back stage!**_


	34. Stand Up for the Innocent

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Finn made the school musical Grease which angered Sarah because she wanted to play Sandy. Instead, Sarah jumped on as the co-director. Kitty added Sarah as her list of people to make fun of. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Stand Up for the Innocent_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I tied the last ribbon around the end of Grace's French braid, "There you go, girlie, all done."

She spun around on her bed, "Thanks Sarah. Do you really think my hair will look cool in the morning?"

I smiled, "Of course."

"Awesome," Grace gave me a quick hug and jumped down from the bed, "What's next on our slumber party to do list?"

I laughed, "Um...pillow fight?"

Grace let out a small giggle before lunging on the bed and grabbing her full body pillow. She quickly smacked me with it.

"Hey!" I yelled with a smile while grabbing another one of her pillows and hitting her back, "That wasn't nice."

We fell into a fit of laughter while tossing pillows at each other.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open, "Sarah," Mom stuck her head in.

I looked up half way to hitting Grace across the head, "Yeah?"

"You have a guest," Mom told me.

"What?" I sat up and pushed Grace away from me, "Back off," I muttered.

Mom motioned me to come closer, which I did, "She doesn't look ok," Mom said softly.

"Who?" I asked.

Mom grabbed my elbow and led me to the living room. I halted to a stop at the sight of Marley standing awkwardly at the edge of the carpet shuffling while looking down at her feet. Finn and Puck were staring at her like she was an alien.

I padded over to her as fast as I could, "What are you doing here? I thought Kitty was throwing a Grease slumber party?"

"And you weren't invited?" Finn butt in.

"You know that cat has it out for her," Puck told him.

I shot them a glare, "Shut up," I muttered.

Marley gave a small, nervous glance at my brother and boyfriend, "Can we talk about this somewhere private?"

"Sure," I nodded, "We can go in my room."

"It's down the hall," Mom pointed for Marley.

Once Marley was gone, I picked up a pillow and tossed it at Puck, "I'll deal with you two later, but right now you go tell Grace I'm busy and that I'll make it up to her. Then, you will spend the rest of the night with her doing whatever she wants, starting with a pillow fight. She was winning, so I'd prefer if that's what you continued."

"What?"

"Sarah!"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up and get going."

I marched away down the hallway, but not before I could hear Finn whisper, "Do you think we really have to?"

I opened my door to see Marley sitting on my bed wiping her eyes.

"Oh, Marley," I breathed and rushed forward to wrap my arms around her, "What happened?"

"Kitty," she shook her head, "I can't believe her. She sang that stupid Sandra Dee song about me after she tried to help me."

"Help you?" I sat back, "How'd she try to help you?"

"I'm getting-No, I can't tell you," Marley shook her head.

I scoffed, "Marley, you came to my house at 7:30 on a Friday night because Kitty made you upset. You also came to my house a couple weeks ago because you were scared about Jake liking you."

Marley gave a small smile before it quickly faded, "I'm gaining weight so Kitty convinced me to start throwing up."

My hand had a mind of it's own as it jerked towards my throat, "And did you?" I whispered.

Marley bit her lip, "I'm sorry," she broke into a fit of sobs.

"Hey, hey, no, it's ok," I pulled her back against me as much as possible with the baby, "Don't, everything's going to be ok," I said into her hair.

Marley cried for a little longer before scooting away, "You're a good friend, Sarah Hudson."

I smiled, "Thanks."

She ran her finger under her eyes to wipe away any stray tears while sliding off the mattress, "Sorry I interrupted your night, I'll be on my way."

"Wait," I reached forward and grabbed her hand, turning her around, "Why don't you stay? Grace and I were having our own slumber party, wanna join? She's only 11, but she's pretty funny, nice, and sweet."

Marley smiled softly, "Sounds fun."

"Great," I slid off the bed and led the way to the kitchen, "I am starved."

Grace was perched on the counter eating a bowl of ice cream, "Hey Sars. Are you Marley?"

Marley nodded, "That's right. You must be Grace."

"In the flesh," she smiled.

I glanced around, "Where's your brother?" I asked slowly.

Grace swallowed her spoonful of mint chocolate chip, "Jake came over. They're all upstairs."

"Jake?" Marley whispered and glanced at me, "As in Jake Puckerman?"

"Duh," Grace rolled her eyes, "That _is_ our last name."

"Grace," I scolded.

Marley looked over herself, "Sarah, I'm in my pajamas, I can't let Jake-"

"You can't let Jake what?"

We turned around to see Jake leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his face.

"Oh," Marley quickly covered herself up.

"Hey, don't," Jake reached forward and unwrapped her arms.

"Whoa, dude, no sex in the kitchen," Puck said while walking in, "Hey baby," he kissed my forehead.

I laughed, "What's going on?"

"We're having a party, you girls in?" Finn asked as he leaned against the counter next to Grace.

"You're going to play Mario Kart, aren't you?" Grace smirked.

"So?" Finn shot back.

"I'm in," I smiled up at Puck.

"What about you?" Jake gently touched Marley's hair.

She bit her lip before nodding with a tiny grin, "Sure, I'm in."

"Yes," Jake whispered while discreetly pumping his fist at his side.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Cheater! You're cheating!" Marley screamed at Jake.

He laughed and pointed at the screen, "No way, the cheater is totally Noah."

Puck chuckled, "It's not my fault you two suck."

"Suck's not a nice word," Grace sang from where she was sitting on Finn's lap as he played.

"Hey, shh," Finn muttered while playing, "You're gonna mess me up."

Grace rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

I laughed softly while leaning against Puck's arm and watching the game on the tv.

The game ended, having the screen go blank.

Finn turned it off and leaned back on his hands, "What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock and smirked, "11:47."

Puck kissed the top of my head, "I'm guessing we should probably get to bed."

"Wanna share a bed?" Jake whispered to Marley.

She blushed and gave a small smile, "No thanks."

"Come on," he continued, "I promise that-"

"Enough," Finn stated while covering Grace's ears, "Jake, you'll sleep in Kurt's bed and Marley will be in Sarah's bed."

"Well, where will Sarah sleep?" Marley asked, "She's pregnant, she has to sleep in a bed."

"We can share a bed, if that's ok," I told her.

"She's not bad at night, kicks a little, but you'll be ok," Puck said.

"Hey," I shoved his arm, "Shut it."

He chuckled and stood, putting his arm out to Grace, "Get over here, monster, time for bed."

Grace sighed and hopped up, "Fine." She ran over to Jake and pulled him in a tight hug, "Night Jake."

He slowly pat her back, "Night Grace."

She stood and went downstairs, "Come on Noah!" she called over her shoulder.

Puck laughed, "I'll be right back."

I smiled after the two of them.

"You sure you're ok with me sleeping in your bed with you?" Marley asked.

I nodded and pushed off the ground, grabbing onto Finn's bed for help, "I don't mind, really. My bed's really warm plus Puck has a giant head so his pillow's pretty worn in and comfortable."

Marley laughed, "Alright, sounds good."

I led the way down to my room, "I promise I don't bite and Puck was just joking when he said I kick at night. Nathan, on the other hand, is a different story."

Marley smiled, "I'm sure we'll be ok."

Puck peeked through the door, "G'night."

I went to kiss him lightly, "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you too," he breathed against my lips. He looked up, "Night, Marley. Good luck," he winked.

Marley gave a small smile, "Thanks. Goodnight to you too."

I gave a last smile to Puck before shutting the door. I leaned against it and looked at Marley, "Wanna stay up late and talk or just go to sleep?"

She smirked, "Isn't the point of a sleep over to not sleep?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I shuffled while looking around back stage. Everything seemed perfect for the last scene. Sure, Rachel and Kurt had showed up, making everything a little awkward, but it was alright.

Jake came up to me, "Hey, I can't find my belt."

I smirked, "What'd you do with it?"

He rolled his eyes, "If I knew, do you think I'd be asking you?"

I laughed, "Sorry, alright, I'll help you look for it. Where was the last place you remember having it?"

"Um," Jake bit his lip and looked down, "The bathroom. Yeah, I drank like three waters between scenes earlier, plus that beer before I came, so I had to pee."

"You shouldn't be drinking," I muttered.

"It was just water," he rolled his eyes.

"I meant the beer," I said.

"Noah does it," Jake stated as we started walking through the sets and makeup stations to the bathroom.

"If Noah jumps off a bridge, will you do that?" I asked.

"Yeah, if I'm connected to a rope," he nodded.

I smirked, "Fine. Noah got two girls pregnant before he graduated high school, do you plan on doing that?"

"No," Jake shook his head, "But I'm not really sure where you're going with this."

I laughed, "I'm just saying that if Noah does something, you shouldn't-"

I stopped in my tracks and words. Ryder was kissing Marley right in front of us, actually in front of the door, but right in our view. Jake looked up and stopped as well.

My heart broke, "Jake," I whispered.

He shrugged off my hand that I had put on his arm, "I'm fine. Come on, we have a musical to finish."

I bit my lip while watching him walk away, could this night be filled with any more drama? I slowly walked in the opposite direction, knowing he'd fine his belt by himself. I ran into a wall and glanced up only to see it wasn't a wall, but my brother.

Finn grabbed my arms, "Hey, what's up?"

"Jake and I just saw Marley and Ryder kissing," I told him.

Finn's hands dropped from me, "Are you serious? He really likes her and hates him."

I nodded, "I know and I thought she liked him."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Jake. I thought Marley liked Jake," I explained.

Finn crossed his arms, "What happened with Jake?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, "He just walked away."

Finn's eyes widened and he looked around, "He has to be here. The last scene is in ten minutes."

I bit my lip, "Maybe he's in the bathroom, he did say he probably lost his belt in there."

"Alright, well I'll go look there and you look around here just in case," Finn started walking away when Puck came over dragging Jake by the collar.

Puck pushed Jake towards us, "I found him choking on a cigarette in the bathroom."

I grabbed Jake's arm, "Are you ok?"

He coughed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Finn pat his back, "Are you going to be better for the last song?"

Jake gave a tiny, almost unnoticeable glance at Puck who gave him a glare and nod, "Yeah, I'll be alright."

"Get going. Go put your make up on or warm up or whatever," Puck shoved Jake away.

"Hey, be nice," I said softly to Puck, "We just saw Marley and Ryder-"

Puck shook his head, "He told me in between coughing through a few drags."

"I didn't know he was into smoking," Finn muttered.

"'Noah does it,'" I quoted.

Puck looked up at me, "What? Did he say that?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "You're also the reason why he had a beer before he came."

"Oh, God," Puck ran a hand over his face, "I never thought he'd do stuff because I did it."

"You need to stop drinking," I poked his chest, "I know you haven't smoked in a while, but please stop drinking for me and Jake and Nathan and-"

"Stop, I got it, alright, I'll stop," Puck looked down at the ground.

"Sorry," I whispered and gave him a quick kiss.

"It's fine," he sighed and stepped back, "I'm gonna get out there to see the finale. See you in a little bit."

I smiled while watching him leave.

"Well that was a little harsh," Finn muttered.

I spun around and glared at him, "Oh shut up."

Finn patted my arm while walking past me, "Come on, this should be good."

I followed him to the edge of the stage to watch Ryder and Marley sing. I smiled; wishing I was out there. I don't know who I'd have play my Danny. Maybe Blaine even though he didn't want to. Or Ryder, I guess. Jake probably would have been too weird.

I looked out in the audience to see Puck with his arm thrown around Grace's shoulders. He was between her and Mom. I felt kinda bad for calling him out. I know he hasn't picked up a beer recently, but Jake knows he has in the past.

Puck glanced to the side and caught my eye. He shot me a quick wink and a smirk. I smiled back and attempted to wink as well. Puck seemed to chuckle slightly. Grace looked up at him with wide eyes and he just shushed her before turning back to the stage.

Marley, Ryder, and the cast did their final pose on stage and the crowd went wild. I had a wide smile on my face as I clapped along with Finn and Artie. I may not have been Sandy, but being a director was a great second.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on the top of my head, "I'm proud of you."

I smirked, "Thank you."

We were out to eat at Breadsticks with everyone who was part of Grease. It was Artie's idea.

"Sarah, how come you weren't in it?" Grace asked, "Noah said you were a big part."

"He was right, I was the director," I told her.

"Oh, like the boss," Grace nodded.

"Exactly," I smiled.

"Well you did a great job," she hugged me tightly.

"Sarah," Marley walked up, "Can I talk to you?"

"Why?" Puck asked.

"I'm sorry, what?" Marley seemed confused, as was I.

I twisted in Puck's arms, "What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Grace, go find Jake and congratulate him," Puck gently pushed Grace away.

"Ok," she ran off through the crowd.

"Why would you lead my brother on and then go to that red head?" Puck asked Marley.

Her mouth gaped open, "Oh, um, I didn't think I led him on. I know he was leading me on," she desperately glanced at me.

"Noah, stop," I begged.

Puck ignored my comment as he stepped in front of me, "He really likes you and you just stepped all over him."

"Noah!" I grabbed his arm, "Stop."

Marley looked upset as she rapidly started blinking her eyes, "I'm sorry," she turned and quickly walked away.

"What is your problem?" I hissed.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry, but that girl-"

"That girl is my friend," I interrupted, "I'm just as upset as you are about her and Jake, but that's done. Jake's going to be fine. You can't just go off on her like that."

We stared each other down for a good minute, neither one of us wanting to back down, until Jake himself walked up to us.

"What did you do?" he sneered.

Puck sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Grace ran up to me saying you were probably going to yell at Marley and next thing I know Marley's crying into Wade-or whoever he is tonight-and Tina's shoulder. So tell me, what did you say to her?" Jake seemed angry, almost like when Mr. Schue cut him off at tryouts.

"I just told her that she shouldn't have played you," Puck said quietly, now finally seemingly understanding that what he did was wrong.

Jake's fists clenched at his sides, "I was going to try some more, but if I do, she's going to just give me some pity vote. She isn't really going to want to date me, you realize that?"

Puck bit his lip, "I'm sorry. I'm new at this whole thing, you know that, I screwed up."

"Obviously," Jake scoffed, "Fix it," he walked away.

Puck fell into the booth, "What did I do?"

I sat next to him and slowly ran my hand up his arm, "You could apologize to Marley."

"I know," he sighed.

"I'll go get her," I suggested softly.

Puck nodded silently and stared down at the table.

I quietly walked up to where Marley was still talking to Unique and Tina, ignoring Jake's hard glare, "Marley, could I talk to you please?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Sure."

I led her off to the side, "Puck feels terrible," I started, "He realized what he said as soon as it was out of his stupid mouth and Jake made him realize it even more."

Marley looked up with wide eyes, "Jake said something?"

"Yeah, he wasn't too happy," I told her.

Her face softened, "Oh."

I gave her a small smile, "Will you talk to Puck? I know it'll make him feel better and Jake."

"Of course," the old Marley returned with a wide smile, "Thank you."

"Mhmm," I watched her make her way to where Puck was still sitting at the table.

She sat down and automatically started talking, something I could tell surprised Puck. Within a minute, they were laughing and smiling at each other.

"Thanks."

I turned to see Jake standing next to me staring at Marley and Puck as well, "No problem," I smiled.

He softly punched my arm, "You're not too bad."

I laughed, "We've been going to school together for three months and you're just now realizing that?"

Jake chuckled, "Sorry...sister."

The laugh stuck in my throat, "What?"

"Aren't-aren't you and Noah going to get married?" Jake blushed.

"Um, yeah, eventually, sorry, that just caught me off guard," I told him. My first thoughts had gone to wondering if he knew something that I didn't.

We stood in an awkward silence until Puck and Marley came over.

"Wanna go get something to drink, Jake?" Marley asked.

He nodded, "Yeah, see you guys."

"See ya," Puck replied while pulling me against him.

I let out a small laugh, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, maybe because I kinda like you."

I raised my eyebrows, "You kinda like me?"

"Yeah," Puck breathed, "You're sorta hot."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Totally," he chuckled, "Plus, you know, you have my baby inside you. My heir."

I doubled against him in laughter, "Your heir?"

Puck laughed, "Uh-huh."

I laughed harder with Puck. Occasionally getting a strange look from the surrounding people, but it was too hard to stop. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and my stomach started hurting, by the look on Puck's face, he was feeling the same way. I wasn't even sure what we were laughing about anymore, but it felt good.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I changed my ideas for this chapter a bunch of times, but I like the way it turned out. I'm sorry for slowing down with my updates, I'm trying to keep it up with the show. I'm sure everything will eventually even out. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thanks! I like your idea too! Maybe I'll use it in the next couple chapters!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_smilin steph - I think Marley and Ryder are cute, but I still like Jake better lol (even though Ryder was amazing last night). Thanks a ton!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "What's that? It sounds like someone else is here." I dropped her hand and walked ahead, "I don't know." I glanced around a tree and became stuck at the sight in front of me, it was something I'd never be able to forget.**_

_**Some fun at the river bank next chapter!**_


	35. Double Date

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Kitty made Marley upset, so the latter came and slept over Sarah's house along with Jake who came to visit his brother. Grease went off without a hitch until Sarah and Jake saw Marley and Ryder kiss and Jake revealed that he's been done things because Puck's done them. Puck stood up for his brother by trying to intimidate Marley into apologizing. Sarah and Jake got mad and forced Puck to say sorry to Marley instead. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Double Date_

**Puck's Point of View**

I slipped on my coat while giving myself a once over in the mirror above Kurt's old bed, "Sars, you ready?"

She poked her head out of the bathroom, "Tell me where we're going."

"No," I shook my head at her through the mirror with a smirk, "It's a surprise."

Sarah sighed, "Can you tell me what we'll be doing? I need to know how to do my hair."

I turned around, "You don't need to be dressed up or have fancy hair, alright?"

She crossed her arms, "Will we be in public?"

I groaned and ran a hand over my face, "Why does it matter?"

"Because I'm pregnant," she hissed while crossing the room rather quickly for a such a girl, "People are already going to be staring at me and if they are, I want to look nice and appropriate for the occasion."

I grabbed her arms, "Stop. How many times have I told you you were beautiful?"

Sarah looked away, "I don't know."

I tilted her chin up to look me in the eyes, "A million and one," she cracked a smile, "And I meant it every single time. Now go finish up, we have an awesome date to get to," I kissed her forehead.

Sarah broke from my grasp and made her way back to the bathroom. Halfway there she turned around, "A million and one?"

I shrugged, "It sounded funnier than saying 482."

She giggled and shut the door. I chuckled while plopping down on the unused bed, she wasn't going to regret this.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I slowly helped Sarah down to the ground and continued kissing her. I gently tugged at the edge of her dress, "Off."

She laughed softly while moving to kiss my throat, "In a second."

"Did you like my surprise?" I whispered.

"You took me to the river bank," Sarah shimmied up to look me in the eyes, "How original."

I rolled my eyes and snatched her hair from it's pony tail, "I needed to be alone with you and I know you think it's kinda romantic here, it's a win-win situation."

She giggled and slipped her fingers down the buttons of my shirt, undoing them in the process, "Fine."

I gently pushed her back against the ground and held myself over her stomach, "Hold on Sarah Hudson, you're about to have the night of your life."

Sarah smiled, "I'm ready."

I held her head as I crashed my lips against hers.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Jake's Point of View**

I helped Marley down from my truck, "Where are we?" she asked.

I smirked, "A river bank. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," she nodded and looked around. She walked over to a large rock and let out a tiny laugh, "Come here, look."

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "What?" I bent down to where she was pointing. Her finger was tracing some painted letters. I grabbed her wrist to stop her so I could focus on what it said.

_Finn Hudson, 15_ in blue; _Sarah Hudson, 12_ in purple; _Puck Puckerman, 15_ in green. At the bottom was a date, _September 4th, 2008_, painted in black.

I chuckled, "No way."

"Do you think they used to hang out here?" Marley wondered out loud.

"I don't know, probably," I straightened up, keeping my eyes on my brother's name etched onto the rock.

There was a muffled groan and a soft whisper a little ways away.

Marley grabbed my hand, "What's that? It sounds like someone else is here."

I dropped her hand and walked ahead, "I don't know."

I glanced around a tree and became stuck at the sight in front of me, it was something I'd never be able to forget: My very naked brother was very heatedly making out with an equally very naked Sarah.

Marley ran up to me, "What is-" her eyes widened, "Is that your brother and Sarah?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded.

Noah sat up and kissed Sarah's forehead, "I love you."

Sarah smiled, "I love you too."

"Dude! What the hell are you doing? This is a public place," I shouted.

They froze. Slowly, Noah climbed off of Sarah and in front of her, covering her from us, grabbing his pants in the process and dropping them on his front. Sarah's breaths seemed to come out in short pants as she too located her clothes.

Noah glanced at me, "Hey man, what's up?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He shrugged, "You guys on a date?"

I scoffed, "Don't play-"

"Yes," Marley cut me off, "We're on a date. We'll just be over here if you need us." She grabbed my hand and tugged me back to the boulder, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I muttered.

Marley shrugged, "I don't know, I mean, we just saw your brother in the act with his girlfriend, it's a little awkward."

I chuckled, "Yeah, it is a little awkward. I've known him for two and a half months and suddenly, he's wearing no clothes. Aren't brothers supposed to see each other naked when they're like three and six, not 16 and 19?"

She interlocked our fingers, "I guess, but I don't know, I don't have any siblings."

I glanced up at her, "You never know."

She laughed, "Fine, I don't have any half-siblings on my mom's side, that's for sure. My dad left, so who knows what he's done."

I reached up with my free hand to push her hair from her eyes, "You're really pretty."

Marley blushed, "Thank you."

"No problem," I breathed while leaning in.

"Wait," she whispered and put a hand on my chest, "I'm probably-"

"Don't worry," I smiled, "I won't bite. Just relax."

Marley visibly calmed down, though she was still shaking softly, as I curled my hand in the base of her hair and slowly kissed her.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I sat up and kissed Sarah's forehead, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too."

"Dude! What the hell are you doing? This is a public place."

We froze. That sounded a lot like Jake. Carefully, I climbed off of Sarah and in front of her, covering her from Jake and what looked like Marley at my quick glance. I grabbed my pants and used them to cover myself. Sarah sounded like she was crying as she searched the surrounding area for her clothes.

I took a breath and looked up at Jake, "Hey man, what's up?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

I shrugged, "You guys on a date?" hoping to just move on from this whole thing.

Jake scoffed, "Don't play-"

"Yes," Marley cut him off, "We're on a date. We'll just be over here if you need us." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

I ran my hand down my face, "Sarah?" I whispered.

She sobbed quietly, "I can't believe that just happened."

"Hey, shh, it's alright," I turned around and helped her onto my lap, feeling rather than seeing that she managed to get her dress back on.

"They saw everything!" Sarah cried into my bare shoulder.

I stroked her hair, "I don't think so. They couldn't have seen more than like that last minute."

"Gosh and I'm so ugly right now, I can't-" she cried.

"No," I stopped her, "You are not ugly. You're pregnant. I told you before that the stretch marks and whatever else you're upset about doesn't matter. They're supposed to be there because you have a baby in you."

"What are we going to do?" Sarah whispered.

I gently pushed her onto the blanket we had been laying on, "We are going to get dressed and go out there like we don't care," I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on, quickly following them with my pants.

Sarah passed me my shirt, "What if they say something?"

"They won't," I shook my head, "Marley's too embarrassed and-I would hope-Jake's classy enough not to laugh at me in front of you."

A small smile cracked across her face, "Do you really think Jake's going to laugh at you?"

I nodded with a smirk while buttoning up my plaid shirt, "He is a Puckerman. And isn't that what brothers do? Laugh at each other in embarrassing situations."

Sarah laughed and stood, "Fine," she smoothed out her hair, "Let's go," she put out her hand.

I grabbed it once I too stood, "Alright."

I felt her shaking as she leaned into my side. I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her over to the water.

We stopped when we saw Jake and Marley kissing at the edge of the river.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity for payback, I raised my fingers to whistle at them only to have Sarah stop me.

"Don't, it's their first kiss, Marley might get mad if this goes somewhere," she whispered.

"Fine," I sighed and dropped my arms to my side.

They slowly broke apart.

"Wow," Marley said softly, yet loud enough for us to hear.

"I know," Jake replied, his back was to us, but I would guess he was smirking.

"Thank you," Marley whispered. Her eyes looked up and made contact with mine. I watched her mouth gape for a second or two before she stuttered, "Wh-what did you-How long have you-Did you-"

"Just a minute," I stated while walking forward. I clapped Jake on the shoulder, "Smooth. This was where I had my first kiss with Sarah, too."

Marley blushed slightly while Sarah hit my arm.

I smirked and glanced down at her, "Come on, you know you liked it. You also said 'Wow' after I kissed you for the first time."

Now was Sarah's time to blush.

Jake laughed, "Alright, we are amazing," he held his hand up which I hit lightly.

I smirked, "You know it."

Sarah perched herself on the giant rock, "So what were you two planning on doing?"

Marley shrugged, "Jake picked me up and said everything was a surprise. He even almost blindfolded me."

Sarah laughed, "Typical. Noah did the same thing on our first date, though he did manage to blindfold me."

"It was romantic," I interrupted.

Jake quickly nodded, "That's what I said, but Marley thought I was going to rape her."

"I did not say that!" Marley crossed her arms, "I didn't want you taking advantage of me."

Jake threw his arm out, "Exactly."

"Is anyone hungry?" Sarah asked.

I looked at her and noticed that she was probably starving by the way she kept shuffling and rubbing her stomach, "How's pizza?"

"Good," Jake and Sarah nodded at the same time Marley said, "I don't know."

"Marley," Sarah whispered, "Come on."

I raised my eyebrows at Jake who just shrugged.

Sarah and Marley continued staring at each other for a second before Marley slowly nodded, "Ok, pizza's good."

Sarah smiled, "Great," she stood and grabbed my hand, tugging me to the truck, "We'll see you there."

Once we were in the car, I looked at her, "What was that whole thing with Marley?"

Sarah just shook her head, "Don't worry about her, but promise me you'll help me make sure she eats."

"Uh, sure," I mumbled, still confused as to what was going on.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stood in line with Jake as we waited to buy our pizza, "I need to ask you something that you can't tell Sarah."

He glanced at me from the menu, "Alright, but aren't I the one who's usually needing you for advice?"

I lightly punched his arm, "It's not for advice, moron, tell me what's wrong with Marley."

Jake's eyes widened, "What's wrong with Marley?"

"I asked you," I said, "What, you don't know either?"

"No," Jake whispered, "She hurt? Did she not like my kiss? Dude, I made it as hot as possible without pushing her limits. What if she hated it?"

I put my hand up, "I don't think it's that. It has something to do with pizza. Sarah told me to make sure Marley eats."

"Maybe Marley thinks she's allergic to pizza and Sarah just wants to prove her wrong," Jake suggested.

"Seriously? What's your IQ, like 12?" I scoffed, "That is obviously not it."

"Well, fine, what's your idea then, genius?" Jake asked.

"Not sure," I replied while stepping up to order. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake still thinking pretty hard about Marley.

We walked over to the table a couple minutes later, "Pizza's here," Jake announced.

Sarah tried grabbing a piece before I had even set our's on the table, "Hey, calm down," I held the plate above her head.

She rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'm starving, Puck."

I put the plate down in front of her, "Save some for me, please," I said while sitting down next to Jake.

"Mhmm," Sarah said while biting into her pizza.

"So, the baby likes pizza?" Jake guessed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but he doesn't like Italian dressing or pickles."

"Or his Uncle Finn's tomato soup and grilled cheese," Sarah added in with a laugh. She glanced at Marley who was still staring at her pizza, "Eat," she whispered.

Marley stiffly nodded and took a slow bite. I noticed how she seemed to chew the food forever before swallowing.

Jake ignored it as he moved onto his second slice. Sarah continued watching Marley as she too moved onto seconds.

I reached over and grabbed her crust, "I don't get how you never eat the crust. It's the best part."

Sarah shook her head, "I don't think so, the best part is the sauce."

"I think the best part is the cheese," Jake said while ripping the cheese from his pizza and shoving it in his mouth.

"I just like it as a whole," Marley smiled.

Sarah smiled back at her, "You're right."

We continued eating and laughing for a while until some kid ran into our table, unable to see due to him holding a giant bear.

"I'm sorry," the boy muttered while walking away.

Jake got a glint in his eye as he stood, "I'll be right back."

"Where's he going?" Marley asked.

I stood slightly to see him duck into the arcade and go straight to one of the claw machines. He quickly inserted a couple quarters into it and started playing. He turned and caught my eye. I raised my eyebrows only to have him smirk and wink in return. So this was a competition? That's fine. Little brother's about to get his butt kicked.

"Excuse me," I muttered while sliding out of the booth. I could feel Sarah and Marley's gazes as I walked away. I went in the arcade and straight to the other claw machine next to Jake, "Hello there, child."

Jake broke away his stare from the large, purple cat in the corner, "What do you want?"

"To be named the best boyfriend ever," I slid two quarters into the slot.

Jake chuckled, "Alright. Well, just so you know, I'm in line for that title right now."

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said while moving the hook towards a green bird in the back.

I felt a soft, cold hand on the back of my neck, "What are you doing?" Sarah breathed in my ear.

I glanced at her, "Winning you a prize."

Marley leaned on the glass box next to Jake, "Are you doing the same?"

He nodded, "I want to get you something to remember our first date by."

Marley and Sarah exchanged a smile and laugh.

"Damn," Jake muttered as the cat dropped from the claw.

"You don't have to-," Marley was stopped by Jake sliding in two more quarters to the machine.

"Crap," I noticed I had grabbed a small rabbit along with the bird, it was going to make this harder. I was right when both animals dropped.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Are you really going to be mad just because you two couldn't determine a real winner?" Sarah asked as the four of us made our way from the now closed restaurant. We had stayed until closing time, a total of two more hours, as Jake and I fought to win more prizes for Sarah and Marley.

"Not mad, just annoyed," Jake answered, "I can't believe we tied."

I shrugged, "Whatever, our girlfriends are happy, right?"

"Right," Sarah nudged me.

Marley was quiet until Jake glanced at her with a hopeful smile, "Right," she agreed softly.

Sarah yawned quietly while leaning onto my arm.

"Tired?" I asked.

She nodded and tightened her grip on the three stuffed animals in her arms.

"I am too," Marley whispered.

"I'll take you home then," Jake said.

"I'll do the same," I breathed into Sarah's hair.

She slid from under my arm and gave Marley a quick hug, "I hope you had fun tonight even with Jake and Noah competing."

Marley laughed, "I did," she pushed back slightly only to quickly pull Sarah back, "Thank you," she whispered.

A saw smile spread on Sarah's face as she nodded, "Of course," she stepped back and gave Jake a brief hug, "It was great getting to know you even more. Who knew you were so competitive?"

He chuckled and squeezed her back before slipping from her grasp, "I had fun too," he glanced up at me and held his hand out, "Noah."

I shook it, "Jake, nice game."

He laughed and tugged my arm, giving me a quick, almost nonexistent, man hug, "See you around and thanks for the advice the other day."

I smirked and nodded while patting his back, "No problem, it's what brothers are for, right?"

"They're also for embarrassment, don't think you'll get away with what I saw earlier," Jake laughed.

I shoved him, "Shut up."

Sarah wrapped her hands around my bicep, "Come on, Finn text me saying Mom was getting restless."

I nodded, "Alright," I glanced at Jake and Marley, "See you two later."

They smiled and headed in the opposite direction of me and Sarah.

After I helped Sarah in the truck and jumped in myself, she bent over and kissed me.

Once she pulled back, I raised my eyebrows, "What was that for?"

"Does there always need to be a reason?" Sarah whispered.

I smirked and brought her back for another one, "No," I breathed against her lips.

"But maybe there is one this time," Sarah pulled back.

"What is it?" I sat back while turning on the engine.

She bit her lip and blushed, "Because you're perfect."

I chuckled, "Really? Even after we got caught earlier?"

Sarah laughed and nodded, "Yes, even after we got caught."

I kissed her one last time before backing up out of the parking lot and heading home.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Did you like it? Marley and Jake were never specific with what they were going to do on their date, so I figured, why not? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I would love and do love hearing from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thank you! I love writing Sarah! I really wish she was on the show!_

_Brooke - Thanks a million! That means so much to me!_

_smilin steph - Completely agree!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I sputtered out the cold slushie and fought back tears. Why? Why? Why? There was a sudden tug on my arm, "Come on, I got you, don't cry." "We're right here." "Try not to breathe it in, you might get sick."**_

_**Someone gets an unfortunate surprise.**_


	36. Friends in Low Places

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went to the river bank for alone time only to have Jake and Marley show up. The four went on a double date to the pizza place where Jake and Puck competed to be the best boyfriend. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Friends in Low Places_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I silently ate my sandwich while listening to the different conversations going on at the glee lunch table. My phone buzzed against the table, so I opened the text message to see a picture of Beth waving with the attached message: _See you soon! :D_

I smiled, Puck didn't have class today so he was spending time with Beth. He deserved it. I just wish I was there with them.

"Sarah, hello?"

I set my phone down and glanced around the table, searching for the voice, "Yeah?"

"You alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you're being unusually quiet today," Tina observed.

I smiled, "I'm great, really."

"I don't know, something's in your head," Joe said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm perfect," I let out a small laugh, "Honestly."

"Ms. Hudson," a loud voice stated behind me.

I turned to see Phil Lipoff and his friends standing there.

"I found out that you had a baby shower a couple weeks ago and realized I didn't get you a gift," he continued.

"Hey," Jake stood and leaned across the table, "Back off."

"Oh, I forgot you're the uncle of the spawn," Phil nodded. He turned back to me, "Alright, what was I saying? Right, my gift. Here it is."

I was suddenly hit full in the face with a bright red slushie. I gasped, letting the frozen ice slide into my mouth. The laughter faded away leaving me with a silent table. I sputtered out the cold slushie and fought back tears. Why? Why? Why?

There was a sudden tug on my arm, "Come on, I got you, don't cry."

"We're right here."

"Try not to breathe it in, you might get sick."

Blaine's hold on my arm tightened as I felt myself being led out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

A calloused hand slipped into mine and a soft breath said in my ear, "Want me to text Noah?"

I turned my blind head in the direction of Jake, "No thank you." I winced when my voice cracked.

I heard a door open and felt myself being pushed into a chair. The water turned on and I was dunked under cold water. I let out a small scream. It was colder than the slushie.

"I'm sorry!" Marley said, "One second, I'm new at this."

"Is it really necessary that we're all in here?" Kitty asked, "Just because I'm in glee club doesn't mean I want to help you all in your crisisses."

I opened my eyes to look around and see she was right. The entire glee club was squished into the girls' bathroom. I slowly sat up, "You guys, you can leave, really, I'll be ok."

Kitty was the first to leave without looking back. Sam, Sugar, Tina, and Brittany gave a small wave before following. Wade, Joe, and Artie did the same.

Ryder leaned against the wall, "So, um, what just happened?"

"Phil Lipoff just threw his last slushie," Jake grumbled while turning around to walk through the door.

Blaine reached out and grabbed the back of Jake's collar, "Slow down, badass, you're not killing anyone today, sorry."

Marley gently pushed my shoulders back so she could continue rinsing out my hair.

Jake shrugged out of Blaine's grasp, "Fine, I won't do anything, but Noah sure will."

"No!" I quickly sat up causing the water to shoot in my eyes and nose. I sputtered it all out until I could properly breathe. "No," I repeated, "You are not telling Noah."

Jake's eyes widened, "Why?"

"Because he _will_ kill Phil, no lie," I stated.

Jake bit his lip before groaning, "Fine, you know what, whatever. Go ahead, get hit in the face by more slushies. I'm just trying to help," he angrily left the room.

Ryder glanced at the door as it was slammed shut, "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"I'll go see," Marley said. She looked at me, "You don't mind?"

I shook my head, "No, it's fine, I'm almost done anyways."

She nodded and left.

Blaine stepped forward, "Let me help."

I silently laid back against the sink. Blaine's fingers were soft as they washed out the last of the ice from my curls. He turned off the water and I slowly sat up. I stared down at my hands and before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"Oh, no," Blaine knelt down and held me against his chest, "It's alright."

I heard the door open and close, but didn't bother looking up. Ryder must have left. I continued crying into Blaine's shoulder.

He softly stroked my hair and rubbed small circles on my back, "Don't cry. Everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not," I sobbed, "I got slushied! No one gets slushied anymore! And no one gets slushied twice! Except for Rachel, but still! It's not fair!"

Blaine hugged me tighter. My sobs eventually calmed down as Blaine began singing.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

I smiled and discreetly wiped my eyes on Blaine's shirt. He chuckled before continuing.

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

I sat back and watched Blaine as he sang the rest of the song.

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need to make it through_

He wiped my eyes and pushed back my damp hair from my forehead, "You alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't, there's nothing to be sorry about," Blaine gave a small smile.

I shrugged and glanced at his damp shoulder, "I got you wet."

"I have more shirts," he stated.

I laughed, "Ok."

"Let's go out for coffee after school today," Blaine said, "It'll be on me."

I looked down at my ruined shirt, "I don't know, my clothes are trashed."

"I'm sure Tina or Marley have something you can change into to, come on," Blaine insisted.

I sighed, "Fine, we'll go, but we need to find me some clothes fast."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Blaine held open my front door for me after we'd gone out for coffee.

"Did you want to stay?" I asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Blaine shook his head, "But I'll stay long enough for you to change then I can drop off Tina's clothes at her house."

I nodded, "Alright, just give me a second."

I started walking down the hallway only to be stopped when Puck came running down the stairs throwing his leather jacket on while doing so.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I grabbed his arm, jolting him to a stop.

"Are you ok?" Puck gently grabbed my head. His eyes searched mine, "Your face is still a little pink and your eyes look a little irritated," he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Look, you can tell me anything, you know that," Puck kissed me. He pulled back and sighed, "I can still taste it."

"What's going on?" I stamped my foot.

Puck's eyes turned dark with obvious anger, "You were slushied, I'm going to take care of this."

My eyes widened, "What? How do you know? I told Jake not to tell you!"

"First of all, Jake didn't tell me. Second, I don't see why it matters. I'm going to kill this guy," Puck placed a kiss on my forehead and quickly left.

Blaine and I were left staring at each other. Suddenly, footsteps were on the stairs, forcing us to look up.

I gasped as Ryder came into view, "Did you tell him?"

"Sarah, I had to," Ryder said.

"Don't yell," Finn added in, "He was just doing the right thing."

I marched towards Ryder, "He's going to literally tear off Phil's head! Did you know that? That's why I didn't want Jake telling him!"

"I'm sorry," Ryder whispered, "I just thought that you'd want your boyfriend to know. I had no idea he was who you and Jake were talking about."

I groaned and pointed a finger at him, "I knew you couldn't read, but I didn't know you were stupid! Why would you do this?"

The room froze. Ryder's face crumpled. He muttered a sorry before walking past me and out the door.

"Hey, man, wait," Finn ran after him.

I turned to Blaine, "I messed up, didn't I?"

He slowly nodded, "I'm sorry."

A tear dripped down my already sore eyes, "I'm such an idiot."

"No more tears, none, I refuse," Blaine came and tightly held me against him.

"I'm sorry," I stepped back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He bit his lip, "Sarah-" he looked down, "Never mind. I'll see you later."

I turned to go cry in my room away from them all.

"Sars."

I stopped, but didn't turn.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise."

I nodded, "Thanks," I whispered.

I heard Blaine leave before I slipped in my room and fell on my bed in a fit of tears.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I hand laid on the small of my back as the bed shifted. I flipped around to see Puck sitting at the edge of the mattress.

I sat up, "Hey."

He sighed and pulled me against his chest, "You sound rough."

I squeezed him, "What time is it?"

"Just five," Puck ran a hand down my hair.

I sat back to look him in the face. I gasped, "What the hell happened?" My fingers traced around the dark, splotchy bruises covering the left side of his jaw climbing up to his eye.

He winced when I touched the spot under his eyebrow, "I went to go take care of you."

I quickly slid off the bed and ran to the kitchen.

"Sars!" Puck ran after me.

We both halted to a stop at the edge of the tile.

Mom glanced up from the chicken noodle soup. She did a double take before dropping the ladle. She came over to us and grabbed Puck's face, "What did you do? I'm not exactly ok with you two doing stuff in the bedroom, but I definitely draw the line at you hurting each other just for-"

"Stop!" I plugged my ears, "La la la!"

Puck hissed in pain, "Ms. Carole, please."

Mom let go of him, "What happened?"

"I...I got in a fight," Puck muttered.

Mom shook her head and went to the freezer where she grabbed out a bag of frozen corn. She came and gently placed it against his cheek, "Sit," she pushed him into a chair, "Why did you get in a fight?"

"It was over me, Mom, I got slushied today," I told her.

Mom's head shot up, "You what?"

I lowered the top of my shirt to show her my stained tank top.

She sighed and glanced between the two of us. Her eyes landed on Puck, "Please, please tell me you're not going to get arrested."

He chuckled slightly, "I'm not going to get arrested, unfortunately I only go one punch in before I blacked out."

"You blacked out?!" I wrapped my ams around Nathan, "For how long?"

"Well, let's see, I drove up to the football practice, said a couple words, threw a fist, and then I woke up next to the dumpster," Puck stared down at his hands.

Mom bent down, "Please tell me your face is the only thing that hurts."

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm ok, I swear."

The front door opened and closed. Finn walked in, throwing himself in one of the kitchen chairs, "Well, that was-what's wrong with you?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "I stood up for your sister."

Finn looked at me, "You destroyed Ryder, I hope you realize that."

Mom glanced between the three of us with a sigh, "I swear, it's as if you were all in middle school again; the amount of drama you get in."

I rolled my eyes while grabbing Puck's hand and pulling him to our room. Once I had closed the door, I sat him on the bed, "You're positive you're ok and that no police are going to show up at our house?"

He nodded his head, "We're going to be fine."

I sat next to him on the bed, running my hand down his arm, "I love that you stood up for me, but I hate what happened."

Puck nodded, "I'm sorry. I'm probably not going to be able to make out properly for now, but we'll be back on track in a week or two."

I laughed, "That is absolutely not what I meant! I just hate that you're hurt!"

"I'm not-"

I roughly grabbed his jaw, "Really?"

Puck jerked away, "Holy crap, what was that for?"

I softly kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, I had to prove to you that you are hurt."

"God, that sucked," Puck muttered, "Never again."

"I'm sorry," I breathed in his ear, "Can I make it up to you?"

He chuckled, "Oh, most definitely."

"I'll go slow," I whispered.

Puck laughed, "Please."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"And then I called him stupid," I told Marley and Jake as we walked into the choir room, "You guys, I'm a terrible friend, aren't I?"

Jake threw his arm around my shoulder and tugged me down into a seat next to him in the back, "You're not terrible, you're just mean."

"Jake!" I hid my face in my hands.

Marley sat on my other side, "I think you should apologize."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "I didn't think of that."

"Hey, lay off," Jake warned.

"Sorry," I muttered. I looked up to see Ryder walk into the room. I stood, "Hey..."

He just barely shook his head without meeting my eyes while sitting down in the front corner.

My breath caught in my throat as both Marley and Jake brought me back to my seat, "It's alright," Marley whispered.

"Don't worry about him, everything's going to be ok," Jake said softly.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Finn stopped me before I left the choir room, "Hey, you should talk to him, he's pretty upset."

I didn't have to ask who or what about, I just knew Finn meant Ryder. I nodded, "I'll do it now. Do you know where he's at?"

"He said something about going to work out," Finn told me.

"Alright," I said softly.

Finn patted me on my shoulder, "I'll meet you at home."

I started walking down the hallway; making my way to the gym. I stopped outside the weight room where I could see Ryder lifting weights in the corner. I pushed open the door, ignoring the disgusting smell, "Ryder?"

He looked up, "What do you want?"

I winced, "I'm sorry."

Ryder scoffed, "Really?"

"Yeah," I gingerly sat on a bench, "You're not-you have-you shouldn't-I don't think you're," I looked down at the ground.

He sat next to me, "Stop, I know what you're trying to say."

"You're not stupid," I whispered.

"I can't read, Sarah, how is that not stupid?" Ryder asked.

"Finn's not the brightest, Puck almost became a super senior, Brittany's even still here, but none of them are stupid. You are most definitely not stupid. The only one here that's stupid, is me," I told him.

Ryder gently bumped my shoulder, "Don't say that, I don't think you're stupid."

I gave him a small smile, "I deserve it though, I was a-"

"Yeah," Ryder interrupted with a chuckle, "But who isn't nowadays?"

I laughed, "Thanks."

"You get straight As, right?" he questioned.

I blushed, "Why does it matter?"

"Maybe you could tutor me?" Ryder suggested, "I may have dyslexia, but I think once I get it under control, well, understand it more, we can work together for some better grades for me."

I smiled, "I'll help you. I'll even look up techniques on ways to help."

"You know, you shouldn't get yourself down when people say things about you or your baby or Noah or even if they throw slushies at you. You're way better than anything they say," Ryder said quietly.

My blush rose again in my cheeks at the compliment, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "This is the start of a great friendship, Sarah Hudson, I can feel it."

I laughed, "I'm sensing the same thing, Ryder Lynn."

"So...since we're in glee club, do we have to sing about this or something?" Ryder asked.

I laughed again, "If you want to."

"Yolo," he chuckled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

(_**Ryder**_/_Sarah_/_**Both**_)

_**I've been waiting on the sunset**_

_**Bills on my mindset**_

_**I can't deny That they're gettin high**_

_**Higher than my income**_

_**In comes breadcrumbs**_

_**I've been trying to survive**_

_**The glow that the sun gives**_

_**Right around sunset**_

_**Helps me realize**_

_**This is just a journey**_

_**Drop your worries**_

_**You are gonna turn out fine.**_

_**Oh, you'll turn out fine.**_

_**Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine.**_

_**But you gotta keep your head up,**_ _**oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**I know it's hard, **know its hard,_

_**To remember sometimes,**_

_**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_I've got my hands in my pockets,_

_Kickin these rocks._

_Its kinda hard to watch this life go by._

_I'm buyin into skeptics,_

_Skeptics mess with, the confidence in my eyes_

_I'm seeing all the angles, starts to get tangled_

_I start to comprimise_

_My life and the purpose._

_Is it all worth it,_

_Am I gonna turn out fine?_

_Oh, you'll turn out fine._

_Fine, oh, you'll turn out fine._

_**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**I know it's hard, **know its hard,_

_**To remember sometimes,**_

_**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**Only rainbows after rain**_

_**The sun will always come again.**_

_And its a circle, circling,_

_Around again, it comes around again._

_**Only rainbows after rain**_

_**The sun will always come again.**_

_And its a circle, circling,_

_**Around again, it comes around,**_

_**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_And you can let your hair down,** eh.**_

_you gotta keep your head up,** oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**I know it's hard, **know its hard_

_**To remember sometimes,**_

_**But you gotta keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_**Keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down, eh.**_

_Keep your head up,** oh,**_

_And you can let your hair down,** eh.**_

_**Keep your head up, oh,**_

_**And you can let your hair down.**_

Everyone clapped for us as we took a second to laugh and catch our breath. Finn caught my eye and winked. I laughed harder and nodded. Everything was great.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So you're going to tutor Ryder?" Marley asked as she grabbed her backpack from her locker. She was going to come over after school to brainstorm ideas for sectionals that we were going to "discreetly" tell Finn in hopes that he'll pick them and we'll get all the solos.

I leaned against the lockers next to hers, "Well, it's not really tutoring, it's more of just helping him understand stuff better."

Marley shrugged, "Same difference."

I laughed and nodded, "Pretty much."

Jake came over and wrapped his arms around Marley's waist, "Hey guys."

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hello," Marley twisted in his arms to give him a proper hug.

I rolled my eyes, "I saw you two kiss, I'm fine if you do so in front of me."

They laughed, "We're waiting for tonight," Jake told me, "When we're alone."

"Oh," I nodded. I looked to Marley, "Don't do anything stupid. The Puckermans are pretty persuasive."

She laughed, "Thanks, I'll keep my guard up."

Jake playfully pushed my shoulder, "I don't appreciate that."

Marley and I raised our eyebrows.

Jake sighed, "I'm not pressuring you at all. Gosh, I was just joking, get a-"

He was interrupted by a slushy to his face. Marley gasped as she was hit with the flying bits of it. I took a step back and covered my face.

The guy who threw it laughed with his friends, "Phil asked me to do that since technically your brother demanded that _he_ wouldn't throw anymore. See ya around, preggo, oreo, and...and," he glanced at the others, "I'm not sure what to say besides something about your mom." They walked away while snickering.

"Are you ok?" Marley asked while gently wiping the grape ice from Jake's closed eyes.

"It stings," Jake muttered, "I don't know how you two could deal with this," he suddenly jumped, "It's in my pants, it's in my pants."

Everyone surrounding started laughing at Jake as he shuddered.

I grabbed his hand, "You can come home with us."

"Wait," Marley quickly ran into a bathroom and came out with some toilet paper that she used to better wipe Jake's face before we got in the car.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat on Puck's bed upstairs and watched him go through his clothes, searching for something for Jake to wear.

"Gosh, I hate slushies," he muttered while pulling out a purple stained white plaid shirt, "Didn't know I still had this."

I caught it as he threw it over his shoulder. My fingers traced the stains, "Why do you still have this if it's stained?"

He shrugged and grabbed out a different shirt, "Do you think this'll fit?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So what are you and Marley going to do?" Puck asked.

I smirked, "Come up with sectionals ideas that will get us solos then tell them to Finn."

Marley emerged from the bathroom, "Do you think it'll work?" she asked Puck.

He chuckled, "Considering it's Finn we're talking about, yeah, it'll work. You two will get some solos."

Jake came up the stairs shirtless newly showered, "Did you find me a shirt?"

Puck nodded and tossed him the green t-shirt, "You can keep it, consider it a gift from your big brother."

Jake laughed, "Thanks."

I glanced towards Marley to see her staring at him intently. I gently threw a pillow at her.

Her head shot up to meet my eyes, "Yeah?"

I laughed and discreetly nodded towards Jake as he put the shirt on. I raised my eyebrows and made a heart with my hands.

Marley laughed, "Shut up."

Jake and Puck looked up, "What're you laughing at?" Jake asked.

"Nothing," I winked at Marley before turning to the guys, "Now leave, we have work to get to."

Puck shook his head, "You guys have to leave, we're going to hang out."

"Really?" Jake asked.

Puck nodded while staring me down, "Yeah."

I stared back before cracking a smile, "Fine, but you owe me."

"That's alright," Puck smirked.

"You two are really, honestly disgusting," Jake said.

"It's sweet," Marley told him.

I laughed and stood to go downstairs, giving Puck a soft kiss on the way, "Come on Marley."

She followed me down to my room, "How'd you and Noah get to be so cute?"

I laughed, "Not sure, he's the best though."

"Fair enough," Marley switched on my computer, "Alright, what songs should we suggest?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Starts with a slushy, ends with a slushy. What'd you think? The songs were **_**Not Alone**_** by Darren Criss (thanks for the suggestion**__**Dance-sing-live!)****and **_**Keep Your Head Up**_** by Andy Grammer. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thanks so much!_

_Brooke - Thank you!_

_smilin steph - Of course I saw his pink mohawk! lol Thanks a ton!_

_Tyra - I'm glad you enjoyed it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I winced as the door slammed shut. "She wasn't happy, what'd you do?" Finn asked. I turned around and threw the stupid bear at him before marching off to my room.**_

_**Not everything is as cheerful as Marley thought.**_


	37. We're Done

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah got slushied, so Blaine helped her get back on her feet. She didn't want Puck knowing, but Ryder unknowingly told him. Puck went to defend Sarah and ended up knocked out with a bruised face. Sarah called Ryder stupid who wouldn't accept her apology until she sincerely meant it and promised to tutor him. Jake got slushied because he was Puck's brother. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_We're Done_

**Puck's Point of View**

I woke to my phone buzzing from a text. I grabbed it off the nightstand to see a message from Santana: _I'm at my parents save me by taking me out to breakfast._

I chuckled while slipping out of bed, Sarah wouldn't mind; I didn't think we were doing anything today anyways.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laughed while taking a sip from of my coffee, promptly choking on it.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Always a problem with you, isn't there?"

"Shut up," I muttered.

She smirked, "Alright, time's come to update me on the baby. How's my nephew?"

"Your nephew?" I asked, "Really?"

"I swiped your v-card, without me, you would have never known how to make the kid," she explained.

I stared at her, "That's why you consider yourself an aunt...because you were the first person I ever slept with...you are crazy. What about Beth? Are you her aunt too?"

Santana shrugged, "Quinn's one of my best friends, so of course I'm Beth's aunt."

I rolled my eyes, "You're unbelievable."

"Whatever, now answer my question, how's my favorite nephew?" she repeated.

I took another sip of coffee, "He's great. I'm getting a little nervous, I've taken care of Beth, but this kid's actually going to live with us and depend on me. I'm really going to be a father."

Santana gave a small smile, "You're going to be a great dad, trust me."

I smiled back, "Thanks."

"Do you have a name picked out?" she asked.

I nodded, "Nathan Christopher Puckerman."

Her smiled widened, "That sounds perfect."

"Yeah, it really is," I stared down at my bagel before looking up, "So, Sarah says you and Britt broke up, how are you?"

Santana shrugged, "Fine. I miss her like crazy, but it was the right choice."

I shook my head, "I don't know how you could do it; I'd never be able to break up with Sarah even if it was for the good of her."

She nodded, "It was hard, but don't worry, you'll never have to break up with Sarah."

I bit back a grin, "I know."

My phone rang and I scrambled to grab it when I recognized Sam's ring tone seeing as it was nine in the morning, "Yeah?"

"Dude, where are you?" he asked.

"I'm out with Santana for breakfast," I told him.

"Sarah has a doctor's appointment," Sam said.

My heart dropped and I turned to Santana, "What day is it?"

"Saturday," she answered.

My heart dropped even further when I realized that we had the last doctor's appointment today before Nathan was actually born, "I'll be right there."

"Don't bother, I drove her, we're here now," Sam stated, "She's pretty mad."

"Oh my God," I dropped my head in my hands, "How'd you end up driving her?"

"She didn't want to worry anyone."

"I'll meet her at home. Are you with her now?"

"No, I'm in the waiting room, she's in there now though."

"Why didn't she call me?"

"I told you, she was pretty mad."

I groaned, "Alright, fine, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Sam ended the call.

I angrily dropped my phone to the table, "I'm an idiot."

Santana looked up from her own phone, "What'd you do?"

I stood, knocking my chair back, "I forgot about the last appointment with Dr. Ashton. I have to go."

"Dr. Ashton?" Santana asked.

"The baby doctor," I slipped my jacket on.

"How upset is Sarah?" Santana stood as well and put her own coat on.

"Pissed," I muttered before downing the rest of my coffee in one gulp.

"Come on," Santana roughly grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the restaurant.

I yanked my arm back, "I have to go home and-"

"You have to get a gift for Sarah, something that shows you're sorry; it'll soften the blow," Santana said while once again grabbing my arm and dragging me to the car, "We'll get her something for the baby, it'll be sweet and thoughtful." She shoved me towards the passenger side, "Give me the keys, I'm driving."

I nodded and dug them out of my pocket, "Here."

Santana snatched them, "Come on, you moron, time to win back your baby mama's heart."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I nervously paced the floor of the living room. I dropped Santana off ten minutes ago and was the given the advice to not 'screw this up unless you want to end up homeless.' We had decided on getting Sarah a blue stuffed bear and a matching silver bear charm tied around its neck with a ribbon to try and save me a little.

The door opened and Sarah walked through.

"Sars," I stepped forward.

She put a hand out and didn't look me in the eyes, "Don't even dare."

I held out the bear, "I got you something."

Sarah's shaking hand grabbed it. She gently touched the charm before looking up at me with a glare, "You honestly think this is going to make up for not coming to the appointment with me?"

"I-I...Sarah," I desperately stuttered, "Please."

"No! You chose Santana over me and Nathan! Do you know how wrong that is? How disgusting that is? You chose breakfast with your ex-girlfriend over the last chance to see your son before he's born!" her usually soft, blue eyes now shone in a bright, angry color that scared me.

"I didn't remember, I'm sorry," I said softly, "Please," I reached out to hold her hand.

She slapped it away, "Don't you dare touch me."

"Sarah," I whispered.

"No!" tears started coming from her eyes, "I thought you loved me, I thought you loved us."

"Then why didn't you call me!" I yelled back, finally snapping, "Do you realize that you called _Sam Evans_ instead of _me_? You called Sam to take you to the doctors instead of me! The father of the baby himself! Your boyfriend!"

Sarah shook with anger, "You don't understand the feeling of worry I felt this morning when I woke up! The feeling of dread when I read that stupid little note you left on your pillow! The thought that you were cheating on me etched in my brain and heart as I read Santana's name as the person you were seeing!"

"You should have called!" I grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her, "You did this!"

She slipped from my hands and slapped me across the face, "How dare you blame this on me? You were the one who answered Santana and went on a date with her!"

I rubbed the spot on my face, "Would you stop hitting me? It hurts."

"Suck it up," Sarah spit, "In a couple months I'm going to be pushing a baby out of me and I bet that'll be ten times more painful than a simple slap to the cheek."

"Simple? Sarah!" I took a step closer, "You really need to calm down.

"Calm down? Calm down!" Sarah screamed, "My boyfriend ditched me and our son for his ex! How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Santana's gay! You know she's one of my best friends!"

"And you know that the second you try and sleep with her, suddenly she'll become all straight and forget all about Brittany."

"I would never cheat on you! plus, she's torn up about breaking up with Brittany. She wouldn't-"

"Ugh, just stop! Stop! Ok, we're done with this. You left me in a big, scary doctor's office where I had to deal with all the questions and tests by myself!" Sarah suddenly burst into sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her, "Stop, it's ok."

"No, get away from me," she cried while pushing against my chest.

I reluctantly let her go, "Let's go cool off, then we can talk-"

"No, we're done," Sarah stated as she wiped her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

She sighed, "We're done, Puck, done. You may be the father of this baby, but you aren't connected to the mother. I'm-I'm-"

"Sarah," I begged, hating myself when my voice cracked, "Don't."

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you," she whispered. She held out the bear, avoiding my eyes, "You can still live here, but...I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

I winced as the door slammed shut.

"She wasn't happy, what'd you do?" Finn asked while walking in.

I turned around and threw the stupid bear at him before marching off to my room to clear out my stuff. No one was around to hear my ragged breaths as I folded my few clothes we'd left in the closet. I angrily grabbed my pillow and guitar before going up to my original room.

"Noah."

"What?" I spun around to see Ms. Carole standing at the top of the stairs, "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Stop, shh, I heard, it's ok," she came over and gave me a tight hug, "I'm sorry, honey, it'll work out."

I shook my head and dropped to my mattress, "That was the maddest I've ever seen her. Like she said, we're done. I screwed up. How could I forget that stupid appointment?"

"You know that you're aloud to stay, right?" Ms. Carole asked.

I nodded, "That was probably the only...nice...thing she said to me, besides Grace needs a home."

Ms. Carole kissed the top of my head, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Yeah," I whispered, "Thanks."

She turned to leave, but stopped and turned around, "Noah, I'm not taking sides."

"I understand," I laid back on the bed.

I heard her sigh softly before leaving. I stared up at the ceiling, how could this get so out of control?

I was suddenly hit in the chest with a sobbing body, "Noah, please, please, I don't want to leave."

I wrapped my arms around Grace, "Don't worry, we're not leaving."

She cried harder into me, "Why? Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, Gracie," I breathed in her hair.

Grace cried herself into oblivion; eventually even falling asleep on top of me. I twisted so Grace was on the bed, but still against me. I buried my face in her hair, finally letting the dread fill me.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Two days. Two days of pure hell. I didn't talk to Sarah at all. I didn't get to sing to Nathan at night. I didn't get to feel when he kicked. I was miserable.

Sarah's eyes were constantly red and swollen. When she'd left, she'd gone to Brittany's; the place where she knew I, or even Jake, wouldn't show up. I heard her telling Ms. Carole Sunday afternoon when she'd returned.

I stopped outside the choir room, "I can't go in there," I muttered.

Mike put a hand on my shoulder, "I know this has been hard on you, but Finn asked us to come and we agreed."

"I know," I groaned.

"Come on," Mike gently pushed me inside.

I halted to a stop at the sight of Sarah laughing with Sam and Brittany, who she sat between.

"I'm sorry," Quinn's voice whispered.

I jumped and looked to my side at her, "Oh, um, thanks."

She nodded, "Even though you should have checked with her first, meaning it sort of is your fault, I do feel bad for you. I know you loved her."

"I do love her. I haven't stopped," I told her.

Finn walked in, giving me a small nod before standing in front of the room. He explained what we were doing here and all that. I kept my eyes on Sarah; not gonna lie, it kinda hurt to see her trying so hard not to make eye contact with me. Sam did catch my eye, though, and gave a small sympathetic smile. My first instinct was to glare at him for taking my girlfriend, but then I remembered that he was sort of taking care of her until she was normal again.

Once I had sat down next to Jake, it was a little better not having to directly look at Sarah, that was until Quinn made that stupid birth control comment.

"Ha," Sarah laughed, "I wish I had some of that a couple months ago."

A cord snapped inside me, "Take that back," I growled; the sadness I'd felt a second ago vanished.

Sarah's head stayed facing forward, "I'm sorry, did someone say something?"

"Sarah! Take. That. Back," I stood, ready to jump down the risers and stand in front of her.

"Dude, sit," Jake muttered, tugging on the edge of my shirt.

I ignored him as I went to kneel in front of Sarah, "I said I'm sorry, what more can you need?"

The room was silent as everyone watched us.

Her eyes flickered to my face before looking down at her newly painted nails, something I've never seen her do before, "I need a father for my son and a boyfriend I trust."

"You can trust me," I set a hand on her knee which she quickly swatted away.

"Oh, God, suck it up Sarah," Santana muttered, "He made a mistake. We went out for breakfast, it's not like we went to the baseball field."

"Go away," Sarah breathed, "Please, this is too soon."

I sighed and nodded, making my way back to my seat.

"Ok," Finn said, "Can we continue?"

I gave a stiff nod, as did Sarah.

Finn smiled slightly, as if this never happened. He explained his idea for sectionals and all I could think of was that I hope Sarah will be ok doing Gangnam Style.

When Sam started dancing since he claimed he was the best dancer for Brittany, I smirked until I heard the distinct laugh that belonged to Sarah. I watched as she smiled and clapped for him. That feeling of being upset earlier was now completely gone and I was angry at Sarah and Sam for everything.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I grabbed Sam's shoulder and spun him around so his back was against his locker, "What is your damn problem?"

His eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

My hold tightened, "Don't think that I didn't notice the way you were flirting with her, it was disgusting. Did you hold her hand during the appointment too? Did you dance for her when she was upset?"

Sam winced at the pressure I was exerting, "Come on, lay off a little, she was mad at you for not being there and needed a friend, so I stepped up. Plus, she's been hanging with Brittany, who I'm kinda starting to like now which I just great. Have you ever talked to her-"

"Shut it," I placed my face closer to his, "That's great for you and Britt, but right now, I don't want to hear it. Now tell me what I can do to earn back my girlfriend's trust."

"Puck!"

I didn't move at Finn's voice.

"What are you doing?" he ran over and threw me off of Sam, "Control yourself."

I straightened my jacket, "He's moving in on Sarah-"

"Sarah came to me!" Sam yelled, "Get a hold of yourself! Sarah's gone, man, and I'm sorry. Your guys' fairy tale couldn't last forever."

I just glared at him before walking away. I wasn't paying attention and ran into someone.

"Whoa, you ok?" Blaine asked while steadying me.

"Uh, yeah, sorry," I muttered. We stared at each other for a minute before I asked, "So I know I don't go here anymore, but are people taking sides?"

Blaine gave a small smile, "Sorry."

I groaned, "So, who's on my side?"

"All the guys, except for Wade, he's taking Sarah's side with the girls," he told me.

I nodded, "That's what I thought, but I'm a little surprised with you."

He clapped me on the shoulder, "Yeah, Sarah's one of my best friends, but I kinda think she overreacted. Maybe it's because I miss Kurt so much and I just want everyone to be together."

I smiled, "Any reason's fine by me, thanks."

"Fine by me, isn't that a song?" Blaine asked.

I raked my brain before slowly nodding, "Yeah, I think so. Why?"

Blaine shrugged, "Why don't you sing to her?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I nervously strummed the strings of my guitar as I waited for the glee club to wander in.

"You sure you want to do this?" Finn asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

Blaine smiled at me across the room and gave me a thumbs up. I chuckled and gave a small nod.

Sarah walked in with her new best friend Brittany, "Just sing your heart out, that's what San did when she sang the song," Britt told Sarah.

My head shot up. Is Sarah singing too?

"Alright, everyone sit down," Finn announced, "Puck wanted to sing today and show you all how great he claims to be."

"Oh, I don't claim to be great, I am great," I smirked.

"Whatever," Finn chuckled and gave me the floor.

I made my way to the center, "You all know that Sarah broke up with me the other day, I'm not gonna sugar coat it 'cause that's what it was, but I am going to fight for my family."

I noticed Sarah try to discreetly wipe her eyes and take a deep breath while staring at her feet.

"He's just messing with you," I heard Tina whisper.

I ignored her as I started playing the song.

_You're not the type_

_Type of girl to remain_

_With the guy, with the guy too shy_

_Too afraid to say he'll give his heart to you forever_

_I'm not the boy who will fall to his knees_

_With his hands clasped tight_

_Begging, begging you please_

_To stay with him for worse or for better_

I stared down Sarah; waiting for her too look up.

_But I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl for me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_In the past I would try_

_Try hard to commit to a girl_

_Wouldn't get too far_

_It always somehow seemed to fall apart_

I heard Quinn laugh and broke my stare away from Sarah to see her smiling and swaying along in her spot next to Kitty.

_But with you, you, you_

_I can see what I need_

_I can dream realistically_

_I knew that this was different from the start_

_And it seems that every time_

_We're eye to eye_

_I can find another piece of you_

_That I don't wanna lose_

Sarah finally looked up and I could see her eyes shining with tears.

_And I'm staring at you now_

_There's no one else around_

_I'm thinking you're the girl I need_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

I went over and knelt in front of Sarah while continuing to play my guitar. She gave me a small smile, which I gratefully returned.

_And it's never easy_

_Darling, believe me_

_I'm as skeptical as you_

_When I think of life without "us"_

_It seems like "What we're supposed to do? "_

_But I don't wanna come on too strong_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_We can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_It's fine by me_

_If you never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

_I'm just saying it's fine by me_

_If we never leave_

_And we can live like this forever_

_It's fine by me_

I finished the song and stood, keeping her eye contact the entire time. I slowly put my guitar away before going to take a seat between Jake and Joe, taking Blaine's advice to not say anything after and just leave Sarah to her thoughts.

Finn started clapping, "Alright, fine, I'll admit, you're a pretty great singer."

I laughed, "Thanks."

"I think," Finn glanced at Sarah, "We have another performance today."

Sarah nodded and quickly stood being followed by all the other girls, and Wade, to the middle of the room. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but ended on just shaking her head and beginning to sing.

_Owwwwh [repeats]_

_She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

The girls all started dancing around as Sarah stood still.

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]_

_She, is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out when she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

I heard Santana scoff and, out of the corner of my eye, could see her cross her arms. I just rolled my eyes at her and continued watching all the girls, but mainly Sarah.

_(Bless your soul!...) Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, I'm bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x8]_

An instinct jerked me forward when a tear dripped down Sarah's cheek as she continued singing, but Jake set a hand on my arm to calm me.

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bare to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumour has it (rumour) [x14]_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for._

I, and probably the rest of the room, winced when Sarah's voice cracked on the last note.

The girls all broke from their final pose and immediately surrounded her. I could barely hear their soothing words over the rush of blood in my ears.

Sam turned around, "Don't move, everything's going to be fine. Stand your ground."

I nodded, trying my hardest to do as he said. Mercedes reached across Blaine to place a hand on my knee. I looked up and gave her a small smile.

"Love you," she whispered.

I chuckled, "Love you too."

Sarah broke out of the girls' circle with tears streaming down her face, "Noah," she whispered, "I'm sorry," and she ran from the room.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: That was a little hard to write and not in the way where I had no ideas, it was hard because I thought it was kinda sad. Is that what you thought as well? The songs were _Fine By Me_ by Andy Grammer and _Rumour Has It_ by Adele (idea courtesy of Brooke). PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm sure there'll be a lot of thoughts after this and am open to hear them all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Can I just say you're amazing for being so supportive? Cause you are! Thanks a million! And yeah, they're doing Gangnam Style, but I had some ideas, especially after what happened last episode, for the duet. PM me your song ideas! I wonder if they're the same!_

_Brooke - I hope you liked how I put the song in! Thank you for the idea and your kind words!_

_smilin steph - Lol, I still thought the episode was amazing though!_

_Tyra - Thanks! I try!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I turned away from Jake to see Sarah doubled over whimpering. Sam's hand was on her back, "What's wrong? Tell me, Sars. What's wrong?"**_

_**If there's one thing that can bring Puck and Sarah together, it might be this.**_


	38. The Road That Leads To You

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck went out to breakfast with Santana, accidentally missing a doctor appointment with Sarah who was furious and therefore broke up with him. Finn had all the graduates come back to visit New Directions which put Sarah and Puck in distraught. Puck decided to sing to Sarah who sang to him in return. After singing, Sarah ran out of the room and away from her ex. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Road That Leads To You_

**Puck's Point of View**

"Hey, alright, let's take a break," Finn said while stopping the music.

We were on stage practicing and practicing Gangnam Style for sectionals. Despite just helping out, it was brutal; not to mention hot.

Jake fell to his knees, "I think I'm dying."

I chuckled and sat next to him, "Come on, you're doing great."

"Shut up," Jake muttered, putting his head against his legs, "This sucks."

Marley came over and sat down, leaning against Jake, "I'm so tired," she gasped.

I looked her over to see she seemed sick. I could practically see the bones sticking out of her face. Plus, she was covered in sweat, even more so than Jake. She was way out of breath as well, even more than Jake who's dance with Brittany is ten times harder than anything she's doing; not to be biased.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Mhmm," she breathed.

I reached behind me to grab Jake's sweat towel and tossed it at her, "Here, not to be mean, but you're a wreck."

Jake grabbed the towel and started wiping her face for her, "Want some water? You're sweating way too much. How about a granola bar?"

"No," Marley automatically answered, "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I pulled Jake's whole backpack over and grabbed out a water bottle and granola bar, "Eat," I set them in front of her.

Marley grabbed the water and took a small sip, "Thank you," she whispered as Jake continued caring for her.

"Sure," I said while staring at her, wincing at how she reminded me of Sarah.

"Puck, can I talk to you?"

I looked up at Sam, "Sure, sit."

"Um," Sam glanced behind him where I could see Sarah, sitting at the edge of the stage with Mercedes and Tina, watching us, "Can it be in private?"

I slowly nodded while standing. I led Sam to the wings, "What's up?"

He stuck his hand out where a folded piece of paper was clenched, "This is for you."

I took it, "What is it?"

"It's a note from Sarah," Sam muttered, "She gave it to me last night when I went over Brittany's where she was too. They'd been working on it for a while, I guess. She doesn't really want anyone knowing, well, besides me, you, and Britt of course."

I unfolded it, "You know what it says?"

"No," he shook his head, "They wouldn't say."

"And why can't anyway else know?" I asked, glancing down at the paper just to see my name at the top.

Sam stepped forward and lowered his voice, "Sarah's messed up, she really misses you, but doesn't want the other girls knowing since they're so set on you punishing you for your mistake."

I groaned, "Thanks."

He clapped my shoulder, "Good luck."

I nodded and lowered myself to the ground, finally reading the letter:

_Noah,_

_I love you so much, please know that. No matter what happened, I will always love you. You are my first everything. No one's ever made me feel like you do. I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you. I love you._

_Sarah_

_P.S. Brittany says hi and that she loves you too_

I crumpled the note and threw it. As much as I wanted to talk to her, it didn't feel right for her to be begging for me when she was the one who cut the ties. I reluctantly crawled over and grabbed the paper, stuffing it in my pocket before standing up and making my way back over to Jake and Marley.

"You two ready?" I winced at the gruffness of my voice.

They nodded and Marley ran off to Santana leaving Jake with the granola bar-still wrapped-in his hand.

I nodded towards it, "Why didn't you make her eat?"

He glanced down at his hand and shrugged, "She didn't want-"

"She's sick or something," I hissed, "She's obviously not ok. Don't make the same mistake I did."

He nodded, "Alright, I gotcha."

There was a sudden scream from the other side of the stage. I turned away from Jake to see Sarah doubled over whimpering. Sam's hand was on her back, "What's wrong? Tell me, Sars. What's wrong?"

I felt frozen in my spot, especially when I heard Sarah breathe, "I think I just had a contraction."

The silence was deafening. My mind filled with images of Quinn screaming and rolling around on that hospital bed in agony. I couldn't watch that again. The reality of this whole situation suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks.

I broke out of my thoughts when Jake's hand found its way to the small of my back and pushed forward, "Go," he whispered.

I shook my head, "I can't."

"Yes, yes you can, come on," Jake pushed again, this time grabbing my elbow as well and practically dragging me over to Sarah and Sam.

Sarah was breathing harshly, holding onto Sam and Finn's hands as if her life depended on it.

"Noah," she whimpered.

That cracked my worries and forced me forward to grab her into my arms, "It's alright, I'm right here."

"I'm scared Noah," Sarah whispered into my shoulder, "He's not supposed to come for another couple months."

"I know, I know, but I bet it's nothing," I breathed while stroking her hair.

"We should probably head to the ER, like now," Finn muttered so only I could hear.

I nodded over Sarah's head, 'I know,' I mouthed. I bent down so Sarah and I were eye level, "Sarah, look at me, babe, look here," she blinked back her tears and looked up, "We have to go to the doctors and find out what's going on-"

She cried harder and doubled over again, "No! I can't! I'm not ready, I wasn't going to be ready until January 14th!"

"I know," I said into her hair.

"You can't make me, Noah, you can't," Sarah cried, "We're not even dating, you have no control over me."

Subconsciously, I jerked backwards, but came back, "I'm sorry."

Quinn walked over and gently set her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Sars, listen to me, there's nothing to be scared of, everything's going to be ok. If we get there fast enough, and you are in labor, they can get you the meds and everything'll be ok. I'll stay with you the entire time, if you'd like."

"And Noah," Sarah glanced up, "He has to be there too."

I felt a smile tug at my lips, as did Quinn's, as she carefully pulled Sarah from my embrace, "Let's get going then. I'll sit in the back of your car with you and Noah will drive, alright?" Quinn asked.

"Mhmm," Sarah shakily grabbed onto Quinn's arm. She turned back to me, "Are you coming?"

I smiled, "Of course," I grabbed her hand, only slightly wincing at her tight grip.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"It hurts!" Sarah screamed as Jake and I half ran/half walked while carrying her into the hospital.

"I hate you," Jake grunted behind Sarah's back.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Remind me to not help you when you knock Marley up."

Jake glared at me, "I'm not an idiot, unlike you."

"Really?" I asked, "Cause I know you're just jealous of-"

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sarah yelled as we made our way through the doors.

"You're stressing her out even more!" Quinn added

We ran up to the desk, slightly being pushed off balance as Finn shot ahead of us, "My sister's in labor, fix her."

The secretary laughed softly before stopping quickly, "Alright, I just need you to fill out-"

"We don't have time!" I yelled, "She's not due for another month and a half, something's not right."

"Calm down, please, I'm going to bet it's just false labor, but in case you're right, follow me," the lady stood.

"Where?" Jake whispered.

Sarah's foot kicked down between Jake's legs. He grunted in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Careful!" I worked to balance us out again.

The door to the side swung open and the woman stepped out, "Down here, I called one of the ER doctors from upstairs, they'll be here in a second."

A sob escaped Sarah's lips as Jake and I hurried down the hall with Quinn on our tails.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The doctor left the room, leaving Quinn and I to stare at each other as Sarah shifted around on the bed, "Are one of you going to help me get undressed or not?" she asked.

Quinn broke from my glare, "Seeing as he's your ex and I'm one of your best friends, I'll help."

Sarah slowly nodded, but I couldn't help to notice the look of disappointment flash across her face before Quinn pulled the curtains around the bed.

I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it on a chair while leaning against the wall. I could barely hear their conversation behind the thin curtain.

"How are you feeling?" Quinn whispered

"Uncomfortable. I just want to know what's wrong," Sarah breathed.

"Everything's going to be ok, I promise. Whether these are just fake or the real deal, you and Baby Hudson are going to be fine," Quinn told her.

"Baby Puckerman," Sarah corrected, "Just because we're broken up for now doesn't mean Nathan's name changes."

I smirked while hearing Quinn sigh. There was a ruffle of clothing and a quick intake of breath.

"It hurts," Sarah whimpered.

"I know," Quinn breathed, "It's ok, everything'll be-what's that? Is this the necklace Puck got you for Valentine's Day? Why are you wearing this?"

"Give it back!" Sarah yelled quietly.

I looked up to see the shadow of Quinn holding a chain with a distinct heart in the air while Sarah's arms reached up to try and grab it.

"You can't wear this! He cheated on you."

"No, he didn't, now give it back."

"No! I'm giving this back to Grace when she comes."

"Come on, I know for a fact that you still have one of Puck's old t-shirts from when you stayed with him for when you sleep. I saw it when I slept over your house and I was trying to find some socks."

Now a smirk was definitely across my face. Take that Quinn, I knew you missed me. I walked over and pulled open the curtain just enough to stick my head in, "I can hear every word you ladies are saying."

Quinn gasped and blushed before muttering, "I hate you."

Sarah laughed and caught my eye, "Can we talk?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded while walking in further, softly hitting Quinn's shoulders with my own, "Out Fabray, you heard my baby mama."

She just shook her head while dropping the locket to the bed before leaving the room quietly.

I picked up the necklace and sat on the mattress, "How're you doing?"

Sarah played with the neck of her hospital gown, "Alright, it still hurts."

"I bet," I set my free hand down on her knee, "Wanna tell me why you still wear the locket?"

She bit her lip and looked down, "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," I teased, "Come on, tell me," I said softly.

Sarah sighed, "I missed you like crazy," she looked up, "Did you read my note?"

I reached in my pocket and pulled it out, "Yeah, next time, say it to my face."

Sarah blushed, "I'm sorry, I was just scared."

"Of what?" I asked.

"That you hated me and would tell me to go away," a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, I could never ever hate you," I grabbed her hand, "Seriously, I could never hate you. I don't care if you broke up with me, I'd always love you," I gently wiped under her eye with my thumb, "So what'd you wanna talk about?"

Sarah clenched up in pain for a second before letting out a deep breath, "I think we were better as a team, if you know what I mean."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but can you-"

"Alright, so what have we got here?" Dr. Ashton asked as she walked in.

I tried hiding my groan as I stood and moved to the side so the doctor could do her thing. So close. We were so close! Sure, we're probably together, but she never actually said the words.

I tuned into their conversation just in time to hear Dr. Ashton say, "I'm going to run some tests, but I am 90 percent sure these are just Braxton Hicks contractions."

"And the other ten percent?" I asked.

Dr. Ashton turned to me, "There's a chance that Sarah's going into premature labor. I'll be right back."

As the doctor left, I looked at Sarah to see her start to whimper. I hurriedly sat next to her and pulled her in my arms, "Shh, it's alright, everything's ok."

"How do you know? You're not a doctor," Sarah cried into my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head, "I might not be smart, but I do know enough math to understand that 90 is greater than 10."

She laughed softly and wiped her eyes, "I know, but still..."

"I know," I whispered, "But trust me, everything's going to be ok."

Sarah wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, "Thank you."

I hugged her back, "No problem."

She gasped and squeezed tighter. I heard her start to breathe hard as she buried her face in my neck.

I placed my hand on her stomach and started rubbing small circles, "Come on, buddy, you got stay in there for just a couple more weeks. Mom and Dad aren't ready yet, so the longer you wait, the better you'll be taken care of. Don't worry, though, no matter when you come, we'll love you." I felt a hard kick against my hand and winced. Sarah let out a small cry and a couple tears dripped on my skin. I ran my hands up her back, "I'm right here, don't worry, I'm right here."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Alright, so they're not officially back together, but you can see they're on their way. I decided to end this one on a sort of cliffhanger instead of an extra long chapter. What'd you think? Do you think Sarah's in labor or is it just a false alarm? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Don't worry! They're making their way back!_

_FinchelFan728 - Thank you!_

_smilin steph - But I hope you liked it!_

_Tyra - Well, I hope you still enjoyed!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I softly pushed open the door and sighed at the sight in front of me. Noah was holding one of Sarah's hands in both of his with his head leaning against them. The two of them were asleep and snoring lightly. Not that I blame them, they were put through so much the past couple hours.**_

_**The rest of the crazy day is revealed next chapter!**_


	39. Finally

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck was helping New Directions with Sectionals and noticed Marley not eating and overworking. Sam gave him a note from Sarah saying she wanted to talk to Puck again. Sarah went into labor and was rushed to the hospital for safety. She was just about to tell Puck they should get back together when the doctor interrupted them. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Finally_

**Jake's Point of View**

I unzipped my jacket as I walked down the hospital hallway. I swear this place was a million degrees. I had just dropped Marley off at her house before coming back here to check in on Noah and Sarah.

I softly pushed open the door and sighed at the sight in front of me. Noah was holding one of Sarah's hands in both of his with his head leaning against them. The two of them were asleep and snoring lightly. Not that I blame them, they were put through so much the past couple hours. The contractions were just fake. The doctors had gotten them under control and Noah said they could go home in a couple hours.

I walked over and gently shook Noah's shoulder, "Hey," I whispered.

He jolted up and blinked quickly, "What? What's wrong?"

I chuckled while sitting down in the free chair next to him, "Nothing, moron, just coming to check on you."

Noah punched my arm, "I hate you."

I laughed again, "Sure you do. So what's up?"

He sighed and put a hand out to rub circles on Sarah's still perfectly round stomach, "They said I could let her sleep it off before bringing her home. We called Ms. Carole who said she wants us all home and healthy soon."

"That's good," I nodded.

He nodded as well, "Yeah."

"Are you two back together?" I asked.

Noah just about shook his head before shrugging, "I'm not sure. We were this close then that stupid doctor had to come in and ruin everything."

"So you're saying you wish the doctor never came?" I raised my eyebrows.

He glared at me, "I'm this close to punching you again."

I smirked, "Alright, alright. Do you really think anything changed Sarah's mind in the past couple hours?"

"No," Noah said while staring back down at Sarah, "I just hope we can get back to how we were."

I patted his arm, "Everything'll turn out alright in the end. Look at me and Marley."

"Dude, your girlfriend's anorexic," Noah quickly spun in the chair so we were face to face.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, "You're joking. That's really cruel."

"I am dead serious," Noah lowered his voice, "I swear on my mom's menorah that Marley is starving herself."

I shook my head and looked away, "You're wrong."

Noah roughly grabbed my jaw and turned me. He let go of my face with a soft sigh, "Jake, I've never lied to you, have I?"

I nodded, "You told me you lived in LA and made me look like an idiot in front of Sarah."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Whatever, like that matters. Besides that, have I ever lied to you?"

"No," I muttered, unable to break his stare.

"Exactly," he hissed, "Now listen and listen well, Marley doesn't eat. When she slept over the house that weekend, she ate a spoonful of your ice cream and half a pancake then ran to the bathroom to take a shower, but the water ran for five minutes before she got in; she was probably throwing up. What about our double date and the two bites of pizza she had? She refused that granola bar earlier. When was the last time you had lunch with her and she ate? She spends more time in the bathroom upchucking than-"

"Stop!" I put my hands up, "I get it, ok," I pushed back out of the chair and started pacing the room, "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

Noah slowly nodded, "Yeah and it finally clicked today when she was having a harder time than you during rehearsal."

I groaned and kicked the wall, "I'm an idiot. How did I not notice?"

"Hey, quiet," Noah quickly glanced at Sarah before standing and coming to me, "You're not an idiot, I promise. I'm an idiot for almost getting held back last year, for keeping my sister in a house with a crazy woman for months until my girlfriend forced me out of there, for skipping a doctor appointment with that same girlfriend, for a million other things. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe this is all just a misunderstanding, but the signs aren't good."

I stared down at the ground, "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know," Noah went back to Sarah and sat next to her, "Ask Marley about it?"

"That'll be great," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes and sitting next to him, "'Hey Marley, my brother thinks your new favorite hobby is vomiting and starving yourself. Is it true?'"

Noah glared at me, "There are nicer ways to say it," he brushed Sarah's hair back from her face, "Ask Sars when she wakes up."

I nodded, "I hope you're wrong."

"So do I, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," I muttered as I stared at the sleeping Sarah.

We were quiet for a minute before Noah said, "The doctor told me she's on bed rest."

I looked up, "Why would a doctor tell you she's on bed rest?"

He shook his head with a smirk, "Sarah's on bed rest."

"What?" I asked, "Sectionals is next week! How are we going to win if Sarah can't participate?"

"Don't worry, I already asked. Dr. Ashton said as long as Sarah's done after Sectionals, she can dance," Noah told me.

"Does Sarah know?" I glanced back at her.

Noah shook his head, "She won't be happy either, which is why you have to be here when I tell her. I'm going to soften the blow with the fact that after Sectionals, Regionals isn't until a while after Nate's born, so it doesn't matter if she can't dance."

"At least she can sing," I muttered.

Noah nodded.

We continued watching Sarah until she let out a deep sigh and blinked open her eyes, "Noah?" she whispered.

"Hey, baby, I'm right here," he scooted forward and grabbed her hand again, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Sarah sighed, "Puck, I was so scared."

"I know, so was I," Noah whispered and kissed her hand, "But you guys are ok now."

Sarah looked up at me, "Hi Jake."

"Hey," I smiled while patting her leg, "How are you?"

"I'm good and you?" she replied.

I glanced at Noah who gave a slight shake of his head. I guess the Marley thing was out of the question for now. I turned back to her, "I'm great."

Sarah laughed, "Fantastic," she rubbed one of Noah's hands, "When can we go?"

"When the doctor clears you," he pushed back another stray piece of hair from her face, "There's something I have to tell you though."

I noticed Sarah's jaw go slack and she quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach, "I thought Nathan was safe. Dr. Ashton promised he was ok. Noah why would-"

Noah threw a hand across her mouth, "I need you to stop talking for a second. Nothing's wrong with Nate, he's fine. It's you."

"Me?" Sarah squeaked under his hand.

"Sars, you're on bed rest until Nathan's born," Noah said quietly.

Sarah's eyes widened and quickly darted from me to Noah then back again probably a million times. I could see her mouth gaping under Noah's palm, but no sound came out.

"You can still perform for Sectionals," Noah told her, "But after that, you're done. No more dancing or running around."

"That's good," I offered, "You can still sing. Maybe after Sectionals we can get Finn to do a just singing competition where you have to stay completely still."

Sarah fell back against the pillows, away from Noah's gag on her, "This sucks! How am I going to keep up with you guys? You're all going to be dancing until Regionals when I won't be dancing for another two months."

"Hey, you're good enough where it won't matter if you're off your feet for a while," I said, "Don't get yourself down."

She smiled, "Thanks Jake."

"No problem," I smiled back.

The door opened and a lady walked in, "Are you ready to leave, Sarah?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair in the nursery while looking around at everything. I can't believe we might have had to put it into use months early.

The doors slid open and Jake walked through, "Sars, can I ask you something?"

I nodded and sat up, swinging my feet off the ottoman, "I thought you left?"

He shook his head and leaned back against the wall, "I wanted to talk to you first."

"Shoot," I smiled.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "How should I ask Marley if she's anorexic?"

My mouth went dry. I knew this would come up sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before someone noticed her downward spiral.

"Jake, you have to be careful," I started softly, "It's not something people like talking about."

"So it's true?" he asked, coming to sit on the ottoman in front of me.

I bit my lip, not really knowing what to say. If I said no, I'd be lying, but if I said yes, I'd sound like a terrible friend for letting her do it.

"I get it," Jake said, "You don't have to say it."

I let out a sigh, "Maybe just say you'll help in anyway you can."

He nodded and stood, "Thanks, Sars."

I smiled, "Of course."

Jake gave me one last smirk before leaving.

I leaned back in the chair and rubbed circles on my stomach where Nathan was kicking softly, "Uncle Jake's a good person, he can fix Marley. Right Nathan?"

There was a knock on the door and Puck walked in, "Are you two having a party without me?"

I laughed, "Come in."

He chuckled and sat in the spot Jake just left, "So are we a family?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, we are."

Puck launched forward and pressed his lips against mine. I let out an embarrassing squeal as he quickly started unzipping my dress and moved his lips down to my throat.

I forced my hands between us and pushed against his chest, "Stop," I choked out, "Not now."

He gave me the puppy dog face and slowed down his attempts, "Just a little."

"No!" I laughed, "Tonight, I promise."

"Yes," Puck hissed and quickly kissed me again while zipping me back up, "But after this, I have a feeling you're going to want to jump right into bed with me."

"Really?" I sat back and crossed my arms, "Go on."

He pushed the ottoman away and knelt down in front of me, "I love you so much; it literally hurt to be away from you, so I decided to make sure we never break up again."

I gave him a small smile, "It hurt me too which is why-"

"Hold on," Puck put his hand on my knee, "I have a speech planned."

I pretended to lock my lips and toss away the key.

Puck chuckled, "Alright, where was I? Right, so we can never break up again; even if it is just for a few days. This is me saying that I never want to be without you, I want you to be mine and only mine," he reached into his pocket and my heart stopped as he looked up, "Sarah Rose Hudson, will you marry me?"

Puck held up a small, diamond ring. There were even more tiny diamonds surrounding the circle in the center of the silver band. It honestly was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Puck stared at me as my mouth grew dry and my hands became sweaty. This was everything I've ever wanted for the past year, to be married to Puck and raise a family with him, but there was something holding me back in my seat from his expectant arms. I couldn't bring myself to say yes.

"Noah," I said softly and fell to my knees in front of him. I gently pushed his raised hand down to his lap, "You know I love you. Gosh, I love you so much I can't help but imagine growing old with you and spending time with our family that's just going to get bigger beyond Nathan, but I can't marry you now. I'm a junior in high school. Do you know how crazy that sounds? I'm already pregnant. We're practically bonded for life and I don't plan on breaking that bond anytime soon, but I still can't marry you."

His face fell and he stared down at his hands, "You don't want to marry me."

"No!" I tilted his face up to look him in the eyes, "I do want to marry you! I would love to marry you, but-"

"No buts, Sarah," Puck interrupted, "You either want to marry me or you don't. You're being extremely confusing. That might not mean much coming from me, but still. So tell me, is it a yes or no?"

I grabbed his hand with the ring in it and gently tugged it away, "It's a promise to say yes in the future. We can't get married now because we don't have enough money or any of the other stuff we need, but we will in the future."

Puck smiled, "Really?"

I nodded and slipped on the ring, "Really."

Puck looked down at my hand, "It fits perfectly."

I smiled, "Yeah," I pulled it off and stared at all the little details on it, "Where'd you get this? It's amazing."

"You remember where I got the locket?" he asked.

I nodded, "It was your grandma's."

Puck poked my nose, "Exactly."

I stared down at the ring again, "Wow, it's old."

Puck chuckled, "Yeah."

"I don't think I'm going to wear it on my finger, though," I said softly.

"What does that mean?" Puck asked.

I shrugged while taking off the locket and unclipping so I could slide the ring on next to it, "Mom and Burt will be suspicious if it's on my finger with the one you bought me for my birthday."

Puck nodded and grabbed the chain which he clipped closed and put over my head, "I understand. It looks great this way anyways."

I lifted off the golden chain and gently set it on the floor. I grabbed Puck's shirt and tugged him forward, "Come here."

He chuckled and roughly kissed my lips, "I knew you'd want to go to bed right after that."

I laughed, "You're so smart."

Puck lifted me up and quickly ran to our bed, "I've missed this."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

I just about passed Sarah and Puck's room on the way upstairs before hearing a loud laugh and a yelled, "Noah!"

I hurriedly ran back to the door and leaned against it.

"Have I ever told you that you were the hottest girl I've ever met?"

"Have I ever told you that you were the strongest man I've ever seen?"

"No, but I'd love to hear you say it."

"Oh, I will."

I rolled my eyes, they were disgusting. But wait, if they were making out...or worse...they were probably back together.

I knocked on the door, "Hey, excuse me."

There was a loud thump before Puck stuck his head out the door, "What the hell do you need?"

I smirked, "You two back together?"

"Yes!" Sarah yelled.

Instinctively, I tried looking around the door before quickly stopping myself, "That's all I need."

Puck nodded, "Cool, see you tomorrow," he slammed the door in my face.

I glanced at my watch to see it was only six. Rolling my eyes again I pulled my phone out of my pocket and found Jake's number.

"What's up?" he greeted.

"You owe me 20 bucks," I stated.

"Are you kidding me? They're seriously back together already?" Jake groaned.

I chuckled, "Come on, you could not have actually thought they could go a month without each other."

"One could hope," Jake muttered.

I laughed harder, "Alright, see you later and don't forget the money."

"Shut up," Jake said before ending the call.

I smirked while putting my phone back and going upstairs. Sure I thought it was gross Puck and my sister were going at it right now while everyone's home, but a part of me was kinda happy they were back together like they should be. Plus, I made 20 dollars.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it though! I can't wait for the holidays! PLEASE REVIEW with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Someone noticed! Sorry again for the late update._

_smilin steph - Thanks a million!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "And what am I supposed to do, Puck? Join the Cheerios? The volleyball team? No because what club is going to want a pregnant girl?" "Why does it matter when you're going to be a mom?" I spoke up.**_

_**Thanksgiving/Sectionals!**_


	40. I'm Here

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck told Jake that Marley's anorexic and that he should do something about it. Sarah and the baby are safe, but she's on bed rest after Sectionals. Puck proposed to Sarah only to have her turn him down for now. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I'm Here_

**Grace's Point of View**

Mom held my hand as we left the auditorium. Dad was to my side with Sammie in his arms. We were weirdly quiet compared to everyone else around us. Sarah and Finn lost. Marley fell, so Jake and that other boy grabbed her and ran off the stage with everyone behind them.

"Where's Noah?" I asked.

"I noticed him run out with the others after the glee club left," Dad told me.

I nodded.

Mom gently pulled me to the side of the hallway, "Let's wait here for the others and then we'll go home and have Thanksgiving dinner. How's that sound?"

"Good," I whispered.

Noah and Sarah were holding hands as the walked up to us a couple minutes later. Sarah looked pretty upset even with Noah whispering stuff in her ear.

I ran over to them and hugged them tightly, "Sarah, you were the best up there."

She laughed softly, "Thanks Gracie."

I smiled, "Is Finn coming?"

"Yeah, he just wanted to talk to Mr. Schue first," Noah put a hand on my shoulder and steered me back to Mom, Dad, and Sammie.

Sarah followed and silently grabbed Sammie from Dad's arms. She hugged our sister tightly and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Noah sighed and gave Sarah a quick side hug.

I was suddenly swept off my feet and squeezed tightly. I squeaked as I heard Finn's voice say, "Hey there, kid." He set me back down with a laugh.

I turned around and pushed him, "That wasn't nice; you scared me!"

Finn chuckled, "Well, I'm sorry."

Sarah was glaring at him from her spot firmly planted between Mom and Noah.

Dad put an arm out and pulled Finn and I closer to him, "Alright, time for some good Thanksgiving dinner."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Dad set the turkey down on the table, "Who wants the first piece?"

I glanced around the table at the still upset Sarah, disappointed Finn, and quiet Noah, "I'll have it."

Dad nodded and passed me a slice, "Here you go, Gracie."

I smiled while I started cutting it up.

"Hold on, we have to say what we're thankful for," Mom interrupted.

We all looked up at her, "Really?" Sarah asked, "I'm not in the mood."

"Sars, there's always next year," Noah told her.

"But I want glee this year," Sarah whined, "I want to hold the Regionals trophy again, I want to sing an award winning solo, I want to go to some great city where I can dance on stage with my friends and win Nationals."

"Well, until next year, how about you join some other club?" Noah asked.

"What?" Finn yelled at the same time Sarah dropped her fork, "Excuse me!"

"Oh my God," Mom whispered.

Sarah glared at Noah, "And what am I supposed to do, Puck? Join the Cheerios? The volleyball team? No because what club is going to want a pregnant girl?"

"Why does it matter when you're going to be a mom?" I spoke up.

Sarah looked at me, "What?"

"You're going to be a mom, right? Shouldn't you be happy because of it?" I asked.

A small smile went on Noah's face, "Grace is right, Sarah you have to think about Nathan now that your time in glee is up."

"Glee is not over," Finn shook is head, "You guys are crazy, it'll keep going this year."

"Honey, I don't think so," Mom said softly.

Finn slumped in his seat, "Whatever."

"This is fun," Dad muttered.

"Pass the potatoes," Noah said.

Dad chuckled, "Here."

"Can I have the corn please, Mom?" I smiled.

She nodded, "But first-"

"Are you really going to make us do this?" Finn grumbled while poking at his cranberry sauce.

"Yes," Mom stated, "Burt, how about you go first?"

Dad nodded, "Alright, I'm thankful for my family and that's including everyone here; Finn, Sarah, Sammie, Puck, Grace, and of course Kurt in New York."

"Sammie's not here," I laughed, "She's sleeping."

"It's the thought that counts," Dad smiled.

"I'll go next," Mom said, "So I am thankful for this past year and that's including my family getting bigger with Noah, Grace, and Sammie, my boys graduating, my daughters being happy and healthy, and my wonderful husband."

"Gross," Finn sat up, "Alright, I guess it's my turn. I'm thankful for music because no matter what you all think, it's never leaving."

Noah glanced at him and gave a small nod of approval before turning to the rest of us, "I'm thankful for all of you, my own kids, my new home and brother, and health, happiness and whatever else goes on that normal, predictable list."

Sarah finally smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm thankful for my boyfriend, my son, my parents, my sisters, my brothers, and that I'm perfectly healthy with a bright future."

"Ugh, that's good," I muttered, "I don't know what to say."

"Copy everyone else," Noah suggested.

I rolled my eyes, "That's what my teacher would call plagiarizing."

Noah laughed, "Come to me next time you have an essay and I'll teach you how to get away with that."

"Noah," Mom scolded.

"You can do it," Dad smiled at me, "Come on, I'm getting hungry."

I laughed, "Ok, I'm thankful for laughing and food and Noah and Sammie and Sarah and Beth and Mom and Dad and Finn and Kurt and my bed and my blankets and water and singing and Noah's guitar and-"

"We get it," Finn chuckled, "You're thankful for life," he turned to Mom, "Can we eat now?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yes."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Noah tucked me into bed, "Night, monster," he gently ruffled my hair.

I smiled, "Goodnight, Noah." He started walking away when I yelled, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he came back and stood next to my bed.

"Today during Thanksgiving dinner, I was thinking about something," I started, "Are we still Jewish?"

Noah blinked before slowly sitting on my blankets, "Grace, you can't really change your religion. Why would you ask that?"

I shrugged and wiggled to sit up against my pillows, "I just figured since we don't have a menorah or talked about Jewish stuff in a while, we weren't Jewish anymore."

Noah started playing with the edge of my blanket, "Do you want to celebrate Hanukkah?" he asked quietly.

"Kind of," I muttered, "I mean, it's fun, but Mom and Dad aren't Jewish, so isn't it wrong?"

"Not at all," Noah shook his head, "We can celebrate with them and maybe even invite Jake over too."

I smiled, "That'd be fun."

"Yeah," Noah smiled back, "See, I can take care of you."

I laughed, "You're a pretty good brother."

Noah's eyes widened, "Pretty good? I'd say I'm damn near perfect."

I laughed harder and hit his arm, "No swearing."

Noah chuckled before kissing my forehead and standing up, "G'night, Gracie."

"Night, Noah," I waved as he shut off the lights and left the room.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke up to the sound of someone crying. It automatically made me scared. What if someone was hurt? Or maybe someone had a nightmare? That'd be good...well, not good, but better than being hurt. I slid out of bed and tiptoed across my room; catching that the time was 2:14.

I pushed open the door and quickly ran over to Noah's room, even faster when I heard the sobbing coming from the living room. I turned the knob of Sarah and Noah's door just enough to stick my head in, "Noah," I whispered, "Noah!"

He stirred slightly, "Quiet," he mumbled while flipping over onto his front and burying his face in the pillow.

I sighed and was about to go further in the room when someone tugged me back, "Hey." I jumped a mile in the air and was about to scream, but the person pulled me farther back and shut the door, "Shh," a voice muttered while dragging me back to my room.

I slipped out of the grasp once my bedroom lights were flicked on and the door shut, "What's going on?"

Sarah walked forward and sat on my bed, "I don't want you to wake your brother."

I crossed my arms, "But someone was crying, I needed to-"

"You don't need to talk to Noah at two in the morning," Sarah hissed.

I stepped closer to see that her eyes were dark red and swollen along with her face being pretty splotchy. I gasped, "You were the one crying!"

Sarah wiped her eyes, "It's no big deal."

"Why were you crying?" I sat on the bed next to her.

Sarah shrugged and sniffled, "We lost Sectionals, glee club's done."

"Finn doesn't think so," I said softly.

Sarah let out a stiff laugh, "Finn's stubborn, he won't realize it's done until Sue knocks down the choir room."

I stared down at my hands, "I'm sorry."

Sarah shook her head, "It's fine, I just belong nowhere now."

"That's not true," I looked up at her, "You belong here, with us and with him," I patted her stomach.

Sarah laughed softly, "Thanks, that's a nice thought."

I nodded, "And besides, I heard Noah tell Finn that you're on bed rest. I'm not sure what it means, but I'm guessing it means you have to rest on your bed."

Sarah smirked, "You're pretty much right, I'm not supposed to do anything stressful or too physical."

I knocked against her shoulder, "See, you're ok."

Sarah nodded, but I could see her blinking back tears, "I'm ok."

I hugged her tightly, "You're the best big sister ever."

She laughed and hugged me back, "You're the best little sister ever."

I sat back, "What about Sammie?"

Sarah's eyes widened before smiling, "Don't tell her. She's too small to understand anyways."

I laughed, "I guess that's true."

Sarah sighed and leaned back against my bed, "Maybe I'll just sleep in here for the rest of the night, I don't want to wake up Noah."

I jumped off the bed and ran to turn off the light before hopping onto the mattress and throwing the blankets over myself, "Goodnight, Sars."

She squeezed my hand that was laying on top of the covers, "Goodnight, Grace."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Just a quick one, but I thought it was cute. What'd you think? How was Grace's point of view for this part? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - I'm so happy you enjoy this! I love that you love it so much! Thanks so much!_

_Tyra - Aww, thanks!_

_RosePotter123 - Thanks a bunch!_

_smilin steph - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Are you serious?" "It's not contagious...right?" "What's cancer?" "Are you positive?" "Everyone, cam down, yes I'm serious and positive, I really do have cancer. And Puckerman, get your head on straight, please, and try to think before you speak, of course cancer isn't contagious." "I'm still confused about what cancer is."**_

_**Just a few pieces of the conversation happening next chapter!**_


	41. It's Not Over

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: New Directions lost Sectionals sending Sarah into a downward spiral. Grace reassured her older sister that everything would be ok. Puck promised his own sister that they would celebrate Hanukkah. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_It's Not Over_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Puck's hands slid under my shirt and up my back, "Do you think we've made up for that time we wasted?"

I smirked and rolled off of him, his hands slipping from me, "Probably, but it wouldn't hurt just to make sure."

He chuckled while sitting up, "You're right. Wanna take a shower?"

I laughed and sat up as well, "Not now, I'm fine, thanks."

Puck leaned over and softly kissed my lips, "Love you."

I leaned against his bare chest, his hot skin burning through my t-shirt, "Love you too."

Our door opened, "Noah, Sarah?"

Puck yelped and scrambled, promptly falling off the bed. I gasped at him while tugging down the edge of my skirt so my mom wouldn't get any ideas because _nothing honestly happened._

"Oh," Mom quickly turned away, yet still held the door open and stood halfway through it.

Puck sat up while throwing on his shirt, "What's up, Ms. Carole?"

I laughed quietly as he climbed on the bed.

Mom let out a deep breath and stepped further in the room, "We're having a family meeting in the living room right now."

She turned to leave, but I said, "Could you knock next time, please?"

Mom just waved a hand, "If you're doing anything bad, lock the door or don't do it at all."

I rolled my eyes as Puck grabbed my hand and led the way to the living room where the others were already waiting. Burt was sitting in the chair while Mom was on the love seat with Sammie in her arms and Grace leaning against her. Finn had the couch to himself until Puck and I plopped down next to him.

Burt nodded, "Alright, you guys, I just want to tell you that everything's fine and I really do love you all."

I absentmindedly grabbed Finn's hand while resting my head on Puck's shoulder. This didn't exactly sound like a discussion on moving or our next vacation.

"I have prostate cancer," Burt said softly.

All breathing stopped in the room as the new information sunk in.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked quietly.

"It's not contagious...right?" Puck glanced around.

"What's cancer?" Grace stared at her hands.

I blinked back tears, "Are you positive?"

Burt put his hands up, "Everyone, cam down, yes I'm serious and positive, I really do have cancer. And Puckerman, get your head on straight, please, and try to think before you speak, of course cancer isn't contagious."

"I'm still confused about what cancer is," Grace whispered.

"My God," Puck muttered and ran a hand across his face.

I gently touched his cheek and gave him a tight hug, burying my face in his shoulder.

"Well, Grace," Mom started, "Cancer is when a person gets very sick-"

"Which I'm not, I'm fine," Burt interrupted.

"Yes, Dad is fine, but that's not always the case," Mom told Grace, "Honey, the people who have cancer will get very sick and sometimes-" Mom's voice cracked, "Well, they just have to take lots of medicine, ok, and get surgery, but everything's going to be alright."

I glanced up to see Mom holding back tears not only for Grace, but for Sammie in her arms as well. Finn was breathing hard until he shot up and walked away.

"Finn!" Burt called, "Finn, come back here."

"Give me a little bit!" Finn yelled back.

Puck too stood and left me alone on the couch.

"Puck," Burt said weakly as Puck left the room. We all winced slightly as our bedroom door shut.

Sammie started crying, yet it seemed fit for the moment. Our seemingly perfect world was now falling apart.

I desperately wiped my eyes while standing and quickly leaving the room. I pushed through my bedroom door to see Puck pacing the room while clenching and unclenching his fists.

"It's just wrong, isn't it? It's wrong," Puck asked loudly.

"Uh-huh," I closed the door and slowly sat on the bed.

Puck stopped and stared at himself in the mirror, "I've done lots of stuff, you know?"

I laughed softly while walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his back, "You have."

"Most of it was stupid stuff," Puck shook his head, "But you wanna know the stupidest thing I've done? Or actually, haven't done?"

I scrunched up my face while searching my brain, "I can't-"

"I've never done stuff to make sure I don't have cancer," Puck stated while glaring at himself in the mirror, "What if-"

"No!" I forcefully let go of him and marched to his front, "You will not finish that sentence," I carefully shook his arms, "You will never finish that sentence."

"But I'm a guy and only guys get prostate cancer. Sarah," Puck bent down slightly so we were level, "I can't lose you."

An unexpected cry escaped my lips and I fell into Puck's arms, "Don't. We can't think like this," I sobbed.

Puck held me tightly, "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

I shook my head, "First Burt, I don't want to think of you too."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," Puck whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

"I've already lost one dad, I can't lose another," I told him, "Burt can't die."

"He won't, everything's going to be fine, you heard Burt himself, he's ok," Puck murmured in my hair. He kissed the top of my head, "You're not going to lose your dad."

I pulled away, "What about you? Puck, Burt's your dad too, your third dad to be exact, what are you going to do?"

He sighed quietly, "Burt's not going to die, so I'm not going to lose another dad."

I smiled, "That's kind of nice to think about."

"No, it is nice to think about," Puck corrected, "Burt's going to stay here forever and he's going to meet Nathan and he'll be at our wedding and Grace's graduation and Sammie's prom and Finn's first promotion."

I laughed, "Ok, ok, I get it, everything's going to be ok."

Puck smiled, "That's right."

I softly kissed him, "Are you sure you're ok? You didn't seem fine earlier at the thought of having cancer."

A grimace crossed Puck's face, "It freaks me out to no end, but you know what I can do?"

I smirked, "I do know, so please don't say it because I don't really want to think about it."

"Neither do I," Puck groaned.

I laughed and led him to our bed, "Come on, take my mind off all this."

"Gladly," Puck growled while pushing me on the mattress.

"Careful of the baby!" I put my hands out as he bent over me.

Puck stopped and rubbed small circles on my stomach, "He'll understand one day if he's anything like me."

I burst into a fit of laughter that was quickly quieted down by Puck's mouth on mine.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I woke from a dreamless sleep because of a swift kick to my legs. I groaned and blinked open my eyes. There was a soft muttering and the blankets were swept off my body forcing the frozen air to touch my once warm legs. I was wide awake now.

I sat up, "Puck."

He didn't even notice me, but he did roll around some more.

"Noah," I hissed.

Puck still didn't acknowledge me and instead continued talking unintelligibly.

"Noah David Puckerman," I grabbed his arm, "Wake up."

He let out a small whimper which made me completely stop shaking him.

"Noah?" I bent down and whispered in his ear, "Are you ok?"

Puck continued mumbling and letting out tiny whimpers.

I groaned and shook him a little harder, "Come on, Noah, you have to wake up."

Puck's eyes slowly opened, "Sarah?"

I smiled, "Yeah, it's me. Are you ok?"

He looked around, "What time is it?"

"Just about three," I answered, "But it doesn't matter, what does matter is why you _kicked me_."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Puck sat up and put a hand on my stomach, "You alright?"

I nodded and pushed off his hand, "It was my leg, but yeah, I'm fine."

Puck gave me a small, apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry."

"What were you dreaming about?" I leaned against the wall.

Puck shuddered, "You don't want to know."

"Was it scary?" I whispered.

Puck laughed, "Not really, I just had cancer and was in Burt's shoes."

My smirk fell from my face, "Oh."

"Yeah," Puck looked down and played with our blanket.

I grabbed it and pulled it over my legs, "That's not fun."

"Exactly," Puck mumbled, "I really am sorry for waking you."

"That's fine," I laid back down, "Come on, I have to get up for school in two and a half hours."

Puck kissed my forehead before laying down as well, "Night."

I smiled and rolled against him, "Night."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The door slammed shut and I turned away from my cookie dough to see Grace angrily march into the kitchen.

"You all lied!" she screamed.

Puck ran in after her, "Come on Grace, calm down."

"What's going on?" Mom came in the room with Burt on her heels.

"Cancer kills people!" Grace yelled, "You guys said Dad would be fine!"

"I am going to be fine," Burt hurried over to Grace.

"Why would you lie to me?" she stomped her foot before bursting into tears and running to her room.

Puck started following Grace when Burt put his arm out, "I got this," he went down the hall.

Puck fell in defeat in one of the kitchen chairs, "She screamed at me the entire drive home how I was a liar, a terrible brother, and the worst pretend son in the world."

I sighed and passed him a spoonful of cookie dough, "Here."

"Thanks," he licked the dough off the spoon, "You're the best."

"I know," I smirked.

Mom took a spoonful, "Maybe this'll help Grace calm down," she left the room.

I sat on Puck's lap, "You ok?"

"Would you stop asking me that? It's annoying," he leaned his forehead against mine.

I laughed, "Ok."

"So yes, I'm good," Puck kissed my lips.

I reached over and grabbed the cookie dough, "Don't tell Mom, but I ate a heck of a lot more than I should have."

Puck chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't tell."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Kinda sad, but I hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love some winter suggestions!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thanks a million!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_Dontwanttologin - I hope you liked this one better._

_smilin steph - I hope those were good wows and wats!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah passed me a small box, "Remember this one?" I opened it up and smirked, "Yeah, I remember."**_

_**Time to set up the Christmas decorations!**_


	42. Winter Madness

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Burt announced that he had cancer. Puck became worried over the fact that he could get cancer as well. Grace was mad because the family failed to mention that Burt could die. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Winter Madness_

**Finn's Point of View**

I tossed Puck another string of Christmas lights, "Connect these with the others."

Puck missed them and scrambled along the rooftop to grab the bundle.

"Careful!" Sarah screamed from where she was watching on the ground.

Puck looked down and glared at her, "You're going to jinx me if you keep screaming, so shut up."

"Puck, you've never hung Christmas lights, you don't know what you're doing," Sarah fought, "So excuse me if I'm nervous."

"He's nineteen," I reminded her, "He's fine."

The van pulled up in the driveway next to Sarah and Mom stepped out, "How's it going?" she called up while opening the back door to grab Sammie.

"Good," I answered, "But Sarah's being a nuisance."

"Well, sorry if I want my son to have a father!" Sarah shouted.

Mom laughed, "Sarah, Noah's fine, now help me and Grace with the groceries."

Sarah groaned, but nodded and grabbed a bag from the trunk before following Mom inside.

Grace jumped out of the van and stared up at us, "Can I go up there?"

"No!" Puck and I yelled at the same time.

Grace stuck her tongue out then ran inside with her own bag.

Puck sighed, "She is definitely not aloud up here."

I nodded while clipping the lights to the edge of the roof. We continued working in silence until Puck swore under his breath. I glanced up, "What?"

"S'nothing," he muttered without looking at me. He kept adjusting the lights, only this time with one hand.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" I sat up.

"I'm fine," Puck growled.

I sighed and started crawling over to him, "What'd you clip your finger 'cause that does-" I stopped at the sight of blood dripping down his wrist, "The hell'd you do?"

Puck held up his hand, "I sorta cut myself on a nail."

"Sarah's going to kill you," I muttered.

Puck shook his head, "She's going to kill you for letting me cut myself."

I paled slightly, "We can't let her find out."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You think? Come on, let's try and finish these then head to the emergency room; I have a feeling I need stitches."

I eyed the cut, "You definitely need stitches and maybe a shot or something. I'll drive you now, we can tell them we're getting some more lights for the trees."

"Fine," Puck groaned and started the slow decent down the ladder.

I couldn't help but laugh softly, of course he would get hurt the second Sarah leaves and stops telling him to be careful.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed open the door, "We're home."

Grace ran up to me as Puck walked past her, "Did you get purple lights?"

I shook my head, but showed her the bag filled with lights that I picked up while Puck was getting stitches, "We bought some green lights and some more rainbow ones."

"That's cool," Grace looked back up at me, "Dad went out and bought the tree himself because Sammie and Sarah couldn't have gone and you and Noah were at the store," she motioned for me to come closer and I knelt down with a chuckle, "Sarah's really upset because she wanted to go and said she wasn't a cripple."

I laughed again and stood up, "She'll be ok."

Grace nodded and skipped back to the living room. I followed her to see everyone pulling ornaments out of a large box. Burt had already strung the lights around the big tree that took up the whole corner and was testing them out.

Sarah passed me a small box, "Remember this one?"

I opened it up and smirked, "Yeah, I remember." It was an army truck that made noise and lit up when you pushed the back bumper. It was our favorite when we were younger. Mom hated it because she said it was annoying, but it made Dad laugh, so she put up with it.

I set it on one of the top branches, "Perfect."

Just as I reached down into the box again, Puck did the same. My eyes widened and I quickly hit his arm. His sweatshirt sleeve had slipped up and the gauze wrapped around his pointer and middle finger was clearly visible along with the yellow stuff they used to clean the area. Puck retreated his hand and tried stuffing it in his pocket, but hissed in pain.

Sarah heard and turned around, "What's wrong? Did you prick yourself on a hook?"

"No, I'm fine," Puck said while avoiding her eyes.

Sarah stepped around the box, "Are you sure?"

I moved in her way of Puck, "Yeah, he's fine."

Sarah raised her eyebrows and slowly nodded, "Alright," she reached down and grabbed another ornament before placing it on the tree.

"Noah, Finn, can I speak to you please?" Mom asked.

We reluctantly followed her to the kitchen, "Yeah?" Puck asked.

Mom leaned against the table, "Wanna tell me why you two are suddenly acting like you're twelve years old again?"

"No," we automatically answered.

Mom laughed, "Come on, what'd you do?"

"Nothing," we should really stop doing this.

"Empty your pockets," Mom crossed her arms.

The two of us pulled our phones and wallets out of our pockets. Puck hesitantly set his bottle of antibiotics down before stuffing his hand back out of sight.

"Noah David Puckerman," Mom picked up the bottle and stared at it, "What are these?"

"Mom he's not trying to overdose," I said.

Puck punched my arm, "Idiot."

Mom rolled the bottle between her fingers, "Then Finn, why would he need them if he's not trying to commit suicide?"

"Um," I stared down at the ground, "Well, you know, he has a headache."

"I cut my finger on a nail on the roof," Puck sighed while showing Mom the gauze, "I had to get stitches."

Mom rolled her eyes and tossed him back the bottle, "Next time, tell the truth," she walked back to the living room.

Puck stared down at his hand, "You think Sarah will notice?"

I chuckled, "Two of your fingers are wrapped in gauze and you have yellow crap on your hand...of course she won't notice."

Puck glared at me before punching my arm and leaving the room. I laughed again while following him.

Sarah ran at Puck, "Look what I found!" she showed him a small ornament in the shape of a camp fire, "It's the first Christmas present you ever gave me!"

He laughed and took it from her, "Well, look at that, I even signed it," his other hand stuck out of his sleeve to trace the permanent marker.

I sucked in a breath and winced as Sarah's eyes widened, "What happened?"

Puck glanced at his hand, "Oh...oh...um, nothing."

"He cut himself on the roof," Mom stated while tossing tinsel on the tree.

Sarah's head snapped between me and Puck, "I knew you shouldn't have gone up there! It was a terrible idea! You've never hung lights before, what if you died? What would I have done? My son would have no father! I would be so-"

"Shut up!" Grace screamed, "Noah's fine! Obviously he didn't die! So what he lost a finger? He can still be a dad!"

"You lost a finger?" Sarah screeched.

"Enough!" Mom shouted and stepped between the three of them, "Sarah, Noah's fine, he cut himself on the roof. Grace, you are not aloud to say 'Shut up.' Haven't we told you that before?"

Mom continued scolding Grace while Sarah started cooing over Puck who was soaking up every second of it. Sammie began crying in her bassinet, somehow becoming louder than the rest of the commotion.

Burt sighed and ran a hand over his head, "Wonderful."

I patted his arm, "I got this." I picked up Sammie, "Hey, sister, how about we leave the room and go somewhere quiet?"

Sammie continued sobbing, her face quickly turning a bright red as tears streaked down her tiny cheeks.

I brought her upstairs to my room and sat on my bed, "Come on, Sammie, please don't cry. I know I don't usually take care of you when you're upset-actually, I've never taken care of you when you're upset..." I drifted off while staring at the wall ahead of me. A particularly loud scream ripped me from my thoughts. "Oh, right, ok, so I've taken care of Sarah when she's upset before and Grace, but then again, Puck's kind of better at that than I am," I groaned, "What am I doing? I can't take care of you."

Sammie cried harder and I tried rocking her against my chest, Mom and the others seemed to do that when she's upset.

I stood and started bouncing around, "Sammie, wanna calm down for your big brother? Please?"

My phone started ringing and I attempted to hold Sammie on one shoulder while fishing it out of my pocket. Finally, I just gave up and set Sammie on my bed, "Hello?" I groaned into the speaker without checking who it was.

"Finn?"

My heart dropped, "Rachel, why are you calling me?"

"Sarah sent me a text saying the house was in chaos and you were stuck with a crying baby, so she wanted me to call you since I seemed to help you the other day," Rachel stated.

I nodded, "Um, thank you. So, yeah, Sammie won't stop crying and I don't know what to do."

"I can hear," Rachel said and I could hear a slight laugh in her voice, "Put the phone on speaker and let me talk to her."

I sighed, "Rachel, I know you haven't met her yet, but Sammie's like six weeks old, she can't talk."

Now she laughed, "I know Finn! Please just do it."

"Ok," I put the phone on speaker and set in on the bed where I sat and pulled the still crying Sammie on my lap, "We're here."

There was a shaky breath before Rachel's voice sounded throughout the room:

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me happy _

_When the skies are grey _

_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you _

_So please don't take _

_My sunshine _

_Away _

_The other night dear _

_As I lay sleeping _

_I dreamed I held you in my arms _

_When I awoke dear _

_I was mistaken _

_And I held _

_My head _

_And cried _

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me happy _

_When the skies are grey _

_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you _

_Please don't take _

_My sunshine _

_Away_

Somehow it worked and Sammie was no longer crying. Her tiny fists were clenching and unclenching the material of my shirt.

I chuckled, "Wow, Rach, thanks. You sounded amazing by the way."

"Oh, thank you, Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, "Next time Sammie's crying, don't be afraid to call or even sing yourself, I'm sure she'd love it."

I nodded and stared down at my baby sister, now making soft noises and blinking her big green eyes. I patted down her blonde hair, "Can you say 'Thank you' Sammie?"

No noise came out of her tiny mouth and Rachel laughed, "This was fun, Finn. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye," I clicked the end button and stared down at the phone.

Grace ran up in the room, "Finn! Mom said the tree's ready so you can put the star on top! Everything's better now, by the way."

I smirked and stood, "Alright, let's go, girls."

Grace led the way downstairs to the tree where everything really had calmed down. Mom and Burt were talking softly in front of the fire as Sarah sat in silence with her head on Puck's shoulder on the couch. I placed Sammie in Mom's arms before grabbing the star and walking over to the large tree. Everyone watched as I just about set it on the top before turning around.

"Grace, you wanna do it?" I asked.

She nodded with a smile.

I smiled back and gave her the star, then lifted her up, "Alright, put it on the top branch."

Grace wiggled in my hands, "Almost...got it..."

"Come on, we don't have all day," Puck chuckled.

"There!" Grace dropped the star on the tree, "Perfect!"

I set her down, "Definitely."

"You guys wanna go sledding?" Burt asked.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

After much fighting, all involving Sarah against someone new, Burt had taken me, Grace, and Puck out to the hill behind the library for some sledding. Now two hours, one bloody lip, six bruises, three forts, and five snowmen later, the four of us trudged back into the house.

Once I'd kicked off my boots and snow pants, I followed the snow trail to the kitchen where Grace was telling Mom everything we'd done with Burt and Puck.

Puck tossed me a filled ice pack, "Here."

"Thanks," I nodded.

Mom's eyes widened, "What happened to you?"

Grace burst into laughter, "Him and Noah built snowmen at the bottom of the sledding hill to see who could hit them and Finn smacked right into the one that Noah made with ice."

Puck snickered, "He almost cried."

"Shut it," I growled.

"It's true," Burt whispered while pouring himself a glass of milk.

Puck laughed loudly while leaving the room, "Sarah in our room?" he called behind his shoulder.

"Yes," Mom answered.

I followed Puck to see how mad Sarah was. I grabbed the door just as Puck about closed it to see Sarah softly strumming on his guitar and humming a song I didn't recognize.

"Hey," Puck said after glaring at me.

"Hey," Sarah smiled.

"Are you still mad?" I asked while sitting down on the edge of their bed.

She shrugged with a sigh, "Not really. What happened to your face though?"

I rolled my eyes, "Your wonderful boyfriend stuffed ice in a snowman that I ran into on my sled."

Sarah laughed, "I'm sure you'll be ok."

Puck smirked, "He almost cried though."

"Aww, the poor baby," Sarah cooed.

I gently hit her foot, "Shut up. Puck looked like he was going to cry earlier when he cut himself."

Puck threw a pillow at me, "I was not going to cry, you're the baby."

Sarah laughed, "You guys are so cute together, you'd make a great couple."

I pretended to barf, "Gross."

"Same," Puck muttered into Sarah's hair, "Besides, you know that the two of us look super hot together."

Sarah looked up at him and kissed him softly, "Love you."

"I'm out," I stood, "See you guys later."

"Mhmm," Puck breathed while crawling onto the mattress next to Sarah.

I rolled my eyes while leaving the room only to be hit with full force by Grace.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked.

I smiled, "Sure."

"Ok, can you make me some then?" Grace gave me the puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled and clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Alright, come on."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but Merry Christmas! I hope you liked it though! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing everything you guys have to say!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - I don't mind redundant reviews! They make me smile no matter what! I hope you'll like the alternate! Thanks for the idea, by the way!_

_Tyra - Thanks so much!_

_Lazy - Thank you! And I know! I almost cried during that part!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My eyes widened as Sarah stepped in front of Jake and she sneered at Kurt, her curled ponytail swinging in the air, "Finny, can I have his cape? Maybe I could try pretending to be a superhero tonight in bed. Puck, baby, would you like that?" Puck's smirk grew, "Of course."**_

_**How would Sarah have turned out without Glee?**_


	43. Alternate Reality

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The Hudson-Hummel-Puckerman family started decorating for Christmas, but had some difficulties. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

_**Ok, this is the alternate version of Glee in Artie's dream. It picks up where Artie and Rory found the guys picking on Kurt, but this time's Sarah's there. Enjoy!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Alternate Reality_

**Artie's Point of View**

Just when I thought the scene couldn't get any worse, I heard a high pitched laugh.

My eyes widened as Sarah stepped in front of Jake and she sneered at Kurt, her curled ponytail swinging in the air, "Finny, can I have his cape? Maybe I could try pretending to be a superhero tonight in bed. Puck, baby, would you like that?"

Puck's smirk grew, "Of course."

"Hey, will I get to play again?" Sam asked.

"Definitely," Sarah breathed.

I turned to Rory, "What's going on?"

"Without glee, Finn didn't have a father figure, so he decided to look up the facts on his real dad. He found out the truth about the overdose and called Sarah, bringing her home before she could meet her new friends. Sarah was so upset, but had no idea what to do, so she joined the Cheerios to try and make some friends," he answered.

I looked back at everyone to see Sarah really did have a Cheerios uniform on.

"So she's still dating Puck? Is she pregnant?" I asked.

Rory chuckled, "Oh she's dating Puck, but she's pregnant with Sam's baby."

"What?" I glanced over where Sarah was laughing and hugging Puck's arm, yet her hand was in Sam's pocket.

"They'll always think it's Puck's daughter though, even when she comes out with blonde hair and giant lips," Rory nodded.

"She sounds like she'll look exactly like Sam though," I wondered.

Rory shrugged, "Beth had blonde hair, so they'll all just figure that if Puck's first kid had blonde hair, so would his second."

I shook my head at their stupidness and stepped forward to stop the madness.

In the end, Sarah glared at me before grabbing Puck's hand and following him away, but not before I could hear her whisper, "Come on, let's skip Spanish and go have a quicky in the storage closet to make you feel better."

I ran a hand over my face, the normal Sarah would never consider skipping class just to mess around with her boyfriend.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Alternate Point of View**

Puck's breath was hot against my neck, "God, I love you so much."

I laughed softly and ran my hands down his bare back, "I love you too."

The door jingled softly, "Hey! Is someone in here?"

My eyes widened and for the first time, I became scared, "Puck," I whispered, "What are we going to do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, this has never happened to me before."

My jaw dropped and I gasped, "Well, at least help me get dressed," I hissed as we could hear the key in the lock, I still wasn't clear how Puck had managed to lock it with my bobby pin.

"No way, you're a big girl, dress yourself," Puck muttered while sitting up and tossing on his shirt.

I blinked back tears, the adrenaline from my last act completely gone, while trying to find my underwear.

"Don't bother, it's in my pocket," Puck said, "Hurry up, though, the janitor may be stupid, but he'll find the key at some point."

I nodded and slipped on my Cheerios uniform just as the door flew open. Puck and I looked up to see the librarian staring down at us.

"I thought so," Rachel glared, "Noah, you always were one to sneak away."

Puck jumped up, "Hey there, Rachel," he slid his hand up her arm, "You wanna turn? Sarah's all done."

"Hey!" I gasped and shot up next to the two of them, "I thought you were my _boyfriend_ and you've just been acting like a jerk!"

Rachel was still stuttering, but Puck rolled his eyes, "Come on, I'll make it up to you tonight," he bent down to whisper in my ear, "I'm just trying to get us out of a detention date."

I pursed my lips and stormed past Rachel and Puck.

"Sarah!" my boyfriend called, "Get back here!"

"Hey! Sarah!" another voice yelled.

I looked up at Artie running towards me, "What do you want?" I gave him my best Cheerios sneer; he never was my favorite football player, I preferred Puck or Sam or even Jake.

"Go to the choir room," he said.

I crossed my arms, "Coach Sue turned the choir room into our own costume room years ago, Abrams, you know that."

Artie looked confused before quickly shaking his head, "Whatever, just go there, please."

I scoffed, "Fine."

I marched off to the room, but paused in the doorway; it was packed and not with Cheerios. A lot of Finn's football friends were there along with a Brittany and Kitty, but there were some people that I've never even seen too in here. I took a spot next to Sam.

"Hey," he smiled.

I smiled back, "Hey, so I was hoping you could come over tonight?"

"Sam's coming to my house," Brittany turned around, "We were going to play. Wanna come too, Sars?"

I bit my lip and glanced between the two of them. I was just about to say 'No' when Puck bounded up the steps and swept me in his arms, "Hey there, beautiful."

I groaned and slipped to the ground, "Hi Puck."

He followed me over to the corner desks, "What is your problem?"

"Do you love me?" I snapped.

Puck leaned against a mannequin, "Yeah."

"Yeah? That's all you can say?" I shoved him back an inch, "We've dated for months and that's all you say?"

"I told you that I loved you earlier," Puck muttered.

"So?" I raised my eyebrows, "That was probably because you just got laid."

Puck's face hardened and just as he opened his mouth to speak, Artie walked in, "Alright, sit, everyone, sit."

"This isn't over," I hissed while sitting down in a spare chair between Jake and Ryder.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"You realize I was just here because your brother is still failing English? And now I have to come back to this school and pick up my daughter because she was caught sleeping with her boyfriend in the janitor's closet!" Mom yelled as we left the school.

She was pretty pissed. Berry had turned Puck and I into Figgins. The two of us were suspended for the rest of the week; it wasn't that bad since it was only Wednesday, but still. Apparently she was already here to talk to Finn's teacher because of his grades, whatever.

"Are you trying to make me look like a bad parent, Noah? How hard are you trying?"

I glanced behind my shoulder at Puck and Ms. Ruth now walking out of the building.

"Sarah!" Mom snapped her fingers, "Enough! You know what? You're done! No more Noah, no more Sam, no more any of those boys that seem to end up as Finn's 'friend' at eight in the morning, yet your brother doesn't even know their name. What happened to you?" she stopped in the middle of the parking lot, forcing me to stop as well, "Huh? What happened to the little girl who wouldn't dare breaking a rule because she was afraid her mom would yell at her? Where's that little girl, Sarah? Because frankly, I want her back."

I stared down at the ground, blinking back tears. She was right, I was a monster.

"Look what you've done," Ms. Ruth's voice hissed, "Do you remember when Sarah was perfect? Well, you've ruined that, haven't you?"

"Mom," Puck whispered.

"No, you just destroy everything you touch," Ms. Ruth yelled at the same time I heard Puck grunt in-what sounded like-pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mom look up with slightly wider eyes. I hastily wiped my own and turned around just in time to see Ms. Ruth slap Puck across the face.

"Ruth!" Mom screeched and ran forward, "What the kids did was terrible, but it's no reason to hit them."

I rushed forward as well and grabbed Puck's hand, "Are you ok?"

He absentmindedly rubbed his jaw while keeping his eyes on our moms, "I'm fine."

I reached up and kissed his other cheek, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Puck held me close to him, "It's fine. Even though you're only apologizing because of my mom, I'll forgive you."

Mom marched over and grabbed my elbow, "Come on, you're grounded, I shouldn't have aloud that."

"But Mom!" I scrambled after her while staring back at Puck as his mom started yelling at him again, "What about Puck?"

Mom sighed, "Yes, what happened is terrible and I'd love to help Noah, but right now we have to focus on getting you back to normal and to get Finn to graduate this year. Ok? Ok."

I yanked my arm away, "Fine, just let Puck die. Real nice Mom," I burst into tears and ran over to wait by her car. What has happened?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

The dinner table was silent as we all ate our spaghetti. Mom had been avoiding me the rest of the day, something Finn noticed and decided to partake in as well.

The doorbell rang a couple times. The three of us stared at each other until Mom exasperatedly stood, "I guess I have to get it."

Finn and I looked down at our plates while Mom rushed to get the door.

"What can I-Noah!" Mom screamed.

Finn and I jumped up from the table and fought to get to the front door.

"Dude, what happened?" Finn chuckled.

I shoved past him, "Puck!"

Puck gave a small, pain-filled smirk, "Hey, baby."

I carefully ran a hand down his bruised cheek, avoiding the tiny cut under his eye, "What happened?"

"My mom," he muttered while leaning down to kiss me.

Mom stepped between us and grabbed Puck's arm, "Not now. Right now we have to get you cleaned up and then call the police."

"Uh, no," Puck shook off Mom and stumbled into Finn who caught him, "I'm fine, I just need to stay here for the night."

Mom crossed her arms, "Noah."

Finn pushed off Puck, "Usually I don't agree with my mom, but I think she's right."

"Where's your sister?" I asked.

Puck rolled his eyes, "She's staying at a friend's for the night, she's fine."

I glanced between Mom, who was biting her lip and seemed to be fighting herself, and Finn, who was fingering his phone in his pocket, before lacing my fingers between Puck's and tugging him to the bathroom, "I'll help you get cleaned up then you can sleep in my room tonight."

Puck nodded, "Thanks, Sars. And Ms. Carole," he turned around to look at Mom, "Thanks for letting me stay here."

Mom smiled for the first time that night, "Anytime; you know you're always welcome here."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laid down on Puck's chest, "Twice in one day, I'm a lucky girl."

He chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't really kiss you, my jaw kinda hurts."

I nodded and softly kissed his shoulder, "I understand. I knew after earlier that something was wrong. How-"

"We're not going to get all sappy, Sarah, and that's final," Puck stated, "So what my mom kinda tossed me around tonight? No problem."

I sighed, "Noah-"

"Come on, one more round before we go to sleep," Puck flipped us over and started kissing my neck.

My heart took over my mind as I aloud him to continue.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Artie's Point of View (Actual Reality)**

Just as Finn was pushing me out to Mom's car, Sarah ran into me, not seeing since she was texting.

"Whoa, hey there," I chuckled.

She smiled, "Sorry, I was just talking to Puck."

I nodded, "It's fine."

Finn gently hit Sarah's shoulder, "Anything I need to know?"

She shook her head, "He was just reminding me that one month from now is my due date which means, this is the last month before we're real parents."

"Are you sure the baby's Puck's?" I questioned.

"What?" Sarah and Finn asked at the same time.

"Eight months ago, did you happen to sleep with Sam?" I added in.

"Dude!" Finn slapped my head, "Shut up!"

Sarah laughed softly and shook her head, "I can honestly swear on my baby sister's life that the father of my son is Noah David Puckerman."

I nodded, "Good, 'cause you never know."

She bent down and gave me a quick hug, "Thanks for the laugh Artie. I hope your cuts heal up quickly," she bounced off to catch up with Marley.

"What was that?" Finn asked while pushing me outside.

I shrugged, "No reason. Hey, you're still nice to Kurt right?"

Finn chuckled, "Yeah, man, I am, he is my brother," he patted my shoulder once in the parking lot, "I'll see you later."

I gave a small smile while wheeling away, "Yeah, see ya."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed! Is that how you imagined everything would happen? PLEASE REVIEW with your thoughts, questions, comments, or concerns! I love to hear from you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!_

_Tyra - Thanks! Merry Christmas to you too!_

_Guest - And she was! I hope you liked it!_

_Gabby - Lol, I'm glad you're loving it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I couldn't help but laugh as Grace jumped up and started dancing along with Puck and Jake; even Sammie was giggling along in Finn's lap.**_

_**Sarah learns about a new holiday in her family.**_


	44. Age is Just a Number

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Artie found out how Sarah would have turned out had she not been in Glee club. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Age is Just a Number_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I pushed open the front door and dropped my backpack on the bench. My phone rang and I grabbed it out of my pocket while walking in the kitchen, "Hello?"

On the other end of the phone, I could hear loud music and a weird buzzing noise along with a lot of talking, "Sars?"

"Puck?" I sat down at the table as Mom raised her eyebrows at me, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," he answered, "Is Grace home yet?"

"No, she doesn't get out of school for another hour, you know that," I told him, "Have you been drinking?"

"Sarah," Mom hissed, "Give me the phone."

I shook my head just as Puck answered, "No of course not. I'm hanging out with Jake actually. Anyways, since Grace isn't home, I'll pick her up myself then."

"Um, ok," I muttered, "I'll tell my mom. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Yeah, love you too," the line went dead.

I set the phone on the table, "That was weird."

"Was Noah drinking?" Mom asked, "Sarah, he's only 19."

I shook my head, "No, he wasn't drinking, he's with Jake. He just wanted to tell me that he was going to pick Grace up from school."

"Oh," Mom nodded, "Ok."

I stood, "I'm going to start my homework."

"Can you check on Sammie?" Mom said as I started away, "I set her down for a nap a little while ago and she should be up by now, but she hasn't made a noise."

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

I made my way into Grace and Sammie's room and straight to the crib. I leaned against it to look down at my baby sister. Her big green eyes were staring right up until they blinked and registered me.

I smiled and lifted her up, "Hi there, Sammie, how are you?"

She gurgled and placed her head on my shoulder.

I laughed, "That's good. I'm doing good too, by the way." I sat in the rocking chair, "Homework can wait, right?"

Sammie's hands were soft against my neck as she tried to play with my hair.

I kissed the top of her head, "I wonder where Puck and Jake were. They were somewhere loud. I hope they're ok."

Mom walked in, "I heard my baby was awake."

I passed her Sammie, "She was up when I came in."

Mom nodded while cooing nonsense softly to her new daughter. Eventually she looked up at me, "Homework actually _can't_ wait, Sarah."

I blushed, "Ok."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I was absentmindedly doodling on the edge of my math homework when the bedroom door flew open. I spun around and was faced with a clearly excited Puck.

"Hey," he smiled while quickly grabbing his guitar, "Come on, living room now."

I laughed while following him. Once in the living room, I sat between a bouncy Grace and a bored Finn who was holding Sammie while Mom cooked dinner.

Puck and Jake immediately started strumming their guitars. Once the lyrics came from their mouths, I smiled at their Hanukkah song. I couldn't help but laugh as Grace jumped up and started dancing along with Puck and Jake; even Sammie was giggling along in Finn's lap. With a final note, Puck and Jake ended the song. Finn and I clapped for the three of them.

Puck bounded over and kissed me, "Did you like it?"

I laughed and gently pushed him off, "Definitely," I ran my hands up his arms, stopping at his shoulders where I felt a bandage. I raised my eyebrows, "What's this?"

Puck quickly shrugged out of my grasp, "Nothing."

I was about to ask another question when Jake stepped between us, "So are you ready to learn about Hanukkah, Sarah?"

"Uh, sure," I slowly nodded with a glance at Finn who nodded back.

"Alright," Puck walked over to the door and grabbed a big bag, "Jake and I picked up some stuff at the store for the next eight days. We've got a menorah, some candles, an ornament for the tree, and a driedel."

Grace jumped on his arm, "Did you get gelt?"

"Yeah," Jake chuckled.

"So can we play?" Grace grinned.

"Sure," Puck sat next to the coffee table, "Sars? Finn? You playing?"

I nodded and sat down next to him. My shoulder brushed against his and I heard him take in a breath quickly before blowing it off and wrapping his arm around me with a smile.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck and I laid in bed, the soft glow of the moon the only light and the only sound our breaths.

His hand slowly snaked up my side and on top of my stomach, "How was your first Hanukkah?"

I laughed softly, "Are you talking to me or Nathan?"

He chuckled, "You."

I sat up, "Then it was good."

Puck stared up at me, "Awesome."

I smiled and ran a hand over his head, "Did you want to raise Nate Jewish?"

Puck sighed and shrugged while sitting up, "Doesn't matter."

I raised my eyebrows, "Liar."

He smirked, "Ok, yeah, I kinda want my kid to be Jewish, but I know you're Christian."

I laughed, "Puck, I haven't been to church in who knows how long."

"What if-and this is just for now-Nate's both?" Puck said quietly.

I thought it over before saying, "I don't think that's aloud."

Puck knelt in front of me, "Sarah, I'm going to have two kids before I turn 20. You're pregnant and still in high school. I don't think either of those are 'aloud'."

I laughed, "I know."

"So what do you say?" Puck asked, "Tomorrow, I'll ask Jake and Rachel to be the Jewish set of godparents and you ask Quinn and Finn for the Christian side."

I bit my lip, "Puck..."

"Sarah, I think it's the best idea, for now," he said slowly.

"Ok," I sighed, "You're right. But you do know that Grace is going to be _pissed_."

Puck groaned, "I know, but she's only 11; hopefully she'll understand."

I nodded before kissing his cheek lightly, "Love you."

He smiled, "Love you too," he laid back down.

I took in his long sleeved shirt while settling back down, "What are you hiding?"

Puck's eyes quickly shut and he turned slightly so I couldn't see him. Soft snores began rumbling from his chest.

I laughed and pushed him so we were face to face, "Seriously. What's on your shoulder?"

"Hmm? What?" Puck mumbled.

I straddled his waist, "Noah, come on, stop."

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, "Babe, it's nothing."

"Then let me see," I begged.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Not now."

I leaned down and breathed into his ear, "Please."

"Nope," Puck gently pushed me off of him, "Just forget about it and go to sleep."

I pursed my lips, "Puck-"

"I said, 'Forget about it,' Sarah, now stop," he flipped around so his back was to me.

My mouth gaped for a second before I nodded and laid back down.

The two of us laid in silence until Puck muttered, "Sorry."

I scooted over and kissed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry."

Puck sat up and flicked on the light, "Alright, don't be mad."

I sat up as well and raised my eyebrows, "No promises..."

He chuckled while rolling up his sleeve.

My eyes widened and my hand shot forward, stopping him from doing anything else, "Oh my God, please, please, _please_ tell me you're ok before you keep going."

"What?" Puck whispered. Suddenly, it seemed to click in his head and he quickly smiled, "No, you don't get it, I'm perfectly fine. This isn't like last time, I'm not hurt, my mom didn't hit me. How would she do that anyways? She's in rehab or something. And besides, when was the last time I got in a fight?"

My hand dropped from his arm, "You're right, sorry."

Puck quickly shook his head, "Don't worry about it. So, can I continue?"

I glanced down, "Yeah."

He nodded and finished rolling up his sleeve, "Sarah."

I looked up to see a large piece of gauze covering his shoulder, "What the hell is that?"

Slowly, Puck pulled off the paper, "Please don't be mad," he said right before completely tearing it off.

My jaw went slack at the Star of David etched into his skin, "Is that-"

"A tattoo? Yeah," Puck stared at me, "Are you mad?"

My eyes flashed anger, "Yes. Do you realize how stupid this is? You could die or at least lose your arm."

"It's not stupid," Puck looked down at his shoulder, "It's sexy, right?"

I pushed him before slipping out of bed.

"Sarah!" Puck yelled and scrambled to get up.

I spun around, "Don't," I seethed. I quickly turned back and marched upstairs. Angrily, I fell on Puck's old bed.

"Sarah," Puck said while running up the stairs, "Come on, it's not that bad. And it's not like it doesn't mean something to me, it does."

The light flicked on as Finn sat up, "Are you two breaking up again? Cause I'd prefer if you didn't do it in my room at 10:30 at night."

I stood and went as close as my stomach would allow to Puck, "No. This idiot got a tattoo."

"Seriously?" Finn came over, "Let me see."

Puck ignored him as he glared at me, "You're over reacting."

"You could get AIDs," I hissed, "Or have an allergic reaction."

"I'm allergic to cats, not tattoos," Puck bit back.

"Who'd you get it with?" Finn asked.

"Jake," Puck continued staring at me as he answered.

I shoved him backwards, "What?" I screeched, "He's sixteen! That's illegal!"

Puck rubbed the spot I hit, "Calm down!"

Finn stepped between us, "Stop before you guys hurt each other!"

I looked around Finn's arm, "I thought you were trying to be a dad, but now I'm not so sure anymore."

"Why, Sarah, why? Because I got a tattoo that means I don't want to be a dad anymore?" Puck yelled back.

There were footsteps on the stairs and Mom and Burt ran up, "What is going on?" Mom asked.

"Puck got a tattoo!" I screamed at the same time Puck yelled, "Sarah's taking away my kid!"

"I never said that!" I shouted, "I just said that you weren't acting like a dad."

"Same thing," Puck grunted while fighting to get past Finn.

Burt grabbed him, "Enough! Both of you!"

Mom forced me back a step, "Sarah, go get a drink of water; you need to calm down."

I sent one last glare towards Puck before going to the kitchen and grabbing out a bottle of water. I plopped down in one of the chairs with a sigh. I've seen all those horror shows where the person gets infected because of their tattoo and I couldn't bear see that happen to Puck.

Grace slowly walked in, "Did you and Noah break up again?"

I shook my head with a small smile, "No, we're just fighting."

"About what?" Grace asked while sitting next to me.

I sighed, "Your brother-"

"Did something stupid," Puck finished while coming in and leaning against the fridge. He caught my eye, "And I'll get rid of it tomorrow."

My eyes widened and I jumped up, "No, don't do that, it's supposed to be worse than actually getting a tattoo."

"You got a tattoo!" Grace ran over, "Can I see it?"

Puck gently pushed her away, "Not now, but maybe tomorrow when it's not as swollen. Go back to bed, I'll tuck you in a minute."

Grace nodded and ran away.

Puck walked over to me, "Can we talk?"

I just smiled and hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, "I'm sorry, I should have asked you first."

"Don't die," I muttered into his chest.

He chuckled, "And I won't lose an arm either."

I looked up, "I'm serious. You better take care of that thing and then I'll think about calling it sexy."

Puck laughed, "That's all I ask."

I stepped back, "Come on, I have to show you something," I tugged him to our room.

"You heard what I told Grace, I have to tuck her in," Puck said.

I shrugged, "It'll just take a minute."

"What is it?" Puck asked.

I led him to the nursery, "Ok, so you know how you give gifts on each of the days?"

"Sars, you realize this is my 19th Hanukkah, right?" Puck questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Anyways, I may have gotten Nathan a gift considering this is technically his first Hanukkah." I walked to the crib and grabbed out the dark green blanket with Puckerman embroidered on the corner, "See."

Puck grabbed it and stared at it, "I didn't know we were getting Nathan gifts."

I shrugged, "I was looking through a magazine a couple weeks ago and saw it, so I decided to buy it."

Puck gently placed the blanket back before kissing my forehead, "I bet he'll love it, but it actually reminded me of something."

"Yeah?" I sat on the rocking chair.

He hurried over to the baby dresser and grabbed out a small box, "I forgot to give Grace her present, I'll do that now."

I smirked, "What'd you get her?"

"A Star of David necklace," Puck quickly left the room, "I'll back in a minute."

I laughed softly. Slowly, I pushed off the chair and started back to my bed when I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped. I've never actually looked at my pregnant self. I mean sure, I've looked in a mirror in the past nine months, but I've never _really looked_. I ran my hands across my stomach and started turning around, keeping my eyes on myself. It was sort of weird now that I focussed on it.

Before I knew it, Puck walked back in, "What are you doing?"

I froze, "Um, nothing."

"Sars, it's been ten minutes," he chuckled, "What were you doing?"

I grabbed his hands, "Look at me, like really look at me, I'm pregnant!"

Puck took a step back, "Well, I'd be darned, you are pregnant."

I softly pushed him with a laugh, "I'm serious! Look at me!"

"Ok, ok," Puck stared real hard at me. After a minute he smiled, "You're really pretty."

I crossed my arms, "Puck."

"What?" he chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm just not understanding what you're asking me besides to 'look at you' because I do that everyday. Have you seriously not noticed that you're pregnant?"

I shrugged and stared down at the ground, "I've known-obviously-but it seems real right now."

Puck wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me to the bed, "How about we go to sleep? You seem kinda tired."

Once I was laying against the pillows, I pulled Puck down next to me, "Don't you feel the same way though? I'm not crazy."

Puck sighed while curling me against his side, "Yeah, I know what you mean. In just a couple weeks, that room is going to have a baby in it. A living, breathing human is going to depend on us with his life. It's a little scary."

I buried my face in his neck, "Love you."

"I know," he replied.

I laughed and kissed the bottom of his jaw.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Grace stared back at us in shock, "I don't get it."

Puck sighed, "I'm sorry, Grace, but you're only 11."

"So?" she yelled, "I really wanted to be a godmother!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake shift slightly from where he was leaning against the wall. He had come over and we'd just told him that we wanted him to be Nathan's godfather for the Jewish side. He'd happily agreed, but Grace wasn't too excited when she found out his other half was going to be Rachel.

"And you guys aren't even 20, so you can't say that I'm too young," Grace fought, "Noah, you even gave me a necklace."

"But Grace," I started, "You're going to be an aunt, isn't that better than a godmother?"

Puck put a hand up, "Do you even know what a godmother does?"

"No," Grace muttered.

"So listen to Sarah," Puck continued, "You're going to be an aunt and that's awesome, right? And by the way, that necklace wasn't because I wanted you to be Nathan's godmother, it was because you're my sister and I wanted to get you something nice for Hanukkah."

Jake came over, "Grace, you're a kid, you shouldn't have to worry about someone else's life. Leave that to us."

I stared down at the table and, consequently, my stomach. Was I too young to worry about someone's life? I am only 16. Sure I'll be 17 in a couple months, but still. I was really young to be having a baby.

Someone pinched my side and I looked up to see Puck, Jake, and Grace all looking at me.

Puck leaned his head forward and whispered in my ear, "You alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Of course."

"You looked a little out of it," he breathed.

I shrugged and lightly kissed him, "I'm fine."

"So do you?" Grace asked.

I raised my eyebrows, "Sorry, what?"

She sighed, "Do you want to light the candle for tonight?"

"Oh," I was surprised, "Ok."

Grace hopped up and ran to the living room with Jake trailing behind.

Puck grabbed my hand and helped me up, "You sure you're ok?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive."

He kissed my forehead, "You better not be lying."

I smirked, "I'm not."

When he smiled, I felt a tiny bit bad because I really wasn't ok. Am I too young? I really want Nathan, but was that what was right? Yes, of course it was. He's my son and Puck's boy, I can't take him away. Never. Because the saying always goes: age is but a number; so I can do this. Puck and I are pretty mature for our age. 16 and 19, that's pretty grown up.

Puck's arm wrapped around my waist as Jake passed me the lighter. My hand shook slightly as I lit the candle, but something about it made me feel warm. This was right. This was what I've dreamed of since I realized I liked Puck at that pool party. This was why Nathan needed to be with us.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for the later than usual update, but I hope you enjoyed! My thoughts on what would happen kept changing, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Things are going to get interesting, so stay! There's actually a little time jump next chapter, but I can't wait for it! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you guys!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - There really wasn't that much Grace, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Trust me when I say there's a lot of Grace coming up._

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_Gabby - I agree with you :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My hands shook as I found Finn's number in Noah's phone. "Noah, I'm scared," Sarah sobbed. "Just breathe," Noah said softly and I could tell he was trying to be calm, but he definitely wasn't.**_

_**I don't want to spoil it, but I'm excited!**_


	45. Baby Makes Three

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The Puckermans began their Hanukkah celebration. Sarah and Puck picked out Nathan's godparents. Sarah had second thoughts on whether or not she was ready to be a mom. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Baby Makes Three_

**Puck's Point of View**

Ms. Carole poked her head in mine and Sarah's room, "Are you guys sure you can handle both Grace and Sammie?"

Sarah smiled, "Mom, we're fine, we're only alone for a couple more hours."

I nodded, "Plus, Rachel and Finn are just at Breadsticks if something goes seriously wrong and Kurt's at Blaine's."

"Ok," Ms. Carole nodded, "Thanks again for letting us go out for the night. We'll be back-"

"Go!" Sarah yelled while throwing a pillow, "Mom, it's one night, we'll be fine."

Ms. Carole smiled, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything."

As she left, Sarah fell back against me with a sigh, "I thought she'd never leave."

I chuckled and curled my hand in her hair, "But now she is and it's just me and you."

Sarah stared up at me, "And Grace and Sammie and Finn when he comes home from his date with Rachel."

"It's not a date," I reminded her, "It's just two friends getting together."

"That's what Kurt and Blaine are doing," Sarah shook her head, "Rachel and Finn are getting back together."

I shrugged, "You never know."

"I wish we could have gone to New York for New Year's Eve," Sarah muttered, "That would have been so cool."

I smirked, "Yeah, but you're also due in two weeks. Our kid could have been born in New York."

"Still," Sarah breathed.

We fell into a silence. Outside the closed door, I could hear the tv and Grace attempting to teach Sammie how to talk. I was just getting relaxed when it felt like someone spilt their drink on my leg. I felt Sarah stiffen against me as the warm stuff soaked into my jeans.

"Sarah," I said slowly, "Did you just pee on me?"

"No," she squeaked.

We remained laying down, both staring at the ceiling, "Then what _the hell_ was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," Sarah cried softly.

I bit my lip and started sitting up only to have Sarah scream.

"Don't! We're staying here!" she yelled.

I stopped, "Sarah, I have to get up. I'm soaked in who knows-"

Something inside me snapped. It was like a light bulb went off in my brain. I began moving again despite Sarah's protests. More liquid soaked my legs.

"Noah, what are you doing?" Sarah squirmed as I slid out from under her.

I ignored her and moved to the end of the bed. I knelt in front of her and gently lifted the edge of her skirt only to take in her completely soaked underwear.

Sarah kicked me, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if the baby's coming," I mumbled.

Sarah's head fell back against the pillows, "He's not coming. It is January 3rd. He's not due for another nine days."

I shook my head and carefully stood. I began lifting her in my arms, "I don't know, Sars, I think your water just broke."

She shook as I tightened my grip around her, "No, you're wrong."

I was about to reply when she screamed.

"Oh, oh, oh my God," Sarah hid her face in my chest. She started huffing and grunting into my t-shirt.

I was kinda scared now. I wasn't really positive before, but now I am. Nathan's coming home sooner than we thought.

"Noah," Sarah sobbed, "It hurts."

"I know," I soothed while trying to remember if she'd packed an overnight bag. I started pacing the room, Sarah still shaking in my arms and crying uncontrollably. "Where's the bag?" I couldn't help but yell in frustration.

"What bag?" Sarah sniffled and looked up at me.

"The overnight bag," I answered while glancing around the nursery.

She cried harder, "I didn't pack one!"

I held back a sigh and started leaving the room, "It's alright," I whispered. I grabbed Sarah's keys off the counter and ran out to her car. We were in, buckled, and halfway to the road when Sarah and I gasped simultaneously and I hit the breaks.

"Grace," came from my mouth at the same time Sarah breathed, "Sammie."

We stared at each other for a second before I threw the car in reverse and hit the gas. We flew back to the house where I sloppily parked in the driveway.

"Come on," I unbuckled her seat after mine, "I want you to come in with me in case you have another contraction."

Sarah numbly nodded while getting out of the car.

I ran back inside and threw open the door, "Grace!"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace's Point of View**

"I love you, you love me, we're a great big family," I sang softly to Sammie, "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too."

She gurgled and kicked her legs against the blanket she was laying on on the ground.

I smiled, "Did you like that? I know I'm not as good as Noah or Sarah, but was that ok?"

Sammie smiled and blinked her big eyes.

There was a sudden thumping and I turned from my spot on the ground to see Noah run out of the house with a crying Sarah in his arms. I could hear a car roar to life and straight out of the driveway.

Sammie whimpered slightly and I turned back around, "It's ok, Sammie, I'm sure they'll be back."

She started screaming and I panicked.

"Please don't cry," I lifted her into my arms, "Everything's ok."

The door swung open and I screamed, tightening my grip on Sammie. This was it, I was going to die.

"Grace!"

"Noah!" I set Sammie down before jumping up and running at him, "Oh, I'm so glad it's you! I thought it was a robber."

He grunted and carefully pushed me off, "I need you to grab Sammie's diaper bag."

"Why? Where'd you and Sarah go? Is she ok?" I started to take in his wet jeans and laughed, "What happened?"

Sarah appeared in the doorway, "Noah," she cried, "Help."

Noah quickly pulled his phone from his pocket and tossed it at me before running at Sarah, "Grace, call Finn and tell him Sarah's going into labor."

My hands shook as I found Finn's number in Noah's phone.

"Noah, I'm scared," Sarah sobbed.

"Just breathe," Noah said softly and I could tell he was trying to be calm, but he definitely wasn't.

The phone rang before Finn answered, "Puck, I'm with Rachel, what do you need?"

"Finn," I said quietly, "It's Grace."

Sarah screamed and Noah started rubbing circles on her back and stomach.

"Grace, what's going on?" Finn asked.

Tears formed in my eyes, "Sarah's having her baby, Finny, and I don't think she's ok."

"I'm fine," Sarah yelled.

I winced at her angry tone.

"Let's go get Sammie's bag," Noah whispered.

"I don't want to move," Sarah snapped.

"Oh, um, ok," Finn stuttered, "We'll be right there."

"Wait!" Noah ran over and grabbed the phone, "Finn, I'm taking Grace and Sammie with us to the hospital; I have to get Sarah there asap and can't leave the girls alone, but I need you to come home and make an overnight bag for Sarah and get me a new pair of pants...I'll explain later...No, I didn't pee myself because my son's going to be-" the phone dropped to the ground.

Sarah looked up and my eyes widened, even Sammie's crying stopped in the living room. Noah carefully lowered himself to the ground and pushed himself into the fetal position. He set his head on his knees and let out a small groan.

Sarah whimpered and I could tell she was fighting with herself to either stay by the door or come and help, "Grace," she eventually whispered, "Can you please help?"

I nodded and sat down next to Noah, "Hi," I said.

He looked up, "Where's Sarah?"

I pointed at the door, "Over there."

Noah groaned and hid his face again, "I'm going to be a father."

"Hello! Hey! Puck, you there?"

I picked up the phone, "Finn, Noah's not ok."

He sighed and I could hear him cover the phone, "Rach, we need to go, like now," he uncovered the speaker, "Grace, we'll be there in about 15 minutes in case you guys don't leave yet. Everything's going to be ok."

Finn ended the call and I gently set the phone down next to Noah.

He slowly raised his head, "Grace, can you go get the extra car seat out of the garage and put it in Sarah's car please?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Grab Sammie's diaper bag too," Noah said softly.

"Ok," I stood.

Noah grabbed my hand, "Thanks, monster."

I smiled, "No problem."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Finn's Point of View**

"Mom, I don't know the exact time Sarah went into labor," I said into the phone while running into the hospital with Rachel on my tail shouting at Kurt through her own cell.

"Finn, I need to know!" Mom yelled.

"Carole, where'd you put my pajamas?" Burt asked in the background.

"Mom, I gotta go," I stated before ending the call and stuffing my phone into my pocket as I approached the front desk, "My sister's in labor, I need to see her now. I have her bags and her boyfriend's pants. It's Sarah Hudson and Noah Puckerman. They have an 11 year old and a three month old with them."

The nurse nodded and stood, "Follow me."

"Ok, good," Rachel turned her phone off and stuffed it in her purse before hurrying up and grabbing my hand, "Kurt and Blaine are going to be here in about half an hour. They were going to grab some clothes for Noah first."

I nodded and tried not to focus on the way her hand felt in mine. It was really soft. Actually, it was one of the reasons why I asked her out today because I was hoping she would hold my hand and then maybe we could think about getting back together.

"Just down this hall," the nurse pointed, "She's in room 28."

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Everything's ok," Rachel whispered, "I'm sure Sarah's alright."

I nodded and continued down the hall. I knew we'd made it when I saw Grace sitting against a wall with Sammie in her arms. I quickened my pace, "Grace!"

Her head shot up and she smiled, "Finn!"

I skidded to a stop in front of her. Carefully, I grabbed Sammie, "What are you guys doing out here?"

Grace stood with Rachel's help, "Noah didn't like us in there." Rachel was about to open the door when Grace's hand shot out, "Wait! I don't think that's a good idea."

Rachel smiled, "Honey, I think Noah will be ok. We have to drop off Sarah's bag and some new pants for him anyways."

Grace smirked, "I heard Noah tell the nurse that Sarah's water broke when she was laying on him, that's why he's wet."

"Gross," I breathed against Sammie's hair.

My sister clutched my shirt and gurgled as if she agreed with me.

I chuckled and Rachel smiled at me before turning the knob of the door.

Just as she pushed it open, Puck yelled, "Grace! I thought I told you-"

"It's just us," Rachel said softly.

We walked in and I froze. Sarah was hooked up to some stuff and looked terrible. Her face was covered in tears and sweat. She was holding tightly onto Puck as if her life depended on it.

Sarah sobbed, "Finn!"

I quickly passed Sammie to Rachel before running over to her, "Hey, hey, how are you?" I smoothed my hand against her hair held in two rather sloppy pony tails.

She cried, "It hurts."

I gave her an awkward hug, not wanting to hurt her anymore, "It'll be ok in the end."

"The end! I don't want to finish! I just want to go home and not have this baby!" Sarah cried and fell away from me onto Puck.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He remained silent and gave me a small glare. He looked so tired even though he really wasn't doing anything. I felt a little bad for him.

I tried thinking of how long it's been since Grace first called. An hour? Hour and a half? And Puck and Sarah looked like this? God bless them.

Rachel slowly walked forward. She bent down and whispered to Puck, "I have your jeans in the bag. Would you like to go change in the bathroom?"

He bit his lip and seemed to think it over before shaking his head, "No, I'm staying here."

"But your soaked," Sarah whimpered, "Don't you want to change?"

Puck gave her a small smile, "I'm going to stay here with you."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Do it for me?"

They had a mini stare down for a minute before Puck gave in and stood, "I swear I'll be back in 30 seconds."

"I'm hungry," Grace whispered once Puck was gone.

"Oh my gosh, I never fed you," Sarah's head thumped back against the pillow.

"How about Finn and I take you and Sammie down to the cafeteria?" Rachel asked.

Grace nodded, "Yes, please."

Rachel smiled and turned to Sarah, "Want me to bring you back some water?"

Sarah shook her head and pointed towards her side table, "I have some."

"Ok, let's go girls," Rachel reached her hand out for Grace.

"Wait! Stay here for a second, I need to talk to Puck," I said. They nodded and I went over to the bathroom door. I softly knocked, "Puck?"

The door swung open, "Ok, maybe that was 40 seconds, but I'm right here."

"Hold on," I put a hand on his chest and pushed him back in the bathroom, closing the door behind me, "I wanted to talk to you."

"But-" Puck gestured to the door.

"It'll only take a minute," I stated. I pointed to the toilet, "Sit."

Puck almost protested, but put his hands up and sat on the closed seat, "Fine, what do you want?"

I leaned against the door, "What's up?"

"Seriously?" Puck growled and jumped up, "My girlfriend's in labor and you're asking me-"

I shoved him back down, "That's not what I meant. What happened at home when you were talking to me on the phone?"

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "I'm going to be a father."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

"No you don't!" Puck shouted and glared at me, "You don't! I don't mean father as in I got a girl pregnant, I mean father as in the man that we never had! A kid's going to depend on me with his life. Do you understand how huge that is? If I screw one thing up, this is all over. There's a boy in that room waiting to get out of his mom so he can have a real life and I'm going to be responsible for it," I could tell he was fighting not to get upset, "I know that I have Beth, but this is different. I really haven't been there as she's grown up, but that's all different now. I don't think I can do this. Finn, I've been to jail, that pretty much automatically means I'm going to mess this up." He started breathing pretty hard and I was a little scared that he was going to hyperventilate.

I grabbed one of the cups off the counter and quickly filled it with cold water before stuffing it at him, "Here, drink."

Puck downed the glass, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "I think that's what Rachel would call a confessional, you needed it."

He nodded and stared at the ground, "Do you think I can do it?" he asked quietly.

I smirked, "If I thought you couldn't, do you think you'd be here right now? I would have had you out on your ass in five seconds flat if I didn't think you'd treat my sister and nephew well."

Puck chuckled, "Yeah," he looked up, "Thanks, man."

I shrugged, "No problem."

He stood and hesitated before giving me a quick hug.

I hugged him back before gently shoving him off, "Now get out there and try to speed this process up a little."

Puck smirked, "Let's hope."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Rachel's Point of View**

I rocked Sammie to sleep while watching Grace and Finn eat a sandwich.

"Rachel, can I ask you a question?" Grace asked.

I smiled, "Of course."

"Why is Sarah in so much pain?"

Finn froze. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry?" I stuttered.

Grace took a sip of her pop, "Why is Sarah hurting? Did it hurt when Noah put the baby in her?"

I didn't know what to do and from the look on Finn's face, he didn't either. I could feel my mouth gape open and close.

Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, "Hi guys."

I turned to see Shelby standing there. I stood, "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Kurt called," she said while pulling me in for a hug, "I knew I had to be here for Noah and Sarah."

"Gwace!" Beth ran at Grace.

Grace picked her up, "Hi there, Bethie! How are you? Are you ready to have a baby brother?"

Finn came over and wrapped an arm around my waist, "Hi Shelby."

Shelby nodded, "Hi Finn. How are you?"

He took a deep breath, "Nervous. I want Sarah to be alright."

Shelby reached forward and softly rubbed his arm, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Are Carole and Burt here yet?" I asked.

Shelby shrugged, "I didn't see them, but assumed they were with Sarah. Are they not here?"

Finn shook his head, "They left a couple hours ago for a night out, but then this all happened so they're coming back."

Shelby sighed, "Well hopefully they can eventually get their day off."

I laughed softly, "I think we could all use a day off after today."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Kurt's Point of View**

Dad paced the waiting room in front of us, "When do you think she's going to be done? I'm getting impatient."

"Getting?" I muttered.

He shot me a glare, "This isn't the time for jokes, Kurt, I'm serious. The baby was due in nine days, why is he coming now?"

"Maybe he just needed to," Blaine suggested.

Dad fell in defeat in the chair between me and Finn, "I just want them to be healthy."

Grace looked up from where she was playing with Beth on the ground, "Why wouldn't they be healthy?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Finn mumbled.

Shelby leaned forward and ran a hand down Grace's hair, "Honey, sometimes things go wrong during labor, but it always fixes itself, there's no need to worry."

Grace nodded, "Is Noah going to be healthy?"

I scoffed, "Yeah, the guy always pulls through."

As if my words carried all the way down the hall and into that shaved head, Puck came shooting out the double doors, "I can't. I can't stand there and watch her in so much pain," he slid down the wall.

All of us watched him and stayed silent as he seemed to fight himself. His fists clenched and unclenched around the hospital gown draped around him. Eventually, he tore it off himself and threw it across the room before hitting his head against the wall.

Beth stood and wobbled over to him, "Hi Daddy."

Puck smiled, "Hi monkey. Thanks for coming," he held her tight against him.

Grace started crawling across the floor towards her brother until I snapped, "Stand."

She stood and glared at me before going over and sitting next to Puck, "Are you ok?"

He just about nodded when he started shaking his head, "No."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Blaine said.

Puck shuddered, "When she's not completely sobbing in pain, she's screaming at me saying she hates me and will never allow me to touch her again."

"I couldn't agree more," Finn stated.

"I am not in the mood," Puck whispered angrily, "And plan on killing you if you open up your stupid mouth one more time but seeing as I have my daughter in my arms right now, I'm going to continue talking like this in hopes it will scare you until I calm down."

Finn's face paled and he stiffly nodded. Rachel ran a hand up his arm, "He's under a lot of stress, leave him alone," she breathed.

I grabbed a water bottle and went over to kneel in front of Puck, "Drink this then go back in there."

He shook his head, "I can't, Kurt, she hates me."

I smirked, "She doesn't hate you, she's just mad because she's in so much pain and you're not. What'd you do when Beth was born?" The little girl looked up at her name and I smiled, "Yeah, you. What'd Daddy do when you were born? He stayed by your mom, didn't he."

"That's different though," Puck said, "Beth was born in half an hour. Sarah's been in labor for _five hours_. That's a really long time and I'm going crazy. If I don't see my son in ten minutes, I might cry."

I laughed, "Seriously?" I checked my watch, "So your kid needs to be born by 3:11 or else we're going to see the rare sight of Noah Puckerman crying."

He nodded, "Yeah."

The doors flung open and Carole ran out, "Where's Noah?"

Puck looked up, "Right here."

Carole bent down and kissed his forehead, "It's time."

Puck's eyes widened, "What?"

"Baby, Sarah's ready to push, your son's going to be born really soon. You need to come back to the room right now," Carole breathed.

Puck started panicking, "No, that can't be true. No, no, no."

Grace hugged him, "But this is so exciting."

Beth started jumping in Puck's lap, "Yes, yes, yes."

I carefully touched his hand, "You just said if Nathan wasn't born in ten minutes, you'd go crazy and cry. Now's your time. Go back there and get your son."

Puck nodded stiffly and gently pushed Beth on my lap before jumping up, "I have to go."

Blaine clapped, "Good luck."

Dad smiled, "You can do it, son."

Puck's face was caught somewhere between excited and nervous as he allowed Carole to help him back into the blue gown and lead him back through the doors. Suddenly he turned around and looked at Finn, "I promise I'll take care of her."

Finn smiled, "Go get 'em."

I held Beth's hand and helped her wave, "Can you say 'Good luck' Beth?"

"G' luck Beth!" Beth screamed with a wide smile.

Puck chuckled, "Thanks."

I winked, "See ya on the other side."

Carole pulled Puck's hand, "Come on, we don't have much time."

Puck gulped and nodded before taking off in a jog.

Grace hugged me, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

I held her close, "Yeah, you are."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Blaine's Point of View**

Shelby shook her head, "I'm so sorry, I'm sure you guys will find a way to come back from this."

I shrugged, "It was just really disappointing, losing for once."

Finn patted my shoulder, "Don't worry, we're going to fix this."

Shelby nodded, "And by the way, Finn, I'm very impressed by you taking over New Directions, I think that's very bold."

Rachel smiled, "We're all very proud of him."

"It's a boy!" Our heads shot up to see Puck grinning from ear to ear standing in the doorway, "I have a son! A real son! He's 8 pounds 13 ounces and 14 inches long born at 3:15. He's amazing. He has these real big blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair. Sarah's getting all fixed up and Nathan's getting cleaned up cause he was covered in this really gross crap that I gagged at, but everything's great. It's real great."

"So that's his name?" Shelby asked, "You guys did end up with Nathan?"

Puck nodded quickly, "Nathan Christopher Puckerman. Oh, while I'm thinking about it, could you call Jake and just telling him that he's an uncle? And maybe the glee club? I know Sarah wants them here. Mr. Schue! You have to-"

I laughed, "Calm down, we'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Puck smiled, "Thanks. I should head back there."

"Can we come?" Finn asked, "I kinda want to meet my godson/nephew."

"Yeah," Puck nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face, "Of course."

We all filed behind him and followed him down the hall to Sarah's room. He pushed open the door, "Try not to be too loud, Nathan has really small ears and I don't want them to get damaged."

Kurt chuckled, "I don't think-oh my gosh!" he ran over to where Sarah was sitting up holding a baby.

She smiled, "Hi." She looked exhausted, but there was a certain glow around her. She finally seemed perfect. "This is Nathan," she whispered, "Can you say hi, Nathan? This is your family."

Carole came and wrapped an arm around Burt's waist, "She did so well. I'm very proud of her," she looked at Finn, "I'm sure your dad is as well."

Puck went over and kissed Sarah's forehead, "Love you," he whispered.

She smiled, "Love you too."

Grace grabbed my hand and tugged me over to the side of the bed, "Can I see?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, look," she angled her arms so we could see her son.

I smiled at his tiny face. Puck was right, his eyes were really bright and he had a lot of hair for just being born. I could see both Sarah and Puck staring up at me through this little boy.

"Wow," Grace whispered.

I nodded, "You guys, he's amazing."

"He's going to be awesome," Puck agreed, "I'll make sure of it."

I felt a tugging on my leg and looked down to see Beth staring up at me. I chuckled and lifted her up, "You wanna see your brother?"

Beth peered down at Nathan and smiled, "Mine."

Puck reached across the bed and grabbed her hand, "You're right, he's your brother."

Sarah let out a soft sob, but tried covering it with a cough.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked as she came to stand next to me.

Sarah shrugged, "I'm just so happy right now," she smiled and looked down at Nathan, "Welcome to the family."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: He's here! I really liked this chapter and hope you do too! I've been so excited for this. I'm really proud of it. Just because Nathan's here doesn't mean the stories done! There's a lot more to come. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear what you thought!**

**By the way, I created a twitter account that goes along with my Fanfic account so you can keep up with updates and stuff on there as well. I figured I'd try it out. So follow me loueylouey14 !**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thanks a ton!_

_Tyra - You were right!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I tried not to laugh as Puck stared at Nathan. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "How do I pick him up without hurting him?" Puck groaned in frustration. "I could help." I smiled at the voice and looked at the door, "_!"**_

_**Visitor time!**_


	46. Never Ending Stream

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah went into labor and gave birth to a perfectly healthy little boy named Nathan Christopher Puckerman. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Never Ending Stream_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I bit my lip as Puck gently set Nathan in Grace's arms. Sure, she was sitting down, but still, that was my son and he was less than two hours old.

Grace smiled, "This is really cool."

Puck carefully removed his hands, "Yeah, now be careful."

Finn gently nudged my shoulder, "You alright? You're going to bite through your lip."

I nodded, "Mhmm."

Grace started moving around in the chair, "I have a wedgie."

"Noah!" I screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"Grab him," I hissed.

Puck nodded and quickly grabbed Nathan into his arms.

"Hey!" Grace crossed her arms, "That's not nice."

"Honey, it's not you, Sarah just wants to hold Nathan herself right now," Mom said softly while picking up Beth, but gave me a small stare as if to warn me to cool it.

Puck placed Nathan in my arms, "There you go, back with Mommy."

I kissed Nathan's forehead, "Hi baby."

There was a knock on the door and Kurt opened it. Jake and Marley walked in with some balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers in their arms.

Jake set down his vase filled with daisies and came over to me. He gave me a quick side hug, "Congrats."

I smiled up at him, "Thanks."

"We're going to be in the cafeteria," Mom said while holding the door open for Burt and Sammie, Grace, Shelby, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine.

I nodded as they left, "Ok."

Marley came to sit at the edge of the bed, "He's so cute."

I smiled, "Yeah."

"So what was the final decision on his name?" Jake asked.

"Nathan Christopher Puckerman," Puck said. I grinned up at him. Ever since the nurses placed Nathan in my arms, Puck had this wide smile on his face that he couldn't shake. I couldn't help but think it made him look even more handsome than before.

"Can I hold him?" Marley asked softly.

I nodded and slowly passed her my sleeping son.

Puck's hand shot forward before quickly going up to run over his head. Jake raised his eyebrows and Puck shrugged, "Habit," he muttered.

Marley smiled, "Wow, he's so warm."

"Really?" Jake reached across the bed and ran a finger down Nathan's face and barely exposed chest, "Isn't he naked under there, though?"

Puck shook his head, "He has a diaper on."

"Yeah, like that counts," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of diapers," Marley said, "I think someone needs to get their's changed."

"Hear that Jake?" Puck teased.

Marley stood so I could toss the blankets off of me. Puck grabbed my hand and signaled Jake to put a hand on my back. I glanced at the two of them, "You guys, I should be fine and able to stand."

Jake shrugged and removed his hands. Puck scoffed, "Yeah, right. Come on, I got you."

I started scooting off the bed until I gasped in pain, "That hurts."

"I know," Puck smirked.

"Oh, do you have to look so happy about it?" I snapped.

Puck's face quickly wiped of any emotion and he helped me continue off the bed. A minute and many gasps of pain later, I was standing next to Marley and Nathan at the changing table.

Marley passed me Nathan, "So what do you do?"

"Um," I laid down Nathan, "I guess just change him? It can't be different from changing Sammie or Beth, right?"

Jake stood behind me, "I think it might be different seeing as Sammie and Beth are girls and Nate's a _boy_; he...you know...has different parts."

I nervously looked at Puck, "What do you think?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, I mean he is a little different, but it should stay the same."

Nathan then let out a small whimper and his face contorted before he started screaming.

My hands desperately waved over him, "I don't know what to do!"

Puck gently pushed me to the side and unwrapped the blanket from Nathan, "We just have to do the same thing as we do with Sammie and Grace. It shouldn't be hard."

"What's wrong with his stomach?" Jake pointed to Nathan's umbilical cord.

"That's where he was connected to Sarah," Marley said while rolling her eyes.

Jake's eyes roamed up and down my body until Puck smacked the back of his head, "Focus. I need to figure this out."

"Don't hurt him," I whispered as Puck untaped the diaper.

Puck looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, "I know."

It seemed like all of us were holding our breath as Puck slipped the diaper out from underneath Nathan.

Puck sighed in relief when we noticed it was pretty much clean, "Thank God," he whispered, "This should be easy." Within minutes, Nate was wrapped back in a diaper and blanket.

I smiled at Puck, "I didn't really think you could do it, but you proved me wrong."

He gently pinched my side with a chuckle, "Thanks for the support."

I blushed and carefully picked up Nathan before walking back to the bed. I passed him to Puck who then passed him back to me once I was settled.

Jake pulled up a spare chair to my bed, "So, on a scale of one to ten, how hard was it?"

I groaned at the memory, "Like a million."

Puck held up his hand where my nail marks were clearly visible, "I'd say about a nine."

I shook my head and stared down at Nathan, "Daddy's crazy thinking he's in worse pain than Mommy."

Puck sighed, "Sarah, that's not what I meant."

"I know," I whispered.

There was a knock on the door and Shelby and Beth walked in, "We'll be on our way," Shelby announced.

"No!" Beth screamed and ran to Puck, "Stay with Daddy!"

Puck lifted her up and glanced at Shelby, "Beth, you have to listen to your mom."

"No," Beth stated, "Hugs for Beth not boy."

I looked up with wide eyes to be met with a matching expression from Puck and Shelby. Marley shuffled in her seat and played with her hands while Jake absentmindedly picked up Blaine's congratulations card and read it.

"You know what? Beth can stay," Puck said, "Finn can take her home tonight."

Shelby bit her lip, "I don't know, Noah, you're very busy right now, I want Beth to be properly cared for and you have a lot on your plate. I'm sure you understand."

Anger flashed in Puck's eyes. He stood and placed Beth in Marley's arms, "Shelby, can I have a word in the hallway please?"

Shelby nodded and led the way out.

Beth squirmed, "Sars."

I passed Nathan to Jake and grabbed her, "What's up girlie?"

She smiled, "Me sister."

I hugged her close, "Yes you are. To Nathan. Can you say Nathan?"

Beth's eyes scrunched together, "Na-Na-Nathan."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "That's right."

The door opened and instead of Puck walking in, it was Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes.

"Why's Puckerman getting bitched out by the pretend mom?" Santana asked while walking over. She gave me a side hug, "You look good."

I winced, "Thanks. And they're fighting over Beth."

She pursed her lips and stiffly nodded.

Mercedes went over to Jake and leaned over his shoulder towards Nathan, "Sarah, he's adorable."

"Thanks," Jake smirked.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Just like your brother."

Speaking of, Puck angrily came in the room with a diaper bag over his shoulder. He tossed it on the table next to my bag and fell onto the rocking chair.

"Is Beth staying?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Brittany was intently staring at Nathan so Marley asked, "Brittany, is everything ok?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm just thinking of how he was in Sarah a little bit ago, but nine months ago, he was in Puck which means he was also in Puck's mom and Puck's dad so he was with Jake at one point, right?"

I groaned and rubbed my forehead. That was a lot to take in in such a short time period.

"She's kinda right," Santana breathed while making her way to Jake and the baby.

I leaned my head back against the pillows and closed my eyes. All I wanted was to sleep, but they didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

I felt Marley stand from the bed, "We should probably-"

"Hello!"

I cracked open an eye to see Tina, Ryder, Unique, Artie, Sam, Joe, Sugar, Mike, Mr. Schue, and Ms. Pillsbury walk in.

"No way," I whispered, "No," I cried softly.

Puck heard me and jumped up, "Hey guys."

Mr. Schue hugged him tightly, "Congratulations."

Artie passed Puck a small box, "This is from the whole club."

"Where's Kitty?" Santana sneered.

Tina rolled her eyes, "She said she wasn't really into hospitals or babies."

Nathan started crying and panic ran across Jake's face, "Take him away. Take him. Someone."

Mercedes groaned, "Give him here," she grabbed Nathan.

"No way, give him to Auntie Santana," Santana gently tugged away my son.

"You guys," I started.

"Wait, I want to hold the baby," Sugar stated.

"My godson wants to come to me," Sam shook his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jake stood, "He's my godson, your nephew."

"Guys," I said a little louder.

"What?" Sam spun around to Puck, "Dude!"

Nathan cried harder, "He's probably hungry," Unique observed.

"Alright, Sars, pull out the boobs," Santana announced.

"She's doing that?" Joe asked, "I don't know if I'm comfortable being here then."

"Everybody!" I sat up straighter.

Brittany looked down her shirt, "Do you think I could feed Nathan?"

Ryder stepped between Sam and Jake, "Maybe you should cool it."

"Puck, open up the gift, it's a good one," Artie smiled.

"I don't know," Puck glanced at me where I was starting to hyperventilate. He jerked forward, "Sarah!"

The sobs wracked through my chest, "Out! Get them out. He's crying. Nathan's crying. I need my baby."

"Alright, one sec," Puck kissed my forehead and straightened up, "Everyone out!"

Nobody moved or stopped their conversations. I felt the tears come closer to falling. The door swung open and my whole family walked in. The walls seemed to be closing in on me.

Grace ran over to me and hugged Beth, "You're staying the night!"

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

A tiny yell escaped my lips as Nathan's shrills seemed to get louder.

Puck started sweating, "Hello, people! Listen up!"

Still, everyone seemed too caught up in their self to notice.

I began crying, not knowing what else to do. There was way too many people in here and nobody seemed to care. Puck kept running his hands over his head and, over the noise, I heard him let out a small whimper of his own.

The door opened once more and a nurse stepped in. She immediately stopped in the doorway. Shock crossed her features. "What's going on here?" she asked.

Puck ran over to her, "You have to help, please."

She nodded, "Of course." She placed her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle.

Finally, the room halted to a stop. Everyone looked up.

"Thank you," the nurse nodded, "Now can everyone please stop what they're doing and leave?"

There was a soft muttering as the room cleared out. A scared Beth was taken from my arms and replaced with a still screaming Nathan.

Mom hugged Puck, "We'll be back tonight. Love you."

And they were gone.

The nurse let out a sigh and leaned against the door, "Well, that was something you don't see everyday."

Puck chuckled and wiped his forehead, "Welcome to glee club."

The tears continued down my cheeks, "Why isn't he stopping?"

"Oh, honey," the nurse ran over with a box of tissues, "He's probably hungry. Are you breast feeding?"

I shook my head, "No."

She nodded and gently wiped my face, "I have a bottle ready in the hallway that I'm going to grab."

"What's your name?" Puck asked once the woman returned from the hallway, testing the formula on her wrist.

"Kelly," she smiled, "I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself earlier," she passed me the bottle, "Keep it tilted slightly and be gentle at first," she watched as I started before turning back to Puck, "I'll be your nurse for the next couple days. I know they are Sarah and Nathan, but you are?"

"Noah," he stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you."

I felt my eyes start to droop, "Noah," I whispered.

"Yeah?" he hurried over.

"I want to sleep," I looked up at him.

His face turned concerned and sympathetic as he nodded, "Alright, I'll feed him," he carefully grabbed Nathan and the bottle, "Go ahead, sleep."

I smiled softly, "Thank you."

Puck kissed my forehead, "Thank you."

I closed my eyes and took in silence for the first time all day.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

My eyes fluttered open to darkness. I wonder how long I slept. It could be any time after six since it's January and blacks out after then. Once my eyes had adjusted, I glanced at the clock to see it was only 7:20. Puck was passed out in the chair in the corner, snoring away. I could see Nathan laying in his basinet across the room. I heard him make a small noise and bit my lip. Puck would be mad if I tried getting out of bed, but I really didn't want to wake him up.

Nathan cried again and Puck shot up, "Coming, coming."

"Bring him here," I whispered.

Puck stumbled and spun around, "What are you doing up?" he hissed.

I smirked, "Did I scare you?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Did I wake you?"

I shook my head, "No, I woke up by myself, don't worry."

"You only got about two hours of sleep," Puck fought while turning back to our baby. His hands tried getting underneath Nathan in a way that would hold his head up safely. I tried not to laugh as Puck stared at Nathan. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head. "How do I pick him up without hurting him?" Puck groaned in frustration.

"I could help."

I smiled at the voice and looked at the door, "Quinn!"

She smiled and set her purse and a small bag down on the dresser before going over to Puck, "What is your problem? Just pick him up. Haven't you done this before?"

"No," Puck muttered, "I've just set him down or grabbed him from people, I haven't actually picked him up once he was laying down."

Quinn sighed, "You are unbelievable. How am I supposed to trust you with my daughter when you can't even pick up your son?"

I laughed, "Come on, Puck, bring me my baby."

Puck's hands slipped under Nathan before he quickly jerked back, "I'm going to hurt him."

I tossed the blankets off, "You're too slow."

"Sit," Quinn pointed at me behind her shoulder without even turning around. She grabbed Puck's hands and set him up to pick up Nathan, "Alright, I'm right here, be gentle. It's your own son, you can't hurt him."

"My mom hurt me," Puck mumbled while slowly lifting Nate, "Look! I'm doing it!" he held Nathan against his shoulder, "I'm a pretty good dad."

Quinn rolled her eyes with a laugh, "Yeah, sure."

"Shut up," Puck smirked as he came over to me. He carefully passed me Nathan, "Go to Mommy."

Quinn hugged Puck from behind, "You did good."

He smiled, "Thanks, Q."

She walked around him and gently hugged me and Nathan, "He is so perfect."

"Well, thanks again, Quinn, but you should probably focus on Nate right now," Puck teased.

I laughed, "Do you want to hold him, Quinn?"

She nodded and lifted up Nathan, "My godchild needs to meet me at some point."

Puck's phone beeped and he grabbed it before reading the text out loud, "Finn says that they're all heading over to say goodnight and that Beth refuses to leave my room."

Quinn looked up, "Beth's at your house?"

I nodded, "She's spending the night there."

"Shelby didn't want her to though," Puck grumbled as he replied to Finn.

"How come?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, what did happen?" I added.

Puck rolled his eyes and pet Nathan's soft hair over Quinn's shoulder, "Apparently I am unable to care for two children at the same time. If she didn't think I could do it, she shouldn't have handed over Beth to me, even if it is in four years; that was my argument."

Quinn sighed, "I love that she's giving custody to all of us, but I just wished she would trust us."

I nodded, "Beth's going to be so happy with us, Shelby needs to accept that."

Puck came to sit next to me on the bed. He lifted his legs up and set them on mine, "Let's just forget about Shelby for a little while and focus on Beth and Nathan, they are the ones that need us right now."

"And Grace," I whispered against his cheek, "She's probably going to be jealous again."

"I'll take care of her," Quinn smiled.

I smiled back, but Puck looked skeptical, "What is up with you? Since when are you the mothering type?"

She smirked, "College changes people, Puckerman, try it out."

"I do go to college, Fabray," Puck snapped, "And I'm pretty good at it, my teacher said I'm at the top of my class."

I bit my lip to hide my laughter over the fact that Puck's the top of his guitar class, not his math or science classes. I guess what Quinn didn't know, didn't hurt her.

Quinn raised her eyebrows, "I'm impressed," she carefully sat in the chair and cooed at Nathan.

The door slowly opened, "How's everything going? Are we all awake?" Nurse Kelly asked.

I smiled and hugged Puck's side, "Everything's great."

She looked at Quinn, "Are you a friend?"

Quinn nodded, "I've gone to school with Noah forever and Sarah's a good friend of mine."

Puck hid his smirk in my hair, "I can't believe she called me Noah without gagging," he breathed.

"When would you like me to take Nathan down to the nursery for the night?" Kelly asked.

"Wait, what?" Puck jumped up from the bed and ran over to Quinn. He grabbed Nathan and held him tight against his chest, "Nate's sleeping here tonight and that's final."

"Noah," I whispered, "I want to sleep."

"You will," he nodded, "I'll take care of Nathan for the next twelve hours and you can sleep."

"Puck, don't do this," Quinn said softly, "You know that it's best for Nathan and Sarah if he slept with the other babies and nurses."

Puck shook his head, "My son, _my son_ Quinn, will not sleep in the nursery. The only nursery he's sleeping in will be his own at my house."

"Noah, I don't have to take Nathan now, I can take him in an hour or two if you'd like," Kelly said.

"No," Puck muttered, "Please just leave him here."

"Puck," I couldn't help but whine, "I want to know Nathan's safe at all times too, but we're going to need to have energy to make that happen, so we have to sleep."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared at Puck as he paced the room, "I can't sleep knowing that other people that I've never met can be staring at my boy right now," he muttered.

I threw my head back against the pillows, "Please at least sit down. You realize that you've been walking the length of this room since Kelly took Nathan _three hours ago_, so down."

Puck came and bent over me, "Sarah, it's midnight, you need to sleep."

"And so do you!" I grabbed his shirt collar to pull him closer so our noses were almost touching, "I'm really not in the mood for this right now, so please just lay next to me and hold me until I fall to sleep. Ideally, you'd fall asleep as well, but if you don't, that's your problem, but until I wake up at eight, you are to be right here on the bed next to me. Got it?"

He sighed and nodded while shrugging out of my grasp. He gently climbed on the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me to hold me against his chest, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine."

We stayed in silence for a while and I was almost asleep when Puck breathed, "I hope they're feeding Nathan and that they're keeping him in the back away from people staring at him."

"Oh my God," I muttered, "Please just go to sleep already."

"Right, sorry," he whispered, "Ok, I'm good. Night."

"Goodnight," I kissed his jaw.

Puck suddenly sat up, "I'm going to go check on him."

"No you won't," I grabbed his hand and tugged him back down, "He's fine, trust me, I wouldn't put my baby in danger. I miss him too, so much, he's just perfect."

"He is, isn't he?" Puck smiled.

I nodded with a smile, "He has your hair."

"Yeah, but he has blue eyes just like you," Puck poked my nose, "Which is exactly what I said would happen."

I squished myself closer to him, "It's so cold in here."

"Because it's the middle of winter," Puck replied, "Want me to get you my sweatshirt?"

"Yes please," I smiled up at him.

He smirked and rolled off the bed over to the bag Rachel packed him hours ago where he pulled out his old McKinley sweatshirt. He stared down at the mini winter coat Quinn bought Nathan, "Do you think he's cold?"

I shook my head and waved him over, "He has blankets and there's heat, he's ok."

Puck sighed and nodded as he curled up next to me. He wrapped the sweatshirt around my shoulders, "Love you, so much, I can't tell you enough after what you've done for me."

"I just gave you a baby, a home, your sister some parents, helped you graduate high school, but you know, no big deal," I smirked.

"You're right, no big deal," Puck whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I'm not going to post the epilogue from Never Forgotten Past, but you can read that if you'd like. This goes along with it as best as possible because I know a couple things are a little different. PLEAE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, and of course suggestions now that Nathan's here! I love to hear from you all and loved the response to last chapter!**

**By the way, I created a twitter account that goes along with my Fanfic account so you can keep up with updates and stuff on there as well. I figured I'd try it out. So follow me loueylouey14 !**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Thanks so much! Were you right?_

_Tyra - Aww, thanks!_

_Alex B. Goode - Gosh, thanks for such a huge compliment!_

_Gabby - You were right! I'm glad you like this so much!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I set the bottle down, "See, I don't know what people are saying, I can take care of you just fine." Nathan blinked his big eyes and stuck his tongue out. I chuckled, "Was that good?" There was a sudden scream and I almost dropped Nathan when Sarah's voice rang out, "Puck!"**_

_**Welcome home!**_


	47. We're a Team

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck dealt with all their family and friends wanting to meet Nathan. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_We're a Team_

**Puck's Point of View**

I leaned against the wall while watching Sarah dress Nathan in a tiny overall outfit, "Isn't he cute?" she asked.

I nodded, "Definitely."

Sarah smiled and stepped back to get a better look at Nathan, "I agree. Do you think you can watch him while I go take a shower? Rachel grabbed the wrong soaps for me for the hospital and I didn't have the heart to ask her to fix it after her and Finn realized it wasn't going to work."

I nodded, "I knew it wasn't going to work out."

"I know, but humor Finn while he's still in this denial stage," Sarah patted my arm while leaving the nursery.

"Alright, bud," I walked over to the changing table, "Let's put you in some manlier clothes." I lifted Nathan up and brought him over to the dresser, "Ok, what should we put you in? How about that leather jacket from Uncle Jake? I wonder where Grandma put it."

I searched the piles of clothes until finally finding a pair of jeans and the jacket. Sarah already had Nate in a red t-shirt and some socks that would match.

I brought Nathan back to the table and started undressing him, "So I was thinking that after your mom dresses you and then leaves for school, I will redress you, we'll go get you a girlfriend, then we'll come home before your mom where I will dress you back into Mom's outfit so everyone's happy."

Nathan smiled up at me and I took that as an agreement to my statement.

I chuckled while slipping his jeans on, "I thought you'd like that." I picked him up and carried him out of the room to the kitchen to start a bottle.

Grace came up behind me and stood on her tip toes, "Hi Nathan."

I glanced down at her, "What's up?"

She shrugged, "I'm bored."

I smirked, "Does that mean you're missing school?" I grabbed the bottle and tested it out to find it was the perfect temperature.

Grace followed me as I walked back to the room, "I don't know. I'm going back in two days and I don't don't really wanna go, but it should be fun."

I nodded while sitting in the rocking chair, "I know what you mean, you miss your friends, but don't want to learn."

She blushed and sat on the ground in front of me, "At least I have a cool story to tell."

I chuckled and began feeding Nate, "Yeah, you do. Are your friends going to be jealous?"

Grace smiled, "Probably...definitely. What about your friends at college? Are they going to be jealous?"

I sighed while reaching over to grab a burp rag, "No, actually, they probably won't be jealous of me."

"Oh," Grace stared at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I burped Nathan, "You good, little man?" I felt him spit up and winced slightly before wiping his face.

"When's Sarah going back to school?" Grace asked.

"Next week," I told her, "So she'll be able to take care of Nathan for the first couple days."

Ms. Carole poked her head in, "Gracie, phone call."

"Ok," Grace stood and gave me a quick hug before running out the room.

Ms. Carole smiled at me, "You look good."

I smirked, "Thanks."

She nodded and left.

I stared down at Nathan, "How are you?"

His big blue eyes looked up at me.

I smiled, "Hey there. Can you say Daddy? What about Dada? How about your name? Do you even know your name? It's Nathan. Nathan Christopher Puckerman. That's you." I set the bottle down, "See, I don't know what people are saying, I can take care of you just fine."

Nathan blinked his big eyes and stuck his tongue out.

I chuckled, "Was that good?"

There was a sudden scream and I almost dropped Nathan when Sarah's voice rang out, "Puck!"

I jumped up and ran out the room, Nathan tight in my arms. I started pounding on the bathroom door, "Sarah!"

The door flew open and a soaking wet Sarah threw herself at me, "Help, help me."

"Shh, alright," I led her back in and shut the door, "What happened?" I gently helped her sit on the closed toilet and stared at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She seemed fine besides the towel haphazardly wrapped around her and the soap still in her hair. My eyes scanned down and widened at her foot covered in blood, "Sarah," I breathed.

She wiped her eyes, "I cut myself."

"On purpose?" I carefully knelt down in front of her while adjusting Nathan in my arms.

"No," Sarah sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I was just trying to do something nice."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion, but I quickly shook it off and placed Nathan in her arms. I stood and made my way to the cabinets where I pulled out the first aid kit.

"I want you to explain what happened," I said softly while gently wiping her ankle, "How is cutting yourself an attempt to do something nice?"

"I was trying to shave my legs since I can see them now and I slipped," Sarah whispered.

I quickly kissed her knee, "Be careful next time, ok?"

"Ok," she breathed.

We sat in silence as I placed a bandaid on her cut, "There," I rocked back on my heels, "Good as new."

Sarah stared down at Nathan, "Why'd you change his outfit?"

I bit my lip and hid from her eye contact by packing away the kit.

"Don't get me wrong, Nathan looks adorable," she cooed, "But seriously, where are his overalls?"

I rolled my eyes, "Sarah, this outfit is a lot better."

She sighed and carefully passed me Nathan, "I'm going to get dressed and when I'm done, I'd like it if my son was back to being dressed like a baby, not a biker."

I nodded, "Fine," I quickly left and went back to the nursery where I set Nathan on the changing table, "So Mom says no to the leather jacket. I guess it's back to the overalls for you then, sorry."

Nathan made a tiny noise and I chuckled.

"I know, I think you look awesome too, but we have to do what your mom says," I gently tugged off the jeans and jacket before slipping on the overalls again.

The doorbell rang just as I finished. I picked up Nathan to go get it. I became confused when I looked through the peephole, but opened the door anyways, "Tina?"

"Hi Puck," she smiled, "Is Sarah here?"

"This is her house," I said slowly trying to figure out what she was doing here.

Tina nodded and stepped forward, until I blocked her view. She sighed, "Puck, please, can I see her?"

I bit my lip, "She's kind of tired."

"This is an emergency," Tina begged. When I still seemed hesitant, she held out a small, covered plate, "I made you guys some brownies."

"Well," I balanced Nathan against my shoulder and grabbed the plate, "I think she should be ok."

Tina smirked, "That's what I thought."

I let her in before closing the door, "She just got out of the shower, so she's probably getting dressed, but she should be done soon."

"Thanks," Tina said while walking down the hallway. She turned around, "So how's the first day home?"

I followed her to our room, "Great."

Tina sat at the desk chair, "That's good. He's so cute."

I chuckled while setting down the brownies on the night stand before turning to look down at Nathan, "He's going to be a heart breaker like his old man, right?"

Tina laughed, "Someone's a little full of themselves, but I don't think it's something to be proud of."

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, "I'm better now, you know that."

"You are, besides that little breakfast adventure," Tina said.

My eyes narrowed, "Sarah's put that behind her, you can do."

Before Tina could reply, Sarah walked in, "Alright, where's my-Tina!"

Tina stood, "Sarah, we have an emergency."

"What is it?" Sarah asked while taking Nathan from me.

Tina glanced at me, "I'd like this in private, if you don't mind, Puck."

I shook my head and stood, "Not at all. I'll just be upstairs."

As I walked out and shut the door, I heard Tina say, "I like someone that probably doesn't like me back."

I went upstairs where I could hear Finn talking. I almost laughed at the thought of him talking to himself when I saw a dark, gelled head sitting on my bed.

"Hey Blaine," I greeted.

He looked up and nodded, "Hi Puck. How's the baby?"

I smiled, "He's awesome."

"I hope he doesn't cry tonight," Finn muttered.

I tossed a pillow at him as I sat on Kurt's abandoned bed, "It won't effect you."

He caught it, "Whatever. So Blaine, what was I saying?"

"That I should just ask the person out," Blaine prompted.

"Wait," I put a hand out, "You're getting relationship advice from _Finn_? He doesn't even have a girlfriend. And hold up again, are you into someone now after Kurt? Is it a girl? Is that why you're asking us?"

"He's not asking you," Finn growled, "And I've been in a serious relationship which is just as good as currently having a girlfriend."

Blaine shook his head, "You guys, I'm gay; I don't like girls."

I shrugged while leaning back on my elbows, "Just give it a shot."

Blaine sighed, "That's not how it works."

"Fine, if you don't like a girl, who is it?" Finn asked.

Blaine shook his head, "I can't tell you."

"But you were going to tell Sarah," Finn muttered, "What's so great about my sister that you can tell her and not us?"

Blaine moved back so he was leaning against the wall, "You guys don't get it, you've never liked a lesbian."

I smirked, "Santana, so shut it. Now who's the straight guy?"

Blaine looked down at the bedding, "Sam."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Just as Puck closed the door, Tina announced, "I like someone that probably doesn't like me back."

My eyes widened and I started rocking Nathan, "Um, ok. Who?"

"Blaine," Tina sighed, "It's weird, right?"

I shook my head, "No, Blaine's really cute and he's a great guy, so it's not weird at all, but is it smart?"

Tina shrugged, "I can't help it. You have to understand."

I gave her a small smile, "Yeah, I do," I stared down at Nathan, "So I guess I have to support you."

"What should I do?" Tina asked.

I looked up, "Tell him. Get his attention. Ask him out. You have to try. And don't give up."

Tina smiled, "Thanks, Sarah."

I smiled back, "No problem."

She stood to come and sit next to me, "He's really cute."

I laughed, "Yeah, he takes after his daddy."

"Can I hold him?" Tina whispered.

I nodded while passing her my now sleeping son, "I have to give him a bath later and I'm a little nervous."

"Well, Puck'll be right there the whole time, right? You'll be fine," Tina assured.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I held Nathan tightly while staring at Puck, "What do we do?"

He looked just as scared as he stared right back, "I have no idea."

We glanced down at our naked son squirming in my arms.

"We can do this, right?" I asked.

Puck looked at his iPhone opened up to a baby care website, "Yeah, his chord thing fell off yesterday, we're good."

"Well, then what?" I looked around the bathroom, "We have the tub, the soap, the wash cloth, a cup, his pajamas..."

Puck walked around me to grab the small blue tub and set it in the larger one. He hesitated before turning on the tap, letting warm water flow into the container. After a second, he quickly shut it off and tested the temperature, "Sarah, it's ready."

"I don't know," I bit my lip, "I don't think he needs a bath."

Puck rocked back on his heels and raised his eyebrows at me, "This was your idea, now come on, everything will be ok, I promise."

I slowly walked over and knelt down before beginning to place Nathan in the bath. He automatically started crying and I panicked.

"It's alright," Puck's voice shook as he helped me lower Nate into the water, "We can do this."

Once Nathan was situated, I grabbed the cup and filled it with water. Nathan cried harder and my breathing quickened.

"Puck, I can't," I choked out, "He's upset."

"Well, yeah, he's just scared," Puck said slowly, "Let me try." He started washing off Nathan, but our baby still cried without stopping. Puck dropped the washcloth in the tub, "I can't do this to him. It's like I'm torturing him."

I rubbed my hand against Nathan's soapy stomach, "Calm down Nate, please." Nathan cried harder and I whimpered, "Puck, make him stop."

"I don't know what to do though," Puck said, "I'm completely clueless which isn't saying much, but-"

"Stop!" I pushed him, "Now's not the time to call yourself a failure so shut up and help me figure this out!" I burst into tears.

Puck took a shaky breath, "I'm sorry," he continued washing Nathan, "Come on bud, please be quiet. Please calm down Nathan. Do it for me and Mommy, please. Buddy, please just let me give you a bath." Nathan kept crying and Puck let out a low yell, "Please!"

I looked up to see him trying to force himself to stay calm. I recognized the same look on his face as when he found out he wasn't going to graduate. I knew he was seconds away from letting go of Puck and having Noah fall out.

I set a hand on his arm, "Noah, we can do this."

"Why isn't he stopping?" Puck asked.

I shrugged and started rinsing off, "Let's just not give up. I hate listening to him cry too, but we have to be strong," a tear dripped down my face and I took a deep breath, "We have to be good parents."

Nathan let out a particularly loud scream. I sobbed, but continued washing him despite his cries. Puck grunted and bit his lip.

There was a knock on the door before Mom stepped in, "Do you need my help?"

"Yes," Puck and I begged at the same time.

She nodded and hurried over, "It seems like you two did the most part, I'll just finish up."

Puck and I scooted back to watch Mom finish up. She cooed softly while doing so, which barely calmed Nathan, but it helped pass the time until she lifted him up. She laid him on the towel, "There we go, all nice and clean. Do you think you can be good for Mommy and Daddy and let them dry you off?"

Nathan's cries settled down, but he kept squirming around.

"I think you guys can handle the rest, right?" Mom asked.

I wiped my eyes and nodded, "Thank you."

She kissed my forehead, "Anytime, baby."

Once she'd left, Puck crawled forward and gently dried off Nathan, "That wasn't fun at all."

I laughed softly while grabbing the diaper and pajamas, "Don't worry, we have three more days until we do it again."

"Ugh," Puck groaned.

"We have to do it together," I whispered.

He nodded, "Like a team."

I kissed his shoulder, "Exactly."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck tore off his shirt before leaning back against our pillows.

I lowered myself over him, "Look what I can do."

He chuckled, "Impressive."

"Wait, wait," I laid flat against him and smiled, "Yes!"

Puck flipped us over, "Awesome. Look at you all skinny again."

I smirked, "Tell me I'm hot."

He chuckled, "Babe, you were always hot; even with the baby."

I bent forward to kiss him as hard as I possibly could, "I've missed this so much."

Puck nodded against my throat, "But we can't go too far, you know that."

"So what?" I asked.

The two of us continued for what felt like ever when in all reality was just twenty minutes until there was a soft cry from the nursery.

"I got him," Puck whispered while climbing off of me.

I sat up while running a hand through my hair. I slipped back on my shirt and waited for Puck to return.

He slowly walked back with Nathan against his bare chest and the blanket I bought thrown haphazardly across him, "I think he's just cold."

I nodded, "Pass him here."

Puck sat on the bed before placing Nathan in my arms, "I don't think his diaper's full."

I cuddled him close, "Did you just miss Mommy and Daddy? Huh? Did you want to sleep with us?"

Puck tucked the blanket around Nathan, "I have to admit, I kinda missed him."

I smiled and looked up, "I felt the same way, but I'm better now."

Puck's finger gently held up Nathan's hand, "He's pretty amazing."

"Look at his little feet," I picked up Nathan's sock covered leg.

Puck laughed and poked Nathan's nose, "What about this? It's so tiny."

Nathan made a soft noise and blinked open his eyes.

I laughed softly, "Hey there."

"Hi bud," Puck whispered.

Nathan's tongue poked out and he smiled.

Puck and I laughed, "You're so funny," I cooed.

Puck reached over and carefully adjust Nathan's onesie pajamas, "He gets that from me."

I kissed the top of his head, "I'm not sure about that, but he's pretty perfect."

Puck glanced up with a smirk, "I have to agree with you there."

Nathan's hand reached up and clenched close to Puck's face.

Puck's eyes widened, "Are you trying to punch me?"

I laughed, "Never mind, he gets _that_ from me."

Puck teasingly glared at me, "Yeah, I wouldn't be proud of that."

I laughed harder, "Come on, he's cute and you know it."

Puck shook his head, "Nate's not cute, he's badass."

I gave him a quick kiss, "Whatever he is, he's ours."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: He's home! What'd you think? I know some of it had more to do with Tina and Blaine, but I kinda wanted Sarah to be involved with them. More of that will be in next chapter. Does anyone want to see anything certain with Nathan now? Or ever Puck and Sarah? Or the rest of the family? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear what you all think!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - Sorry you were a little disappointed, but I hope this one's better! And I'm glad you enjoyed some of it!_

_Tyra - Thank you! And I'm not sure if there will be a whole sequel, but I'll probably do one-shots at least. I'll do a sequel if there's a Season 5, of course, since that's how the story's set up._

_Toni - I'm sorry. Do you have any ideas on how I can have them fight and make it last longer in the future? [Spoiler Alert] There will be a little one next chapter, but not huge like I think you're looking for._

_Gabby - No! This story will end when Season 4 ends and then I'll decide whether or not to write a sequel. I might just end up writing little one shots with everyone in it. And of course, if there's a Season 5, I'll write the story along with that._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Don't lie to me Sarah." I bit my lip, "I'm sorry." "No, you're not," Puck crossed his arms, "Why wouldn't you tell me there's a Sadie Hawkins dance at school that I know you want to go to?"**_

_**Someone lets slip a little secret Sarah was going to keep, anyone know who?**_


	48. Accept Yourself

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck realized they need each other now more than other. Tina and Blaine both trusted their friends with a big secret. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Accept Yourself_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I stared at myself in the full length mirror. I was dressed in the sexiest clothes I had; a tight black tank top and short jean shorts with red high heels. My hair was loose and curly, plus I had on bright red lip stick. Honestly, I looked disgusting in a way. This wasn't me. Sure I looked pretty awesome and Puck would love this, but I hated it.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

I jumped, causing me to trip and fall to the carpet.

Puck rushed forward, "Sarah!"

I laughed softly and looked up at him, "Hi."

He chuckled and helped me sit up while kneeling next to me, "What's going on? You look...wow, but really? You had a baby two weeks ago and it's the middle of January."

I shrugged and stared down at the ground, "I don't know. I don't really wanna go to school tomorrow, I guess."

Puck sighed, "I understand, but what does that have to do with dressing like a hooker?"

"What am I going to wear?" I asked.

He laughed, "Seriously? Alright, I'll dress you right now in appropriate clothes for a teenager in the winter." He stood and made his way over to my dresser. Puck pulled out a pair of jeans, some purple socks, and a long sleeve blue shirt. He tossed them at me, "This is what you're wearing tomorrow and for now," he walked over to his clothes where he pulled out an old sweatshirt, "You're wearing this."

I smiled, "Ok."

"I'm serious," Puck came to sit next to me, "You don't need to wear something even Santana wouldn't wear to prove to people that you're still you even after you had a baby. A baby that's soaking up all the attention in the living room and missing his mom right now, by the way."

I leaned into him, "I just don't even know anymore," I whispered, "Everything used to be so easy before you knocked me up, no offense, and then everything became easy while being pregnant because I got used to it, but now I don't really remember how to go to school normally."

He laughed, "I'm not offended, but you have to admit, Nate's pretty great."

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he is."

"So this is what you're going to do," Puck knelt in front of me. He brushed back a stray curl from my face, "You're going to take off those shorts and put on some sweatpants and then you're going to slip on my sweatshirt. Of course you have to take off these giant heels and put on a pair of slippers. Then wipe off the prostitute makeup because it's not you. Got it?"

"Yeah," I breathed.

He kissed me softly, "I'm so proud of you. You're amazing, ok?"

I hugged him tightly, "Thanks."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I avoided eye contact with everyone as I made the slow trek to my locker. I could feel people staring at me. Finally, I was at my locker where I quickly spun the combination and hid my face behind the door.

"What're you hiding from?"

I jumped and spun around to face Ryder, "Um, well, humiliation."

He chuckled, "Come on, look at you, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're awesome."

I laughed and gave him a quick hug, "Thanks."

Jake and Marley walked up, "What's up?" Jake asked while patting my back.

I shook my head, "Nothing much."

Marley looked in my locker, "Where are your pictures of Nathan?"

I picked up my backpack abandoned at my feet, "In here."

"Let me see, let me see," Marley begged.

I laughed and grabbed out the photos. She quickly grabbed them and looked them over with a smile.

"Aww, look at this one," Marley held up one of Puck holding Nate while being slightly bent so Beth could see as well.

"Yeah, that's my favorite too," I smiled softly.

"My favorite's this one," Jake grabbed a picture from Marley and held it up. I laughed; it was the one of him and Nate with their matching leather jackets on.

The bell rang making me jump again.

Ryder smirked, "That scare you? Come on, I'll walk you to class."

I nodded while grabbing out my history book and binder before stuffing my backpack in my locker along with setting the pictures on top. I shut the door and stepped back, "Alright, let's go."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I tightened my jacket around myself as I walked out to the bleachers with Sam and Brittany, "I hate this."

Sam shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm going to figure out how the Warblers cheated and then we'll get our choir room back."

"You're so smart," Brittany cooed, "I love you."

I stared down at the ground, "I miss Puck," I muttered.

Sam wrapped his arms around me and Brittany, "Well we're right here, so love us."

I laughed and leaned into him, "Thanks, that sounds like a good idea."

Tina and Sugar skipped ahead of us, "Come on!" Tina yelled over her shoulder.

"There's a big announcement!" Sugar added.

I rolled my eyes, "I bet Sugar got a new pony."

"I am so jealous," Brittany shook her head.

I glanced at her around Sam, "That was a joke."

Blaine walked up, "Hey."

"Why the sad face?" Sam asked.

Blaine shrugged, "No reason."

I gave him a small smile, "You sure?"

He nodded, "Oh yeah. I bet you'll all like Tina's announcement." Blaine turned around and headed over to Finn despite us being right at the bleachers.

I sat on the icy seats, "I wonder what's got him down."

"I don't like when Blaine's sad," Brittany said quietly while sitting between me and Sam, "Then it's like we're all sad."

Finn came to stand in front of everyone now gathered on the bleachers; Blaine having sat next to Unique which was also the furthest spot away from us, "Ok," Finn started, "So Tina had something to say. Take the floor," he sat down by Marley as Tina replaced him.

Tina smiled, "Alright everyone, I have a big announcement. McKinley High School is going to be throwing their first annual...Sadie Hawkins dance!"

We were all quiet for a second before everyone started whispering to each other; except for me. The air seemed to drain out of me. A dance. A public, school, dance. I couldn't go to that. Nate was just born, plus I'd never find a dress that could fit me; I had no idea what size I was now. I wasn't going. No way. Even though it'd be fun, no. I can't. It'd be humiliating. And it's not like Puck could do anything, Sadie Hawkins meant that the girls asked the guys, so everything's fine. As long as Puck didn't find out.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Finn! Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn," I ran up to my brother.

He turned around, "What?"

I rushed into the warm school before beginning to walk backwards, "We need to talk."

"Alright," Finn led me to Mr. Schue's old office, "What's up?"

I smirked while plopping down in one of the chair's, "You're so professional."

He chuckled and sat on the desk, "I know, it's like I'm a real teacher."

"Let's get down to business," I crossed my legs, "You are to never mention the dance to Puck."

Finn laughed, "What?"

I leaned forward, "Don't tell Puck about the Sadie Hawkins dance, please."

"Do you not want to go?" Finn asked.

I shook my head, "No," I whispered, "I can't go to that. Have you seen me? I can't wear a dress in public at a school dance."

Finn looked me over, "You're not fat."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, "Well I'm not skinny."

"Come on, Sars, what are you doing?" Finn asked, "Please don't turn into Marley. I'm still kinda mad at myself about that and I know I'll feel ten times worse if it's you."

"You felt bad about Marley?" I said, "How come?"

He shrugged and slid off the desk to walk around the room, "I'm sort of her teacher right now. Teacher's are supposed to notice things like when their students aren't eating or when the gay kid's upset and love sick or when their baby sister can't even look at herself in the mirror."

I chose to ignore the gay kid thing-like what?-and focussed on the part about me and Marley, "Come on, it wasn't your part to know. Finn, Marley becoming bulimic was not your fault. It wasn't mine either or Jake's. It was Kitty's fault if we're pointing fingers."

Finn sighed, "I know that's the truth, but still..."

I stood and went over to give him a tight hug, "I know."

Finn squeezed back then pushed me off, "Stop before people get the wrong idea," he glanced out the glass door before heading back to the desk. He sat in Mr. Schue's chair, "I won't tell Puck."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"But I think you should tell him even if you don't want to go," Finn continued.

I shook my head, "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do."

"I don't."

"Do it."

"No."

"Come on. For your big bro."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I hate you."

"You're adorable."

"I'm not telling him."

"Fine, don't."

"I won't."

"Ok."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"Go to class."

"Why?"

"Just do it and tell Puck."

"It's just a dance."

"That you're scared to go to."

"Says who?"

"You. Now out of my sight child."

The bell rang and I scowled at Finn, "I'll do what I want; you can't control me."

"Understandable," Finn nodded, "Later loser."

I smirked, "After while crocodile."

Once out of the office, I leaned against the door with the smile still on my face. I missed my brother.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat on my bed while gently setting Nathan between my legs so he could stare up at me, "Mommy missed you today," I smiled, "Yes, I did. What did you do with Grandma and Aunt Sammie today? Was it fun?"

The door cracked open and Puck stuck his head in, "Am I interrupting?"

I shook my head, "Nope, come on in, Daddy."

He chuckled and came to sit on the other side of Nathan. I smiled at him. I've managed to not mention the dance the past couple days in anyway to Puck. Finn seems to have done the same as well, which is good. I was nervous about Jake though, especially since he kinda blew me off when I asked him to stay quiet and he avoided my eye contact the rest of math.

Puck stared down at Nate, "We need to do something with your hair."

"No!" I reached across to gently push him, "It's a miracle he still has this full head of hair, you're not messing it up."

"I wouldn't dare," Puck smirked, "I'm just saying, this mess won't do him any good in the girlfriend department. How's he supposed to get a girl to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins dance when he looks like this?"

My mouth gaped, "Um, well, I think he's, you know, perfect the way he is."

"I know, Sarah," Puck said softly.

I understood the double meaning behind his words and looked down at Nathan kicking his legs against the blankets.

"So there's a dance at McKinley and you don't ask your boyfriend to go with you, that's cool," Puck muttered. He tilted my face up to get me to look at him, "I had to hear about the dance from my brother, but that doesn't bother me as much as what Kitty did."

I closed my eyes, "What'd she do?" I whispered.

"Kitty asked me to the dance," Puck stated.

Angry tears threatened to fall as I tore my face away from Puck.

"Why didn't you ask me?" he asked, "You like dressing up. You like going to dances. You like hanging out with your friends. You like when we go on dates like that. So why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't think you'd want to go," I blinked rapidly.

Puck groaned, "Don't lie to me Sarah."

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not," Puck crossed his arms, "Why wouldn't you tell me there's a Sadie Hawkins dance at school that I know you want to go to?"

I carefully climbed off the bed and went over to the standing dresser Mom bought for my fancier clothes. I grabbed out my homecoming dress and looked at the tag. There was no way this would fit me now. My prom dress was the same.

A sob fell across my lips as I leaned onto the wall, "Because I'm fat."

"What?" Puck whispered. He picked up Nathan and quickly went to place him in his crib before coming back to me. He lifted me into his arms and went to sit on the bed, "You are not fat. Don't think that. Has someone said something to you?"

I shook my head and continued crying, "Have you seen me?"

"Yeah, I have, and you're pretty hot," Puck said against my hair.

I laughed softly into his shoulder, "Yeah right."

"Wanna know a secret?" Puck asked.

I nodded.

I felt him smirk, "Last night, I realized that we haven't done anything since Christmas Eve and that's a pretty long time, so I looked at you."

I glanced up, "What?"

Puck shrugged and wiped away my tears, "I sorta took your shirt off last night while you were sleeping; and let me tell you, you look exactly the same as nine months ago, alright? We're going to that dance. I don't freaking care if you have to get a dress two sizes bigger or even ten sizes bigger, though that's not what's going to happen because, well, look at you."

I blushed, "Are you positive?"

"Absolutely," Puck breathed before kissing me, "You're not fat. You're not overweight. You're perfect and beautiful. So go ahead, ask me."

I trailed my hands down his chest, "Noah Puckerman, will you go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

"No," he answered with all sincerity.

I gasped and hit his shoulder, "Jerk."

He laughed, "Alright, alright, yes I will go to the dance with you."

I hugged him, "Thanks...for everything."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I marched down the hallway towards Kitty's locker where she was putting on lip gloss. Just as she smacked her lips in the mirror, I snapped the locker close.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I growled.

Kitty smirked while crossing her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes, "You asked my boyfriend to the dance and you asked if he'd take your virginity, skank. What is your problem?"

Kitty stepped closer, but I didn't back off, "I figured he needed to be taken care of since you're off the market for another couple weeks. Someone has to satisfy your boyfriend, why not me?"

My fists clenched, "Puck is perfectly happy with me."

"Really?" Kitty asked, "I doubt it. I think it's impossible for a guy to go that long without sex and your boyfriend's no exception. Now you tell me, why didn't you even ask Puck in the first place?"

"None of your business," I slowly said.

Kitty smiled while her eyes raked down my body, "You've gained like a hundred pounds since becoming pregnant."

"I've never heard such a ridiculous lie," I scoffed.

"Interesting because I haven't seen you wear any of your old clothes in a while," Kitty leaned against her locker.

"What do you know? You didn't even know who I was last year," I snapped.

She shrugged, "Whatever. I do know that you're fat and that your boyfriend's going to move on any day now because you're holding back."

There was a smack before I could register anything. I hadn't even realized what had happened until Kitty screamed and my hand stung.

"Bitch!" she dove at me.

I screamed as she pushed me into the lockers, "Get off!" I spun her around, "You don't know anything about me!"

Kitty reached and grabbed my hair, pulling it as hard as possible, "I'm pretty observant, fatty."

I tightened my grip on her shoulders and pushed her harder against the lockers, "Don't call me that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kitty taunted, "Sit on me?"

Just as I was about to slap her again, I was lifted into the air, "No Sarah!"

I struggled in Blaine's arms, "Back off! I need to get her!"

Kitty screamed as Ryder dragged her away, "I'm going to kill her!"

I kicked against Blaine, "Put me down!"

He struggled and started walking down the hall, "Stop, you're going to get suspended and that's not what you need right now." I choked back sobs as Blaine carried me into an empty classroom. He set me in a chair and stared at me in disbelief, "What was that?"

I shrugged and looked at the ground, "She's a terrible person." Blaine passed me a tissue which I used to wipe my eyes, "She asked Puck to Sadie Hawkins," I continued. I took a deep breath, "Before me."

Blaine looked confused as he sat in the chair next to me, "You didn't ask Puck?"

"I didn't want to go," I whimpered, "I'm going to look terrible in a dress."

Blaine wrapped his arms around me, "You're beautiful."

I cried, "No, I'm not."

"What did Puck say?" Blaine asked.

"He said no to Kitty, but had me ask him because he knows that I really do kinda want to go even though everyone will laugh at me," I said softly, "He told me I was perfect."

"You are," Blaine whispered, "Sarah, you just had a baby which is a completely reasonable explanation as to why some of your clothes might not fit. And let's be honest, you're pretty skinny compared to half of America, like you're practically anorexic."

I laughed through my tears, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," Blaine chuckled, "Because I think what I said sounded kinda mean towards everyone else."

"Oh it was," I smiled.

He shrugged, "No big deal."

I hugged him, "Thanks."

"So are you going to the dance then?" Blaine asked.

I nodded, "I'll need a new dress though."

"Doesn't matter," Blaine said, "You would have gotten a new dress anyways, now you'll just have to get one a size bigger."

I leaned into him, "Tina told me you guys are going to go together."

"As friends," Blaine corrected, "But yes."

"Don't hurt her," I told him, "She really likes you."

Blaine sighed, "I know, I just like someone else."

My eyes widened as I remembered my conversation with Finn the other day and when Blaine came over to talk, but ended up just telling Finn and Puck.

I sat back, "Tell me?"

He chuckled, "I don't know."

"Please," I whined, "I told you my secret."

"It's Sam," Blaine muttered.

I blinked before nodding and giving Blaine a reassuring hug, "It's ok."

He nodded and tightened his hold on me, "I know."

"We'll have fun," I said into his shoulder.

"You bet," Blaine whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I really like this chapter and hope you do too! Like I'm really proud because I think it's one of the most central ones I've done. What do you think of Sarah back at school? Or even just unpregnant Sarah? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter or even that crazy last episode!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - You make me so happy! I'm glad you loved it!_

_Tyra - Thanks a billion! I love hearing that since I'm not completely sure if what I write seems real enough if you know what I mean._

_Gabby - I'm sorry, but you know they'll be back together! That last episode was one of the best Finchel episodes ever in my opinion._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Are you happy?" "Yeah," I smiled, "I really am. You?" Sarah bit her lip, "One sec, I'll show you."**_

_**Dance time!**_


	49. Starlight

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah didn't want to go back to school because of her new body, but Puck helped her realize she looked great. She was still unsure and didn't invite Puck to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Puck found out from Kitty who asked him instead. Sarah got past her fear and asked Puck before getting in a fight with Kitty. Blaine stopped it and convinced Sarah the dance would be fun. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Starlight_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Marley and I tossed away our smoothie cups before walking into the dress store at the mall.

"What color were you thinking?" Marley asked.

I shrugged while walking towards the sale section, "Maybe purple. I know it's a winter dance so the dress should be blue or something wintery, but every formal dress I've worn has been blue and I should break the trend."

Marley smiled and nodded, "I get ya. I was thinking green for me."

"Definitely," I pulled off a silky, dark pink dress. It was really pretty, but when I looked at size, I knew it wouldn't fit me and put it back with a frown.

Marley sighed and came over to me, "Sarah, I know this is hard, I'm thinking the same thing about myself, but we can do this. We can find dresses that'll make us look amazing, no matter what size they are."

I grinned, "Thanks."

"No problem," she smiled back, "Now come on, usually they have the best dresses back on the spare rack near the changing rooms."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Pass the lipgloss," Marley said.

I nodded and tossed it across the room to her before going back to putting a small braid in my hair. Tonight was the night I was still nervous for, the dance. My dress was just above knee length and dark purple with sleeves that covered my shoulders. It had a diamond studded, lace belt around the middle. I curled my hair and pinned back two braids on the side. I thought I looked pretty good considering Kurt wasn't hear to help me.

My necklace caught my attention and before I registered anything, I was slipping the ring off the chain and on my finger. I held out my hand to look at it and smiled. Puck would be surprised. I took off the old one on my other hand to try and avoid Mom noticing anything.

"Alright, done," Marley stepped back from the mirror and smiled at me, "Thoughts?"

"Perfect," I stated with confidence, "Me?"

"Gorgeous," Marley laughed.

I laughed as well, "Then I guess it's time to find our dates."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I stared at the pile of ties on Finn's bed, "None of these are going to work. Sarah said purple."

Finn shrugged, "Sorry. What if you don't even wear one?"

"I guess," I slipped on my jacket, "Why are you going?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "Since I work there, I have to attend as a volunteer."

"But you're already a volunteer as the glee coach," I said.

"Yeah, Sue doesn't care," Finn muttered while struggling with his tie.

There was a knock on the wall making us turn to see Jake standing at the top of the stairs, "Are you guys ready?"

I nodded, "Yup," I grabbed Sarah's corsage off Finn's dresser and followed Jake down the stairs. We all sat in the living room to wait for Sarah and Marley.

Ms. Carole walked in with Sammie in her arms, "You all look so handsome."

"I agree," Sarah and Marley said at the same time as the came in. They laughed at each other before turning to us.

I bounded over to Sarah, "You look amazing."

She smiled softly, "Thanks."

"Wait!" Grace ran in with Nathan, "Nate wants to say goodbye to you!"

"Grace!" Sarah screamed while grabbing the crying Nate.

"What?" Grace asked with wide eyes.

I fought back my small amount of anger and squatted down in front of her, "Wasn't Nate sleeping?" Grace nodded and I bit my lip before asking slowly, "Then why would you wake him?"

"So he could say goodbye to his mom and dad and so you guys could tell him goodnight," Grace whimpered.

I groaned and ran a hand over my face, "Grace, not only was that mean of you, you could have hurt Nathan. Do you realize that's wrong?"

"Stop treating me like a child!" Grace pushed me backwards and ran away.

I sighed and pushed myself up. I wrapped an arm around Sarah and Nathan, "You ok buddy?"

"Maybe we should just stay," Sarah whispered.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I had no idea what to say as my son screamed at the top of his lungs and my sister sat in her room probably crying her eyes out.

"No, you two are going," Jake stated, "I know that all this is going on right now, but you need a night out."

Marley nodded, "Puck, I'm not so sure about you, but Sarah, you've been exhausted these past few days, you need a break."

Ms. Carole set Sammie on her blanket before coming over and gently prying Nate from Sarah's arms, "They're right, you two are getting out of this house and going to the dance."

I sighed while nodding, "Sars, your mom's right, we should go."

"I don't know," she muttered while staring at Nate.

She reached her hands out to our son, but I grabbed them and slipped the corsage on, "There. Now you have to go."

Sarah smiled and gave me a hug, "Thanks."

I felt something cold against my neck and, as she pulled back, glanced at her hand with wide eyes. My grandma's wedding ring shined against Sarah's small finger.

Sarah winked when she caught me staring and picked up her own clear box with a small white flower inside. She quickly pinned it on my jacket with a smile.

I turned to see that Jake and Marley have already exchanged flowers, "You guys ready? I'll drive."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah gripped my hand tightly as we walked in the dance, "Calm down," I whispered, "You look great."

"Are you sure?" she whispered back, "Because people are staring."

"Alright, stop," I pulled her off to the side, "You seriously need to get a grip on yourself. I know you're stressed because you just had a baby and now all the sudden we're forcing you to go public with your new body. I'm sorry, I really am, that I got you pregnant. We both know that Nate's perfect, but if I would have known-actually, I did know the consequences and I'm sorry. Please, I'm begging you to realize just how beautiful you are; not just for me and everyone else, but for you because I'm scared you're going to screw yourself up."

Sarah took a deep breath before going on her tip toes and kissing me. She pressed herself against me and didn't let up for a good minute. Finally, she jumped back panting, "Let's dance."

I laughed, "Finally!"

Finn grabbed my shoulder as we passed him and he nodded, 'Thanks,' he mouthed. I smirked and followed Sarah over to Brittany and Sam.

"Let's have a dance off!" Brittany said loudly while grabbing mine and Sam's arms.

"I'm not that good at dancing," I stated with a glance at Sarah.

My girlfriend smirked, "But I am."

I saw the confidence and happiness in her eyes and reluctantly nodded, "Fine, but don't blame me if I drop you."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah's head rested softly against my chest, "I love you," she whispered.

I tightened my hold around her and kissed the top of her head, "Love you too."

"I'm not just saying it either," she looked up at me, "Earlier when you were knocking the sense into me and when you completely embarrassed yourself with Brittany and Sam," she laughed softly, "Thanks, it means a lot to me."

I chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you enjoy me making a fool out of myself."

"It's cute," she hugged me, "Are you happy?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I really am. You?"

Sarah bit her lip, "One sec, I'll show you." She squeezed me one last time before running off.

The boy onstage-Ryder, I think, if I remembered correctly-finished his song and slowly walked off the stage. Jake and Marley danced over to me happily.

"Where's Sarah?" Jake asked.

I shrugged, "Not sure."

Marley pointed up to the stage, "There she is."

I watched with wide eyes as Sarah nervously smiled out at everyone until she landed on me. Her teeth seemed to show more and her eyes brightened under the lights, "Hi everyone," she said into the microphone, "I know we just had a slow song, so I'll speed it up a little bit. This is for my amazing boyfriend for reminding me that I'm perfect just the way I am."

As the music started, Jake punched my shoulder, "Nice."

I smirked and shrugged, "I try."

_I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight_

I looked up to see Sarah swaying softly to the music with her eyes locked on me through the crowd. I winked at her and noticed her blush slightly.

_I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45_

_Picked me up late one night at the window,_

_We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild_

_Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in_

_The night we snuck into a yacht club party_

_Pretending to be a duchess and a prince_

_And I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

Sarah started walking off the stage with a determined look. The crowd began parting as she sang into the microphone.

_He said, "Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change_

_You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way"_

_He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,_

_"Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?"_

She stopped in front of me and smiled before continuing.

_Like "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Ooh ooh he's talking crazy_

_Ooh ooh dancing with me_

_Ooh ooh we could get married_

_Have ten kids and teach them how to dream_

I ignored everyone and kissed her hard in front of everyone, hoping the next part wasn't going to be so soon. Luckily for me, she didn't pull back for a bit and when she did, she sang just as strong as before. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she danced back to the stage.

_Oh my, what a marvelous tune_

_It was the best night, never would forget how we moved_

_The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

_And we were dancing, dancing_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we're made of starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Like starlight, starlight_

_Like we dream impossible dreams_

_Don't you see the starlight, starlight?_

_Don't you dream impossible things?_

Everyone, myself included, clapped for her. Sarah smiled one last time before setting the microphone back and running down the steps. The music quickly started up again just as Sarah jumped in my arms.

"That was amazing!" I swung her around, "I can't believe you did that!"

She shrugged, "I figured you'd appreciate it."

"And I did," I kissed her once again, "Thanks."

Jake nodded, "I'm impressed."

"Was it as good as my song?" Marley asked with a small smile.

Jake's eyes widened and he seemed to think something over before smiling back, "Let's dance," he grabbed Marley's hand and ran away.

Sarah laughed and started dancing around me, "Come on, it's just you and me now, things are gonna get crazy."

"Really?" I laughed, "Did you pick up some spiked punch on the way back here or something?"

"Nope," Sarah grinned, "Just me."

I caught her around the waist and pulled her against me, "You're really great, you know that?"

She went on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "Yes."

I laughed and spun her around, "Come on, let's see how crazy you really are."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I dropped Jake and Marley off at their houses before starting the drive home. Finn was going home with Sam; something about glee club, not that I really cared.

Sarah's hand suddenly shot out and set on top of mine on the steering wheel, "Can we take a detour?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Don't you want to go home to Nate?"

She nodded and leaned over, "But I want you."

"Sarah," I sighed, "We can't, you know that."

"Noah," she whispered, "It doesn't have to go that far. I just want to have a little private fun."

I bit my lip and groaned while switching lanes and heading to the park, "You're really doing this to me right now?"

Sarah kissed my cheek, "Thank you."

She was so silent the rest of the drive with her head facing out her window, I had to keep checking on her at every chance I got to make sure she wasn't sleeping. Once I'd parked the car in a sort of hidden area, Sarah faced me with tear filled eyes, "I changed my mind, can we go home?"

"Um, yeah, of course," I reversed the car and headed back out to the road.

"I'm sorry," Sarah whispered.

I shook my head, "No problem."

"I know I got you excited," she continued, "But I realized how wrong this was and we should be there when Nate wakes up soon for a bottle."

I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:30, only half an hour until Nate's normal feeding time, "There's really no problem, Sars, I completely understand."

"I feel terrible though," Sarah cried. She angrily wiped her eyes, "God, my son is at home without us for the first time ever and all I want to do is my boyfriend in the back seat of my brother's car!"

"It's ok," I said softly, "You're not terrible. I know that and Nate knows that. If you want, I can go back over there, we can have a little fun, and I'll just explain to Nathan why we're late when we get home."

Sarah laughed through her tears, "You realize that would scar Nathan for life, right?"

I chuckled, "I'll just be giving him the talk a little early, no big deal."

She laughed again and faced me, "I'm sorry, I'm an emotional wreck."

I shrugged, "No problem, you just had a baby, it's aloud. Now, if you decide to continue being an emotional wreck, then we'll have a problem."

Sarah smiled and reached over to kiss my shoulder, "You're the best."

I stopped at the light and faced her, "I know," I whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

As soon as I parked the car in the driveway, Sarah ran out the door and up to the house. She hurriedly ran inside, not that I can make fun because I was just a couple seconds behind.

We ran into Ms. Carole in the hallway, "How was the dance?" she asked.

"Great," Sarah said with a smile in my direction, "How was Nate?"

"Once I'd gotten him to calm down," Ms. Carole sighed, "Great."

Sarah's smile widened and she took off to our room. I was just about to follow when Ms. Carole set a hand on my arm.

"You should go check on Grace," she whispered, "She's locked herself in her room every since Burt pried her out of there for dinner. She pretended to be sleeping about an hour ago, but I can hear her crying."

I nodded, "Yeah, of course." I headed down the hall towards Grace's door and slowly pushed it open, "Monster, you awake?"

"No," she sobbed.

I held back a chuckle and sat on her bed, "What's wrong?" I pulled back the covers to try and find her.

Grace hid her face in her pillow, "I'm trying to sleep."

"No, come on, tell me," I said softly, "Is this about earlier?"

"Maybe," she sniffled.

I pushed farther back on her bed so she was under my arm and I was leaning against the headboard, "I'm sorry I treated you like a child earlier, but what you did wasn't right."

Grace shot up and glared at me, "There you go again treating me like I'm five years old!"

"Do you want me to yell at you?" I asked.

Grace's eyes scrunched together in thought before she slowly shook her head.

"Then what do you want?" I was having a hard time holding back my frustration.

"Do you hate me?" Grace asked quietly.

"No, no, no," I shook my head, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I hurt your baby!" Grace collapsed against my chest in a fit of tears.

I held her against me and kissed her forehead. I've dealt with one too many crying girls tonight. Maybe the funny thing will help with Grace like Sarah.

"I'm so sorry, Noah, I'm so, so sorry," Grace hiccuped.

"He's alright," I whispered, "Everything's ok now. I was mostly surprised you were able to reach into Nate's crib, I mean, Sarah can barely do that."

Grace giggled and hugged me tightly.

I smiled, yes!

"Did you really stay in here the whole night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Grace muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you have to go to sleep for now though," I gently pushed her off, "Night."

"I'm sorry," Grace whispered as I stood up.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, "Goodnight, little monster."

"Night Noah," Grace smiled back.

I gave her a small wave and turned off the lights while closing the door. I went over to my room and paused in the doorway with a smile. Sarah was cooing softly to Nathan in her arms while walking around the room. She hadn't changed yet, but the strange contrast of formal teenager and mom made her even more attractive.

She looked up and grinned, "Hi Daddy."

I smirked and crossed the room, "Hi Mommy," I moved back the blanket covering Nate's face, "Hi buddy, how are you?" He squeaked softly and I chuckled, "Hungry? I can get you a bottle."

"No, here," Sarah passed me our tiny baby, "I'll go get it. You two catch up."

I watched her leave before going into the nursery and sitting in the rocking chair, "Sorry we left you, I hope you didn't mind; when you're older, you'll understand," I tightened my grip around him, "Even though I was with your mom, I missed you. You guys look a little alike, when she smiles, I see you."

Nathan suddenly started crying and I was a little happy when I realized that it didn't scare me as much anymore as in the beginning.

I brought him over to the changing table and started unbuttoning his pajamas, "Did you have an accident? That's ok, you're in a diaper, plus, boys have accidents a lot when they're younger, I know," I slipped it off and grabbed another, "I'm always lucky that Mom gets the dirty ones, right?"

"Or you two made a secret deal."

I laughed and turned around to Sarah, "Jealous?"

"Very," she laughed back and came to hug my side.

I finished cleaning Nathan up and lifted him into my arms.

Sarah passed me the bottle and followed me to the chair, "Are you sure you want to feed him?"

I nodded, "I don't mind, he's pretty easy."

She sat on the ottoman, "Yeah, but..."

"You wanna do it?" I smirked.

Sarah shrugged, "Well..."

I stood, "Come on, switch."

She dove forward to the seat and put her arms out, "Hand him over."

I laughed and did as she said, "Someone's a little eager."

"Stop," she muttered, "I love him."

I knelt down next to them, "I know. I love him too."

"I'm sorry we left you," Sarah whispered, "We really do love you."

I poked his nose, "And next time we go somewhere, maybe we can take you."

"Really?" Sarah looked up, "Do you think he's ready?"

I shrugged, "Why not? He's strong."

"Just like his dad," Sarah smiled.

I leaned over and kissed her.

"Wow," Sarah eventually breathed once we pulled back, "We've been doing that a lot today."

I chuckled, "Is there a problem?"

"No," she reached a hand out to bring my neck closer, "Not at all."

Just as we were about to kiss again, Nate burped and I could see he spit up a little out of the corner of my eye. I set my forehead against Sarah's before reaching down and wiping Nate's mouth, "Thanks kiddo, it's not like we were in the middle of anything."

"Stop," Sarah laughed softly and lifted Nate against her shoulder so she could pat his back, "You alright?"

I sat back and watched them with a smile. Nate threw up a little on the burp cloth on Sarah's shoulder, but she didn't seem to care as she rubbed his back and whispered in his ear. She was perfect.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? It was a little allover the place, but I hope you enjoyed! The song Sarah sang was **_**Starlight**_** by Taylor Swift, hence the title. Not a lot of Nathan, but he'll be a central part of next chapter, same with Grace. I've been planning it for a while and hope you all like it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! They make me so happy!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Dance-sing-live - I'm glad you want more Blaine because he's in the next chapter! I can't wait for that episode either, it was so good and made me excited!_

_Tyra - Lol, thanks!_

_smilin steph - I'm glad you're back and hope you've liked these past few chapters!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Who's that?" I asked with a glance to the man staring at us across the lobby. "My dad."**_

_**Any guesses?**_


	50. Nothing Like Him

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck and Sarah went to the Sadie Hawkins dance. Sarah got over her fears with the help of Puck. Grace informed her brother she doesn't want to be treated like a child. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Nothing Like Him_

**Blaine's Point of View**

I watched Sarah feed Nathan as I sat on her bed, "Did you have fun at the dance?"

She looked up with a smile, "Yeah, I did."

"That song was amazing by the way," I added, "I was really surprised."

Sarah laughed, "I know, it just felt right."

"And now you can show off even more in glee," I stated.

She nodded and set the now still Nathan in his crib, "Correct."

The door swung open and Puck walked in shirtless, "Sarah, we have a problem," he noticed me and nodded, "Hey Blaine."

"Hey," I nodded while trying to avoid his eye contact. In noway was I attracted to him, he was my best friend's boyfriend, but still, it's not like he's ugly.

"What is it?" Sarah asked once she'd shut the nursery door.

He strode over to her, "I have no clothes, like none."

"You're kidding," Sarah shook her head, "I just did laundry yesterday."

Puck shrugged, "I have about six shirts and most of them are too dressy for just a normal Saturday...and you know about my other clothes."

"Are you trying to say you want to go shopping?" Sarah laughed.

I chuckled, "I think that's exactly what he's trying to say."

"Sarah," Puck whispered and stepped closer, "You know why I need new clothes," he glanced back at me then to Sarah, "Can't we just go?"

They had a stare off for a good minute before Sarah sighed and nodded, "Yeah, sorry, it's my fault anyways. I'll go see if Mom has some spare cash, if not, I'll buy." She ran out of the room.

Puck ran a hand over his face and went to the nursery, "Did he fall asleep?"

"I think so," I told him, "Sarah did put him in his crib."

Puck opened the door where I could see Nathan squirming around on his bed, "Hey bud, I knew you wouldn't be sleeping; must be father's instinct."

I smiled at them as Puck lifted Nathan from the bed and held him close.

He spun around, "Do you want to come? I know you and Sarah were gonna do something today, so you can join us. I'm not the only one that needs clothes, some of Nate's got scr-messed up too, right buddy?" He looked back up at me, "I have to start watching my language more apparently," he said as an afterthought.

"What happened to your clothes?" I asked.

"Sarah did laundry," Puck muttered, "For the first time ever."

I knowingly laughed, "Pink underwear?"

"More like brown," he shook his head, "Sarah not only put her clothes in the wash with mine, but Nate's as well. She managed to take out all her white clothes and most of mine and Nate's, but she left a couple pieces in by accident. It was her first time and she was distracted and she might like me without clothes on, but I need something."

I rolled my eyes, but chuckled, "So we need clothes for all the Puckermans?"

"Not Grace," Puck pointed out, "Thank God."

Sarah walked in with a large t-shirt and cash in hand while Grace trailed behind, "Grace's coming too, we'll just head to the mall because they have all the stores we need."

Puck glared at his sister, "What do you need?"

She crossed her arms and looked at Sarah, "I want a dress."

Sarah nodded, "I know," she turned to Puck, "Don't worry, mom's buying it."

Puck softened and nodded, "Alright, fine," he cleared his throat, "But you know you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later, Grace," he said loudly.

Grace rolled her eyes and avoided looking at him by watching Sarah.

"I was thinking I could go with Grace since that hopefully won't take long and you can take Nate to get your clothes and because of..." Sarah trailed off with a glance at Grace, "Whatever this is."

"I'm mad at Noah," Grace muttered.

"I'll go with you," I nodded towards Puck.

Sarah smiled, "Thanks for coming."

I smiled as well, "No problem."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I held up a dark grey button down, "How's this?"

Puck looked up, "Yeah, fine."

I sighed, "You've said that to the last four shirts, what do you want?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just want some clothes."

I tossed the shirt over the rack at him, "Well, what'd you lose? What do we need to replace?"

Puck groaned, "Just a couple shirts, some socks, boxers," he glanced around the store, "Could use some more-" he paused and his eyes widened. Suddenly he started stuffing the clothes I suggested onto Nathan's stroller and took off to the cash register.

"Puck!" I yelled while trying to follow him, "What's going on?"

He waved a hand and anxiously waited as the cashier rang up his clothes. Quickly he passed over a couple twenties before grabbing the change and bags and running off.

"Puck," I looked around and only saw a dark haired man in the corner staring intently at us. I shook my head and ran out the door. I could see Puck sitting in the seating area down a while with Nathan right in front of him. As I approached him, he put his head in his hands and was breathing pretty hard. "You alright?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No, not really. You have to promise me something though, don't tell Sarah. If this is the farthest this goes, don't tell Sarah."

"Yeah, of course," I sat next to him, "You wanna tell me what's going on though? I wouldn't mind knowing about what I'm hiding."

Puck looked up and shook his head, "It's nothing."

"No," I knocked my shoulder against his, "It's not, what is it?"

He looked around and froze again. He quickly turned his attention to Nathan, "I'd like to leave."

I sighed and was just about to stand when I noticed the same man from earlier. "Who's that?" I asked with a glance to the man staring at us across the lobby.

"My dad," Puck whispered.

I felt my mouth gape slightly, "Your dad?"

Puck nodded and let Nathan grab onto his finger.

I set a hand on his thigh, "Do you want-"

"No," he quickly stated, "Absolutely not."

"Ok," I said quietly, "Well, I guess we should go then."

Puck nodded and stood while grabbing Nate's stroller, "Come on bud, we're gonna find your mom then leave."

But that's not what his dad was planning. The man strode across the carpeted area and stopped in front of us with a smile, "Hello, Noah."

Puck froze and turned to face his father, "Hi, Dad."

I stood next to them and put my hand out, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Puckerman. I'm Blaine Anderson."

He shook my hand while looking me over then turned to Puck with a smirk, "I thought you were dating that short girl."

Puck's jaw set and he nodded, "I am. This is my friend; Sarah's shopping with Grace right now."

Mr. Puckerman's eyes seemed to widen slightly, "Grace? Your sister? She's here?"

"Yeah," Puck stated, "She's here somewhere and I'd prefer if you don't go anywhere near her. She's happy as she is."

Mr. Puckerman glared at his son, "I'll do as I want. Now who's this little guy?" he bent down to look in the stroller, "Did you steal him?"

Puck jerked it backwards, "He's mine, I didn't steal him. I brought him home last week with Sarah."

Mr. Puckerman straightened up, "I'm a grandpa."

I glanced at Puck, guessing he hadn't told his dad about Beth either then.

Nathan cried softly, breaking Puck's trance. He quickly grabbed out the youngest Puckerman and rocked him against his chest, "Shh, it's alright, Daddy's here."

"He looks a lot like you did," Mr. Puckerman whispered, his eyes locked on the baby with a small smile on his face, "Kinda looks like..."

"Jake?" Puck guessed. He smirked at his father's shocked expression, "Yeah, I met my brother a few months ago. We spent the holidays together."

"I'm glad you're getting along," Mr. Puckerman said quietly, "What's your son's name?" he asked.

Puck smiled for the first time as he looked down at Nate, "His name is Nathan Christopher Puckerman. It's Jewish and then his middle name is after Sarah's dad."

Mr. Puckerman nodded and smiled as well. Tentatively, he set a hand on Nathan's back, "Mind if I hold him?"

Puck took a deep breath and looked at me. I gave him a small smile and nod, what's the worst that could happen?

Puck gave Nathan a soft squeeze before gently placing him in his dad's arms, "Just...watch his head and he might wiggle a bit since he doesn't know you."

Sure enough, Nate started moving around and began struggling against Mr. Puckerman's grip. Yet the grandpa stayed calm and only smiled down at his grandson, "Hi there Nathan."

"What the hell?"

Puck and I spun around to face Sarah and Grace. Grace looked intrigued as Sarah hid her view firmly with an angry look on her face.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Grace's Point of View**

Sarah and I walked out of the store each with a bag in hand. I had ended up getting more than just a dress, but Sarah didn't care because she was buying Nate clothes too.

Sarah wove her arm through mine, "So when are you going to forgive your brother?"

I shrugged, "When he stops making me feel little."

"You are little," Sarah pointed out.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I'm only shorter than you by a couple inches."

"It better stay that way," Sarah teased.

I laughed before quieting down, "Maybe I'll forgive Noah later today. He's pretty nice."

Sarah laughed, "Yeah, he is."

"Was your dance fun last night?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yup. I even sang a song."

"To Noah?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes, to Noah," Sarah smiled.

I stepped onto the escalator, "What song?"

"Starlight by Taylor Swift," Sarah stepped on behind me, "You know that song."

"It's a love song," I stated.

"Because I love your brother," Sarah giggled.

I turned to look at her and rolled my eyes, "Gross."

Sarah gently pushed me off the escalator at the bottom, "Shut up. I seem to remember someone having their own crush. Was there a reason you wanted the dress?"

I blushed and shoved her, "None of your business."

"Uh-huh," Sarah laughed, "That's what I thought."

We walked over to the lobby area that Sarah and Noah agreed to meet at. Suddenly, Sarah stopped and jerked me behind her.

"What are you doing?" I asked while looking around her arms.

"What the hell?" she said rather loudly.

I finally noticed Noah and Blaine with Nathan, but they weren't the ones holding him. Nathan was in the arms of some guy that looked like Noah and Jake mixed together.

Noah and Blaine spun around at Sarah's voice. They both started running at us while the man looked confused, but returned to normal when Nathan started crying.

Noah grabbed Sarah in his arms and held her tight, "I'm sorry, he was just all the sudden here and he wanted to meet him and I didn't know what to do," he whispered.

Sarah kissed Noah softly and held his face, "It's ok, we'll get passed this, ok? I promise you. I'm right here."

Blaine knelt down so we were eye level and he hugged me, "Hey, it's alright."

"I don't get it," I gently pushed him away, "Who's that?" I pointed towards the man and Nathan.

Sarah took a deep breath and stepped away from Noah who knelt down next to Blaine, "Mons-Grace, I need you to suck it up and put all this crap behind you because you're about to probably get screwed over for the second time in your life meaning this is no time for you to bitch at me."

"Puck!" Sarah and Blaine yelled at the same time as my eyes widened.

"What?" Noah shrugged, "Grace wants to be treated like a teenager, I'm going to treat her like a teenager."

I quickly shook my head, "No, I'm sorry."

Noah sighed, "You are so confusing."

Blaine stood and Sarah grabbed his arm tightly.

I glanced over Noah's shoulder at the man holding Nathan again, "Why's that guy holding Nate?"

Noah slowly turned my face to look at him, "That's our dad."

My eyes widened and I looked back to the man, "Really?"

"Yeah," Noah said quietly, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you don't have to-"

"I want to meet him," I interrupted.

"Oh God," Sarah muttered.

Blaine came back and knelt down next to a shocked Noah, "Are you sure, kiddo?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I want to meet my dad."

I wasn't sure why, but I felt like I needed to. This was my dad and I needed to meet him at least once in my life.

Noah carefully stood and grabbed my hand. He cleared his throat, "Alright, come on."

I felt Blaine and Sarah walking closely behind us to the lobby. Once there, Sarah's arms shot forward as if to grab Nathan, but stopped halfway.

Noah noticed and took Nathan in his arms, "Dad, you remember Sarah, right?"

He nodded and slightly smiled at her, "Nice to see you again."

Sarah remained quiet and gave a stiff nod while taking Nathan away from Noah.

"And Dad," Noah gently pushed me in front of him, yet kept his hand on my shoulder, "This is Grace."

I stared up at my dad, "Hi."

He smiled, "Hi, how are you?"

"I'm good," I whispered and looked at the ground, suddenly feeling nervous.

Noah cleared his throat, "So, what are you doing here?"

Our dad shrugged, "Even dads have to go shopping ever once and a while; you know that, Noah."

Noah nodded, "Yes, but still..."

"I was hoping to find you here, though," he said quietly, "Could I pull you to the side for a minute?"

Sarah sucked in a breath and turned around angrily. Blaine gently pulled me backwards so Noah could walk towards our dad.

"I can't guarantee anything," Noah whispered as he led our dad away.

"He can't do this again," Sarah said angrily to Blaine in a hushed tone, "He destroyed Puck last time and I will not allow that this time around."

"Puck'll stand his ground," Blaine reassured Sarah. He looked down at me, "Are you ok?"

I shrugged, "I don't know what to call him."

"Nothing," Sarah stated, "You don't have to call him anything."

Blaine gave Sarah a disapproving look before turning back to me, "Wanna go get a smoothie or hot chocolate?"

"No!"

The three of us turned around to see Noah and our dad glaring at each other. Some surrounding people looked up as well.

"You're my son!" our dad yelled back to Noah.

"That meant nothing to you, why should it mean anything to me?" Noah asked loudly.

I noticed our dad's hands clench into fists that he started to raise.

Blaine ran forward and pushed Noah backwards, both of them landing on the ground. My father angrily watched them before shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Noah jumped up and pointed at our dad, "Let me just say something," the man paused, but didn't turn so Noah continued, "I'm not giving you the money because I need it for my own family. I won't let you be selfish and destroy my life just so you can continue buying beer or whatever else it is you live on. Don't think about calling Jake either, he's fine and doesn't need to be bothered."

Our dad shook his head again before leaving.

Noah watched him then turned to help Blaine up, "Thanks."

Blaine nodded, "No problem."

Noah came back to me and hugged me against him, "I'm sorry you had to see that, Grace. It wasn't exactly the best way to meet your dad."

I looked up at him with a small smile, "I already have a dad, at home."

Noah nodded, "You're right."

I looked at the ground, "Can I still be your monster?"

Noah chuckled and gently hit my shoulder, "Yeah, you can still be my monster."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Blaine's Point of View**

Sarah and I sat silently next to each other as Puck paced the room. He had Nathan in his arms with the phone squished between his ear and shoulder. It was only a matter of time before he did this; call Jake. He'd managed to stay pretty calm until we got home where he automatically went to his room not letting go of Nathan.

"I don't care, Jake, I worked for that money. I might have given it to him last time, but I really need it now; diapers cost a lot when the kid goes through a pack a day," Puck stated into the phone.

Sarah shook her head and laughed softly. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged, "He's not exactly wrong, Nate does go through a lot."

I was about to reply when Puck said loudly, "Five hundred freakin dollars."

Sarah stiffened and I wrapped an arm around her, "It's alright," I whispered.

Puck scoffed, "You have to promise me that you'll graduate high school because I will not allow that to happen to you...So? You have to take those ACTs or whatever in a couple months, do good on them and then I won't have to worry about you...I'm sure Sarah can help you."

I chuckled and Sarah smiled before whispering, "Because Sarah can take care of her son, maintain her 3.8 GPA, _and_ help her boyfriend's brother study for the most important test of his and her life. She's like a superhero."

I laughed harder and Puck glared at us, "I'm on the phone."

Sarah and I lost it. We fell backwards on the mattress in a fit of laughter.

"Jake, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," Puck ended the call and tossed his cell on the mattress near my head, "You guys couldn't stay quiet for one minute?"

We laughed harder, which only seemed to egg on Puck's anger.

"Come on, Nate, let's leave," he muttered.

"No, come on," Sarah sat up and ran over to him at the door. She grabbed his arm and tugged him to sit between us on the bed, "Come on, we're sorry."

I nodded while sitting up, "Totally."

Puck sighed and nodded as well.

"Now tell us, what'd Jake say?" Sarah ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"At first he was kinda upset, but then he said I should have given the ass my money," Puck said quietly, "After I convinced him I was right, he was kinda worried because he didn't want to see him. Do you guys think I was wrong?"

Sarah kissed his cheek, "No, you did what was right and I'm proud of you for standing your ground."

I nudged his shoulder and nodded, "You gave him money last time, that's good enough. What you said about your family was good too; how you needed to take care of them."

Puck stared down at Nathan, "Do you think he realized what happened?"

"Your dad?" Sarah asked, "Puck, you-"

I shook my head at her and turned to Puck, "He's so young, just weeks, that he won't remember any of this. Plus, he was asleep for most of it."

Puck smiled, "Thanks."

"Keep saying that, I appreciate it," I teased.

Sarah reached over and shoved me hard enough that I fell off the bed, "My boyfriend, not your's, no flirting."

I chuckled while sitting up, "You're pretty strong."

"Well," Sarah raised her hands, "I did shove a baby out of me."

"An awesome baby," Puck defended while smiling down at Nathan.

"A very cute baby," Sarah said softly.

I smiled at the two of them and their different family. I stood and was just about to leave when Puck grabbed my wrist, "Stay for dinner."

Sarah nodded, "Please."

I smirked, "I don't know, I've been with you guys long enough today that I've ended on the floor twice." They laughed and I sat on the bed, "Any idea what we're having?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I woke from a nightmare panting. Puck's dad had come to our house and went on a revenge rampage.

I rolled to my side only to find Puck missing, but there was a soft glow coming from the nursery. I glanced at the clock; it was half past midnight. Has Puck been up for an hour feeding Nate?

I crawled out of bed and quietly walked over to the nursery. I was about to open the doors when I heard Puck whispering.

"I promise I'll never call you garbage. That was one of the worst moments of my childhood and I promise I'll never let you feel like that...'cause kid, I-I love you. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure I don't turn into my dad; you and Beth deserve way more than that."

I felt frozen in place. Maybe I shouldn't have listened in. That was kinda personal. I was about to go back to bed when the doors opened.

Puck jumped, "What are you doing up?"

"I had a nightmare," I said softly, "But I'm fine."

Puck shut off the nursery light and closed the doors before leading me back to bed, "Wanna tell me about it?"

I hid in his chest, "No, I just want to be here with you."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Ok, I can do that."

I was just about to fall asleep when I whispered, "You're nothing like your dad, Noah."

Puck kissed the top of my head, "Thank you."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Thoughts? I know it was a little angsty, but I tried to lighten it up a little, so I hope you liked it. Can you believe it? 50 chapters! I'm so happy! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear what you have to say!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Jenni - I appreciate you telling me. I'm going to try and make her better so she's less annoying. I'm glad you like everything else though!_

_Tyra - Thanks for the idea! It wasn't for long, but I hope you still liked it._

_Gabby - I hope you liked it. I tried making him kinda funny despite what he was going to do._

_dance-sing-live - Thanks again, like always! Hope you liked it!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "What's this?" I asked in awe. "A surprise," Puck smiled, "Do you like it?" I numbly nodded, "Yeah."**_

_**I'm skipping ahead a little because I couldn't really think of anything for Naked or Diva, but this means we're a little closer to I Do which I'm excited for.**_


	51. Trust Me

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: The Puckermans plus Blaine and Sarah went to the mall where they ran into the oldest Puckerman. Puck promised Nate that he would never turn into his own father. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Trust Me_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I lifted Nate from the tub and quickly, but carefully, set him on the towel, "See, Mommy doesn't need Daddy to give you a bath."

"But it took you twice as long," Puck said from his spot in the doorway. He smirked and walked in, "Come on, Finn said he'll feed little me and put him to bed; I have a surprise for you."

I bit my lip and started drying off Nathan, "I don't know...It's a school night and I don't really want to leave Nate again."

"Alright, first of all, the school excuse is a load of crap," Puck came and knelt down next to me to help distract Nate since the baby was starting to squirm and cry softly. "Hey, calm down bud, it's just us," Puck whispered then looked up at me, "Second of all, trust me, we're not going far."

I slipped on Nate's diaper, "Puck-"

"Sarah, please," Puck stopped my hands with his own, "Trust me."

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll go. What do I need to wear?"

Puck took in my outfit; the stereotypical Sunday dress: grey sweatpants, old socks, one of his sweatshirts over a tank top, and my hair was in a sloppy bun with no makeup whatsoever on. "That's fine," he smiled.

I shoved him, "Seriously, where are we going and what do I need to wear?"

"Sars, we're going somewhere where I could be naked and no one would see," Puck smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "I highly doubt that."

He carefully leaned over Nathan and whispered against my lips, "Trust me."

I kissed him softly before nodding, "Fine."

He smiled and sat back, "I'll meet you outside. Please hurry because it's going to be cold being the beginning of February."

I laughed, "Ok." Puck left the bathroom and I looked down at Nathan, "What did I just agree to?"

He gurgled and waved his arms.

I smiled, "I know, knowing your dad, I'm in for a long night."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I walked outside and shivered at the frozen air, "Puck? Where are you?"

He stuck his head out from around the corner, "Ready?"

I raised my eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

"Getting our date ready," he smiled.

"Puck," I sighed, "What's going on?"

He came and grabbed my hand, tugging me away from the garage, "Trust me."

I hesitantly followed him away from his truck and repeated, "What's going on?"

"We're going on a date," Puck said simply, "Duh."

I laughed, but abruptly stopped all noise and movement at the sight of a ladder leaning up against the house.

"Come on," Puck whispered and started dragging me the last couple feet.

"No," I jerked my hand back, "No way, I'm not going up there and you shouldn't be either. Puck, you _cut_ your hand and had to get _stitches_."

"Look, Sarah," Puck held up his hand and showed me where the stitches had been, "I'm perfect," he leaned close to my face, "Like always."

I pushed him away, "I'm not going up there."

"You're not afraid of heights," Puck said softly, "I know. Remember when we went on that slide at Kalahari? Or what about the Ferris wheel on your birthday? You did fine then. Why won't you go on your roof?"

"That was different," I muttered, "You were right next to me the entire time for one thing, plus I didn't have much of a choice."

"I swear to God, I'll be there the whole time, Sars, now come on," Puck grabbed my hand and gently pulled me towards him, "Trust me."

"Will you stop saying that?" I snapped while reluctantly setting my hands on the ladder. I calmed down at Puck's hands on my back, "Don't let me fall," I whispered.

He squeezed my waist, "I promise."

I shakily began climbing up, Puck's hands keeping me steady. I tried not to notice how he was slowly moving his palms down until they were on the back of my sweatpants. He'll pay later. I'm in no position for sex right now and was definitely not in the mood; not to mention I wasn't aloud having just had a baby.

Once at the top, I froze, "I don't know what to do."

"Just crawl up," Puck replied.

I rolled my eyes with a scoff, but quickly stopped and whimpered while forcing myself up on the shingles. I shuffled over a couple feet and wrapped my arms around my legs so I was in a small ball.

"Finally," Puck said under his breath and climbed up next to me. He smiled and came to give me a tight hug, "I love you," he breathed in my ear.

"Let's just get on with this," I stated.

Puck nodded and silently sat back. I felt a little bad because my words seemed to have finally got to him. He helped me across the roof and over to where there was an old blanket lying across the shingles. There was a bundle of daisies in the middle next to a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. The only light was the moon and the Christmas lights that still lined the house.

"What's this?" I asked in awe.

"A surprise," Puck smiled, "Do you like it?"

I numbly nodded, "Yeah." I sat down on the blanket, "When'd you do this?"

"I planned it earlier, but I just put the blanket out and bought the strawberries and flowers with Nate after lunch. I asked Burt if we could leave the Christmas lights up and he agreed only if I said I'd take them down because this will make us look bad with lights on in February," Puck rushed out in one breath before sitting next to me, "Is this worth the fact that we're on the roof?"

I looked around at the twinkling lights and stars and then to the moon. I finally landed on Puck and smiled at the way the light crossed shadows on his face. "Yes," I answered.

A smile spread across Puck's face, "I'm glad."

I nodded and picked up the flowers, "These are worth it too."

Puck chuckled, "I was actually going to pick roses, but Nate threw his pacifier at the daisies and I remembered that they're your favorite; plus, I had to buy them since one of the stems bent and a couple petals fell off. He's pretty strong for being a month old."

"One month and two days," I teasingly corrected.

Puck laughed, "Oh, sorry."

"And how did Nate get his pacifier in his hands? It's supposed to be in his mouth," I asked.

"Well, you see," Puck looked at his hands, "It fell on the ground and I was on the way to the bathroom to clean it off since I only brought the one, but he started crying so I let him hold it which made him quiet down for a little bit."

I shook my head, trying to avoid the fact that my son could have easily placed the pacifier back into his mouth and sucked off all the germs, "I'm glad you guys spend time together during the day," I said quietly.

"Mhmm," Puck breathed while leaning closer to me, "Now enough about Nate; we're on a date and you know what that means."

I grabbed the chocolate covered strawberries, "Our tradition."

"Our delicious tradition," Puck picked up the largest one, "Open up."

I laughed while biting into the berry, "Amazing," I gurgled through the juice.

"You disgust me," Puck chuckled while wiping the corner of my mouth with his thumb.

I swallowed and gently pushed him backwards so I could sit on his stomach, "I disgust you?"

Puck smirked, "That's right."

I ran a hand through his now growing hair, "But you love me."

"Yeah," he kissed me, "I do."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Favorite color?" Puck asked.

"Purple," I answered, "But you knew that."

"So? It was the first thing that came to mind," he said in my hair.

We were still lying on the roof watching the stars. We'd sort of started playing twenty questions a while ago and couldn't stop. I have no idea how long we've been up here; maybe an hour, maybe more.

"Here's one that I'm not completely sure of," I started, "Favorite animal?"

"Hmm, I'd say either a dog or a gorilla," Puck ran his fingers down my arm.

"Really?" I turned on my side to watch him, "How come?"

He turned his head to face me, "Dogs are just really good family pets and gorillas because they're pretty cool and extremely strong."

I smiled, "Mine's a dog too. Penguins are cool, but they're birds."

Puck smiled back, "Ok, moving on: biggest, most Rachel Berry dream; even if you don't think it'll come true."

I blushed and turned back to the stars to hide my face.

Puck pushed himself up on his elbow and raised his eyebrows, "Seriously? I told you my stupidest fear."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "That's different."

"How?" Puck asked.

"A fear of spiders is not as personal as my deepest dream," I breathed.

"I've seen you naked multiple times, I think we're on a pretty personal level," Puck chuckled. He sighed when I continued to stare straight up, "Don't you trust me?"

"Noah, this isn't about trust," I said softly, "This is about me telling someone something I've never said to anyone before."

He ghosted his hand over my stomach, "If it's weird, like you wanna be Cat Woman or something, that's fine with me; I'll accept you."

I laughed, "That's not it." I closed my eyes and bit my lip before breathing out, "I want to change the world. I'm not saying I want to be on tv or become extremely rich like Oprah, but I want to make a difference. It's not what you were expecting, I'm sure, but-"

"It's perfect," Puck stated.

I turned to see him smiling at me, "Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Why wouldn't it be? I know you'll make it happen, too. Of course I was expecting you to want to be a hit movie star, but this is good second."

I laughed and rolled closer to him, "Alright, how's this? Another personal dream of mine that's probably just as impossible as the other one is to play Ariel on Broadway in The Little Mermaid."

"There's my girl," Puck whispered before beginning to kiss me, "I knew she was in there somewhere."

I melted against him with a blush across my face.

"Guys."

I gasped and pulled away.

Puck winked before flipping around, "Sup Hudson?"

Finn rolled his eyes and leaned onto the roof, "Mom says it's time to come inside."

"What time is it?" I asked while sitting up.

"A little after 8:30," Finn answered while climbing down, "See you in a few."

Puck moved to stand up, but I grabbed his hand, "Hold on, I think I get to ask you one more question."

He smirked and sat cross-legged next to me, "Shoot."

"Tell me what you picture us doing ten years from now," I played with his palm.

Puck lifted my chin up and smiled, "We'll be married. Maybe another kid, hopefully a girl that can share a room with Beth. I'll be either a famous screenwriter or the best football coach in the entire state of Ohio. You'll be a teacher at McKinley, changing Lima one kid at a time; therefore reaching your dream of making a difference. After we've both done all we could here, we'll move to NYC where you can become a Broadway legend with Berry."

I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face, "That sounds great. I can't wait."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I ran a brush through my hair while watching Puck dry himself off after having just got out of the shower. I leaned back against my headboard, "Why are you so perfect?"

Puck laughed and tossed on a t-shirt, "Not sure. It definitely isn't due to my genes, though."

I set the brush down with a smile, "I don't care how it happened, I like it."

Puck came and sat down next to me on the mattress. He picked up my hand, "So what's up with you and the engagement ring?"

I shrugged, "It's really pretty."

"Yeah," Puck nodded, "But you've always thought it was pretty, what changed your mind?"

"I liked how it looked for the dance and now it just feels right to wear it all the time because...you know...I love you," I answered.

Puck threw back the covers and lied next to me, "Whatever the reason, I appreciate it and I'm glad to know that when I ask you for real in a couple years, you're going to say yes."

I pulled the blankets up and pushed myself under his arm against his chest, "I'm too cold. The roof was amazing, but freezing."

Puck chuckled, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"No problem," I whispered.

The door cracked open and Mom stuck her head in, "Goodnight."

"Night," Puck and I said at the same time.

Mom smiled and shut off the lights.

There was a beat of silence until Puck asked, "Favorite vacation spot?" at the same time I said, "Favorite food?"

We both laughed until there was a cry coming from the baby monitor and nursery.

"I'll get him," Puck kissed my forehead and slid from the bed, "Hold on, kiddo, Daddy's coming."

I fell back against my pillows with a grin. How did I get so lucky?

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So this was actually a dream I had, what'd you think? I wasn't sure how to end it, but I liked it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - I'll try! Thanks!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - I don't know how many times I read your review, but every time I did, it made me smile, so thank you!_

_Gabby - Thanks! I will make Rachel pregnant if Ryan Murphy makes her pregnant. I've tried my best to keep the story that way (minus the Puck stuff and some Finn and Kurt stuff) and will follow the show. But I'm sure Sarah and Rachel will talk about it either in a real conversation or even just like a quick thing._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Puck shoved open the bathroom door and I didn't hesitate to follow him. "What do you know, Hudson?" Puck asked loudly. Finn jumped from his spot in front of the sink, "What are you talking about?" he whispered. Puck quickly spun him around, "You know why Ms. Pillsbury ran out." "Finn," I walked forward, "Just tell us."**_

_**Wedding time!**_


	52. For Better Or For Worse

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck spent the night together on a date. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_For Better Or For Worse_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I slowly copied down Mr. Schue's notes. I swear this was one of the most boring classes ever even though this was my favorite teacher.

"What's his problem?" Marley whispered and nodded towards Ryder jumping around in front of us.

"I don't know," I whispered back, "I was really happy to be in this class with you two, but now I'm regretting it if he's going to act like a moron."

"Hey," Marley kicked the back of Ryder's chair, "What is your problem?"

"Did you take one of those 11 hour energy shots?" I asked.

"There's a reason they're illegal in Canada," Marley added.

"No. What? No, I'm good," Ryder smiled, "Fantastic."

I rolled my eyes and sat back, "Freak."

Jake suddenly walked in and my eyes widened, if possible, they even popped out of my head when he started singing. That was until I remembered that Puck sang to me last year. My hand wrapped around my locket and I gave a stiff nod to myself as Marley and Jake finished their song, I was not jealous at all.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I pushed open the nursery doors, "What are we doing for Valentine's day?"

Puck looked up from where he was changing Nate, "How was your day? Good? Good. Oh, how was my day? Well, I took Nate out and we weren't even there ten minutes before he threw up all over me and I smelled like puke for the next hour even though I cleaned it off in the bathroom after going upstairs and across the entire building because the downstairs bathroom was closed so I pretty much was there for nothing since I couldn't even find you a Valentine's gift which apparently I'm guessing you want a good one by the question. So you know what? My day was great."

My mouth gaped for a second before I shook my head and ran over to him and pulled him in a hug, "I'm sorry," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," he grumbled.

I kissed the side of his mouth, "Really, I wish I could have been there with you today."

He shrugged and slipped from my grip to finish taping Nate's diaper.

I bit my lip; the feeling of guilt continuously washing over me.

"Your mom picked me up a new tux for Mr. Schue's wedding," Puck said quietly, "Wanna see it?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "That'd be great."

Puck avoided my eye contact while passing me Nate and rushing out of the room.

I sat on the rocking chair with a sigh, "Sorry. I shouldn't have gotten Daddy upset. I was just a little jealous of Aunt Marley, but I'll be ok. Maybe next time you can help me out though, like how about you don't throw up on your dad? Or at least let him shop before getting him all smelly."

Nate gurgled and smacked his lips.

I smiled, "Let's make a deal. You stop throwing up on Dad and I'll buy you a new dog to go with your other ones. Deal?" He raised his fist and I laughed while gently touching my own fist to it, "Alright."

Puck walked in wearing his new suit, "So?"

I grinned, "Hot."

"Yeah?" he smirked and slowly spun so I could see it all, "You really think so?"

"Uh-huh," I stood and walked over to him, "What do you think, Nathan? Do you like Daddy's new tux?"

He drooled down his chin and Puck's nose scrunched up, "I'll just accept that and trust you."

I laughed before kissing him, "You look great."

"What are you wearing?" he asked.

I led him to my standing dresser and pulled out the dark red dress I'd bought with Brittany the other day, "This."

He nodded with a smirk, "That's like the hottest thing you've ever bought."

I laughed while putting it back, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Puck gripped my waist tightly, "Sorry for that mini freak out."

I shrugged, "No problem, you just had a little diva moment."

"Really?" Puck chuckled, "I'm the diva in this relationship? We'll see about that."

"What are you gonna do?" I teased.

He took Nate from my arms and set him in the crib before turning around and smirking, "Teach you a lesson."

My eyes widened and I backed up, "No, I'm sorry."

"You can apologize all you want for that little comment, but it doesn't get rid of the fact that your son threw up on me and prevented me from buying you a gift," Puck followed me and jumped forward to block the door.

I heard the click of the lock, "Puck, I'm serious, what are you doing?"

He shrugged and gently pushed me backwards on the mattress, "It's been six weeks since Nate was born."

My hands tangled in his hair, "I know, but-" I realized what Puck planned on happening and started pushing on his chest, "No, please, no, I'm not ready."

Puck froze and blinked before climbing off of me and sitting on the bed, "You've never turned me down before."

I sat up, "I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "No, it's my fault, I just assumed you would have wanted to."

"I do," I whispered, "But not here."

Puck looked up, "What are you talking about?"

I let out a deep breath and gently tugged on his jacket, "We're going to a wedding in two days. There's going to be a reception in a hotel. Everyone's staying the night. Our son won't be in the next room."

Puck caught on and grinned, "I can wait, but know that it'll be hard to wait any longer."

"So that's how we'll spend our Valentine's day?" I asked.

Puck shook his head, "I'll figure out something to top last year. Maybe we can do what I told Jake, you can put on a fashion show to get us in the mood."

My mouth gaped before I scoffed and shoved him, "In your dreams, moron."

"They're good dreams," he called as I went to grab Nate.

I laughed softly while picking up my baby, "Daddy's going to get in trouble."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I shifted in my seat between Sam and Puck, "When's this going to start?"

"Any time now," Puck answered.

I leaned into him, "Do you think Nathan's ok?"

"Yeah," Puck breathed, "He's probably great. He loves our family."

"A whole night without him," I shuddered, "I can't believe we're doing this."

Puck kissed the top of my head, "We can go home anytime."

I looked up, "But the hotel room-"

"Can wait," Puck smiled, "Really."

I shook my head and straightened up, "We're staying."

Puck's hand made it's way to the back of my hair and stroked down to my neck where he squeezed softly, "This is our Valentine's day, I'm up for anything."

The doors in the back opened and the music played. We all turned and there was a collective gasp from everyone. Sue started walking down the aisle dressed in Ms. Pillsbury's dress.

Puck snickered, trying to quiet the sound by hiding in my hair. Brittany snapped a couple pictures and I was torn between wanting them or hitting the camera out of her hand.

Sue whispered something once at the front. Mr. Schue's eyes widened. Finn looked like he was going to faint. The bridesmaids all began talking to each other in hushed tones. Mercedes covered her mouth with her hand.

Mr. Schue stepped forward, "Um, everyone, I'm sorry, but there isn't going to be a wedding today. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you'd like to stay until we figure out what's going on, that's great. Thank you," he turned and slowly walked out a side door.

Finn seemed torn for a second before quickly walking up the aisle and out the doors.

Puck and I glanced at each other and seemed to understand each other immediately. We shot up and hurried past Sam and Brittany. Puck pushed his way through everyone trying to leave all at once. I wasn't as lucky as him and had to keep dodging guests. Finally, I made it out the doors in time to see Finn run into a bathroom down the hall. Puck shoved open the bathroom door and I didn't hesitate to follow him.

"What do you know, Hudson?" Puck asked loudly.

Finn jumped from his spot in front of the sink, "What are you talking about?" he whispered.

Puck quickly spun him around, "You know why Ms. Pillsbury ran out."

"Finn," I walked forward, "Just tell us."

He glanced between us with wide, scared eyes, "It's my fault, I did it."

"What'd you do?" Puck asked.

Finn shook his head and stared down at his hands, "It's my fault. I ruined Mr. Schue's life."

"I'm sure you didn't," I said softly, "Tell us what happened and we can fix it."

"I kissed Ms. Pillsbury," Finn slapped his palm to his forehead, "I hate myself! I just want to die," he frantically began looking around the bathroom.

Puck grabbed his wrists and forced Finn to look at him, "Hey, no, you're not going to die and I won't let you hate yourself. You did not ruin this wedding, Ms. Pillsbury did by not showing up."

I nodded and stepped forward while reaching a hand out to gently touch Finn's arm, "This isn't your fault. Just because you...kissed...Ms. Pillsbury doesn't mean you ruined the wedding."

"You should go back out there," Puck said quietly, "Everyone saw you run out, they'll get confused because you didn't go with Mr. Schue, so you need to find the groom and just figure this all out, alright?"

"And don't mention the kiss," I added, "At least not today."

Finn gave a stiff nod and ran out of the bathroom.

I was about to follow when Puck grabbed my arm. I turned, "Yeah?"

"Honestly, do you think that's why Ms. Pillsbury left?" he whispered as if anyone could hear us.

I bit my lip, "I don't know, I've never been in her shoes, but I would guess that had to be a part of it."

Puck nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. What was Finn thinking? Sure, she's kinda pretty and he's lonely, but look at all the cougars around town, they are..."

I raised my eyebrows.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand around his neck, "Is it hot in here? Or is it just me?"

I smirked at his blush, "It's actually me."

He chuckled and chased me from the room.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Blaine and Kurt sang as Puck and I danced around with Sam and Brittany, just like a couple weeks ago.

"Isn't Sarah pretty?" Brittany asked Sam.

He nodded and spun her around, "Just as pretty as you."

Puck lifted me up, "I think she's the prettiest girl here."

I giggled as he set me down, "Stop."

He quickly kissed me, "I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?"

"Water's fine," I smiled.

Sam followed Puck while Brittany leaned in close to me, "What'd Puck get you?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. At least, nothing yet; there's still a couple hours left of the holiday."

"Sam got me this bracelet," Brittany held up her wrist where a pretty, silver chain with different colored jewels dangled.

"That's amazing," I smiled, "I got Puck that tie clip he's wearing. It's engraved with his name on the front and Nathan's birthday on the back. Marley gave me the idea."

"I bought Sam two dozen chap sticks and wrote interesting facts on each one," Brittany stated, "It took a long time and almost all of my brain power."

"Oh," I nodded, "Cool."

I turned when I felt a familiar pair of lips on my neck, "Hey baby," Puck whispered.

I laughed, "Hey."

He passed me a glass of water, "I got you a cupcake too."

"Thanks," I led him to our table that we were sharing with Finn, Rachel, Santana, and Quinn. I sat in my seat and took a bite out of the dessert, "Did you get one? It's really good," I said after swallowing.

Puck ran his thumb on the side of my lips to get a stray piece of frosting, "No, but maybe I'll try one in a little bit."

I shrugged, "Ok."

Suddenly, Puck held up a long black box, "Happy Valentine's Day."

I shakily took a sip of water before grabbing the box. I could feel Puck's eyes on me as I opened it. Inside was a short chain designed for bracelets with four hearts dangling from it. I lifted them up and smiled. The first one read, "Anniversary ~ 9/16/11." The second was, "Noah ~ 8/17/93." On the third, "Beth ~ 6/8/10." And finally on the fourth, "Nathan ~ 1/3/13."

"It's like a calendar," Puck said softly, "I saw a nurse at the hospital wearing one and thought you might like it. I know you already-"

"I love it," I reached forward and pulled him in for a hug, "I love _you_. Thank you."

He quickly kissed my temple, "You are very welcome."

I tried staying in his arms, safe, for another minute, but Rachel and Kurt had other plans.

"You two have to sing!" Kurt said while falling into the seat on my side.

Rachel nodded and sat next to Puck, "Noah, I haven't heard you sing in forever; you too, Sarah. Please."

Puck caught my eye and shook his head, "No thanks."

I bit my lip, "I don't know what song we'd sing."

Kurt pulled out his iPod, "I picked it out and I know you two have both heard it before so you can't say no."

I glanced at the screen, I did know the song.

Puck grabbed the iPod and groaned, "Damn."

Rachel squealed, "So will you sing? It is your glee assignment, Sarah."

I reluctantly stood and held out my hand, "Come on, they won't stop until we agree."

"Ugh," Puck ran a hand over his face before standing, "If I screw this up-"

"You won't," Kurt clapped him on the back, "Go, go, go!"

Puck and I made our way to the stage and slowly walked up. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"I haven't sung in front of a crowd in months," Puck muttered while adjusting the microphone.

I gave him a small smile, "You'll be great."

(_**Puck**_, _Sarah_, _**Both**_)

_Don't think about tomorrow_

_We've only got today_

_There's nothing I want from you_

_Not a word you have to say_

_**You are all I need**_

_**And all I can defend**_

_**All I need to hold on to**_

_**If the world should end**_

_There's nothing else I need to know_

_And there's nothing_

_You need to pretend_

_If the world should end_

I reached for Puck's hand which he gripped tightly as we sang to each other.

_**And the sky tonight is luminous**_

_**For all the wrong reasons**_

_**And every doorway is hiding something**_

_And if this world should all come crashing down_

_**I wouldn't care at all**_

_**And if there's no tomorrow**_

_**I'll have today again**_

_There's no time for sorrow_

_When there's no such thing as time_

_**And if the darkness will descend**_

_Don't need a saviour or a friend_

_**I can say I've really loved**_

_**If the world should end**_

We ended the song with a smile on our face. Together, we walked off stage and found a spot on the edge of the dance floor.

"You were amazing," Puck whispered in my ear as we began to slow dance to the beginning of Finn and Rachel's own song.

"And so were you," I smiled, leaning into his chest.

He spun us around, "For a second, I missed it. Glee club. I missed singing with you."

"We can sing to Nate and Beth," I suggested quietly, "I know Grace likes when you sing, too."

Puck ran his hands down my back, "Maybe we'll do that sometime then; have a mini concert."

I laughed, "Exactly."

We were silent for a minute until Puck suddenly turned us around, "Look straight behind me," he breathed.

I did and held back a gasp. I looked up at Puck, "What are they doing together? Is Quinn gay now?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Doubt it, she's probably drunk."

I glanced behind him and snickered when Quinn did stumble over her heels, "Oh yeah, she's stoned."

Puck spun around so he could get his own look, "I wouldn't say stoned exactly, just a little tipsier than she can handle. I should probably check on her."

I stayed quiet and watched my feet knowing he didn't love her like he did me, but that he just wanted to make sure she was ok.

The song ended and Puck kissed the top of my head, "Be right back." Yet just as he was starting to walk away, Santana dragged Quinn out of the reception hall. A second later, Artie and a girl in a wheel chair followed with Kurt and Blaine on their tail. Jake and Marley left the room holding hands as were Finn and Rachel.

I froze in place, "What are they doing back together?"

"Quinn's gay?" Puck asked himself.

"And Kurt and Blaine!" I stared at the door.

"How did I not realize that my girlfriend was a lesbian?" Puck stated loudly.

A couple people turned at his voice and I tugged him to a corner, "Shh, people are going to start actually listening to you and rumors could start. What's gonna happen when Quinn's not gay but people think she is because of you?"

Puck shook his head, "I don't get it. What is wrong with me? I attract lesbians."

I shoved him, "Shut up."

He blinked and suddenly smirked, "Do you know what time it is?"

I shook my head no.

Puck grabbed my hand and started pulling me from the room, "It's time for a little something I call my special talent."

I laughed as he led me into an elevator, "Really?"

"Yeah," he breathed against my neck where he began to plant a dozen kisses, "And I swear you'll enjoy it."

"Could we take it slow?" I whispered.

"Of course, angel," Puck pushed me against the wall to gain advantage.

I smirked while dragging his face up to be even with mine, "If I'm the angel, are you the devil?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be," he countered.

I burst into a fit of laughter as the doors slid open. Puck swooped me in his arms and carried me to our room. He adjusted me so he could pull out the room key. As the door clicked open, I heard laughter and many other noises that I'd like to forget coming from surrounding rooms.

"Guess it's sex night for everyone," Puck said while carrying me in the room. He kicked the door shut before tossing me on the bed.

"Romantic," I teased.

He raised his eyebrows, "Should have said something; I would have covered the place in rose petals."

I shook my head and motioned him over, "I don't care about that, but what I do care about is that my fiancé gets his shirt off before I tear it from him."

"Oh, fiancé," Puck nodded while removing he jacket and tie, "Sounds nice."

I smiled and showed him the ring, "I'm pretty lucky."

He tore of his shirt, snapping a few buttons, and pounced on me, "Well then, Future Mrs. Puckerman, let's get this show on the road."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I really loved this episode and hope I did it justice. What'd you think? Puck and Sarah's song was **_**If the World Should End**_** from Spiderman on Broadway. I know I've had a lot of Sarah's P.O.V., but it'll eventually go back to everyone else, this was just how I pictured the chapters, so I hope you don't mind. I'm so excited for Glee this week and for all to come! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear all your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Tyra - Thanks a million!_

_dance-sing-live - I think your We've Got Tonite question's answered in the last couple paragraphs, if you get what I mean (plus it will be answered next chapter as well). And if you ever have any other song suggestions or anything, just PM me, you don't have to wait for an update. Thanks for it all!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "We were in room 206," he answered, "That's two rooms away from you." "Who was in 208 then?" I leaned against the counter. Blaine stood next to me and looked out at everyone sitting around, "Do you know who else left together last night?"**_

_**Blaine and Sarah try and figure out what happened last night!**_


	53. The Morning After

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck spent their Valentine's day at Mr. Schue's wedding calming down Finn who claims to have caused the run out of Ms. Pillsbury before focussing on themselves for the night. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_The Morning After_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I blinked open my eyes to be met with Puck staring straight down at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

I sat up and rolled on top of him, "Morning, handsome."

He pulled me down so his chin was resting on my head, "Last night was amazing."

"Just like the first time," I breathed.

We stayed silent just listening to each other breathe and the faint sound of showers in adjoining rooms. The light fought to get passed the thick curtains, causing a soft glow throughout the room.

"Is there free breakfast?" Puck eventually asked.

"Mhmm," I closed my eyes, "That's probably where everyone's at. We should probably go and say goodbye eventually."

"I don't want to," Puck replied.

I laughed, "What about Quinn?"

"I'll text her," Puck rolled us over, "Right now I just want to spend a little more time with you before we go back to reality."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck and I walked in the breakfast area where the whole glee club was already gathered.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast," I kissed Puck before heading over to the buffet line. I placed a piece of toast and a muffin on my plate.

I was about to grab a glass of hot chocolate when Blaine's voice rang, "So, who'd you do?"

I jumped and blushed, but turned to face him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on," he whispered, "I know you and Puck hooked up last night."

I laughed and raised my eyebrows, "Really? Well, I didn't have a hookup, but I know that you did."

Now Blaine blushed, "What makes you think that?"

I rolled my eyes, "I saw you and Kurt leave the reception together last night. Plus, you were rather loud. Puck and I could barely hear ourselves over the sound of the bed creaking in the room next to us."

"What room were you in?" Blaine asked.

"210," I answered while turning back to stir my hot chocolate, "Why?"

"We were in room 206," he answered, "That's two rooms away from you."

"Who was in 208 then?" I leaned against the counter.

Blaine stood next to me and looked out at everyone sitting around, "Do you know who else left together last night?"

I thought back to when Puck and I were finishing our dance, "Artie and that wheel chair girl."

"Doubt it was them, they can't walk," Blaine pointed out.

"You and Kurt. Jake and Marley," I continued.

"But do you think Marley would really be rocking the bed?" Blaine asked.

I shook my head, "No. I also doubt it because I don't think Marley would actually go through with it. She's not ready."

"And you were?" Blaine whispered.

I pushed him, "You may be my best friend, but I'm not afraid to kick your ass." Blaine laughed and I glared at him, "Fine, I'm not afraid to get my boyfriend to kick your ass."

"There you go," he chuckled, "Now back to the task at hand."

"Right," I nodded, "Ok, so there was also Santana and Quinn."

Blaine froze slightly in thought, "Huh, would they-"

"Puck thinks Quinn was drunk," I interrupted, "Anything's possible when you're drunk."

"True, I mean I turned straight for a second, so I would guess it's possible for Quinn to turn gay," Blaine considered.

I nodded, "So they could have hooked up and ruined our moment-"

"Ruined your moment?" Blaine laughed, "Sars..."

I pushed him again, "I'll do it."

"Ok, ok," he put his hands up, "Was there anyone else?"

My eyes widened, "Finn and Rachel."

"Finn and Rachel?" Blaine asked.

"Yes!" I spun to face him, "I mean, they sang that song and there was New Year's Eve and when Nathan was born! Blaine, they're back together!"

Blaine looked out at everyone, "Rachel's not here."

I crossed my arms, "But it had to have been them."

"Maybe she slipped out during the night?" Blaine shrugged.

I grabbed my plate and walked with him over to Puck, Finn, and Kurt, "Possibly, I think she mentioned catching an early flight or something."

"There's my girl," Puck pulled me down on his lap, "What took you so long?"

I set my plate down, "Just talking to Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "Two friends catching up."

"Guess which one of these two got laid last night," Puck pointed towards Finn and Kurt.

I rolled my eyes, "Both."

"B-both?" Puck's mouth gaped and he turned to Finn, "Dude!"

Finn turned a bright red, "What?"

Kurt laughed, "So you and Rachel? Again?"

Finn glared at me before pushing back from the table. His chair caught on the carpet and he fell backwards. Puck, Kurt, and I burst into laughter while Blaine helped him up. Finn gave us one last dirty look then angrily walked away.

"Wait, how'd you find out?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat in Finn's abandoned chair, "Same way we figured them out, guess and check."

Puck grabbed my toast, "So you assumed we'd have sex then listened to our room to hear for yourselves?"

Kurt blushed, "Gross, no. We asked Jake; who did not sleep with Marley, by the way."

Puck shook his head, "I told him she wouldn't want to, but he didn't listen."

"Blaine and I figured it all out," I started while sliding off of Puck and on my own chair, "Santana and Quinn hooked up and Artie's with that other girl."

"Specific," Kurt nodded.

I tossed a napkin at him, "You know what I mean, that girl in the wheelchair," I whispered.

"I still don't think Santana and Quinn did anything," Puck said, "Q'd never do that."

"How about we just ask her?" Blaine suggested.

Puck turned, "Q! Over here," he yelled across the lobby.

She held her head and stood to come over, "What do you want? I am not in the mood."

"You are so hungover," Kurt breathed.

"It hurts," Quinn sat on Puck's lap.

I was about to shove her off when Blaine threw an arm out to stop me. I still glared at her, "So, you and Santana?"

She groaned, "Yes, ok. We were drunk, but it was a mutual thing."

"So, are you...you know?" Puck asked.

"It was a one time thing," Quinn stated, "I've just been kinda lonely and needed someone."

"Well, no matter what, we love you," Blaine smiled.

"And if you're ever lonely, you know where to find us," Kurt added.

"Your godson could use someone," Puck said quietly.

The three of them looked at me and I waited for Quinn to join them before sighing, "You have my number. I've kinda missed you anyways."

She hugged me, "I've missed you too, Sarah."

Puck smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Quinn gently pulled away, "I have to go pack, I'll see you all later," she softly kissed Puck's cheek and waved to the others before leaving.

"Jealousy doesn't look good on you," Kurt stated.

I glared at him then turned to Puck. I jumped on his lap and began kissing him similar to last night.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blaine grabbed me, "Off, girl."

"My eyes," Kurt muttered.

Puck caught his breath, "What was that?"

I smirked, "Just a little reminder of who you slept with last night."

He stood and grabbed my hand, "Come on, I wanna see where this goes."

"Be safe!" Kurt called.

I waved my hand over my shoulder and followed Puck to the elevator. Just as the door was closing, a dark hand shot in to stop it. I looked up from where I was pushing Puck against the wall to see Jake and Marley coming in.

"Hey," Jake smiled.

"How are you?" Marley asked.

"Great, and you?" Puck wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned back.

"Fantastic," Jake glanced at Marley with a smirk, "We had a lot of fun last night."

Marley blushed lightly and pressed the two button, "Yeah, the reception was a blast."

"I was talking about the after party," Jake breathed in her ear.

"Ha," Puck scoffed, "I'd stop, Jake, Kurt told us, so don't lie to me."

"Oh, really?" Jake ran a hand over his neck, "Huh, ok. I'm guessing you two-"

"Did," Puck nodded.

My face turned hot and I turned to hide myself in Puck's chest. The last couple seconds were tense as Puck and Jake stared at each other. Finally, the door opened and the four of us rushed to get out.

Puck pulled Jake to the side while I turned to Marley, "You alright?"

"I wasn't ready," she stated quietly, "And I know he was a little disappointed, but I just couldn't."

"If he really loves you, he'll understand," I smiled, "And I know he does."

"Hand them over."

"I don't really want to."

We turned to see Puck determinedly holding his hand out to Jake, obviously waiting for something.

"We had a deal," Puck whispered, "You promised me you'd follow through if she said no and brothers don't break promises."

Reluctantly, Jake stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out something concealed that he set in Puck's hand.

Puck nodded and placed whatever in his pocket, "Trust me when I say this is the right thing to do. When you need them again in the future, you call me and I'll return them, but I don't want you screwing up until then."

I went and gently set a hand on Puck's arm, "We should pack up and go now."

"Yeah," he said quietly. Softly, he hit Jake's shoulder, "See you later."

Jake stared down at the ground, "Of course."

"Buck up," Puck whispered to his brother before taking my hand and pulling me to our room.

Once there, I sat on the bed, "What was all that?"

He shook his head, "He's just a little mad and upset that Marley said no to him. He understands and all, but he's still a little disappointed."

"Well, yeah," I tugged him next to me on the mattress, "Of course he is. He wants to be like his big brother, losing his virginity at 16."

Puck smirked, "I was younger than that."

I gently shoved him, "I'd rather not hear about it."

"I know," Puck softly pushed me back so I was staring up at him, "He wishes he was this cool."

I laughed, "Oh, definitely."

"How about," Puck kissed my lips, "We just have a little fun and then we'll go home and check on our kid."

"Sounds good," I rolled myself over onto Puck's stomach, "Bring it on, Puckerman."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Nathan remained calm in the water as Puck and I gave him a bath; he was actually smiling and making little noises that sounded like baby laughter.

Puck was laughing as well, "I think he missed us."

I tickled Nate's stomach, "Yes he did."

The door burst open, stopping Nate's laughter and Puck's and my movements. Nate started crying and kicking his legs.

"What the hell?" Puck hissed at Finn standing in the doorway, "You could have knocked."

I lifted Nate from the tub, "I guess you were done anyways."

"You guys, I just realized something," Finn kicked the door closed and fell to the ground next to Puck, "I never used protection."

"From what? Your stupidity," I began gently drying Nate off.

"You're hilarious," Finn mocked, "But no, with Rachel."

Puck shrugged, "I never use protection."

"Obviously, hence the child lying on the towel next to you!" Finn yelled, "Or the one sleeping in her crib at Shelby's house across town!"

"Shut up," Puck growled while pushing Finn.

"Well it's true," Finn stated, "You've gotten two girls pregnant. Actually, probably more, but they just didn't want to say anything and got an abortion."

"You're disgusting," Puck spit.

Before Finn could retort, I threw an arm in between them, "Enough, both of you. Stop. In case you haven't noticed, you are fighting in a bathroom with a crying, wet, naked baby between you, so grow up. And Puck, what have I said about swearing in front of Nate?"

"Sorry," both of them muttered.

I nodded while picking up Nate and standing, "Let's leave your dad and uncle alone while we go put some pjs on you. Sound good?"

Nate cried harder and reached his arms out to Puck who chuckled and stood, "I knew you'd want me and not your mom."

I glared at him as he took Nate, "You don't know that. Maybe he was reaching for his rubber duck or his towel-"

"Or his dad," Puck left the bathroom with a large smirk.

Finn rocked back so he was leaning against the wall, "What am I going to do?"

I sighed and reluctantly sat back down next to him, "I don't know, call her?"

"No," he shook his head, "She's probably mad at me. Do you think she knows what I didn't do?"

"I can't really answer that," I said softly, "I don't know the difference."

Finn put his head in his hands, "Gross, just stop."

We sat in silence until a thought occurred to me, "Hey, do you think you actually...you know...like made a kid?"

"I'm done," Finn stood and left the room. Before the door could shut, I heard him whisper, "Duh."

I shuddered and went to the nursery where Puck was just finishing up putting Nate's pajamas on him. I leaned on the doorway to watch them.

Puck was humming quietly to Nate who seemed to be falling asleep. Puck chuckled, "One more second, bud, then you can go to bed. I know you're tired, but just stay awake." He lifted Nate in his arms, "Let's get you all settled in your crib." He turned to see me, "Hey, I didn't know you were watching."

I shrugged and walked forward, "He really likes you."

"Aww, come on Sars," Puck set Nate in his crib, "He loves you. You're his mommy."

I laughed, "But you're his dad. You're a boy, I'm just a girl."

"A really pretty girl," Puck stated before leaning down and kissing the top of Nate's head, "Goodnight, kiddo."

I leaned in as well, "I love you, Nathan," I kissed his nose.

He gurgled and finally closed his eyes for good.

Puck led me to our bed, quietly closing the door on the way, "So you're jealous of me?"

I glared at him and arranged the pillows the way I liked them, "No. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because our son absolutely adores me," Puck breathed against my neck, "And you don't think he loves you."

I glanced down at my hands, "He loves me, he just loves you more."

"Come on, you know that's not true," Puck settled back and pulled me against him, his teasing tone dropping. "Nate loves us both equally," he continued.

I sighed, "I know."

Puck kissed my head, "How's this sound? Tomorrow's Saturday and we're doing nothing. How about we call Shelby and ask her if Beth can come over?"

I smiled and looked up, "Really? I do miss her."

"Why not?" Puck nodded. He gently pinched my side, "It'll be fun."

"Sounds good," I wiggled down to lay against his side and closed my eyes.

I felt Puck turn and he suddenly laughed, "Hey, Sars?"

"Hmm?" I breathed.

"It's 8:15."

I sat up, "Seriously?"

Puck laughed, "Yeah."

I couldn't help but laugh as well, "Well, now what?"

"We could make out a little," Puck whispered.

I smirked and kissed his lips, "Or we could go watch a movie with your sister like we promised and then we can make out a little."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Sorry for the sort of abrupt ending, but I wanted it to be just the day after the wedding and got excited to write the next chapter. Hope you don't mind. I also hope that you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or questions! I'd really like to hear from all of you!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - That's because it was!_

_dance-sing-live - I'm glad you liked it so much! I think you'll like next chapter as well._

_Tyra - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Why do you want a sticker, monkey?" I asked while grabbing the bottle from the stove. "To-to put boy in the box for the man," Beth said. I raised my eyebrows, "Beth, what?" She stamped her foot, "The box by the car!"**_

_**Anyone know what Beth wants?**_


	54. It Takes Three

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Blaine figured out who hooked up last night and who didn't. Finn's afraid of the consequences his actions might bring. Sarah was jealous of how well Nate accepted Puck. Puck suggested Beth come over to fill the spot. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_It Takes Three_

**Puck's Point of View**

The door shut with a click and Sarah and I glanced at each other. I have a feeling being alone with Nate and Beth is going to be tougher than Grace and Beth; even if we don't go to the emergency room this time.

Beth pulled on my pant leg, "Me color, Daddy?"

I nodded and lifted her up, gently tossing her in the air and catching her, "Of course, baby girl. Let's go in the kitchen."

Sarah trailed behind silently with Nate in her arms. When Beth came, she ran at me first and wouldn't have even said 'hi' to Sarah if I didn't suggest it. Despite how Sarah acted, I knew she was a little hurt by it.

I set Beth down in one of the kitchen chairs, "Markers or crayons, Bethie?"

She thought hard and finally smiled, "Crayons, Daddy."

I nodded and grabbed down Grace's box of crayons from the cupboards. I placed them on the table with a pile of papers, "Here you go."

Sarah gently kicked over Nate's bouncer before gently setting him in it. She sat at the table across from Beth, "What are you drawing?"

Beth didn't look up, "For boy."

Sarah smiled, "For Nathan? That's nice."

"Go with him," Beth continued.

I leaned over her shoulder, "You're going to give that to Nate to take places? You're a good sister, Beth."

She looked up at me, "Food?"

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok," I said, "How about I make you a grilled cheese sandwich? Would you like that?"

"Yes," Beth said quietly before going back to her drawing.

Sarah stood, "Puck, want me to go get us Subway? I'm not really in the mood for grilled cheese."

"Um, sure," I said, "Do you know what I want or-"

"I know," Sarah smiled. She bent down and kissed Nate's forehead, "I'll be right back, baby," she moved over to Beth and did the same, "Be good for Daddy."

I waited for Sarah to leave before going over to the stove and pulling out a pan, "So Beth, do you want me to make your sandwich in a shape?"

"Please," Beth stated. I heard her get out of her chair and turned to see her setting the picture on Nathan.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She looked up, "To boy."

"You know, he has a name," I went and knelt down next to the two of them, "It's Nathan, but you can call him Nate."

"Nate," Beth repeated and nodded.

I picked up the paper where there were four different colored squiggles. Two of them, the green and purple, were much longer than the others, the blue and pink. "What is this?" I asked.

Beth's small hand reached out and pointed at the green and purple lines, "Daddy and Sars," she moved her hand to the other lines, "Beth and boy."

"Oh," I nodded before smiling at the small and kinda weird, but still rather nice family portrait, "I bet Nate likes it, don't you?"

Beth nodded and ran a hand down Nate's stomach, "He likes."

I chuckled and stood to go back to making her sandwich. I was about to butter the bread when Nathan cried softly. I glanced at the clock to see it was time for his lunch as well.

"Daddy!" Beth screamed, "Boy's sad!"

I hurriedly set a bottle on the warmer on the stove and turned it on before running over to them. Gently, I coaxed Beth's hands from her ears, "It's alright. Shh, calm down, you're going to scare Nate."

She buried her face in my neck and sobbed, "T-turn him off!"

I reached a hand out to softly rock Nate's bouncer, "Calm down, bud, you're making Beth upset. Daddy's got your bottle warming up, you can eat in a second."

Beth rubbed her fists over her eyes and stepped back, "Me ok."

I chuckled, "Are you sure?"

She gave a determined nod, "Yes," she wiped her eyes again, "No cry."

I slowly stood, keeping my eyes on both my kids. I went back to the stove to continue everyone's lunch.

"Daddy," Beth whispered and tottered over to me, "Sticker?"

"Why do you want a sticker, monkey?" I asked while grabbing the bottle from the stove.

"To-to put boy in the box for the man," Beth said.

I raised my eyebrows, "Beth, what?"

She stamped her foot, "The box by the car!"

I had no idea what she was talking about, but just shrugged and grabbed a stamp next to the envelopes on the counter; it was the closest thing I could think of to a sticker at the moment. "Here you go," I held it out for Beth.

She happily took it, "Thank."

I nodded, "No problem." I quickly buttered the bread and set it on the pan. I was bringing my hand away when I hissed. A searing pain shot up my wrist; I'd hit it against the edge of the pan. I stepped back to get a better look at it. There was a dark red line where I'd burnt myself. I glanced at Beth, "I'll be right back, monkey. Daddy hurt himself and needs to fix it."

"K," Beth smiled. She ignored me as I left and continued playing with Nate.

As I smoothed on the burn cream, I heard the front door open and close and assumed it was Sarah. Quickly, I finished up and went back to the kitchen, "Alright, who's ready-"

I froze. They were gone. Beth and Nate disappeared.

I ran into the living room, "Beth? Nate? Come on. This isn't funny. Where are you?" I got down on my knees and started crawling around, "Now I'm serious, you two need to come out. Beth, where are you?" I lifted my head up to look straight at the door, "No," I whispered. I stood and threw open the door only to be face to face with Sarah.

She jumped a little, but otherwise stood her ground, "Look who I found," she angrily breathed.

Beth was staring at the ground, her hand held tightly in Sarah's. Nathan was squirming slightly in Sarah's arms and my eyes widened at the stamp on his forehead.

"Yeah," Sarah whispered while walking past me, "Imagine my surprise when I drive up to see Beth attempting to put her brother in the mailbox."

I was still in shock as I picked up Nate's bouncer on the front steps. I hurriedly went back to Sarah and the kids, "What do we do?" I whispered in her ear.

She shrugged while gently peeling the stamp off of Nathan, "I think we have to punish her."

I glanced at Beth sitting in silence at the table; she seemed to know what she did wrong, "I don't want to hurt her."

"No," Sarah shook her head, "We won't spank her, just put her in a timeout."

"Oh," I nodded, "Right, sorry, kinda used to the other kind of punishment."

Sarah kissed my cheek, "I know, baby. Do you want me to do it then?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "No, I'm her dad."

"Good luck," Sarah took Nate and his bottle to the living room.

I knelt down in front of Beth, "Hey, monkey."

"Hi, Daddy," she whispered.

I lifted her chin in time to see a tear drip down her cheek, "Bethie," I sighed and took her in my arms.

"Sars mad," she cried.

I hugged her tightly before setting her back on the chair, "Well, Beth, I'm mad too."

Her mouth dropped and her sobs increased.

I closed my eyes, "Beth, listen, ok. You cannot mail your brother, he's a person, not a package. Is this why you drew that picture? To send it with him?"

"Sorry, I sorry!" Beth cried.

I swear this was the hardest thing I've ever done. "Beth, you have to go in a timeout," I said slowly, "You can't mail your brother." I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the stairs, "I want you to sit here until I say you're done."

Beth cried harder and clawed at my shirt as I tried setting her down, "No, I sorry!"

"I know," I pried her from me and finally got her on the steps, "I'll be back in a little bit."

I winced as I walked away and Beth continued yelling, "Love! Daddy, love!"

I sat down on the couch with a groan. Sarah set a hand on my arm, "You ok?"

"No," I shook my head and looked down in her lap at Nathan staring up at me as he finished his bottle, "Are you ok, bud?"

He gurgled around the bottle with a smile.

I smiled back, "Can Daddy hold you now?"

Sarah lifted the bottle from his mouth and passed him to me, "So why weren't you watching them?"

I sighed and held Nate against my shoulder to burp him, "I burnt my wrist on the pan."

Sarah placed the burp cloth under Nate's mouth before grabbing my wrist. Gently, her cold fingers traced the dark line, "Are you ok?"

I winced slightly when she added pressure, but nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left them."

Sarah shook her head, "You didn't know Beth would try and mail Nate. You didn't even know she knew what the mailbox was for." The back of her hand ran across my jaw, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Am I a bad dad?" I whispered.

"No, not at all," Sarah said softly, "Beth needed to know that what she did was wrong. How many times were we grounded or punished because we did something stupid? Too many to count. Every kid needs to learn that trying to mail their brother isn't right."

I chuckled, "How in the world did she come up with that?"

Sarah laughed, "She has a big imagination."

There was a knock on the door and the doorbell rang.

Sarah stood, "I'll get it."

I watched her walk away then looked down at Nathan, "I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I'll make sure I keep a better eye on you next time."

Sarah came back in the room with a surprising face following her.

"Hey," Quinn smiled, "I figured I'd take up your offer and come visit before heading back to Yale."

I stood to give her a quick hug, but not before I could notice Sarah's glare at Quinn's back, "You're always welcome here. Nate missed you, right buddy?"

Nate stared up at Quinn with wide eyes.

She smiled and carefully took him in her arms, "Hi Nathan, how are you?"

"He went on an adventure today," Sarah said while sitting down.

"Really?" Quinn sat on the love seat, "And where did he go?"

"The mailbox," I groaned and fell next to Sarah, "Beth decided to mail her brother."

"Beth's here?" Quinn asked.

To answer her question, Beth screamed at that moment, "Daddy! I sorry!"

Quinn gasped, "Puck, where is she?" She quickly placed Nate in Sarah's arms and started down the hallways, "Bethie?"

I rolled my eyes and ran after her, "Quinn, calm down."

We halted to a stop in front of Beth rubbing her red eyes on the stairs, "Daddy," she cried, "Pwease, I sorry."

"I know, monkey," I lifted her in my arms and held her close, "Daddy had to know that you knew it was wrong to try and mail Nate."

"I know, I know," Beth nodded her head quickly.

Quinn stepped forward and set a hand on Beth's back, "Hi there, baby."

Beth's head snapped to Quinn, "Mama?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, it's me."

Beth smiled and reached her arms out, "Mama."

Quinn happily took her and sat on the steps, "I missed you."

Beth nodded and hid her face in Quinn's neck, "Daddy and Sars mad," she whispered.

I felt just as bad as earlier. I knelt down in front of them, "Beth, what you did was bad, Sarah and I want you to understand that so you never do it again." I gave Quinn a pleading look to back me up.

She gave a small nod and turned Beth to be able to look at both of us, "Beth, I want you to know that what you did was wrong. You cannot try and put Nathan in the mailbox. Don't you love him? Do you love your little brother?"

"Daddy love boy, not me," Beth whispered.

I ran a hand over my face. I heard a small gasp and a creek in the floor to tell me Sarah was standing nearby. Quinn's eyes widened and flashed to me with a sad look.

"Beth," Sarah said softly and walked forward from her hiding place. Nathan was wrapped tightly in her arms with a blanket thrown over him. "Your dad loves you the same as before," Sarah continued. She placed Nate in my arms and replaced him with Beth, "Guess what? I thought my parents didn't love me any more after Sammie was born, but I was wrong. My mom and dad still love me; the same with your dad and me and your moms. We all love you just the same as before, ok?"

Beth placed a sloppy kiss on Sarah's cheek, "Love you and Daddy and Mama and boy."

I stood and made sure Beth was looking at me before smiling and saying, "I love you."

Beth grinned widely, "No more stairs?"

I chuckled, "No more stairs."

She looked at Nate, "I sorry, boy. Beth loves you."

"That's my girl," I tickled her stomach, "Now come on, I think there's a grilled cheese sandwich with your name on it."

"Oh, I hungry," Beth squirmed down from Sarah's arms and ran to the kitchen.

Quinn stood with a soft laugh, "Would you mind if I stayed for a little while? I missed her and she seems to be needing some love today."

I nodded, "Of course."

Beth stuck her head around the corner, "Come on!"

Sarah looped her arm in mine, "You're a good dad."

I smiled, "Thanks. I just have to make sure my daughter thinks the same."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Two, three, seven, five, four, one," I rattled off while covering my eyes.

I heard Sarah snort at the same time Beth giggled. Quinn snickered softly from behind the curtain. Ok, yeah, two of us were nineteen and Sarah was sixteen, but Beth wanted to play hide-and-seek and who were we to deny her?

"Ready or not, here I come!" I called. Nate bounced in his seat and I waved at him, "Where'd Mommy go? Huh? Where's Mommy?"

He stuck his tongue out and bounced some more.

I chuckled, "Fine, I'll find her myself."

I tossed a pillow at Quinn before going to find Sarah. She was kneeling around the corner of the kitchen next to some cabinets.

I rolled my eyes, "Impressive."

She scoffed while standing, "And trying to win points with your daughter by acting stupid is a good idea?"

I gently shoved her, "Shut up. Now where'd she go?"

Sarah silently pointed towards the bathroom with a smirk.

I nodded and tried to make as much noise as possible on my walk over, "Beth? Where's Beth? Is she in here?" I threw open the hall closet, "Nope, not there."

A stifled laughter came from the bathroom like Sarah said.

I chuckled and went in there, "Beth? Are you here?"

"No," she squeaked quietly.

I tore back the shower curtain, "There you are!"

Beth screamed and jumped up, "No! Beth's gone!"

I laughed and lifted her in my arms, "You're such a good hider; way better than Mama and Sars."

Beth shook her head, "Me best little girl."

I kissed her forehead with a smirk, "That's right."

She set her head on my shoulder, "Nap time?"

I patted her back, "Sure. Are you tired?"

"Yes," she breathed in my ear.

I carried her to mine and Sarah's bed where I held her in one arm while arranging the pillows so she won't fall off. Carefully, I set her inside the barriers, "See you in a little bit, monkey."

"No, Daddy," Beth reached forward, "Nap," she patted the bed surrounding her.

"Um, ok," I muttered having never done this before. Slowly, I laid next to her and tucked her under my arm around the pillows, "Just close your eyes, Daddy's right here."

"Love Daddy," Beth whispered before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

I kissed the top of her head, "Love you too, Beth."

I stared up at the ceiling and listened to her sleep. It was rather calming and pretty similar to listening to Sarah sleep.

Eventually Sarah poked her head in, "Can I put Nate down?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

She smiled and carried Nate to the nursery. I heard her whisper goodnight to him before coming back out, "You wanna come out in the living room? Quinn went out to get some slushies."

I chuckled, "Just give me a minute with girl."

Sarah laughed before stuffing her hand in her mouth, "Oops, sorry. Alright, see you in a few." She tiptoed from the room and I smiled.

Beth stirred under my arm, but continued sleeping.

I placed a kiss on her head and rolled away. Once at the door, I shut off the lights, "Goodnight, baby. Daddy loves you."

I went to the living room and plopped down next to Sarah on the couch.

She leaned into me, "I love you."

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, "Love you too."

"Did you know you're a great dad?" Sarah asked.

"Really?" I looked down at her, "Ya think so?"

"Mhmm," Sarah kissed my jaw, "A caring, funny, hot dad."

I laughed, "Thanks, babe."

"Stop it," she muttered and pushed my arm.

The door opened and Quinn walked in with three slushies, "Hey, did they both go down?"

"Yeah," Sarah answered and sat up. She took one of the drinks, "Thanks, Q."

"No problem," Quinn passed me mine then sat on the chair, "So when's Beth going home?"

"Between four and five," I stated. "Thanks for helping out with her earlier," I continued, "I'm glad you came over."

Quinn smiled, "I kinda like this whole mom thing, you know, like really being a mom and stuff. I see how you like it, Sarah."

Sarah blushed, "Nate's my world now, and Beth, and I need to make sure they're perfect. It's fun too. My favorite part is when I do something to make Nate smile or laugh."

I hugged her close, "I think you're both great moms and we all know I'm a great dad."

Both of them laughed, "Don't get too big of a head, Puckerman," Quinn teased, "I'm sure one of them will say otherwise eventually."

I rolled my eyes, "My kids will always love me, I'll never embarrass them like one of you will."

"Liar," Sarah poked my arm, "We will always be perfect parents."

"Come on, we don't want to be perfect," I stated, "That'll take the fun out of it. It'll be fine if we forget to pick them up at practice or accidentally embarrass them in a store because then we'll learn and maybe by the time we're all in our sixties we'll be perfect."

Sarah and Quinn smiled at each other then me, "Sounds good," Sarah eventually said.

Quinn nodded, "I like it."

I glanced between them, "So what now?"

Quinn shrugged and took a sip of her slushie, "Not sure, but this is delicious."

"Except when it's covering your face," Sarah muttered.

I kissed the top of her head, "That'll never happen to you again, I swear."

"Daddy!"

Quinn shot up, "I'll get her."

Sarah waited until Quinn was gone to set her slushie down and climb on my lap, "I was thinking, we should have some fun tonight as a reward for being good parents."

I chuckled, "Really? What are we going to do?"

Sarah smirked and leaned towards my ear, "We're gonna get some ice cream."

I laughed loudly and caught her lips against mine, "That sounds great."

"Doesn't it?" Sarah smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I wasn't completely sure how to end it, so sorry if it's a little choppy. I have a lot of ideas coming up and can't wait, but until then, I have a one-shot planned that goes along with this, but in the future which I think you'll like. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love when you guys love the chapter!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_FinchelFan728 - Now you know!_

_dance-sing-live - I'm so happy you liked it! And I hope you liked this one too!_

_smilin steph - Aw thanks!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Where's Noah?" "Um," I glanced behind me, "With Nate in the nursery. What's wrong?" "Marley cheated on me," Jake pushed past me, "And I'm going to punch something in like five seconds if no one stops me." I felt frozen as he quickly walked down the hall. Marley cheated?**_

_**I don't know why, but I've been waiting for this for a while.**_


	55. Brother Shocker

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Beth came over to visit and caused a little more trouble than expected. Quinn came to say goodbye only to end up helping. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Brother Shocker_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"How long until Sammie wakes up?" Puck whispered.

"I don't know," I tugged at his shirt to pull it off then pushed him back down on the couch.

"We shouldn't," Puck breathed while flipping us over.

"We won't," I shrugged and kissed him.

Puck's hands traced the waist of my jeans. I tried to wiggle out of them, but was distracted by the sudden scream from a baby monitor. We glanced at the two sitting on the coffee table and realized it came from the blue one indicating Nate was awake.

"I'll get him," Puck grunted and slid out from underneath me.

I nodded and sat up to catch my breath. The doorbell rang and I pushed off the couch to get it.

I opened the door to see Jake staring down at his hands with a glare, "Hey," I smiled.

He looked up, "Where's Noah?"

"Um," I glanced behind me, "With Nate in the nursery. What's wrong?"

"Marley cheated on me," Jake pushed past me, "And I'm going to punch something in like five seconds if no one stops me."

I felt frozen as he quickly walked down the hall. Marley cheated?

"Jake," I turned and ran after him, "Are you sure?"

He ignored me and threw open my bedroom door to march to the nursery, "Noah."

Puck stuck his head out of the room, "Hey. What's up, Jake?"

Jake angrily grabbed Puck's arms, "You need to hurt him."

Nate began crying again in his crib. I hurriedly went and grabbed him to hold him close and watch in silence as Jake continued to grip Puck tightly.

"Jake, are you-" I started desperately, but Puck silenced me with his glare.

He turned back to Jake, "What are you talking about?" he struggled to free his arms.

Jake only tightened his hands, "Ryder kissed Marley. You have to do something."

Puck's face softened and he stopped struggling, "Are you sure?"

My phone beeped and I held Nate in one arm to grab it from my pocket. I glanced at the screen to see a text from Marley.

_Ryder kissed me and Jake left me. ~ Marley_

I sat on the bed to set Nate against a pillow and quickly text her back.

_I know ~ Sarah_

In front of me, Jake was beginning to shake his brother, "I am absolutely positive. Marley told me herself. She also said she didn't try and stop it."

Puck held back a sigh, "Jake, I'm not going to hurt Ryder. What he did was wrong, but-"

Jake shoved him backwards against the crib, "You're my brother! I thought you would back me up!"

"Hey! Calm down," Puck grabbed Jake, "I'm sorry, really I am, but I'm not going to throw Ryder in a dumpster or give him a black eye just because your girlfriend got a little tired of you."

"Leave Marley out of this," I hissed.

Jake quickly spun around, "But she didn't stop him, Sarah, do you not get that? Marley let Ryder kiss her."

I stood after making sure Nate was safe, "Ok, fine, you're right, but you shouldn't be mad at her."

My phone beeped again and Marley's latest text blinked up at me.

_I'm so confused. I luv J, but R is so sweet. Did u know he was bhind all that vday stuff? How am I supposed to 4get that even though J tried so hard and luvs me nd I luv him ~ Marley_

I instantly took it all back. Marley was one of my best friends, but this wasn't right. I ignored her text by dropping my phone to the ground and looked back to Jake, "Never mind what I just said, they're both to blame."

Jake stiffly nodded, "Thank you."

I silently picked up my whimpering baby and shushed him against my shoulder.

Puck let go of Jake and bent down to grab my phone. I noticed him look at the screen and raise his eyebrows. A look of understanding crossed his face before he passed it over to me, "You ok?" he whispered in my ear.

"Mhmm," I breathed while patting Nate's back, "Great."

Jake quietly set the crib back to how it was, "Sorry," he muttered.

Puck turned to look at Jake's back, "Don't apologize. You're just pissed."

I nudged his back to warn him about language.

Jake shrugged and fingered the blanket hanging across the changing table, "I hurt you."

Puck smirked, "No, you didn't. Come on, I'll take you out to an early dinner."

"You payed last time," Jake turned around with a smile, "So I'll chip in a little."

"Is that ok?" Puck asked me.

I nodded and gave a smile for good measure, "Sure. Just promise you'll be back early tonight so we can continue what we were doing."

Puck smirked, "You bet." He set a hand on Nate's head, "Be back in a little bit, bud. Be good for Mom."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "We'll be fine. Go. Have fun."

Puck squeezed my side softly before leading Jake out the door.

I stood with Nate in my arms; listening to the sound of the front door opening then closing, and the car roaring to life before leaving the driveway.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered in Nate's ear, "Huh? It's Mommy and Nate time until Aunt Sammie wakes up or Uncle Finn comes home. How about we go play in the living room? Sound good? Ok, let's go."

As I was walking out the room, a scream came from Sammie and Grace's room telling me the four month old was awake. I quickly went to set Nate down in the bassinet in the living room before going to grab Sammie.

"Ok," I said while bringing her to the living room and placing her on her play blanket, "We are all here together and ready to have fun, right? Right." I clapped my hands at a loss for what's next, "Ok."

Sammie squirmed around and attempted to grab onto the toys hanging above her. Nate waved his hands in the air and gurgled softly.

I heard a soft ringing noise and was confused until I realized it was my phone. I dug it from my pocket and quickly answered, "Hello?"

"Sarah?"

I blinked at Rachel's voice. She seemed upset, almost like she was crying. I sat on the couch, "Rachel? Are you ok?"

"Would you ask her before your plastic boyfriend comes back with Lady Hummel? Or am I going to have to pop the question?"

"Santana, shut up," Rachel scoffed and seemed to pull herself together. "Ok, sorry, I'm back."

I laughed, "Yeah. What's up? Why were you upset? Is everything ok? Want me to get Puck to get control of Santana?"

"No," Rachel laughed softly, "But, I am a little upset about something. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question."

"Shoot," I sat back against the cushions while keeping an eye on the babies.

"Whatwasitlikewhenyoufoundout youwerepregnant?" she rushed out.

"Sorry...what?" I scrunched my eyes together. I was barely able to make out the word pregnant, but why would Rachel Berry ask me about being pregnant?

"What was it like when you found out you were pregnant?" Rachel repeated softly.

"Oh," I nodded, "Oh." It clicked in my head, she was just doing a play and needed to be pregnant. "Ok, so at first I was really scared; like how were Puck and I supposed to raise a baby? And then I was pretty worried for Puck's future since he was graduating. Finally, I accepted the fact and looked forward-"

"No, no, I mean how did you feel mentally?" Rachel asked.

I sighed, "Fat. Tired. Sore. Exhausted. Sick."

"Oh," Rachel's voice jumped an octave. "Um, so the pregnancy test? It was positive?" she squeaked.

"Well, duh," I laughed, "All seven of them."

Rachel's breaths quickened, "Are you sure they said positive?"

I glanced at Nate, "Rach, I had a baby and you're his Jewish godmother. You were there. Obviously all the tests said positive."

"So there was no false hope?" Rachel whispered.

"No," I nervously laughed, "Rachel, what's going on?"

On the other end, the phone fell to the ground.

"Santana," Rachel cried.

"It's ok," Santana whispered, "Everything's ok. We'll figure this out."

"Rachel? Santana?" I called into the phone, "Is everything ok? What's happening? Rachel?"

"What's going on?"

I froze. Slowly, I looked towards Finn standing in the doorway of the house. "Nothing," I said and winced at my high pitched voice.

"No, something's wrong with Rachel. I heard you," Finn quickly closed the door and strode over to me. He fell on the couch next to me, "What's wrong with Rachel?"

"I'm pregnant, I'm really pregnant," Rachel cried on the other end.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"Crap," Santana grunted. The phone call suddenly went dead.

I stared at the blank screen with wide eyes, "Oh my God."

"Sarah, what's going on?" Finn grabbed my arms and gently shook me.

I glanced up to his face to see it etched with worry, "Finny."

"No," Finn shook his head, "Don't 'Finny' me. Come on, what's going on?"

Tears pricked my eyes and I leaned into his chest, instantly wrapping my arms around his middle. Softly, I cried into his shirt. How could this happen to my brother? He was supposed to do no wrong. Finn was perfect and had a big life ahead of him, but he'd put that all on hold for a baby. And Rachel. Rachel-who was supposed to be a big Broadway star-was now pregnant at 19.

I knew that Puck and I were meant to be parents now, that was somehow the way we worked. It was kinda like fate. But Finn and Rachel were never meant to be on that road, they were always meant for so much more. I pictured them having babies when they were married and living in New York _together_, not when they were states away from each other.

Finn wrapped his own arms around me and set his head on mine, "She's gonna be ok, right?"

I sniffled and looked up at him with red, swollen eyes, "I hope so."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I laid on the ground next to Grace to help her with her homework, "Ok, what's this one?"

She bit the end of her pencil, "Um, 4?"

I shook my head, "No. Write it out."

I could feel Puck's eyes on me as he rocked Nate across the room. I tried to avoid his eye contact ever since he came home to find me in our room silently feeding Nate with tears coming down my face. That had scared him pretty badly and I'd just made it worse when I refused to tell him what was wrong.

We all remained quiet as Grace and I finished her homework and Puck burped Nate.

After Grace packed up her bag, Puck said, "Monster, I know we said you could rock Nate to sleep tonight, but I really need to talk to Sarah."

Grace glanced at me, "She _was_ sad earlier and I don't want Sarah to be upset."

"Sarah's right here," I pointed out, "So can you two not talk about me like this?"

Grace stood and hurried to give Nate a kiss on his head before leaving the room.

Puck stood and came to sit next to me against the bed, "So...how are you?"

I smiled, "I'm good."

"Wait, baby present, no lying," Puck teased.

I sighed and leaned against his shoulder, "Fine, I'm not ok, ok?"

"Ok," Puck chuckled.

I groaned and hid my face in his muscle, "Since when did I become the person who everyone told their problems to?"

Puck wrapped his arm around me, "Tell me."

"I-I can't," I whispered.

"Liar," Puck breathed in my ear. He adjusted Nate so the baby was in my face, "Tell Mommy she can tell us. We want Mommy happy. Plus, we won't tell any secrets."

I smiled and softly kissed Nate's nose, "You should tell Daddy that it's not Mommy's secret to tell."

Puck lifted my chin, "Sars, come on, no more games, you're going to tell me. I came home and you were crying your eyes out. You can't tell me it's nothing. I know Marley upset you with that text, but I honestly don't think that's what made you cry. So tell me, what happened when I left with Jake?"

My eyes teared up again, "I can't tell you."

"Stop lying, Sarah," Puck stated forcefully, "I'm not giving you a choice. You're going to tell me what was wrong. I don't care if it's not your secret to tell, that freaking scared me earlier. I practically had to pry Nate from your arms. You couldn't even talk."

I took a shaky breath, "I wasn't even supposed to know, though."

"Ok, then no one will know that you told me," Puck smiled.

"No!" I rocked back on my heels, "You don't get it, do you? I can't tell you because you'll tell Finn and Santana will kill me!"

Puck's eyes widened, "Sarah-"

"Stop, Noah! If you want to know about Rachel then ask her yourself!" I started breathing pretty hard and an image of me yelling at everyone at Nationals flashed through my brain.

Puck reached out with his free hand and grabbed mine, "Calm down."

"I know," I sobbed, "But I can't."

"Alright, stop, calm down," Puck sat up on his knees. He adjusted Nate against his shoulder before pulling me towards his other side, "It's alright. I just want to know you're happy."

I hid my face in his throat and took a gulp of air before breathing out, "Rachel's pregnant."

The world seemed to freeze in its place. The only noises were my harsh breathing and Nate's soft gurgles.

"What?" Puck eventually whispered.

I wiped my tears on Puck's sleeve and hiccuped, "Rachel's...pregnant."

"Right," Puck nodded, "Ok. So...um...does Finn know?"

"No," I muttered.

"Ok," Puck carefully slipped away from me. He stood and went to Nate's nursery where he set Nate in his crib. He started walking out the room and I scrambled to grab his leg.

"Where are you going?" I choked out while standing up.

"Listen," Puck set his hands on my shoulders, "I know you're not supposed to know about this which means that Finn and I aren't supposed to know either, but Finn has to know. Do you know how angry he's going to be if he doesn't find out about the baby until it's born? He's going to be worse than pissed, he's going to be furious and we're all going to regret it."

My head dropped to stare at the ground.

"That's what I thought," Puck said softly and left.

I followed him upstairs where Finn was poured over sheet music.

"Hey," Puck announced.

Finn spun around, "What's up?"

"I, um, well, remember when you and Rachel hooked up at Mr. Schue's wedding?" Puck asked.

Finn smirked, "Yeah," he noticed me and blushed, "Didn't see ya there."

I shrugged and quietly sat on Kurt's old bed.

"So, what do you think happened?" Puck muttered.

Finn nervously chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

"Do you think you got Rachel pregnant?" Puck looked up.

I watched Finn breathe deeply, "Well, I don't know."

Puck's face fell into a look of sympathy, "That's because you-you-you didn't."

I felt my eyes widen and a small gasp left my mouth.

I could tell Finn was confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I'm sure Rachel's not pregnant, so stop worrying about it," Puck patted Finn's arm then left.

I smiled at Finn then hurried after Puck. I caught the bedroom door as it called, "What was that?"

"I couldn't do it," Puck shook his head, "It would destroy him."

I hugged him tightly, "We'll figure this out. Right?"

"Yeah," Puck said softly.

Nate started crying and I rushed past Puck to get him, "Hold on, Nate." I quickly lifted him up, "What's wrong? Huh? Did Mommy scare you when she yelled earlier? She's sorry."

"He's not scared," Puck smiled and kissed the back of my head while wrapping his arms around my waist, "He's just tired."

"I'll just rock him to sleep then," I sat on the rocking chair and began humming.

"I know that song," Puck knelt next to me.

(_**Puck**_, _Sarah_, _**Both**_)

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_**I've never opened up to anyone**_

_**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**_

_**We don't need to rush this**_

_**Let's just take it slow**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

I felt Nate fall asleep against me, but was too caught up in staring at Puck to really notice.

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**_

_It's never felt so real, __**no it's never felt so right**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**_

_**No I don't want to say goodnight**_

_**I know it's time to leave, **__**but you'll be in my dreams**_

_**Tonight**_

_Tonight_

_**Tonight**_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**_

_**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**_

_**No I don't want to mess this thing up**_

_**I don't want to push too far**_

_**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**_

_**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**_

_**So baby I'm alright**_, _**oh**_, _let's do this right_, _**with just a kiss goodnight**_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_**Kiss goodnight**_

Puck and I leaned closer than before and kissed. I was lost in it. We finally pulled back and Puck smiled at me.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," I laughed.

Puck looked down at Nate, "You guys are the best part of my day, you know that, right?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "And I feel the same."

"No matter what happens, I love you and I'm going to do my best to prove it to you," Puck continued.

I nodded, "I know. What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," Puck answered a little too quickly, "Nothing at all. Just want to tell you that I love you."

"K," I raised my eyebrows, "Cool. I love you too."

Puck rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at Nate, "I'm gonna make sure we'll be ok. I promise."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: Was Puck just being sweet or was there something else behind his words? I hope you liked this one! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear what you think!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - I don't really think it was that angsty, but I hope you still liked it!_

_Tyra - Thanks! I'm glad you think I'm funny!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I grabbed Puck's shoulder, "Where were you?" He turned, "What are you talking about? I was at school." He seemed a little more nervous as I stared him down. "Don't lie to me," I stated.**_

_**It's a feud!**_


	56. Drop Out

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Jake found out Ryder kissed Marley and took his anger out on Puck. Sarah accidentally heard that Rachel was pregnant and told Puck who almost told Finn. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Drop Out_

**Finn's Point of View**

I was literally exhausted as I walked through the front door after another long day at McKinley. The house was weirdly silent. Burt was at work and Mom had taken Sammie and Nate out for the day while Sarah, Grace, and Puck were at their schools. I was a little jealous of Puck for still being able to go to LCC when I canceled my enrollment for Glee Club. He had a kid, but he still went. I had a voluntary position at my old high school that didn't even pay.

There was a soft, but annoying, beep coming from the kitchen and I went to see what it was. The answering machine was blinking, so I pushed the button to hear who'd called.

"_Hello, this is Wendy Jenkins, the admission's assistant at Lima Community College. I'm calling to inform Noah Puckerman that his enrollment has officially been cancelled. His transcript with his earned credits has been sent out in the mail yesterday and hopefully arrived today. Thank you and have a good day._"

My finger was frozen over the button. That little prick. He quit college and I'd bet anything Sarah doesn't know.

I glanced at the clock to see the 'college student' was going to be home from 'college' any second now. I ran into the living room where Mom usually leaves the mail. I dug through the pile on the coffee table before finally finding a white envelope addressed to Noah Puckerman with the return address as Lima Community College.

I stuffed the letter in my back pocket to use as blackmail just as the front door opened. Puck walked in with his guitar and backpack thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey," he nodded and began going through the mail next to me. Upon finding nothing, he reluctantly set it all back down and started walking away.

I grabbed Puck's shoulder, "Where were you?"

He turned, "What are you talking about? I was at school." He seemed a little more nervous as I stared him down.

"Don't lie to me," I stated.

"I'm not," Puck seemed to get his confidence back and added a glare for good measure.

"Are you sleeping around?" I taunted, "Going back to the old pool cleaning business to earn a little extra cash while my sister's at school?"

He jerked away from me, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Schue must be getting to you. Hey, how's his wife by the way? Oh, that's right, you kissed her and she cancelled the wedding."

I'd barely registered his words before he was stumbling back and my fist dully ached.

Puck looked up with a new fire in his eyes, "So that's how we're gonna play?" He lunged at me, throwing the two of us backwards into the wall. Pictures crashed to the ground and my leg seared as it caught the edge of the entertainment center.

"What is your problem?" Puck grunted while tossing me away from him.

I glared and caught his punch, deflecting him over to the chair that he tripped over, "My problem? Only one of us is a liar in this room and it's not me."

Puck scoffed and kicked me away from him, "I'm not lying."

I staggered while pulling his letter from my back pocket and held it up, "Really?"

He paled, "Where'd you get that?"

I nodded towards the mail and wiped my face, "It came today."

Puck jumped up and made to grab it, but I jerked it back, "Finn, stop, give it to me. What are we? 12?"

I smirked, "Tell me what it is. Do you know? I do. If you admit where you were, I'll give it to you."

"I-Finn," Puck begged, "Please."

"My mom trusts you. My step-dad took you in his home. My sister loves you. You have a kid. But you don't care. You just crapped all over it, for what? Your pride? Your dignity?" My voice rose and I became angrier and angrier.

Puck's face fell and I knew I'd hit a nerve, "Finn-"

"No!" I yelled, "You dropped out of college and told no one! How long have you been out? A week? A month? Did you ever even go?"

He fell on the couch and covered his face, "I've been out since the beginning of January. I officially quit the week Sarah went back to school. I didn't say anything because I knew your mom would be pissed and that Sarah would hate me," he glanced up at me, "I knew you'd hate me."

I slowly sat in the chair, "You've been out for two months?"

Puck nodded, "I don't remember why it took so long for them to cancel my term, but whatever."

"Where have you been going then?" I asked.

"Just doing odd jobs around the neighborhood for extra cash," he shrugged, "Usually I'll make sure I finish around the same time I'd come home from college. Other times I wouldn't care and just come back. I didn't even go a couple times. I know your mom got suspicious once or twice, but she never said anything."

"Why haven't you told Sarah?" I leaned forward. I felt my anger returning, "Why did you lie to all of us?"

"I'm sorry," Puck said, "I'm sorry." He stood and kicked the coffee table, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have quit. I shouldn't have lied. If I would have though, I would have been on my ass in the street faster than you could say 'drop out' and none of you would have cared. I'm just the moron that knocked up Sarah."

"You're not a moron," I said quietly.

"Now I'm asking you to not lie," Puck hissed.

I looked up, "Despite how much your life sucked the past couple years, I was still jealous of you. You've got Sarah and she loves you. You went to college and really tried. I went back on my promise and never went."

Puck rolled his eyes, "I don't know why I went; it should have been you. I realized in December that I really didn't know what I want to do when I'm older. Sure, teaching was kinda cool, but I wouldn't be any good. Writing's sorta fun, but I'm probably not good enough to get anywhere."

"You have to tell them," I stated quietly.

Puck shrugged and began putting the pictures back on the wall, "Maybe."

"No, you will tell them," I stood and started putting the furniture back.

"And be forced to leave? No thanks," Puck scoffed, "Your house is nice."

I chuckled darkly, "That's not why you don't want to leave. You can't leave your sister or son here and you don't want Sarah angry because we both know she will be."

"It's going to kill her," Puck whispered.

"Yeah, but she'll be even angrier if she finds out on her own," I told him.

"How'd you find out?" Puck asked.

"There was a message on the phone," I pointed to the kitchen.

"That's how you found out about the letter?" Puck guessed.

"Yeah," I nodded.

We finished in silence and stared at each other.

"You going to tell them?" I asked.

Puck glanced at his hands, "I have to."

"Next person that walks through that door," I said, "Promise?"

He looked at me and gave a stiff nod, "Promise."

As if on cue, the door opened and probably the last person Puck would want to see came in.

"Hey," Sarah smiled, "What's up?" Her eyes widened as she noticed the bruise forming next to Puck's eye, "What happened?" She rushed to gently place her hand on it, "Did you get in a fight?" She turned to me, "Did you-" she froze. Slowly, she let go of Puck and came towards me. Her fingers were cold as they brushed my cheek and I winced in pain. She glanced down, as did I, at the tear in my jeans and the scratch that shone bright against my skin; small drops of blood forming at the edges. She glanced between us then to the newly arranged furniture, "You fought each other," she whispered.

Puck stepped forward and grabbed her hand, "We need to talk."

"Yeah, yeah," Sarah waved him off. She glared at me, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I'm the one who did something wrong?" I shot back.

"Because Puck wouldn't just start punching out of the blue," Sarah stated.

"Ok, so yeah, I threw the first one, but he deserved it," I yelled back.

"Why?" Sarah asked, "Why would Puck deserve to be beaten?"

"Sarah, we have to talk," Puck repeated.

"He's a liar!" I told her, "He's been lying to all of us for the past two months."

Shock crossed Sarah's face, "What?" She turned to Puck, "Noah, what's he talking about?"

"I need to talk to you," he said. He glanced at me, "In private."

"No," Sarah crossed her arms, "Just say it. If Finn already knows, then it's not a big deal to say it right now." She started getting upset, "Come on, it can't be bad, right? It's nothing. Finn's just overreacting, right? Noah, right?"

"Sarah," Puck said softly, "Please."

"You're scaring me," Sarah whimpered.

"I dropped out of college," Puck whispered, "Two months ago."

"You what?" Sarah breathed. She glanced at me, "Did you know?"

I shook my head, "I just found out. There's a message on the phone and they sent his transcript in the mail." I held up the letter.

Sarah snatched it from my hands and shook slightly while opening it. She quickly read it over before running to the kitchen. We heard her turn the message on and listen to it. She sobbed loudly and there was a soft thud.

"Sarah!" Puck yelled and ran past me into the kitchen, "Are you ok?"

I followed him and halted in the doorway. Sarah was sitting on the ground crying into her jacket.

Puck knelt down next to her and attempted to soothe her, "Sarah-"

"No, stop," Sarah hit him away, "Just stop." She sobbed so hard she jerked forward, "Why would you lie? Why wouldn't you tell me you quit? I would have been ok if you said something at the beginning, but _two months_? That's too long."

"I'm sorry," Puck begged.

Sarah groaned and stood, "I need some fresh air," she breathed, "Fresh air." She brushed past me back to the front door.

I followed her, "Where are you going?"

"To think," Sarah hiccuped. She pulled her keys from her purse and ran out the house; slamming the door on her way. I listened as she started her car and hit the gas to leave.

I made my way back to the kitchen where Puck was still on the ground, "So..." I started.

He scoffed, "I hate you. You had to go and open your big, stupid mouth. Saying your jealous that a girl actually loves me, well, now I don't have that girl, do I?" He jumped to his feet and walked down the hall, "You might as well tell everyone else for me too. Ruin the rest of my life."

I winced as his door slammed shut, shaking the walls. The front door opened and Mom walked in with two baby carriers in hand.

She sighed while setting Sammie and Nate on the table, "Where's Noah and Sarah?"

I groaned and covered my face, "Puck's in his room and Sarah's who knows where."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I slowly walked in the living room, "Hey, you should probably head to bed or at least put Nate in his crib; it's a little after 11."

Puck didn't move and continued sitting in the living room chair with his eyes locked on the front door, "No thanks." He adjusted the sleeping baby in his arms before going back to his previous position, "I've always wondered what it's like to actually hold a baby all night."

I leaned against the wall, "Really?"

"You shouldn't be complaining," he stated, "As long as I'm holding Nate, you're alive."

I absentmindedly gulped, "Ok." I was about to walk away, when I turned back, "When she comes home, tell me."

"Don't count on it."

I nodded, "Alright," I breathed.

Halfway down the silent hallway, I heard a choked, "Mom's coming home. She has to. I'll go out and find her if she doesn't."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

A soft squirming in my arms woke me from my sleep. I groaned while sitting up. Someone had thrown a blanket over me, but nothing could prevent the crick in my neck.

I looked down at Nate, "Hey, buddy. You hungry?"

His quiet whimper quickly turned into a full blown cry.

"Ok, ok, one second," I untangled myself from the blanket and went into the kitchen to start a bottle. The clock showed it was about 12:30. I rocked Nate against my shoulder, "It's alright. I'm right here."

He cried harder, warm spit soaking my neck.

"I know, you want your mom, but she's not here right-" my eyes widened. Had I missed Sarah?

I tightened my hold on Nate and quietly ran down the hall to our room. I threw open the door as soft as possible, only to see that the bed was empty.

Defeated, I went back in the kitchen where Nate's bottle was already finished. I grabbed it and retreated to the living room. I slowly sat in the chair and began feeding Nate, "We're gonna stay out here all night until Mom comes home."

We sat in the dark with the only noise being Nate sucking on the bottle. I leaned back against the cushions. I hadn't expected Sarah to run away. Scream and yell, maybe even curse a little, but I didn't expect her to leave.

My phone beeped and I slipped the drained bottle from Nate's mouth before searching my pockets for it. I finally found it and looked at the screen to see a text from Jake.

_Open the door ~ Jake_

I shot up and hurried to put Nate in the bassinet then go to the door. I opened it up to see Jake standing in front with Sam behind him; and in Sam's arms, completely passed out, Sarah.

"What the hell?" I hissed.

"It's freezing, let us in," Jake demanded.

I nodded and stepped back. Jake warmed up his hands the second he was inside while Sam carried Sarah to the couch. As he passed me, I got a strong smell of alcohol and worried it was coming from Sarah.

"Where-" I started.

"She came to my house about an hour ago-wasted, by the way-and refused to let me bring her home," Jake said, "I text Sam and he came to wait with me until she passed out."

I went over to Sarah and knelt next to her, "What'd you do?" I whispered.

"She was at Brittany's," Sam muttered, "Sorry, Britt didn't tell me until she was gone."

"I'm guessing that's where she got the beer or whatever it was she drank," Jake added in, "Because she said something about me being her second stop to hell."

I kissed Sarah's forehead, "I am so sorry."

"Yeah, so you quit college?" Sam asked, "She kinda hates you...or at least, drunk Sarah hates you."

I rolled my eyes and turned to them, "Yeah, I quit in January after Nate was born. I was stupid and didn't tell everyone until now, though."

"Nice," Jake sat in the chair, "So how're you going to make it up to her?"

"I don't know," I whispered, "I screwed up."

"She didn't break up with you this time," Sam pointed out while picking up Nate, "Hey, kid."

There were footsteps in the hallway until Finn stepped in wearing his pajamas. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, "What the hell?"

I nodded towards Sarah, "Look who came home."

A look of relief crossed his face, "Thank God."

"Hey, Sarah hates you too," Jake stated.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "Something about you being a crappy friend for telling her before Puck, but a good brother because you told her. So I guess she doesn't really hate you, just strongly dislikes you." He swayed back and forth while whispering, "Rock a bye Nathan, on the tree top. When the wind blows, the...something will rock."

I rolled my eyes, "Give me my son."

"No, he's soft," Sam muttered.

"Can I go home?" Jake asked.

"Of course," I stood, "Thanks for everything. You too Sam."

"Here," Jake tossed me a pair of keys, "I drove her car here."

"She was drunk driving?" I hissed.

"Brittany doesn't live far from me," Jake assured.

Finn sighed, "Still. She could have died."

"But she didn't," I snapped.

Sam passed Nate to Finn and stepped back, "We should get going."

Jake stood and patted my shoulder, "See ya later."

I silently nodded while keeping my eyes on Sarah. It was such a strange contrast to see her lying so perfectly still and peaceful, but only because of alcohol.

The front door opened and closed without another word.

There was a creak in the floor and I looked up to see Finn standing over me, "Want me to put Nate to bed?"

"Yeah," I croaked. I reached up to run a finger down Nate's arm, "Night buddy."

Finn was about to leave when he turned back around, "This is partly my fault and I'm sorry."

"Just leave," I grunted.

"Got it," Finn muttered and left.

I softly kissed Sarah's forehead, "I am so sorry."

She stirred before blinking open bloodshot eyes, "Noah."

I smiled, "Hey."

She grabbed her head, "Stupidest thing I've ever done."

I chuckled, but quickly stopped, "I'm sorry."

"No, you don't get it," Sarah slowly sat up, "I didn't drink because of what you did, I drank because I failed as a girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm the one who quit without telling you for two freaking months."

"I get it, though," Sarah whispered, "I understand that you were scared of what was going to happen and that's all my fault. Yes, I hate that you didn't ask me or at least tell me, but I'm angry with myself for only thinking about myself. Do you realize that Brittany is the one who brought up the fact that you probably quit _for_ me and Nate? Of course, I was around my fourth martini when she said it, but it made more sense the more I thought about it."

I shook my head, "I don't want you blaming yourself. This is all my fault. Not yours. Maybe a little of Finn's, but you can pretty much blame Finn for anything and it would work."

Sarah laughed softly and shrugged, "True."

I smiled. "Please never do that again," I moved to sit on the couch next to her, "It was scary as hell to have no idea where you were or what you were doing."

She punched me without a word.

"What are you doing?" I rubbed my shoulder.

Sarah smirked, "That's for being a hypocrite. One year ago, you left me for a whole night without a word and I found you in your old house, wasted. You cannot tell me how you felt because I felt it as well."

I nodded and looked at the ground, "Yeah, sorry."

Sarah kissed the side of my head, "I want you to know I'm furious because you quit and went back on a promise we made to tell each other everything-"

"But," I said hopefully.

"But," Sarah smiled, "I love you and know that somehow in your twisted head, you were doing this for us. Somewhere in that drunken blur, I remember Sam mentioning how you were doing weird jobs for extra money. So thanks."

I grabbed her and squeezed her tightly, "God, thank you so much."

"Please, stop," Sarah gasped, "I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh, right," I let her go, "Sorry."

She smiled, "No biggie."

I stood and helped her up, "You have to get in the shower because you smell like crap."

Sarah wavered while rolling her eyes, "Thanks, babe. Love you too."

I led her to the bathroom and in the shower, "Are you ok without me?"

"Yes," Sarah teased, "I can shower without you."

I chuckled and left the room. I went in our room and changed into some pajamas before slipping under the covers.

I dodged a bullet there, like big time. I could have been out a girlfriend or even a house. I was going to make it up to her though. Sarah's 17th was going to be the best birthday yet.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I just wanted to say something about it. I know that Sarah was almost too forgiving for a sudden Puck problem that pretty much came out of nowhere. I went back and forth on the whole thing for a while as in Puck was always going to quit, but I wasn't sure of Sarah's reaction. When I actually wrote the beginning of this, Sarah was going to end things, but I remembered what the next chapter was going to be and couldn't have them be broken up for it. I know you probably think I could have just changed around the order, but in my mind, this was how it planned out. I hope you don't mind and apologize for the extra long author's note. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your thoughts especially after this.**

**A/N P2: Btw, if anyone was interested, I wrote a couple one-shots in the future of this story and plan on writing more. I'm hoping to write a chapter of this and then write a one-shot, but who knows if it will always be like this. So review on those as well, or at least review here about what you'd like me to write about!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Lol, I totally don't mind. I liked your guilty pleasure ideas, especially since they kinda matched mine, haha._

_Tyra - Thank you! And you were right, it did get pretty ugly._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: My fingers traced the molding as I walked along the walls, "This is beautiful, but why are we here?" "Because it's ours."**_

_**Surprise!**_


	57. Time Flies

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Finn discovered that Puck dropped out of college two months ago and fought with him. Sarah found out and the fact destroyed her. Jake and Sam brought her home to forgive Puck. Puck wanted Sarah to be mad at him, not herself. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Time Flies_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I woke to a small pressure on my chest and a whispered, "Tell Mommy 'Happy birthday' Nate."

I smiled and opened my eyes to see Puck standing over me and Nate curled on top of me, "Good morning."

"Happy birthday," Puck kissed me softly.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"Nate has a present for you," Puck picked up a vase filled with flowers that had a card sticking out of it.

I sat up and kissed the top of Nate's head, "Thank you, baby. That was very nice of you."

Puck set the flowers on the side table and passed me the envelope. I tore it open to see a white piece of construction paper with two blue hands on the front. When I flipped it over, it said:

_**Happy birthday, Mommy! Love, Nate**_

I smiled and looked down at Nate, "Did you make this?"

He gurgled and lifted his hand up to play with my hair.

"I helped," Puck smiled.

"Would you like a reward or something?" I teased.

"I don't know, maybe," Puck smirked.

"Come here," I reached out and pulled him closer to kiss him. "Thanks," I whispered against his lips.

"You are very welcome," Puck breathed back.

There was a knock on the door before Mom and Grace walked in.

"Hey," Mom smiled and came to give me a tight hug. She set a hand on Nate's head, "Hi, buddy. It's your mom's birthday. Isn't it?"

Grace set a small box on my knee, "I picked it out myself."

"Thank you," I smiled. I passed Nate to Puck before grabbing the present and tearing it open. Inside was a small picture frame with a picture of Nate, Puck, Grace, Finn, and I that was taken last week. "It's perfect, thank you," I squeezed her softly.

"Here's the one from Burt and I," Mom kissed the top of my head, "I love you."

I took the tissue paper from the bag to find a white ring box. My eyes widened and I slowly clicked it open. Inside was a gold ring with a silver heart wrapped around it.

"Do you like it?" Mom asked, "Are you going to put it on?"

I hid my left hand under the covers and nodded, "Of course I like it, it's beautiful."

"Put it on," Grace begged.

Puck watched intently as I struggled to pull the ring out with one hand.

"Honey, you have two hands, use them," Mom stated.

I jerked my hand against the blankets in a final, desperate attempt to pull the ring from my finger. When nothing happened, I quickly shot my hand out and grabbed the ring to slip it on my other hand.

"Alright, what's going on?" Mom asked, "You know that rings don't go on that finger, don't you?"

"Mhmm," I innocently glanced between them all.

Mom looked at Puck who suddenly seemed very interested in the top couple buttons of Nate's pajamas. She sighed, "You know what? It's none of my business, if that's how you want to wear it, fine."

I gave her a hug, "Thank you, Mom. I love it."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I towel dried my hair while walking into the bedroom where Puck was playing with Nate on the bed, "Can I see my phone?"

"Sure, it's been going off nonstop, Ms. Popular," Puck teased with a smile while passing it to me.

I scrolled through the texts; smiling at Kurt's and laughing at Jake's, but it was Rachel's that stopped me in my tracks. It said:

_Happy birthday girl! :) Love you! PS I'm not pregnant. Have fun today!_

"Puck," I breathed and held out my phone, "Look at this."

He took the phone and whispered the words. A huge grin broke out across his face, "That's great. I knew Finn couldn't get a girl pregnant."

I laughed and softly pushed him, "That's not nice."

"I'm not nice," Puck shrugged.

I laughed harder and picked up Nate, "Daddy's nice, don't you think? He's just joking."

"We should get going, actually," Puck said, "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah, and what is it?" I asked.

"A surprise," Puck teased.

"Hmm," I passed Nate back and stood to finish doing my hair, "Well, then we'll have to go see what it is."

Puck smiled, "It's pretty awesome."

"I bet," I watched him and Nate through the mirror.

He walked past me into Nate's room where he started dressing Nate in one of the outfits Quinn bought for him, "Do you promise to be good for Uncle Finn? I hope you are because Mom and I would want him to watch you again."

I stuck my head in the nursery, "Nate's not coming?"

Puck smiled down at Nate, "Nope, he understands that today is Mommy's special day and she needs to see her present alone."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I gripped Puck's hand tightly, "I don't like being blindfolded."

"I don't care," he chuckled while helping down from the truck.

"Where are we?" I asked, feeling the cement under my feet as we ran to avoid getting too wet from the rain, knowing we weren't at the riverbank.

"This is all part of the surprise," Puck stated. There was a soft click and a small jingle of a bell. I heard him press a button before pulling me into a warm room.

I sighed and leaned against his side, "This better be good."

"Oh, it is," Puck said. There was a ring that reminded me of an elevator and Puck tugged me from the stuffy air. We were walking along carpet now before suddenly stopping. There was a click of a lock and a door swung open. Puck held my waist while leading me inside. "Ready?" he asked while untying the scarf from around my eyes.

"Yup," I smiled. As Puck lifted the blindfold, light burst in my eyes and I struggled to blink fast enough to avoid pain. Finally, the room focussed and my mouth slacked. We were standing in the doorway of a small apartment. There was a small kitchen to our right with a large living room containing a fireplace in front. A hallway was behind the kitchen that led to a couple more rooms. The picture window was getting hit with a steady rain, but I could still make out the pond in the middle of the apartment complex.

I silently moved forward to look at it more closely. What exactly I was searching for, I wasn't sure. It was all so perfect. My fingers traced the molding as I walked along the walls, "This is beautiful, but why are we here?"

"Because it's ours."

I spun around in shock, "What are you saying? Did you buy this apartment?"

Puck shrugged and put his hands in his jean pockets, "Sort of. I put a bid on it and got permission to take you here today to see if we wanted it for real."

I found myself running until I was wrapped in his arms, "Thank you," I whispered.

Puck squeezed me back, "You're welcome."

I pulled back, "But we can't."

"What are you talking about?" Puck asked slowly.

I looked around the room, "We can't buy this. We'll never make the payments. We'll be back in my mom's house in no time. What are we going to do with Nate when I go to school and you go to work? It might not always be easy to drop him off and go. Noah, this is honestly the best gift I've ever gotten, but I can't accept it."

Puck stared at me dumbfounded until he nodded and ran his hands over his face, "I had a gut feeling you'd say that, but I still had to try. God, I'm such a moron. I knew you'd be better off with some earrings and a night out."

"No," I shook my head, "No, you are not a moron. I love this a lot more than some earrings and a night out. Just because I can't accept it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it."

"So we can't buy this now, but can we buy it later?" Puck said hopefully, "Like when you graduate? We can take Beth and Nate and leave your mom's?"

I smiled, "I'd like that."

Puck came and hugged me tightly, "I love you."

"Love you too," I muttered into his shoulder.

"Hey, this can't all go to waste," Puck pulled back and led me to the middle of the room. He left me for a second only to return with the same basket he used on our first date. "I had Finn put this here this morning in hopes we'd be celebrating, but we can celebrate our future too, I guess."

"And my birthday," I pointed out with a smirk.

"And your birthday," Puck chuckled while nodding. He grabbed a blanket from the basket and laid it out, "Come on, sit."

I laughed and did as he said, "What are we having?"

"Your favorite food," Puck sat next to me. He started bringing food from the basket, "Chocolate covered strawberries, duh, turkey and cheese sandwiches, gummy worms, popcorn, peanut butter and apples, and to top it all off, lemonade."

I laughed while taking it all in, "Thank you. I never really noticed how diverse my favorite foods were."

We began eating quietly, both of us continuously looking around the apartment. I was imagining our life here. We'd probably leave after a year or two. Maybe because of another baby or maybe because of a job change or maybe we were just sick of the place.

"The ring," Puck suddenly stated. He caught my eye, "Do you think your mom saw the ring?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "If she did, I hope she didn't assume we were engaged."

Puck smirked, "We should give your mom more credit, we both know she totally saw it."

I laughed, "Yeah." I quieted down, "Which also means she knows."

"What's there to know?" Puck whispered while leaning closer to me, "We love each other, that's obvious, might as well make it official."

"She doesn't know that we're going to wait, though," I said, "She's probably running through a whole bunch of scenarios in her head. I bet she thinks we're halfway to Vegas right now."

Puck laughed, "Sars, we've been gone about half an hour, I doubt she assumes we're in Vegas right now. Do you know what they say about assuming?"

I shook my head and smiled, "No."

"That it makes an ass out of you and me," Puck smiled, "So let's not assume anything."

I laughed and kissed him, "You're pretty perfect."

"Pretty perfect?" Puck teasingly asked, "You're pretty and perfect, I'm just perfect."

I blushed and glanced down.

Puck pushed my chin up with his finger, "After a year and a half, I still make you blush."

"Do you realize that one year and three days ago, we made Nate?" I said, "Technically, our son is already a year old and we missed it."

"Do you realize we've been living together for about thirteen months?" Puck pointed out.

I smiled, "It's been a crazy thirteen months."

There was a crack of lightening and I couldn't help but jump.

Puck laughed and pulled me closer, "Is someone a little scared of the rain?"

I looked up and glared at him, "It was just a surprise."

Another flash lit up the room and was followed by a loud rumble. I laughed when I felt Puck jerk slightly.

"I'm not scared," he muttered.

"I bet," I kissed his jaw.

The next strike and the lights went out. The window created a small pool of light in front of it, but it was pretty dull and we weren't anywhere near it, so we were immersed in blackness.

"Now I'm scared," I whispered.

"Ok, one sec," Puck moved around until he finally stayed still. There was a small click and a burst of flames lit up his face.

I watched him carefully set the lighter on the ground, "So...you just carry that around?"

"Yeah," Puck shrugged.

I laughed and hugged him tightly. We sat and watched the storm outside, both of us trying to hide when we'd jump from the lightening.

I felt a tug on the hem of my shirt and glanced down to see Puck's fingers wrapped around the edge of it. I smirked and looked up, "Yes?"

He grinned, "You wanna?"

I laughed, but muffled it against his mouth, "I was afraid you'd never ask."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I blew out my candles with a smile across my face. The storm hadn't let up, but that didn't stop my family from throwing a birthday party. Mom had made dozens of different sandwiches, her original plan on making steak disappearing with the power. At least she'd made my cake earlier this morning. Blaine, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Brittany, and Sam all came over to celebrate with us.

Grace jumped up and down, "What'd you wish for?"

I smirked, "It's a secret."

She crossed her arms, "Was it about Noah?"

I laughed while Puck looked at Grace, "You want cake or should I lock you in the closet where there's no light and the storm sounds even louder in there?"

Grace's eyes widened and she ran over to Jake who wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You scared of storms?"

"Yes," she answered softly.

He held her tighter, "Me too."

Burt slid the cake closer to him and started cutting it, "Who wants a piece?"

"I do," Brittany smiled. She looked around, "Maybe some of Sarah's wish fell on it so I can eat it and meet this Noah person."

"Britt, that's me," Puck said slowly.

"Don't lie, Puck," Brittany shook her head, "You're holding a baby."

He glanced at me with a smirk, "Whatever you say, Brittany."

Burt handed out the cake to everyone before sneaking some to Sammie behind Mom's back.

I bit into it and smiled at everyone around me. These were my friends and family and they meant the world to me.

Puck wandered over and kissed the side of my head, "Happy birthday."

Nate squeaked and wiggled around in Puck's arms.

"Thanks," I hugged Puck tightly and placed a small kiss on Nate's head, "You too, baby boy."

"Was this a good birthday?" Marley asked me.

I smiled with a glance towards Puck, "Definitely."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked it as much as I did. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love hearing from you all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Don't feel bad about reviewing late, it was fine. And Sarah was drunk because Puck did the unthinkable, so she did the unthinkable. Oh, and thank you for your review on Expansion Pack, I'm really glad you liked it! I hope you like the next one too._

_Tyra - Thank you so much!_

_Alex B. Goode - Thanks for all of your reviews! They made me smile!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "I refuse," I shook my head. "For once, I agree with Preggo," Kitty stated.**_

_**Any idea why these two are agreeing? Or even who the other is?**_


	58. Frenemies

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah celebrated her 17th birthday. Puck offered to buy her an apartment so they could move out. Carole became suspicious of the ring on Sarah's finger. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Frenemies_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"I'm on your side," I told Finn as he cleaned Mr. Schue's office.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't matter, now does it?" Finn asked.

I rolled my eyes and jumped up to sit on the desk, "You could at least say 'Thank you' seeing as I might be the only one."

"Thank you," Finn grunted while bending down to clean up a pile of dog food. "He doesn't even have a dog!" Finn yelled, "This is ridiculous!"

I sighed, "Do you think he's every going to let up?"

"I don't know," Finn grumbled.

There was a knock on the door and we turned to see Marley standing there, "Can I talk to you, Sarah?"

"I guess," I slid to the floor and walked over to her.

"Be nice," Finn whispered.

"I know," I muttered.

I followed Marley to the choir room. She sat at the piano and smiled, "What's up?"

I sat in the rolling chair, "What are you doing? I'm going to be straight up, I'm still annoyed about your whole Jake/Ryder thing. I was civil at my birthday, but that's it."

"Jake and I talked," Marley said, "I love him, not Ryder. I promise."

"Do you realize how broken up he was?" I asked, "Jake came to our house devastated that you cheated on him. He may just be my boyfriend's brother, but he's family and I care a lot about him."

Marley nodded, "I'm sorry." She watched me for a second before smiling, "I know you're going to forgive me."

I glared at her before turning away, "You don't know me."

"I know that I'm your friend and no matter what I've done to Jake, you're going to eventually forgive me. Even if you wouldn't on your own, Jake did and that would be enough for you," Marley told me.

I smiled softly and turned back, "I hate it when you're right."

She smiled back and stood, "Hug?"

I laughed and jumped up to hug her, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Marley replied.

We pulled back, "So, what have I missed?" I asked.

Marley shrugged, "Nothing much. You?"

"Just turned 17," I smiled.

"I actually really hoped you would forgive me because the glee club and I need you to do something," Marley said.

"Ok...," I muttered.

She stuck her head out the door, "You guys, come on."

I watched everyone file in and noticed that Brittany and Kitty were the only ones missing. Joe took my arm and sat me in one of the chairs while everyone else stood on the other side of the room. Once I was sitting, Joe went to stand with the others.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Sugar about opened her mouth, but then Brittany came in with Kitty. "I found her," Brittany stated while sitting Kitty in the chair two down from me.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" Kitty asked.

"You two are feuding," Artie stated.

"And it needs to stop," Unique added.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at them all before landing on Unique, Ryder, and Jake, "You're all feuding."

"Sarah, you are a key member of this group," Blaine said, "And no matter what the others say, you're kind of the captain, at least the girl one."

"What about me?" Kitty asked.

"We just need Sarah to be happy, which means we have to deal with you," Tina said.

I smirked at her, "Apparently everyone loves me and not you."

"How about you shut your pie hole?" Kitty snarled, "I'm sure Marley's mom has something for you to eat, unless she doesn't want to share."

"Hey!" Jake yelled, "Back off."

"This is exactly it," Ryder sighed, "You two hate each other so much that you can't even have a real conversation."

"So together, you two are singing a mash up duet," Brittany continued.

"I refuse," I shook my head.

"For once, I agree with Preggo," Kitty stated.

"Too bad," Sam said.

"Sorry," Marley nodded.

"It's for the best," Joe added.

I crossed my arms, "This isn't going to be good."

"I'm going to kill her," Kitty nodded.

"Can't you guys please just suck it up for the good of the team?" Blaine pleaded, "Please?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Does he ever shut up?" Kitty muttered.

I glared at her while rocking Nate to sleep. He's been crying on and off for the past half hour causing us to get no where in our duet. It didn't help that Puck was out working right now and couldn't take him.

"Aren't you his mom? What's wrong with you? Mom's are supposed to get their kids to sleep," Kitty continued, "I guess you are a teen mom so you can mess up a little and nothing bad'll happen. Just slip him a couple pills in his milk and we'll be good to go."

"That's it," I stood up and yelled over Nate's persistent cries, "Out!" I pointed at the door, "Get out of my house."

"Gladly," Kitty spit. She pushed off the desk chair and marched to the door that she slammed shut while leaving.

I watched as she left and sighed, "Finally. Mommy's sorry, Nate. She's a mean person and I don't like that you had to meet her."

"Hey! Let me down!" There was a scuffle in the living room and suddenly the door flew open again. Jake walked in with Kitty over his shoulder as Blaine and Marley followed.

"Really, you guys?" Blaine scoffed.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked.

"We came to make sure you'd actually practice," Marley said, "So why aren't you?"

I nodded towards the still screaming Nate in my arms, "I'm a little busy."

Jake tossed Kitty on the bed, "I'll take him. He just wants his uncle." Jake came and took Nate from me, "Now start getting along."

Everyone left and Kitty and I were left alone. We stared at each other in a strange silence.

"Your bed's comfortable," Kitty said awkwardly after a while.

"You're sitting on Puck's side," I told her quietly.

"Oh," she whispered. She cleared her throat, "You guys sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah," I muttered.

Kitty played with the edge of the blanket, "Do you love him?"

I smiled for the first time, "Yeah, I really do."

"Want to do our song on love?" she asked.

"Do you even know what that feels like?" I shot at her. I instantly felt bad, though, "I mean, who do you love?"

She shrugged, "No one really."

"Have you loved someone?" I asked.

She almost shook her head, when she shrugged, "It was those damn Puckermans."

I laughed, "Seriously?"

She cracked a smile, "Jake's great and when his brother got all defensive, it was really hot." She blushed, "Sorry about that by the way."

I shrugged myself, "No harm done. I had a killer headache from your hair pulling, though."

Kitty laughed, "No kidding. I think you're the one who hurt me when you threw me in the freaking locker."

"We fought over a guy," I pointed out, "I would say that's something we have in common."

"Your boyfriend?" Kitty asked with a laugh.

I shrugged, "Well, just any guy. You lost Puck and Jake. I've lost guys in the past, well a guy, but still. We've both experienced heartbreak."

"Tell me about your heartbreak since you know about mine," she stated.

I sighed, "I didn't love the guy, just trusted him and then he tried to attack me, so that just caused some heartbreak."

"Sorry," Kitty said softly, "That sucks."

"Have you ever heard of the song _50 Ways to Say Goodbye_?" I asked.

"That Train song about some guy lying to his friends about what happened to his girlfriend? Yeah," she nodded.

"That guy kinda seems like an ass," I stated, "And that's exactly like that jerk who played me and, no offense to my boyfriend, but Puck used to be the same."

Kitty smirked, "I think we found a song, girlfriend."

"We need one more," I thought out loud, "Ideas?"

Kitty's phone rang. The P!nk son _Try_ blared throughout the room. I smiled at the lyrics until she answered it. This might work.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Kitty and I met in the girls' bathroom before Glee to change into our costumes. I emerged from the stall in the white sundress Kurt sent me for my birthday. Kitty came out wearing a light blue sundress and rolled her eyes at my reflection in the mirror.

"Really?" she asked, "You look like the perfect Virgin Mary and we both know you're anything but."

I glared at her while pulling my hair up in a loose ponytail, "I thought after the other day we agreed to be nice."

"I'm just being honest," Kitty shrugged.

I grabbed Puck's leather jacket and pulled it on. We were going for the good-girl-gone-bad-because-of-her-ex kinda thing. "Did you find a jacket?" I asked.

Kitty held up a similar one to Puck's, "Yup, the other Puckerman leant me his when I told him it was for Glee."

I raised my eyebrows, "You're not trying to steal him from Marley, are you?"

"No," Kitty shook her head and slipped the jacket on, "Of course not. Isn't this song about closure anyways?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Kitty and I stood together in front of the glee club waiting to introduce our song.

"Go ahead," Finn smiled.

"Who gave you permission to run the club today?" Mr. Schue asked Finn.

I winced, but started, "So, Kitty and I mixed together these two songs to tell a story of a guy being a jerk and the girl picking herself up again."

"And like you all wanted," Kitty continued, "We bonded while practicing, so we hope you're happy."

(_**Kitty**_, _Sarah_, _**Both**_)

_**My heart is paralyzed**_

_**My head was oversized**_

_**I'll take the high road like I should**_

_**You said it's meant to be**_

_**That it's not you, it's me**_

_**You're leaving now for my own good**_

_Where there is desire_

_There is gonna be a flame_

_Where there is a flame_

_Someone's bound to get burned_

_But just because it burns_

_Doesn't mean you're gonna die_

_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She went down in an airplane**_

_**Fried getting suntanned**_

_**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**_

_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She met a shark under water**_

_**Fell and no one caught her**_

_**I returned everything I ever bought her**_

_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_

_**And ways to say you died**_

_Funny how the heart can be deceiving_

_More than just a couple times_

_Why do we fall in love so easy_

_Even when it's not right_

_**She was caught in a mudslide**_

_**Eaten by a lion**_

_**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**_

_**Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She dried up in the desert**_

_**Drowned in a hot tub**_

_**Danced to death at an east side night club**_

_**Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies**_

_**And ways to say you died**_

_Ever worried that it might be ruined_

_And does it make you wanna cry?_

_**When you're out there doing what you're doing**_

_**Are you just getting by?**_

_**Tell me are you just getting by by by**_

_I wanna live a thousand lives with you_

_**I wanna be the one you're dying to love...**_

_**But you don't want to**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_You gotta get up and try try try_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

_**You gotta get up and try and try and try**_

We stopped our elaborate dance in an attempt at a sexy pose. Between gulps of air, we glanced at each other and burst into laughter. So what if the song was kinda choppy? It was fun.

Blaine came and gave me a tight hug, "That was awesome," he looked at Kitty, "You too." He leaned closer to my ear, "I'm proud of you."

I smiled and hugged him closer, "Thanks."

Mr. Schue clapped his hands, "You guys were great, but I think we have another performance today, right?"

"You guys," Marley pointed at him and Finn.

Mr. Schue nodded with a small glare towards Finn, "I'll meet you all there." He left the room and a couple people followed.

I glanced at Finn, "You ready?"

He sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

We walked together down to the auditorium where I left him to stand with the other girls at the front of the stage.

"I wish Puck could have seen you," Tina smirked.

"Now we need to find you a boyfriend," Brittany poked Kitty.

"Oh, I'll find one someday," Kitty smiled.

Finn and Mr. Schue began their song and all the girls ran closer to the stage. I just rolled my eyes and sat in a seat. I was not going to fawn all over my brother, that's gross.

When they finished, I was on the edge of my seat waiting for Mr. Schue to forgive Finn, but it never happened. My eyes widened as Finn left the stage.

I jumped up, "Finn!" I ran backstage to find him, "Finn! Where are you?" I heard something get kicked over and knew Finn was near.

"What? Sarah, what?" he yelled, "I can obviously never do anything right. Do you want to rub it in or something?"

"No, of course not," I shook my head, "I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

He sighed, "Yeah, sorry, I'm fine. Out of a job, but I'm fine."

I hugged him, "You'll be ok. We'll find something for you."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"So I missed a fight and a kick ass performance by you?" Puck asked while leaning back against the headboard.

I smirked and carefully sat next to him since I was feeding Nate, "Yup."

"I miss Glee," Puck sighed as he looked down at Nate, "So much drama in such a short time."

I laughed, "That sounds exactly right."

Puck smiled, "How about you dance a little for me right now?"

"Oh, I don't know," I blushed and looked down at Nate, "I'm feeding the baby."

"Come on, please," Puck begged.

"No," I giggled.

"How about I dance for you?" he asked.

I full out laughed, "No, thank you."

Puck smirked, "Fine."

"I'd do have something I'd like you to do, though," I said softly.

"Yeah?" Puck moved closer to me.

"Change Nate's diaper?" I asked.

Puck chuckled and kissed the side of my head, "Of course." He lifted Nate from my arms, "Come on, kiddo, Mom says you stink."

"Liar," I laughed as they went in the nursery, "Baby, Mommy never said that. Mommy loves you."

Puck smirked over his shoulder as he set Nate on the changing table, "Love you."

I stuck my tongue out, "Right."

He smiled and began changing Nate. I listened as he sang so quietly it was almost impossible to hear, but it still made me happy.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So now Kitty and Sarah are sorta friends. I hope the mash-up wasn't too bad. I did something like it in school, but this was an actual song so it was harder. Oh well, I hope you liked it! I did, so PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I love to hear your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Thank you! So this chapter was Feud, but Guilty Pleasures is next. And thanks for your review on Don't Give Up. I'm glad you like how I write everyone :)_

_Tyra - Thanks! I'll try and get Finn to find out about Rachel somehow, I hope :)_

_Alex B. Goode - Thanks! I took your idea and added the whole Glee club in this chapter :)_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Before I say what my guilty pleasure is, I just want you guys to know that this song is for my dad and I don't-or shouldn't-care what you all think," I said softly.**_

_**Sarah dedicates her guilty pleasure to her dad on his birthday.**_


	59. I Miss You

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Marley and Sarah made up just for Marley to have Sarah and Kitty sing a duet together in an attempt to bring the team together. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Miss You_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I was just finishing up at my locker when Tina grabbed my arm, "Come on, we're talking to Kitty."

I grimaced, "Why?"

So Kitty and I weren't friends, but I think doing that duet made us not hate each other so much. Despite all that, I still don't really want to spend more time than necessary with her.

Tina rolled her eyes, "To find out what her guilty pleasure is."

Unique and Marley caught up with us, "Are you ready?" Unique asked.

"I guess," I shrugged.

We stopped in front of Kitty and Brittany. Like I thought she would, Kitty refused to tell us.

That was until Brittany whispered, "Spice Girls."

I rolled my eyes. Big whoop.

However, everyone else squealed with joy and started talking about them.

Marley noticed me not jumping around, "What's up? Come on, you have to love the Spice Girls."

I shrugged, "Sorry. I never really listened to them. That song on Just Dance is pretty catchy, but I'd never buy their music on iTunes."

"You've got to be kidding me," Unique stated, "Then who did you listen to?"

I smirked, "Journey mostly. Some Van Halen. Country was on the radio a lot because that's what Mom and Dad liked. I grew up with Finn and Puck controlling the radio, we never listened to Britney Spears or Spice Girls."

"Deprived," Brittany sighed, "That is so sad."

I laughed, "Not really, it was a lot of fun. So yeah I don't know 99 percent of the Spice Girls songs, but name a Journey album and I can tell you every song name, lyric, and top chart position."

"So you're singing Journey?" Tina scoffed.

"Probably not," I said, "I'm actually not sure what I'm singing."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I absentmindedly listened to my playlist while doing my math homework. I was sitting at my desk with one leg kicked out to gently rock Nate's bouncer to try to get him to sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Grace walked in, "Can you be quiet, please?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, "You're singing."

"No I'm not," I defended.

She crossed the room quickly and clicked on my laptop until the song was rewinded a couple seconds. After listening to the words, Grace raised her eyebrows, "You're singing this song."

I realized that I really was singing and I blushed, hoping Grace wouldn't mention the song.

"You listen to Miley Cyrus?" she asked.

I hid my face, "Yeah." I glanced down at Nate, "Don't tell Daddy."

Grace started going through my songs, "You have, like, every Hannah Montana or Miley Cyrus song in the world. Obsessed much?"

I softly punched her, "Shut up. I don't listen to some of it, just the good songs."

Grace smirked while leaning down to play with Nate, "Whatever. I think it makes you a cooler big sister."

I smiled, "Thanks...I think."

Grace laughed, "No problem."

I went back to my homework, barely listening to Grace play with Nate. After a couple minutes, she suddenly sat up.

"Your dad's birthday's on Monday," she stated.

My smile faded slightly, "Yeah, it is."

"Is that when you're singing?" she asked.

I nodded despite the weird lump in my throat, "Yeah," I choked out.

"I know what song you can sing," Grace stood and came to my laptop again.

"Grace, I have to sing a guilty pleasure song," I said while wiping my wet eyes, "Do you even know what that means?"

"My real mom used to say drinking was her guilty pleasure and that Noah's was ungrateful Christian girls," she replied, "So does it mean that it's bad for you, but you do it anyway?"

"Sort of," I shrugged with a small smile, "Close enough."

"Which means Miley Cyrus slash Hannah Montana is your guilty pleasure," Grace pointed out.

"Huh," I sat back in my chair, "I guess she is."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I slowly made my way to the front of the room after Jake danced. I felt weird being the only girl not dressed like a Spice Girl, but whatever. I dragged a stool to the middle of the room along with a guitar. Puck had helped me over the weekend learn the song and I was sort of excited. I've never played in front of anyone besides Puck, but now I was playing for Glee and for Dad.

I sat down and stared out at everyone, "Before I say what my guilty pleasure is, I just want you guys to know that this song is for my dad and I don't-or shouldn't-care what you all think," I said softly.

Blaine smiled and nodded at me.

"My guilty pleasure is Miley Cyrus," I whispered while looking at the ground, "I know she's all weird now and stuff, but I used to really like watching _Hannah Montana_ and I still listen to all the music."

I glanced up to see everyone still plainly watching me. I cleared my throat before beginning to sing.

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I know you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

I stopped and took a gasp of air. Tears fell down my cheeks that I desperately tried wiping. The guitar was taken from my hands and someone pulled me against them.

"I miss him," I whispered.

"I know," Blaine breathed while rubbing my back.

I felt another person against us and Jake kissed the top of my head, "I'm sure he loved that, Sarah."

I nodded at a lost for words.

"We love you," Marley said.

I cried harder into Blaine, "I love you guys."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I was silent while looking down at Dad's grave, as was everyone else. Our whole family had come today. This might be the first time ever.

"Is he really down there?" Grace eventually asked.

Puck hugged her against him, "Yeah, monster."

She turned to hide her face in his shirt. I watched as she began shaking and knew she was crying.

Finn wrapped an arm around me and Nate, "Dad would be really proud of you."

I smiled and looked up at him, "I'm sure he's proud of you, too."

Finn shrugged, "I don't know."

"He is," Mom said. "I'm sure he's very proud of all of you. You've grown so much," she added.

Puck leaned over to kiss the top of my head and touch Nate's arm, "I miss him."

I nodded and blinked back the tears, "Yeah. Me too."

"What was he like?" Burt asked.

Grace turned around with a laugh, "He was really funny."

"He said the stupidest things," Mom shook her head and smirked.

"He could make anyone smile," I leaned into Puck.

Finn chuckled, "He gave pretty good girl advice."

"He was the best dad," Puck finally said.

"He sounds great," Burt smiled.

Grace ran over to hug him, "You're the best adoptive dad there is."

Burt laughed and pulled her close, "Thanks, kiddo."

Sammie gurgled and clapped her hands.

Mom laughed, "That's right, Daddy's a great dad."

"Do you think she knows we're not her real siblings?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so," Mom answered, "I think she just knows that you guys love her and she loves you, and that's all that matters."

Puck tightened his arm around me and Nate as I watched the others play with Sammie.

"I wish your dad could have met Nate," Puck whispered.

I nodded, "Yeah, but I know that he's in Nate. I can see it in his smile. My dad's looking down on him...and all of us. He's our angel."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I know it's pretty short, but I ended up sort of forgetting about this chapter, plus I really want to get to the next one; I have a feeling it's going to be long. So despite the shortness, I hope you liked this. Also, if anyone was wondering, because I really want to get to the next chapter and it's a big one, I won't write a one shot for the future verse until after that, so maybe next time I'll write two to make up for it. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to know what you thought!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_dance-sing-live - Thanks so much for reviewing!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "You don't get it!" I screamed, "The last thing I ever said to Puck was that I wish I was raising Nate alone. I need to tell him it's not true!"**_

_**"Whoa, hey, I just need to get inside to my girlfriend," I said with my hands up. "I'm sorry, sir," one of the officers said, "But you can't go in there. There was a shooting inside." And that's when my knees gave out.**_

_**So, yeah, I read spoilers and have known about the last episode for a while which means I've planned this out for a while and I hope it turns out as good as I hope.**_


	60. Last Words

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah dedicated her guilty pleasure song to her father. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Last Words_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I woke to a cry from the baby monitor.

"Puck," I whispered, "It's your turn."

He grunted and flipped over.

"Noah," I sighed, "Please."

"I got him last time," he muttered.

I hit the blankets, "Noah."

He covered his head with his pillow, "Sarah."

Angrily, I sat up and rolled out of bed, making sure to kick between Puck's legs while doing so. He mumbled something that I couldn't understand, but I didn't care as I quickly made my way to Nate.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I woke with a start when someone hit me in the face with a pillow, "The hell?"

"Get up," Sarah hissed.

I blinked my eyes to see her fully dressed for school and rocking Nate.

"I said get up," Sarah snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," I sat up, "What's with the bitch mood?"

She held Nate out, "Take your son and be a father for once."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"It was one in the morning and you wouldn't get up," Sarah stated angrily, "I have school, Noah, so please, take Nate."

I took him, but still said, "I think you're overreacting, I was just tired."

"And I wasn't?" her shrill voice echoed in my head. "I have school which I'm leaving for in five minutes! I was up for an hour and a half, Noah! I have a history test in an hour that I barely studied for and now I'm going to take it on a half night's sleep."

"I'm sorry," I begged, "I understand you're-"

"No, you don't!" she screamed, "You're aloud to stay home with Nate and care for him and I'm stuck in school learning useless crap that I'm never going to use!"

"You have to calm down," I said slowly, "I don't want you to scare Nate."

"God, do you hear yourself?" Sarah asked, "You're all concerned for Nate during the day, but as soon as it hits midnight, you're all me, me, me!"

"If you think that, you don't know me at all," I hissed, "I love Nate, and you, and I would always drop everything for you guys."

"Really? Really?" Sarah crossed her arms, "For some reason, I doubt that, but you know, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that I wish that'd I done this alone...or at least never have slept with you because if I'd have known we were going to bring a baby in the world that wasn't going to be loved, I wouldn't have done it."

My eyes widened and I sat back from the weight of the words, "You're-you're kidding."

She rolled her eyes and marched away, slamming the door shut on the way.

Nate started screaming and I looked down at him dumbfounded, "Am I really a bad dad?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I hopped in my car with a sob. That might be one of the meanest things I've ever said to him, especially since I know that it really hit home. I hit my head to the steering wheel and briefly considered going back inside to apologize, but decided against it and threw the car in reverse to head to school.

On the radio, the first song that came on was _Hot for Teacher_ and I winced. No. Quickly, I changed to another station. _Lookin' for a Good Time_. Wonderful. Switch. _Beth_ blared through the speakers and I screamed in frustration before completely turning the radio off. I'll just drive to school in silence.

Once there, I ran inside to my locker. I leaned against it with a sigh.

"Rough morning?"

I turned towards Blaine, "You have no idea."

He smiled and gently touched under my eye, "You've been crying."

"Oh my God, you can tell?" I spun back around and opened my locker to look in my mirror. However, there was a picture of Puck and Nate taped to the edge of it. I took in a sharp breath and turned away, "I'll just go to the bathroom."

"No, come on, tell me," Blaine grabbed my shoulders and stared in my eyes, "I'm sure it's fine. We can fix whatever happened. Best friends, right?"

My mouth gaped open and closed. The next thing I knew, I was sobbing into Blaine's stupid Cheerios uniform.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I forcefully started a bottle for Nate while keeping an eye on him in the bassinet.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Finn walked in the kitchen.

"Sarah doesn't think I'm a good father," I stated.

"Ok," he slowly said while coming towards me, "Take it out on a pillow or even me, not a baby bottle." He jerked it from my hand, "Seriously, stop."

I groaned and fell into a chair, "Apparently, she also wishes that we never even slept together."

"Harsh," Finn nodded.

Nate began crying and I hurried to grab him, "I know, you're hungry. Uncle Finn's hogging your bottle."

Finn passed me the formula, "Do you think she meant it?"

I sighed, "I can't imagine life without him, or her. I love him and I don't know what I would have done if we'd given him up. Probably kill myself or something."

"Don't say that," Finn sat across from me.

"It's true," I shrugged, "Losing one kid was hard enough, losing two would really suck."

"I think you should go talk to her," Finn said, "Take her out of school and fix all of this because if Sarah's pissed, everyone's life is going to be miserable."

"Thanks for supporting me," I rolled my eyes.

"No problem," Finn stood, "If you go out, pick me up some food, will ya?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I stared down at Nate. "Do you think your mom's thinking about us?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I laughed with the others as Mr. Schue talked about today's Glee meeting being about the world really not ending. That was until a shot rang out. And another.

"Come on, everyone hide," Mr. Schue said while hurrying everyone to the wall.

Blaine shoved me towards Jake before beginning to move the piano near the door. Jake grabbed me and Marley and pushed us down against the cabinets.

I felt like I was going to pass out. My heart was beating so fast and my eyes were starting to blur.

"Everyone take out your phones and start texting and tweeting," Mr. Schue said quickly, "But don't say we're here. Even shooters have phones."

I took my phone from my pocket and unlocked it only to see I had a text already. I opened it to see it was from Puck.

_I know ur mad but just hear me out. Ill be there in 10 min to get u. Luv u_

It said it was from five minutes ago meaning he possibly couldn't have gotten here yet, but I needed him. I was so scared and just wanted my boy-

Our last conversation ran through my head and my panicking took a step up.

"I need to go," I breathed.

"You can't," Jake wrapped his arm around me, "We have to stay here and be safe." I winced when his voice cracked.

"But Puck," I choked.

"I want him here too," Jake said softly.

I started crying into my hands, "This can't be happening right now."

I needed to get out of here. I started to stand until Jake grabbed my hand.

"No," he hissed.

I froze when someone tried opening the first door and then the second.

I sobbed and fell into Jake's lap, "I want my Noah."

"I know," he said softly in my hair.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I drove up to McKinley and was surprised by the amount of people outside. I found a parking spot and hopped out. I was running towards the door when two policemen grabbed me.

"Whoa, hey, I just need to get inside to my girlfriend," I said with my hands up.

"I'm sorry, sir," one of the officers said, "But you can't go in there. There was a shooting inside."

And that's when my knees gave out.

They picked me up. "You ok?" the other asked.

"I don't know," I gasped.

They helped over to a bench and set me down, "As we know, no one was hurt," the first said.

"Good," I ran a hand over my face, "My brother's in there too and a lot of my friends."

"Let's hope they all took the precautionary measures then," the second nodded.

"Oh God," I groaned, "It really happened? Someone really had a gun?"

"Yes," both said at the same time.

I might have passed out because there was a sudden pain in my head.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I watched Sam attempt to leave. Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue grabbed him to try to stop him, leaving no one to guard the door. I could go right now. I started crawling away from Jake.

He grabbed my ankle, "What are you doing?"

I jerked my head towards Ryder and Unique, "Just going over to hug them."

He fell for it and let go. As soon as I was out of reach, I jumped up and took off towards the door.

"No, Sarah!" Mr. Schue let go of Sam and charged at me. He held me tightly in his arms, "You can't leave!"

"No, please, Mr. Schue, I have to go," I struggled, "I need Puck and he's probably just outside."

"No, Sarah, you can't leave this room," he said gently.

"You don't get it!" I screamed, "The last thing I ever said to Puck was that I wish I was raising Nate alone. I need to tell him it's not true!"

Mr. Schue clamped his hand over my mouth and trapped me against his body, "Calm down, ok? Calm down." He glanced at Sam who was being held similarly by Coach Beiste, "Both of you. I know you're scared and you want Puck and Brittany, but right now, the best thing for all of us is if you guys stop fighting, be quiet, and calm down. Look at your friends, you need to do this for them. Can you do that? Can you guys just sit still until this is all over?"

I grunted against his hand and gave a stiff nod. Tears began falling down my cheeks, but I understood him. At least Puck was safe, outside, and not here. My heart broke for Sam when I realized he didn't have the same feeling.

Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste let us go. I ran to Sam and clung to him. Coach Beiste helped us sit down near Artie and Blaine.

"I am so sorry," I whispered in Sam's ear.

"Yeah," Sam whispered back, "I'm sorry for you too. We're gonna get out of here, though, and find them sooner than later."

I cried in his shoulder, "I want to leave."

He tightened his hold, "Me too."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I paced the area in front of the door. I was as close to Sarah as possible and was ready to kill anyone that made me leave.

A hand set on my arm, "Sir, would you mind backing up a little?"

I spun around to the officer, "I need to get in there. You don't get it, my girlfriend and the mother of my son is in there. I don't want a lecture on getting a 16-now 17-year old girl pregnant. I just want her out of there. I can't raise a kid by myself."

He was persistent in his pushing, "I understand, but all I'd like is for you to take a step back and give us some room."

"Give you room for what?" I yelled, "None of you are doing anything! I don't think I've seen anyone go in there! I'd be better at getting any of them out than you!"

"Sir, please," he brought his other hand up to my shoulder and now started forcing me backwards, "You can help by staying calm."

"How can I stay calm when my family's in there possibly getting shot?" I bellowed.

"Don't make me force you to leave," he shook his head.

I stumbled backwards, "Please, just let me in there to get Sarah."

"I'm sorry," he stated, "But no."

I freed one of my arms and punched him. There was a brief moment of panic when I realized I was probably going to get arrested, but that went away when I realized I was free to run now. I took off towards the school and was almost at the front steps when I was tackled to the ground.

"Stop moving!" an officer yelled as I struggled.

"Just let me in there!" I begged.

"We can't allow that!" another said.

I was brought to my feet and dragged over to a police car. It wasn't the fact that I was probably going to get arrested that made me fight back right now, it was the fact that the car had no view of the door meaning I wouldn't be able to see if Sarah or Jake came out.

"Please," I continued begging, "Just let me see her! I need to know she's ok."

They ignored me while placing me in the backseat of the car. I winced at the hard plastic and the flashbacks of juvie that ran through my head.

"No! Please! You can't arrest me," I yelled before they closed the door, "I can't go back-"

"You're getting a ticket," an officer interrupted, "And we're having you calm down in there until this is all over."

As the door closed, I fell defeated against the seat. This was just fantastic. My girlfriend and brother were possibly getting killed and I was going to be charged with an ungodly amount of money. Not to mention, I now had no source of whether they were safe or not and wasn't able to see the front doors. Awesome.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I needed to move around, but there was no way Blaine would allow that from his spot across from me. Plus, Sam's grip on me was so strong, it was starting to hurt.

Artie held up a camera, "Does anyone have anything they wanna say?"

"Yeah," I nodded. I struggled in Sam's arms, but managed to sit up, "Um, Mom, Burt, Finn, Grace, Kurt, Sammie, I love you guys so much. Thank you for always being there. Noah, Nate, you two are my world, never forget that. Noah, I want you to move on." My voice cracked and I could feel the others all watching me after that statement. "You have to," I continued, "Nate needs a mom and I know Quinn could do that. You two have so much history and I know you'd all be happy. But please never forget that I love you more than my own life."

Sam refused to talk, so Artie turned to Ryder.

I took gasps of air and tried wiping the never ending tears from my face. Sam rubbed my back as Blaine scooted forward to hug us. The three of us sat there in silence, but it felt good. I laid my head on Blaine's chest and listened to his heartbeat.

Another body was pressed against us and I looked up to see Kitty. She gave me a small smile, "That was so brave. I just wanted to tell you, Sarah, that I'm so sorry for anything I've ever said to you. I know we sort of went over this at your house a couple weeks ago, but I just wanted to make sure you knew."

I blinked. If she's really apologizing, we must really be dying. "I'm sorry for anything I've ever said too," I choked out.

Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kitty to include her in our circle. It was uncomfortable and a little hot, but I wasn't leaving anytime soon.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I groaned, how much longer? This was absolutely miserable. I tried not to think the unimaginable, but if they were still in there, would they ever come out?

I looked out the windows to see if anyone was acting like people were coming out, but instead, I noticed Tina.

I threw open the door, "Tina! Tina, over here!"

She looked up and started running at me, "Puck!"

"Hold on," an officer said. He held out a piece of paper, "Your ticket."

I stared down at it and almost threw up. 950 dollars.

I was hit full in the chest and Tina began sobbing, "I'm so glad you're here, Puck."

I stuffed the ticket in my pocket before wrapping my arms around her, "How'd you get out?"

"I was never in!" Tina looked up at me, "I was late for Glee when the shots went off and someone grabbed me and forced me out of the school."

As she cried in my shirt, I felt something wet run down my own face. I didn't have to bring a hand up to realize the wetness was coming from my eyes.

"It's gonna be ok," I choked out, "They're going to come out and they'll be safe."

"Promise?" Tina asked.

I nodded, "Promise."

She reached a hand up and gently wiped my cheek, "You're crying. I've never seen you cry before."

I gave a halfhearted smirk, "Now you've seen everything."

She laughed quietly, "I have." She watched me for a second, making me feel uncomfortable and maybe a bit embarrassed, but then she said, "Sarah's ok, I'm sure of it."

"And Jake?" I asked despite knowing she didn't really know, but still, the offer was nice.

"I'm positive he is too," she smiled.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah." I looked down at her before hugging her close, "Blaine's ok too. I'm sure he's alright."

I glanced towards the school in a last hope to see everyone in Glee run out. They were, and are, my second family. They had to be ok.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Mr. Schue crouched in the room with Brittany and two others behind him. Sam broke from us to go hug her.

I cuddled closer to Blaine, "I want Noah," I whispered.

"I know," he comforted.

The lights suddenly went on. We were safe. This was all over. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood with Blaine's help. Everyone hurried into a group hug. For the first time since the gun went off, I was able to smile.

Once we broke away, I only had to look towards Jake before taking off to the door.

"Sarah!" Mr. Schue called, "Be careful!"

I ignored him and just ran faster down the hallway. I reached the doors and threw them open. The sudden sunlight blinded me and I found myself stumbling down the steps. I was helped up by a police officer.

"Thank you," I muttered while looking around.

"Sarah! Sarah!" There was movement in the crowd and I could hear people grunting from being pushed.

"Puck!" I screamed while running into the surrounding people, "Noah!"

"Sarah!" I was lifted in the air and spun around, "Oh, Sarah," Puck breathed in my ear, "Thank God you're ok."

I started crying into his shoulder, "I love you, so much, and I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I'm sorry."

"No, hey, come on," Puck smoothed down my hair, "Don't. I love you, too, so right now, that's all we have to think about, ok? I love you."

I was glad he was holding onto me because otherwise I'd be on the ground by now.

Neither of us moved to kiss the other. Just being here in Puck's arms was enough. I didn't need him to kiss me to know he loved me. I was so lucky to have him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I held Sarah so tightly, her feet barely touched the ground, but I don't think she cared. I could feel her crying against me and couldn't help but cry a little too. Badass be damned, my girlfriend just survived a school shooting, I'd cry if I wanted to.

"Blaine!" Tina ran past me into her friend's arms.

Jake emerged from behind our friend and I smiled. He broke into a run and came to wrap his arms around me and Sarah.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you," he said.

"I think I do," I replied while unhinging an arm from Sarah and pulling Jake to my other side, "I love you guys, ok? Never, ever forget that, alright? We may yell and scream at each other, but you two are my family and I love you."

"I love you, too," Jake said quietly.

Sarah turned her head and smiled at us, "I love you, three."

I chuckled and tightened my grip, "Now, let's get you guys home."

Neither let go of me as I began the slow walk to my truck. I didn't care, though. The only girl I loved was safe and my little brother wasn't hurt. I couldn't ask for more.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I held Nate tightly against me, "Mommy loves you so much."

Mom pulled me against her and kissed the top of my head, "I don't know what'd I do without you."

I nodded, "Mom, I was so scared. I didn't know if we were ever going to get out of there."

She brushed back my hair, "How'd you stay calm?"

I blushed, "You mean after I tried breaking out? I had to stay with Sam because he wanted to leave too. Blaine helped a lot."

"If this ever happens again," Mom breathed, "God forbid of course, but just promise me you'll stay put because I cannot lose you."

I sighed, "I promise."

Puck slowly walked in from the bathroom, "Hey, I need to talk to the both of you." He sat down across from us on the chair, "So, I may have gotten in some trouble today."

Mom sat up, "Go on."

He pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, "I needed to get in the school in any way possible and that may have included punching a cop."

I laughed, "You're kidding."

"No," he shook his head.

"Noah," Mom scolded, "You realize that's illegal."

"Yeah," he nodded, "But I guess after having passed out one and a half times, they give you sort of a break."

"That doesn't make it acceptable," Mom said at the same time I asked, "You passed out?"

"Yeah," Puck rubbed the back of his head, "Hurts."

"Noah, please get on with it," Mom sighed.

He stood and passed her the paper, "I got a ticket." He went back to the chair.

I looked over Mom's shoulder and felt my eyes widen, "We have to pay close to a thousand dollars?"

"I am so sorry," Puck whispered.

Mom was still in shock, but I stood and walked slowly over to him with Nate in my arms. I sat on his lap and took a breath before kissing him fully on the mouth. "I love you," I said softly.

He sighed, "Sarah-"

"No," I shook my head, "Don't. Sure, we're down a thousand dollars, but you sort of risked your life for me and that is something money doesn't cover. Look at our son, he doesn't care that we can't buy new stuff for a while, he just cares that his dad's a hero."

Puck smiled slightly, "I'm a hero?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Yeah."

"You're paying for this," Mom suddenly announced, "All of it."

"I know," Puck nodded, "I didn't care at the time that I was probably going to get arrested, I just needed to get Sarah and Jake out of the school."

Mom gave a small smile, "I know." She left the room as Sammie's monitor rang with a cry.

I leaned my head against Puck's, "Can we just hang out for the rest of the day?"

"Of course," he answered and kissed me again.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I stared straight up at the ceiling through the darkness. There was no way I could sleep. Sarah was tucked under my arm and I'd talked to Jake for about an hour over the phone, but I still couldn't help my imagination run wild over the fact that they could've died today.

"Noah," Sarah whispered.

"Hmm?" I turned my head to look down at her.

"I can't sleep," she cried.

"Hey, it's ok," I hugged her closer. I kissed the top of her head, "I'm right here."

Her tears soaked my bare skin, "Every time I close my eyes, I picture bullets flying through the choir room door and killing all of us."

"No, no, we can't think like that," I whispered despite knowing it was pretty hypocritical to what I was just thinking myself.

"But it's true!" she sobbed, "Jake and I could have died today leaving you alone! Do you know what I said in my goodbye video? I said you could move on! I just-I just-I can't believe that life would ever come to that!"

I felt frozen at the mention of her actually believing that she'd die and tell me to move on. However, her sobs shook throughout her body and she was starting to really scare me.

I sat up slowly while keeping a hold on her, "I need you to take a deep breath. Can you do that? Can you please take one deep breath for me?"

She nodded and struggled to fill her lungs.

I smiled once she did, "There you go."

She stared at me and took in many shaky breaths. "I'm," she gasped, "Sorry."

I shook my head and ran a hand down her hair, "Don't."

She fell against my chest, "I never want to leave you."

"You'll never have to," I wrapped my arms around her.

Nate cried in his room and I started to get up, but was pushed down by Sarah. "Let me," she said quietly, "I know I wanted you to help more earlier, but I'd like to do this now."

"Ok," I nodded slowly, "If that's what you'd like."

She hurried off the bed and was back within seconds with Nate in her arms. She climbed on the bed and leaned against me, "We're a family. I will never leave you two."

I smiled, "Don't expect me to leave anytime soon either."

We sat in silence as both Nate and Sarah calmed down from their tears. After a minute, Sarah laughed and kissed my shoulder.

"What?" I smirked.

She nodded towards the Star of David etched in my skin, "To think that I'd never get to tease you again about this is crazy."

I laughed, "You love it."

Her finger traced along the lines and she thought carefully before saying, "Yeah, I really do." She took Nate's tiny hand and slid it next to her's, "Do you like Daddy's tattoo?"

He didn't seem to know what was happening, but still smiled up at me.

I smiled back, "I knew someone had to actually think it's cool. Your mom's just lying."

Sarah laughed and pushed me, "You're the liar. I think it's cool, but I also think it's stupid."

I chuckled and held her close against me, "That's all I ask."

She smiled and looked up at me, "I want to ask something of you."

"Go ahead," I said while taking Nate in my arms.

"Promise to not take what I said this morning seriously?" she asked.

I began rocking Nate, "Promise."

"No, Noah, look at me," Sarah placed her hands on the sides of my face, "I'm dead serious. I was angry and stressed and I'm sorry. None of it was from the heart."

"I know," I said softly.

"Do you realize how scared I was that the last thing I'd said to you was that I wished I was by myself and that," she covered Nate's ears, "We should have never even slept together?"

"Alright, Sars," I started, "I know you didn't mean what you said because had you, I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have even given me a second thought in that choir room. I know you love me and you know that I love you too."

She nodded and hugged me tightly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I whispered in her ear.

Nate whimpered and we both looked down. Sarah stroked his soft hair, "Mommy loves you."

I kissed her forehead. She smiled and glanced up. I smiled back and accepted her kiss. She pulled me down against the pillows until we were all settled, her under my arm again and Nate on my chest. Nate continued making quiet noises for a bit and every once and a while Sarah would let out a small cry, but we were good. We were actually more than good, we were whole again.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I honestly feel like this is one of my best chapters and writings ever. I hope you feel the same. To me, this was hard to write because I have been in two school lockdowns myself (not as severe as Glee's, but still scary) and because the original episode was so emotional. Plus, I wanted everything to seem real with two people who weren't even there during the episode. Just a little side note, this is the 60th chapter and we're probably about 3/4 of the way through, seeing this ends when Glee ends, which means this story has met the bar of Never Forgotten Past and I'm excited to say that this is still going strong. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'm very proud of this and would greatly appreciate you sending your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thank you so much!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

_dance-sing-live - I'm glad you liked it! I thought I was going to cry while writing this, too, but it actually just made me think really hard (and ok, yeah, I might have teared up a little while writing Sarah's part)._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "Ok, but when I gave you that ring, it was meant to be used in the future, not when we were teenagers," I reasoned slowly.**_

_**I'm not sure what to say about this besides the fact that I'm kind of excited.**_


	61. Wedding Surprise

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck got in a fight before school. There was a school shooting, trapping Sarah in McKinley as Puck fought to reach her. Once out, Sarah and Puck realized they shouldn't stay mad at each other because any moment could be their last. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Wedding Surprise_

**Puck's Point of View**

"Hold on, hold on," I muttered to Nate as I ran around the nursery in frustration. Sarah had rearranged the room and I was having a hard time finding the extra diapers.

He cried harder when suddenly, he went still. I panicked. Did my kid just die? That's when I felt a sudden warmth against my stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him, "Seriously? Did you really just pee on me?"

Nate stuck his tongue out with a hint of a smile.

"Yeah, I bet you think that's real funny," I shook my head. I picked up my phone and sent a quick text to Sarah asking where the diapers were.

She replied: _Under bed. Miss and love you_

I smiled and sent back: _Luv u 2. Come home soon_

"Alright, let's get cleaned up," I told Nate while walking over to the bed. I knelt down and set Nate on the carpet before reaching my hand under the mattress to search for the extra diapers. My hand made contact with a plastic box and I pulled it out. I sighed when I noticed there wasn't any diapers inside. I was about to slide it back when I saw a bride magazine under the clear cover.

I opened the box almost hesitantly to see what else was inside. There were many other magazines all involving weddings. Lists upon lists were stacked among the magazines with sticky notes scattered around.

My eyes widened when a piece of paper with a single date written along the top caught my eye. My breathing was harsh as I stared at Sarah's handwriting.

_May 5, 2013: We'll be married!_

Nate squirmed against my leg and I turned my attention to him. I quickly stuffed everything back into the box and slid it back before picking him up.

"So, no diapers there, but apparently our whole future is," I said quietly while standing. I noticed a red package under the crib and rolled my eyes, of course the diapers were under _Nate's_ bed.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

As soon as Nate was sleeping, I ran upstairs to Finn's room where he was poured over tons of books and papers.

"You have to see this," I stated.

He spun around, "What are you talking about?"

"Just come on," I grabbed his arm and dragged him down to my room. I pulled out the wedding box from under the bed and set it on the bed, "Look," I gestured towards it, "Open it up."

Finn gave me a strange look, but opened the lid anyway. He started rifling through the papers, his eyes widening by the second. He picked up the piece of paper with the date on it and laughed, "You're getting hitched!"

I shoved him, "This isn't funny! Sarah's planning our wedding and I haven't even proposed! Not to mention, that date! We're getting married in a month! Less than a month! That's like three weeks!"

"I think you proposed," Finn said slowly, "Sarah's been wearing a ring around her finger forever."

"How do you know that's an engagement ring?" I countered.

Finn rolled his eyes, "You're talking to the guy who proposed to his own girlfriend in high school. I know an engagement ring when I see one."

"Ok, fine, I proposed," I sighed, "But she said herself that she didn't want to get married now, and that's what I was hoping. I love her and plan on marrying her _one day_, not in three weeks!"

"Alright, alright, calm down," Finn put his hands on my shoulders, "Is marriage really a bad thing? You guys have a kid."

I shoved him off, "There's nothing wrong with marriage! But there's something wrong with planning a wedding and not bothering to tell your boyfriend, excuse me, _fiancé_."

"Well," Finn went through the papers. He pulled up one with a tux marked _Puck_, "Look, she already got you a suit."

"Shut up," I groaned and snatched the paper. "Just leave," I muttered.

Finn smirked, "See ya later, brother in-law."

"Out!" I pointed towards the door.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I sat on the bed waiting for Sarah to come home any minute. I heard the front door opened and her footsteps down the hall. I sat up a little straighter just as she walked in.

"Hey," she smiled. She dropped her backpack on the bed and kissed me softly, "Nate sleeping?"

"Yeah," I nodded slowly. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me, "We need to talk."

"Uh-oh, is my boyfriend breaking up with me?" Sarah teased.

I nervously chuckled, "Not in my book, but maybe in yours."

Her face turned serious, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not ready to get married," I stated quietly.

Sarah's mouth gaped for a second matched with an expression of confusion before her eyes flashed, "You went through my stuff?" she screeched.

"Well, kinda," I admitted.

"I cannot believe you!" she fell off the bed and pulled out the box. She quickly opened it and gasped, "You went through everything! This was organized in order and now it's ruined!"

"Hey! You're the one planning our wedding without even talking to me about it!" I defended.

"You proposed to me! What more could you want?" Sarah yelled.

"Ok, but when I gave you that ring, it was meant to be used in the future, not when we were teenagers," I reasoned slowly.

"And when I said at a later date, I meant when I wasn't pregnant," she matched my tone.

I sighed, "Alright, maybe we both should have been more clear in our questions and answers."

Sarah slowly sat back up on the bed, "And I should have talked to you first before just doing it."

"Why?" I asked softly, "Why now?"

Sarah looked down at her hands, "Life was put in respective after that school shooting, you know what I mean? It's the same way you felt when we broke up for those couple days. I never want to be alone and I don't want to waste anymore time. We already have a baby and you practically bought me an apartment for my birthday, we're pretty much set."

I lifted her chin and gave her a small smile, "Exactly, we're pretty much set. We don't need a wedding to tell each other we love the other. That can wait. What can't wait is the lying and the secrets. Next time you plan a wedding, care to include me?"

She smirked softly, "Yeah."

"So, I have to ask," I started and leaned back to lie on the bed, "Were you seriously thinking about getting married in three weeks?"

Sarah blushed, "I was going to tell you eventually."

"Sure," I pulled her down on top of me. "Tell me, where was this going to be?"

"We were going to run away," she muttered, "To Vegas."

"What?" I sat up, "You're kidding me!"

"I know it seems crazy, but it's the only way we could ever get married," Sarah said softly.

I shook my head, "Are you trying to get your mom to kill me?"

Sarah laughed, "I'm sorry. It all sounded reasonable in the middle of a school shooting."

"Yeah, ok," I nodded, "But it'd be pretty hard to elope when your fiancé is dead."

"I'm sorry," Sarah kissed my cheek, "I just needed to secure our future."

"I understand, hence the reason I gave you the ring," I lifted her hand to look at it. "I don't regret it, either," I breathed.

Sarah smiled, "And I don't regret accepting it."

Finn walked in the room, "So...when's the wedding?"

Sarah's eyes flashed to me and she shoved my chest, "You told him?"

"Sorry," I shrugged, "I panicked."

Finn chuckled, "You two are hilarious, like you seriously make me smile each day with how stupid you are."

"Hey!" Sarah and I snapped at him.

Sarah flung a pillow across the room at him, "You almost got married last year, so don't judge us!"

"And don't say anything to your mom either," I added.

"Please," Finn rolled his eyes, "Mom probably can't wait until you two are married and moved out. She wouldn't mind seeing as you guys already have a baby and spend most of your time in here anyways."

"He has a point," I told Sarah.

She sighed, "Whatever." She stood and went into the nursery to get Nate. I heard her whisper softly to him and saw her hug him close.

I looked towards Finn, "Would you mind?"

He smirked, "Sure."

Sarah returned once her brother was gone, "Don't you think Nate'll be cute as the ring bearer?"

I smiled, "Yeah."

"But maybe we should wait until he can walk down the aisle," Sarah muttered.

I smirked and lifted Nate from her arms, "I think that sounds great."

She softly kissed the side of my mouth, "Can you just imagine when we actually get married?"

I smiled at the thought, "I don't want it to be too huge. Maybe just like 500 people."

Sarah laughed, "Ok, well, I thought of some people that definitely have to be there and the number of those people does not add up to 500, so we're safe."

I smirked, "Good."

"I've also been thinking about something else," she said softly, "I think I'd like to raise Nate Jewish."

"Really?" I asked.

Sarah nodded, "I mean, we did that baby thing when he was born and I remember stuff Rachel wanted to do at her wedding that would make it special."

I sighed, "Honestly, I'm glad and the fact that you made this decision makes me happy, but what about Christmas? You love Christmas, do you really want to give it up?"

"We don't have to," Sarah protested, "We can do our own little thing. We can combine Christmas and Hanukkah. Jake does it."

"Yeah, because Jake's mom isn't Jewish and she raised him," I said.

"If you don't want to, that's fine," Sarah muttered.

I ran a hand over my face before looking down at Nate, "What do you think? Wanna be like Uncle Jake? Want the best of both worlds?"

He squeaked and brought his hands in the air.

I chuckled, "I think that decides it then. You'll like it, kiddo, I promise."

Sarah suddenly jumped up and faced me, "I know what we're going to do right now."

"Right now?" I laughed.

She grinned, "Right now." She ran to the nursery and came back with Nate's diaper bag and jacket, "We are going to go out. Me and you and Nate. For dinner. At Breadsticks."

I raised my eyebrows, "We've never done that before."

"First time for everything," Sarah shrugged, "Come on, please. I'll drive."

"Well," I stood with a smirk, "How can I say no to that?"

Sarah laughed and grabbed her keys, "If we're going to get married, we might as well start acting like it."

I chuckled and watched her dart from the room. I looked down at Nate, "She's crazy, but you better be good. I swear if she ends up in tears in the end, this isn't going to end well for me, no matter what the reason."

Nate stuck his tongue out and gurgled.

I smiled, "Just keep doing that and we'll be in the clear."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: So...marriage isn't around the corner yet. I actually know how I'd like the wedding to happen, but I'm not sure if I'll ever get that far in the story. It might actually end up being the epilogue. Either way, what'd you think? PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your opinion on the whole thing!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thanks! I'll try and get them in a scene every once and a while despite them not being on the show._

_Tyra - Aw, thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - Gosh, thank you so much! Puck and Tina is one of those ships that I kinda like too despite it being a little weird. You'll see about college next chapter, so I won't say anything :) And thanks for your review on the one shot! I'm glad you like them!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I kept my eyes on my hands, twisting them and playing with my fingers, to avoid staring at Puck's reaction. He stuttered, "I don't get it, what are you all doing here?" "Telling you that despite everything, you really should go to college and we're going to do our hardest to convince you it's the right thing to do for everyone, especially your family," Mr. Schue answered.**_

_**You can't run away from your future.**_


	62. Intervention

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Puck found Sarah's wedding box and was surprised with her bluntness. Sarah apologized, but both knew they were ready for marriage in the future. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Intervention_

**Sarah's Point of View**

"He's going to hate me," I whispered.

"No, he won't," Blaine assured, "He loves you."

"Plus, once he hears everything we're all going to say, he'll understand," Quinn added.

Burt stepped back from the computer, "Alright, I think we're ready."

Kurt, Rachel, and Santana waved at us through Skype.

Sammie screamed in joy from Mom's lap at Kurt.

Kurt laughed, "Hi, Sammie."

The front door opened and Puck walked in with Nate in his arms, the carrier draped over his elbow, "Hi every-" He stopped at the sight of all of us and there was a lot. Not just Quinn, Blaine, Burt, Mom, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana, but Mr. Schue, Jake, Sam, Finn, and Coach Beiste were here as well.

I kept my eyes on my hands, twisting them and playing with my fingers, to avoid staring at Puck's reaction.

He stuttered, "I don't get it, what are you all doing here?"

"Telling you that despite everything, you really should go to college and we're going to do our hardest to convince you it's the right thing to do for everyone, especially your family," Mr. Schue answered.

Puck set the carrier down and slowly walked in the living room. He stopped in front of me, "Sarah, can I talk to you, please?"

I looked up, "Hi."

"Hey," he gave a small smile and knelt down in front of me, "I need to talk to you."

Before I could answer, Jake came and grabbed Puck's elbow, "Come on, you can sit next to me."

Puck was dragged away to the love seat and slowly sat down, "So you're all here to take me to college?"

Sam turned around and looked up at him, "No, just make you go."

Quinn reached over and took Nate from his arms, "We love you and want what's best for you."

"And what's best for you is to prepare for your future," Rachel piped up.

Puck's head snapped to the computer, "Even you're all here?"

"Let's get to what we planned," Mom interrupted. "Noah, everyone here knows that you quit college. Why?" she asked.

"Why does everyone know I quit?" Puck asked, "Because Finn's a snoop and went through my mail and business."

Finn glared at him, "Maybe you shouldn't lie and just be honest with people. And I wasn't _snooping_, I was just listening to the messages."

Puck stood, "Well, you ruined my life."

"Momentarily," Finn jumped up.

"You could have killed Sarah!" Puck yelled and pointed to me.

"Hey! Her actions are her consequences!" Finn yelled back.

I felt my face burn in embarrassment, pleading neither was going to admit what I did.

"Enough," Coach Beiste squished herself between the two of them and shoved them back a couple steps, "We aren't here to fight."

Mom and Burt's eyes were narrowed and keeping track of every movement I made.

"What'd Momma do?" Santana smirked.

"Nothing," I snapped.

"Let's get back on track," Blaine stated as everyone sat down.

"I don't need to go to college," Puck said, "I don't even know what I want to do."

"You screen write," Quinn pointed out, "Don't you want to do that?"

"I don't know," Puck shrugged.

"Either way, it doesn't matter if you don't know what you want to do," Burt said, "You can still go and get the basic, required classes under your belt, and then you can figure out what you want your job to be."

"You know I went to college to be an account," Mr. Schue stated, "But is that how you know me? No, I was your teacher. I changed my career. You're not stuck with whatever you originally think is going to be your future. You can change at anytime. Students change their major all the time in college."

Puck shook his head, "And what's going to happen when I get all my required classes, but still don't know what I wanted? I'm screwed."

"Be a teacher like me," Finn smiled.

"No, that doesn't seem right," Kurt said, "You need something good. What about sports writing? Like reviews. You like football and writing, so why not combine the two?"

I perked up, "That actually sounds really good."

"I agree," Quinn nodded.

"What about me?" Puck asked, "Doesn't it matter what I think? And isn't a sports writer kind of an ambitious job?"

"Of course, honey, these are just ideas," Mom assured.

"Hey, what about something really cool," Sam said, "Like a video game maker or the president?"

For the first time, Puck smiled, "Sounds good."

"And stupid," Santana stated, "There is no way in hell you're ever going to be president."

Rachel rolled her eyes and put her hand up, "What Santana is trying to say is that you should focus on something more realistic-"

"Like Broadway?" Puck scoffed, "Right."

"I think you should just do what we were originally thinking," Jake said, "Go to college and take a couple classes to get you started and while you're there, you'll figure everything out."

"I don't know," Puck sank back into the pillows, "This sucks."

"Don't you want your son to have a bright future?" Coach Beiste asked, "Think about Nathan."

"I am," Puck groaned with a glance to Nate still safe in Quinn's arms, "And I'm thinking that right now, I get to stay at home with him and take care of him while Sarah goes to school."

"That's true," I muttered, "When I'm at school, I know Nate's safe."

"What about your mom?" Blaine asked softly.

"Yeah, what about your mom?" Mom repeated with a smile, "You know I love my grandson and I'd do anything to keep him happy and entertained while his parents are at school."

Puck ran a hand over his face and sighed, "It's still not really my first choice. I mean, I'd rather not."

There was a knock on the door and Burt went to get it. When he opened the door, Shelby was there smiling with Beth in her arms.

"Sorry we're late," Shelby said while walking in, "Someone was stubborn and didn't want to wake up from her nap."

Beth wiggled down Shelby and ran towards Puck, "Hi, Daddy!"

He chuckled and threw her up in the air before catching her, "Hey, monkey face, what's up?"

"We come to make Daddy go to school," Beth kissed his cheek.

I noticed Puck freeze slightly and turn towards Shelby.

She smiled, then waved to everyone including those on the computer, "Hi, everyone."

"Hi, Shelby!" Rachel said loudly.

Shelby leaned over the chair, "Alright, Puckerman, you going to college or not?"

Puck shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"What if I reminded you of a little deal we made back during the summer?" Shelby asked, "Do you remember when you, Sarah, and Quinn asked for custody of Beth in four years? What was a little point that was made?"

Puck searched his brain before his jaw dropped, "You wouldn't," he hissed.

Shelby raised her eyebrows, "Noah, the deal was, you get custody of Beth after college, right?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah."

"Then do this for Beth," Shelby said.

"How?" Puck asked quietly.

"Night classes."

Everyone turned to me. I was surprised when it came from my mouth, but the explanation was reasonable. Puck could take care of Nate during the day, then go to classes at night.

"I agree with Sarah," Rachel smiled, "But I have one better. What about online classes?"

"I want to do that," Finn stated.

"No," Mom shook her head, "You don't have a baby to take care of, Noah does. Rachel, I think that's a great idea."

"So do I," Puck said. He smiled towards me, "Thanks."

I shrugged, "It was Finn's idea."

"Well, it was my idea to bring up college," Rachel stated, "But Finn came up with the intervention technique."

"Thanks, then, to everyone," Puck looked around, "I don't know what'd I'd do without you."

"Love Daddy," Beth squeezed his neck.

Puck chuckled and hugged her back, "Thanks, darling."

Everyone slowly began to leave until it was just us, Shelby and Beth, Quinn, and the people in New York left.

Rachel reached forward to turn off Skype, when Puck stopped her, "No, wait, I think Rachel needs to come clean about something now that we're alone."

Rachel froze and looked across the screen, "We're not really alone."

"Just your family left," Puck shrugged, "Now, Rachel, tell us what you were hiding last month."

Rachel glared at him, "Noah, this isn't funny."

"I may appreciate the help you brought up," Puck said, "But I didn't really ask for it or want it, so now I want you to come clean too. What happened on Valentine's day?"

"You all know," Rachel sighed, "You were all there, well, mostly. Finn and I were together."

Finn's eyes narrowed at Puck, "What are you getting at?"

"Puck, I don't think this is right," I whispered.

"Rachel thought she was pregnant," Puck stated with eyes locked on Rachel, "And she only told Santana. Sarah found out by accident and then she told me."

Shock covered everyone's face. I groaned. Puck can honestly be an idiot.

"Of course, Rachel isn't pregnant," Puck continued, "But I thought you should all know."

Finn shot up in his chair and grabbed the laptop, "Kurt, Santana, out. Not just out of the screen, out." He marched past all of us upstairs, "Kurt, I can still see you."

"Noah," Mom sighed before leaving the room. Shelby and Burt followed with similar expressions.

"I think you're a moron," Quinn shook her head while rocking Nate back and forth, "That wasn't really fair. That wasn't your secret to tell."

"That's exactly what I told him," I nodded.

Beth looked up at Puck, "Daddy in trouble?"

Puck kissed her head, "Probably, but it was for the good of Uncle Finn."

"I guess that's true," Quinn breathed.

"Pass me my son," I put my arms out.

Quinn smiled and set him in my arms, "He's so warm."

"He's perfect," I poked his tiny nose.

"Thanks again, you two," Puck said softly, "Really, the fact that you care so much about me and my kids means a lot."

"Well, idiot," I teased, "We happen to be the mothers of those kids and we both love you a lot, in different ways, but a lot."

Quinn nodded, "Puck, you deserve to have as bright a future as everyone else."

He smiled, "Thanks."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Once Quinn, Shelby, and Beth left, Puck brought me to our room to help him sign up for college. I leaned over his shoulder the whole time to help.

When we finally finished, I placed a kiss under his ear, "I am so proud of you."

He reached an arm around to hug me against him, "Thank you, babe."

I laughed, "Thanks for ruining the moment."

"That's my job," Puck spun the chair around and pulled me down on his lap, "Alright, your mom has the boy and I believe our door is-"

There was a knock on the door followed by like a million more, "Hey, Puck, get your hands off my sister and open the door."

I groaned and went to answer it, "What do you want, Finn?"

He walked in the room, "I just wanted to say thank you. Even though I was pretty mad at first, I think Rach and I are closer now. I even helped her with her _Funny Girl_ audition."

"That's great," Puck smiled.

"We're going to get back together," Finn stated confidently. "Hey, maybe we can have a joint wedding," he teased.

I shoved him, "No way. We're getting married alone. No other Hudsons are aloud."

Finn smirked, "I was just kidding, but again," he looked towards Puck, "Thanks." He left the room and shut the door.

I quickly locked it, "Now, we are alone."

"Fantastic," Puck scooted the chair towards me extremely slowly, due to the carpet, and kind of stupidly.

I doubled over in laughter and screeched when Puck lifted me onto his lap.

"No laughing, this is serious stuff," Puck grunted while gently tossing me onto the bed.

I tried holding in my laughter, but failed horribly.

"You can't even talk," Puck laughed while climbing over me, "You can't stop. You're crazy."

I tried shoving him off of me to no avail, "Stop."

"No, never," Puck whispered in my ear.

I laughed harder, "Alright, alright, I'm good."

Puck smiled, "Great."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I finally decided how to do the college thing. I actually decided right in the middle of writing this. Each idea I had was pretty much another person talking. I even wrote this in one day (like two hours) so that's an accomplishment. I hope you liked this and how it turned out. If you have any ideas on what Puck should do in the future, tell me, because I honestly have no idea. I'll go along with whatever the show says, but if they never say anything, then I have no idea. If you read the one shots, then you can tell because I never mention what his job exactly is. Ok, sorry for the long AN. PLEASE REVIEW with questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your opinions!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thank you!_

_Tyra - Your review reminded me of the pregnancy thing, so I put it in here as a second intervention. I hope you liked how I brought it about._

_dance-sing-live - Ok, jealous that you're going to the tour, that's awesome. And I love that you love Sarah and Puck, it makes me smile._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared at Mr. Schue, "Are you kidding me? You're seriously kicking me out?" He shrugged, "You could be working for the other team." "Other team!" I yelled and stood, "Alright, fine, whatever, I quit."**_

_**Remember when Mr. Schue was really mad at everyone, Sarah may end up on the other end of that anger.**_


	63. I Quit

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Puck's friends and family joined together to convince Puck to join college. In the end, Puck decided to enroll in an online course. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_I Quit_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Marley and I walked out of the auditorium together, "I'd like to hear some of your songs."

She shrugged, "But no one else does."

"Come on, I bet they're really great," I urged.

She shook her head, "They don't care."

"They're just mad about Mr. Schue," I stated, "His ideas sucked."

Marley laughed, "Exactly."

"Wanna teach me how to write a song?" I asked, "I've always wanted to try."

"Yeah, sure," she nodded, "We could do it after school."

I smiled, "That'd be great."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I groaned, "This is so hard."

"That's because you're trying too hard," Marley laughed, "Just let it happen."

"I keep getting distracted," I admitted, "Puck's doing his class right now upstairs and I keep thinking about him."

"Alright," Marley nodded, "We can work with this. You love Puck, right?"

"Duh," I rolled my eyes and flopped back against my pillows.

"What do you love about him?" Marley asked.

I looked at her to see she was holding a notebook and pen. I laughed, "This seems a lot like therapy."

Marley laughed, "I swear it's not. Just tell me, why do you love Puck?"

I shrugged, "He makes me laugh and tells me I'm beautiful and perfect even though I'm obviously not. He gave me the best gift ever. And he's not ugly."

Marley laughed again, "I'd say."

I giggled, "He's kind of perfect."

"I like that," Marley nodded, "Kind of perfect."

"That could be the title," I said softly.

"Perfect," Marley smiled.

I laughed, "Alright, we've got a start."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

My mouth gaped at Mr. Schue's outburst to the entire club. He was being so unreasonable and downright mean. He was about to leave when a sudden burst of adrenaline and confidence coursed through me, forcing me to stand.

"Mr. Schue, can you just listen?" I asked.

He spun around, "Excuse me?"

I was shaking, but I tried to keep my cool, "We can't sing those songs. You've done original songs before and done fine. We can always just do one and then some other cover songs along with it."

"Sarah, you are not the teacher of this club, you cannot tell me what to do," Mr. Schue stated, "Now sit."

I angrily jumped down from the risers, "You're just being a bully, Mr. Schue."

His eyes flashed, "Sarah-"

"No, you were getting mad at Marley for speaking up when she's never done anything like that before. You're pretty much making fun of Unique for being who she is. You're fighting Blaine when he has every right to speak up because he is the leader. And you're being really mean to Sam when he's just trying to cope with a school shooting." I finished with a gasp and sat down. My hands were shaking and I was freezing cold, but it felt good to let loose.

"Sarah," Mr. Schue started quietly and it actually scared me, "Ever since your brother left this club, you've been nothing but trouble. I don't need another Hudson trying to take over my glee club, so if you'd please leave, I would greatly appreciate it."

I stared at Mr. Schue, "Are you kidding me? You're seriously kicking me out?"

He shrugged, "You could be working for the other team."

"Other team!" I yelled and stood, "Alright, fine, whatever, I quit." I gathered up my backpack and books, "You know, after the other day when you were helping with Puck, I thought you had finally forgiven Finn since you actually came to help, but you never did. How can you just kick me out because of my brother? That's not fair at all." I marched past him to the door. I was about to leave when I spun around, "Jake, come on."

His eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Schue's decided that siblings aren't aloud in Glee, so come on, that includes you," I waited patiently.

Jake glanced at Marley and slowly shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sars, but I can't leave."

Angry tears filled my eyes, "Fine. I'll just see you later." I looked at Blaine and had to fight not to sob, "Bye." I spun on my heel and quickly walked away. Once I knew I was out of sight of the choir room, I took off running towards the parking lot. I couldn't stay here any longer.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Puck passed me another tissue, "I mean, I just don't get it," I cried, "Why do Finn's actions have to affect whether or not I'm in the club?"

He kissed my forehead, "I'm sure Mr. Schue will come around."

I fell on his lap, "I hate him, I honestly hate him. I don't care that he's been my teacher for a year and a half. I don't care that he took Finn under his wing. He means nothing to me. You should have heard everything he was saying about Blaine, Marley, Sam, and Unique. It was terrible."

Puck hugged me close, "I bet. Honestly, I'm glad you got out. You don't need that."

I wiped my eyes on his sweatshirt that was wrapped around me, "But I love them. Glee club's my second family."

Nate started crying from his nap and before either of us could move the door opened. We turned to see Mom standing in the doorway.

She froze at the sight of us. "What are you doing here?"

I sat up slightly, "Mr. Schue kicked me out of Glee, so I came home."

"And I decided to take a little time off college to...you know," Puck gestured down to me.

"Honey, I'm sorry," Mom said softly, "Do you know why?"

I wiped my eyes some more, "Finn. Plus, I may have been a little too outspoken."

Mom smiled slightly, "I'm sure you'll figure this all out. Just apologize."

I shook my head, "No way, Mr. Schue was treating everyone terribly and his ideas sucked, someone had to speak up."

She walked over to Nate's nursery and brought him out, "Maybe this'll make you all feel a little better." She placed him in my arms and kissed my forehead, "Love you."

I hugged Nate close to me once Mom was gone, "Mommy's gonna be around a lot more now and I promise it'll be fun," I whispered.

"Hey, don't give up all hope," Puck said softly.

"I'm not giving up," I stated, "I'm just telling the truth. Without Glee, I'll have a lot more time for my family."

Puck wrapped his arms tightly around the two of us, "It's all going to be ok."

I openly sobbed into his shoulder, "Do you promise?"

He kissed the top of my head, "Yes."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"I don't want to go," I whispered to Puck.

He sat up in our bed and looked down at me, "But don't you like school?"

"Where I was kicked out of the only place I belonged? No thanks," I shook my head while sitting up.

"You have to show Schue, Sars," Puck said determinedly, "You have to prove to him that he made a huge mistake in kicking you out and you don't need him. You can't hole up here forever."

"It hasn't been forever," I scoffed, "He kicked me out yesterday. I can miss a day."

"Hey now," Puck softly put his hands on the sides of my face, "You never let me give up or call myself a failure, so I'm not going to let you do just that."

Tears formed in my eyes as I hugged him, "You're the best."

"I know," he smirked.

I slid off the bed and grabbed my clothes, "Well, I guess I have to get ready."

"That's my girl," Puck nodded.

I hurried out of the room and into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door and dropped my clothes. I kneeled in front of the toilet while taking a deep breath. There was no way I could go to school today. It was a Friday, not like I'm going to be doing anything anyways. I slowly stuck my fingers in my mouth and gagged before completely throwing up everything I had for dinner and dessert yesterday.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Mom felt my forehead, "You don't feel like you have a fever."

Puck watched with narrow eyes from the corner of the room with Nate securely in his arms.

I lied back into the pillows and coughed, "I just feel terrible."

"I wonder if it's the stress of Glee and being a mom," Mom said quietly with a glance towards Puck.

"I don't know," Puck bit back.

I coughed harder, "Maybe the flu. That's going around."

"Two months ago," Puck snapped.

"I'll go get you some juice," Mom left the room.

Puck strode across the room, "Are you freaking kidding me? You little liar. You just told me you'd go to school and now you're faking sick."

"I'm not faking," I lied with a blush.

"Listen," Puck sat on the bed, "I know you hate this. I know this is hard. But you can't just give up and quit school."

"You don't get it," I fought, "You've never been kicked out or even quit Glee. You were always welcome."

"Fine, you got me there," Puck admitted, "But I almost failed high school. Do you remember how crappy I felt? If it was up to me, I would have never gone back there, but I did and what happened? I got the opportunity to redo that damn test and passed. I didn't give up and I don't want you to give up either."

I stared down at my hands, "It just sucks."

"I know," Puck whispered and ran a hand down my hair. He glanced down at Nate and picked up his tiny hand, "We love Mommy, though, right?" He waved Nate's hand, "Right."

I laughed softly and kissed Puck's lips before Nate's nose, "And I love you two, too."

Puck chuckled. He quieted down, "So, what do you say? You going back to school?"

I sighed and tossed off the blankets from my legs, "I guess."

Puck followed me out of the room, "I'm not taking any chances, which means today, we're showering together."

I laughed and looked back at him, "And what are we going to do with our son?"

Puck held up a finger and turned to the stairs, "Finn! Get down here! It's an emergency!"

Finn came running down, "What?"

I held back a laugh as Puck passed Nate over. "I need you to watch this guy while I make sure his mom doesn't skip out on school," he explained.

"Oh, alright," Finn nodded and went back upstairs, "Come on, bud."

"Idiot," Puck shook his head while turning back to me, "So, you ready? We haven't taken a shower together in, like, months."

I laughed, which quickly turned into a scream when Puck threw me over his shoulder and ran into the bathroom.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Alright, Hudson, you can't run from me now."

I spun around to face Blaine. It was true. For the past four hours, I've been avoiding everyone from Glee, except those who I have class with and even then I didn't talk to them. And now, it's the end of the day and I have nowhere to hide.

"Come on," he grabbed my hand, "We have to talk."

"I don't know," I shrugged away, "I'm not really in the mood to sing ever since I was denied the right."

"Fair enough," Blaine put his hands up, "I'm just asking to talk to you."

"I guess," I closed my locker.

We started walking together down the hall, towards the auditorium, I noticed, but whatever.

"We missed you at lunch today," Blaine started, "Who'd you eat with?"

"Puck came and met me outside," I muttered.

"Oh," Blaine nodded, "That's cool."

"It was fun," I said.

"He actually text me," Blaine told me, "Said to make sure you don't go to the bathroom by yourself. I'm guessing he sent it as a group message or something. What's that about?"

"None of your business," I snapped, "It was a stupid mistake."

"Whoa, whoa," Blaine halted to a stop and grabbed my arm to do the same to me, "Come on, you have to tell me what's going on."

"I may have forced myself to throw up this morning just so I wouldn't have to come to school," I admitted quietly, "And Puck may be a little scared that I'm going to become addicted to it as a way to lose weight along with a way to skip school."

"Sarah," Blaine breathed before pulling me into his arms, "Do you really think-"

"No," I interrupted, "Of course not. I mean, obviously I need to lose weight, but I'd never-"

"You need to what?" Blaine held me at arms length. "Sarah," he breathed, "No. You're beautiful."

"And you're gay," I snapped, "Why does your opinion matter?"

His eyes fell slightly, but otherwise he kept his composure, "I'm your best friend, I think my opinion matters a bit."

I sighed and tightly hugged him, "I'm sorry. Of course your opinion matters, this is just kinda stressful. My whole world was turned upside down yesterday, which was my fault, and I need to accept that."

Blaine stepped back, but kept his hands on me, "You were standing up for your friends, which was really brave, and going against our teacher. Sure, it bit you in the butt, but we all admire you for it."

We started walking again down the hall again. I grabbed Blaine's hand, "Well, thank you."

"No problem," he smiled.

Unique was waiting outside the auditorium, "Well, look who showed up."

I shrugged, but smiled, "Hey."

She hugged me, "Thanks for yesterday."

"No problem," I laughed softly.

"Come on, Marley's waiting," she grabbed my other hand and we went inside.

I took a place between Blaine and Sam at the piano and couldn't help but smile during Marley's song.

Once it finished, I nodded along with the others until finally saying, "I'd really love to sing that with you at Regionals."

Sam's head snapped over, "You want to rejoin?"

I shrugged, "Well, I can't really deal with Mr. Schue, but I know I'd love to sing a song like that with you guys."

"Just apologize," Blaine suggested.

I turned to him, "You're kidding, right?"

He sighed, "Sorry, but how else can you rejoin?"

"I don't know," I leaned against the piano, "He treated you guys kind of crappy."

"But we all just have to pick up and move on," Unique said softly.

I met eyes with Marley, "Yeah, but it's just hard."

She gave a small smile, "For all of us, but we need you. You're kinda like the glue."

I laughed, "Yeah, no."

Sam wrapped his arm around me, "Seriously, everyone tells you their problems and does duets with you."

I laughed harder, "We'll see."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I was trying to get Nate to stop crying when the doorbell rang. Puck was upstairs and I literally taped the stairs so he wouldn't come down and try to help. He really needed to get his college stuff done for the day. The only good thing about not being in Glee was the part where I could take care of Nate while everyone else was busy.

"Shh, alright, hold on," I soothed while rocking Nate in my arms and running to the door. I opened it and froze.

"Can I come in?" Mr. Schue asked.

I glanced down at Nate still crying. "I don't know," I muttered, "I'm busy."

"Sarah, please?" Mr. Schue pushed.

I sighed and stepped back, "Welcome."

He walked passed me to the living room. He sat on the couch, "How are you?"

I couldn't help but glare at him while sitting on the chair, "A little busy." I gave a pointed glance towards Nate.

"I see," Mr. Schue nodded, "How are you taking to being a mom?"

I shrugged, "Nate's my world. I love him more than anything. It's hard, but I don't care."

"That's great," Mr. Schue smiled.

"Why are you here?" I asked, "No offense, really, but why?"

"To ask you to rejoin Glee Club," he stated simply. "You're one of our best singers and you keep everyone happy. The way you stood up to me the other day was gutsy, but I admire that. I think you're a leader that I'd really like on my team."

I smiled with a blush, "Thank you."

"So you're in?" he asked.

I was about to say yes, when a thought occurred to me, "What about Finn?"

Mr. Schue smiled, "We talked and he's going to be a co-teach Glee with me. He'd really like if you-"

"Yes!" I stood, "Yes, yes, yes!" I quickly set Nate in the bassinet and hugged Mr. Schue, "Thank you!"

He laughed, "You're welcome."

"I was going to go and apologize to you, but the fact that you did it first makes me kind of pumped and maybe my ego's bursting just a little," I ranted.

Mr. Schue chuckled, "Alright, alright."

I ran to the stairs and tore down the tape, "Puck! Puck!" I was running up when Puck ran down. We ran into each other and stumbled down the stairs. I landed on his chest, "Guess what?"

"What's wrong?" he groaned while sitting up.

"Mr. Schue's letting me back in Glee!" I screamed.

"That's great," he kissed my forehead. He reached around and rubbed his back, "That really hurts though."

"I am so sorry," I scrambled off of him and helped him up, "Do you want some ice?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

We walked into the kitchen where I filled an icepack. Mr. Schue came in with Nate, "I heard a loud noise, you two ok?"

Puck smirked, "Someone was a little excited and we ran into each other on the stairs."

I gently placed the ice on Puck's back, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Puck shook his head.

Mr. Schue sat at the table, "How's college?"

Puck smiled and sat opposite our teacher, "Pretty good."

"Well, I'd like if you could take a day off and maybe visit sometime to help with Regionals," Mr. Schue suggested.

Puck glanced at me, "I think that'd be fun. Maybe Nate could come."

"I'd really like to sing for him," I smiled.

"That would be great," Mr. Schue smiled back, "I look forward to it."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Finn hooked elbows with me and we walked in the choir room. Everyone cheered at the sight of us and I was suddenly swept off my feet.

"I knew you wouldn't leave!" Sam yelled while spinning me around.

I laughed, "Oh my gosh, it's been like a week."

"A week of torture," Blaine smirked as he hugged me, "Glad to have you back."

"We all are," Marley smiled.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I felt like this episode took forever for me to write, but I finally finished and I'm excited to move to the next because I like what's coming. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear what you think!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thanks!_

_Tyra - Thanks a ton!_

_dance-sing-live - The Beth storyline was actually in BOL. It was at the very beginning during the summer. It became official in Chapter 15. I've really missed Quinn too and knew she needed to be there. And how can I have a central Sarah/school chapter and have Blaine not involved? He'll be a main part next chapter. I foreshadowed it (ahh, I'm using writing terms!)._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: Sarah collappsed against her mat, "That was the hardest thing I've ever done." "Tell me about it," I gasped.**_

_**Anyone know what they're doing?**_


	64. Just a Little Help

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Marley agreed to help Sarah write an original song. Sarah quit Glee because Mr. Schue was being unreasonable. Puck became scared when Sarah forced herself to throw up to avoid going to school. Mr. Schue apologized to Sarah and she rejoined the club. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Just a Little Help_

**Blaine's Point of View**

Puck opened the door, "Hey," he nodded and stepped back, "She's just finishing up getting ready." He looked me over, "It looks like you're not ready though."

"We're going to the 23 hour gym," I explained while walking in. I tugged on my sweatshirt and sweatpants, suddenly feeling self conscious over the fact that Puck had taken notice to my clothes.

"Cool," Puck hit my back. He walked into the living room, "Talk with me."

I followed and sat in the chair, "What's up?"

He leaned forward from the couch, "Don't push her too hard. This is the first step she's taken to lose the baby weight. I don't want her to suddenly become obsessed with it."

"Of course," I nodded. "I love Sarah-" Puck glared at me and I quickly changed what I was going to say, "In a best friend way, and I'd never, ever allow her to do something as unhealthy as working herself to death."

"Thanks," Puck sat back.

"I'm ready," Sarah sang while walking in.

Puck whistled and my eyes widened. She was definitely flaunting what she's got. Her shorts barely covered anything and her tank top was so tight, it was bluntly obvious that she was wearing a two size too small bra. Her hair was pulled back at the top, but otherwise hung loose and curly.

"Hot as hell," Puck muttered.

"Is this necessary?" I asked while standing.

"Shut it," Puck snapped, "Let her wear what she wants."

I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to Sarah, "Come on, this isn't you."

"Really?" Sarah smirked, "Strip, right now. I know you're not planning on wearing that to work out in and have something else under there."

"Ok, true," I nodded, "But I'm not wearing anything obscene."

"I told you to shut up," Puck hissed and grabbed my wrist to tug me back.

Burt walked in, "Oh, absolutely not. There is no way you are leaving this house looking like that. Carole!"

Carole walked in and sighed, "Really, Sarah?"

Sarah glanced at her boyfriend, "Puck likes it."

"You," Burt pointed to Puck, "Tongue in your mouth and get out."

"Why?" Carole asked as Puck reluctantly left the room after some deadly glares from Burt.

"We're going to work out," I answered.

Sarah smiled, "At the 23 Hour Fitness down the road."

"Yeah, ok, that's cool," Burt nodded, "But I'd prefer if you did so while wearing actual clothes."

"Fine," Sarah groaned and marched past us down the hall, "Be right back."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stretched my arms while waiting for Sarah to come out of the locker room. Finally, she came out wearing the same shorts as earlier with the same hair, but a looser tank top.

She smiled, "Nice shorts."

I chuckled, "Looking good yourself."

She spun around, "Thank you."

I held out my hand, "Shall we?"

Sarah giggled and we started walking to the exercise room.

"Oh, wait!" Sarah stopped and tugged me over to an announcement board, "I wonder if there's any classes we can take."

I glanced over the list, "What, like, twirling?"

"No, like dance," Sarah said while moving her finger down columns. Her finger paused over one, "What is Sue90X?"

I stared at it. It was some intense dance/exercise class. "Do you think-" I started.

"Yeah," Sarah nodded, "Come on," she grabbed my hand and we took off down the hall.

We halted in front of a door where a whole bunch of girls and a couple guys were waiting.

"Alright, ladies and gays, time to get started."

Sarah and I spun around in time to see Sue walk up. We hid behind some others and ducked inside. I grabbed two mats and set them up next to each other.

"Hey," I nodded to Sarah.

She took a seat and started warming up. She wouldn't stop looking around at all the other girls. I could tell she was becoming self conscious. Before I could say anything, Sue turned on the music.

"Let's get started," she yelled.

Sarah and I took a second to catch on, but then it clicked. I could hear her panting throughout, not that I was much better, this was extremely tiring. Finally, the music ended.

Sarah collapsed against her mat, "That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Tell me about it," I gasped.

"Well, giving birth was pretty tiring," Sarah mused.

I laughed, "I'd bet."

A shadow crossed over us and we looked up to see Sue standing above. "Fact, if I hadn't mistaken you for a butch Israeli girl and a self conscious wife, I would have never let you in here."

"I'm gonna go," Sarah stood. She wavered and giggled for a second before leaving.

I stood as well and waited for the rest of Sue's speech.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I found Sarah staring at herself in a mirror just down the hall. "Hey," I called.

She either ignored me or didn't notice as she gently picked at her stomach. She raised her shirt and I winced at the soft stretch marks along her sides.

I stepped into the mirror beside her, "What are you doing?"

She looked up and dropped her shirt, "Nothing."

I grabbed her waist, continuing to keep her eye contact in the mirror, "I know what you're thinking and I won't allow it."

"Blaine," Sarah sighed, "I'm not going to work myself to death, I just need to lose a couple pounds."

I shook my head, "I think you look fine."

Sarah turned around so we were face to face, "I'm not calling myself ugly, I'm saying I'd look even better without the extra weight."

"And how do you plan on losing it?" I asked, "Throwing up?"

"Ew, no," Sarah shook her head, "When you throw up everyday for months, you don't exactly want to do it anymore, even if it will make you prettier."

"You're not just pretty, you're beautiful," I tried, "Now, please, I'd like to go. That was a long, tough workout and I'd rather not die here."

Sarah laughed, "Fine."

I smiled and hugged her close, "I mean it. Prettiest girl I know. If I was straight, we'd hook up."

Sarah laughed harder and tightened her hold, "Thank you."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I set Sarah's coffee in front of her, "There you go."

"You know my coffee order," she nodded with a smirk, "Are we dating?"

I chuckled, "Why not?"

She smiled and took a sip, "Well, thank you for today. It was just what I needed."

I shrugged, "No problem."

"Anything new?" she asked, "Though I doubt it."

"You mean that I haven't told you?" I chuckled, "No."

"I actually have something," Sarah smiled, "I'm going to write a song."

"Really? That's great," I smiled back, "I'm sure it'll be awesome."

"It was going to be about Puck, but I've been thinking, that might be too normal and I want my song to stand out and be different," she said.

I nodded, "Makes sense, so what are you changing it to?"

"I've dealt with a lot in the past year," Sarah started, "With being pregnant, getting two new sisters, my brothers are off to college, school shooting, quitting Glee-"

"Just to name a few," I smirked.

Sarah laughed, "Exactly, but...I made it. I sort of gave up a couple times, but I'm here and I want to show people that it wasn't for nothing."

I smiled, "That's great."

"I have a couple lyrics thought out," she pulled out her phone and started clicking away, "But I'm not sure where they should go." She slid it across the table and I looked at the screen.

_Gonna touch the sun, show everyone, cause it's all or nothing._

_This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice._

_I'm gonna fly, crash right through the sky._

"Those are really good," I nodded, "I can't wait until you finish."

"Really?" Sarah smiled. It quickly faded though, "What if it's better than Marley's?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

She played with her phone, "I'd really like to sing it at Regionals, but we're only doing one original song. I know it's not even close to finished yet, but I just want to show everyone that after all the crap they put me through, I'm here."

I grabbed her hand, "Sarah, I'm not going to lie, there's a chance you might not get to sing it, but even if you don't, everyone's going to know that you bounced back because you're here and Nate's here, you didn't give up then and I know you won't give up ever."

She flipped her hand over and twisted our fingers together, "Thank you."

I smiled, "I mean it."

"I know," she nodded. We were silent until she asked, "Want to sing it with me?"

"As a duet? Of course I'll sing your song," I replied.

"Then let's write it together," Sarah suggested, "It'll be fun."

"That sounds great," I smiled.

Sarah stood, "Come on then, we have to get home and get to work."

I chuckled and followed her to the car.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I stared at the ceiling and sang what we had so far softly, "_I'm gonna fly, gonna crash right through the sky, gonna touch the sun, show everyone that it's all or nothing, all or nothing. This is my life, I'm not gonna live it twice._"

Puck strummed his guitar, "I don't think that should be the opening verse."

"Obviously," Sarah paced the room while bouncing Nate, "That's the chorus."

Finn banged his head against the bed, "Why are we working so hard on this?"

"Because I really want to sing this song," Sarah begged, "I just can't get the lyrics to paper."

"Does it even have a name?" Puck asked.

"All or Nothing," I automatically answered.

"That's good," Sarah pointed to me.

"I think Sarah should sing the beginning," Finn said, "This is your song and you should get the opening notes."

"So it has to be about you," I nodded.

Sarah sat next to me on the bed humming softly. My ears perked up and I listened more intently. She rocked Nate to sleep, but continued the song.

I grabbed the notebook to my side and sat up. I started writing as Sarah hummed and set Nate in his crib.

_I can't stay here_

_I am not the girl who runs and hides_

_Afraid of what could be_

_And, I will go there_

_I need time, but know that things are always closer_

_Than they seem_

_Now I'll do more than dream, yeah_

"Got it!" I tossed the notebook to Puck. Finn scrambled over to see it too.

"What is it?" Sarah asked while sitting next to me.

"What you were humming," I smiled, "You had the tune and I could hear some words, so I wrote them down."

"Let me see," Sarah begged.

Puck smiled, "Blaine, that's good."

Finn nodded, "That goes a lot with what she was singing."

"Let me see," Sarah repeated.

Puck laughed and threw the notebook at her, "God, woman, shut up."

Sarah giggled and stared down at the page. A second later, she threw herself at me, "That's it, Blaine! That's it! I can't believe you figured it out! Thank you!"

I chuckled and tightened my arms around her, "You're welcome."

"I have so many ideas now!" Sarah sat back and started writing on the page. The three of us watched as she hummed and rehummed melodies while quickly moving her pencil across the paper.

"I'm gonna go," Finn said after a minute. He waved goodbye and left the room.

Puck went into Nate's room and watched the baby sleep. I tried seeing over Sarah's shoulder, but she blocked my view.

"No way, Jose," she smirked, "I want to make sure this is perfect before showing you."

I chuckled, "Brat."

She hit my arm, "Blaine Devon! How dare you?"

I laughed, "Whoa, cool it, Sarah Rose."

She laughed as well and shoved me. I laughed harder and shoved her back. She fell off the bed with a thud.

"Oh my God, Sars, I'm so sorry," I helped her up.

She giggled and bounced on the bed, "No problemo, chico."

I chuckled, "Stop with the Spanish, that isn't my forte."

"Right," she nodded, "You only speak English and music."

I smiled, "Exactly."

Sarah giggled, "That's ok, it's why I love you."

"Alright, sorry to interrupt," Puck walked over, "But first you two could not stop laughing and now my girlfriend says she loves you when she hasn't even told me that in like a day."

Sarah jumped up and hugged him tightly, "I love you the most."

I lied back against the mattress and watched as Puck slowly moved to kiss her. I covered my eyes, "Please."

Puck smirked and looked up right before he kissed her, "What's wrong, Anderson? I've seen you and Kurt kiss dozens of times, you owe me."

I chuckled, "Fine." I sat up, "But I think I'm going to head out."

"Alright," Puck nodded and gripped Sarah's waist. By the glint in his eyes, I had a feeling he was seconds away from taking off her clothes.

Sarah quickly hugged me. Before she could pull away, she whispered in my ear, "Thanks for everything you did today, I really needed it."

I smiled and squeezed her then stepped back, "You are very welcome. See ya." I closed the door as I left, but not before I heard Sarah squeal loudly.

Finn stepped out of the bathroom. He scrunched his eyes, "Are they going at it?"

I laughed, "Probably."

He rolled his eyes, "Alright. I'll see you in school."

I nodded, "Yeah."

As I was walking away, Finn knocked on their door, "Hey! You guys owe me dinner so you have thirty minutes or else I'm coming in."

I laughed and left the house. With one last glance at it, I drove off smiling.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I got caught up in some other stuff, sorry. Did you like it though? And yeah, that's All or Nothing that Sarah and Blaine are writing. I really wanted them to do the Regionals duet and Marley's song was so good that I wanted to use it. I hope you don't mind. You'll eventually see how it works in with Marley. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, or concerns! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thank you!_

_Tyra - Thanks!_

_dance-sing-live - Oh my gosh, that was like the longest review every, but I loved it! Lol. I'm not even sure what to say besides a gigantic thank you!_

_Guest - Thank you!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared down at my phone in awe. Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Sarah jumped on me, "Burt doesn't have cancer!" I was still frozen in place. Kurt came and hugged my other side, "Did Sarah tell you? Dad's cancer free!" "My mom called," I breathed, "And she wants to see me."**_

_**Our parents can make or break our life.**_


	65. Parents Need Parents

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah spent the day with Blaine trying to lose her baby weight. Puck, Finn, and Blaine helped Sarah write a song. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Parents Need Parents_

**Sarah's Point of View**

Kurt and I paced up and down the doctor's office.

"I hate this," I muttered, "I hate this. I hate this. I hate this."

"Dad, you're wearing dark blue!" Kurt screeched, "I told you no dark colors!"

My breath came in gasps, "Kurt, stop panicking! You're making me scared!"

Mom grabbed me, "Stop, Sarah, you're the one who's panicking."

"Both of you are," Burt snapped, "Now, shut up."

"I can't lose you," I cried, "You're my dad."

Burt reached over and hugged me tightly, "You're not going to lose me."

"What if your cancer's still there?" I sobbed into his shirt, "I can't lose you Dad, I can't. I love you."

Burt froze slightly. I did too. I could feel Mom and Kurt stop breathing against us. I'd never called Burt 'Dad' before.

"Honey, I love you too," Burt squeezed me, "And I'm not going anywhere."

Mom trailed her hand down the back of my hair, "Everything's going to be ok, I promise."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

"Yeah, they left like half an hour ago," I told Finn over the phone.

"Why wouldn't they invite me?" Finn whined.

"Suck it up," I set Grace's sandwich in front of her, "Eat," I whispered to her.

"Puck, Burt's my dad, I want him to be ok," Finn said softly.

"I know," I sat across from Grace and started feeding Nate, "So do I, but I need to take care of Grace and Nate and you have to go to school."

"Fine," Finn sighed, "Hey, I gotta go to class, I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"And make sure you call me with what happens," Finn stated.

"Of course," I stated, "See ya."

The call ended and I set the phone on the table next to my drink.

"Is Dad going to be ok?" Grace asked.

I nodded, "I'm sure he will be."

Nate moved his head from the bottle.

"Hey, come on, buddy," I put the bottle back in his mouth, "Daddy needs you to eat lunch."

"I think it's funny that you call yourself Daddy," Grace said.

I chuckled, "Yeah?"

She nodded and looked up, "Why do you do it?"

I shrugged, "So it'll be his first word."

"I want it to be Aunt Grace," Grace smiled.

I laughed and was about to reply when my phone rang. I set the bottle down and pulled out my phone. I didn't recognize the number, but answered anyways, "Hello?"

"Noah, it's your mom."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

Kurt finished spinning me around and I jumped at Burt. I squeezed him tightly.

He chuckled and hugged back, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know!" I smiled.

Mom caught my eye and winked. I laughed. Burt pulled her and Kurt on top of us.

"I love you guys," he whispered.

"We love you too," I whispered back.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I set Nate in his crib before stepping back and closing the nursery doors. I picked up my phone on the bed, "Ok, I'm back."

"How are you?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath, "Alright."

"Good," she replied.

There was an awkward silence. I cleared my throat and sat on the bed.

"I'm guessing Sarah had the baby," Mom said softly.

"Yeah," I glanced to the nursery, "He's a little over five months."

"Such a fun time," Mom replied and I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"His name's Nathan Christopher Puckerman," I told her.

"That sounds perfect," she whispered. She cleared her throat, "Would you mind if I met him?"

I could practically hear my heart beat through my chest. "Oh," I coughed, "Um-"

"I'm better now, Noah," Mom interrupted, "But if you're uncomfortable with the situation...I understand. Could I at least see you and Grace? Or even just you?"

"Ms. Carole and Mr. Burt are in charge of Grace," I finally choked out.

"Right," Mom said softly.

"And I...," I took a deep breath.

"Noah, I understand," Mom stated, "How about you just call me on this number when you're ready?"

"Alright," I said in a high pitched voice I'd rather not think about again.

"I'll talk to you later," Mom ended the call.

I stared down at my phone in awe.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Sarah jumped on me, "Burt doesn't have cancer!"

I was still frozen in place.

Kurt came and hugged my other side, "Did Sarah tell you? Dad's cancer free!"

"My mom called," I breathed, "And she wants to see me."

Kurt and Sarah stopped celebrating instantly.

Sarah ran a hand down my neck, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I-I don't know. She just called and I answered. We talked. She wants to see Nate and Grace too, but I may have shot her down."

"You don't look ok," Kurt observed, "You're a little pale."

Sarah nodded, "Do you want to lay down?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm not sick."

"You don't have to see her," Sarah said softly.

"Or you can," Kurt added, "It's up to you."

I looked to Sarah, "I don't know."

She hugged me, "Just think about it for a couple days, no rush."

Kurt nodded and set a hand on my knee, "She can't force you to do anything, you're nineteen."

I sighed, "Yeah, but she's my mom."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I walked Nate up and down the hallway in an attempt to calm him down. Was I trying to listen to Puck and Finn's conversation upstairs? Maybe. But my baby came first and he needed to sleep.

"I don't think Puck would appreciate you eavesdropping," Kurt smirked while walking out of the bathroom.

I blushed, "You don't know what I'm doing."

He chuckled and came to set a hand on Nate's head, "Are you not tired, kiddo?"

I laughed, "Really?"

Now was Kurt's turn to blush, "What?"

I smirked, "Kiddo?"

"He's a kid!" Kurt protested.

I laughed. My phone rang. "Oh, can you hold him?" I asked.

Kurt nodded and took Nate from me. He started singing softly and walked to the living room.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, "Hello?"

"Hi Sarah," Blaine greeted.

I smiled, "Hey."

"I'm bored," he groaned.

I laughed and went to sit in my room, "Well, that sucks for you."

"It does," he chuckled, "So entertain me."

"Puck's mom called," I bluntly stated. I blushed and covered my mouth.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know what to say," I sighed and laid on the pillows, "He was in shock or something, at least Kurt was there to help a little, but now...do I let him?"

Blaine sighed, "Does he want to?"

I groaned, "I don't know."

"Well, it's up to him," Blaine said, "Even though he's your boyfriend, you shouldn't control him."

"I know," I whispered, "But I want what's best for him and don't think he needs to see his mom."

"That's your opinion," Blaine stated.

"Yeah," I stared off at the wall.

"Hey, you mentioned Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I did," I laughed, "Why? You already knew he was here."

"I need you to do me a favor."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah bounced ahead of me as I pushed Nate down the sidewalk in the park. I laughed, "What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "I'm just really happy."

"That's great," I smiled back.

She looked at Nate, "Isn't it such a nice day out, Nate? It's so pretty and perfect."

"Just like you," I sang softly.

Sarah laughed loudly, "Oh, really?"

I smirked and chuckled softly.

"You are so cheesy," Sarah teased while walking backwards.

I reached a hand out to pinch her side lightly, "Shut up."

She laughed, "Nope."

I laughed and was about to reply when Sarah tripped and ran into a lady kneeling down tying her shoe.

I quickly stopped Nate and bent down to help Sarah up. "You ok?" I asked softly.

She nodded and brushed herself off. She turned to the woman, "I am so-"

The woman stood and we both froze.

My mom smiled softly, "It's no big deal." Sarah and I were still in shock as Mom looked around us and gasped quietly, "Oh, Noah, he looks just like you did!"

"Thanks," I choked out.

"Can I hold him?" Mom asked.

I numbly nodded and passed her Nate. She cooed over him as Sarah and I stared at each other.

"Noah, I cannot believe you made this baby," Mom shook her head.

"I-I helped," Sarah blushed.

Mom laughed, "Yes, you two did great. I can tell by just looking at him."

"So you're out?" I asked.

Mom slowly passed Nate to Sarah, "Yes," she nodded, "I am."

I stiffly nodded.

She looked between me and Sarah, "I know I've done some terrible stuff-"

Sarah scoffed as her eyes narrowed.

Mom tried to ignore her, "But I'd like to connect with you all again, if you'd let me."

"Mom," I said softly, the word feeling foreign on my tongue, "I don't know about right this second, but I'll try and keep you more informed on stuff."

She smiled, "Thank you."

Sarah placed Nate back in his stroller. I could tell it was a small attempt to give me and Mom some privacy, and I appreciated it.

Mom carefully stepped forward, "Can I-"

I nodded before she could say anything and hugged her softly.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I traced Puck's chest softly, "I think your mom really appreciated that."

He gave a small smile, "Yeah."

I kissed him, "It was very nice and sweet of you."

He pulled me down so I was on top of him, "Thanks for being calm and cool about it."

"No problem," I kissed his jaw.

He chuckled, "You've been in a good mood lately."

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Seriously," Puck pulled back to look me in the eyes, "Is this because of Burt?"

I blushed, "Maybe."

Puck laughed softly, "It's ok, I'm glad he's healthy too."

I hugged him tightly, "Everything's great."

"Yes it is," Puck whispered.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: How mad are you? Because this took way longer than I wanted it to and I am really sorry. I kept getting distracted and couldn't find a good time or place to write so my ideas kinda went downhill which probably explains the possibly bad chapter you just read. On the upside, I'm not giving up. I'm going to work hard to finish this story especially because I came up with another recently and would really like to write it. It's different than this, but still Glee. That's all I'll say about that. PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! God knows I could use some motivation to finish this quickly even though I love the story and the characters and all of you, it's just hard to find time.**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Haha, thanks!_

_Tyra - Thank you!_

_dance-sing-live - Can I just say I think you'll really love this next chapter? Ok, good. And based on your last little paragraph, you're going to like my new story, wink wink. But in all seriousness, I forced myself to keep writing because of you, so thank you._

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: I stared down at my own ring and whispered, "Blaine, I need to tell you something."**_

_**So, yeah! Another Blaine/Sarah chapter! But Blaine's one of my favorites and I can't let him go.**_


	66. Ring Return

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Burt was declared cancer free. Puck's mom is out of rehab and met with Puck, Sarah, and Nate. Blaine asked Sarah for a favor about Kurt. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Ring Return_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I hummed along to the radio as Blaine drove down the road.

He turned it down, "Thanks again for coming."

I smiled, "My best friend's proposing to my brother! Of course I'd go with him to pick out the ring!"

Blaine's smile widened, "Thanks, Sars, this means a lot."

I shrugged, "It's nothing, but you are very welcome."

"You know it's a secret, right?" Blaine turned back to the road, "You and Sam are the only ones that know."

I nodded, "Of course." I looked down at my ring finger and closed my eyes.

I've been feeling slightly guilty about this whole thing ever since Blaine asked me to join him. He told me right away when he wanted to propose, but I've practically been engaged for months and have said nothing to him, or anyone, for the matter.

"You ok?" Blaine asked. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "You look a little pale," he said.

I waved him off, "I'm great." I smiled for good measure.

"Good," he smiled.

We arrived at the jeweler after a couple more minutes filled with loud, obnoxious singing. We hurried into the store only to stop in the doorway.

"Wow," I breathed.

Blaine was silent as he looked around at all the jewelry filled cases.

"There they are," I pointed and dragged Blaine to the engagement rings. I leaned against the case and smiled, "They're so pretty."

Blaine nodded, "I just have no idea what to pick."

We were quiet for a moment before I straightened and looked him in the eye, "Can I be honest?"

"Of course," Blaine stated.

I looked back to the rings then to him, "Blaine, these are girl rings and just because you're proposing, I will not allow you to give one of these to my brother. Kurt doesn't need some fancy diamond, he needs something classy that will match with everything because you know how weird he is about that."

Blaine chuckled, "Alright, thank you."

I smiled, "No problem."

"Those are engagement rings."

We turned to the old store worker walking over to us.

"Well, that's good because I'm looking to get engaged," Blaine said as I nodded along.

"I am constantly telling my nieces and nephews to wear condoms," the lady scolded.

I blushed and Blaine squeezed my hand as he stated, "It's for my boyfriend." I was still embarrassed as Blaine went on to explain his Kurt situation.

Blaine and the lady walked over to some different rings and I was left alone to stare down at the engagement ones. I compared them to mine. Mine was obviously older, but it wasn't as flashy as some of these, maybe that's why I've been able to hide it so well.

The ring felt like ice on my finger and for a brief second, I wanted it off. Her comment rang in my head, "I am constantly telling my nieces and nephews to wear condoms." My breathing became labored. Was that why Puck proposed? Because we had a baby? No, he said he just wanted me forever. What if Nate wasn't born? Would Puck have still asked me to marry him? I became dizzy with all the thoughts and knew what I had to do.

I slowly walked over to Blaine looking at the more manly engagement rings. I stared down at my own ring and whispered, "Blaine, I need to tell you something."

His head jerked up and the lady stopped talking, "Yeah, sure."

I blinked back tears and grabbed his hand to pull him to a corner.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, "Are you ok?"

I silently shook my head.

"Alright," Blaine helped me sit down, "Go ahead, you know you can tell me anything."

"I'm not ready," I choked out.

Confusion crossed his face, "What do you mean? What aren't you ready for?"

I held my hand out with the ring on it.

It shook until Blaine held it tightly, "What is it?"

"No, look," I urged, tears threatening to spill.

Blaine still seemed confused as he looked down at my hand. The ring glinted in the light. He nodded and was about to say something when it clicked. I saw it in his eyes as he looked up. "Oh, Sarah," he whispered.

I sob fell from my lips, "I don't know if I can."

He quickly pulled me in his arms, "It's ok, it's alright."

I cried into his neck, "She-she said that condom thing a-and what if that's why? Does he really love me?"

"I know he loves you," Blaine said softly while rubbing my back, "When did he propose?"

"When we broke up in November," I cried, "He said he didn't want to lose me."

Blaine's arms tightened and he stroked my hair, "It's ok."

There was another hand on my back and I heard a whispered, "What's going on?"

I looked up to see Sam slowly sitting to my other side. I bit my lip as tears spilt over.

"Come here," Sam whispered while holding his arms out.

I hugged him tightly and softly cried.

Blaine kept a hand on my back and made small circles that did nothing, but I didn't have the heart to tell him to stop.

There was a click of heels causing the three of us to look up to the worker again. "May I speak with you?" she asked Blaine.

He gave me a small glance and I attempted to smile, "Go, this is your day, I'm sorry I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it," he breathed while kissing my forehead, "I'll be right back."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I twisted the ring around my finger while waiting for Puck in our room.

He finally walked in with a grin, "Hey, beautiful."

I smiled softly, "Hey."

He sat to my side, "What's up?"

I closed my eyes and slowly slipped the ring from my finger, "I can't." I opened my eyes to see him watching my every move. I grabbed his hand and slowly pried it open before setting the ring in it. I closed his hand around it. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"You-are you-you're breaking up with me?" he asked as his voice cracked.

I quickly shook my head, "No, no, absolutely not, I just...I'm not ready to get married."

He stiffly nodded and stood.

I tried not to cry as he paced, "Puck-"

"What the hell, Sarah?"

I winced and stopped.

"I proposed six months ago!" Puck yelled, "And now you decide to say no? You were just planning our wedding a couple weeks ago and now you're taking it all back?"

Tears started flowing down my face, but I had nothing to say to him as my mouth gaped.

"What happened? Why now?" he asked.

I cleared my throat and found my voice, "Did you propose because of Nathan?"

"Nathan?" Puck whispered, "You think I proposed because we have a baby together? No!"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"I'll tell you the same thing I said then, I don't want to lose you," Puck knelt in front of me as I opened my eyes, "Sarah, I love you and never want you to leave."

I nodded, "I'm sorry."

"No, come on," he grabbed my hands, "What brought this on?"

"I'm not ready," I cried softly.

"Why? Why are you thinking this?" Puck prodded, "Tell me!"

"We were at the jewelry store and the lady said we should have used a condom instead so we wouldn't get pregnant, but Blaine said the ring was for Kurt and I wasn't his girlfriend, but it got me thinking and I'm not ready to marry you," I squeezed his hands, "I still love you, so much, and I want to marry you, just not now."

Puck was confused, but he eventually caught on, "So...so you and Blaine went to get an engagement ring for Kurt and some lady made a comment about teen marriage and now you don't want to get married?"

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, "I'm sorry."

He slowly stood. He stepped back for a second before coming to kiss me. I melted into him, but just as sudden, he pulled back. He turned and started walking out the door.

"Wait!" I called and followed him, "Where are you going?"

He smiled softly, "Just some fresh air, I'll be back."

I nodded confused and watched him leave. Nate's cry from the living room broke my thoughts and I hurried to get him.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Blaine's Point of View**

The doorbell rang and I hurried to get it. I opened the door hesitantly upon seeing Puck was on the other side. "Puck, hey," I smiled, "What's going-"

He raised his arm and I was sent back a few steps from the force of his fist to my face.

"That's for getting my girlfriend to call off my engagement," he hissed and left.

I was still in shock as I clutched my eye. I watched his truck leave and really hoped he wouldn't do anything else irrational.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I glanced at the clock before hurrying to the bathroom. I should have enough time to go before class. As I pushed open the door, I came face to face with Unique.

"Hi," I smiled and tried to pass her.

"Oh, you can't go in there," she replied while blocking my way.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?" I stood on my tip toes and looked over her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Unique shoved me back, "Just some freshman girl throwing up."

"Well, I really have to go, so," I moved her arm and stumbled into the bathroom. My eyes widened and a laugh bubbled up, "Blaine?"

He gasped and hurried to hide behind Tina and Brittany. Marley and Kitty stood in front of them.

"You ok?" I stepped forward.

"Fine," he stated.

I smirked, "What are you doing in here?" I noticed Tina try and put away her makeup bag. I laughed again, "Are you turning into one of those gays now, Blaine?" I glanced to Unique, "No offense."

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the sink.

"Just go to the bathroom and leave, Sarah," Blaine bit back.

I walked over to him, "Blaine, what's going on?"

Kitty grabbed my arm, "Sarah, go."

"Let go of me," I jerked her off and shoved Brittany away to get a look at Blaine. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the gasp escape my lips at his black eye half covered in make up to hide it. "Blaine," I reached out and gently touched the bruised skin, "What happened?"

"Punching bag came back unexpectedly," he answered a little too fast.

I bit my lip, "Are you sure? Puck's had a lot of black eyes caused by fights and this looks a lot like those."

"I wasn't in a fight," he sighed, "Leave it."

"Blaine," Marley whispered, "Come on, you can't hide it forever."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "So?"

Blaine ran a hand over his face, "Don't freak out."

I crossed my arms, "Blaine, whoever did this to you is going to pay. I might not be able to fight them, but Puck can. Was it Sebastian or Hunter? One of those Warblers?"

He bit his lip, "See, I can't let Puck do that."

"Why?" I asked, "You know he'd do anything for you."

"Because he did it."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

My gaze was red as I drove home much faster than the speed limit. I've been furious for the rest of the day just waiting for this moment. I haphazardly parked in the driveway before running inside.

Finn was right on my tail, "Sars, just calm down."

"He punched him!" I spun around, "What am I supposed to do?"

He grabbed my arms, "Well, don't kill him."

I groaned in frustration and ran to my room. I threw open the door, "What is your deal?"

Puck looked up from feeding Nate with shock filled eyes, "I don't-"

"Like hell you don't," I spit through my teeth. I spun to the door, "Finn! Get in here!"

Finn hurried in, "Yeah?"

"Grab Nate," I turned back to Puck. Finn nodded and took Nate from the room. As soon as the door shut, my fury took over. "You punched him! You punched my best friend because he just happened to be present when I decided to break off our engagement!" I screeched.

"It's his fault!" Puck stood, "He took you to that lady-"

"Oh shut up," I snapped, "That gave you no right to go around and punch someone. If you want to punch anyone, punch the little old lady who mentioned it."

Puck's eyes narrowed, "Like you wouldn't be mad if I had called it all off."

"I'd be disappointed, but I'd get over it," I yelled, "Because I know we're eventually going to get married in the future, but maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Puck loudly asked.

"It means we're done!" I screamed.

"Fine by me!" Puck yelled back. He started grabbing his things, "You've been a little too unbalanced lately, changing your mind every other second, I'm sick of it."

"And I'm sick of you begging for a fight whenever something bad happens," I fought, "I mean, really? Blaine? He's the nicest guy out there and you choose to punch him. Real mature, Puck."

Puck rolled his eyes and left the room with his stuff. I screamed in frustration and fell on my bed. Stupid moron.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

"I am not learning this girl song," I tossed the sheet music at Jake, "I'm not even in Glee anymore, why should I?"

"Because I said to," Jake begged, "Come on, please." He set the music on his bed next to me.

I sighed and picked it up, "I'm singing the guy part?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"Tell me why again," I stated.

"Because you're going to sing it with Marley so Mr. Schue can understand her voice better with different people," he sighed.

I rolled my eyes, "That makes no sense, but whatever."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I sighed and looked up at Marley, "You realize a guy's supposed to sing this song too, right?"

"Of course," she nodded and sat next to me, "But learn the girl part right now."

"Well, who's going to sing the guy part?" I asked.

"Jake," she answered.

"This is a love song," I said while staring down at the music, "Don't you want to sing it with your boyfriend?"

She shook her head, "It's fine. I think it'll sound better as your voice."

I shrugged, "Alright."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I hummed the song and swayed back and forth while waiting for the whole glee club to get here.

Blaine squeezed my arm, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Same as always. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged, "It's been a week since you and Puck broke up and there's been no...explosions."

I laughed, "I have cried, it's just been in private. Yes, it hurts, but I'm doing ok."

He raised his eyebrows, "I highly doubt that."

I lightly shoved him, "Just sit."

He chuckled and left.

I turned to hide the tears that formed in my eyes and took a deep shaky breath to try and cover the complete and total lie I just told.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

I followed Jake to the choir room as he explained how this whole singing thing was going to work.

"...So to recap, you and Marley are going to be sitting back to back just as a drama effect that Tina came up with, got it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I walked in to see Marley already sitting with her back to me. I smiled and nodded at Finn and Sam before taking my own seat, trying not to notice that Sarah wasn't in the room.

"Alright, no talking!" Blaine quickly shouted, "Start the music."

I raised my eyebrows and was about to talk when the music did start like planned. I straightened on the stool and waited for Marley to start.

Only it wasn't Marley's voice that started singing, it was Sarah's.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Sarah's Point of View**

I heard Jake sit down and was about to turn to say hi when Blaine shouted, "Alright, no talking! Start the music."

My eyes widened, but I started to sing along.

_Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

I realized now why they had me sing this song. They wanted me back with Puck. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to think of him and give into their plan.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I smiled as I waited for Jake to sing, only to hear a completely different voice.

_**I'm sorry I don't understand**_

_**Where all of this is coming from**_

_**I thought that we were fine**_

I blinked against the sudden tears in my eyes and choked out my lyrics. It's been a while since I'd heard Puck sing and it was a little overwhelming.

_Oh, we had everything_

_**Your head is running wild again**_

_**My dear we still have everythin'**_

_**And it's all in your mind**_

_Yeah, but this is happenin'_

_**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**_

_**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**_

_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh**__, __**our love, our love**_

I wanted to face him, but something kept me in my seat as we sang together for the first time in months.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**Puck's Point of View**

Sarah's voice had stopped me in my tracks, but there was something about this damn song that was making me understand why my brother was forcing me to sing it.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

_**I'll fix it for us**_

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

_**You're holding it in**_

_You're pouring a drink_

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_We'll come clean_

Sarah hit the note and I couldn't help but smile for her. I stood and walked to her. She jumped slightly at my hand on her shoulder, but smiled and stood.

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

Sarah had barely finished singing before she grabbed me and hungrily kissed me. The room cheered and I couldn't help but smirk into her mouth.

She pulled back and gasped, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "I was the jerk."

"I missed you," she breathed.

I nodded and hugged her, "I missed you too."

"Are we back together?" she quietly asked.

I smiled, "I'd like to be."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: I hope you all liked this. I really, really wanted Sarah and Puck to sing **_**Just Give Me A Reason**_** by Pink, which is why they got back together so quickly after their fight. I didn't really plan the chapter like this, but it seemed right because I feel like Sarah knows getting married so young really isn't as perfect as it may seem and just needed a little nudge to realize it. I hope you liked this because I'm actually really proud of it, at least the beginning part. I feel like it's the best I've written in a while. Thanks everyone for sticking around! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I really do appreciate and love them all!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thank you! I hope you liked him again here!_

_Tyra - Aw thanks!_

_dance-sing-live - ConGRADulations! I'm glad you liked it! I'm hoping you liked this one and I'm guessing you did so I'm excited to see what you have to say. Thank you so much!_

_iShipQuick - Haha, yeah, kinda! Thanks for reviewing!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Sneak Peak: "How mad are you?" She shrugged, "A little, I mean, you're kinda stealing my thunder." I couldn't help but laugh, "You didn't even write a song! How am I stealing your thunder?"**_

_**Another feud?**_


	67. All or Nothing

_**Beginning Our Life**_

_**Last Time: Sarah and Blaine went out to buy an engagement ring for Kurt. Sarah realized what marriage meant and called off her own engagement. Puck became mad and punched Blaine as revenge. Sarah hated it and broke up with Puck altogether. The Glee Club knew both Sarah and Puck were being irrational and really should be together, so they planned to get them back together and it worked. And that's what you missed on Beginning Our Life.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_All or Nothing_

**Sarah's Point of View**

I ran up to Blaine in the hallway, "I did it! I finished!"

He turned around, "What'd you finish?"

I smiled and held up my notebook, "The song!"

He hugged me, "That's great! When are you going to show everyone?"

I bit my lip, "I'm not sure."

"Well, Glee's in ten minutes, I think you should do it there in front of everyone," Blaine said softly.

I nodded, "I'm still nervous about Marley, though."

"Want to hear a secret?" Blaine asked.

"Always," I leaned against the lockers.

"Tina said Marley can't do it," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Is she grounded from writing or something?"

"No, of course not, I mean that she lost her groove or something. It's not working," he winked, "I think you and I will be duetting next week, Ms. Hudson."

I couldn't help but squeal and hug him again, "I can't believe it! I don't think we ever have!"

He chuckled, "No, we haven't."

I grabbed his hand and we started walking to the choir room together, "I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

He chuckled and squeezed my fingers, "Exactly."

We walked in the room and sat right in the front. I was a little excited and was jumping around in my seat. Blaine kept laughing at me, but I didn't care. I actually had a shot to sing my original song with my best friend.

Jake and Marley walked in and to say she was upset was an understatement. She was breathing pretty quickly and was rather pale. Jake kept rubbing her back and I heard him whisper, "They won't hate you," as they walked past.

I bit my lip to hide my smile and stared down at the lyrics to distract me. Puck's handwriting was mixed with mine and Blaine's because I'd had him write out whatever I sang so I wouldn't lose my train of thought. It didn't work out too well because apparently I was singing too fast, but I just think Puck has slow hands.

Finn and Mr. Schue walked in and I jumped up, "I have to say something."

Mr. Scue raised his eyebrows, but slowly nodded, "Ok, but I think Marley was going to tell us about her song first and then you can talk."

I reluctantly sat back down as Marley stood. "I couldn't do it," she said quietly. Jake squeezed her hand and she continued, "Nothing seemed to fit together, so I couldn't write a song."

I started hitting Blaine. This was it. This was our moment.

I pulled him up with me, "We have a song."

Finn smiled at me and I smiled back.

Mr. Schue stared, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Sarah wrote a song," Blaine said.

"Blaine helped," I added, "And I think it'll be perfect for Regionals."

Mr. Schue had a small smile on his face. He slightly nodded, "Well, we'd love-"

"Oh, no, no, no," Marley marched down the bleachers. She stood right in front of me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Marley," Jake softly warned.

"No!" she snapped, "I'm the one who was helping Sarah write a song, she can't just sing a song that I was going to write. Plus, it's a love song, right? That doesn't exactly fit the theme."

"It's not," Blaine said quietly, "It's about getting past your struggles with your friends and living up to your dreams."

"Huh," Marley stepped back.

I bit my lip and looked to her, "How mad are you?"

She shrugged, "A little, I mean, you're kinda stealing my thunder."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You didn't even write a song! How am I stealing your thunder?"

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be the song writer," Marley said.

"If I can interrupt," Mr. Schue stepped forward, "Anyone can write a song. Marley, you did say you'd write a song, but you didn't and now Sarah and Blaine have a song, I think we should give it a shot."

Marley slowly nodded and retreated back to her seat.

I felt really bad as I watched her slump down next to Jake. Blaine set a reassuring hand on my shoulder and squeezed softly.

Mr. Schue clapped his hands to return everyone's attention to him, "Alright! How about we hear this song?"

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I bit my lip and stared down as Ryder yelled at us all about Katie or his Catfish or apparently someone in this room.

"I want to know now!" he yelled, "Or else I'm quitting!"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Finn jumped up and set a hand on his arm.

"No!" Ryder kicked the table within our circle.

I jumped and grabbed Blaine's hand. I was trying not to show it, but I was a little scared.

I could tell Finn knew though when he pulled Ryder back, "Let's do this later."

"Was it your sister?" Ryder asked, "Is that why you're so protective?"

My jaw dropped and Finn yelled, "No! It was not Sarah, I'm being protective because you're obviously scaring everyone. You have to calm down."

"I'm not calming down!" Ryder shoved Finn off, "I'm going to find out who did it!"

"It was me."

I looked up at Marley and felt tears come to my eyes.

"I did it," she said softly, "Ryder, I am so sorry."

"Wh-what?" Ryder visibly calmed, but now seemed a bit more irrational as he started walking towards her.

Jake jumped up and put himself between Marley and Ryder, "Hey, calm down, she didn't mean it."

I stared at Marley and for some reason, I didn't believe her. There was no way she was Katie. She wouldn't do it just for the sheer reason she wouldn't want someone to do it to her.

I looked around the circle and narrowed in on Unique. She looked a little sick and was nervously wringing her hands around.

"Oh my God," I breathed.

"He'll come back," Blaine whispered and hugged me to him.

I blinked and shook my head to see that, yes, Ryder had left, but that was not what I was talking about.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

As soon as I sat in history the next day, I asked, "Why'd you do it?"

Marley sighed and looked up, "Why'd I catfish Ryder? I don't know, I wanted to get to know him better."

"You're lying," I stated, "You didn't catfish Ryder, Unique did."

"Sarah," Marley hissed, "Why would you-"

"Because it's the truth," I whispered, "Marley, you shouldn't have done that, Ryder deserves to know the truth."

She sighed, "Sarah, it's not that easy."

Ryder sat down in front of us, "What? Lying to your friend for months over and over again?"

I winced and stared down at my desk.

Marley's jaw dropped slightly and she almost said something before blushing and looking down as well.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

"Ok, you have the diapers?" I asked Puck over the phone while pacing the choir room.

"Yes, and an extra bottle and his blanket," Puck said while hopefully going through the diaper bag, "If you keep this up, I'm going to be late."

"No! Please hurry," I begged.

Puck laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll see you in a few."

"Bye," I smiled.

"Good luck!" he hung up the phone.

I bit my lip to stop the smile that was forming and put my phone away.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Of course!" I straightened up and hugged him, "I'm so excited."

He chuckled, "We're going to rock the stage."

I laughed, "Sure."

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

I ran into Puck's arms, "We did it! We won!"

He laughed and spun me around, "You were amazing up there!"

Kurt came and grabbed me from behind, "I can't believe you wrote that song!"

I smiled, "Well, Blaine helped."

Blaine walked up and smiled widely, "Just a little, otherwise it was all you."

"It doesn't matter who wrote it," Puck said, "Just that you guys won singing it."

I picked up Nate from his carrier on the ground, "What'd you think? Did you like Mommy and Uncle Blaine singing?"

"I'm not his uncle," Blaine said hastily.

"Yet," Puck said under his breath with a wink to Blaine.

Blaine blushed, but Kurt didn't seem to notice as he tickled Nate's stomach, "Nate was such a good little boy in the audience. He loved it. I'll have to take him to Broadway sometime."

I laughed, "I don't know about that, but I'm sure he'll eventually go to one someday."

Puck wrapped his arms around me and Nate, "Maybe."

I smiled, "He will."

"Only if Aunt Rachel's in it," Puck sighed, "That's final."

Kurt laughs, "I think that promise might come in effect sooner than later."

Mr. Schue stuck his head into the hall, "You guys, come here."

Puck took Nate and him and Kurt went to the choir room. I grabbed Blaine's arm before he could follow.

"So?" I asked.

He smiled, "Not yet."

I groaned, "When?"

"Soon," he chuckled, "Promise."

"You better," I teasingly pointed at him.

He smirked, "Of course."

I hugged him and we walked together into the choir room.

Puck pulled me to the side and kissed me, "I'm proud of you."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "Thank you."

We turned in time to see Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury finally get married. Blaine was holding a ring box behind his back and I smiled at the way him and Kurt looked together. Everyone else might have been happy getting married, but I was pretty content with how I was right now, happy, actually, and I wouldn't change a thing.

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

**A/N: And that's it! Like Season 4, I'm ending the story here. I know it got shorter towards the end, but I really hope you liked it. Maybe I'll write along with Season 5, I haven't decided yet. But I do have another story in mind that I'd like to write and really hope you guys will read and like that as well. I'm going to write an epilogue, but then Beginning Our Life will be done and I'm going to miss it, but it's time. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and all that! I really hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW with any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions! I'd love to hear your final thoughts!**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_Alex B. Goode - Thanks!_

_dance-sing-live - Thanks for everything! You've been an amazing reviewer and person! No, I didn't end up going to the concert, but maybe I'll go next time around. Thanks again for everything!_

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

_**Epilogue next!**_


	68. Epilogue

_**Beginning Our Life**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any songs that I may put in here.**

_Epilogue_

**Sarah's Point of View**

_Someone once said that high school was the best four years of your life. To me, yes, these have been the best for years of my life so far. I know there's more to come and I'm greatly looking forward to it._

_My first year of high school was spent at a different school with different friends that I don't even talk to anymore. I slightly regret this, but know that I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't left._

_Today, I'm a mom to a bouncy 18 month old boy. He's the light of my life and I have no regrets whatsoever with him._

_I'm also the fiancé to my longterm boyfriend. We've been engaged before, but this time is different, I'm ready and know I'll have a hard time waiting until next June to get married to my oldest friend._

_I wouldn't be able to write this reflective paper without mentioning Glee club. The choir room has been my home for the past three years. I've found comfort and joy within those four walls along with sadness and longing. My friends have all been through that room, and now I'm about to do the same._

_Next week, I graduate high school. I couldn't be more excited or terrified. Once I walk across the stage, it really will mean my time as a teenager is over. I think I'm ready to live my life, but maybe because my life's already started._

_While most of the graduates will be attending Lima Community College and staying home, I'm leaving. I'll be moving into a small apartment just a couple miles away where I'll live with the little family I created. Yes, I will be going to school, but at Lima University and follow my brother's footsteps in teaching._

_I'd thought long and hard over what I plan to do and can't see myself doing anything else. I understand teaching doesn't pay the most, but it's what I love to do. I want to have someone look up to me in a way that's different from parenting. I want to be able to make a difference._

I sighed, I had no idea how to finish this stupid paper.

Noah looked up from where he was playing with Nate on the ground, "You ok?"

I shrugged, "I wrote a lot for this end of the year paper for English and now I can't finish it."

Nate toddled over, "Mommy."

I smiled and picked him up, "Hi there, big boy."

He snuggled into me and played with my hair. I happily sighed and set my head on his.

Noah smiled and crawled over to us. He stared up at me, "Can I read it?"

I shrugged and moved the chair aside for him to look up at the laptop.

My phone buzzed against the desk and Nate happily screamed while trying to get it. I laughed and held it to my ear, "Hello?"

"How's my favorite graduate?" Blaine asked.

I smiled, "Just perfect. What's up?"

"Kurt and I have been fighting over what time the ceremony is and I figured I might as well call you and find out for myself," he said.

I laughed, "Next Sunday at 10."

Blaine covered the phone, but I could still hear him, "I told you it was Sunday!"

Kurt laughed, "I knew it all along, I was just messing with you."

I smiled at their conversation and leaned back in the chair.

"Ok, I'm back," Blaine said out of breath.

I laughed, "Alright."

He sighed, "I miss you."

I nodded, "I miss you too."

Noah looked up, 'Blaine?' he mouthed.

"Yes," I whispered.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," I stroked Nate's hair, "So you guys are coming right?"

"Of course," Blaine said, "We'll be home Saturday afternoon. We're flying in with Finn and Rachel."

I smiled, "Great."

Blaine gasped, "Kurt!"

I laughed, "What happened?"

The line went dead, but not before I could hear Kurt scream, "No Blaine! This is a new shirt!"

I smiled and set the phone down just as Nate tried grabbing it from my hand.

Noah looked up, "Sounds good, but I have no idea what else to say."

I sighed and gave Nate my phone, "I know, I'm just glad this is my last one."

Noah chuckled, "You're going to college in a couple months, there's more papers to be written."

"Shut up," I groaned and teasingly shoved him, "What do you know? You don't do anything for college."

He smirked, "You don't know what I do."

I smiled and looked to Nate, "What does Daddy do?"

Nate's smile lit up his face, "Daddy sing."

I kissed his head, "That's right, Daddy does sing."

"Yeah, and I'm fricken awesome at it," Noah said.

I shoved him again, this time hard enough to push him backwards to the ground, "No swearing."

"I did not swear," Noah grumbled while sitting up, "I could think of a couple choice words right now though for you."

I smirked, "I love you."

He smiled, "Love you too, hot stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me again why I'm agreeing to spend the rest of my life with a man who only calls me hot and just wants me for sex."

Noah chuckled, "You know I think you're beautiful and that I'm with you because you make me laugh and mean so much to me that I'd rather die than see you in any pain whatsoever."

I kissed him, "Thank you, I was just kidding, but it was still nice to hear that."

Nate pushed his chubby little hands against Noah's face away from me, "My Mommy."

Noah smiled and tickled him, "I don't know about that, she's mine."

Nate broke into a fit of laughter, making Noah and I laugh as well.

I tickled him, "You have to share me, Nate, so be nice."

Nate screamed in joy and toppled off my lap into Noah's. He smiled up at us and I knew exactly what to write then.

_Up until this point in my life, the road has always been rather clear. Yes, I have hit bumps along the way, but I have always made it through. Now, with graduation and the future ahead of me, I don't know what to expect, but have a clue as to what to do. I need to do what makes me happy as a mother, wife, and person. The smile on my son's face and the laughter that resounds from my fiancé's will be my guide and goal as I strive to become the best I can be._


End file.
